Nothing As It Seems
by lilyyuri
Summary: A nasty injury cuts Oliver Wood's Quidditch career short. He returns to Hogwarts to teach flying. Slash. OliverXDraco. COMPLETE.
1. Going back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and her "Harry Potter" series.

**Author's note:** I've read this fic called "In All His Quidditch Glory" by IDroppedARice down in Fiction Alley, and I really liked the concept of Oliver coming back to Hogwarts and having an affair with Malfoy. Plus my friend was giving me half a challenge when she told me "Why don't you just make Oliver go back to Hogwarts and have an affair with Ron or something…" She said it to my deaf side, so what I heard was "Do what ever you feel like you crazy bint…" so I gladly adopted her advice as you can see.

**_!!!Warning!!!:_** This is a slash story, and as such there will be quite a lot of male/male action (as much as I can get in before I'll get bored with it... and that's not likely to happen soon...) Therefore, if the idea of two hot guys together give you the creeps, stay away from this story. And don't say I didn't warn you.

**Summery:** A nasty injury cuts off Oliver Wood's professional Quidditch career. Dumbledore summons him to replace the eloping Madame Hooch as Flight instructor and Quidditch referee. Draco Malfoy is reunited with his long time fantasy.

* * *

**Nothing As It Seems**

Artist – Pearl Jam. Title – Nothing As It Seems. Album – Binaural.

..oo00oo..

**Oliver**

Tossers. What a bunch of complete tossers! How can they possibly let me go like that! I cannot believe that everything I've worked so hard for, everything I believed in is gone in a second. They don't want me; they said it, in these words. I gave all I bloody had to that team for the last three years and all I have to show for it is a cup of tea and "Thank you for your services". Tossers! I wish they would all be sent to the deepest hole in hell and never crawl back out! Some torture will not go amiss either!

What the hell am I going to do now? I have no future, no real job, and no real skills to speak of. The only thing I know how to do is play Quidditch and now I can't do that anymore. Bloody injury! It's been almost a week since they showed me the door and I still haven't got the faintest clue what to do with myself. I feel empty, as if someone deflated me like a useless balloon.

All I've been doing for the past week is to stare out the window of my flat and see the world pass me by without being able to summon the strength to join its course. I think that in some level I still hope that they would contact me and say it had been a terrible mistake and could I please come back and play for them. But then again I know they wouldn't.

I sigh and turn from the window, it's already late. Another day just ended- wasted like the days before it. I walk to the loo and catch a glimpse of myself in the hallway mirror. I look dreadful, I haven't shaved in a week and I hardly bathed or ate. I look like I've been a fugitive in the desert for forty bloody years. I never thought you could lose so much weight in such a short time.

I sigh and wonder weather I should go back to staring out of the window or slump myself on the bed and stare at the ceiling, when I hear a tap on the window. I go over to see who in the name of Merlin still remembers I'm alive. An owl is outside the glass, I don't recognize it, but I can say for sure it's not one of the official PU owls. I open the window and untie the letter from its leg. I look at the scroll and see the Hogwarts crest, this is probably a letter to inform me that my N.E.W.T.s have been found faulty or something and that I have to go back to school because right now it can't possibly be anything _good_.

I open the letter and start to read:

"Dear Mr. Wood.

I had the misfortune of hearing about your accident (_you and the entire wizarding world, damn that Prophet!_) and I believe you are now available and probably in search of a new job. Fortunately I'm in a position to offer you one. As it turned out our flying instructor Madame Hooch will not continue with us, it seemed she has eloped with our Professor of Arithmancy- Mr. Vector. As a result we are in dire need of a new flying instructor and Quidditch referee. If my offer appeals to you in any way please come to meet me in Hogwarts on the 25th of August to discuss further details.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

I read the letter three times over to make sure it's not a hoax or a joke. Going back to Hogwarts and teach flying? I knew it couldn't be anything good. This can't be right, me going back to that place. It was nice while it lasted but it's been three years since I left and frankly, I didn't really miss that cold, drafty, noisy castle. I look outside again, it's been a week since I left the team and this is the first and only job offer I got so far, I can't really afford to throw it away, not without meeting Dumbledore and see what he has to say.

I look at the letter again and see the date on the top of the parchment – 23ed of August. I have two days to get back to a half decent state before I have to be in Hogwarts. I better get a move on then.

.oo0oo.

On the 25th I find myself in front of the fireplace of the "Leaky Cauldron", I'm not even sure where exactly I should floo myself to; I take a deep breath and a pinch of floo powder and throw it in the fireplace. Green flames are blazing and I call out loud "Hogwarts School" in hope that I will not end in a dungeon or in Filch's office. When I stumble out of the fireplace (I always hated floo travelling, I would apparate if Hogwarts wasn't so bloody far from London and civilization) and find myself in the office of Professor McGonagall. I, of course, recognized it immediately, I've spent quite a lot of time here back in my day, and as I looked around I was quite amazed by the fact it hadn't changed one bit! It was like travelling back in time, and I was already starting to have second thoughts of the worth of this meeting. McGonagall got up from her chair and came to shake my hand, she was smiling- something I haven't seen in all my years as a student in Hogwarts.

"Mr. Wood, how lovely to see you again, I was so sorry to hear about the accident. I hope you are feeling better." She was far too nice and it didn't feel right. In retrospect I believe it was because coming back to Hogwarts made me feel like a student again, and automatically thinking of McGonagall as Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. But I wasn't a student _or_ a Gryffindor anymore.

After exchanging my pleasantries with McGonagall she sent me to find Dumbledore. I made my way towards the headmaster's office, in the same familiar corridors (even though this castle keeps changing, it still looks the same to me). I was deep in thought about coming back here and what it can possibly mean when I rounded a corner and walked bodily into someone. I was jerked out of my thoughts at the fear that I might walked into Dumbledore but then I realized it wasn't him, it was a student. And a very familiar one at that, he gave me a cold look running up and down my length and said with a sneer "Oliver Wood."; this voice can only come with one name-

"Malfoy." I said, trying to sound polite, though I really wanted to punch that sneer right off his face "What are you doing here, a week before term start?" he gave me another cold look and said hauntingly,

"_That_ is none of _your_ business" he then turned and proceeded down the corridor. I looked after him unable to take my eyes off him, I tried to be annoyed by his attitude but it seemed that he hasn't changed at all and since I never actually got anything different from him when we were both in school I reached to a conclusion the reason I was staring had nothing to do with his attitude and everything to do with the shape of his arse.

"Young Mr. Malfoy is here to help Severus put his Advanced Potions class in order." The cheerful voice behind me almost caused me to literally jump out of my skin. I turned feebly and felt my heart about to give away and looked into the twinkling blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore. "Mr. Wood, how wonderful to see you! Shall we move to my office?"

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

This is not fair! This is _so_ not fair, that it's actually infuriating. Just when I thought I was over it, moving on with my life- it comes back to bite me in the arse!

I'm talking about that damn Wood, of course. I finally got over the stupid little crush I've been harbouring since the third year, and now he has the nerve to come back, and not only that, he has the nerve to come back looking so fucking amazing it's frustrating!

I had a perfectly happy week, away from father and helping Snape putting things in order for the new term, getting some useful potions tips on the way for a perfect "O" in Advanced Potions when I walked into Wood. I was so shocked all I could do was to be nasty to him; lucky for me I had years of training in being cool and calculated. And then, to top it all, I had to step away into the wrong corridor and ended up in the longest bloody one in the whole castle, trying to walk calmly while feeling Wood's resenting gaze at my back. I collapsed on the corner and felt my heart trying to escape my chest (probably to chase Wood and ogle at him or something stupid like that!)

And the worst thing is, he's probably here to sort something with his N.E.W.T.s or something insignificant like that and he will be gone tomorrow and I'll stay here with those stupid unresolved feelings, only this time it would be harder (literally) to forget him. Bugger!

.oo0oo.

It was the beginning of term; I was determined to enjoy it this time, being my last and all. The Great Hall was decorated as usual with the floating candles and the tables laden with the festive golden plates and goblets. I was the first to arrive at the Great Hall since I was the only student who was in the castle in the past couple of days.

In those last few days I grew accustomed to being the only one around, it sort of gave me the feeling I owned the castle. As it was about five times bigger than the Manor, it was a rather nice feeling.

I sat at the Slytherin table, looking around me as it filled with people. I didn't feel particularly friendly but I did greet Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle with my usual smirk. I looked over and saw Potter and his annoying little friends and noted that the Granger mudblood had a "Head Girl" badge, oh, that's just _wonderful_! As if her head wasn't big enough as it is, it's going to be three times as big _now_. A short survey found the respective badge of "Head Boy" on the chest of none other than Granger's boyfriend- Terry Boot. How fitting, and what a boring couple the two of them make, I almost rolled my eyes at the thought.

I tore my eyes away from that perversity and scanned the staff table. Dumbledore stood up and raised his hand,

"Good evening students and welcome to another year in Hogwarts. We will begin the traditional sorting ceremony in a bit, and then we could feast our hearts merrily with the delicious food." Every year he comes up with a more pompous speech, amazing.

I never realized how boring the sorting ceremony is, I admit it held some amount of interest when I was in my first year but ever since then it sort of lost its charm. Looking at a bunch of scared-out-of-their-wits first years had its malicious appeal but after five years of it, it was getting old. While Professor McGonagall read the names and people applauded to the choices of an unhygienic hat that was older than their grandparents I looked at the staff table again.

Spending the last week of the summer holidays in the castle enabled me to get hold of all the juicy gossip of the staff. Unfortunately, it seems the teachers of this school believes that actually having a life outside teaching is completely worthless, as the biggest event of the summer was Madame Hooch and Professor Vector eloping. I was curious to find whom Dumbledore chose as replacements. A witch that looked like someone had shoved her face in a press engine filled the chair of the Arithmancy professor. She might have been Madame Pince's sister for what I could tell and that wasn't a very happy thought. A horrible idea crossed my brain when I thought of Madame Hooch's replacement, I looked hurriedly over at her chair but it was mercifully empty, which was rather intriguing. After the last name had been called and Professor McGnagall cleared the stupid hat and stool Dumbledore rose again.

"Another sorting ceremony is over and now that every new student has a warm house to return to I believe it's time for some announcements. First of all, I would like to inform the younger students and probably remind some of the older students that entering the Forbidden Forest is, forbidden. I would also like to bring your attention to the fact that some new artefacts had found their way to Mr. Filch's restricted list, who is about twenty feet in length by now, if my memory serves me right. Students who wish to consult the list can find it in Mr. Filch's office, I can only advise you to stay clear of most of the products of "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes".

"As some of you must have heard we no longer have Madame Hooch or Professor Vector among our ranks and I would like to introduce the new teacher of Arithmancy- Professor Anja Podolski," the Pince-twin witch nodded curtly and everyone stared at her with dread. No one clapped or cheered and Dumbledore cleared his throat "I would also like to welcome back a dear student who was gracious enough to accept my offer and return here in order to teach flying and be the Quidditch referee," he looked at the empty chair by his right and every student followed his gaze. I looked at Dumbledore in disbelief "Oh, dear, he seem to be late. Oh, Oliver, there you are- ladies and gentlemen- Oliver Wood." As was expected the entire Hall exploded in loud cheers, those who didn't remember Wood from his school days remembered him from playing Quidditch for "Puddlemere United" and I don't really need to tell you- he was quite popular, among man and women alike, to each its reasons of course. I glared at Dumbledore as if he ploted the whole thing against me personally but I couldn't help my eyes from sliding over to Wood. He was slightly flushed from rushing in and from the round of applause, in my eyes it only made him look even more fetching and sweet but I was so bloody biased I would think he's cute if he wore a clown's hat and feet.

"Now that the formal part of the evening is over we can feast our hearts. Bon Appetit everyone!" called Dumbledore cheerfully and dished appeared on the tables.

"That's bloody unfair!" exclaimed Pansy loudly, "Wood is a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! There goes the chance for the house cup right there." She added darkly. Blaise nodded in agreement and I found myself asking

"What house was Madame Hooch in?" they both looked at me like I was mad, I had no clear idea why I was saying that myself, other than maybe- defending Wood, but that was too ridiculous to even consider. "I mean for all we know she could be a Gryffindor too, and that never stopped us from winning the cup." I really must stop before I'll be forced to hit myself.

"It doesn't really matter, she probably doesn't even remember what house she was in. She's ancient." Said Blaise and we all sniggered,

"Apparently she's not ancient enough, she did elope with Professor Vector," I pointed out, they all turned to look at me in awe, now _that's_ more like it.

"How do you know?" asked Pansy

"Well, I spent the last week of the summer holidays here in the castle helping Snape, you hear things." I said casually,

"Argh, can you imagine the two of them together?" said Blaise in disgust "I mean, what can pass as dirty talk for them?" he dropped his voice and half closed his eyes "Oh, Hoochy, solve my equation…" Pansy gleefully joined in,

"Oooh, Veci, ride my broom…" we all stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then burst out laughing. The entire Hall looked over at us but we couldn't stop.

After whipping the tears from my eyes I looked up and saw Wood looking straight at me, I hurriedly lowered my eyes as the thought "I'd love to ride _your_ broom" crossed my mind. I should really stop doing that before someone will catch on. This is not going to be easy, now that I'll have to meet him practically weekly in the Captains meetings, not to mention the fact that I will never be able to focus in any game as I'll be busy getting a hard-on from ogling the referee. Ouch, a hard-on on a broom, not a pretty thought.

That night I got to think. Actually I couldn't sleep and didn't feel like wondering the corridors so I didn't have much choice. It shouldn't really surprise me, after all I've known for a long time that I fancy blokes, no that's not true- _a_ bloke. The only thing that worries me is that he's a Gryffindor… I bet you thought it would be father's reaction when he finds out he has a poofter for a son, but I don't really care about that. Not much I can do about it anyway. But the fact that Wood is a Gryffindor is quite a big deal for me. I mean, why couldn't I fall for someone in my own house? Why not Blaise? Yeah, right, who am I kidding, Blaize and I would kill each other within a week of the relationship! But still, a _Gryffindor_?

The funny thing is everyone in school is positive that I'm a sex god or something, from some reason. Actually, the reason is Pansy, what a shocker eh? She started a rumour a couple of years ago (on her own I must add! It was suppose to be a joke, but it caught on somehow. And I was particularly fond my aloof, distant state…) that I'm an excellent lover. That rumour spread out like fire and in a couple of weeks I became a bloody Casanova. In a way it might serve its purpose, no one would believe I'm gay _now_. Not that I'm really ashamed of it, but I'm not about to shout it from the highest tower of the castle, especially since I've never done anything about it. Sad as it is (and believe me- it's sad!) the only sexual activity I've ever had (other than with myself...) was snogging Pansy, and even that was ages ago, during third year while we were "experimenting". I've got so much sexual tension build up in me sometimes I'm scared I'll lose control and jump the first guy that will be unfortunate enough to be around. But what really keeps me up at nights, as they say, is the thought that this guy might be Potter, or worst Weasley! I'll never be able to live down the shame of it.

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

I can't believe I was late on my first day! I swear this bloody injury has disrupted my sense of timing. Which doesn't make much sense because I was injured in my shoulder. Lucky for me I spent the last day of the holidays trying to get reacquainted with the castle and found out that teachers don't actually have to enter the Great Hall through the big doors.

The evening of the beginning of the term when I finally got my stuff together and was on my way to the opening feast when I saw McGonagall leaving the Hall with the sorting hat and the stool. Shit! I had to run all the way around so I would not have to burst into the Great Hall and have everyone staring at me. I thought I did very well until I slipped into my chair and found out Dumbledore was half way through introducing me, and then the entire place was bursting with applause. I felt my face turning red all the way to my ears- that was _so_ embarrassing. I'm not very good at dealing with the whole "fame" thing, never was and it didn't help much that the heads of PU were pimping me for advertising the team.

When dinner finally started and the embarrassment factor reduced, I could scan the place for familiar faces. There weren't many.

I knew quite a few of the Gryffindors, especially the older ones. There was Harry, last of my glorious Quidditch team, and Granger and two Weasleys, whatever will happen to Hogwarts when there are no Weasleys left, I wonder.

There was not much chance I would recognize any of the Hufflepuffs or the Ravenclaws. I hardly knew any of them who weren't in my year as it is.

The only Slytherin I recognised for sure was Malfoy, and that was only because it was really hard to forget the person who practically single-handedly managed to cause so much trouble for Harry and the rest of our team.

I watched him and saw him laughing with his friends over some joke, I'm not sure I remember how he looked at thirteen but he was certainly worth a glance now. First, he finally stopped slicking his hair back and now he lets it fall softly around his face, which in turn had lost their childhood roundness and became bloody gorgeous. I should probably stop thinking like that about someone who will soon be under my authority, but the whole authority idea is still rather new and frankly ridiculous. What kind of authority can I be to people who are barely ten years younger than me?

.oo0oo.

Well, so far so good. I must say that the first week of teaching passed far better than I thought it would. No one died, to start with, and there were no life-crippling incidents either- a success in my book. It was actually kind of fun to watch the first years take their first broom flight (mostly the muggle-born and those whose parents refused to let ride a broom because it was too dangerous, and you'd be amazed how many of them there are). I can't really remember my first flight, it's been so long ago, but I bet I looked pretty much like that. All shining eyes and flushed face with excitement.

I think I could actually get used to this, since the only ones taking flying lessons are the first and second years students (and that's mostly style improving because you don't really need a whole year learning how to fly, and if you do you better give up the idea altogether), I was left with plenty of free time, actually I had nothing to do until Thursday evening when I was suppose to meet the captains of the house teams in order to work out the training and tryouts schedules.

When Thursday evening arrived I was late again. But this time it wasn't my fault! The staircase I was suppose to take from the Great Hall to my office changed right as I got to it and I had to wait for it to come back…

When I finally burst into the office I found all four of them waiting. I was very pleased to find Harry there; I always knew he would make it as captain eventually.

The big surprise was, of course, Malfoy, I'm not sure why- it's so like Slytherin to choose him as their captain. The man who knows how to cheat in Quidditch better than anyone else, I should probably keep my eye on him.

The four captains where already deep in conversation, or rather argument about the training days. The Hufflepuff captain, Wayne Hopkins was quite loud and aggressive, Hufflepuffs sure changed since my days. The Ravenclaw captain, Mandy Brucklhurst was firm but quite, almost dangerous. I would love to see _her_ up in the air. I didn't really join the argument as I really didn't need to, after all it's their business, I'm only here to make sure things didn't get out of hands.

I noticed that Malfoy wasn't arguing, after he made his requests he sort of piped down. He was busy sending me odd looks when he thought I wasn't looking, and it was rather uncomfortable because I found I was actually enjoying them a little too much, much more than I should have.

"Right, then that's agreed." The voice of Hopkins was throwing me back to reality, "Gryffindor get Mondays, Slytherin get Tuesdays, we get Wednesdays and the Ravenclaws get Thursdays". I took notes of that and tried to compose myself from Malfoy's gazes.

"Right, then these are the days that the tryouts will be held next week. I'll post a note in each common room." I said, "Well, I believe this concludes tonight's meeting then, I'll see you on the pitch." Oh dear gods, can you get any cornier than that? Damn you Malfoy and your gorgeous flirting eyes!

The four of them left and I sank in my chair and cursed the day I agreed to Dumbledore's offer.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

I did it! I fucking did it! The first step in the "Get Wood" operation was made, and the funny thing was- I didn't even know there was a "Get Wood" operation until about ten minutes ago.

It was during the captains meeting, I only came to secure Tuesday, as my team's training day, which wasn't difficult, as I knew no one else wanted it. That left me quite a lot of time, while the others were bickering, to send seductive looks at Wood. He didn't get all of them because he was trying very hard to pretend he didn't see me but I know he did, it was the way he dropped his stupid clip-note-board in front of him and his ears turned pink. It was a far better reaction than I hoped for, because at least now I know that he's not completely repulsed by me.

Ok, the board is set and the pieces are moving. How in the name of Gandalf am I proceeding from here?

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

Bugger, I wanted to go flying Monday evening before the tryouts of the Gryffindors but Dumbledore caught me up for a "little chat" and I ended up making it just in time to the tryouts.

The tryouts themselves turned out to be better than I thought, Harry knew what he wanted from his team and succeeded in putting the right people for the right positions, at least that what it looked like, now we'll just have to wait and see if he was correct.

On Tuesday I decided I'm not giving up the opportunity of flying. I brought my old broom with me, I had a Quidditch pitch at my deposal and it seemed like a real waste not to use it. I skipped dinner, I wasn't very hungry anyway, ever since they kicked me out of the team I stopped watching my diet, there wasn't much point to it… actually I was so depressed I just forgot to eat, and I still hadn't regained proper eating habits. But I know that Dumbledore is watching over me to make sure I won't starve.

I mounted my broom and did a couple of laps around the pitch. It felt so bloody good, so proper, to be back in my first pitch like that, to fly- with the wind on my face and the goal-hoops glittering in the sunset. After about twenty minutes of flying my shoulder began to bug me so I had to stop. When I landed on the grass I heard lazy clapping from behind me and turned to see Malfoy standing next to his broom watching me.

"That was quite an impressive flying," he said and I felt the blush creeping up to my cheeks, and that made me feel like such a twat. What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I act normal around this guy? "Fancy a little game before everyone shows up?" Hell, yes, everything to keep him near. I shrugged, he smiled and I found myself clutching my broom much tighter than was necessary.

We went over to the shed to get out the balls crate. Within five minutes we were up in the air with the quafle, at first I played keeper, and although Malfoy turned out to be quite a decent chaser he was no match for me so we switched positions. That was much more interesting, since I pretty much suck as a chaser and Malfoy turned out to be a flying disaster as a keeper- he couldn't split his attention between the quafle and the goal hoops and kept concentrating on the ball and made it very easy to pass him. He had great seeker instincts but lousy keeping ones. We played for about half an hour, until we heard voices from below and realized the tryouts time had arrived.

Like Harry, Malfoy knew exactly what he wanted and which people to place where. I hardly needed to do a thing, so I just watched.

When the tryouts were over Malfoy handed me the list of players and we proceeded to gather the balls. By the time we managed to strap the last bludger and took the crate together back to the shed the others were gone, and I suddenly realized I was alone on the ground with Malfoy for the first time.

He casually leaned against the wall of the shed and watched me lock the shed door, as I looked up at him he ran his tongue over his upper lip to moisten it and I felt my muscles tightening in the effort of staying where I was. I was holding myself back on sheer willpower; my brain was fighting a losing battle against my muscles. In two steps I was in front of him, taking his mouth in a hungry kiss, which he responded to almost immediately. Damn, it's been far too long since I last did it, and I missed that wonderful sensation of kissing someone so much. The last bit of my brain that was still functioning screamed out things like "He's a student" and "He's underage" although I knew the last bit wasn't technically true it still worked well enough. I pulled away before _all_ the blood left my brain. He was looking at me, his eyes dark with lust and I knew that I could take him right there and then and he'd let me, but I couldn't.

"Draco, I'm… I have… to… I have to go" I managed and cursed inwardly for stuttering, and left as fast as my legs carried me to have an ice cold shower and think of a suitable punishment for myself.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

He kissed me! Oliver Wood kissed me! He _kissed_ me! He kissed _me_! And I didn't even ask for it! Well, not in so many words at any rate. I've dreamed of this moment for so long, in so many variations. But the reality was so much better. His lips were so soft, and his tongue- oh, heaven. He tasted of sweat and cinnamon (from some reason), and the force he put into that kiss was almost overwhelming, my knees were buckling under me and I swear if there wasn't a wall behind me I would've ended in a small satisfied Draco heap on the ground.

Before I could bring my brain around he pulled away and gasped at me,

"Draco, I'm… (Don't say you're sorry, or I'll smack your head!) I have… to… I have to go", and he just turned and ran away, leaving me dizzy, leaning against the shed wall and feeling like I could fly from sheer joy. He called me Draco, and to my ears it sounded like music- must have been his Scottish accent, and he kissed me. Oliver Wood kissed me, snogged me out of my wits. Well, if I wasn't in love until now (and I'm pretty sure I was) I sure am now.


	2. Things are heating up

..oo00oo..

**Draco**

I was walking back to the castle, practically skipping until I got to the front doors, I had a reputation to maintain, I cannot afford to be seen skipping about like some git from Hufflepuff just because I'm smitten. When I entered the Slytherin common room it was rather full and I looked at the clock- nine thirty, the tryouts took a lot less than I thought. With everything that happened afterwards, it felt like I was gone for days.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone got some action this evening, you look thoroughly snogged. Who's the lucky girl this time?" called Millicent gleefully, I narrowed my eyes and glared at her until her smile faded, I'm just too good at that.

"Shove off, Bulstrode" I hissed and made my way to my dorm room, I will not let that kiss be cheapened by that overly grown oaf, and I certainly am not about to share tonight's experience with any of those buffoons.

Once in my room I slumped on my bed and closed my eyes, I wanted to relive every glorious nano-second of that kiss, the way Oliver looked at me right before he plunged in, the feel of his lips, his taste, his smell, his...

"Draco, can I come in?" Pansy almost whispered and I didn't answer, she tiptoed her way in and sat on the edge of my bed, I reluctantly opened my eyes. She smiled at me and her eyes were sparkling.

"So, who was it?" I shrugged and tried to hide my smile, but she saw it and gasped in shock.

"No way! Don't tell me you snogged Wood!" she called out and I immediately rose to shut her up, her dark eyes glared at me above my hand, huge and alarmed and I sighed. Of course Pansy knew of my "secret crush", we were friends practically from birth and knew everything there was to know about each other.

"You can't be serious," she said once she pulled my hand off her mouth. "Wood? Please tell me you are only doing this to get on his good side so we'll have an alley to win the cup." I didn't answer her, I didn't have to, she already knew this was not the reason and I knew what she was going to say next.

"You can't do it! He's a teacher!" she hissed angrily

"He's not _my_ teacher!" I protested, "and besides it's not like he's old, like Snape, or something." We both cringed at that, Pansy because she could never imagine Snape as someone who actually has any sex life and me because he was my godfather after all and the person whom I trusted more than anybody else.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Look, Pans, it doesn't matter anyway. He doesn't really want me." I tried not to sound too bitter, although it was hard. That was really the only plausible explanation for him running away like that.

"Well, I'm glad. You should get over this little obsession of yours by now." She said firmly but laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not obsessed," I protested "I'm a Malfoy, we do not obsess." Pansy bit her lip and tried to nod in agreement, I punched her and she rolled on the bed laughing. I can't believe I managed to finish that sentence with straight face. Malfoys don't obsess… really, who am I trying to fool? You can hardly call father's fixation on the Dark Lord healthy, can you?

Pansy rose from my bed and kissed my forehead. "I think it's time we find a new bloke for you to fancy. Leave it to me!" she smiled with that glint in her eyes that said she's going to have loads of fun on my expanse.

.oo0oo.

The next afternoon was spent in the library. The main reason was of course, not to run into Wood, the secondary was to study. While I managed the first spectacularly, I failed the second quite abysmally, and that was _because_ I didn't see Wood. When did my life become so complicated? I never had any trouble concentrating on my studies before but right now all I could think about was Oliver's lips on mine. I suppose the frequent drainage of blood from my brain to my crouch didn't really help my ability to focus on my Herbology assignment.

It was about seven o'clock in the evening before I saw Wood again. I was walking back from the Astronomy tower after the Astronomy class ended, when I passed McGonagall office and Wood stepped out. I froze and so did he when he saw me. We stood there staring at each other for what felt like a year when professor McGonagall stepped out of her door and broke the spell,

"Mr. Wood, you forgot your…" and then she saw me. "Mr. Malfoy, is everything alright?" I nodded slowly, trying to get my body to function and move away, but I couldn't leave Wood.

"Mr. Malfoy, could I possibly have a word with you in my office?" I looked at Wood and saw he was red around the ears and smiling tightly. I nodded again; I would probably go with him to swim in the bloody lake if he asked me. Professor McGonagall handed him a stack of papers and he smiled at her "Thank you, Professor."

He indicated with his head down the corridor and I followed him. I was a little disoriented; I didn't think that seeing him again like that would have such an effect on me. We didn't say a word to each other as we made our way to his office.

When we got there he opened the door and we walked inside, I wasn't sure what was about to happen, I knew what I wanted to happen but it was Oliver's move now. I stood next to the door and looked at him as he made his way to his desk to put down the papers McGonagall handed him.

Then he turned and looked at me, and I felt my heart racing at a hundred miles an hour. For a moment we just stood there staring at each other when suddenly he crossed the room and launched himself at me, I was so surprised and happy all that came out of my mouth was a startled "eep" before his lips were on mine and all rational thought fled me. I threw my arms around his neck; I'm not going to let him run away this time.

He shoved me against the door and his hands ran down my body. He placed them under my arse and nudged my thighs upwards, I braced my back against the door and he simply lifted me off the floor without breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs tight around his waist and he carried me to his desk. He laid me on the surface and himself on top of me, we broke the kiss for a much needed breathe before locking our lips firmly together again. Oliver moved his hand to play with my hair and half of the things on his desk came crushing down on the floor.

He hurriedly broke the kiss and we both looked at the mess on the floor, then he looked at me and I smiled and shrugged, I couldn't care less for the mess, not when the promise of Oliver's lips was so close by. He smiled back and lowered his head but before he could reach my eager mouth there was a knock on the door. Oliver sprang to his feet when the voice of professor Lupin was heard from the other side of the door,

"Is everything alright, Oliver?" Oliver grabbed my arm and unceremoniously shoved me through the other door in the room before he rushed to open the main door and let professor Lupin in.

I couldn't hear what was said in the office and I didn't really care because I just found out I was standing in Oliver's bedroom! I sure got here a lot faster than I thought I would. I looked around curiously, not even sure what I was looking for. The room wasn't big, as Oliver wasn't married. There was a double bed in one corner and a big wardrobe in the other, pretty Spartan if you ask me. There was a door on the other side of the room, probably leading to the washroom.

I leaned against the door and wandered what I should do now, when the door behind me suddenly opened and I lost my balance and ended up in Oliver's arms. He smiled at me and tightened his grip around my waist and I leaned against him, it was the first time I noticed how much taller he was than me.

"That was a close call," he whispered in my hair, I could feel his heart still pounding against mine. "You better go." He said without moving. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at his lovely ear, it was pink again. I already discovered I was developing a little fetish for these ears and I was not about to let this golden opportunity slip me by. I ran my tongue over the outer shell of his ear, from top to earlobe and gently bit the lobe. I felt Oliver's entire body shiver against me, and I smiled in satisfaction. But then he pushed me away from him, "You really have to go now!" he insisted and I pouted at him, just for good measure, I also knew I better go.

"Where can I see you again?" I asked and he thought for a couple of seconds, his eyes rolling up.

"How about Friday?" he finally said.

"How about tonight?" I whispered in my most seductive voice, at least I think it was my most seductive voice; I never actually got to use it before.

"I can't," he said simply "I have the Hufflepuff tryouts, and the Ravenclaws' are tomorrow." I sighed and pouted again. It wasn't fair; I can't wait two whole days to touch him again. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it's a clever plot at your part to try and sabotage the other houses tryouts." He was joking, of course, but I was in a lousy mood and that's always dangerous, as I tend to let my mouth run on me.

"I'm a Slytherin, we always plot." I said dryly and immediately regretted that, the look on his face was hurt and he pulled away from me. Bugger! I should have learned to keep my mouth shut by now, as it always seems to get me into trouble. "Oliver, I'm sorry. It was a joke!" he still looked hurt. Gods those Gryffindors are touchy. Now I was getting really put out, "Do you really think I'm doing this for the bloody cup? I may be a Slytherin but I will not whore myself!" A small smile was playing in the corners of his mouth and I felt a lot better all of the sudden. "I'm here because I want to be with you." I said quietly looking deep into his eyes and his smile broadened. He reached forward and scooped me into his arms again and kissed me.

"I want to be with you too," he whispered and I felt like I could fly again. "But you have to go now, and so am I…" he said after a short glance on his wristwatch. He released me and before I could pout again he added, "I'll see on Friday after dinner then." I smiled and nodded.

We parted at the door; Oliver glanced at all directions before placing a chaste kiss on my lips, causing me to giggle. How embarrassing...

I didn't feel like going back to my common room, and I certainly didn't want to see any of my housemates so I made my way back to the Astronomy tower where there was an excellent view of the Quidditch pitch.

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

Who would have thought that two days could feel like a bloody year? I know that I was probably digging myself even deeper with that Friday request but the truth of the matter was that I didn't give a flying fuck what the rest of the school thought. I didn't feel that way towards anyone since Peter. Damn it, up until this moment I managed not to think about Peter at all, at least not since they kicked me out of the team. But no matter how great Draco was, thinking of Peter still hurt, and I'm just about fed up with feeling like that. He is the one who didn't want me, he's the one who left and gave up on _us_, and I'm the one who still suffers even though it's been over a year now.

In order to keep my mind off Peter I busied myself with stealing glances at Draco during meals (which was pretty much the only time I could see him). He tried to pretend he didn't notice that but I knew he did because he was very aware of every move he made, and made sure they come out as sexy as possible.

I was hoping I wont burst before Friday. I didn't really like the re-acquaintance with my right hand. Not when I could have so much more, in only two bloody days.

Friday, what a magical day… You just got to love Friday, and I'm certainly going to love _this_ Friday. I could hardly concentrate on anything today. And I could hardly stop that silly smile that threatened to creep and spread over my face. Luckily I had no class on Friday; I was so off it I would have fallen off my broom. To my horror I found I was almost counting the minutes until dinner. When did I become a fourteen years old girl?

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

It had been two very difficult days for me, I hardly ate and I couldn't sleep. Not only because I wanted Friday to come so bad but mostly because I was afraid of what Friday meant. I'm not ready to "go all the way", I know that much. As much as I want Oliver, and believe you me that I want him bad, it's still scary as hell. Snogging around and being almost caught by Lupin has its charm, its excitement. But actually letting him going further, letting him enter me? Even the thought makes me cringe. I don't want things to progress too fast, but what if he finds out I've never been with anyone? What if he doesn't want me afterwards? I would surly die if he chucks me after we have sex. This whole inside turmoil was taking its toll on me; I noticed that when I nearly blew up my cauldron in Potions. In the end I decided that there was nothing to it, I'd just have to tell Oliver that I'm still not ready to have sex with him. Hopefully _this_ won't run him off either.

I sat at dinner on Friday, shoving food around my plate and trying to think what to say to Oliver that would make him still want me. At length I couldn't take it anymore and got up, I glanced at the staff table and saw that Oliver was already gone.

On the way to his rooms I almost turned tail and ran at least twice, so you can imagine my surprise when I finally found myself in front his door. I took a deep breath and raised my hand to knock, and saw it was shaking. This was ridiculous! I wasn't going to my execution I was going to meet my… Oliver. Well, I can't call him my lover or my boyfriend yet, can I?

When he opened the door and saw me there he was smiling, and I felt my fears vanishing. He is so desirable and sweet, what the hell am I so scared of?

Oliver pulled me in and closed the door, this time he remembered to place a locking charm and a silencing charm. He took me in his arms and kissed me, it felt so different from the kisses we shared so far, as it was not a hungry, crushing, filthy kiss but a sweet, tender and gentle one. It was like we were trying to communicate through it, and succeeding brilliantly, I thought. When we broke apart Oliver was smiling at me again, a lovely smile that said he wanted me. I felt my heart swelling and it was almost too overwhelming to bear. He ran his hand on my face and down my neck and kissed me again.

His lips were working their way down my neck, finding sensitive spots and sending those pleasurable shivers down my spine again; it was all I could do to keep myself from landing on the floor in pool of steaming goo. I could feel his hands tugging at my shirt and his fingers started to unbutton it, and suddenly things were going a little too fast for me. I pulled back and Oliver looked up in surprise,

"What's wrong, Draco?" he asked me, his voice quiet and gentle and I almost lost myself in his dark eyes.

"I can't do this," I whispered, my voice trembling "I'm not ready." Oliver nodded and pulled back with visible effort, I felt lower than the dungeon floor right now. Oliver lifted my chin with his finger and smiled at me.

"It's ok, don't worry. I would never do anything you don't want me to." I nodded and tried to blink back tears, if anything, his kindness made me feel even worst than I did before.

"Can I please stay here tonight?" I asked shyly, I couldn't possibly contemplate the idea of sleeping alone tonight, even if nothing happens I still want to hold Oliver in my arms, have him holding me. He seemed engaged in a fierce internal battle and I mentally crossed my fingers for a positive answer.

"Yes, of course. Tell you what, why don't you go get your things while I go round the kitchens and get us something to eat. I noticed you didn't eat anything during dinner." He gave me a stern look at that and I blushed slightly. It felt good to know he was worried about me, though I didn't really wanted him to be worried at all.

"You're going to raid the kitchens?" I asked, amused and Oliver flashed a wicked smile.

"Well, you can't really be in the same house as Fred and George Weasley for five years without picking up a thing or two."

He walked me to the door and we parted again at the corridor with a promise to meet again in twenty minutes. When I turned to leave, Oliver grabbed my arm,

"Draco, In case you come back before I do, the password for my door is "Gummy bears". It's a muggle candy, made of colourful gummy stuff- I like it." He added almost apologetically at my questioning glance. I smiled at him and drew closer pointing a finger at his chest

"You got the candy password idea from Dumbledore, didn't you?"

"Maybe… I've always thought it was a brilliant idea but I never got the chance to actually come up with my own password until now." He said with a huge grin and I couldn't help but kiss him. He pulled back fairly quickly; he was much better at this whole "remember we're in the middle of the corridor where everyone can see us" thing than me. We parted, each heading in a different direction.

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

Well, that was… interesting. And more than a little disappointing, I must admit I was hoping for something more. But I can't pressure Draco; I don't want to scare him off. It's fairly obvious he's not exactly experienced; if I was any judge I'd say he was a virgin. From some reason I found that thought quite exciting, I mean, you know how they say you never forget your first time? I never had a chance to be someone's first time before. Right now, all I wanted was to give Draco the best first time ever, and if he needs time to get himself ready, then that's the least I can do.

I guess that's why I agreed for him sleeping in my room tonight, I wasn't a martyr and I didn't think of it as some sort of pity solution or anything. If I can't make love to him, then at least I could hold him and snog him and who knows where that might lead.

To be truly honest, I'm actually glad he did what he did, because I _was_ rather hungry. That was why I suggested the kitchens in the first place, I didn't get much dinner either and I figured we both could do with some refreshment.

When I got to the tapestry of the fruits bowl it took me a second to remember which fruit I was suppose to tickle, was it the pear or the banana? I tried them both and then the pear started to twitch and formed itself into a doorknob. I smiled; it felt like being sixteen again, going to raid the kitchens with the twins in spite of Percy's objections. Oh, the good days.

The house-elves were mightily glad to see me, as usual. It was as if I never left, as if it hadn't been three years since I last visited here. They all seemed to remember me calling me "Mr. Oliver" and practically falling over themselves trying to meet my every request. Before long my hands were laden with dishes and plates and boxes and I had to refuse any further offers of food from lack of room in my hands. The elves seemed almost disappointed at that and I edged my way quickly to the door, hoping they won't burst in tears or something, there is nothing more disturbing than seeing a house-elf cry, the way their unnaturally large eyes fill with tears just makes you want smack yourself- although it usually ends up with them doing the smacking.

It took me a while to get back to my room, as I tried to choose particularly deserted corridors. I didn't felt like answering questions.

When I got back to my rooms I laid all the stuff from the kitchens on my desk and then went over to my bedroom, I had absolutely no desire to eat in my office, it was far too formal and impersonal and besides I was kind of hoping we'd move to the bed after dinner. I looked around my bedroom and realized I had no table, and only one armchair. Well, I suppose it was time to put to practice all the stuff McGonagall and Flitwick ever taught me about Transfiguration and Charms. I set to work humming to myself.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

I raced to my room, feeling so happy I couldn't believe it was possible. When I reached my bed I tipped my bag over and emptied it of books, parchments, quills and other study things. Then I proceeded to my wardrobe, I looked at my rather vast collection of pyjamas and tried to find one that did not carry the crest of the Malfoy family, which was a good idea at the time but right now seemed quite annoying. In the end I found a pair of black, plain silk pyjamas and stuffed it into my bag. I went over to the washroom to take my toothbrush, when I hesitated.

I didn't want any of my dorm mates to notice I was gone and therefore couldn't really take my toothbrush away, after a moment thought I simply duplicated both the toothbrush and the hairbrush and stuffed them in my bag as well. Next was the shaving potion, I was pretty sure Oliver had some in his room but I wasn't a hundred per cent sure and I didn't want to go without. I'm not particularly hairy, and if I don't shave for a couple of days most people probably wont even be able to tell, but I actually like that smooth, baby-skin feeling my skin gets after shaving. In the end I duplicated that as well. Just in case.

I stood in front of my wardrobe and wandered what I should wear, right now I was in my school robes but they would not do at all for a romantic evening with Oliver. I needed something that would bring out my best features, but will still be casual enough so I won't look like I'm trying too hard. Unfortunately, most of my clothes fit that description and that made the choice rather hard, and I didn't have much time. In the end I settled for a pair of charcoal grey slacks and a light blue sweater, Pansy kept saying it brings out my eyes and makes me look good enough to eat (her words not mine). I checked one last time I had all I needed and headed out of the dorm room.

I passed the common room without a hitch, mostly because there wasn't anyone from the seventh year there and I couldn't care less about the lower years.

I made it safely to Oliver's room when I peered round the corner before his room to see the coast was clear and saw Potter, the Weasel and the Mudblood knocking on the door. I smiled bitterly when I saw Oliver's face when he opened the door- he clearly wasn't expecting _them_. I cursed under my breath and leaned against the wall, that's just brilliant! What the hell am I suppose to do now?

Before I could think of some solution to the problem I heard the soft voice of professor Snape at my shoulder. It nearly caused me to jump out of my skin.

"Draco, what are you doing here? Are you feeling well?" My heart was pounding so loudly I was sure he could hear it and I barely managed to give him a weak smile. Unfortunately it seemed to reassure him I was not doing so well as he narrowed his eyes at me, "Right, that does it. You are coming with me to see Madame Pomfrey." He said firmly and before I could protest I found myself being dragged behind him towards the Hospital Wing. I tried to argue on the way there, just for good measure really- I know Snape, once he gets an idea into his head, it's very hard to change his mind.

When we got to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey gave us a stern look,

"What seem to be the problem?" she asked, but before I could say there was absolutely nothing wrong with me Snape cut in.

"He's being pale and disoriented lately, he's not eating and he barely sleeps." He informed the matron and I gaped at him, how the hell does he know I'm not sleeping? Does he creep at night to our dorms to check up on us? The thought made me shudder. Madame Pomfrey scanned me with a critical eye,

"He does seem rather pale," she said and they both looked at me.

"It's the N.E.W.T's." I lied from the top of my head, what could I possibly say? I'm completely taken with Oliver Wood? Somehow I had a feeling this won't go down well, especially with Snape.

"Well, it looks like a fairly simple case of exhaustion," said Madame Pomfrey, "What the lad needs is a bit of chocolate." She went over to her room and came back holding a bar of chocolate the size of a small elephant. "Eat this." She commanded me; I started nibbling at the chocolate unenthusiastically and they both looked at me. I can't stand when people look at me when I eat and I tried my best to avoid gagging over the chocolate. Eventually Madame Pomfrey turned to Snape,

"Severus, take the boy back to his dorm and make sure he's going straight to bed." She ordered, Snape nodded curtly and signalled me to follow. We walked silently through the corridors back to the Slytherin common room, Snape pacing briskly before me, his robes billowing at his wake while I trailed behind him still nibbling my chocolate and wondering how am I going to get to Oliver.

At the entrance to the common room I turned to Snape,

"I will be fine from here," I said and he narrowed his eyes at me "I promise to go straight to bed." I didn't necessarily mean my own, but I _will_ get to a bed eventually, count on that. He looked at me a minute longer and I held his gaze, he knew the last thing I needed was to be seen escorted to my room by my head of house like a first year. Eventually he nodded and I smiled at him, the corners of mouth rose ever so slightly, which was his way of smiling I suppose. He waited for me to enter the common room and I had little choice but to go to my bed. I flung myself on it and felt miserable. I finished the chocolate and licked my fingers clean. I didn't really want to wait until all my roommates were asleep to sneak out, by the time that would happen Oliver would probably give up on me altogether.

"Draco, are you alright?" came the slow drawl of Blaise. I sighed in irritation but called out to him,

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little exhausted." Well, it _was_ the matron's diagnose after all.

"Then I take it you are not interested in an Arythmancy study group. That new teacher is a nightmare! I'm starting to wish professor Vector was back." I rolled my eyes impatiently at his ranting but managed a civil tone all the same,

"No, I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." I pulled the curtains around me to indicate I was going to sleep, and Blaise said,

"Alright then, good night, Draco." I waited until I heard the door close and then sprang from my bed. How the hell am I going to get out of here? I couldn't possibly use the door since it led me through the common room and since I said I was going to sleep it would be rather strange if I showed up in there. My only other option was the window. The window… yes, of course! I could get out of the window and make my way around the castle to the front doors, there were obvious benefits to living on the ground floor, as oppose to say, living in a bloody tower 100 bloody feet above the ground. Better yet, I could _fly_ to the other side of the castle! I was thoroughly excited by the idea as I grabbed my bag and cloak and produced my broom from under my bed.

I carefully closed the curtains around my bed and went to the window; I climbed it and softly dropped to the ground on the other side. Then I mounted my broom and zoomed my way around the castle, until I reached the front doors, which luckily weren't closed for the night yet. I made my way carefully, avoiding people until I reached Oliver's room. I didn't bother to knock, and I hoped beyond hope that the annoying Potter and his annoying friends were gone by now. I whispered the password and snack into the room.

Oliver was pacing the room anxiously, when he saw he let out a sigh of relief and came over to pull me into a tight hug.

"What the hell took you so long?" he inquired breathlessly "I was worried." I smiled and kissed him softly,

"I got detained," I said and proceeded to explain exactly what happened.

He hugged my tight and pulled me to the bedroom with him, in the middle of the room was a table laden with food and two chairs. I smiled again and dropped my bag, cloak and broom on the floor.


	3. Ice lollies and cucumbers

..oo00oo..

**Oliver**

Sometimes I just feel like strangling my former housemates. Gryffindors have such a lousy sense of timing, and I should know, I used to be just like that. Reminiscing with Harry, Ron and Hermione are usually always fun, but not right now.

I was rather concerned that Draco will show up in the middle of things and they start to fight or something, the last thing I need tonight is to carry four seventeen years old to the Hospital Wing unconscious or hexed. But Draco didn't show up, and eventually the Trio left. It was ten minutes since they were gone and Draco still hadn't shown up, and I was getting a little worried. What could have happened to him? I hoped he wasn't caught by Filch, or worst- Snape. Though, being a Slytherin I suppose Snape didn't hold the same terror to Draco as he did for the rest of the school.

I was pacing around, like I always do when I'm anxious, and like always pacing only served to make me more edgy. I just made my mind to go and look for him when I glanced over and saw him standing in the doorway. For a second I wasn't sure weather he's really there or not, I was sure that my mind was playing tricks on me because I wanted to see him so bad, but then I took him in my arms and he was real enough, and smelled like wind- Umm, somebody's been flying.

When he told me what happened to him I couldn't hold my laughter. This is Hogwarts for you! You can't do _anything _without at least ten people knowing about it. We made our way to the bedroom, were dinner was still waiting, warm (thank Merlin for warming charms) and we sat down to eat.

"You know, professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey are right, you do look a little pale," I said and he growled, "So I'm going to make sure you _eat_." I continued and he narrowed his eyes at me,

"I'm not a little kid, _Wood_." Ah, so now I'm Wood again… he didn't look too happy by all this attention to his health but he did eat. After we finished eating we sat quietly, the warm feeling from my gut was making me a little drowsy, when Draco spoke,

"Oliver, are you mad at me?" I looked up in surprise- where did _that _come from?

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm not ready to…" he kept his eyes firmly on his plate and I could see his cheeks turning pink, and bloody hell, his embarrassment only served to make him look even more fetching. He lifted his eyes to look at me and I swallowed hard.

"Don't be daft, of course I'm not mad at you." I managed and a slow, shy smile spread across his face. If someone had told me four years ago that Draco Malfoy could be shy and sweet I'd probably think they were a bit soft in the head and yet there he was blushing and smiling shyly like a bloody maiden, and all because of me… "I told you already I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to, and I mean it." I assured him.

"Then you don't mind that I never… did anything?" I could see he was nervous by the way he stabbed his food with unnecessary force. Well, I always believed that there is nothing like sharing first time experiences to appease one's mind.

"Of course not. Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it in no time. You just have to make sure your first time is with someone you trust, otherwise that can be rather… horrible." I haven't thought about that in years, it's amazing what the human brain will block on its own, even without a memory charm.

"Was it really that bad?" I looked up at him and smiled, he looked almost concerned.

"Oh, yes. I was too young and too cocky. I thought I knew better than everyone else." He reached his hand across the table and placed it on top of mine squeezing lightly, his eyes boring into me.

"Tell me, please…" he pleaded in a quiet voice.

"Are you sure you want to hear all the gory details?" he nodded rather eagerly and I smiled, "Ok, I'll tell you. It was during the summer right after I turned fifteen; I was crazy with hormones and parents and looked for every possible way to rebel against them. I used to go to pubs and clubs all over town, trying to get the bartenders to sell me alcohol. I wasn't very good at swindling them but I found out I was _very_ good at getting other men to buy drinks for me. After about a month of this I thought I was ready to move to the next level, I guess my head got swelled up by all that male attention I got that made me think I was ready to play the game without knowing the rules."

I trailed off, glimpses of memories flooding me, when I look back at that summer I cannot believe I was such an idiot, it's a wonder I didn't end up dead in the gutter or something. A little squeeze of my hand brought me back to the here and now and I looked up to see Draco looking at me, his brow knotted in concern. I smiled at him to reassure him I was all right and caught my story trail again.

"Anyway, long story short, I ended up in the loo of some dodgy pub one night with someone over twice my age pounding me against the wall." I ran my hand through my hair and felt Draco's grip on my other hand tightening. "That was an eye opener, no mistake there… That experience shocked me off to celibacy for the next year or so. It took me a while before I could let anyone touch me again. I guess not being able to sit down for a week can do that to you." I tried to smile and shrug it off but I could see that Draco was rather upset by it.

His grip on my hand was almost painful. I lifted his chin with my finger and made him look into my eyes. I loved the way his grey ones stormed over and showed everything he didn't want to say out loud. I took a deep breath; I didn't really meant to scare him off, on the contrary. "Don't worry, I'm fine, once I did get over that experience I more than made up for lost time." I said cheerfully but his eyes darkened even further. Bugger, coming across as a little tart probably isn't the best way to handle things, and right now I have a feeling that the less Draco knew about my sex life the better it would be for all parties concerned.

I looked at him and turned the hand that was under his grip so that the palm of my hand was now facing up and caught his wrist. I pulled him up from his chair and sat him in my lap, my arms encircling him in a tight grip, he rested his arms on my shoulders and looked down at me,

"Oliver, I'm so sor…" I didn't let him finish the sentence before taking his soft lips with mine. I didn't need his apology, and I didn't want it. None of this was his fault; it wasn't anyone's fault but my own really. Plus, it was almost seven years ago and I _did_ move on from there.

"Just forget it. I shouldn't have told you, I didn't mean to upset you," I whispered into his hair, "It really doesn't have to be this way for you."

"Is that a promise?" He tilted his head to look at me, his eyes soft with hope and I found myself smiling.

"Yes, I promise." He smiled at me and we kissed again. I got up from the chair and carried him to the bed. I really ought to stop doing that; he's not as light-weighted as he looks and it's defiantly not cutting any favours for my shoulder.

We continue to kiss on the bed and my fingers found their way under his sweater. His skin felt so soft and perfect I couldn't wait to get my hands and mouth all over that sweet porcelain heaven. I pulled the sweater over his head and my shirt over mine. Just like I thought, perfect.

I ran my lips and tongue and hands all over his chest and stomach, and was rewarded with little moans. I looked up and saw his head thrown back, his hair spilled all over the pillow like molten silver and gold. My fingers ghosted along the edge of his trousers and a brilliant idea stroke me. I made my way back to his mouth,

"Draco," I breathed his name and his eyes flared shot, "Can I try something?" I asked cautiously, his eyes snapped open and became almost round; I smiled to reassure him, "Can I, please, suck you off?" he swallowed hard and I waited patiently (I should probably get a trophy for managing to stay that calm and not ravish him with my lips completely) and he slowly nodded. "Don't worry, it's not going to hurt, and you might even enjoy it. Just relax." I told him and he nodded again.

I resumed my slow path down his chest, heading purposely south. I opened the fly of his trousers with one hand while my mouth was occupied in the region of his nipples. I was very please to note that he was already hard, so I pulled his pants down to his ankles and came back up to kiss his thighs. His fingers balled around the covers and his breathing became shallow. I stroked him softly trying to relax him, before taking him in my mouth. He let out small chocking sounds and cries and I almost smiled (it was a little difficult at the moment).

I knew what I was doing, hell, I did so many times before, but his reactions were rather new, and that was far better than I expected. He was positively dizzy with the new sensations and I couldn't help the little bust of pride that passed me. He was also very close, as you might expect a seventeen years old on his first "night out" as one might say. I looked up to see him and to my surprise I saw him looking down at me, his chin resting against his collarbone and his eyes almost black with lust. I gave him a little swing of tongue and watched as his head dropped, his back arched and I had just enough time to pull back before he came.

I muttered a cleaning spell before going back to his mouth; his eyes were still squeezed shot and his face looked relaxed and sated, and he was still slightly panting. I mentally gave myself a slap on the shoulder to congratulate myself for that brilliant idea when Draco opened his eyes and looked at me. I cupped his cheek and he pulled me close for a demanding, filthy, porno-quality kiss. His leg went over my side, well, at least that was what he intended to do but his trousers and pants were still around his ankles and as a result his foot hit my shin with force and I moaned with pain. Draco hastily broke the kiss,

"Shit, Oliver I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" I smiled at him and took off his shoes and socks and trousers. Now, _that _was _much_ better.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

I'm not sure, but I think I just died and gone to heaven.

After Oliver's horror story I was sure the night was over and I was on my way back to my dorm room. I shouldn't have bullied him into telling me all that. It didn't really help him and certainly didn't help me; I thought I might go into a celibacy shock just from hearing that.

Luckily, Oliver had other ideas and let me tell you, they were damn brilliant! I never had anyone suck me off before (I bet you're already tiered of hearing about all the things I _didn't_ do…), and I never knew you could feel like that. It was like… I can't even explain it- it was so _intense_.

I'm not entirely sure what he did to me down there but I never thought the blood could drain so fast from your brain and it felt like every last drop of it found its way down to my groin. That lack of oxygen made me feel dizzy, but dizzy in such a way you just want to stay dizzy for all eternity. But in the same time I was also so hard I couldn't believe it was possible for me to last more than a couple of seconds. It was rather a strange feeling, trying to control things when you obviously can't. Those two impulses colliding so spectacularly inside me, I felt like I might explode to a million pieces, and that they would have to scrape me off the walls or something.

We lay facing each other for a while and I couldn't really stop the stupid smile the kept threatening to creep to my lips. Suddenly I felt Oliver's hand ghosting between us, I looked down in surprise and then back at him, he smiled apologetically at me and I took a deep breath,

"May I?" I pointed down.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want." He said, rather bravely I might add, as his breath was hitching and he bit his lip in effort not to touch himself,

"Might as well." I muttered and made my way, trailing his chest with my lips, mainly to give myself time to think of what I was about to do.

When I reached "down under", the only thing I knew for sure was that I had absolutely no idea how to proceed. I kissed his thigh softly to buy myself more time when he hissed in silent plea. The hissing sound gave me an idea. Ice-lollies! I closed my eyes and tried to think about ice-lollies and how I usually eat them. I took a deep breath and started working, first there were the long licks on every side of the frozen candy to make sure nothing was dripping, then there was the gentle sucking of the tip to get out as much sweetness as possible, then there was soft nibbling. At that point Oliver was making such delicious noises I could feel myself starting to get roused again.

"Draco…" he moaned and said something I didn't catch, I let out a small questioning noise and he suddenly gasped and arched. I hastily removed my mouth from him and looked up, he had his arm slung across his face and his teeth were biting into his wrist. When he felt the change in my position he looked down and removed his wrist, before I could ask if he's alright he moaned again and tossed his head back,

"Do that again, please…" I smiled and complied. This time I took him inside my mouth as much I dared, and usually at that point I would work my tongue around the ice-lolly and suck on it but I couldn't really do much with my tongue right now because there was hardly any room left in my mouth to move it. I experienced a momentarily panic at the lack of ability to breath and then remembered that I still had my nose, which not only let in much needed oxygen but also the scent of Oliver, which drove me completely crazy.

"Draco… I can't… hold… on, get… away…" Oliver was panting and I didn't really understood what he was talking about when my entire mouth was gushed and flooded with his essence. I gagged and splattered, I was coughing and my eyes were watering. Oliver immediately rose and slapped me on the back while he muttered a cleaning spell and all the goo on my face was gone. I looked sheepishly at him; this was _not_ the impression I wanted to leave after giving my first blowjob. Oliver smiled at me and muttered another spell and handed me a big glass,

"Drink this, it will help with the taste." He said gently, and I took a careful sip,

"Pineapple?" he shrugged,

"I like pineapple, better than pumpkin juice anyway."

I sat crossed legged on the edge of the bed stark naked sipping the juice slowly, peering at Oliver over the top of the glass. He lay on his side propped on one elbow looking intently at me. I lowered the glass,

"I'm sorry I messed things up."

"Are you kidding? That was _brilliant_! I never had anyone give me such a blowjob before, that tongue of yours should be outlawed." I couldn't stop the blush from creeping up to my cheeks, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I didn't. I've never done it before, I just thought about ice-lollies." I confessed and he burst out laughing.

"Gods, I should consider myself lucky then. The first time I was doing that I was told to think of a cucumber… not only was that rather unsettling, but also, there are very limited things you can do with a cucumber that can be considered sexy…" This time I joined his laughter.

He got off the bed and announced, "I'm going to take a shower. You could go in after me if you like, see you in a bit." With that he disappeared behind the washroom door, leaving me on the bed to finish my pineapple juice.

When he came back he was wearing a pair of pyjamas bottoms and smelling of soap, he leaned behind me and bit my shoulder gently "Go get cleaned, and come back to bed." He whispered his warm breath on my bare skin was sending shivers through me again. I handed him the glass and went over to the corner to retrieve my bag and then to the shower.

After I finished showering I took out my pyjamas, and after a moment's thought decided to follow Oliver's lead and use only the bottoms. I brushed my teeth, humming to myself and finished getting ready.

When I came back to the room Oliver already cleared the remains of dinner and was curled under the blankets, waiting for me. I climbed to the bed and snuggled besides him, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Good night, Draco." Oliver's voice was soft above me, his breath rustling my hair.

"Good night, Oliver." I answered.

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. That was _great_ fun!

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

I didn't realize how much I missed to waking up alongside someone until I didn't. When I opened my eyes in the morning the bed was empty, there was no one there. I glanced at my bedside clock- it was only ten a.m. I felt a little stab of disappointment, I was rather hoping for a little morning action, of any sort. I lifted my head and saw that Draco's bag was gone, but his broom leaned against the wall forgotten. I called his name out loud, just in case but I didn't get any response. I rolled my head to the other pillow and groaned in frustration when a piece of parchment slid from it and hit my face. I took it and tried to focus on it while rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"_Oliver, Good morning._

_I had to go back early so that my pesky roommates won't suspect me. _

_Thank you for last night, it was brilliant. _

_Could we please do that again tonight? _

_Owl me back, _

_D._"

I smiled wide and stretch out like a very pleased, very large cat. I got out of bed and went to the washroom. The first thing I saw was that Draco left his toothbrush behind, I think he must have forgotten it because all his other things were gone. It looked good there, along with mine, it looked right somehow.

After I got dressed I took out a piece of parchment and wrote a reply,

"_Dear Draco,_

_Last night _was_ brilliant. _

_I'd love to repeat it. _

_Eight o'clock, my place. _

_O._

_B.T.W, you forgot your broom here_."

I went over to the owlery to send my note before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. When I got there breakfast was almost over, and I didn't want to detain the house-elves, so I made myself a little stack of toast and jam sandwiches and wrapped them in a napkin. I made my way out of the castle and walked over to the lake. There weren't many students out here; it was a cloudy day, not very typical for the middle of September.

I sat myself down and unwrapped my breakfast, looking at the sky. The grey clouds rolling by reminded me of Draco's eyes, and I liked it. I was halfway through my first sandwich when I heard a voice behind me,

"Hey, Oliver." I looked up and saw Harry, I glanced behind him for signs of Ron and Hermione and he smiled "I'm afraid it's only me today. Can I sit down?" I nodded and he sat beside me. I offered him one of the sandwiches and he took it gingerly and then sighed,

"Is everything alright?" I asked and he shrugged and started taking off little bits of his sandwich, some he put in his mouth and some he tossed in the water. He was clearly upset, "What is it?" I asked gently and he lowered his head.

"I'm not sure. It's just that, sometimes I get a weird feeling. Like I'm all alone," he trailed off somewhat awkwardly and when I didn't say anything he looked up at me and tried to smile. "I mean everyone around me seemed to be cupped off except me. Hermione has Terry, Ron has Lavender, Neville is going out with Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff, Dean is with Parvati. There is no one left for me."

"Is there someone special you want to be with?" I asked and he nodded sadly. "Who is it you want?" I'm not very good at giving relationship advices- I was never very successful in any of mine, but Harry was troubled and needed someone to talk to and the least I could do was listen.

To my surprise he blush rather violently and I was suddenly stroke with a strange idea, "It's not… me, is it?" Harry lifted his brilliant green eyes at me and then shook his head, frowning a little and I almost sighed in relief. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Harry, he's quite fit as a matter of fact, but having an affair with more than one student was a bit much, even for me. Besides, I have a little blonde fetish going on, between Peter and Draco it looks like a pattern of sort.

"It's not that simple." He said quietly, "It's not someone I can just approach. They would never want me anyway." He sounded so sad I just wrapped my arm around his shoulder to reassure him.

"Is it a teacher?" After a moment's hesitation he nodded slowly. To be honest, I was getting rather intrigued by that, I'm usually not one for gossip but I never back up on a good story- especially not when that story lashed itself at me. "Is it McGonagall?" I asked and tried to keep a straight face, when Harry gaped at me in horror.

"I like 'em older, not ancient!" he called out and I laughed, he smiled and turned his head away from me again, and continued to toss pieces of toast in the lake, "It's Lupin." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him,

"Ah, of course, that would have been my next guess."

"Really?"

"Hmm, no." He smiled a little.

"Oh, come on, Harry. You don't have to feel bad about it. We've all been there," I assured him and he looked up in surprise, "I remember I had such a crush on him back in seventh year. He was so quiet, so smart. And he has the most amazing hands, you can just tell he can _do_ stuff with those hands." Harry was nodding while I was talking and I knew that he felt the same way.

"I didn't know you had a crush on professor Lupin."

"Oh yeah. And I wasn't the only one; pretty much every student from the third year up harboured a little crush on him. Boys and girls alike, you should have heard the girls of my year talk about him… each and every one of them fantasised about marrying him. It was rather funny actually."

"Why was it funny?" he asked curiously

"Because everyone in his right mind could see he's a raving poof." At that Harry's eyes widened and he looked alarmed and pleased at the same time. "Don't tell me you didn't noticed that," but the look on his face clearly stated that he didn't. Maybe it is true what they say about us Gryffindors being a little thick. Harry sighed and looked even sadder than before and I could understand why- finding that the unattainable object of your affection swings the same way as you was rather frustrating. We sat in silence for a while, I was nibbling at my second sandwich and Harry was staring down at hands, as he had no toast left to toss. "You should forget about Lupin, he's much too old for you. I'm sure there are plenty of other boys that would love to… indulge you." He laughed bitterly

"Like who?"

"Well, what about that guy from Hufflepuff," he stared at me blankly, "The one with the three names?"

"You mean Justin Finch-Fletchley?" I nodded enthusiastically. "How do you know he's gay?"

"It's not that difficult. We sort of have a way to know one another; some people refer to it as gaydar. It has to do with the way we look at people, communicate, the way we dress… stuff like that." I felt really weird explaining these things that seemed all too obvious to me.

"In that case, Malfoy must be a complete poof." He said and I nearly chocked on the piece of toast I was currently chewing, Harry slapped my back as I coughed and looked rather concerned. "Are you alright?" I held out my hand and nodded trying to blink back tears. When I could finally talk again I tried to smile hoping I didn't make too much of a mess out of things, but luckily Harry seemed to think I was chocking because I was trying to laugh. It suddenly dawned on me just how bizarre this conversation was- I never actually contemplated the idea that Harry might be gay, I do have a gaydar, I just never said it was a particularly good one…

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

Damn it! I was having such a nice day up until now. Stupid Potter! Why does he always have to ruin everything for me?

When I woke up this morning I was so happy I felt like I could float from joy. It was almost eight o'clock and I knew I didn't have much time to return to my dorm before Blaise woke up, so I got up and got ready at top speed cursing Blaise all that time. What I really wanted to do was stay here and watch Oliver sleep; maybe wake him up for a bit of snogging or something.

I just made it back to my dorm in the knick of time and managed to fake waking up and doing my morning routine with Blaise. We went down to the Great Hall together for a bit of breakfast; I noticed that Oliver wasn't there- the little twat was still sleeping! That is so unfair.

After breakfast I let Blaise to convince me to join him in the library for an Arithmancy session, he's really having troubles with that subject. I already finished all the homework the "Nightmare" (as we call the new teacher) gave us, so I didn't much mind. On the way to the library I was almost knocked over by one of the school owls. I took the note from his leg and took a quick glance at it and smiled before slipping it in my robes. Yes, I'm going to stay with Oliver tonight as well. I could hardly suppress my delight at the thought.

"What was that?" Blaise asked me and I shrugged,

"Nothing."

He looked at me curiously and I gave him a look that suggested he better drop the subject, which fortunately he did.

When we got to the library it was almost empty, the only other people there were Granger and Boot studying together in the corner, did I mention that they make up the most boring couple in the history of couples? I dropped my bag at a table near the window and went over to get some books to help Blaise with the blasted Arithmancy. When I scanned the shelves a title suddenly caught my eye- "When a wizard loves another wizard" I stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds, staring, then I glanced quickly up and down the aisle to make sure no one was watching before slipping the thin book inside my robes. My cheeks were flushed and my heart was pounding, I scolded myself for having such a reaction to a simple title.

When I came back to the table I caught a glimpse of a figure going towards the lake. A closer look confirmed it was Oliver. Between him and the book there was very little chance I could actually concentrate. Fortunately Blaise decided he wanted to tackle the problems on his own before asking me for answers. This left me free to just stare out of the window at my lover (can I call him that now? I'm not sure yet… but he promised me he would be, so I can't be buggered with technicalities). He was sitting on the ground eating what looked like sandwiches when along came Potter, of all the bloody people in the castle.

That was when my mood was totally ruined, I fiddled with my eagle quill and watched them sitting there chatting amiably to each other, and then- horror of horrors, Oliver was putting his arm around that blasted Potter and they were sharing a private laugh. The quill snapped clean in my fingers spraying ink all over the table, Blaise shrieked in terror at the big black blotches on his parchment. Before I could say or do anything Madame Pince was hovering above me looking like an over grown raged vulture and promptly kicked me out of the library.

I stalked outside feeling murderous and saw that Oliver and Potter were already gone. Well, Mr. Wood will have some answering to do tonight! I slumped myself under a tree and sulked for a while. It not nearly as fun to sulk when no one sees you at it.

I rolled over on my stomach and felt something hard jabbing me in the ribs, and took out the book, which I completely forgot, in my jealous frenzy. I stared at it for a while without opening it. I never actually meant to take it out of the library; I just forgot it was in my robes. I suppose I could always return it once Madame Pince will forget my little outburst.

Once my conscious issues were settled I gingerly opened the book. The first couple of chapters gave a short history about homosexuality and a list of famous gay wizards throughout the ages, which I didn't really care about. I scanned the list for good measure though, when a certain name sparked my interest. Oh gods, Merlin? _Merlin_ was gay? Well that sure made them nights down in Camelot rather interesting… I chuckled at the thought.

I leafed through the book when I got to the chapter entitled "Homosexual sex", I wasn't sure what to expect here. As it turned out, it was far worst than I thought; the book had detailed information regarding positions, accessories and helpful spells. And worst of all, there were _pictures_! Oh, Merlin, I could never do _that_! I'm not even sure it's anatomically possible, I thought wincing at one of the pictures. The two wizards in it were entangled in a rather complex position and I couldn't really grasp how they actually managed to _move_ as well.

I was so engrossed in the book I didn't hear the soft thud that should have warned me that someone just sat beside me.

"What you rea-ding?" came the singsong voice of Pansy and I almost jumped up in surprise. Before I could hide away the book she grabbed it and held it out of my reach,

"When a wizard loves another wizard," she read aloud and I tried to grab it again, "My, my Draco looks like you _are_ serious about Wood after all…" I gave up on trying to grab the book and sat back to glare at her, but she wasn't abashed by that, the little vixen. She scanned the pages briefly when she got to the sex chapter. Since I couldn't get the book back I settled for watching as her eyes widened in horror and her mouth dropped open. She looked at me,

"You _do_ that stuff?" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips; she looked just like I did a couple of minutes ago. I shook my head,

"No, we're not," I said firmly and then added in an afterthought, "But I bet Merlin did…" she looked at me in puzzlement and I turned to the page of the famous gay wizards. She gaped,

"No way. Do you realize how brilliant this is?" she turned back to the pictures, I knew she wouldn't be able to resist them for long. Sometimes she was like a little kid. We scanned the pictures for a while and I started to feel uneasy, both because most of the positions suggested looked quite painful but mostly because the look of two naked men kissing and messing about was rather arousing and the last thing I wanted was for Pansy to see me get exited over a bunch of pictures. I had to get rid of her and soon.

"Say Draco, can I borrow that book?" her eyes were glittering in a rather disturbing way, what on earth is _she_ going to do with a book like that?

"No! Go away, Pansy!" she pouted at me,

"You're no fun!" she complained and I glared at her until she started to laugh,

"Ok, ok, I'm going. But you have to promise me you'll tell me everything you and Wood did tomorrow." She was overly cheerful about the whole thing and that was a little annoying, and there was absolutely no way I was going to tell her _anything_!

She waltzed away still leering and I rolled my eyes. It was fairly obvious to both of us that she will not rest until she got every last bit of information out of me, but I defiantly wasn't going to make it easy for her!


	4. Naughty books

..oo00oo..

**Oliver**

After escorting Potter back to the castle I decided to look for Draco. This morning things were left a bit unfinished and I wanted to make sure he was alright. When I got to the library I overheard the Zabini boy tell one of them over grown monsters Draco was hanging with that Draco was kicked out of the library and was now probably sulking under some tree.

It took me a little while to find him, but I finally did. He was sitting under a tree but he wasn't sulking. In fact he looked rather… aroused, reading a book. I approached him and when he saw me he jumped to his feet in horror and glared at me in anger. His behaviour was strange, not to say a little insulting. He tried to turn and leave but I caught him and pinned him against the tree.

He still looked at me in disdain when I slipped my hand under the belt of his trousers. I wasn't sure what was his problem but the fact that he was hard was plying merry hell on _my_ nerves and I couldn't think rationally. He looked at me with those amazing grey eyes, which gradually misted over and fell shot. You can't really keep an angry look when someone is giving you a hand job.

When we were done I cast a cleaning spell on him and moved my hand to his waist. He opened his eyes and tried to sulk at me again, although the soft post-orgasmic glow was making his eyes shine like silver, and the sulk really didn't have the effect he was aiming for.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Why are you being so friendly with Potter?" he shot back. So that's his problem?

"You're jealous?" that was almost ridiculous, especially since nothing happened, or will ever happen with Harry. To my surprise he lowered his eyes and looked like he was about to blush again. He _was_ jealous… I wasn't sure whether to laugh out loud or feel pleased by that. Instead I lifted his chin and kissed him, this is always a good solution. "Heard you got kicked out of the library, what did you do?" I was trying to lighten the atmosphere and change the subject but he blushed even more furiously and shrugged. Ok, maybe not so much a change here… "What are you reading?" I tried again, but the blush stayed, although a little smirk crossed his lips.

I bent over to pick up the book and looked at the page Draco was looking at. Oh, that would probably explain the hard-on I thought with a smile.

I turned another page and flinched back, Draco sniggered and craned his neck to see what I was looking at.

"Did you ever try that?" he asked curiously.

"No! But I heard of it, you're suppose to be very limber to do that… I could never lift my leg that high. I did try once, at Quidditch practice, lifting my leg, I mean and ended up with a cramp." I knew I was babbling but I couldn't stop myself. Where the hell did he get the bloody idea of going and reading what looked like a gay-porn-sex-manual… he shouldn't be looking at stuff like that! He's far too young. And I'm being far too patronizing… I realized.

I closed the book with a snap, I think that's enough of that for the moment, and looked at Draco. "Where did you get that book?"

"The library."

"You're telling me you actually checked it out?"

"Weeell, not exactly…" he looked sheepish

"You stole it."

"No I didn't! I… borrowed it. I _will_ get it back."

"Why do you need that stupid book for anyway?" Draco shrugged and blushed again,

"I just thought that some of the suggestions there were, um, interesting."

"Oh? Are you saying that you want to try them out? I didn't know you had a kinky side to you, Mr. Malfoy." I was teasing and he was blushing again. I was enjoying making him feel shy and bashful, he was so cute like that. I moved to place myself behind him and put the book in front of us. I opened it again and the page showed a list of famous gay wizards, and I sniggered, Draco leaned back in my arms and asked with a smile,

"Merlin?"

"No, Wronski." I said and we both smiled. There is something very reassuring to learn that one of your childhood heroes is gay. Not to mention one of the best Quidditch players that ever lived. I turned a couple more pages when I got back to the sex chapter. "So, which of these did you had in mind?" he leafed through the book with a devious smile and pointed,

"How about this?"

"Ah, a classic. Alright, let's go." I said briskly and he looked up in alarm,

"What, now?" his eyes were wide as I turned to kiss his neck softly,

"Of course." I was proceeding to the soft spot under his ear when he said with a slightly wobbly voice,

"But… we're in middle of the grounds, someone might… see us."

"All the more exciting," I breathed into his ear and stuck my tongue in, "Don't you agree?" he pulled away from me (with visible effort I might proudly add) and looked at me genuinely alarmed and I couldn't help but laugh, he was so easy to wind up…

"You sodding bastard!" he called and punched me, I was almost doubled up with laughter and his punching caused me to drop to my knees. I pulled him with me and we landed on the grass in a heap. He looked a little put out by my teasing and I kissed him softly to appease him.

"If you're up for it, we might try something tonight." I said gingerly, I didn't want to scare him off, but he smiled and gave me a half nod half shrug to say maybe. I got up and dusted myself and helped him back up as well. "I have to go, I promised Lupin I'd help him with something…" I ran my hand on his cheek and leaned forward whispering in his ear, "Are we still on for tonight?" he nodded and smiled and I kissed his cheek before turning to leave.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

I just received a hand job from Oliver Wood, in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds. There has to be a law against that…

I _was_ jealous, I _am_ jealous. I can't help it, I have this thing about possessing things and people and it's getting borderline obsessive with Oliver. I can't watch him with someone else; it's making me almost physically ill.

After he decided to scare the shit out of me with his stupid teasing, I was once again left to my own devices, with a rather naughty book, umm, what is a boy to do?

Within five minutes I was propped against the wall of the Astronomy tower's balcony, where no one can see me. I decided to study the book thoroughly so I won't fuck up tonight. I wasn't necessarily aiming for mind-blowing sex but it's always good to know what you're up against. Besides, I had about four hours to kill before going to see Oliver again.

I pulled out a piece of parchment from my bag to put over the pictures, because I couldn't possibly concentrate while I was looking at them and now Oliver wasn't around to help so it won't be as much fun.

I began to read what the author had to say about the subject of homosexuality:

"_The definition of homosexual is "a person who is sexually attracted to members of your own sex". However the degree of attraction complies with the varying levels of frequency, willingness, and/or interest. _

_Same-gender sexuality involves two or more individuals of the same gender. Homosexual people who pretend to lead a life of heterosexuality are often referred to as living "closeted" lives, that is, they hide their sexuality in the "closet". The term "closet case" is a derogatory term used by homosexuals to refer to another homosexual that pretends to be heterosexual, and "coming out" or "outing" refer to making that oriention (semi-) public voluntarily, or as an action by others respectively._"

Alright, nothing new so far. I leafed a bit forward to see if there was something more interesting that can actually be of use to me, when I came across a passage that seemed rather interesting:

"_Anal sex is a form of human sexual behaviour. While the term "anal sex" can be used to describe any sexual act involving the anus, anal cavity, sphincter valve and/or rectum, it is more specifically used to describe the insertion of the erect penis into the rectum through the anus._"

Fine, interesting… basically the only thing I've learned here is that clinical writing and terms that involve any butt parts are a major _turn off_! Damn!

After passing rather excruciating ten minutes reading I decided to go back to looking at the pictures. I had a feeling I'd be learning much more out of those and besides, there was actually a chance I'd still want to have any kind of sex after watching them rather then wanting to cut off my own prick, like I do now.

By the time it was eight o'clock I was mostly confused. I opened Oliver's door and decided to play it by heart. I didn't bother to knock; I knew the password after all.

When I entered the inside room, I found Oliver on the bed, reading a book topless. The room was full of music, which was surprising to say the least. How on earth did he manage to create music?

The notes were soft and sounded a tad metallic, I didn't know the tune and I suspected it was rather muggle.

I dropped my bag to the floor with a loud thud and Oliver almost jumped up in surprise, I smiled sweetly at him while he gave me a scolding look for scaring him.

"Where's the music coming from?" I asked before he had time to say anything. It seemed to be coming from a square box in the corner, which I am positive was _not_ there the other night.

"It's a stereo, it's what muggles use to listen to music with," He explained, "My mother sent me a new set today, as a present for the new job. Now I can finally listen to my CD's." He smiled broadly at me and I couldn't really resist his smile, so I went over to the bed and kissed him. "Hmm, I have an idea," he whispered against my lips, "Take off your shirt." I pulled back and looked suspiciously at him but he just smiled.

I started undoing the buttons of my shirt without taking my eyes off him. Once my shirt was on the bed he got up and pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my neck, "Dance with me," he said and I wrapped mine around his waist. We started moving with the music, looking at each other and smiling.

The song spoke about a couple wanting to dance together, cheek to cheek. The singers' voices, for it was a duet, were warm and earthy and I was soon caught in the melody while we danced together cheek to cheek… well, not really, we were mostly busy kissing and running our hands on our newly exposed skins.

"King Louis and Queen Ella." Oliver was sighing in my ear and I figured he was talking about the people singing, but I didn't really know any muggle singers so it didn't mean much to me. He was humming the words with them, his eyes closed completely absorbed in the song. It was really amazing; I've never got to see him so loose, and in the same time so concentrated on something.

"How come you like muggle music so much?" I asked him,

"I'm a half-blood, my mother is a muggle. She has a passion for music from the 60' and the 70', jazz mostly and I guess she passed it on to me." I looked at him in surprise, I had no idea he was a half-blood. He saw my expression and smiled, "Does it bother you that I'm not pure-blood? I know Slytherins tend to place high emphasis on family lineage." I shrugged,

"I don't mind that you are a half-blood, I just didn't know that before. It doesn't really matter whether you're pure or half, other than marrying you, we could pretty much do anything," he laughed,

"Oh, I don't really think _that_ would be much of a problem…" I smiled and we resumed the dancing, I pushed his arm out of the way so I could place my head on his shoulder, I was in heaven, and my heart beat so that I could hardly speak. I think I got caught up in the tune a little too much…

When the song ended we continued to hold each other, I simply didn't feel like leaving him, his skin was warm against mine and it felt so good, so safe to just wrap my arms around him. Oliver was still humming to himself and I could feel the humming against my chest. This calm atmosphere helped my to get rid of the last of my inhibitions and I felt rather brave and ready for anything.

I pulled Oliver closer to me and lifted my head from his shoulder. I kissed him passionately and he complied with matching vigour. I started to pull him towards the bed without breaking the kiss and we soon fell on it in a heap of limbs. Without wasting time my fingers started to work on his fly and he pulled out of the kiss breathlessly,

"Hmm, you're rather enthusiastic tonight, I take it the book was helpful?" I snorted dismissively and he cocked his eyebrow with a puzzled look.

"The only thing that bloody book taught me was that if I ever hear the words "Anus" and "Rectum" or anything that is related to that area it would be far too soon!" at that he threw his head back and laughed. I allowed him a moment to satisfy his mirth and then plunged on his gorgeous lips again. He responded eagerly (once I could actually catch his lips and he stopped laughing) and quickly upturned our positions trapping me under his body.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked huskily and I nodded without taking my eyes off his.

There were a couple of minutes in which we frantically tried to undress one another, our hands kept interfering but in the end we were both naked and rather sweaty.

Oliver was looking down at me with those amazing hazel eyes and asked me again,

"Are you sure?" I tried not to roll my eyes in frustration or thump him,

"Yes, I've already said I'm sure!" he gave me a cheeky smile

"Well, technically you didn't say anything…" I narrowed my eyes and he chuckled but sobered up real fast. Probably decided it was best to take this chance while it lasted.

He kissed me tenderly moving his lips from mine to my cheek and then down my neck. I closed my eyes and simply gave in to that amazing feeling his lips always induced in me. He was circling his tongue around my nipple, sucking in slightly and I bit on my lower lip trying to stifle a cry when I heard a strange tapping noise,

"Can you hear that?" I managed to chock out breathlessly, Oliver didn't stop his actions and just murmured against my skin,

"Ignore it. It's probably just an owl or something." I obediently tried to ignore the sound but the tapping became more insisting and it broke my concentration and drove me nuts. I lifted my head,

"Oliver, you should see what it wants." He groaned in frustration and lifted his eyes to meet mine,

"Just ignore it. It'll go away."

"When was the last time you ignored an owl and he just went away?" I asked logically though by the life of me I can't really say how I managed to be logical when Oliver was doing such delicious things to my body. He heaved a great sigh and rolled himself off me and went to the window. I sighed deeply and cursed the owl for its lousy timing and looked over at Oliver. He stood mesmerised to the spot reading a letter, his face ashen. I immediately got up and went over to him, quite concerned,

"What is it?" I asked softly hoping it wasn't bad news. Oliver looked up and silently handed me the letter. I took a deep breath before looking down at the parchment. I could feel my heart quickening its pace and trying to hold still at the same time. Not a very nice feeling. I lifted my eyes to look back at Oliver, his hazel eyes were clouded with an assortment of emotions I could not interpret.

"It's from Puddlemere United," I said quietly, "They want you back."

**

* * *

****Author's note: **The bits Draco is reading from the book are from Wikipedia, I just wrote "Gay sex" and "Homosexuality" and that what came out. The thing is, after reading the part about anal sex I felt pretty much like Draco… 

I know that Hogwarts doesn't operate on or support electricity, the thing is, whenever I open the comp I put music to help me think, no matter what it is I'm doing and "Dancing cheek to cheek" is such a lovely song… I guess that if you have to get technical than Oliver somehow spelled his stereo to work inside the castle. If I find the appropriate spell I'll let you all know.

I don't know for sure that Oliver is a half-blood, not more than I can be certain that Wronski was gay. But since J.K. Rowling never mentioned it, I decided to act on whatever seemed right for the story.


	5. Gods and wizards

..oo00oo..

**Oliver**

"It's from Puddlemere United, they want you back."

I heard the words coming as if from a great distant and for a couple of minutes I said nothing, letting the words and the feeling sink in. I have been dreaming about this letter for the past month, ran a thousand different scenarios in my head as to what I would do when the team would finally ask me to come back. But in the last couple of days I sort of lost interest in that, mostly because of Draco, but now only. The truth of the matter is I felt cheap. I felt like I was dumped by a lover and now he wants me back and expect me to run to him with a smile and bend over to his every bloody wish, and yes I'm painfully aware of the rather inappropriate pun here but the letter made me feel like PU's whore. And right now I didn't feel like bending over and whoring myself for that team. I long passed that stage where I actually cared what they thought, and all that was left was anger for the way they treated me.

I stood staring out the window seeing nothing for a long time.

A small shuffling sound at my side caused me to refocus on my surroundings and I saw Draco standing next to me, gloriously naked and immensely frustrated. I sighed and scooped him in my arms and buried my face in his soft hair inhaling his scent and trying to forget the stupid letter.

Draco didn't move, and he didn't return the hug, I noticed after a couple of seconds. I lifted my head and looked at him; his eyes were dark with sadness and anger. I chewed on my bottom lip trying to figure out what to say when he spoke quietly,

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." He took a deep breath and pulled back from me. I looked at his hurt face and knew he was hoping for a different answer, one I could not give him just yet. Pissed as I was at my team I couldn't just ignore their letter, if nothing else I still had to find the honourable way out of this mess. "Draco, please. It's not that simple. I need to talk to Dumbledore before making any decisions."

He walked over to the bed and stood there with his head bowed. I battled the urge to hug him since I had a feeling he would not appreciate that when he slowly turned and looked at me,

"What does it mean for me?" his voice was quiet, almost flat and lifeless.

"I don't know." There wasn't anything else I could say. "Look, come to bed, please. Let's just go to sleep and tomorrow I'll sort this whole thing with Dumbledore." I reached out for his arm but he shrugged me off. Now I was getting a little annoyed, I'm not sure how he managed to turn the situation to revolve around him but frankly I was a little disturbed by that, and even more disturbed by the fact that I caught myself contemplating on giving in to him and tell him exactly what he wanted to hear.

Instead I took a deep breath and went over to the bed. It was rather obvious that there wasn't going to be any sex tonight, even if Draco was up for it, I wasn't. I crawled under the blankets and waited for him to join me, I wasn't at all sure that he would but I hoped he would. It would make things much easier if he did.

After about five minutes in which he stood facing the wall, his back to me and I stared at the ceiling I felt him inching under the blankets as well. I turned and pulled him to me, he was here and I wasn't about to let him slip away, not until the morning anyway.

"I'm sorry, Draco. This is defiantly not how I pictured this evening ending…" I tried to chuckle but my heart wasn't in it.

"I'm only staying here to see what will happen tomorrow." He said stubbornly. I didn't argue with him, I didn't care what reasons he had with himself for staying, I was just glad that he did.

He turned his back to me and I placed my arm around him midriff.

His breathing became slow and rhythmic but I knew he wasn't sleeping and I knew he knew I wasn't sleeping either but there wasn't much left to talk about.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

Fuck! Double fuck and bugger! Guess what I didn't get tonight! That's right! Fucked _and_ buggered! Bullocks! I was having such a lovely evening, we both were and then that flipping owl ruined everything.

Puddlemere United wants Oliver back. Which can only mean one thing; I'm going to be left alone. I cannot believe that after all I've been through; after I finally got to that perfect moment I've been dreaming about for the better part of those past four years- _this_ happens.

I know this is childish of me to think like that and I know that it's selfish but hey, I am a Malfoy after all and 17 years of aristocratic, egotistical and self-cantered education cannot be thrown away in a flash.

I tried to find out what this letter would mean to Oliver, to me, to us but all he said was "I don't know" well if you don't bloody know what am I suppose to think! This is also _my_ life we are playing with here.

Mad and confused as I was I couldn't possibly leave, I'm not sure why. There must be a higher cosmic plan for this or something because deep down I knew the right thing to do was leave.

I lay in bed with Oliver holding me, spooned against my back and tried not to wallow in self-pity. This is about Oliver, I kept reminding myself, this is about his career and what he needs, my selfish wants and needs shouldn't enter the equation and as of tomorrow he will no longer be mine. I sighed deeply; as of tomorrow he will no longer be mine. He'll be back with his thousands of screaming fans and endless stream of beautiful boys for him to pick from. And I would be left alone in this horrible castle to perish. He's going to forget all about me in a week's time.

Well, if he _is_ going to leave tomorrow than I still have tonight to make my claim.

I turned over to face him and was rather grimly pleased to note he wasn't asleep, because that meant I could still get what I wanted from him, what I needed.

I pressed my lips gently to his, nudging with my tongue pleading for access which he granted almost at once. It was a slow kiss, one in which he tried to convey his apology to me and I almost broke down but I couldn't afford to. I rolled him over to his back and placed myself on top of him, I moved from his lips to his neck and slowly down to his chest, I was vaguely forming a plan as I went along, I didn't feel like blowjobs, we already covered those but maybe if I teased him a bit to get him roused enough I could get what I originally came here for. Before I could get very far, though, he stopped me,

"Draco, what are you doing?" I rested my chin on his abdomen and pointedly rolled my eyes,

"What do you think I'm doing?" he looked down at me sadly.

"I don't think it's such a good idea." I rose to my knees with shock, what the hell is wrong with him?

"But you promised me." I tried to keep my voice as casual as I could but it was in a great danger of slipping to whining. Oliver raised himself to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around me. My body was trembling with humiliation and anger.

"You are going to leave me and forget all about me in a couple of days and I bloody well need this and you bloody well promised me!" I tried to fight against his arms but he wouldn't let go of me and I had to bite my lip hard, I was not going to cry in front of him.

"I'm never going to forget you. And I'm not leaving so soon." I looked at him sadly and didn't want to believe him; I am so bad with rejection. "You have no idea how much I want to make love to you," I could feel shivers running down my spine at his words while my soul was filled with new sadness because there was clearly a "but" lurking in his words. "But not like this. Not while we are both so agitated." I told you there was a "but" in there somewhere. And not the right kind of but…

There was no point fighting it, I realized, I would just have to wait till morning for my doom. I got up from the bed and walked to the washroom. At the door I turned and saw him still sitting there on the bed looking perplexed and I said softly,

"Don't wait up for me."

Inside the washroom I wrapped a towel around my waist and sat on the closed lid of the toilet with my head between my hands. There were so many thoughts going through my head I couldn't actually focus on any of them, it felt like looking inside a pensieve's swirl and not being able to pick the memory you need, but I was pretty certain all the thoughts that currently ran through my head were all very dark and foreboding.

I don't know how long I sat like that, but when I finally made my way back to the room Oliver was sleeping. I slipped into the bed beside him and stared at the ceiling for a long time unable to sleep.

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

When I woke up on Sunday morning the first thing I saw was Draco curled up in the corner of the bed as far away as possible from me. I sighed and looked at the clock, it was little after eight and I decided to go and talk to Dumbledore right away. I needed to solve this matter even if it meant to wake the headmaster on a weekend day. I needed to finish this for my mental stability and peace of mind.

When I came out from washroom I saw that Draco was awake. He sat on the bed, his naked torso so inviting and warm I had to clench my fists and pushed my hands deep in my pockets to resist the temptation. His face was sad, his clouded grey eyes followed me with an almost desperate look in them.

"Please stay here, until I get back." I pleaded quietly. He sighed and nodded, not taking his eyes off me for a second and I left the room.

While I made my way through the corridors I felt my anger towards PU rise again. When I got to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office I was royally pissed off.

"Godiva chocolate" I barked at the poor gargoyle that quickly sprang out of my way to allow me to travel up the spiral staircase to the headmaster's office. When I got to his door I suddenly remembered where I was and who I was about to face and I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself down before knocking on his door.

"Enter." Came a cheerful voice from within and I gingerly opened the door. Dumbledore was standing by his phoenix's perch feeding seeds to the magnificent bird and cooing to it.

When he saw me he turned and smiled brightly at me,

"Good morning, Mr. Wood. What brings you to my office in this hour of Sunday?" the calm atmosphere in the office made me feel rather silly for fuming so I simply handed him the letter. Dumbledore read it carefully and then looked up at me, "Ah, I see we have a little problem here. Why don't you sit down?" I sat down while he walked around the big desk to settle himself into his chair. "Tell me, Oliver, did you decide what you're going to do?"

I studied my nails and said quietly without looking at the old man, "Yes, but I would like to hear what are my options."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well, Puddlemere United had renounce its claims of you and you do have a binding contract with this school until the end of this school year. Do you want to go back to play for the United?"

I shook my head and he let out a small chuckle, I looked up at him. Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair his fingertips pressed against each other and his eyes twinkling with amusement

"Now, Oliver, don't tell me you find your teaching job _that_ interesting…" I smiled and shook my head again.

"Ever since I was young I knew that what I wanted to do was play professional Quidditch. When the United signed me in it was like all my dreams came true. But then I was injured and they simply tossed me out without looking back. I would love to go back to playing again, but not like this. They cannot play me like that, tossing me and expecting me to run back when ever they call for me to return," I resisted hard not to mention the 'bend over' part of my argument, somehow it didn't seem all that appropriate right now, "There will be other Quidditch teams in the future." I think I said that last bit to convince myself more than anything.

Dumbledore inspected me over his half-moon spectacles and his smile grew wider.

"I'm glad you feel that way. With your permeation I will write to the heads of the Puddlemere United and inform them that you are not available."

"Thank you sir." I said quietly and got up to leave.

Going back to my room I could almost dance with joy, I managed to keep face in front of the team heads and I didn't succumb to their emotional blackmail, and most importantly right now- I could take Draco without regrets.

I burst into my room to find him crouched in front of the stereo system, as I stood in the door he gingerly reached his finger to press some button or other.

"Draco!" I called out loud and he fell back with surprise, I couldn't help but chuckle. First rule in dealing with pure bloods- don't let them near any muggle artefacts without proper supervision. After visiting Percy Weasley in the Burrow one summer this rule was burn in my brain forever, watching Mr. Weasley playing around with plugs is a very educational experience.

He got up and dusted himself with an air of wounded pride and then his gaze hardened as if he suddenly remembered that he was still mad at me. I smiled sweetly at him and went over to take him in my arms,

"What's going on? What did Dumbledore said?" he asked eagerly, worriedly.

"I'm staying here," I informed him with a wide smile and then leaned to whisper in his ear "Did you really think I'd leave you like that?" a slow smile spread across his face and before I knew what was going on he was all over me, his arms circling my neck and his lips hungrily seeking mine. I pulled him back to the bed and we fell on it together.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

I was only looking; I wasn't going to touch the sordid thing, this "Machine of music". I had to occupy myself somehow while awaiting my doom.

I was only looking at the thing when I heard Oliver's voice barking my name in fear. I was so consumed in watching the stupid box I ended up in a rather undignified heap on the floor.

"Did you really think I'd leave you like that?" I was still struggling to regain my dignified composure when he said that and Malfoy or no Malfoy; I spent a rather agonising hour just to hear those words. And as soon as they came I was all over him. Dignity be damned, I had Oliver Wood!

Before I knew it we were on the bed kissing frantically like the other person's lips were pure, sweet water for the desert vagabond. But now that there were no more barriers and no more obstacles in our way I suddenly felt a little scared. I had Oliver for the rest of the school year, right? So what was the rush?

Other parts of me didn't seem to agree with my brain, and right now those parts were soaking up all the blood from the brain and I realized that moral inhibitions strong as they may be, are no match for that raw almost animal-like passion that was sweeping over me at the moment.

Oliver pulled down the pyjama bottoms I threw on myself while waiting for him and in the same time that he kissed my neck and shoulders. My skin was warming up and I felt like I was burning and his touch was the only thing that could calm this intense fire of my skin, but he was wearing far too much, I couldn't feel enough of his skin and that was just wrong.

"Take off your clothes…" I managed to chock out breathlessly and he smiled down at me and in one smooth motion pulled himself away.

He licked his lips and smirked sexily at me and then went over to his music machine. Uplifting tunes were spilling and filling the room; Oliver closed his eyes and started to move with the rhythm of the music while touching himself and slowly shedding his clothes. I looked at him completely in awe, I've seen him naked before but not like this. His muscles were running fluid under his skin glistening with sweat; his eyes were sparkling with mischief and lust.

Before I could complain of the distance he was here again, pulling me to the centre of the bed and started ravishing my torso with his mouth again this time to the tune of the music. I soon found that my body was moving with the rhythm as well. When that song ended another started this one slower and softer.

Oliver leaned across me to reach his bedside table and pulled a tube out of the drawer. He kissed my temple gently and showered feather light kisses all over my face to relax me.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he breathed in my ear and I sighed in frustration,

"Oh, not this again…" I managed to answer, and he lifted his head again, looking down at me.

"I don't want to do anything if you're not ready."

"I've waited four years for this, I don't think I can get any readier than I am." I choked out and tried to catch his lips again but he pulled back and gave me a devious look,

"You've been waiting to have sex with me since I left school?" I felt the blush tinting my cheeks, shit, I didn't plan to tell him _that_… "No, no, I'm quite honoured," he said with a smile, "And slightly terrified."

"Why?"

"Well, I have a lot to live up to, if I don't give you the perfect "night" you would be crushed and disappointed" I knew he was making fun of me but I wasn't going to let him wind me up like yesterday,

"Then you better top yourself then…" I purred and he smiled again. "Show me what the big bad Wood can do." He looked at me, his eyes twinkling and his lips curved in a little smile that suggested very naughty things, and oh, how I wanted him to do them to me…

And he did. And that was amazing.

He kissed my cheek ever so softly and whispered in a hushed tone,

"What do you want? Tell me." Now, what sort of question is that? How the hell should I know what I want? _Obviously_ I have an idea but I've never done this before, what if I say the wrong thing and Oliver would make fun of me?

"I don't know…" I confessed and he didn't seem in the least bit surprised, perhaps I shouldn't have been so quick in confessing my virginity in the first place…

"Then I'll show you what I want," he continued with the same voice "To do to you." and then added some tongue for good measure, causing my skin to shiver and my eyes to roll back.

His tongue went down to caress my chest and I felt my lungs going up on fire, his teeth slowly dragged over my skin, occasionally biting softly and causing me to jerk involuntarily. I closed my eyes and figured he knew what he was doing, I mean, if what I got from his evasiveness about his sex life was correct, he was suppose to be a bloody expert!

My hands rose on their own accord to gently touch him, while his tongue slowly circled my nipple, by gods I have no idea how he does this but that feels soooo good… every stroke of his tongue sending another flash of desire straight to my groin, and I could feel that Oliver knew it.

He continued his path down in the same slow, agonizing pace that made me want to whimper, when he finally reached my cock I was almost ready to burst. I didn't think I could last another second, especially not after Oliver took the tip of me into his mouth and did those amazing things with his tongue. He parted my thighs and placed himself between them, taking my legs and wrapping them around his waist.

The next thing I felt was a surge of pain going through my spine. My eyes flew open and I looked down at him trying my hardest to quell the desire to scramble away and hit Oliver hard for doing this to me. My eyes met his, he was looking at me in rapt concentration biting the side of his lower lip like he did whenever he was reading a particularly interesting paragraph or trying to teach the first years to fly (I watched him during one of his classes, quite fascinating, really).

"Relax." He said quietly. Easy for him to say, his not the one with a finger stuck up his arse, is he? But I tried to do as he said and took a deep breath through my nose, letting it out through my mouth, and another. My body was relaxing almost against my will and I wanted the feeling of nothingness again. He started to rock his finger gently and I completely forgot about pain or hurt and just let that fantastic feeling wash me over.

Somewhere in the back of my brain there was a little annoying voice that kept explaining exactly what Oliver was doing. Damn that stupid book, I did not want to know that he was prepping me so that he could enter me without splitting my rectum or whatever, I just wished Oliver would do something do drown that annoying voice and fast before I'd take my wand and blast my own brains out.

Luckily, he did. A second finger soon joined the first, I never really knew you could do these things with just fingers, my back was arching again and my head slumped against the pillows.

Just when I was getting used to the sensations and starting to bloody love them he withdrew his fingers. I moaned in frustration and was rewarded with a small chuckle. I opened my eyes again and saw Oliver's eyes twinkling with mirth at my reaction, he leaned forward to catch my lips again and while I was relaxing into the soft kiss he entered me. And Thor, Zeus and Osiers - that _hurt_! My breathing was coming out ragged and I felt like I was about to burst- this is not what I was bargaining for when I asked Oliver for a shag, this is not what I wanted! This is too much for me, this is just too…

"Shh, relax. It's ok, just relax. Breath." Oliver's voice was so soft and soothing I couldn't take it anymore and I felt the tears rolling on my cheeks. Oliver kissed them softly and kept whispering things I couldn't understand, his hands ghosting over my chest delicately, I felt my body relaxing again, because deep down I knew that once I did I was going to end up feeling far better than I ever felt before.

I opened my eyes again, Oliver was still looking at me biting his lip but this time he was the one who looked as if he was in pain.

"A-Are you alright?" I managed to chock out and he tried to smile at me, his bottom lip looked painfully swollen and I could see the teeth marks,

"I need to move, bad." He confessed in a low growl and I almost burst out laughing, I was so engrossed in my own distress and pain that I completely forgot that Oliver was very hard and very much inside me and that this was probably the best time to see if the theory of feeling better is actually true.

I drew another shuddering breath and forced my body to relax again and then nodded to him.

Oliver started to move slowly, drawing back slightly and back inside again and sweet Merlin, I most definitely just risen a couple of inches in the air with that thrust. I wondered how high Oliver could lift me, and if he could go just a little bit faster.

"Gods, yes…" I knew it was my voice that spoke but I can't recall opening my mouth to say anything. Oliver was smiling in mischief- I just know he did and then pulled out again only to ram into me harder. This time I was actually seeing stars exploding behind my closed eyelids. And if this is a sin, then spank me hard and send my straight to the abyss because I. Want. More.

As Oliver delivered himself into me again and again I felt myself going higher and higher, it felt like riding a broom in the middle of a storm. You had to keep everything dead focused so you would not fall but in the meantime you simply wanted to give yourself up to the wind and let it sweep you wherever it would go.

I could feel Oliver taking me in hand and soon matched the pace he was establishing with his thrusts and I was lost again, there was such a loud buzzing around my skull I felt my head might explode. My back arched as I neared my climax and before I knew it I was coming hard, covering both Oliver and myself with my essence.

With a final thrust that sent me crying out loud he came, inside me.

Unlike what I felt when reading the book- this was not gross at all, it was perfect, it was the way it should have been and I was finally free.

Oliver collapsed on top of me, panting and then rolled to the side, as to not to crush me. I could feel his breath puffing on my shoulder- scorching hot against my sensitive skin. I turned and buried my face in his chest, not caring that I was wetting him with the tears that still hung fresh on my cheeks. Oliver smelled so good after sex that all I wanted was to close my eyes and fall asleep with his arms around me and his smell filling every last bit of my being.

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

WOW! This is pretty much all I have to say about things right now. My gods that was incredible. It was the first time I took someone who was a complete virgin and broke him in, as they say. And that felt so fucking good. Yes, there was the discomfort in the fact that Draco was so stressed out and in pain that it nearly ruined everything but thank Merlin, he pulled himself through and managed to overcome his fears.

I looked down on his head, resting on my chest and smiled. My eyes travelled his body while my hand was playing with the soft locks of that pale golden hair. The sun was shining down on his hair making it glow, and I glanced at the clock, it was nearing ten a.m. I smiled lazily- Sunday is such a wonderful day…

When I opened my eyes again and glanced at the clock it was around one p.m. Draco was still sleeping, his head still on my chest and his breathing coming out soft and causing me to shiver each time the heat of his breath was gone and was replaced with searing chill.

I moved a little to make myself more comfortable and Draco stirred, nuzzling my skin in his sleep. He was so cute when he was asleep. It was amazing, I felt like I was dating several different people at once. There was the Draco the whole school saw, the arrogant, snobby _Malfoy_. There was the Draco of his friends, slightly less annoying but still in full control, always weighing pros and cons of every action. And there was MY Draco, the one that gave himself so completely to me, the one that dropped all the masks and was letting out a side I bet no one, not even his parents saw before. And not just when sex was involved, whenever it was just the two of us it was as if he felt he was allowed to be himself and I loved it, I loved the fact that I made him be this way. The moans and screams of pleasure during sex was just an added bonus.

"Hmm, morning…" came the lazy voice from around my shoulder and I smiled,

"It's after one p.m." I said and his head looked up dazedly,

"Really?" I nodded and he rolled to his back and stretched languidly, I watched him and felt the jibes of pleasure prickling again, he was just too bloody gorgeous. And he knew it.

Draco got up from the bed and looked at me, or rather at a very specific part of me and a slow, delicious smile spread across his face.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said and started to make his way to the washroom, he opened the door and then paused before tossing behind his shoulder, "Are you coming?" with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes, gods, if I had known that it only took one time to get him to act like a little slut I'd have taken him a long time ago.

**

* * *

****A/N: **

I cannot resist making the most horrible puns… it's like an illness or something… And the worst part is, I actually find them amusing…

BTW- the choice of the three gods (Thor, Zeus and Osiers) and the order is not accidental. It's the order they appear in the song "The origin of love" from the divine "Hedwig and the angry inch".


	6. Love bites

..oo00oo..

**Oliver**

When I entered the shower it was already full of steam. Draco stood there humming softly to himself, his back turned to me. I stepped inside and wrapped my arms around his waist,

"You little minx," I gently bit his earlobe and he sniggered before tilting his head indicating I was more than welcome to ravish his soft neck, which I gladly did. I was nearing the edge of his shoulder when he said in a low voice,

"Fuck me, Oliver." My teeth sank in his sensitive flesh and he hissed. I lifted my head to look at him, and saw his face set in firm resolution while his eyes were soft with pleasure, a fucking arousing combination.

I was never one who needed to be told such things twice and I immediately reached for the bottle of shower gel (Yes, I know it's girly, but I got practically addicted to the stuff once I left school. Especially the tropical fruits one, what can I say- exotic scents gives me a hard on…)

One of my hands was holding Draco in place while the other was prepping him. He moaned softly and his head slumped back on my shoulder. I couldn't really stop myself from biting his neck while slowly entering him- if I learned one thing from our first time it was that it was better to distract Draco before I actually penetrated him so he wouldn't freak out, even if it was his second time and he already knew what to expect. Or perhaps because it _was _his second time and he already _knew_ what to expect.

I delivered myself slowly, I was really happy and rather grateful he didn't freak out this time, it was a rather painful experience before, having to wait for him to come round while all I wanted to do was thrust as hard and as fast as I possibly could because it was such a torture to be so hard without being able to do anything about it.

The skin of his neck was so soft and sweet under my lips I had no desire to cease from lapping it. As my thrusts became deeper my teeth join in and Draco hissed again,

"Harder…" he whispered and the shock of this word caused me to still, "Fuck. Me. Harder." He pleaded and I smiled, hey if he's going to ask so nicely I'm not the one who's going to say no.

Fuck, he was so hot and tight, it was almost unbelievable. The heat from the shower mingled with our lust and made me feel like my brain was turning to green mush. The force and depth of the thrusts grew and I was greatly rewarded with Draco's head rolling on my shoulder, his breath coming out in small chocked gasps and soft moans.

He was so darn cute, and he was actually one of my quietest lovers, it was quite a change as I got used to the ones who liked to shout and give out orders in a loud voice for the whole freaking world to hear. Peter used to do it, only he would call out stuff in all sort of languages, he spoke seven fluently and knew words in at least dozen more, as a language researcher it was rather helpful. But talk about taking your job a little too serious…

I reached around him to grab his cock in my hand while the other was teasing his nipples, my mouth never let go of his neck. It gave me immense pleasure to know that Draco was absolutely under my control, under my power and yet it was I who was powerless as his muscles tightened around me.

We both came together with a soft cry and stood under the steaming water trying to catch our breath. I slowly pulled out of Draco's body and turned him around; his eyes were closed as his arms sneaked around me to hold me tight. His head rested on my shoulder and I slowly ran my hands over his backside, rinsing the remains of the soapsuds from his skin. We stayed like that for what felt like eternity, caressing each other softly- neither of us wanting to move until the water started to lose heat.

I gently pushed Draco from me in order to step out of the shower. I went over to the pile of towels the house-elves left and threw one at Draco before taking another and starting to dry myself.

I had just finished wrapping the towel around my waist when I heard a soft anguished cry. I looked up and saw Draco staring at the mirror in disbelief. He turned to me and pointed at his neck where I could see, blossoming on his pale, creamy skin a big, purple, ugly,

"Hicky!" He cried out in shock, "You gave me a bloody hicky!" he turned back to the mirror in horror and I tried to stifle a smile. I loved the fact that I marked him, and I even loved the fact that he was mad about it- guess that's the masochist bit in me. "Oliver!" he cried in a shrill, pleading voice, "Do something!"

I moved to stand behind him so that I could examine the damage, up close it did look rather horrible, there were teeth marks and the skin was very much bruised.

"I don't think I can heal it, I'm rubbish at healing charms," I said apologetically, "You should probably go and see Madame Pomfrey…" He gave me an icy glare,

"And say what? That Oliver Wood was shagging me senseless in the shower and got a little carried away?" his voice was dripping of malice and I couldn't stop my smile,

"Pretty much, if you can only drop the bit about the shagging and my name…" he narrowed his eyes at me, clearly not amused… Gods, he was making such a fuss over a small hicky, you'd think he never got one before… wait… never mind.

"Oliver, this is not funny! Fix it!" he snarled and I sighed.

"Fine. Let me go get my wand." I said and headed out of the washroom. I grabbed my wand from the bedside table and returned to the shower. Draco was still staring at the mirror, looking at his hicky from all angles and getting more desperate by the second.

"Well, I can't heal it, but I can conceal it." I said cheerfully as I went to stand behind him, he nodded tightly and I whispered the spell. He checked his neck and was please to see there was no trace of the love-bite left. He took a deep breath and turned to me,

"Thanks." I smiled sweetly at him, bugger, he actually managed to make me feel guilty for giving him a bloody hicky… unbelievable- we've been intimate less than 24 hours and I'm already whipped. "What's the spell you used?"

"It's the most basic concealing charm there is. I'm surprised you don't know it, I mean how did you get by all those years without having to hide love-bites and other marks." He glared at me with narrowed eyes and I cursed inwardly, yet again, I managed to forget he was a virgin up until several hours ago. But to my defence I can only say that you do _not_ expect someone on his second time around to be that bold!

"Sorry." I said softly and slid my hands around him, I tried to nuzzle the side of his neck (the other side) when he jumped out of my arms and turned furiously to me,

"Oh, No. You are not going anywhere near my neck! Or any other part of me that is visible above clothes! I don't trust you, you… ravishing-hicky-maniac!" I couldn't really hold my laughter anymore, and I could even see the tiniest smile gracing his lips. Draco turned back to the mirror and examined his neck yet again, he gingerly touched his neck and cringed.

"It's a concealing charm, not a healing one. You still have the bruise, you just can't see it." I said in a soft voice.

"How long would it last?"

"A couple of days." He turned and looked at me with contempt again,

"I meant the spell."

"Me too!" I had just about enough of this attitude. I don't remember being so self-conscious when I got my first hicky… I was actually quite proud of it, although I must admit that the fact that it was located on my chest was rather helpful, as no one actually knew it was there. But that is not the point! His hicky was hidden and there was no reason for him to still fuss about it.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

I cannot believe he gave me a hicky! By all means, _I_ should be the one who's doing the marking around here! I am a Malfoy after all. But on the other hand, that was one hot fuck… I wouldn't really mind a love-bite, if it wasn't on my neck for the entire world to see. If news of this reach father I'd be royally screwed.

Right now, though, the last thing on my mind was father, especially when Oliver preformed a warming spell on the room, and stood there facing me. I locked eyes with him and stepped closer, losing my towel on the way without breaking eye contact. Oliver's lips quirked up in a little devious smile as I closed the distance between us. Without a word I tugged at the towel wrapped loosely around his waist causing the fabric to fall to the floor in a pool of white.

I grabbed Oliver's shoulders and pushed him back towards the bed. I could see the surprise in his eyes at my daring but there was also something like admiration, and mostly lust- making his hazel coloured eyes almost black as the pupils dilated.

Soon Oliver found himself sprawled on the bed, while I hovered above him on my hands and knees. I straddled him with my knees preventing him from moving his legs and was pleased to see his tongue dart to lick his lips in anticipation of what was to come. I felt really brave, not to mention mischievous and I wanted to get back at Oliver for giving me the bloody hicky in the first place and then teasing me about it. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them both high above his head.

I lowered my head to kiss him, not too sweetly. The rest of my body was still in the air, not touching him and he grunted angrily in the kiss unable to move and bring me down, which pleased me greatly. I shifted my position a bit and brought my hands a little lower, dragging his wrists. The angry grunt immediately changed into a cry of pain that startled me so much I actually jumped up and landed on his hips, my hands close to my chest and my eyes wide with shock. Oliver grabbed at his left shoulder and looked at me with a sad smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. It's my shoulder…" I tried to smile and not betray the fact he nearly gave me heart attack, and after taking a couple of deep breaths I was composed enough to lower myself gently and rest my head on his uninjured shoulder. Oliver's arm went around me and his fingers started tracing slow circles at the small of my back. I mirrored his action only on his shoulder. I could feel the tight muscles under the tips of my fingers, flexing slightly.

"How were you injured?" I asked in a small voice, realizing it was the first time I actually thought about his injury. Of course I've heard about it, it was in all the papers and it became the talk of the day in Hogwarts in the end of last year but among all the gossip and speculations I've never really understood how exactly it happened.

"Didn't you read the paper?" Oliver's voice was grim and I had a feeling he wasn't all too crazy about all the attention his injury got from the press.

"I did but they never said how it happened."

"It was the last game of the season," he started in a quiet voice, I like that voice, it seems to have a body of its own, like invisible fingers caressing my skin softly. "We played the "Falmouth Falcons" I don't know if you ever seen them play but they are like a team of Marcus Flints." He looked down at me and I raised my brow questioningly and gave him a mock-innocent look (well as innocent as I could while laying naked in bed with him after we just shagged, that is) Oliver smiled,

"Oh, you know what I mean. Anyway, the game was rough and dirty as always and the Falcons were ruthless. This year their beaters were so big they could actually hit the bludger half way across the pitch and still knock people off their brooms. I was doing very well at that game, I managed to save at least 10 goals and the Falcons were royally pissed at me. It didn't really help their mood that our seeker was about ten times better than theirs. In the end one of the beaters decided to take matters into his own hands and smacked the bludger at me while my attention was elsewhere. The sordid ball hit me square in the shoulder, which was dead painful but wasn't the worst part. I was knocked backwards from the force of the blow and my shoulder crushed on the goal post, which practically shattered it.

"I don't remember much after that but I was told I dropped like a rock from the broom and only the wits of my couch to slow down my fall didn't result in my death. I spent almost a month in St. Mongu's while the healers tried to put my shoulder back together. There was also a problem of torn muscles and such."

"And now?" I tried to keep the feeling out of my voice, because there were so many emotions trying to present themselves, the want to protect Oliver, the disgust and anger towards the one who did to him, the need, almost overwhelming need to hug him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear to make him forget.

"Now I'm fine. Sometimes the shoulder still acts up, especially when I make certain movements. But I'm fine, and I've never managed to actually find out which movements are the wrong ones." He added at the sight of the blush the crept to my cheekbones.

"What about the United?" I asked, I didn't understand why they let him go in the first place only to beg him to come back now.

"At first it looked like I might never actually heal. They thought I was done for and that I could never mount on a broom again, let alone catch a quaffle. They started to scan for new keepers almost at once, just to be on the safe side as they said," his voice was turning bitter as his lips curled around the words, "They got a great offer from the Harpies for Andrew Killian, the International Irish keeper, and who wouldn't want the keeper of the current world champions, who, by the look of their qualifying campaign are going for a second title in a row?" This time his voice was devoid of any feeling and sentiment, he was starring at the ceiling and the only sign of anger was in the way his hand clutched the bed spread. I leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his chest, I couldn't think of a single thing to say, not one that would actually help, anyway.

"Why do they want you back now? That doesn't make sense, if Killian isn't injured and neither is the reserve keeper…"

"I think it's their subtle way of saying sorry for kicking me when I was down." His voice was bitter again and I just felt like hurting each and every person who did this to him.

"What do you feel about it?" I knew how it made _me_ feel but I needed to hear what he thought, sort of validate my own feelings.

"I think it's insulting."

I saw the muscles of his jaw tighten and couldn't think of anything to say or do but lean forward and catch his lips in a soft kiss. He didn't really object and I soon found myself trapped under his body again.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to shag you again. I think you had enough for your first day." I was about to protest and say I was perfectly fine when he pressed his hand on my bum, his fingers sliding slightly in the gap and I realized he was right, I did have enough for the moment.

**

* * *

****A/N:**

When you're trying to write a sex scene while listening to Metallica, you end up with stuff like- Fuck. Me. Harder. No sweet caresses here.

In excessive heat your brain _does_ turn to green mush. Really, I saw it in "CSI-Las Vegas" once, so gross! Awesome show.

I decided that Quidditch should be like football, leagues, world cup, European cup- the lot. It's much easier for me to think about it because I'm following football closely. The only thing I don't think Quidditch has is the champions' league… pity, still Go Gunners!


	7. The morning after

..oo00oo..

**Draco**

It was already late afternoon when I made my way back to the dungeons. After our first kiss I felt like skipping, after today I was floating.

In front of the common room door I stopped and rearranged my features. I've been hiding my true feelings for so long that the poker face came naturally to me. I didn't want to muck about with any of my house mates, and I most certainly didn't felt like answering their questions.

I crossed the common room as fast as I could with my head up high radiating haughtiness and indeed no one dared to even speak to me. I was especially glad that Pansy wasn't there, her presence would mean a lot of uneasy questions and right now I just wanted to go to sleep, it's been one of the busiest Sundays I could recall.

But once in bed I couldn't really sleep. I'll give you three guesses what I was thinking about… but- unlike what you think it wasn't about what we did all day. This time it was Oliver's eyes.

I never actually thought about people's eyes before, I always sneered on the "The eyes are the windows to the soul" crap. I knew people thought my eyes were cold, steel grey as they called them, just like my father's. When I first saw Oliver, all them years ago I thought he had brown eyes and brown hair, nothing too special. It was his other features that attracted me, but today I realized how wrong I was. Oliver's eyes aren't brown just like mine aren't icy blue (as my mother seems to think).

Green, gold, brown, hazel- it's all in there, lapping over each other, flowing next to each other. Oliver has the most amazing eyes, rings of colour that keep change. I never thought a person's eyes could change colour like that but his does. Deep brown when he's sad, angry flashes of gold and green like sparks from a fire forge when he's mad, and my absolute favourite- little golden lights swirling in deep green whenever he's excited, whenever he's buried deep inside me.

With this sight before me, I slowly drifted to content sleep.

The next morning I came to breakfast early, not because I was particularly hungry but because it was probably my only chance to see Oliver today. I had no idea if he was teaching today or when and even then, his classes were outside whilst mine where mostly indoors.

This morning he looked pensive and maybe even troubled. That bothered me, because I knew it had something to do with me. I was really hoping that he wasn't regretting yesterday, I was in a really fragile state at the moment, not sure where I stood with Oliver- was I his boyfriend? Are we a couple now? Or was I just an easy fuck?

Oliver lifted his head and caught my frown. He's lips curled into a sweet smile, assuring me that he did not regret yesterday. My face broke into a hearty grin. But before I could do anything a little more seductive a hand grabbed my arm and started dragging me away, almost causing me to fall over in a most undignified manner.

Pansy, my _dear_ Pansy… she's the only one who could do something like that without suffering severe consequences.

She kept dragging me without saying a word, I knew she was probably bursting to get the details about yesterday but I wasn't eager to spill them out.

She shoved me into a classroom and closed the door with a loud bang. It was the first time I actually looked at her face; they weren't excited and eager with eyes wide and sparkling. Instead her face were angry, she looked like she was about to slap me,

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" she almost shouted at me, I looked at her with polite interest. I had no idea what on earth she wanted from me, "What do you think you're doing with Wood? Have you no shame?" I shrugged, "What would your father say?"

"Hey! Leave my father out of this! He's not going to find out about it!"

"Ha!" she gave a dismissive snort, "With the way you're acting, do you honestly think nobody's going to find out with the way you two are going on?"

"And how is that exactly?" I was determined to keep my demeanour calm and quiet, the vindictive part of me knew this was a sure way to get her in a strop and in some subconscious level it was exactly where I wanted her, how dare she yell at me like that?

"Draco, are you blind?" She was actually shouting and so I cast a silencing charm on the room just to be on the safe side. "Of course you're blind, you're bloody _in love_!" the way she said it was more than a little insulting, like being in love was some kind of abomination.

"What do you want Pansy?"

"A little bit of common sense from you! Is that too much to ask? Draco, you cannot go around swooning every time you see Wood!"

"I do not swoon!" Now it was my turn to shout, this was getting out of hands, and who the hell is she to meddle in my affairs like that? Best friend or not, there _are_ limits to what one can say!

"Yes you do! This morning alone you went all _googly eyes_ on him! Draco, don't you realize? He is a teacher. Yes, I know he's not your teacher," she said dismissively before I could raise an objection, "But he is a member of the bloody staff and that makes this _wrong_! You could get expelled if this comes out! Surly you understand that…" her voice was becoming desperate and I raised my head to look at her. Her eyes were shining like she was about to cry and I suddenly felt really low, I didn't mean to upset her like that- she _is_ my best friend after all. I rose from the table I was leaning against and came over to hug her. She buried her face in my shoulder and I could feel her body trembling against mine,

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," her voice sounded a little muffled against my shirt, "I don't know what I'd do if you got expelled and I would be left here all alone…" I tightened my grip around her,

"I'm not going to be expelled, don't worry. I promise to take extra care not to draw attention to myself on this." She nodded against my chest and looked up. This time her eyes were dry, that's my girl, and she smiled a small smile,

"You make sure you do." She said and planted a soft kiss on my lips. It was only my extreme bad luck, or enormous fortune (depend who you're talking to) that Professor Flitwick chose that precise moment to enter the room with a class of third years in tow.

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

Wrong, terribly wrong. A huge mistake. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I so deprived of sex that I actually slept with the first kid who throws himself at me? And if it _is_ just sex why the hell can't I stop thinking about him?

I should never have done that, this is far too risky- to get into a relationship here of all places. Now that I'm a teacher I could actually lose my job and go back to square one, exactly where I was a month ago. And Draco could be expelled, and this will be entirely my fault and I do not want to be responsible for ruining someone's lives just because I needed a shag.

I caught his face this morning in the Great Hall, he looked worried. I can't blame him; I wasn't exactly encouraging him with my pale face. I couldn't sleep a wink last night- the scent of Draco on my sheets was driving my crazy. I couldn't stop thinking of him and how much I want him with me, in my arms, in my bed, in my life. But this morning the magic ended as soon as I left my room. It was a nice fantasy, sure, but I wasn't living in my London flat anymore, I couldn't just do whatever I felt like. I arrived to the Great Hall and saw all the teachers and students and then it hit me! What a huge mistake it was to take him yesterday. I couldn't treat him like random shag even if I wanted to. This is too weird even for me, I mean, Draco is in love with me, he has been for years and I never given him a second thought before coming back here.

And what on earth possessed me to think we could ever make a good couple? It was… it was like breeding a greyhound and a hamster- what you get isn't something you can race and it doesn't look cute on a wheel…

I looked down at my bowl of cereals, wondering if it had enough milk in it to drown myself with, when Professor McGonagall's voice was in my ear,

"Is everything alright, Mr. Wood?" I looked up at her in surprise, is everything alright? I wasn't sure at all. "Albus told me of the letter you got from your old team," Gods I completely forgot about _that_. It felt like years ago. I faked a smile as best as I could, after seeing Draco getting dragged away by that brunette girl there was very little I could do to escape my thoughts and I didn't really feel like talking to anyone, but than again, I didn't really feel like thinking anymore so basically I was royally screwed.

"I decided to stay here." I told McGonagall, as if it wasn't obvious from the fact that I was sitting here trying to pretend I'm eating breakfast.

"I'm glad you stayed." She said warmly and this time I didn't have to fake a smile but I felt worse than before. If only she knew… maybe I should have gone back to the team, drag my tail between my legs, bow my head and swallow my pride- it would have been the ultimate punishment for my stupidity. But I didn't, because I wanted Draco, because I wanted to sleep with him and I wanted to be with him and now I don't know what to do anymore.

**

* * *

****A/N:** The bit about the greyhound and the hamster isn't mine. I just came back from a sci-fi and fantasy convention, where the guest of honour was none other than **Neil Gaiman**, and I'm not going to go on about how cute and funny and oh, so British he is. But I saw a couple of his lectures and the bit about the greyhound and the hamster was his example of a really bad metaphor… and yes, he was very cute, extremely funny and surprisingly enough not as British as I thought he would be. 


	8. Let the games begin

..oo00oo..

**Draco **

He's avoiding me. Not in the obvious nose-turned-upwards "I'm not talking to you and I want the entire world to know" but the more subtle, hurtful way of simply slipping out of a room whenever I enter, melting away of a corridor whenever I pass by. It's been four days now. Four days since Sunday, four days since we… since I…

But I'm not going to break. No matter how bad this makes me feel. No matter how cheap. Cheap fuck, which is all I was. I wasn't even a good fuck, just an available and willing one. Gods, this is so appalling, so shameful, the way I practically threw myself in his arms, the way I believed all his sweet words and promises. It's insulting. It's degrading, for both of us.

What the hell was I thinking? I knew Oliver wasn't the faithful kind; you only need to read the society pages to know that he's the kind of guy that would shag any pretty boy around. So I guess I'm just carrying on the tradition of many before me.

Therefore, I will not break down and I will not cry or anything girly like that! I would just lie in my bed and stare up at the canopy above my head and feel utterly humiliated and miserable. Yes, I like this plan.

"Draco?" I will not cry in front of Pansy. I will NOT cry in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Panssssyyyyy…" so much for not crying in front of her… "I'm such an idiot!" she was not expecting me to break down and sob on her shirt, I could tell. But right now I didn't care anymore. I just accepted the fact I was a little slut. And that did not feel good.

"Tell me what happened."

"N-nothing! He hasn't s-spoken a word to me since w-we…" she was fed up with conjuring separate tissues by now and settled for an entire box. I felt like some four years old kid, sobbing so hard I could hardly talk. Fuck you Oliver Wood for diminishing me to _this_.

"The son of a bitch! How dare he do that to you? Tell me exactly what happened!" Before I could stop myself or muster any sense of control I told her everything. The letter, the sleepover, the morning sex, the shower sex, the love bite… the betrayal. I must say she handled it far better than I thought she would, at least she didn't laugh.

"I was just another arse for his collection…"

"Of course you weren't."

"Oh, really? Then how do you explain this?" I could just see she was working hard on what to say next, she didn't want to say anything in favour of Oliver because she couldn't really stand him to begin with but she also didn't want to upset me further.

"You just have to try and forget him." She finally said and I gave her the most disappointed look, this is the best she can come up with? Just forget him?

"Don't you think I'd do it if I could?" I scolded her, Gods; I almost wish I was shagged by some stranger in some bloody loo! At least this way I would have known it was only sex and didn't really have to deal with more than physical pain. At least I wouldn't have become the emotional wreck I am now.

"Well, what the hell do you want me to say? That you should just accept the fact that you were a one night stand and get on with you life?" now she was pissed and that was good because so was I and I really needed that catharsis to vent my feelings.

"Fuck off, Pansy! Do you have any idea how I feel right now?"

"I have a news flash for you, Draco darling. You are not the first man to be stood up and defiantly not the last so stop acting like a bloody martyr!" Now my tears were all dried and what was left was the boiling, sizzling anger that I needed to unload. And Pansy knew me well enough to know that none of this was directed at her, and she also knew exactly what buttons to push to piss me off.

"I'm not acting like a bloody martyr!"

"Yes, you are! I'll have you know, I was in that state more times than I wish to remember. And I got over it! Because that's what people do. They get over things!"

"You never slept with someone you were in love with for four years, just so he would stop talking to you altogether after that." I said quietly. Pansy sighed and lowered her head,

"I know. Look, Draco- you have to let it go. This fixation on Oliver Wood is not healthy. He's totally wrong for you and you know it." I could feel the tears creeping back into my eyes. She was right, I knew it- deep down somewhere in my brain there was still a part that was capable of logical thinking and this part knew she was right and this part agreed that something is to be done, but that was so much easier said than done. I can't do it; I just can't stop thinking of the man that was constantly on my mind for so long just because he turned out to be a jerk. The worst part of it all was that I couldn't forget how sweet he was, how nice. I couldn't stop thinking that it's impossible that all it was to him was sex- he told me stuff, about his family, about his life- hell he told me about his first time. If I was just there for quick shag how come it took two days? Things didn't add up, they didn't make sense and that was slowly driving me insane.

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

I know I disappeared without an explanation. And perhaps I shouldn't have, but I was put in a state where I actually had more to lose than gain in loving someone. I always believed that love should conquer all. Maybe that's why I was never in love before. Sex was easy, sex was safe- sort to speak, sex was something you did to feel good, to let out frustration and horniness, sex was all about exhilaration, giving your body that elevation you could never get wanking off by yourself.

But now things have changed. It was no longer just sex, it never was. And that what freaked me out so much- I wasn't ready for being in love and caring about someone else's feelings. I never thought that it would happen to me- even Peter was safe, because I knew I wasn't in love with him. It didn't stop me from feeling like shit when he left but I think it was because I felt betrayed by the fact that he actually did it rather than me.

Draco was different. Draco is different. I can't just shut him out, and in those four days I realised how much I didn't want to. And now I'm faced with a dilemma- do I throw cautious to all wind and try to make it work or do I take the safe "logical" step and break his heart and save my arse from being fired and what not? It's one of the most ancient dilemmas around, do I follow my heart or my head.

.oo0oo.

Thursday. He's sitting in my office, along with the other three captains, completely ignoring me. I can't blame him. I would probably do the same in his stead, but it still hurt, still pains me to see how badly I've hurt him and all because I fallen so hard for him. I don't remember much of the meeting, the others talked and bickered and I just sat there and wanted to shout at them all to shut the fuck up and then march and scoop Draco in my arms and promise him eternal heaven. Their faces would have made a priceless picture. When they finally stopped talking I called the meeting to an end, I couldn't focus while he was sitting there, looking so pure and angelic with an expression of hate on his face.

As they filled out of the room I called out,

"Mr. Malfoy, can I have a word with you?" He turned without looking at me and leaned against the wall near the door. I waited for the door to close behind Bruckholst's back before turning to him, "Draco," I said softly,

"Mr. Wood." He answered in a cold and quiet voice,

"Please, Draco, don't do that." I knew I had no right to plea but I did all the same, this time he turned his eyes to me, and I saw the cold fire burning in the depths of the icy irises,

"Do what? Bed someone and then ignore them completely? Oh, wait, that's _your_ style, isn't it?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm and every word drove what felt like an ice pick through me,

"You're upset."

"Really, d'you think? And here I thought that professional Quidditch players share brain cells!" Ok, that's not fair!

"Are you done?" The cold feeling was replaced with fury for his totally uncalled for remark.

"Hardly!" Now he was no longer leaning against the wall, in fact he was advancing at me in such a way I actually found myself backing from him, "You know, there is one thing I don't get. You had me- from the first time you kissed me. You know it and I know it." I had a feeling I knew where this was going and it would not be pretty… "You didn't have to go through all the ordeal of actually talking to me, having dinner with me and all that. You could have just shag me and I would have let you." His words hurt. Far more than he'll ever know. Especially since they were absolute true, and now we both knew it, but it didn't make me feel any better. On the contrary, "In fact," he kept on charging ruthlessly, "I think I would have preferred you to just shag me and be done with it, because then at least I would have known it was only a shag, and I wouldn't feel so fucking humiliated!" I tried to reach to him, but he swat my hand aside, there was no stopping him now, "You disappeared, Oliver. For four bloody days! You vanished. We live in the same sodding castle and you fucking vanished!

"So thank you, Oliver Wood, for a most wonderful shag. At least now I don't have to lie when I tell people I'm not a virgin. Thank you, and stay the fuck out of my life!"

With that he simply stormed out of the room, leaving me standing there looking after him. I felt my chest tightening with pain, there was a bitter taste in my mouth and a prickly feeling behind my eyes. This is not how I wanted this conversation to go…

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco **

I made it safely out of Oliver's office after delivering my fury. I managed to get all the way to my bed before collapsing into helpless sobs. I know I was doing the right thing, I know that this "relationship" will ruin me. It would never be a fantasy coming true, with beautiful sunsets and romantic songs. We are simply destined to hurt each other in every turn, and tonight it was me who delivered the pain. It didn't feel good. It didn't even feel right, it just felt lousy. But I had to say what I said; I had to drain the pus out of the wound, so that now I could start over and heal.

It was about time I take the charge back into my life. I was Draco Malfoy after all, not some sodding Hufflepuff who breaks down and cries from anything someone might say to him. And Oliver made me just that, and for that I really and totally and will always hate him.

I needed that bursting out tonight; I needed Oliver to know that even though I was a virgin I was no blushing maiden he could walk all over.

I rolled over in my bed and dried my tears. That's it; I'm done crying for you Oliver Wood. Pansy is right; I need to find a new bloke to fancy.

I tried to run my options in my head but I wasn't too sure who was optional to begin with. Ever since I hit puberty there was one guy I wanted and I never actually looked around on others…

"Draco, are you ok?" Ah, salvation.

"Blaize, can I talk to you?" Blaize sauntered to my bed, looking rather perplexed by the fact I actually wanted to talk to him and not snap at him as I did so often since the beginning of this term. He gingerly sat on the edge of my bed, "I kinda need your help with something." I said and he nodded, signalling me to go on, I took a deep breath, let's do it fast and clean as possible. "You're gay, right?"

"Yes…" He said slowly, this was something we never talked about before, and if I didn't needed his help I would have found it very comical indeed. "But I don't really want to shag you, if that's where you're going with this…" now it was my turn to look stunned,

"I don't want to shag you! Of course not!" I said too quickly and too passionately before I realized it was probably rather insulting. Shit. "I didn't mean it that way. The thing is, I'm kind of too."

"Kind of what?"

"Kind of gay…" I let the words sink between us, to give Blaize time to process it,

"Tell me something I don't know." I was gobsmacked by that. All I could do was blink, and that made Blaize smile, "Come on, Draco, you think I didn't see the way you ogle Wood every chance you get?" Gods, is it that obvious? So much for being an aloof, arrogant and cold Malfoy heir.

"Well, that's the thing. I need a new bloke to ogle." Hell, if I'm going to get somewhere with this I must stop Blaize from distracting me all the time.

"You want me to set you up with a guy?"

"No, just give me a couple of names." Blaize looked thoughtful at that, I was very much hoping he was running lists of possible guys and not trying to figure out how to blackmail me for that. He didn't really have a case, but then again, he had less to lose if he was outed.

"Let's see… I'd stay away from Slytherins if I were you. They'd shag you and stab you in the same turn." He said cheerfully and we both sniggered, takes one to know one after all,

"Hmm, I take it Hufflepuff is out," I nodded, there was no possible way I could ever live it down, I can't help it, I'm a snob and proud of it. "Shame really, Justin Finch- Fletchly is a great lay." Blaize said thoughtfully and I breathed slowly in, trying to clear my head of the disturbing images. "Ok, moving on, Gryffindor… If you had a thing for Wood, you can't really turn your nose at them." He said and emphasised his point by shaking his finger at me, I wisely refrained from commenting, "I guess there's the little Creevy boy, but he's a little creepy, if you ask me- I don't really fancy finding pictures of me naked all over school. There's also Slope, heard he gives great heads. And of course Finnigan. But you can't touch him, he's mine!" Ok, that was news to me, Blaize with Finnigan? Disturbing, yet oddly hot. I can imagine it, chocolate skin against cream, Finnigan chocking out words in weird Irish or whatnot… Urgh! All right, nuff of that! I returned my attention to Blaize, who was still babbling happily,

"…sworn that Boot was a poof till he started dating the mudblood. But then again, he still can be- I don't think she's that much of shag…"

"Blaize!" I cried out, "Can we please focus here?"

"Sure. Let's see, Ravenclaw… I'd say your best shot is Corner. Michael Corner." He added at my puzzled face, "He just broke up with the Weasley girl."

"Doesn't that kind of make him straight?"

"Ha! You'd think! As a matter of fact he broke up with her when he realized she wasn't the Weasley of his choice…" He said meaningfully.

"But if he's into Weasleys…" I tried not to commit to anything, hell; I can't even picture Corner's face in my head, so how am I supposed to seduce the guy?

"For the love of Merlin, Draco! It was just a figure of speech. Besides, the only other Weasley in school right now is Ron and they use him as model in rulers' factories!" I'm assuming this was his way of saying the Weasel was straight, a rather interesting metaphor- it was a little bit too creative for Blaize to come up on his own. I wouldn't be surprised if it came from Finnigan. Maybe this unholy union would actually mount up to something…

"So?" Blaize's eyes were practically sparkling with anticipation for my answer. I suddenly realized that this conversation was probably a little too early, a little too much. Another insult added to the growing list of wrongs that Oliver Wood did me lately.

"So nothing." I said firmly and turned my back on Blaize, clearly indicating the talk was over. Blaize snorted in disdain and got up from my bed,

"You are such an arse, Draco. You know that? No wonder Wood never looked at you twice!" I turned with my wand raised ready to hex the life out of that insolent shit when I heard the door bang behind his back. Lucky sod, but don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him.

I slumped against my pillows again and closed my eyes. Michael Corner… Alright, what the hell, I could make it work. I'll just have to ask someone at breakfast tomorrow to point me in the right direction- I don't really want to make an embarrassing mistake.

See, Oliver, I can do just fine without you. Two can play this game and now that I've learned the rules- it's going to get interesting!


	9. The antichrist of fruits

..oo00oo..

**Draco**

Fucking mind games. I was always good at them; I know how to manipulate people into getting exactly what I want. All my life I've been trained in them, father used to play them on me- taught me how to play them on others. But even father is no match for me anymore.

I love mind games, the bigger the challenge the greater the reward and this one is one fucking huge challenge. Oliver Wood. But I intend to win this one, I want him to come back to me, crawling and begging me to take him- and I would, because I wanted this so much, for so long that it would be stupid to throw it away. But he'll have to understand, he'll have to know that he can't play me for a fool. I am not one of his little one-night fucks in some club's dark room. I am Draco Malfoy and he's going to have to acknowledge that fact because no one and I mean _no one_ is allowed to walk all over me and humiliate me the way he did. I don't really care what his reasons were and I don't want to hear them, there is no excuse for shagging me and then ignoring me. And he thought I'd melt into his arms once he was ready to face me again… Ha! Bet you got quit a nasty surprise last night!

Friday. I like Fridays, they promise the beginning of the weekend, they have a sense of finality to them, end of school end of the week, it's almost holly. I woke up with a good mood this morning, the resolutions I made last night were still fresh and strong in my mind and I was going to act on them, and that sense of mission made me feel right. Plus, there was still the matter of getting back at Blaize for his totally un-called for comment last night, and if there is one thing I excel in its revenge.

I walked into the Great Hall with my head held high, and sat in my usual place. I felt all eyes in the Slytherin table on me and just oozed indifference to them all.

"Morning, Draco." Pansy said in a cheerful voice and I graced her with a sweet smile.

"Morning, Pansy." She looked at me and her eyes sparkled, she knew that something happened, something that had everything to do with the issue of Oliver but had nothing to do with his presence. She was eager to see the unfolding of the drama; she could never contain herself when it came to other people's misery. I could only admire her for her cold heart bitchiness.

I looked at my right and fixed Blaize with a scorching glare, from which he visibly shrank. He knew I'd never do anything as obvious as hex him in the middle of the Great Hall in front of all the teachers but he also knew of my almost unnatural ability to worm my way out of almost every detention I ever merited. That was my greatness and that was my virtue- he could never tell where or when the blow will land.

"Two seats to the left of the Head Boy," he muttered to me and I couldn't help but look at the Ravenclaw table, two seats from the Head Boy sat a most lovely creature. "Michael Corner." Blaize confirmed in a low voice. I could see Pansy turning her head from the corner of my eye; she had a hearing of a fox and a knack to gossip like none other.

I studied Michael while Blaize was doing his penitence and gave me basic info on the sweet bishonen sitting right across from me. "He's pure-blood, lucky for you. He's smart, very smart- even for a Ravenclaw. He's very artistic, he paints or writes or something, I'm not sure. And he's dead shy, but I heard that once you get through his shell…" the last bit left unsaid, blank space for my mind to fill up- and I had to mentally bite my lip at that suggestiveness.

Michael had one of the most beautiful faces I've ever seen, his skin was pale, but not sickly so, and perfect. His eyes were big and blue, not pale blue but deep almost midnight blue and his hair was light brown and looked so soft I just wanted to reach out and run my fingers through the strands. His features were longish, but delicate, his bone structure almost feminine, a true Bishonen.

I watched as he tore small bits off his muffin and brought them up to his mouth with long, slender and delicate fingers that looked just perfect for drawing or doing practically anything…

I watched every move he made carefully, when he suddenly lifted his head, feeling the scrutiny on him. Our eyes met and locked over the space of two tables and I knew I made the right choice. My lips curved in a slow smile that was gentle and friendly and just a tiny bit suggestive- I didn't want to frighten him too soon. Michael lowered his eyes almost at once and to my great delight a soft, rosy blush crept up to delicately grace his cheeks.

"Nice work, Draco." Pansy's voice cut through my musing and I smiled again. Yes, good work indeed. I think that Blaize just may be forgiven for the moment.

As it turned out I was able to execute my plans for Michael much earlier and much easier than I thought possible and all thank to that sordid plant. We were all assembled in the stuffy hotness of the Greenhouse, and while professor Sprout went on and on about our mission I studied Michael again. Thank Merlin for joined classes. He was studiously taking notes of what professor Sprout was saying and I couldn't help but notice that he was left handed. He was also wearing glasses, elliptic lances that suited his face beautifully, the wire frame sending small silvery sparks whenever he moved his head and the metal caught the sunlight filtering through the high windows. The sharp elbow of Pansy in my ribs caught me unaware and I let out a little undignified gasp of pain. Half the eyes in the class turned to look at me; I straightened up and focused my gaze on professor Sprout's chubby and grubby form.

"As today's assignment requires complete silence I shall re-couple you all so that you would have less urge to chat." She said all too cheerfully and all around the room there were groans of frustration which were promptly ignored. She began to read out the list and I let my eyes slide again to the direction of Michael,

"Michael Corner and Draco Malfoy." Wow, what are the odds of _that_ happening? There must be someone up there who _really_ likes me. I looked over at Michael and saw him looking at me, studying me as if to see if I was worthy to work with, all the coyness from breakfast seemed to disappear- he was full in his element now, he was in class.

"Today you would be working on _Perfidiosus guajava. _Treacherous Guava. This tree attacks when there are loud noises in its vicinity, and that is why you would require being as silent as possible. Each tree in the greenhouse has a protective, sound proof barrier around it. Each couple would enter its barrier and attempt to collect as many of the fruits as possible, baskets are in the corner. Stay as clear as possible of his razor sharp leaves and beware of the fruits. If you're hit with one you are to be evacuated to the Hospital Wing immidiately because once the sap enters the blood stream you can be in mortal danger. And if not, then you'll just smell bad for weeks. Good luck." She added cheerfully and we all zoomed in on her with narrow-eyed stares of contempt. Oh, fun, yet another life threatening plant for us to care for.

I moved my bag to the work bench, the small tree- only about 3 feet in height, was just sitting there looking smug. Yes, I know it's just a plant but it looked smug! I could see the shimmering substance of the barrier around the plant. The thick foliage was dark green and menacing looking- the leaves were razor sharp edged, just like the professor said. The small round fruits were visible through the leaves bright green coloured.

"Doesn't look too bad, is it?" A soft voice was heard on my left and I turned my head to see Michael standing beside me. I was extremely pleased to find that he had a soft, quiet voice that matched his features.

"They never do." I said matching his quietness and then smiled at him; Michael returned the smile with a small chuckle and gestured towards the barrier. I took a deep relaxing breath and stepped in, the small tree's leaves rustles uneasily at the quiet swishing sound of my robes and I stood there trying to control my breath and watched Michael stepping in from the other side of the barrier. We stood watching the tree until the rustle of the leaves calmed and then looked up at each other. Michael pointed at himself and I nodded silently- he was to distract the tree and I was to collect as many fruits as I could. With a sharp take of breath Michael began to move slowly, his feet shuffling on the floor, the tree's foliage rustled again in Michael's direction and I watched him and waited for his signal, he stretched his arm far and then nodded to me. I dove at the tree before I even heard Michael's fingers snap. I tried to avoid the sharp leaves and reach the fruits when the first fruit shot, zooming with force near my right ear.

"Duck!" I yelled and flung myself down, cursing Sprout and wishing plague upon her entire house for causing me to crawl under the table in such an unbecoming manner. Under the table I met Michael, his back leaning against the solid wood of table's side. The bench we worked was a long table with occasional openings for students' legs.

"How many did you manage?" he asked in a slightly laboured breath voice. I looked down into the basket I was holding,

"Six, you?"

"Only four." He said sadly, while rummaging through the basket.

"Your hand!" I gasped loudly. From above us we could hear the tree bristling with anger again and I quickly pulled my wand to cast a silencing spell around us. Michael looked down on his hand where a long, sharp gash opened on the back of his delicate-boned hand, blood streaming freely from the wound.

"Stupid tree got me." He said quietly. I reached out for his hand and conjured some bandages, I'm really rubbish at healing charms but hell, this couldn't have been a more romantic moment if I planned it myself. I slowly circled the fabric around his injured hand, our eyes locked together, neither of us looking down at what we were doing.

"Thank you." His voice was so low he was almost mouthing the words.

"You're welcome." I smiled sweetly again, it was amazing how easy those smiles came to me now. His eyes were just inviting them and I was only glad to supply. We sat there for a while without saying a word or moving until Michael broke eye contact and glanced up,

"I think it's safe to have another go. Are you up for it?" Since you asked- Not really, no. I much rather sit here and keep seducing you than face a vicious plant with putrid smelling fruits.

"Sure. Switching?" It was only fair, really. Besides, Michael was injured and the last thing I wanted was to kill him, or have the evil plant do it. Michael nodded and we both stood up and repeated the process.

For the next hour we kept diving in and out of our shelter to attack the vicious tree before it could attack us. By the end of that hour we were both dusty and dirty and panting and sweating- and all because of that blasted… shrub! The time for each attack on the tree grew considerably shorter as the tree, who wasn't stupid, caught on and got angrier each time. The last attack ended with Michael's basket flying the length of the barrier as he stumbled backwards, I slumped on the floor as he was crawling around to retrieve his fallen fruits. The sodding tree caught me off guard and one leaf cut me deep on the shoulder. Michael had just managed to retrieve the last of his fallen fruits when he saw me. He scrambled towards me under the table,

"Shit, Draco, are you ok?" From above we could hear the tree bristling again and Michael actually growled in annoyance at it before casting a silencing charm. I couldn't help but smile. "Let me see." He said quietly and his hands reached over to my tie. I had absolutely no intention of stopping him.

His face were screwed in concentration as he undid my tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of my shirt. He then pulled the fabric carefully away from my shoulder making me hiss with pain. The gash was running from my left shoulder down to the centre of my chest, it wasn't too deep but it was deep enough to have blood seriously soil my ripped shirt and robe.

"Time's up, boys. You can come out now." The voice of professor Sprout was sounding over the noise of the leaves and broke the tension. Michael started to button up my shirt when I placed my hand over his,

"Leave it. I'm going to have to see Pomfrey anyway." I told him and he nodded. We scrambled as slowly as we could out of the barrier and joined the rest of the class. A quick glance around taught me that I apparently was off easy. Each student in the class looked like he or she had had at least three rounds with a blast-ended skrewt.

"Good job everyone," Sprout said, completely ignoring the fact that each and every of her students were ready to hex her to oblivion right now. "We're going to cut this class short so you could all go and get treated for those injuries. I want each couple to write down a three foot long essay of the medical uses of the _Perfidiosus guajava. _Class dismissed." With that the class scrambled and muttering darkly we all made our way back to the castle.

We stood on the long line in front of the matron's office, since she clearly announced that there are only four people allowed in the infirmary at the same time the rest of us had to squeeze in the narrow corridor outside. Michael and I stood so close together I could feel the warmth radiating from his skin. This was really weird, he was making me feel like a fifteen years old giggly girl, standing close to her hero. He made me feel self conscious, shy even- which was something I never thought I'd feel, with anyone. But it felt nice, I don't know why. With Oliver things were much clearer, I knew what I wanted and I was prepared to fight for it, and more importantly- I knew that he'd indulge me (eventually) because I knew he was gay too. I wasn't hundred per cent sure Michael was swinging that way, despite of what Blaize was saying. And right now it felt like I was pending- I might be in for a hell of a ride or I may be in for the biggest fall of my life. This had better work because I was _not_ ready for another fall so soon!

"So… Library, after dinner?" Michael's voice cut through my musing and caught me completely off guard,

"Huh?" He smiled again,

"Our assignment. Would you like to meet in the library after dinner to work on it?"

"Sure, why not."

The line moved in an agonizing slow pace and by the time Madame Pomfrey was finished with us we were late for the next lesson.

I skidded to a halt in front of McGonagall's class and gingerly opened the door hoping to slip in without her noticing me, but then again, it _was_ McGonagall and the woman was a hawk! She took one look at my dishevelled form and raised one eyebrow.

"So who is it this time, Hagrid, Sprout or Potter?" I couldn't stop the grin that spread on my face,

"Sprout." She huffed and motioned me to sit, and I can just swear that she was physically holding herself from rolling her eyes.

By dinner time I was ready to hex the next person who had something to say about the state of my robes. People seemed to take it as a personal insult that the spotless, immaculate and ever-so-tidy Malfoy was looking so inappropriately messed up. It was as if their views of the world had suddenly changed because I was no longer the epitome of coolness. What a bunch of idiots! Even I had my down days, too bad this one folded out for the entire school to see. After a very irritating dinner I ducked into the dorm room for a hot shower and a change of cloths before I was off to meet Michael in the library. I chose black slacks that were snugly fit and a black cashmere V-neck, most blondes can't carry on black without looking like a walking corpse but in my case, it's doing me great justice. I took my bag and headed towards the library.

* * *

**A/N:**

1. It is a little known fact that Draco Malfoy, epitome of everything pureblood- has a huge thing for manga. He usually buys the books in his trips to London without his parents' knowledge or consent.

2. It only makes sense that if the Gryffindors have Herbology with Hufflepuff than Slytherin would have it with Ravenclaw.

3. Guavas are the _antichrist of fruits_. They are cunning and always plotting against unsuspecting poor souls whose only crime was to be born to a mother who actually likes them sordid things. Yes, that's right; we actually have a _tree_ of them in the back garden. Away with you evil fruits!

Plants don't actually feel things the way we do, but Guavas are cunning and plotting trees! Don't let their innocent demeanour fool you!

4. I watched "Gakuen Heaven" yesterday and I just realized that Michael looks like Ito Keita, if that means anything to you... If not, you can look in Wikipedia for pics.


	10. It’s not a girl!

..oo00oo..

**Draco**

When I got to the library Michael was already there, sitting by a large table poring over his notes and a big book that lay in front of him. I took a seat opposite him and he lifted his head to look at me,

"Hey," he said cheerfully, "I thought I'd start off while you get cleaned up." I smiled, he was awfully cheery tonight. He was one of them people who were actually happy just sitting there in the library and study. The rest of us just called them Ravenclaws. "Could you go and find some other books we could use?" he added absently. Normally I hate to take orders from people, but since Michael was paying zero attention to me and since I didn't even open my bag yet, I figured- what the heck.

I got up and started moving along the rows and shelves collecting books whose titles looked promising. I love books and I love libraries, wondering around, amerced with the scent of old parchment and paper.

There are always surprises when books are concerned, some far less expected than others, like what I saw in front of me right now. I cleared my throat loudly and watched amusedly as Blaize jumped back to reveal a flushed and embarrassed Finnigan behind him.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Blaize narrowed his eyes at me,

"As a matter of fact, yes you are." He said loudly and then added, "Do you mind?" with a gesture between him and Finnigan who looked curiously between us to see where the power will shift. I was hardly in the mood for establishing my dominance right now and I had far more important matters to deal with at the moment.

"Oh, believe me; I have no intention of staying here and watching you pervying over each other." My voice was dry and bored, "If you could just hand me the book entitled "Medical Plants" from behind you I'd be more than happy to move along my merry way." Blaize gave me a scorching glare which I returned with a mock-sweet smile and turned to retrieve the book I asked. He grabbed the tome and nearly injured himself in his hurry- hey; it's not _my_ fault they make them _this_ big. He dropped the book on the head of the stack I was already carrying and our eyes locked as I did my best not to stagger under the weight. Once I was secure in my posture I tore my eyes away from Blaize and nodded at Finnigan,

"Finnigan."

"Malfoy." He returned with a highly amused voice- Gryffindors have absolutely no fucking sense of decorum. I turned to leave but couldn't help throwing a last glance at them. They were both deep in a snog even before I rounded the corner.

I returned to the table Michael was sitting in and dropped the books, I swear his eyes actually sparkled at the sight of the pile! I mentally rolled my eyes.

For the next half an hour we worked our way through what felt like thousands of pages trying to figure out what the hell that treacherous guava was good for. I find it a bit ironic that it fruits are being used to cure blood ailments when the row sap can actually kill you if entering the blood stream.

I tapped my quill impatiently and tried to ignore the fact that Michael was so immersed in his work that I could just leave and he wouldn't notice. Of course, the fact that I just witnessed Blaize and Finnigan snick off the library looking very purposeful was not really doing much to ease my nerves. I was suppose to seduce Michael, hell, I wanted to- his lips looked so sweet and kissable, especially after he bit them to a healthy pink colour during his attempts of concentration. I closed my book with a loud thud that caused Michael to literally jump up,

"Let's go!" I said in a voice that left no room for arguments. Michael blinked at me,

"But we're not done here." Logic, always logic. He looked so sad I nearly pitied him, but I couldn't,

"I don't care. We still have at least two days before we have to hand this stupid paper. Let's go!" Before Michael could protest any further I grabbed his things and unceremoniously shoved them into his bag. I then did the same to my stuff and pulled Michael bodily up. He was still shocked by the fact we are about to leave a work unfinished and didn't protest much as I dragged him out of the library door.

I kept on dragging him along the corridors till we got to an empty classroom. I wasn't sure what I was hoping for but I did know that whatever it was- it wasn't going to happen in the library.

I seated myself on one side of the wide window seal and Michael sat himself on the other side. He pulled his knees to his chest and looked expectedly at me.

"Hmm, I just wanted to talk, you know- get to know each other better." He nodded and I had to suppress the urge to smack him. If this is going to be one of them conversations where I asked questions and he answers me in a yes or a no I'm just going to leave! "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I had to suppress an urge to jump him and snog him right there, because it would have been enviably easier, but probably wouldn't have very satisfactory results.

"Where were you born?"

"Birmingham." Before I could even narrow my eyes at him he gave me a cheeky smile that said "I know where you're going at and I'm not going to make it easy for you", or it could be "I could win you over in the boring conversations' department". Either way it wasn't too promising. But then he continued, "But I never really cared for the suburbs. I actually moved to London a couple of years back." I raised my eyebrows in puzzlement, "I live with my cousin. She's a hairdresser." He said.

"Where are your parents then?" I asked,

"Still in Birmingham." He answered. He looked extremely uncomfortable; he didn't really want to talk about his family. "We… don't get too well. It's best this way." He shrugged, not looking at me. I said nothing for a while, just watched him picking invisible pieces of lint from his trousers and getting redder by the second.

I could never imagine leaving home. Sure, I had my share of tiffs with my parents and like every normal teenager believed they were odd. But unlike normal teenagers, for me going home didn't necessarily meant having to put up with father's megalomania or mother's fussing because the manor was so big there was almost zero chances of meeting someone in the halls by accident. And if I couldn't spend about three hours a day during meals with them than maybe I should move to London and live with my cousin. Too bad the only one I have is a metamorphagus loon. I felt that the family issued should be put aside, and the sooner the better, from some reason I felt like pushing the subject would eventually backfire at me and I really didn't want to talk about father right now. I tried for a subject change,

"So, you're left handed." Lame, lame, LAME! What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy!

"Hmm. Yes."

"How do you manage?" Somebody stuff a boot in my mouth _right now_!

"Just like you do, only the other way around." Michael said with a small smile and looked up at me. I frowned at him. "Actually, I am so left handed, that the only thing I can do with my right hand is brace myself against the wall when I wank." His eyes grew wide as he realized what he had just said. I could barely hold myself from doing the same. Ok, now we're getting somewhere… "It's not easy to live in a right handed world but we manage to survive. We're a tough lot." He mumbled fast and looked at his hands again, his face flushing an even darker colour than before. I smirked and crawled towards him placing my arms on his bent knees and lifted his chin with one finger. He lifted his head and bit his lip, looking embarrassed but even more than that, he looked amused.

I leaned forward to close the distance between us and my movement sprang Michael to action and so we met mid way. It was true that Michael never kissed a boy before but that didn't mean he never kissed at all. In fact, I have a feeling that little Weasel girl knew exactly what she was doing. Our lips worked over each other and parted, letting us explore each other's mouths' with our tongues. I gently parted his knees so I could crawl forward and have a better access to his mouth and Michael's hands were digging into my forearms in his rush to get me closer to him.

"It's all your fault." He said breathlessly when we broke apart. I moved his right leg around me and tucked them both over my lap before acknowledging him,

"Excuse me?" I said with as much dignity as I could muster right now,

"You've been giving me those lusty, filthy looks ever since we got here and I just couldn't stop my mouth from running on me."

"Oh, but it was _so_ romantic of you…" I said and leaned to kiss his neck, I could feel the tremble under the smooth skin when Michael tilted his head back laughing. I took his lips again for another deep kiss. Who ever said that seventh year wasn't interesting? If I carried on like that, I'm going to have a top five snogging list by the end of the week. Well, a five snogging list at any rate…

"Tell me," Michael was panting slightly as he whispered in my ear, "Tell me something nobody knows about you." He pleaded and although it was mightily hard to think about anything at all while his lips were tracing my pulse point I was trying to figure what secret I could dish out without having it backfire at me later. Oliver was out of the question, of course, it wasn't the right time to bring up former lovers anyway. Anything to do with father was also out.

"Hmm, I like manga." I finally blurred out, wondering where the hell that came from. Michael pulled away from me and tilted my face so I could see his questioning gaze. "It's Japanese comics." I explained. It didn't really help, though. Pure bloods… you have to explain _everything_ to them. "It's a muggle thing, paintings."

"Oh, you mean like moving pictures?"

"Um, no I think that's movies. Wait, I'll show you." I said and accioed my bag to me- I had absolutely no intention to get up from my comfy position. I pulled out a little tattered book from it and presented it to Michael. He took the book and opened it- wrongly. I showed him how the book is supposed to be opened (it took me a while to figure that one out myself but there was no reason to mention it to Michael right now.) while he was flipping through the pictures I was watching his reaction, he seemed impressed with the art- at least I think because he made little "hmm" noises. And then he got to the interesting bits… hey, I didn't write or draw this, I just read it.

"Oh." His eyes went big and wide and blue and I tried to hide my smile, "Oh. _Oh_. OH!" I never actually thought that a simple note like "oh" could sound so versatile. I peered at the page Michael was looking at and could feel the tint of pink creeping up my own cheeks. Maybe I shouldn't have showed him _this_ comic. Michael closed the book to look at the cover "It's not a girl." He said in a slightly shaky voice and I shook my head.

"No. they just look like that." I tried to take the book away from him but he wouldn't let go,

"Wait, I want to see more." He said and I smiled. I leaned over to kiss him again, it was the only way I could think of getting him to forget the book. It didn't really work because once our lips parted he kept flipping the pages. "Where do you find these things?" He asked almost casually.

"Muggle London. There's a book shop I always go to." I explained and he nodded. "You're turn. Tell me something about yourself." I said. This was getting a little awkward. Michael looked up and smiled at me, he accioed his bag without taking his eyes off me and then pulled a white drawing pad and handed it to me.

I bet it looked rather strange to anyone who might step into the class right now. Michael was sitting on the window seal, his back propped against the wall of the seal and his legs slang over mine while my back was propped against the glass of the window. Each of us holding a book or a pad completely absorbed in it. I looked at Michael's work- it was incredible. It seemed he was drawing a lot during classes, which got me to think he was no ordinary Ravenclaw as he came across on first impression. Heads and faces, quills and fingers each described to the finer details. I turned another page and chuckled. Michael lifted his head from the manga and looked at the drawing I was looking at.

"It was in History of Magic class. You two looked so cute, sleeping on each other's shoulders." He explained.

"Have you got anymore drawings of me?" I asked, "Preferably without Pansy?" I added and locked my eyes with his. He shook his head slowly and I had a feeling he was tracing the lines of my face in his memory.

"I'd love to draw you." He whispered and then leaned and ran his tongue on the shell of my ear, "All of you." He added and my eyes flew open at the suggestiveness of it. Gods be damned. Blaize was right. Once you got him out of his shell he was rapidly turning into a wanton little slut. I liked it. I pushed his shoulders back against the wall and descended hard on his mouth. He brushed the books away, making them fall to the ground with a loud crush and wrapped his hands around my waist, drawing me closer while his leg moved around me to trap me between his thighs again. The kiss continued to gather heat and our hands were roaming wherever they could.

A loud bell was sounding above us caused us to pull apart hurriedly, panting.

"Shit. It's curfew time." I said almost desperately. Michael sighed and pushed me away gently. He rose from the window seal with a little difficulty and tried to shift his robes in front of him discreetly. He made such a cute and delicious picture I had to ball my hands to fists as to not pounce him right there. When he handed me my book back- it was obvious tonight was over.

We gathered our things and then exited the classroom in order to return to our dorms. We didn't speak on the way; there was a sort of comfortable silence that settled between us. When we rounded the corner that led us to the main staircase we met Oliver, of all people. He was on his way up the big stairs just as we were going down. Both he and I stopped on our tracks and for a long moment stared at each other saying nothing. I knew that right now even a first year Hufflepuff could see we've been kissing and from some reason I wasn't at all pleased that Oliver saw us in that state. I was ashamed because I didn't do anything wrong, we weren't a couple or anything and I wasn't cheating on him but I did feel a bit low. It wasn't really fair to Michael that I was still hung up on someone else.

After a moment Oliver broke eye contact and turned his gaze to Michael. On his part Michael tried to smile to a teacher though he felt we were about to get into trouble for something we obviously didn't do. Once I was free from Oliver's scorching eyes I felt like I could move again and I grabbed Michael's arm and moved down the stairs, holding myself from running down. I felt Oliver's gaze on us until we rounded the corner. I suppressed the urge to lean against the wall for support and bid Michael good night; I leaned for a small kiss to let him know I wasn't mad or anything and continued to my dorm before he could ask what's going on.

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

It's amazing how my life turned to a mad turmoil in such a short time. If I didn't know it wasn't the case I'd swear I was manic-depressive. Maybe I was, but not mentally, physically. Maybe Draco was making me manic-depressive? Or maybe I'm just losing it.

I got the owl from Dumbledore that he wanted to see me on an urgent matter. Why do I have a feeling this will not turn out good?

On the way to the headmaster's office I ran into Draco, which in itself was a little unsettling since he refused to talk to me since our last raw, but the fact he was with another guy and they both looked like they were thoroughly snogged was actually infuriating. I don't know who it was and I don't care. His tie said he was a Ravenclaw. Trust Draco to keep his standards and not go as low as a Hufflepuff- not that I have any problems with Hufflepuffs, some of them were very… shagable, but I knew Draco had different standards on the matter. This almost made me laugh.

By the time I reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office I had worked myself into quite a state. I was mad- about Draco, for doing this, about myself- for waiting till it was too late. At Dumbledore, because I knew that whatever he had in store for me isn't going to be the least bit fun and on the world in general for being such a bitch to me.

"Mr. Wood. How lovely to see you. Sit down please." Even Dumbledore's usual cheerfulness was making me mad. "Can I offer you anything? Tea? Lemon Sherbet?"

"You called for me." I said in a quiet voice. Aggravating Dumbledore will only hurt you. Aggravating Dumbledore will only hurt you. Aggravating Dumbledore will only hurt you. I kept repeating in my head.

"Yes, I have. I have a mission for you." I think I liked the tea offer better. "As you may, or may not know there is an annual conference held in Europe regarding regulations of dangerous magical creatures." I didn't, in fact, know that such a thing existed but that never stopped Dumbledore from getting what he wanted. "Anyway, this year we're sending Hagrid." Ok, this is the bit where it gets messy for me- "I would like you to accompany him and help him with his lectures. Well, let's be honest, this is after all Hagrid we're talking about- give his lectures for him." Smack! Right in the face. "Will you be ready to do that?" Do I even have a choice?

"Where is the conference?" I was really just trying to buy some time; there was no way I was going to get out of it. If Dumbledore made me this offer it means he already went through all the details and all that was left for me to do was pack my bags.

"Berlin." He said happily. I couldn't see what was so great about that. Not that I have anything against Berlin- it's actually a very beautiful city, as I recall from the time I went there as a United player for a friendly game. The idea was rather annoying in itself. "You will be leaving this coming Sunday with Hagrid and be back here a week before Halloween."

I rose from my seat. "If that will be all." I said coldly, trying my best to stay calm. Dumbledore gave me one of his shrewd glances above his half moon spectacles and sighed.

"I think this trip will be good for you, Oliver. Help you see things from a different angle. Take it as an opportunity to clear your head a bit." He said almost gravely and I knew that he was only seeking my best and that I was acting like a spoiled brat. I managed half a smile before leaving his office. He was right; I should take this as an opportunity to clear my head. The distance from Draco is bound to help put things in perspective. At least I hope so.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco **

I haven't seen Michael since we finished working on the herbology paper, two days ago. But it wasn't so much his fault as mine. Professor Snape landed a massive job on our heads to be done in two days and thus I was pretty much confined to the library. I'm slowly starting to see what the others are talking about when they say he's a git.

It's Friday, again. It's amazing how in a space of two weeks I went from adoring Fridays to hating them. I still don't get what Oliver wants from me. Now he's ignoring me again, ever since that day he saw me and Michael on the stairs and now he just looks down on top of it all. I looked around the Great Hall and noticed that even Potter and his friends were sending distressed looks at Oliver's direction. Gods, if those dimwits dense Gryffindors noticed something it must be quite serious.

"Before we begin our evening meal I have a little announcement to make," I turned my eyes to the elderly headmaster who rose from his chair to address the school. All the students looked rather uneasy by that. It wasn't a very usually occurrence during the year for Dumbledore to make sudden announcement and they usually meant bad news. "First and Second year students, as of the following week your flying lessons will be postponed until after the Christmas vacation. Mr. Wood has graciously agreed (translation- was forced against his will…) to accompany our Care of Magical Creature teacher Rubeus Hagrid to the annual conference of Dangerous Magical Creatures in Berlin." The first and second years looked quite happy about it, the rest looked cautiously hopeful. I looked at Oliver, he didn't even lift his head at the words of Dumbledore and I suddenly had to fight an irrational urge to go up to the high table and hug him, rest of the school be damned. I missed the rest of the speech and by the time he sat back down there was a mighty buzz around the hall.

What am I suppose to do now? What am I suppose to say? Oliver is going to Berlin. Berlin is a big city, and two and a half weeks is a long time.

I catch Oliver outside the Great Hall after dinner. It's not like I went and sought him or anything I just happened to stand where I knew he's bound to pass by.

"Mr. Malfoy." His manner is polite and crude, maybe because there are people by, maybe because he's still mad with me.

"Mr. Wood." I reply, because it doesn't feel right to call him Oliver in the middle of a corridor. He's Oliver when we're alone in his rooms, when I'm alone with my thoughts. "I understand you're going to Berlin."

"Yes." This conversation isn't going to lead anywhere. Why am I doing this to myself? Why can't I just walk away from here and forget everything for the next couple of weeks. Forget it all before I have to deal with it again. What can I say; sorry Dumbledore is making you be the oaf's assistant? Don't go, I'm sorry I was such a prat and I want you back? No! Defiantly not _that_! "Is there something you wanted? I need to go and pack." His voice is heavy and laced with boredom and something else I can't identify.

"No. Have a nice trip. Heard Berlin is a great city." We stare at each other again, weighing each other. This is ridiculous, I was meant to punish him- instead I'm punishing myself by constantly thinking about him, looking to see him, wanting to be close to him- to hear those three little words "I'm sorry". But he's got his Gryffindor fucking pride and he would not move an inch, just like I wouldn't and thus we're both locked in an eternal limbo because we're both too pigheaded, too coward, and too stupid to make the first step.

"Yes, it is." He says and turns to leave. And I let him. And now I'm mad. Because of Oliver's stubbornness and my own. The game hasn't been decided yet. We're still playing head-on, and we're still losing. Both of us.

* * *

**A/N:** Narssica Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks are sisters, there for Draco's cousin is Tonks- Nymphadora Tonks. 

I've never actually been to Berlin, but I did hear it's a really nice place.


	11. Prefect bathroom and pretty boys

_A/N: I'm sorry for being late with posting this chapter. Winter has struck… Yes, that dreadful time of year is upon us again and the grey sky and rain are the best things to quash one's inspiration. _

_What Draco missed in the end of Dumbledore's speech is that professor Grubly-Plank was to take over for Hagrid while he's in Berlin and that the first and second year would have a library hour instead of flying lessons. The next couple Captains meeting are cancelled and training will go as usual. _

* * *

..oo00oo..

**Draco**

I stormed my way up and down the corridors until I reached my destiny. The Ravenclaw tower. I knocked on the portrait hole, trying to ignore the hideous painting, is it just me or does the guards of the common rooms in this place are selected purely based on their ugliness?

The portrait swung to reveal a little girl; she took one look at me and cowered in fear. While this would have inflated my ego any other day, right now it was annoying.

"I need to speak to Michael." I said and the girl just stared at me, I crossed my arms on my chest and gave her a stern look, "Did you hear what I said?" she nodded, still not moving. Gods, who ever said that Ravenclaws are the smart lot? I was already mad and this attitude wasn't doing much to improve my temper. "Is there anyone here above the age of 12?" I demanded in my most menacing voice and that finally brought some reaction from the silly girl, only not exactly the reaction I was hoping for, she bristled like a little cat,

"I'm not 12, I'm 13!" she nearly growled. I contemplated whether I should hex her of simply punch her in the face when someone approached the portrait hole,

"What is it Stacy?" I rolled my eyes and cursed under my breath, Mandy Brocklehurst. Just great, not only did I have to endure her attitude in captains meetings, I had to face her now as well. "Malfoy." She said coldly when she spotted me,

"Brocklehurst."

"What do you want?" Her voice was cold and hard and in one swift mental motion I was back into my old tactics of manipulation and cold-heartedness. And suddenly it dawned on me that ever since this year began I haven't been this cold to others. Well, what do you know; Oliver was actually being a good influence on me…

"I need to see Michael." I said and she looked like she would love nothing better than to slam the portrait in my face and leave me on their door step. At length she turned to the little girl and said in an exasperated voice, "Stacy, go get Michael." The girl disappeared and Brocklehurst and I were left to glare at each other. Thankfully it didn't take Michael long to come, when he saw me his face immediately broke into a huge smile,

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could, hmm, go somewhere and _talk_." I said casually and hoped that Brocklehurst didn't catch the emphasis on the last word. She did, at least that what her glare said. Ravenclaws might not be as smart as people think, but they are a little too attentive.

"Sure," Michael on the other hand was desperately trying to sound casual and failing quite abysmally which didn't really help me look better in the eyes of Brocklehurst. "Let me just go get my bag." With that he disappeared again and I was left with a very suspicious and angry Quidditch captain.

"I know what you're up to, _Draco_." Her voice was dripping with malice, "and you better watch your arse, because if you harm him, you'll have the entire Ravenclaw house to answer to."

"Oh, really?" my voice was bored and unaffected, if only to vex her further, "I'm _so_ scared."

"As you should be." She said darkly and at that precise point Michael chose to appear. Weather he heard our spout or not he didn't show it. He lightly kissed Brocklehurst's cheek and then grabbed my arm and dragged me after him away from the tower.

"So. Where are we going?" he asked as we rounded another corner. I have no idea… I didn't actually go as far as planning where we're actually going. But we were descending towards the fifth floor and that gave me an idea,

"You'll see." I said and started to lead the way towards a defined destination rather than wondering aimlessly. We soon made it there and I stood in front of the door that was left to the statue of Boris the Bewildered, Michael looked around curiously, I whispered the password and the door cracked open. Once we were inside Michael was nothing short of gob smacked with awe. Or dare I say- Bewildered

"Where the hell are we?" He asked in a hushed whisper that rang from the wall nonetheless.

"The Prefects' Bathroom." I announced proudly and narrowly resisted the temptation to add "Tah- dah" because that would be really stupid.

"Wow." He breathed softly and dropped his bag to the floor with a loud thud and went to explore the room.

I stood and watched him, because it was fun and he was so cute, the way he walked around looking at everything and murmuring to himself.

"Gods," he turned to me and announced happily, "This place is amazing! I mean, the lighting, the décor. Perfect." I smiled at him and tried to think of something sophisticated enough to say in response- because I never noticed the lighting and most defiantly never looked at the décor. I come here for the bubbles.

Before I could come up with something Michael was standing in front of me. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me deep. When he pulled back he whispered,

"Strip." I looked up a little shocked, how did we end up talking about striping? We were somewhere between décor and light.

"Excuse me?"

"Remember I said I wanted to draw you? I still do. Now strip." He breathed in my ear and I realized I just lost my dominancy over the situation. I was the one who was suppose to woo him, seduce him and all and now the tables are turned and I'm the one being seduced. How did all the years of self-control practice go? Was I waiting too long to enter the whole sex game that I don't even know the rules? In a space of two weeks I had a lover that probably shagged his way through half the gay community in London- wizard and muggle alike, and another would-be lover whose eyes confirmed that he was more than eager to learn and teach new things. I believe that right now I have very few options.

I pulled myself free from Michael's grasp and shrugged out of my robes. Michael's face broke into a huge grin and he crossed his arms on his chest, expecting. I undid my tie and threw it at him. Suddenly I missed Oliver's infernos music machine, but I had to do without. I started to unbutton my shirt and then turned around and walked over towards the huge bath. I pulled out my wand and tapped the taps while continuing to unbutton myself, one handed. When the shirt was open I shrugged it off my shoulders while sending a seductive smile behind me. Michael wasn't looking at me, which was a bit of a disappointment. He was busy rummaging through his bag in pursuit of an elusive pencil, drawing pad already in hand. I was especially pleased to note that his shirt was un-tucked and his tie missing. Well, looks like I won't be the only one stripped for much longer.

While the bath was merrily filling up I turned to face Michael again. He perched himself on the edge of one long bench waiting for me. I walked over to the big pile of fluffy white towels that was piled near the wall and took one. I could feel Michael's eyes following me in each turn, I wasn't entirely sure he wasn't already sketching me in his mind's eye before I even posed for him, but it still felt good to have someone appreciate your looks. I grabbed a few more of the towels and went back to the bench, towing my shoes and socks off in the process and managing to do so without falling flat on my face- a success in my book.

When it was time to shed my trousers I suddenly felt a little self-conscious and I blame it all to Michael intent scrutiny on me. It felt weird to be the only one naked; after all, the last time I got this close to someone we were both naked at that point. I therefore wrapped a towel firmly around my waist and then dropped my trousers and pants to the floor, kicking them aside. Michael looked at me with something that resembled disappointment in his eyes.

"Your turn." I told him and he raised his eyebrows at me, "I refuse to be the only one naked around here," I explained, "Strip!" he smiled as his own words came back to haunt him and rose from his seat. Before long we were both sitting on the bench, facing each other and wearing nothing but white towels. I wasn't sure how to proceed from here but as it turned out Michael was dead set in his idea of drawing me, he leaned towards me and whispered,

"Lie back." I did as he bid and he stuffed a free towel under my head, and then began arranging my features for his comfort. I soon ended up lying on my back with one arm tucked under my head while the other was resting on my stomach. My legs were spread on both sides of the bench and the white towel was hanging open, one corner of it covering my "bits and pieces". I decided against a full nude picture, not because I was particularly embarrassed with my body but because I didn't really felt like having a nude picture of me circulating the school if worst came to worst. Michael was humming a tuneless tune while was working and I stared at the point where the wall connected with the ceiling.

Ok, this is a rather strange position to find yourself in, isn't it? I mean, I could just about guess what was to come next, hell I was counting on it! But then again, what the hell was I suppose to do? Would I take charge and coax Michael into yielding charge to me? Do I even want that? On the one hand, he'd never had sex with a guy before, so I assume the logical step would be for me- the experienced one (I feel like a real dolt just thinking of myself as "experience" when all I ever did was…) anyway, I could do it and go seme on him. But then again, I was kind of fond of the uke part… doesn't really sit down with my control-freak nature but I do. I love it when Oliver is over me, around me, inside me. Shit! Where did that come from? I meant someone. I love it when _someone_ is over me, around me, inside me. Right! Someone, anyone really.

"Draco. Stop fidgeting." Michael instructed with a clipped tone and didn't even bother to lift his eyes from his drawing pad. I relaxed back into my position and tried to calm myself. Of course I thought about Oliver- he was the only one who ever done any of this to me before. I should stop getting my knickers in a twist, especially when I don't have them _on me_ at the moment. And I should stop thinking what is about to happen next. I should just relax and let things take their course. Only… I was lying here on the bench, feeling very uncomfortable and could do absolutely nothing but think. The ceiling could hold only this much interest, décor or no.

"Are you going to finish soon?" I asked in a rather bored voice, just to let Michael know that while modelling had its prestige or whatever- it was too damn difficult for me. As much as my position had originally been comfortable, the bench most defiantly wasn't. It was digging in my back and my bum felt completely numb.

"Yes. You want to have a look?" I immediately rose to a sitting position, feeling every muscle and bone in my back cracking in protest. Michael handed me the pad with a sheepish smile, not meeting my eyes. I took it from him and looked at myself. Merlin! I had absolutely no idea I looked _this_ good.

"Michael, it's…" I was sieving through my entire vocabulary to come up with something adequate and not too corny to express my views of the drawing, but before I could say anything Michael started to babble nervously,

"It's not very good, I usually take longer to put the finishing touches and all that, and…" At that point I mercifully silenced him with a kiss. It seemed more personal and less insulting than putting my hand on his mouth, plus it gave me a very good way of expressing how much I liked his drawing.

I pulled closer and closer to him, pushing him backwards on the bench. And soon he was trapped under me; I paused only once to grab a towel from the floor and stuck it under his head.

"I love your drawing." I purred in his ear, though the actual work of art was currently thrown carelessly on the floor but neither of us really cared. I started running my hands and lips on his body, purposely going south. Michael's physique was as different from Oliver's as they come. While Michael was lithe and lightly toned, thin and long limbed, Oliver was big, muscular and strong. His muscles were almost sketched, with firm lines and contours- he was all man, whereas Michael was slightly childlike still almost feminine, more like me. And why in the name of all that is holly am I thinking that _right now_? Focus Draco!

When I reached his naval I decided to abandon all pretence of games and just go for it, before this whole Oliver vs. Michael thing will drive me nuts.

"Allow me to… _Thank you_." I lifted my eyes at him, to see his reaction. Did I expect Michael to flinch, the way I did the first time Oliver made that kind of offer to me? Would I feel better if he did? Because he didn't, not in the least, in fact he looked rather eager- dropping his head back; eyes rolling backwards as I finally took him in my mouth. But I couldn't concentrate completely on my task, and I couldn't help but ask the question that was buzzing in my skull,

"Did the Weasley girl ever do this for you?"

"Oh, yeah… and much more." I opened my eyes wide and glared at Michael; my glare was completely lost on him since he was far busier with the fact that practically all the blood left his brain.

"Care to elaborate?" I don't know why I was so jealous of the stupid, slut of a Weasley. But there it was I was jealous of a Weasley. I sank to a whole new low. If I wasn't in the middle of giving someone a blowjob I might have tried drowning myself in the swimming pool size tub.

"Hmm, no, not right now." Michael replied and lifted his head, I gave him the best smile I could summon under the circumstances and he gestured towards his neglected erection, his eyes so clouded with lust he didn't really see my smile at all. Which I suppose was for the best because to me it felt more like a grimace than a smile. "If you please." His head dropped backwards again and I couldn't help but grin, the way he was pleadingly bossing me around was quite remarkable. I bent down again to resume my previous action, and soon all thoughts of the Weasley girl fled from my head.

I would never go as far as saying that I have any sort of experience in this matter, but I did do it at least twice before and I was royally pissed at the unfair and uncalled for competition with any Weasley so I felt rather adventurous right now. I was inspired to do things I never thought I'd do before like grabbing Michael's balls in my palm and roll them gently. Or like biting the soft skin of his inner thigh, hard enough to elicit a pleased moan, but not too hard as to leave a mark. I didn't dare to try deep throating though, Oliver could do it, and very beautifully at that but I wasn't sure how to go about doing that. I didn't really fancy ending up suffocating. But even the little experience I had allowed me to pinpoint the moment that Michael reached his peak and thus I could remove my mouth just in time. There was no excuse for ending up gagging and splattering after your first time.

I cleaned Michael with the corner of the towel, carefully and softly. I looked up at him to see that he was still breathing hard and his head was still tilted back, eyes closed. He looked so beautiful, even more than he usually does (which is somewhat hard because he's defiantly one of the prettiest boys I've ever seen). When he finally opened his eyes and looked at me I smiled at him. He returned the smile and rose on his elbows, and then slowly to a sitting position, I bet his back was also killing him right now. This is most defiantly the sort of things that should take place in a soft bed rather than a hard bench.

I watch him as he slowly return from the edge and open his eyes slowly.

"Wow. If I knew that this would be the payoff for drawing you, I would have done it long ago." I can't help the smile from creeping on my face, not the little jolt and bust of pride.

We kissed again, softly and tenderly, driving each other mad with passion again. At least driving me mad because I'm really hard and I need fucking release, "Well, it hardly seem fair that I would be the only one around with a goofy smile on his face, now isn't it? On your back, Mister." I lower myself back without braking eye contact with him, my tongue moistening my lips and my eyes give him the most predatory look. My wanton seduction was somewhat spoiled by the fact that I didn't really calculated the distance to the bench and my head ended up hitting the hard wooden surface with a loud "bonk".

A rather undignified "Ouch!" escapes my lips and I can see Michael is working hard not to laugh. Instead he readjusts the towel under my head and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips to make me forget the pain.

Now it was my turn to lie back on the bench and let Michael figure out things, as a matter of fact he was better at this than me, I guess that receiving a blowjob ultimately gives you _some_ knowledge of how it should be given. So all I could do was to relax back and enjoy. And enjoy I did. Michael wasn't half as experienced as Oliver, naturally but… shit! I am not starting this one up again! Michael is not Oliver!

"What did you say?" the delicious friction was gone and for a few seconds I was completely taken back by that to actually hear what I was being asked,

"Hmm?" I finally managed, slowly opening my eyes. Michael's face suddenly loomed and filled my vision, and he did not look happy.

"Did you just cry out "Oliver"?" I'm not sure, I might, I _was_ thinking about him. Or rather trying to tell myself I wasn't.

"M-Michael…" it was too little and too late, and he knew it and now so do I. Michael fisted me angrily and started stroking me, not too gently. My head rolled back- no matter how bad I was feeling for making such a terrible mistake, this was fucking good! It didn't take me long to come under that treatment and I ended up breathing hard and biting my bottom lip. I knew I should say something, try to make things right but I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I felt Michael tossing his towel on me and then his presence was gone and I was suddenly cold.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I could still see the drawing pad on the floor and that was a relief- I didn't want Michael to bolt before I got the chance to explain. Not that I had any idea what I could say but at least I had a chance to say something. I rose from the bench and cleaned myself. I could see Michael inside the tub, his head back to me. I take a deep breath, bracing myself for what is about to come and move to the tub. A painful hiss escapes my lips as the hot water touches my ultra-sensitive skin and it takes me a couple of seconds to adjust. Michael is stubbornly looking ahead and refuses to acknowledge me, I can hardly blame him. I'd probably hex his genitals into Flabberworm if he cried out the Weasllette name.

"Michael," well it's a good start… at least he knows I haven't forgotten his name completely.

"Oliver. As in Oliver Wood?" he still doesn't look at me and therefore I have to say it rather than nod it. "Not bad." He concluded and I can't help but chuckle. This gets Michael to look at me,

"I'm sorry." I chew on my lip trying to find the right words, but there are none really.

"Don't be. Hell, if I had Wood in my mouth, I'd shout it for the world to know." My eyes open so wide I fear for a moment they will fall out. I do not get this guy! This is bordering in frustration. Whenever I think I had him pegged he goes around and does something like this. "So, I take it you're speaking from experience?"

"You could say that." I answer quietly, not too keen to have this conversation right now.

"I can't do it, Draco. I can't be a replacement again. I can't be the one you go to when things don't work out for you with Wood." He sounds so sad and I just can't help myself. I reach out for him and hug him tight. He doesn't recoil but doesn't lean in either.

"I know and I'm really sorry. I never meant for things to go this way." Slowly he lowers his head and rests it on my shoulder while his arms snick around me. We stand like that in silence for a while, just holding each other, "Why are you here?" I pull back a little to look Michael in the eye,

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here with me and not somewhere with Oliver?" Well, isn't this the Million galleons question…

"He doesn't want me." It's so simple to say, but so hard to comprehend. And I expect more consideration for my misery, not a snort of laughter!

"Oh, come on. Are you taking the mickey with me? So I suppose the glare he gave didn't in fact mean "Stay away from my guy, you arse"?"

"What glare?" Are Michael and Oliver secretly rendezvousing to fight over me? Interesting thought, untrue as it may be.

"That day when we met him on the stairs, after we first kissed," Michael is giving me a look that clearly says- how could you forget. Well, as a matter of fact I didn't, but I was having a really difficult time controlling my own emotions so I didn't really pay much attention to what was going on with Michael. "I swear, if someone could cast an 'Avada Kedavra' with his eyes only you'd be attending my funeral right now." I gave a wistful little smile at that, the words felt really good to hear but were they really true? Could I bring myself as far as believing them?

"You should really go after him." Michael concluded, well easier said than done, right?

"I can't."

"Why not?" Now he sounds almost desperate. I will not let the fact that we are standing inside a tub full of colourful bubbles, stark naked and holding each other to distract Michael from his train of thought, or would I?

"Well, for one thing, he's going to bloody Berlin tomorrow."

"He's going to come back in about two weeks."

"What if he doesn't?" yes, I can actually amerce myself in self-pity like you wouldn't believe, "What if he finds a husky young German guy to warm him up at nights?" Gods, I can just see it happening… Obviously Michael can't, or maybe he can and it amuses him greatly, in which case- he's being very cruel.

"Ok, quite your whining and promise me something."

"What?" I still try to pout cutely, but now I don't really feel too bad about things. It's hard to mop for too long around Michael.

"That you would go for Oliver, as soon as he comes back from Berlin. And you're going to make it _work_." I found myself nodding before I even had time to thought about it, and then it was too late to back up. Michael smiled at me and I suddenly felt much better with the decision made for me. I captured Michael's lips with mine and felt him melt into the kiss just as I melted too. When we broke apart I was feeling better than I had in the past couple of weeks. I felt sort of, how I should put it- resulted, maybe even complete. Now it was time to ask Michael about his strange earlier statement,

"What do you mean when you say again?" Michael tilts his head back to look at me and I can't help but catch the wicked little gleam that passes his eyes,

"Well, usually it means that you are repeating whatever it is you did before." He says with a smug voice and I fight the urge to sink him. Instead- I glare, and he chuckles softly at his own joke before sobering up. "It's Ginny."

"The Weasley girl?" I just need to make sure; I can't be buggered to remember the name of a Weasley, now can I? Michael nodded,

"She never really wanted me; she just went out with me to get someone else jealous."

"The little bitch!" I exclaim loudly. Michael cocks an eyebrow at me, well, she is. It's nothing like what I did! Nothing! I thought it was the real thing.

"I don't know. I guess it's a little ironic that we both used to fantasise about the same guy while having sex." It is? I wouldn't really know.

"Who is it?" I can't help it, I love gossip, I need it to fuel my plots and schemes. Right now, I was just burning up with curiosity. Michael eyes were downcast and he muttered something under his breath, "Excuse me? I must be having troubles hearing, did you just say Harry Potter?" he bites his lip holding back a small smile and I know it's true. "Fuck, Michael, I expected more from you." I say gravely,

"Why? What's wrong with Potter?"

"Hmm, where should I begin?" I was only half-joking, actually I wasn't joking at all but if Michael has the hots for the "Golden Boy" I can't really sneer at him, not after what happened before. "He's a goody-goody, has a hero-complex, absolutely no fucking fashion sense, he's a four-eyed git!" I declare, and that's just the start.

"He's dead sexy and cute and his got a mouth on him you just know can do things. He's a walking sex god!" Michael declares firmly and now it's my turn to hide a smile.

"Nah. I wouldn't touch Potter with a bloody ten foot poll!"

"Good!" we stare at each other for a couple of seconds and then burst out laughing. With a swooping motion Michael is capturing my face with his hands and his lips are on mine again. The kiss seems to last forever, neither of us care that we are getting all pruny by the water. We swirl around in our embrace deeper and deeper into the bubbles, surrounded by little colourful rainbows.

"What are we doing?" I ask breathlessly once we pull apart.

"Making out." Michael answers firmly. "We have one night to indulge ourselves in acting like friends with benefits."

"So as of tomorrow we no longer have benefits? Or are we no longer friends?" I asked amused, Michael's hand is rising to push me playfully and I retaliate by throwing a big pink bubble at him. Well, I might have lost a new lover but I gained a new friend and I have a feeling this would prove to be a whole lot better.

* * *

**A/N:** Draco is a prefect, that why he has the password. No dirty tricks here. 

Hey, it's not my fault that he's reading all this YAOI manga and then _takes ideas from it_!

BTW- Seme is the one who's topping and Uke is the one bottoming.

Goodness, that was a total bitch to write, and I don't even know why, I've been practically dreaming about this episode for the last couple of weeks (very nice… oh, yes indeed) but when the time came to put it down in words, I totally froze. Two bloody weeks!!! TWO! Un-fucking-believable!

**Next time on "Nothing As It Seems" – Oliver in Berlin. I didn't forget about him, don't worry.**


	12. Berlin

**A/N: **Yay, the slump I had for the last couple of weeks is GONE! In fact it's so gone that I managed to write two chapters in one day so next update is going to be soon.

* * *

..oo00oo..

**Oliver**

I hate floo travelling. Of all the bloody magical ways of travelling- this is the worst! I mean, for Merlin's sake, we are wizards; we should be able to come up with a method to move from one place to another without ending up nauseated and covered in soot! And today, not only was I going to take one floo ride, but two!

Dumbledore craftily planned our trip to Berlin so that Hagrid and I first floo over to the ministry in London and then take the international floo from there. Oh, joy. The international floo was twice as faster as the local one and promised about three times the nausea. I can hardly wait.

I was up half the night, first trying to figure out what I need to pack, then trying to think if there is the slightest chance I could worm my way out of going and then the rest of the night trying to make sense from the little chat I had with Draco.

That stupid conversation left me feeling like a complete pillock. It wasn't a fight, we didn't even exchange harsh words, but it was weird. It left me feeling far worse than I would have if we did fight. Draco looked like he wanted to say something, I know I wanted to say so much and neither of us said anything. I was still crushed by the knowledge that I was going away from him- I couldn't really think straight, not that I ever could when he is around.

This morning I walked to the headmaster's office with an air of someone going to the gallows. It was the prospect of the floo, I think. Or maybe it was everything piled up on top of everything and I just couldn't see anything positive actually happening to me in the near (or far) future. When I entered Dumbledore's office Hagrid was already there, he looked pretty much like I felt and I couldn't help but smile, apparently I wasn't the only one dreading the floo ride.

The first stage of the voyage passed someone decently. We arrived in London in one piece- which is the best thing I could say about it. It was ten a.m. which meant it was way too early for lunch and a much needed stall before continuing and thus we hardly had any time to complain and bitch about our misfortune. The only bright point was that the heads of the conference connected the international floo directly to the hotel and we were spared from yet another ride.

Hagrid was the first to step inside the fireplace and I followed shortly after. I shot my eyes tightly and tried not to succumb to the feeling of my internal organ trying their best to escape my body. When I stumbled out of the grit I promptly fell flat on my face. Instead of a loud thump and a cold floor there was a soft "Whoomph" and my vision was full of black hair. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that I fell on top of Hagrid who was sprawl on the floor looking somewhat green around the gills. The first thought that crossed my mind was "Thank Merlin he went first!"

"Oliver Wood?" I lifted my head above Hagrid's shaggy beard to see who was talking to me, my eyes travelled upward and upwards to reveal a pair of posh dragon-hide boots, strong legs, muscular torso and arms and a head full of red hair. Now how could I possibly think that there could be a dangerous creatures' conference without the presence of Charlie Weasley?

Charlie was smiling down at me and offered me a hand. I took it and he hulled me up. I was still feeling a bit dizzy but I managed to stay on both my own feet.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said cheerfully and I gave him a shaky smile,

"I came to help Hagrid." I said. There was a groan from the floor and Charlie bent down to inspect the half giant,

"Hagrid, m'boy, are you dead?"

"Hmpmmst." Was the only answer he received. Charlie straitened up and smiled at me, "He'll be right. Come on, let's get you checked in." I let him lead me to the counter where a beautiful Frauline was looking at Hagrid with a strange look in her eyes- well, I can't really blame her. It's not every day you see a half-giant sprawled in front of your fireplace looking sickly green and moaning pathetically.

"Your room isn't ready yet, Mister Vood." She said, not sounding in the least bit sorry.

"Well, you can crash in my room for now." Charlie said briskly, and I was thrown back five years- Charlie taking charge of everything again. If I didn't feel like my head was about to drop from my shoulders and roll across the floor I probably would have felt a little insulted. "You make sure that Mr. Hagrid gets to his room once it's ready." He told the stewardess firmly, "You can leave him on the floor for now. It's probably the safest place for him anyway." Needless to say- she didn't look at all pleased at that. But Charlie couldn't care less, he grabbed my arm and we started making our way to the stairs.

"Where's your luggage?" he asked, was he trying to make small talk or did he really care?

"Shrunk and in my pocket." I told him.

"That a good idea." I looked at him sceptically,

"It's the only idea. How do you travel?"

"On a broom." He said happily and I felt like strangling someone. This was so unfair! Why does Charlie get to ride a broom while I have to suffer the horrible floo? "We didn't have much choice, we brought Norbert with us." He explained,

"Norbert?"

"He's a dragon. Oh, I should probably tell Hagrid. That'll make his day." Charlie threw a glance behind his shoulder to where Hagrid was still sprawled on the floor. "Hmm, maybe later."

When we reached the room Charlie opened the door and held his hand out to indicate I was to enter first. The room was quite small. Ok, it was tiny, there weren't any chairs.

"A little on the small side, but who cares." Charlie declared. Well, comparing to the room he had in his parents' house it was a palace… "Sit on the bed." He practically ordered and I found myself complying. Guess I still haven't completely freed myself of Charlie's authority. "Can I tempt you with some firewhiskey?"

"Oh, gods yes." This is the best idea I've heard all day. Charlie chuckled and went over to where his suitcase lay open on the floor.

"What about Hagrid?" I asked, maybe we shouldn't leave him like that to the mercy of the Germans. They wouldn't know what to do with him, we hardly do ourselves.

"Oh, I bet he's brought a stash of his own." Said Charlie and it took me a second to realize he was talking about the booze.

"No, I mean should we really leave him there on the floor?"

"Why, do you think you can lift him?" I took the glass from Charlie's hand and shook my head at him. He wasn't taking me seriously at all. Charlie flopped himself on the bed with a glass of his own and put the bottle between us. "So, Oliver, tell me everything." I raised my eyebrows at him, "Since when are you working in Hogwarts? Fill me in, boy. The last news I received from home was that you joined the ranks of Puddlemere United."

"Charlie, that was nearly four years ago." I told him.

"See? That only proves my point!" I gave him a quizzical look and he grinned, "Ok, maybe it's not the _latest_ news I've heard but we don't really get the "Daily Prophet" in Romania, you know. So tell me all about how you ended up here of all places." I took a large swig of my drink and felt the liquor burn its way down, warming me from the inside. Well, he asked for it.

Before long I found myself telling Charlie everything, about the team, the injury, Dumbledore's offer, Madame Hooch eloping (Charlie found this bit quite hilarious), the letter from the team calling me back and Draco. I didn't really mean to tell him about Draco but he kept filling my glass and I needed to get it all out, every last bit of it. Only when I thought about it and said it all and everything was lined up like that it felt so much worse than before. I can't believe that my life turned out to be such a mess in only four months. It was depressing. Charlie didn't say much during my rant; he only shook his head and continues to fill my glass.

At first I didn't even notice the feathery kisses on my cheeks, but then Charlie kissed my nose all the way to the tip and soon his lips found mine. I don't know why, I don't know how, I just know that I needed someone to comfort me, to say that everything would be fine and that all this bad luck and rubbish time would pass and soon. And I was hyped on firewhiskey and Charlie isn't the kind of guy that would settle for soft kisses and empty promises and it's been five long years since that summer and before I could wrap my mind around things I was naked on all fours with Charlie pounding hard into me. And it felt so good, and I needed it so bad because for the first time in the past week I was able to stop thinking, stop worrying and just let myself be swept away.

When I woke up the next morning I found myself in a little stuffy hotel room, naked in a tussled bed and a strong freckled arm circling my waist. It took my firewhiskey-washed mind a moment to remember what happened last night. I sighed, last night… it was good while it lasted but it solved nothing, and now I have a killer headache and a sore arse because it's been quite a while since I bottomed for anyone. I removed the arm from me and got up, at least this crummy room has an in suite bathroom. I stood under the hot spray and tried to will my brain to work again. Who know it would take so little for Charlie to get me back exactly where he wanted me? But then again, I was never able to resist him. Not from the start.

.oo0oo.

The start was five years ago. No, that's not really true, is it? The real start was in my third year, the year I joined the Quidditch team, and Charlie became my captain. Sometimes I think that the only reason I befriended Percy was to get close to his older brother. But five years ago things took a turn to the… well, a turn-

I was just out of Hogwarts for my last summer vacation, after finishing the sixth year. Eduard, my father finally decided that a flamer for a son was too much and upped and left and Eva, my mother decided I should spend at least part of the summer away from their constant fighting. Percy invited me to stay with him at the Burrow that summer and I was only too glad to except the invite. As usual the Burrow was full, not only with at least six Weasley children but with Harry and Hermione as well. While spending time with the smaller version of Gryffindor house was nice, I was really there for Charlie. Charlie who left school three years ago in order to pursue his passion for dragons, Charlie who was my esteemed Quidditch Captain and role model.

That first night in the Burrow I sneaked into his room. I was more than ready to move on from what happened last summer and there was no one who I wanted more than him.

After the first night things took an urgent tone. We would meet each other every night on the same shadowed and far corner of the garden and he would teach me. Now, most people when they first meet Charlie Weasley they only see a young respectable man, somewhat strange maybe in his career choices but a good sport all around. What most people don't know is that Charlie has a real kink to him. There is virtually nothing he wouldn't try- sex wise. And he was more than eager to pass his knowledge down to me, sort of educates the younger generation of pervs. Rimming, sex toys, bondage, spanking, light S&M, role playing, props. We did it all. And I was eager to learn and eager to be with him and he had control on every last bit of me. But he never loved me, and he never bothered to hide it and he made sure I wouldn't do the same. During the days he would scarcely acknowledge me, not avoiding me but not going out of his way to talk to me, not during meals or during Quidditch matches we played in the orchard.

I let him do that to me, just as I let his mother fuss over my pale complexion and tiredness. Well I couldn't very well tell her that her son was keeping me up every night awake and well shagged practically from dusk to dawn.

Only when I returned to Hogwarts did I fully understand his behaviour. For the first couple of days I mopped and sulked, but then I realized it was more due to the fact that I went from everything to nothing in the space of a day. Once I got over myself I didn't think of Charlie again, but I did remember everything he taught me and it was as good time as any to put my new found knowledge to practice.

Out of all the antics Charlie taught me I kept the more modest ones. I soon learned I have low tolerance for pain and it didn't feel right in the bedroom for me. I did develop quite a big sweet tooth though, and I just couldn't get enough of food sex- chocolate, cream, and honey, basically everything that can be purred on and licked off. After Charlie I never let anyone top me, I got off on that thrill of dominance, of power.

"Oliver." I turned abruptly in the shower to face Charlie who was leaning against the wall. Only then did I notice the water was running cold so I turned them off and stepped out. Charlie handed me a towel. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." I answered curtly. I wasn't regretting last night but I didn't really felt like discussing things further. It didn't change anything; it was just words and heat.

"Don't shut down to me," he said "Let me help you."

"I don't need your help, Charlie. I'm fine. Leave me alone." He gave me a devious smile,

"No." Oh, gods, I'm so not in the mood for these stupid games right now.

"What?"

"No. I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm going to help you. After all, that's what friends are for." I studied him for a few moments and then shrugged,

"Fine, suit yourself." I side stepped him and moved to the door. He didn't try to stop me and I reached the room and gathered my things. Charlie followed me back to the room and watched as I got dressed.

"The stewardess called while you were in the shower, she said that your room is ready." He said in a conversational voice and I nodded tightly. I picked my bag from the floor and headed out of the door. Only when I closed it behind me I remembered something. I reluctantly opened it again and peered behind it, Charlie was sitting on the bed putting his dragon hide boots on, and he lifted his head and smiled at me,

"It's room 653, down the hall."

.oo0oo.

Since Hagrid didn't have a lecture to give today, or rather- I didn't have a lecture to give today I decided to hit the streets. There is no better way to know a town than to get lost in its streets and alleyways, feel the cobbles under your feet as they say. Mix in with the local populace. The last time I was in Berlin we had a guided city tour to all the famous sites. And while this is fine for a first visit- especially when you don't have much time it wouldn't do right now. I needed to walk and I needed to think and I needed to forget and mostly I needed to be alone.

During my city walk I stumbled upon an old movie theatre that had a retrospective week for the work of Charlie Chaplin, there is nothing better to lift one mood than seeing that little man titter and tatter around making a fool of himself in such an adorable way. Not to mention that a silent movie in a foreign country is probably the safest bet.

By the time I started making my way back to the hotel it was dark outside and very cold, and I felt so much better. For once things didn't seem so bleak. I met up with Charlie and Hagrid in the hotel lobby and even went out to dinner with them. In fact, I was in such a good mood that I even let Charlie coax me into going out clubbing with him tomorrow night.

But Monday morning was not as fun as yesterday had been; first off, I had a lecture to give. Even though I've lived in the public eye for quite some time now and had my picture plastered in countless magazines and posters and though I've given countless interviews- this is different. This time I'm facing a crowd of experts, a bunch of people that came to discuss dragon and other monsters not a bunch of screaming teen girls coming to watch their favourite Quidditch star up close. But somehow I made it through, luckily I've read the speeches Dumbledore wrote quite a few times before and had an idea of what I was babbling about. Hell, I even managed to answer a couple of questions without embarrassing myself. Hagrid was there for support, which would have been a really good thing if he didn't wear that suit- it was far too distracting. I know that it's really hard to find a tailor that would fit a suit to a man his size but that is no excuse to skin some poor bear or a really large rodent by the looks of it and then wear a _yellow and orange_ tie with it! Some things should be considered a fashion taboo!

After the lecture Hagrid insisted we go and say hello to Norbert. So I followed him to the dragons paddock, when we got there Hagrid was practically in tears,

"Will ya look at him?" he beamed at the black and angry looking dragon towering above him, "He even knows his mama." I refrained from saying anything about that; I remember there was a story circling the school when I was in fifth year, about Hagrid and an illegal obtained dragon egg. I seem to vaguely remember Harry, Ron and Hermione somehow involved in that- not surprising really when you look at their trouble record, but somehow it stuck in my mind that Draco was somehow involve too. I should ask him about it… I should probably get him to talk to me again, first.

"He's a real beaut isn't he?" I turned my head to see Charlie standing next to me,

"What kind of dragon is he?" Not that I particularly care but I can tell from the shine in Charlie's eye that there is pretty much only one expectable topic of conversation right now.

"A Norwegian Ridgeback."

"How can you tell? I thought all dragons are black." Yes, I know I just come across as a complete nitwit but what else can I say? "Wow, that a big, scary beast and I have no idea what minimal interest you find in them?"

"Hardly." He answered laughing, at me? With me? Probably at me, "See these ridges on his back?"

"You mean those huge looking spikes?" he rolls his eyes at me in an exasperated expression and nod. For a few minutes we simply look over at Hagrid who's dancing in front of the dragon when Charlie speaks up,

"I better go and get Hagrid away from there before he hurts himself. I'll see_ you_ tonight. I'll drop by to pick you up at ten." He adds pointedly and I give him a small smile.

I leave the dragons and dragons' nutters behind and go out to the city again. Well, if I am to hit the Berlin bustling club scene tonight, I better get some clothes. I have absolutely nothing for a night out. Somehow clubbing was pretty much the furthest thing from my head while packing.

At ten there was a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal Charlie clad in black leather trousers and a very skimpy top, with a leather jacket tossed casually over his shoulder. He surveys my appearance, taking in the faded snug fit, low riding jeans and the tight short grey T-shirt and nods his approval. I grab my jacket and we leave the hotel.

"Where are we going?" I asked, if there is one thing I've learned about Charlie is that you never know where you mind end up with him leading the way, and right now it was a very uncomfortable thought.

"Not far. There's a club I fancy checking just around the corner." He replies with a strange shine in his eye, I stop dead on my tracks and it takes Charlie a second to realize I've stopped, he turns to face me,

"It's not one of them sex clubs, is it?" I ask suspiciously, because I really don't feel like going to one of those.

"Nah. Don't worry; it's a perfectly ordinary gay club. Dancing, drinking, dark room, the basic run." He says cheerfully and I relax a bit, "It's muggle though." He adds in an aftermath and I shrug. I really don't care; after all I'm not the pure-blood one around here.

We reach the club a little while later. Form the outside it looks rather decent, a neon sign above the door reads "Spiel Johnny" and I just have a feeling it's something obscene, though I can't understand the first word. (A/N: Spiel- play). Inside the place is huge! It's the size of a small hanger and I bet that what I see right now is not even half of the entire place. After deposing our jackets in the cloak room Charlie promptly dragged me to the bar, for a fuelling as he put it. I made the mistake of ordering a beer. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against German beers, on the contrary but from some reason a pint-sized glass counts as shot glass around here. And thus I ended up with a beer mug I could barely lift. I firmly declined Charlie's suggestion to dance and he shrugged and headed for the dance floor himself.

I watched somewhat fascinated as he danced his way to an attractive young man and then leaned in to whisper something in his ear. What really astonished me was that they both danced their way to another bloke who wore a white T-shirt that was glowing eerie purple under the black-light neon around the dance floor. Within five minutes Charlie was leading his choices away from the dance floor into the dark room, somewhere in the back of the club. I shook my head in amazement. Well, trust Charlie to get exactly what he wanted.

I continued to down the inhuman amount of bear when something flashed in the corner of my eye, catching my attention- a head of fine blonde hair. The guy was standing with his back to me, but I could see his slender built and his hair that was such a fair shade of blonde. I froze, thousands thoughts running through my head and vast void in the same time when the boy turned and the spell was broken. Although his face was somewhat pointy-featured he looked nothing like Draco and sank back against my stool feeling bereft. It was high time to hit the dance floor.

By the time Charlie returned from his little escapade grinning so wide I thought his face was bound to split, I was already sweaty and flushed. He joined me for a dance, grinding his body against mine, until he decided he needed a drink bad. I spend most of the reminder of the evening on the dance floor just losing myself in the sounds and the movements and declining offers to go into the dark room. I loved the feeling of bodies pressed against me and hands travelling my body, it fuelled my dancing but I had no intention to fuck anyone tonight, not when the only person I really wanted to bed was miles and miles away doing gods know what, but certainly not thinking of me.

A couple of hours later Charlie found me perched on one of the big sofas near the back wall looking ready to drop. He cocked his head at me and I told him I wanted to go home. He looked slightly disappointed but agreed and we moved through the throng of bodies towards the exit. I don't know how Charlie was doing it, I mean I was only dancing and having some beer but he made at least three trips to the back room with different boys, and that's only what I saw.

Back in hotel I simply fell on the bed, without bothering to take off my cloths and was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

The rest of the week passed in some sort of a daze. Suddenly it seemed like I had tones to do, after being cooped up in the old Hogwarts castle with pretty much nothing to do but occasional classes and brooding over Draco the city of Berlin seemed like heaven to me. I would walk around the streets, meet with people, have lunch in different cafés and walk the park, though that proved a little tricky as the October winds here turned out to be vicious. I even managed to catch most of the Charlie Chaplin week and ended up being bluntly flirted by the tickets girl. She was nice but didn't speak much English so we mostly communicated with our hands. But it had been fun all the same. I didn't go out clubbing again though Charlie did, almost every night. I preferred to spend my nights in bed, alone.

But even the nice time in the city was just it, nice. Every time I saw a blonde head in front of me I was jolted sharply to the memory of Draco and you would not believe how many blondes there are in Berlin! Though the days kept me well occupied and blissfully enabled me to forget things for a few hours the nights were a torture. Alone in my bed, there was very little that could stop the face of Draco from floating in my mind, the memory of his body was tying knots in my stomach. Even the snores of Hagrid from the next room didn't help to distract me (although they did make some of the plaster fall off the ceiling…).

By next Monday even Charlie Chaplin could no longer make me happy. The sleepless nights were starting to take their toll on me and I felt my energy levels dropping daily. It seemed like everything was piled up again, and since I didn't solve anything on the first night, but added more troubles to the hip I was slowly crumbling from within. It was only a matter of time before something snapped and the dam would be unleashed. That absolutely last straw came Monday night when I was having an evening stroll with Hagrid. We didn't go far from the hotel, just a little circle around the block before turning in for the night. The air was freezing cold and our breath came out white clouds mingled and hangs in the air.

"Och, Crivens. Tis disgustin'." Hagrid was practically shouting and I turned to see what the fuss was about. I couldn't really see anything to fret about; there were just two young boys that were standing just out of the pool of light caused by the street lamp kissing deeply. Wait…

"What's disgusting?" I asked suspiciously even though I already knew the answer,

"Tha' couple, where are them fags think they are?" and that was just enough for me. I bristled angrily, looking up at Hagrid with a scorching glare (that would probably have more effect if I was shooting it down my nose and not having to crane my neck so)

"I'm a fag, you know." I said in a quiet and menacing voice,

"Yeah, but you ain't like tha'." He declared and I exploded,

"Why not? You don't think that I do that? Kiss other boys? Fuck you Hagrid! You and all the rest of the closet-minded homophobes! I'm a fag, a flaming shirt-lifting poof and proud to be one!" with that I simply left him standing gaping behind me and stormed my way back to the hotel. I entered my room and started tossing things into my bag before even realizing I was doing so. I just about had enough- of everything. I wanted to go back to Britain and just rest my head in my bed and go to sleep for days on end.

Hagrid followed me into the room followed closely by Charlie,

"Oliver, stop! Wha' are ya doin'?" I stopped and lifted my eyes to the half giant,

"I can't take it anymore! I can't stay here. I want to go home!" I shouted and felt my entire body shaking with suppressed tears. Charlie rushed past Hagrid and caught me in his arms just as I was about to collapse and held me tight. I took several deep breaths to try and calm myself; I didn't want to break in front of him again, tempting as simply breaking down sounded.

"It's ok, don't worry. You can take the floo back tomorrow morning. I'll cover up for you." He was rubbing my back soothingly and that was all it took. My whole body shook and burned with broken sobs. Charlie was gently rocking me and I felt so stupid, so childish and yet it felt so right. This time there is no firewhiskey, no talking and defiantly no sex. Charlie laid me in my bed and soon I drifted off, the grief and exhaustion getting the better of me.

When I woke up the next morning I was alone, my head throbbed painfully from crying and I felt stupid, stupid, stupid. I finished packing my things and headed down to the lobby. Neither Charlie nor Hagrid were there and for that I was grateful.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the fireplace. It took me a couple of minutes to pluck up the courage to actually toss the floo powder and step inside. I stumbled out of the fireplace in the familiar entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic. Well, I made it half way and I'm still alive, just barely.

"Oliver? Are you alright?" I looked up from my position sprawled on the floor to see the all too familiar red head peering down at me. Another Weasley… they're simply unavoidable.

Arthur Weasley was helping me up to my feet and looked at me with concern. I tried to smile but I seem to have forgotten how. Instead I told where I came from, while he was leading me to the little lounge behind the elevator. There I gratefully sat down and he hands me a cup of hot tea which I accepted gladly.

"So, tell me, did you see Charlie there by any chance?" Boy did I… I nod and take a small sip of the tea; Mr. Weasley looks pensive like he's trying to say something and not sure how to put into words. "Is he still as reckless and randy as he used to be?" I nearly gag over my tea, I was expecting a polite "I hope he's doing well" or something. What do I say to that? Mr. Weasley seems to feel my discomfort and shrugs "Never mind, don't answer that. Perhaps its better I didn't know." Oh, it most defiantly would be better. "So you're heading back to Hogwarts?" I nod again and this time I wait for him to speak before taking a sip. "Can I ask a favour of you? Molly has a few things she wants to send the kids and I told her I'd take the parcel to the Ministry since our owl, Errol can't possibly carry that much weight. Would you terribly mind taking it with you?"

"No, no problem." I say and he beams at me,

"Just wait here, I'll be back in a jiffy." With that he's gone and I'm left to sip my tea in quiet. What was I suppose to tell him about Charlie? Because I can tell him, oh I can tell him things that would make the little hair he still has left drop altogether. Things that would make him think twice before setting a foot in his own garden again. But I'm glad he didn't press the point, he probably got all he needed to know from my reaction and now, thankfully this is between him and Charlie. Before long he returns with a big parcel and hand it to me. I try to stifle a huge yawn and tell Mr. Weasley I should probably be off, he walks me over to the fireplace and shake my hand.

I floo myself to Dumbledore's office because I should probably explain the fact that I'm back a week early, when I stumble into his office Dumbledore doesn't even lift his eyes from the parchment he's reading.

"I just received an owl from Hagrid, saying you're on your way back. I take it your trip didn't go as…" only when he lifts his eyes and see me did the brisk tone crack, "Oliver, are you quite alright? You look terrible." I try to smile but it comes out more like a grimace and I sway on the spot ready to fall. Dumbledore I hurrying forward to catch me and peer closely in concern at me, "Maybe I should take you to see Poppy."

"No, no. I'm fine, I just need some rest." I try to protest weakly, not entirely sure I convinced him. Dumbledore is peering at me still and I just let my eyes fall shut.

"You look exhausted, I had no idea that Hagrid was such a handful." I chuckle softly and open my eyes, Dumbledore is smiling at me. "Go to sleep." He says kindly and I thank him.

When I got to my room I just dropped my bag on the floor and striped to my knickers before snuggling thankfully under the blankets and let the blessed dreamless sleep swipe me away.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Raise your hand if you don't know who Norbert is. Shame on you! Go read "The philosopher's stone"!

I love Hagrid's hairy suit…

I know that Hagrid doesn't say stuff like "Crivens" but I just finished reading "Wee free men" by Terry Pratchett and I couldn't help myself.

Club scene:

1. The name of the club is from a song I really like and it's not really part of it, it's just the singer telling the pianist to play. Since my German vocabulary includes about three words (Schnell- fast. Raus- out. Scheisen- shit) I didn't really have a lot to work with.

2. I'm not sure Germans have larger glasses than Brits, but I don't really care either.

3. The part when Charlie take two guys is inspired by a scene from "Queer as folk" (British version), when the guys stand above the dance floor and chose the sexiest guys down below and then Stuart casually saunters downstairs and _get them both_ in the space of two minutes! Ah… Stuart Alan Jones… Say, wouldn't it be great if they could match Stuart with Brian? Oh, yeah… It could be any Brian really, even Brian Slade would do. Ok, got a little carried away here…


	13. Back here to stay

..oo00oo..

**Draco**

Oliver is back. He's not supposed to be back yet! He still has a whole week to spend in Germany. But he's back. Last night he returned, or so I've heard. I actually accidentally over heard McGonagall telling Snape that he's back and he's exhausted and he isn't likely to be seen in the next couple of days.

I can't really waltz into his room and asked what's wrong, now can I? And since it's nearly the weekend I bet it'll take me at least a week to actually get him in a place where I can talk to him. It's not so much my promise to Michael as the fact that he's right and I should do it and bloody hell I want to.

As it turned out Oliver recovered faster than I thought he would. On Saturday morning he sauntered into the Great Hall for breakfast looking as good as ever. I looked at him for a while, trying to catch his eye in a none-too-obvious way, but he stubbornly refused to look at me and the only way I could actually get him to notice me was to stand on the Slytherin table and shout his name, which I'd never do. Ok, maybe the time in the continent didn't agree with him as much as it was supposed to.

This weekend was mainly spent in the library with Michael. My usual study partner- Pansy decided she's going to seduce Stephen Cornfoot ever since that day in the greenhouses and those dreadful guava plants. The fact that he couldn't possibly care less about her only made her resolve stronger. Nothing spurs that girl more than lost cases.

The only time I could see Oliver was during meals and that wasn't nearly enough, especially since I spent more and more time with Michael and he just wouldn't let go of the subject. I swear- if he doesn't back off soon I'm going to have to go to Potter and practically beg him to take Michael off my hands. Or I could just hex Michael with something really nasty.

Tuesday. All day long I've been fighting with my bag, I swear that someone put a jinx on it because the straps just wouldn't sit straight and every break between classes I had to readjust them. Luckily Tuesday was a short day for me, so I had about two hours free of classes before dinner and before I had to be at the pitch for a Quidditch practice. Now do you see why I chose Tuesday as my team's training day? If only my bag would relent to me and stop giving me cheek, everything would be fine!

"Draco, Draco." I turned around at the sound of Michael's voice and ended up with arms full of a panting Ravenclew. Before I had so much as a chance to say something he grabbed my face with both hands and delivered a mind blowing snog on me. Ok, no-one told me that we are back to the benefit part of the friendship… before I had time to get re-accustomed to the feeling of Michael kissing me and actually enjoy it he stopped and detached himself from me looking behind my shoulder, "Oops…" his voice sounded far from innocent, just like it did when he was about to deliver a particularly bad or dirty joke. I turned around and in front of me stood a very quiet, very angry looking Oliver. For a split second I was contemplating fainting just to avoid the really embarrassing situation but my pride and dignity wouldn't allow me to take the easy way out. By the time I regained control over myself Oliver was gone. I turned to face Michael who was smiling sweetly and not-so-innocently at me, his eyes sparkling with mischief and then it hit me,

"You did that on purpose!" This only served for his smile to grow into a full grin,

"Of course I did, someone had to push you in the right direction." He said brightly as if it was obvious, "Now go after him!" I looked at him stunned. Not because the plan was so crazy but because it was so selfless and nice that I was completely taken aback by it. Maybe I _should_ beg Potter to have Michael. Or maybe just get Michael a really nice present…

"That… that's so… _nice_ of you…" I trailed in amazement,

"Yes, you're bringing out the Hufflepuff in me." He said cheerfully and then pushed me towards the corridor Oliver left through before I had time to process what he said, "And don't fuck up!" he cried as I broke in a mad run towards Oliver's office.

I skidded to a halt in front of Oliver's door and took a couple of seconds to compose myself. Now that I had a few minutes alone I could feel the anger rising again, how dare he look at me in that accusing glare when he's the one who didn't want me in the first place. I lifted my fist and banged loudly on the door. It flew open almost at once. We stood there studying each other for what felt like eternity when finally Oliver moved into the room and I followed, slamming the door behind me. I stood and glared at Oliver, he leaned against his desk trying to compose himself and look casual, but I could see the tension running through him like a wired up lightning rod.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" my voice was strain and I was nearly shaking with rage, Oliver lifted his head to look at me,

"I could have you reported for that you know." He said calmly, and I nearly burst my top,

"Fuck you Wood! Why do you have to be such a fucking arsehole about everything?"

"And now you're adding assault to injury by being rude to a teacher." This falsely calm voice was grating on my nerves,

"Fine!" by now I was shouting and I didn't care anymore, "Then why don't I punch you and you can have me fucking expelled altogether?"

"Go ahead!" No more calm voice and casual attitude, Oliver was shouting at me practically at the top of his lungs, and again we were glaring at each other. I really did want to punch him right there and then but some rational part of my brain strongly advised against it. Not only would that be a probable cause to toss me out of school but it _is_ Oliver we are talking about and there are other things I'd much rather do to him.

I turned around and walked to the door, maybe we still need a few more days to sort things out. A heavy hand landed on the door above my shoulder preventing it from opening. And then again maybe not, I almost smiled.

I turned slowly to face my lover. Oliver's chest was heaving and his nostrils flared. It couldn't have been more obvious if he had a big sign over his head saying "GRRR! You're mine, bitch!" I always imagined Oliver to be an alpha male type- the kind that puts his lovers in their rightful place if they strayed. But it was the first time that this sort of dominance was extended to me and in some subconscious fucked-up level- I liked it. Just the way I liked having him filling me up, just the way I liked when he handled me roughly.

In one smooth motion I pushed myself from the door with my shoulders and grabbed Oliver's face in my hands, descending hard on his mouth. The kiss is rough and not at all sweet and cuddly because we are both still mad and far too much deprived of each other to go easy. It was a kiss that meant to hurt in the surge of rage while in the same time heals with the touch of love. When we finally pulled apart we were both panting hard our faces flushed.

"I don't want you to see him anymore." He says in a husky voice and I just can't believe my ears. Is he shitting me? After we finally moved to the stage where we're actually touching each other again and more than ready to wrap this up in the bedroom he comes up with_ this_? I don't think so. I pushed him back with all the force I could muster and glare at him again.

"Shove off Oliver! You do _not _get to tell me who to see. You do _not_ get to tell me what to do! I'm not one of your little sex toys." I can see anger flashing in his eyes again and I don't care anymore. It's one thing to be all dominant and want me to himself but another completely to assume that he owns me. And speaking of which, "How many people did you shag in Berlin?" I accused him back.

Oliver, who was on his way to his desk again turns abruptly and practically growls,

"That's none of your bloody business!"

And yet again we are stuck in a staring contest. This is totally not how things were suppose to go… Oliver was supposed to fall at my feet and plead for forgiveness for all he's done, not yell at me for finding a new friend. Right now I knew two things for certain, One- I am not about to give up my friendship with Michael, Two- somehow I _had_ to make this work! I bit my lip and tried to think of what to say next when Oliver piped up,

"I'm sorry."

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

I hid a smile when Draco blinked several times at my apology, I bet he expected me to retort with something nasty to fuel his anger further, but there was no point for that. We already established that we can fight quite well, now it was time to find out if we can get along just as well.

"I'm sorry." It was the right thing to say, the only thing really. Draco was right, he wasn't my sex toy or even my boyfriend in this point of time and I had absolutely no right to tell him who to see. But then again, wasn't he the one who was giving me attitude for simply _talking_ to Harry? Guess we're in for a hell of a ride together. At least I know there will be zero margins for cheating. The boil in my blood over seeing him kissing someone else was slowly sipping away, after all what right do I have to say anything when I actually slept with Charlie in Berlin. I can't really accuse him of cheating or anything- not when I was the one who ran away, not when I was the one who was suppose to act like an adult.

And I _was_ sorry. Sorry I made such a mess out of everything, sorry that I wasn't brave enough to love him when he needed me most. But I'm ready to do it now, if he'll still take me. And I'm going to do my bloody best not to fuck up this second chance I got.

"I'm sorry," I said again, lifting my head and forcing my eyes to meet the grey storm clouds rolling in his, "I really want to make this work and I'm sorry I ran away before. Let's just forget about all that happened before." His jaw tightened and I knew he was still working at biting back harsh words. But it didn't matter anymore. I don't care if he slept with that guy, I don't really care about anything anymore.

I rose from my desk and closed the distance between us, I scooped him in my arms and he lowered his head, "Please Draco," I whispered into his hair "I want you so much. I love you." I have no idea where these words came from, but once they left me I didn't regret them. I endured quite a lot of agony over these words and now was defiantly the time to say them. I lifted Draco's chin with my finger and touched my lips to his slowly. His lips were still for a few seconds as if he was still processing my last words and then slowly, so slowly opened up to me like beautiful pink and soft petals. We kissed each other like it was the first time, like we were making love though it. Pure and simple and mine, all mine.

I pulled Draco closer to me and his arms sneaked around my waist. We stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other and marvelling at the old-new sensation of our bodies lining together. At long last Draco broke free from my embrace and turned to walk towards the door to my bedroom. I watched him turn and smile to me, he extended an arm and to me and I took it. He pulled me close to him for another kiss and we started making our way in together.

Once inside the bedchamber it didn't take long at all for our clothes to come off. When I told Draco I love him, I meant it in every possible way and right now it was a very good time to show him just how much. I didn't just want to bed him, or hastily fuck him- I wanted it to last, I wanted him to scream my name in ecstasy and I wanted to see the love shining in his eyes when I made love to him. Because it's going to be the first time in a very long time, if not ever that I was going to make love to someone, not just shag.

I started off by kissing him deep again, my body was covering his, and I was trying to get as much contact with him, I needed to feel every last bit of him against me. I then proceeded to softly ravish his torso, lapping at the soft creamy skin, I didn't hurry, I wanted to feel his skin heat up under my lips, marvel at the tingling that ran under my lips, and hear Draco moaning softly in content.

Slowly and carefully I circled each nipple with my lips and tongue, feeling the flesh hardening under my attention and then I softly bit the flesh and felt Draco's entire body arch up to me,

"Gods, Oliver…"

I continued my roaming downwards and reached his naval, softly nuzzling his bellybutton and then discovered to my utter delight that he was arching again. I smiled, I love people with sensitive naval, this is so much fun… I let my tongue explore the little hole thoroughly while I could feel Draco's cock nearly stabbing my throat. Hmm, maybe we should leave naval fun for some other time, right now I needed to feel Draco in my mouth and know that he's mine.

But even as I engulfed his sweet flesh inside my mouth I couldn't bring myself to hurry. It was all so fucking amazing, so familiar and yet new. It wasn't like the first time- no nervous tremors and eyes wide with combination of fear and lust, now there was only lust and only us and it was more than I could ever hope for. I nudged Draco's legs to bend at the knees and kissed the soft skin of his inner thighs. From some reason I needed to be surrounded by him, I wanted to feel his pulsating flesh all around my head, heat me up and causing my head to spin and swim with joy.

It didn't Draco long to come, I could feel the tightening of his balls and just stayed there, for the first time ever I was going to ride his orgasm with him, I was going to suck him dry and savour every last bit of him. And it felt amazing and it was so good and now I know for absolute sure that I love him. I crawled back up to share his own taste with him. He looked at me with those eyes that were brewing a completely different storm than before and I nearly wept. I kissed his deep again, when we parted he spoke in broken pants,

"I need you inside me, so bad. Oliver, please…" I brought my fingers to his lips and he sucked eagerly on them, I was so mesmerised by the sight of lips wrapped around my digits and the suction pressure that I could only stare, until he let them drop out of his mouth, warm and wet. Unable to break eye contact I brought them down to his entrance and his eyes flared shot. Once I was free of his scorching eyes I leaned back and nudged his legs up, propping his ankles over my shoulders, I then sucked my own fingers wet and coated my hard cock with saliva.

I ran my hands up and down Draco's thighs to relax him when his eyes snapped open,

"Oliver, would you like me to fix you a cup of tea while you're relaxing?" I look up at him with a puzzled look, "Fuck me already!" to add pressure to his words I suddenly feel a very nimble toe caressing my ear making my spine tingle. Alright that does it. No more mister nice-guy-make-love-to-your-new-boyfriend! It's time to pounce, pound and love it. And love it he does, and so do I, so much.

I thrust hard, and he lets me- he encourages me, fuck I would never guess, not in a million years that the snobby, arrogant Draco Malfoy gets off on a really hard fuck. We both move in synch now, completely lost in the motion, the bed is rattling under us, and I bet we're going to find it at least a foot from the wall when we're done but I don't stop, not until I hear a loud thump and a muffled cry of pain, I open my eyes and see Draco rubbing his head, eyes slightly crossed,

"Shit, Draco, are you alright?" I barely chock out the words and barely manage to halt my motion,

"Well, I was seeing stars before, but now they're actually moving." He blinks a few times, his eyes move as if he's trying to follow the movement of said elusive stars and I can't hold my laughter, "Fuck you, Oliver- It's _your_ fault!"

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop?" I ask in concern and a little fear, what if he does, I don't think I can.

"Like you could." He said dismissively, well, takes one to know one after all. "Just prop a pillow between my head and the bloody headboard and get on with it!" Well, well, well, a couple of weeks of separation sure made him demanding.

I do as he bid and then we pick up where we left off, and as I feel myself nearing my climax I turn my head and sink my teeth in the flesh of his right ankle, the surprise and pain makes him clench around me and I'm toppling over the edge into sweet nothingness. Draco follows suit and coats our bellies with his milky essence and I collapse sideways, Draco's legs still around me. We are both panting hard and unable to move for a while.

When the violent tremors that runs under my skin somewhat decease I scramble to him, and take him in my arms. Draco is snuggling to me and buries his head in my shoulder. There's a soft murmur coming from there,

"I love you." I tighten my grip and whisper back,

"I love you too." My eyelids are heavy and I let them drop shot. My whole body is tingling with the after glow and I just can't think of ever wanting to move from this position, of ever coming out from between Draco's arms. But all too soon he starts to wiggle and scramble off and I instinctively tighten my grip around him,

"Don't go…" I moan in a soft plea without opening my eyes.

"I have to. I have Quidditch practice in a couple of hours and I want to get something to eat before I go." I open my eyes and try my best at pouting; Draco's eyes open up wide in mock indignation,

"Why, Oliver, had I known better I'd say this is a sly ploy to sabotage the Slytherin team." I chuckle and catch his lips for a sweet kiss, "Scratch that," he manages quite breathlessly when I finally release him, "It's defiantly a ploy to sabotage our team… I'm not even sure I'll be able to sit on my broom this evening, let alone stay awake."

"Would you like me to come and watch over you?" I suggest while tracing my fingers on his exquisite corpse once more, Draco lets out a snort of laughter,

"Yeah, like the rest of the team would actually let you watch us practice." I cock an eyebrow at him, I _am_ the Quidditch ref in this school after all- I should have free access to any Quidditch activity that is undergoing around here. "To them you're a Gryffindor. They're positive that once you get hold of our strategies you'll run to Potter straight away." How Slytherin of them. Draco leans down again for another long and deep kiss, and I just don't want to ever let him go. I start to nuzzle his neck,

"Oliver?"

"Mmm?"

"What's going to happen now?" I lift my head and look at him, his eyes peer down at me in concern and I know that he's scared that once he leaves this room I'm going to disappear again,

"I want to pursue this, see how good we can be together. I'm not going to run away again. I promise." His face light up with one of his rare and beautiful smiles, the ones he saves only for me. He launches at my lips again and this is a deal sealer. I have a new boyfriend. And I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a ride.

I clutch hard at my boyfriend and roll us together all over the bed kissing until we're breathless and giddy with happiness.

"I love you," I exclaim loudly, those words that I never said to anyone before come now so freely, "I love everything about you. I love your eyes, your skin, your mouth, you cock, your arse." My hands are travelling down to fill on the soft flesh of his perfect arse, "Gods, I love your arse! So perfect and round and bubbly." I kneed into his flesh and his chuckle is murmuring against my throat, "I love touching it, I love fucking it."

"Oh, I've noticed that." He says with a smile,

"Can you leave it with me when you go?" I ask as seriously as I possibly can, Draco leans to kiss me again,

"I promise you'll get to play with it again very soon."

"How soon?" he seem to think hard about it,

"How about Friday?" No, not good enough- too long,

"How about later tonight?" I see the flash of desire that crosses his eyes and I'm not surprised to hear the regret in his voice,

"I can't, I can't stay out of my dorms on a school night."

"Argh! This is so unfair!" I cry out,

"I could think of a few things that are even more unfair." He says gravely,

"Like what?"

"Having a boyfriend you can't tell anyone about, for example." I bite my lip at that; I was hoping the subject wouldn't come up, at least not so soon. We both know the need for secrecy and apparently neither of us like it.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'd love nothing more than to shout it from the highest tower of the castle. But no one can know about this." I try to catch Draco's eye to confirm that we are both on the same page but from some reason he's avoiding me, "Draco, how many people did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone! Not in so many words…" he's biting his lip looking a little concern and offer me a somewhat shaky smile,

"How many people know?" he gingerly lifts two fingers, I give him a desperate look,

"It's not that bad, I trust them." I raise my eyebrow at that, Oh, really? "Yes! There's Pansy, who knew before you did and well, there's Michael." He looks evasive again,

"Who's Michael?"

"The guy you don't want me to see anymore." He said with a sneer, ah, the Ravenclaw boy.

"You actually told him about us?"

"Weeel, not exactly." Is he taking the piss with me? He's actually blushing,

"What did you do? Shout my name in the middle of sex?" I try to keep my tone light and amused, but just the thought of Draco sleeping with someone else makes my stomach tie in painful knots.

"It wasn't during sex." He says in a small voice and my stomach relaxes somewhat and now I can actually see a little mischievous gleam in his eye,

"Draco?"

"It was during a blowjob. And he was not happy about it." I can't help it, I toss my head back laughing- I bet he didn't like it. I'm almost feeling sorry for the poor guy.

"So where do you stand with him?" I want to make sure we have all the cards open on the table,

"We're friends."

"Which means?"

"We study, talk, hang around- you know the drill. Don't you have any friends?" I can't help but give his butt a little affectionate squeeze for his cheek but I'm actually relieved. I kiss him again and when we pull apart he's scrambling purposely to get off the bed. I watch him as he puts on his cloths, seeing all that beautiful skin disappear and bloody hell even that is turning me on. Once he's decent again Draco turns to face me, I'm lying sprawled on top of the covers, still butt naked and I slowly move my hand down my chest and smile when I hear him gulp audibly. Before he could be tempted again he's dashing out of the room, and I just know that Friday simply can't arrive fast enough.

* * *

**A/N:** Funny, I just found out that according to Michael was originally suppose to be a Hufflepuff. Talk about karma. 

BTW- This chapter is for all of you out there who wanted to see Oliver and Draco together again. Oliver is not going to run away agian, I promise. But I can't be sure about Draco- he can be sneeky...


	14. Magical Fire and Flowers in P

**A/N: **Gods, I _suck_ at coming up with names for chapters… takes me hours to think about and then I end up with the corniest thing… domage.

Sorry for being so late posting this, don't really have an exuse...

* * *

..oo00oo..

**Draco **

I have a boyfriend. Oh, yes I do. A boyfriend, _my_ boyfriend. Oliver. Wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am. I have a boyfriend!!!! It's like music to me, a chant, or a mantra. Thank Merlin the dancing is going only _inside_ my head.

As it turns out by the time I reached down to the Quidditch pitch I was wide awake, it could be the slight soreness of sitting on a broom but I like to believe it was because I was basking in the glow of my new love.

Once training is over I rushed back to the common room. I'm bursting to tell someone, to flop on the bed with a huge goofy grin on my face and a dreamy look in my eyes. But there are only two people I can confine in and one is in his room up the Ravenclaw tower, and the other… is probably also in the Ravenclaw tower… Damn you Pansy and your ill-timed pursuing! I'm going to have to wait until morning to tell anyone.

I started getting ready for bed with my gloat unfulfilled, when I opened the curtains around my bed I saw there a little note on my pillow, I took it gingerly wondering what the hell, and then I opened it- there were only four words on the little piece of parchment- "Is It Friday Yet?" no signature, no nothing and I immediately knew it was from Oliver and I couldn't really help the huge smile that is slowly spreading my face. I crawl into bed and stuff the little note under my pillow- looks like it's going to be a good night after all.

Normally during History of Magic I like to seat in the back of the class as far as possible from professor Binns, unfortunately- so does everyone else. This is the only class that you'll see people actually arriving up to ten minutes before the lesson actually starts. But today I managed to secure a place in the back row, and even better- I have Michael with me to pest me about last night.

"So I take it by the fact that you're smiling that it worked?" he asks me, although I don't really think the word smile quite covers it, I haven't been able to stop grinning since I woke up this morning and frankly my face is starting to ache.

"Yes, indeed." I answer smugly and he laughs quietly.

"I knew my superior antics and cleverness would get the best results." He said happily and I arched my eyebrow at him drumming my fingers on the desk slowly, "You can't really deny it. If I hadn't spotted Oliver and moved in for a desperate action the two of you would just stand there glaring at each other for a week and move on. And then the whole dancing-around-each-other-never-getting-anywhere routine would never end." As much as I hate to admit it, he does have a point.

"Thanks," I offered with a big smile, "This is by far the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Now, now Draco, don't get all mushy on me." He was wriggling his finger in front of me, "But you could tell me what exactly you've been up to." He added with a sly grin,

"We were moving the bed." I said in the most casual, straight faced manner, Michael couldn't keep a straight face but he was making quite an effort,

"Where did you move it?"

"Oh, not very far, just a couple of inches. But it took us _ages_." I opened my eyes wide and Michael let out a loud snort of laughter, one that caught even the attention of Professor Binns. Michael was sinking so low in his chair you could only see his brow which turned bright red and I ducked my head to hide my own grin. We waited until everyone's attention was away from us before resuming our conversation.

"Man, this is completely unfair. And to think that I had to spend all afternoon in the library doing my charms assignment while you two were rattling the bed like a couple of drunken sailors on leave." Michael tried to sound as sad as possible while grinning but all I could see is that a couple of heads turned curiously in our direction. I glared at them until they turn back and then elbowed Michael hard,

"Shut up, will you? This is supposed to be a secret!" I hissed, "Do you want to get me expelled?" Michael appeared to think about it for a few seconds and I'm more than ready to elbow him again when he smiled,

"Of course not. Not after all the hard work I've put into things."

I smile at that, all the hard work _he's_ put into things. Which is basically saying- all the stupid mistakes _I've_ done. I know that being in a relationship with me can't be easy, even my friends sometimes have problems excepting my authority and my opinions, so in a romantic relationship it should be ten times harder, right? Not to mention that by choosing a strong headed and equally stubborn Gryffindor I basically doomed myself. Now we both gonna have to try and work past the differences and the clashes in our personalities and make it work together, because that is what having a relationship is all about in the end. Now show me another 17 years old guy who understands this concept.

"So. When are you going to see him again?" I gave a shuddering breath to indicate my frustration,

"Friday."

"Well, that's not too bad. It's only two days away." Michael tired to reason, but reason was pretty much lost on me whenever it came to Oliver,

"Only two days? It's forever! A lot can happen in two days!"

"Like what? He's going to find a husky young German to warm up his bed?" I shot Michael a look of pure venom but he only chuckled at his own (very faulty!) humour. "Oh, will you stop being such a drama queen!"

When class was over Michael and I were still chatting and heading out of the castle to the Herbology class. When we passed the Quidditch pitch I saw Oliver with the first years. As we watched two of the kids nearly collided in mid air and Michael and I nearly collapsed on the grass laughing. That got us the attention of the esteem flying instructor which soon was hovering in front of us, arms folded and a mocking scold on his face. I could see that Oliver was holding himself from laughing as well and that really pleased me, at least he didn't take this job too seriously. He also looked so adorable and practically edible with his wind swept hair and his eyes sparkling that I had to clasp my hands tight behind my back to fight the temptation.

"You weren't in breakfast this morning." he said in a level voice and I shrugged,

"I woke up late. Now whose fault might that be?" He cocked an eyebrow at me and I just smiled. I was well aware of Michael standing next to me, and I was really pleased that Oliver has gone beyond his little jealousy fit and didn't try to act up all tight arsed around him. We were completely absorbed in our little mutual wordless, touch-less flirt until a polite cough came from my left,

"Hmm, Oliver, you might want to get back to your students…" said Michael with a small smile and we all turned our attention back to the pitch, where practically all the kids were trying as hard as they can not to clash with one another and as a result kept flying straight into one another. Oliver actually smacked a hand to his forehead and shook his head desperately.

"Excuse me, guys." He said with a sigh and flew back. I watched his retiring back until Michael grabbed me and bodily dragged me towards the greenhouses.

"I don't remember we were as bad as this, when we first learned how to fly," he said conversationally and I was shaken from my muses, "Not even me, and I _hate_ to fly."

"Longbottom was." I said, was Michael criticising the first years or Oliver here?

"Really?" I nodded. We reached the doorway of the greenhouse were everyone were making their way in when Michael stopped me and dragged me a little to the side. I looked at him a little puzzled,

"Draco, I hate to tell you that, but you're not doing a very good job in hiding your relationship," he said gravely, "I mean, you practically undressed each other with your eyes in front of me." Shit. I was so busy thinking about how good it is that Oliver wasn't giving me shit about my friendship with Michael that I totally forgot to tell Michael that Oliver knows about us.

"I told Oliver that you know. I told him that we're friends." I said and Michael smiled,

"Well, that explains why he didn't try to run me down with his broom. After that look he gave me yesterday I was starting to fear for myself." I rolled my eyes as we entered the greenhouse.

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver **

Slow, so depressingly slow. How would have thought that Thursdays could move so slow they would actually feel like they're moving backwards… I can't believe it. I'm actually undergoing a stage that is saved for silly teenagers before going out on the first date with their crush. I'm counting the seconds, I'm trying to look for Draco in every possible moment- meaning during meals and breaks and I have to fight the urge to jump him every time I do see him. The rational part of my brain is actually making fun of me for being so smitten. But then again, this was never a part I use much. I _am_ smitten; I'm in love and loving every second. I love the little butterflies I feel all over inside whenever I lay eyes on him, or whenever he's smiling at me. I love the fact it's a secret- I never had a secret love before, though I suspect I'm going to get tiered of that bit soon. I was never one to hide for long. Maybe I should learn Draco's time-table, so I'll know where he is during the day. Ok, now smitten is bordering in obsessive… creepy.

On Friday morning I woke much earlier than I was suppose to, and for a while I just lay on my bed trying to figure out why was I awake. When I finally pulled my wits together I realized its Friday and in just a few short hours I'm going to have Draco all to myself, on this bed, for the entire night. I smiled languidly and turn my head to the pillow, I wanted so much to return to blissful sleep, if only to make the time go faster but now that I was aware of what is about to happen my body simply refused to relax.

And thus about twenty minutes later I found myself circling the Quidditch pitch, flying high and low and trying to get as much tension out of my system before I explode. I think the real problem was that I didn't have classes on Fridays and that meant I had absolutely nothing to do in order to make the time move faster until dinner-time.

After a sharp turn I notice there's someone on the edge of the pitch looking at me. When I realize it's Dumbledore I nearly fall off my broom. For one wild second I was contemplating escape because so far every time Dumbledore came to speak to me it ended in a disaster for me. I know he means well and I know that he's trying to look after my well being but sometimes I have a feeling this is all some sort of cosmically punishment or something. Was I doing something bad in a previous life or does the stars simply doesn't like the fact that I'm shagging someone who's technically still in school?

I landed on the grass in front of him trying not to let the air of dread and doom show on my face, Dumbledore's eyes weren't twinkling- this cannot not good.

"Oliver, dear boy. How are you doing this morning?" Loaded with three days worth of unresolved sexual tension, thank you very much for asking,

"Ok, I guess."

"I've been thinking," always a dangerous trait, especially when I'm involved "You don't seem to be too happy coming back to the castle. I hoped the trip to Berlin will enable you to take a little time away from things and maybe seeing them in a different way," well, it sure did, and for that I'm truly grateful, "but alas, it seems that you are still struggling and I wonder if it's being cooped up in here with not enough to do that is making you melancholic." Not anymore! "Therefore I fathom that the best course of action might be to send you back to London."

"W-what? You're firing me?" I know that the little ones are still having some troubles with their flying, well we can't all be naturals like Harry, but I thought I was doing pretty well, all things considered,

"No, of course not. I was just thinking you might be more comfortable staying there on a regular basis and come here for classes, at least until Quidditch season opens." He finished cheerfully and I'm wondering whether it would be possible for me to catch him off guard long enough for me to strangle him. "You don't have to give me an answer straight away, just think about it during the weekend and let me know." With that he left me standing on the edge of the pitch clutching my broom and trying to fight back the urge to scream as loud as I can. This is so wrong, so unfair and so _typical_. Its official- the greater forces in our world are out to get me.

During lunch I sat and sulked, I knew that Draco was watching me from the other side of the room and wondering whether he made the greatest mistake of his life or not, but right now I couldn't help him. I needed to find an excuse for Dumbledore that will enable me to stay in the castle- one that would not require telling the truth of course.

After lunch I continued to sulk; only now I did it in my room. I had this crazy idea that if I'm out of everyone's way- no one could spring new monstrosities on me. I worked- for a while.

About an hour before dinner there came a knock on my door, when I answered it I found a very agitated professor McGonagall on my door step,

"Do you have your wand on you?" she inquired and I nodded. Without another word she yanked my arm and I found myself being dragged behind her. While we were racing the corridors she explained things,

"Some first year Slytherin students were trying to perform some fire spells and ended up nearly blowing up their common room. We managed to get the students out but we're having a problem putting out the fire and we need every available member of staff we can find." I looked at her in alarm, Slytherin?

We were running now towards the dungeons, on our way we passed terrified students running the other way, I kept searching for Draco but I couldn't see him anywhere and that worried me. We were nearly at the Slytherin common room entrance when I finally saw him, he was just limping out supported by (or supporting) a small girl. He looked terrible, his face covered in black smears and tears streaming down his face, carving long dirty lined on his blackened cheeks. I really wanted to run over and take him in my arms but I couldn't really, until he started to sway and the little girl that was holding to him started staggering under his weight. I rushed over and caught him before he landed on the floor and held him up.

"What happened to him?" I asked the little girl, marginally managing to keep the blame out of my voice, she was trembling and looking wide eyed around her. I noticed that she was still clutching Draco's hand tight and realized that she's scared shitless.

"I-I don't know." She stammered and burst into tears. Professor McGonagall gave me a reproachful look, as if I made her cry,

"Take Mr. Malfoy to the Great Hall, along with Miss Thompson. Poppy is there, see if she needs a hand." I looked at the girl again; she's my student- how come I didn't see that sooner? Probably since I'm really rubbish at remembering names to begin with. I lifted Draco in my arms; he was already unconscious and hurried along the corridors with the little Thompson girl trailing after us. When we reached the Great Hall it was a real mess. The entire Slytherin house was there, the younger students were openly crying and some where hysterical, the older ones tried to keep themselves under wraps and not fall apart in front of everyone. Madame Pomfrey was running from student to student trying to see if they're hurt. When she saw me, she gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Finally, some help," she exclaimed while hurrying towards me, "What have we got here?" she said when she saw Draco in my arms. She coaxed me into lowering him into a cot she conjured and turned to examine him. I knelt besides her looking rather worried when suddenly I was knocked off my feet and tossed aside. I looked up in amazement and anger and saw Draco's friend, what's her name? Saffron, Daffodil, Daisy, Rose… damn it! I know it's a flower of some sort. Oh, never mind. She was sobbing and tried to clean Draco's face with the hem of her robe. I fought an unreasonable urge to shove her and do it myself but I couldn't do that without causing more damage than good in the long run.

"What happened to him? Is he going to be alright?" The flower girl asked anxiously and we both looked at the matron, she was busy conjuring bandages for Draco's right ankle and murmured a few spells under her breath,

"He's going to be fine. He's got a broken ankle and he inhaled some smoke. Don't worry Miss Parkinson." Her answer didn't do much to appease either me or Parkinson but it would have to do for now, as Madame Pomfrey suddenly straightened up and called,

"Mr. Wood, would you be so kind as help me with the others?" I really didn't want to move from my spot but I had very little choice. "Do you know the basic monitoring spell?" she asked and I shook my head, I'm rubbish at healing spells. Madame Pomfrey taught me the spell quickly and watched as I practiced a few times. Then she set me into going and checking each student in the room and those that needed medical help were to be sent to her. When I finished with all the others I went over to see what else I can do for Madame Pomfrey and we spent the next hour and a half treating the kids for injuries that ran from mild burns to smoke inhalation to hysteria. I kept shooting nervous glances over to where Draco was lying but couldn't approach him. At least the Parkinson girl was there. I really should learn her name; I know it's something with "P", Poppy? No wait that's not her…

"Mr. Wood!" Madame Pomfrey's voice cut through my musing and I looked at her expectantly, "Would you be so kind as to go and track Albus down and ask him what we are to do with all those kids. We can't leave them here like that." And before I knew it I was running down the halls towards the dungeons to look for the headmaster.

I rounded a corner and nearly collided with the headmaster and I had to grab his shoulders in order to steady myself, feeling like a complete idiot in the process.

"Madame Pomfrey is asking what is to be done with all the kids." I chocked out breathlessly and tried to compose myself back to normality while Dumbledore was thinking about what I said.

"Well, I suppose we should sort them into the other houses dormitories, at least for the night." He said gravely and now I could finally see how tiered and worn he looked, the man that I always thought had to be at least a hundred years old was finally catching up with his age. That was rather alarming, because if Dumbledore is giving out than what hope the rest of us have?

"Hum, sir, can I suggest something?" I asked cautiously, Dumbledore gave me a weary smile and nodded, "There are a few unused classrooms in the corridor outside my quarters, so maybe we can set them as temporary common room for the Slytherins?" I was hoping he'd say yes, because from my memory of Slytherin and their way with other houses, simply sending them around to random houses would end up causing more harm than good. Slytherins are just too damn proud for their own good.

"I think it's an excellent idea!" Dumbledore exclaimed and I smiled. We hurried over to the second floor in order to set up the classes. Now that he had a new sense of purpose he was back to his usual brisk self and I was relieved. Once inside the classroom we cleared away all the desks and chairs and conjure beds instead. Actually, to be honest- Dumbledore did most of the work, while I could probably banish a certain amount of furniture to an unknown closet; I was no match to the old wizard. Soon the place resembled some strange field hospital- one you might see in old movies, full of beds and partitions. When we were done Dumbledore sent me to the Great Hall to inform Madame Pomfrey where she could send the kids.

Upon entering the Great Hall I found not only Madame Pomfrey but professor Snape as well, which I suppose was a good thing, at least for the kids, they seemed a lot calmer by his presence. I informed them both where the children are to be taken to and they began heading out. Under the commotion I slide my way to where Draco was lying, still fast asleep. His little friend was still there, watching over him and I was really grateful for her- I must find her first name to thank her properly. When she saw me she gave me a small, grim smile. She knew about us, but that didn't mean she had to like it, at least that was what her eyes seemed to say. I didn't care if she liked the situation or me; I just wanted to make sure Draco was fine.

"He's going to be alright. Madame Pomfrey gave him something that would knock him out for the next 24 hours or so." She said quietly and I nodded. I wasn't too sure how to present my case in a way that would not cause her to run straight to Snape, but I had to try. I took a deep breath and looked down at Draco's face for courage what she said in a small voice, "You can't take him." I looked up at her in alarm, was I _that_ obvious?

"Please?" why am I even begging to her? "I need to know he's safe."

"He's going to be safe enough with the rest of his house." She said stubbornly,

"I need him with me, close to me." I said quietly and looked deep into her eyes trying to convey my devotion or at least my message to her. She held my gaze for a while and then lowered her head to Draco and sighed,

"He was looking forward to see you all day, I could tell," she stroke Draco's fine hair softly and I bit my lip, trying to stifle the satisfied smile that threatened to creep out, when she turned abruptly to look at me again, "I'll tell everyone he's in the Hospital Wing for the night." My face broke into a large smile but before I could say a word there was a sharp jibe in my chest and I didn't even have to look down to know that her wand was pointing at me, "But, if you hurt him or do anything to him, I'm going to hunt you down and hang you up from your over active bullocks and strangle you with your own intestines." I gulped because she looked like she meant business and she was in fact very scary but I nodded firmly managing not to show that she got to me, besides, she still had her wand pointed to my heart and right now was not the time to vex her. She nodded in return and withdrew her wand, much to my relief. I looked around the hall and found it empty; apparently everyone was counting on Parkinson to bring Draco with her.

We rose to our feet and I took Draco in my arms after casting a weight lifting spell- it's one thing to carry him from the table to the bed but it's another altogether to carry him through two stories and who knows how many corridors. Parkinson was walking next to me, keeping a wary watch on me, and I just bet she had her wand in the ready in case I'd drop Draco. Her protectiveness was rather touching and I was really glad that Draco had such a good friend he could trust but at the same time that same protectiveness was starting to get on my nerves. I had a feeling that no matter how long Draco and I would last or how strong our love would be- this girl would never like me.

When we got to my office's door I turned to face her again,

"Thank you Miss Parkinson, you have no idea how much this means to me." I wasn't just trying to be polite, I really did mean it. She gave a small smile and leaned to plant a small kiss on Draco's forehead,

"You just take good care of him," She said and her eyes bore into me again. Then she started walking down the hall to her house's temporary dorms when she turned her head back, "And the name is Pansy." YES! That's right! I knew it was a flower with a "P"!

"Good night Pansy." I said and turned to enter my office, well, here's one name I would _not_ forget soon!

I lay Draco on my bed and looked at him for a few minutes, just mesmerised by the fact he was here, on my bed- he looked so perfect there, so belonging, so covered in soot and muck… I pulled out my wand and cast a couple of cleaning charms on him, knowing that I probably couldn't get him in the shower like that. I then proceeded to take off his shoes and slowly peeled his dirty clothes from him. To my enormous relief he didn't have any burn marks anywhere and the only evidence of injury was his patched up ankle. Once Draco was stripped down I took off my clothes and slid us both under the covers. Only now, when his warm body was next to mine and his slow breathing was ghosting near my ear did I realize how tiered I was myself. I tightened my grip around his waist and just let my eyes close and my body to drift into deep, exhausted sleep.


	15. What happened to the rest of Saturday?

..oo00oo..

**Draco**

When I woke up everything around me was dark. It took me a minute or two to decide it must be night, and then I realized I was in fact _not_ in my four poster bed. This bed had no posters and it was about twice as large as my own, and the duvet wasn't green. I looked around me, the furniture was looming in the blackness now that my eyes got accustomed to the dark and I took it all in, the wardrobe, the armchair, that sordid music machine… a wide smile spread on my face and I turned my head to the sheets and smelled that deliciously sinful scent that had 'Oliver' written all over it. I smiled again and stretched languidly and then it hit me that something is missing here- after a couple more minutes it dawned on me at last- I was launching in Oliver bed, but there was no Oliver in it… I called out Oliver's name, just in case he was in the loo or something but there was no answer and that made me feel quite self conscious, because it's one thing to stay in your boyfriend's bed with him but another entirely to stay in his bed _without_ him. And why in the name of Merlin it takes me ten minutes each time to actually make sense of things? What the hell happened last night? Ok, Malfoy, don't panic. Let's do it logically. What is the last thing I remember?

Friday, it's Friday and today Oliver and I were suppose to get together, yes. Well, obviously I made it thus far, seeing that I'm in Oliver's bed and all. I exhaled slowly trying to will my brain to work properly. I didn't suffer from a headache so I deduced it wasn't a hangover, which means I didn't drink myself to oblivion last night. But what _was_ I doing? Let's see, we said we'd meet after dinner, wait, dinner? I never made it to dinner last night, because of the fire.

I sat bolt upright in bed- Fuck! The fire! My common room, my friends, my house! Fuck, fuck, fuck, what am I doing here in Oliver's bed when my entire common room is burning up? I flung my legs over the edge of the bed and set them on the floor and then I saw the bandages on my right ankle, weird, I don't remember getting injured. I gingerly put my leg down and was very pleased that I didn't feel any pain. Apparently I was healed. I reached and grabbed my trousers, which were covered in soot and looked worse for wear but I didn't have many choices because I didn't bring my bag last night and I couldn't really borrow anything from Oliver, at least not without his consent and without a couple of modifying charms. I was about to look for my shirt when the door opened and there stood my smiling boyfriend, arms laden with dishes.

"Oh, you're up." He said cheerfully and I didn't even bother to feel happy at his sight,

"Oliver, what happened? What about the fire?" He walked over to the big armchair in the corner and dumped everything on it before turning to face me again, he did it all in a really annoyingly slow way that made me want to grab him and shake him,

"The fire is out, everyone is fine." he said confidently and I felt a little relieved,

"So where are they?"

"Two doors down the hall, in your temporary dorms. You really should eat something you must be famished." He said in concern, I smiled a little,

"Yes, I did miss dinner in the end." Oliver grinned,

"And breakfast, and lunch, and dinner." I looked at him puzzled, what the hell is he talking about? "It's Saturday evening, well, night actually, its half past ten."

"What? Saturday evening? What happened to rest of Saturday?" I slumped on the bed and grabbed my head in my hands; things just seem to add up like they should. Oliver sat next to me and put his arm around me and I found myself leaning in to the touch,

"Well, you know that there was a fire, right?" I nodded, stupid first years, "When McGonagall summoned me to help it was already blazing like mad, but all the students were out. You, being the noble and brave prefect that you are stayed last, and when I got there you were just limping out with little Miss… what was her name? Oh, Thompson." As Oliver was talking I began to see snatches of scenes from last night, Laura trapped behind one on the chairs and me valiantly and rather foolishly diving in to save her.

"My ankle?" I asked to make sure I didn't suffer any other injuries I didn't know about; Oliver nodded and continued his story,

"You inhaled quite a lot of smoke, and once you were out of the dorms you promptly fainted it my arms. It would have been very romantic if professor McGonagall wasn't present at the time…" he said wistfully and I chuckled, gods that must have been so embarrassing- me fainting in the middle of the hall and Oliver catching me. Good thing I was out at the time and I can't remember any of this. "She told me to take you to the Great Hall where all the rest of the kids were and then Madame Pomfrey mended your broken ankle and sent you off to a healing sleep for 24 hours." He finished cheerfully and I looked at him suspiciously,

"And how did I end up here?"

"I brought you here, I didn't want to leave you in the temp dorms alone." Ow, that's so sweet… "And I had to convince your friend Pansy to let me take you and she threatened my balls." Yes, that sounds just like my dear, sweet Pansy. I chuckled softly again and pulled Oliver for a kiss.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked and stood up, sending a longing glance at the dishes, Oliver stood up as well and wrapped his arms around me, murmuring in my ear,

"I don't know what about you, but I plan to have dinner with my boyfriend."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm just waiting for him, gods I can't believe I'm actually going to say that, to put _on_ a shirt." I couldn't really help but snigger, I looked up at him,

"I'll just go make sure he's ready then."

"You do that." He said with an affectionate squeeze to my bum. I detangled myself from his arms and bent over to pick up my shirt, well if my trousers were worse for wear, the shirt was positively a lost cause. It used to be white, it isn't anymore…

"Hmm, Oliver, could I borrow a shirt? Mine seem to have mysteriously change colours." Oliver smiled and walked over to the wardrobe, humming softly under his breath. He was happy, and that made me quite happy as well, especially after the way he looked over at lunch today, no wait, _yesterday_. I should probably ask him about it, but not right now. Oliver turned and handed me a T-shirt and I went to the washroom.

Once I closed the door I stripped down and practically ran to the shower, this was something I wanted to do since I opened my eyes. I knew that Oliver, or someone must have cleaned me magically before turning in but as good as magical cleaning was it was absolutely no match for the deeper, much more satisfying cleansing that the hot water and the soap provided. When I stepped out, fresh and clean I wrapped a towel around me and picked up the clothes. Hmm, transfiguration is defiantly in order here! The T-shirt Oliver gave me was in a dark shade of blue and I figured it would go nicely with a pair of denim, low cut, arse-snuggling pair of blue jeans, while the T-shirt itself could use a little diminishing spell- after all Oliver was a professional Quidditch player, a keeper and that meant- quite a considerable bulk. Once the T-shirt was fitting tight showing off all my lines and curves (such as my scrawny features allowed) and the end of it reached just barely to the waistband of my jeans, meaning that it would travel up to reveal my midriff every time I lifted my arms- I was finally ready. I took one last look at the mirror to make sure my hair was in place I opened the door.

While I was busy in the shower it seemed that Oliver had kept well busy himself, the room looked great. The only source of light came for dozens of candles spread on every flat surface in the room except the bed, and there were others that floated about in strategic places, I suppose a warming charm has been used as well. The armchair was converted to a big table and a couple of chairs and there was soft music playing. The whole place looked like a very romantic restaurant, the kind you'd take your date to just to show off and try to steal a few gropes under the table- just what I need tonight.

Oliver turned to see me and from the way his eyes roamed over my body nearly ripping my clothes off in the process I figured he was approving, even if I stood barefoot on his rug. He extended his hand to me and I took it with a smile as he sat me down in one of the chairs, the picture of a perfect gentleman.

Dinner was delicious; it was in fact the same food the rest of the school got, but somehow being alone with Oliver in a candle lit room having it made it all much more special. We ate in silence for a while, I was trying to figure out how to start asking what I wanted answers for, in a way that would not make Oliver think that I'm questioning his loyalty or love,

"You seem happy tonight." I ventured eventually, feeling rather stupid,

"I'm with you." He answered and I shook my head, flattering as it may be (and it _is_) it's not getting me anywhere,

"I mean you look happier than you did the last time I saw you." I have to keep reminding myself that the last time I saw him was in fact _yesterday_ and not eight hours ago.

"Yes, well, I didn't have a lot to be happy about when you last saw me," Oliver said in a thoughtful voice, I looked at him puzzled- there was obviously something I was missing here, I should probably get all the information first and panic later. Oliver smiled warmly at me, "Bet you thought I was going to bolt again, didn't you?" I shrugged, yes I was and there wasn't much point in saying it out loud, "Actually, it was the other way around."

"Meaning?"

"Dumbledore caught me yesterday morning for a little chat," Oh, my poor Oliver, I just hope he doesn't get sent off to Paris this time or even further away. "I was so happy when I got up that morning, knowing that I was going to see you and all, and then he came by and punctured my happy little bubble." He weaved his story with a dreamy look in his eyes, as if reliving through it again, "He seemed to think that I was unhappy in the castle, which I was, up until last Tuesday and then he offered I'd move back to London."

I gasped out loud, "He fired you?"

"No, no he didn't, he just offered me to move back to my own flat and pop back here for classes." I looked at him, this is _terrible_! The only thing that keeps me going is the knowledge of meeting him every weekend and being able to see him during meals. Plus, his going back to London would no end of grieving jealousy for me, at least when he's here I know that there are far less temptations. "Anyway, I've spent the entire day brooding and sulking and trying to come up with an excuse to stay here. Funny, if he had come up with that a month ago, I'd be back in London in a heartbeat. But now…" I couldn't help the wide grin the spread across my face, "I couldn't figure out anything plausible," my face dropped again, "So I guess I should be thankful to your little house mates, I should do something really nice for them next lesson, maybe we'd play mock-Quidditch or something…" his voice was trailing and he was lost in his thoughts, I snapped my fingers under his nose, and he blinked at me,

"Oliver, focus please. What do the first years have to do with anything?"

"Well, since the magical fire pretty much ruined your common room it'll have to be restored. I'll wager none of you is too keen on staying in the unused classes for long, even if that makes you and me neighbours…" he gave me a little wink and it took me a moment to recompose myself and remember what we were discussing,

"So what are you saying?"

"I went to see Dumbledore today and offered my generous help in the restorations works. I do have quite a lot of free time- a little too much to be honest, and thus Dumbledore appointed me to be the head of the restoration team." He finished happily and I slid from my chair and flung my arms around him. Oliver pulled me to his lap and kissed me,

"So that means you're staying here with me?" I asked even though I already knew the answer and Oliver nodded happily. We sealed his new role in a scorching kiss that left us both breathless and panting.

"I take it we're done with dinner, ready for dessert?" he asked suggestively and I felt the warmth swelling in me,

"Mm, what did you have in mind for dessert?" I purred in a low sexy voice,

"Custard and whipped cream." He answered promptly and flashed a smile at me but I couldn't stop the pout that was shaping on my mouth, that was not the type of dessert I had in mind,

"I could eat it off you if you like," Oliver suggested with a sultry smile and I nearly chocked on my laughter,

"This you most certainly would, but not right now. I need to let dinner sink a bit, I feel bloated."

"Oh, my little dragon was eating too much?" Somehow he managed to say that cheesy line without a trace of cheesiness, which was a good thing; otherwise I might have developed lactose intolerance.

"Little dragon?" I asked and he smiled,

"Yes, you're my little dragon, well, not _little_ little, just you know- little." Right, little.

"So that makes you my big… lion?" He thought about it for a moment,

"Lion, yeah, I like it."

"Well, it was better than to think I was fucking an olive tree." I said and he tossed his back laughing, I love to hear his laughter, it's bubbling and sparkling like soda water, but the good kind, the one that leaves you all nice and tingly inside like Perrier. "The lion is because you're a Gryffindor." I said for clarification,

"Yes, I got that." He said and leaned forward for another kiss. This is defiantly something I could get used to quite easily, just lounging around snogging with my boyfriend, without a care in the world. After a while Oliver started shifting uncomfortably under me and I pulled back and gazed at him,

"Perhaps we should move to more convenient location, because your bony arse is digging into my hip." He said cheerfully and I swatted him playfully. With a little flourish of his wand Oliver converted the table and other chair into a comfy looking sofa. Soon I found myself curled up lying against Oliver in front of the fireplace, feeling drowsy and quite sated even if we didn't really do anything yet.

"Oliver, do you have any secret fetishes?" I drawled while my fingers were tracing his pectorals slowly and lovingly,

"Fetishes, as in sexual ones?" I nodded in response, I do have point here, I'm not merely asking, "Hmm, I don't know, I guess I have a little thing for licking stuff off someone's body." I looked up at him in surprise, I thought the custard and whipped cream was a crack. "I mean food, you know like honey or cream, or jam- but not strawberries."

"Why not?" I just couldn't help myself,

"Because I'm bloody allergic to them."

"Right, what about hmm, say, cross dressing?" I asked carefully, Oliver pushed me back to arm length and looked suspiciously at me; I bit the side of my bottom lip,

"Draco, what are you on?"

"Why do you have a skirt in your closet?" There, it was out. If I expected Oliver to be self conscious and embarrassed by that I was sourly mistaken, he was looking at me and I could just see the laughter gathering within him,

"It's not a skirt, silly. It's a _kilt_." I cocked an eyebrow at him, because to me the garment looked rather skirt-like no matter what Oliver chose to name it. "It's a traditional _male_ Scottish wear." He explained and I nodded my head, sure whatever you say. Oliver shoved me lightly in the shoulder, "It is!" he exclaimed, "I has the colours of my clan, and I happen to be very proud of it!"

"You have a clan?"

"Yes. The Woods are decedents of the MacLeod clan; it's a very big and very important clan on the Highlands of Scotland."

"Are they wizards?" I ran over the names of all the old wizarding families I know but I couldn't really come up with any Woods or MacLeods.

"Not really. Wood is Eva's name." I was half way into nodding when I paused and looked confused, "Eva is my mother." Oliver elaborated and I nodded,

"Wait, that doesn't make sense, wasn't your father a wizard? How come he took his wife's name?"

"My father comes from a very rich and noble wizarding blood, but when he married Eva his family disowned him and thus he took her name."

"Which family does your father come from?"

"Spungen." I rose up again to look at him,

"Hey, I know that name, my grandfather Abraxas was in business with a Spungen. His name was… Aldor, I think." Oliver nodded,

"Yep, that would be my grandfather." I tried to think of all I know about the Spungen family; they were a very rich and respectable wizarding family, not as rich as the Malfoys but not too far behind, and they were extremely good at hiding out their dirty laundry as they say inside the confines of their Manor, which is probably the reason I've never heard about Oliver being from that lineage.

"How come you're calling your father "father" but your mother "Eva"?"

"Because father was dead set on having boundaries and good old fashion education, something like yours, and Eva on the other hand is a very free spirit and would probably laugh at me if I call her "mother", you see Eva was born into the post-war poverty of the 50's, and grew up through the roaring turmoil of the 60's only to prepare her well to the glamorous 70's which was when she met father, in some club or other. For a young girl freshly escaped from Glasgow, coming to London in the 70's was quite a shock." Oliver seemed mostly amused talking about his mother, I could see he's much more attached to her than to his father and from putting together bits and pieces of information I could gather he shared far many more characteristics with her than with him.

"So what happened?" I asked, curious like a little kid hearing a bed time story,

"They fell in love and then had me."

"So you grew up in London?" I asked,

"Of course not, after Eva found out she was pregnant she decided to go back to Glasgow to raise me among our kin, as she said and my father felt rather responsible for getting her knock up in the first place so he married her. It didn't last too long." Oliver said dryly,

"Why?"

"Because they were completely wrong for each other, and to be honest I'm really surprised their marriage lasted the sixteen years they did. They were always bickering and fighting- he couldn't stand her cheerfulness and freedom and she couldn't stand his confined and stuck up ways. But I guess the last straw was finding out his son was a queer." I winced at the way he pronounced "queer" like it really was an insult. "He left when I was sixteen, Eva sent me to spend the summer with the Weasleys and when I got home for Christmas of my final year he was gone. Which I assure you was all for the best because he became quite an insufferable git." Oliver added when he saw my pitying face. I lowered my head to hide my face because he clearly didn't want my pity but I couldn't really stop them from showing. I don't what I'd do if my parents decided to divorce, it would be awkward- to say the least.

"So what happened to your father?" I asked instead,

"Well, he went back to plead with his family and they took him in only after he promised never to see Eva or me again, which he gladly did and last I've heard he got re-married to a pure-blood witch from a good breed and he lives somewhere in the north."

"You haven't seen him since you were sixteen?"

"Nope." I bit my lip and tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't really think of anything, and clearly it wasn't one of Oliver's favourite topics for conversation. "Your turn." I lifted my head to look at him in puzzlement,

"Tell me about your family."

"Well, there isn't much to tell, you probably know most of it, Malfoys tend to live their lives above the pages of the Prophet." It was true, and lately it really started to irk me. Especially since I realized that I'd never be able to live up to father's expectations of me.

"Is your father a Death Eater?" I blinked a few times, as far as direct questioning went, this was like a blow to the gut, I looked at Oliver, his gaze was piercing and challenging,

"I can't tell you that." I said quietly and he shrugged,

"Fair enough. Are you?"

"What, a Death Eater? Of course not! The Dark Lord doesn't take anyone officially before they finish school."

"Is that so, How considerate of him to wait." Oliver's voice was dry and unimpressed, and I felt a little smile tug at the corners of my mouth,

"I think it's because he's scared of Dumbledore. He's quite a coward, you know." Now it was Oliver's turn to look like he'd been punched in the gut and I fully smiled, "I'm _not_ my father."

"So you're not planning to become a Death Eater?"

"No." Before Oliver could question this I continued hurriedly, "Don't get me wrong, I still believe in a lot of what he says, but there is a long way between that and following blindly after a delusional power-starved maniac."

"Isn't that a bit of blasphemy on your part?" I shrugged,

"I wouldn't go and repeat it where my father can hear, but I mean it. I was never one to go to extremes."

"But your father is the lead Death Eater."

"No, he's not, there's no such thing as "lead Death Eater"," I said in a mocking voice, I know what most people think and they're wrong. "He's just smarter than most of them."

"So what do you intend to do after school ends?" He asked and I sighed, isn't that the Big Question?

"I don't know." I really, really don't. Father obviously has a long term plan for me who include getting into business with him, marrying an appropriately pure-blooded witch and pledge me allegiances to the Dark Lord. Well, I've already decided that the whole Dark Lord thing- is not for me! I see what father turned into since the Dark Lord had risen again, and frankly, I don't want to end up this way. But getting out of arranged marriage and working with him is a little trickier because whatever I'll say, he would never pass it for standing my own ground bravely.

"What do you want to do?" my musing was cut by Oliver's unexpected question, and before I could stop to fully think about it my mouth ran on me,

"Study potions." And when I finally said it out loud I knew it was for certain. Up until now it was a little "fantasy" I harboured, that one day I'd have my own lab and I'd become a potions master like Snape (though I doubt I'll ever come to teach), I want to make a name for my own, I want to be known as "Draco Malfoy, the best potion maker on this side of the Atlantic." Not as "Draco Malfoy, son of the alleged Death Eater Lucious Malfoy." It's a heavy shadow my father is casting- on everything he does. I don't want to end up living his life for him, just like he did to his father but I don't know how to tell him that. It's all so… complicated. Not to mention the fact that when he finds out I'm gay he's going to flip altogether and not even mother's powers could hold him at bay this time.

"Draco?" a soft voice was filtering through the cloud buzzing in my head, I looked up to see Oliver's concerned eyes on me, how am I going to explain _him_ to father? "Are you alright? What is it?"

"Nothing." I said and tried to smile, Oliver looked at me with concern in his eyes and I knew he was going to pursue the subject if I don't stop him. "It's nothing; I don't want to talk about it." I said firmly and after a couple of hesitant moments he slowly nodded, I'd probably tell him all of it someday, probably closer to graduation if things will still be relevant but right now it doesn't matter. "What do want to do now?"

"Mm, don't know. Though we might go to bed and get some sleep, you must be exhausted."

"Oliver, I just slept for 24 hours…"

"No, you magically slept for 24 hours- that hardly counts. Madame Pomfrey would be very angry if she finds out you're not sleeping right." I could see the shine in Oliver's eyes and knew that I'd get my wish eventually, since both of us want it, so I didn't really mind playing along for a bit. I crawled on top of him and traced my fingers down his neck,

"She's also going to be rather pissed when she finds out I've been skipping meals, or rather, desserts." I said in a purring voice and gave Oliver a pointed look, he tossed his head back on the arm bend of the sofa like he was actually contemplating whether to humour me or not, though I could feel his arousal growing against my heap,

"Oh, alright, but I'm going to hold you sole responsible if something bad happens to you." He warned with a finger pointed at me for emphasis, I shrugged and nodded and he smiled deviously, "You're going to be the death of me yet." Oh, I sure hope so…

* * *

A/N: MacLeod as in Duncan MacLeod (or Connor, depends if you're into the movies or TV series…), as in the "Highlander", as in shitty movie, great Queen Soundtrack. 


	16. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

**Draco**

"Can I tempt you?" I looked over at Michael's outstretched hand that was clutching a brown paper bag,

"What is it?" I asked somewhat suspiciously, Michael looked inside the bag and shrugged,

"Cashew nuts." He said neutrally and I gaped at him in slight surprise, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that cashews, they're awfully posh." I replied pleasantly, helping myself to some nuts,

"Are you making fun of my financial state, you snobbish git?" Michael withdrew his hand with a wounded air,

"No, of course not." I reassured him, "I'm making fun of your plebeian state." I added cheerfully, Michael's mouth dropped open,

"Oh! You cheeky bastard!" he cried out,

"Tart!"

"Am not!" He called hauntingly, and damn- he was right.

"Fine, fag!" I corrected and Michael plunged himself gleefully into the game,

"Flamer!"

"Shirt lifter!"

"Queer!" Now it was my turn to protest,

"Am not!" Michael looked at me with a bemused expression,

"Oh? So you finally managed to turn Oliver into a girl?" I tossed the last nut I was holding at him and he ducked it, laughing,

"Good heavens, no! I just don't like that term."

"How come?"

"Because queer means strange and insinuate there's something wrong with me, and there isn't!" I added forcefully and Michael gave me a proud look, followed by a smile that was threatening to turn into a mocking grin,

"That interesting, I've never thought about it this way."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes eating cashew nuts and waiting for the players to step out into the grass and for the game to finally begin. It was the beginning of my last Quidditch season but I wasn't to play today, since the Ravenclaw team was about to face Gryffindor. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sky was bluer than robin's egg and there wasn't a cloud around, the sun was bright but gave out very little warmth. Michael and I sat on the back row of the Ravenclaw stands, luckily for us all the Ravenclaw students who came to watch their team squeezed as close as possible to the front of the stand so Michael and I were left in relative solitude that allowed us to converse freely.

"Hey, look here they come!" Michael called as the cheers grew louder around us and we turned our attention to the fifteen figures that stepped onto the pitch. My attention focused immediately on the figure in the black and white robes in the middle. Oh sweet Merlin, I'm so glad I got to see Oliver in his Quidditch uniforms before I actually have to play- it would be so embarrassing, not to mention painful to try and mount a broom with a huge boner… those white Quidditch trousers that were so tight it went straight to my groin.

"Draco, close your mouth, you're drooling." I turned and shot the stupidly grinning Michael a venomous look,

"Bugger off, Corner." He chuckled softly and turned his attention back to the pitch where the traditional captains' handshake took place. From the corner of my eye I could see Michael biting his lip and had to hide a smile, I personally couldn't really see what all the fuss around Potter was.

"Oh, Merlin, will you look at this arse? Isn't Wood divine?" My attention snapped to the group of sodding Ravenclaws girls that stood in the stand's corner and shamelessly ogled _my_ boyfriend.

"Hmm, yes, I could just go down to the pitch and ravish him, right there." I nearly gagged at that, Michael too, but that was because he was laughing so hard,

"Michael, did you hear that?" Michael was wiping tears of mirth and only managed to nod weakly,

"Oh, gods, it was worth coming to the game just to see that look on your face."

"That's not funny! They're talking about molesting my boyfriend," I hissed and that sent him into a new laughing spray,

"I know, isn't the irony just delicious?" I shot him a narrow eyed glare; there was nothing funny about a bunch of hussies trying to have their wicked, filthy way with MY Oliver! "Oh, please, Draco- you're getting all worked up about a bunch of silly bints? Everyone who reads the paper know that Oliver is gay! He wouldn't look twice at any of them." In some twisted and bothersome way it made sense, bothersome mainly because I didn't come up with it on my own. "YES!" Michael was yelling at the top of his lungs along with the rest of the Ravenclaws when one of their chasers scored.

"I never would have taken you for a Quidditch fan." I said once the girls finally starting paying attention to the game and not Oliver and I could somewhat relax,

"Why? I love Quidditch; I'm actually a big Magpies fan." I tried to picture Michael standing and cheering in a crowd of screaming fans, all clad in black and white scarves and hats. It was rather amusing.

The game itself was rather a blur to me, as I was far too busy perving on my boyfriend's perfect arse in those obscenely tight Quidditch trousers to take much notice of what really happened, which I probably should have, being a team captain and all- I should at least be on top of other teams tactics, but Merlin be buggered, no-one ever told me that wearing Quidditch robes could be _this _hot. Next to me Michael seemed far more attuned to the game, shouting and cursing and plunging himself joyfully into the heated atmosphere around.

"Bloody hell! That was a foul! Come on ref, are you fucking blind?" I coughed politely by Michael's side but he only huffed, "Did you see that?" he gestured wildly at the pitch. All the Ravenclaw supporters were shouting insults, but I could only shrug,

"Not really, no."

"Gods be damned Draco, would you bloody take your eyes off Wood's arse for three seconds and fucking acknowledge what's going on the pitch?" I gaped speechlessly at Michael, the gentle, _quiet _and all around decent bloke, Michael that was cursing his head off with his face red and eyes blazing. Wow, I never actually contemplated what the heat of a Quidditch could do to a guy.

"Oh, man… That's just not fair!" he cried and I tried to look at what he was talking about, gods it was almost physically impossible for me to take my eyes off Oliver, "What's your position of pre-match sex?" Michael's question was a little surprising, to say the least,

"Hmm, dunno, it depends. Am I playing?" he shook his head without looking at me, "Well in that case, bring it on!"

"Well, that probably explain why the ref can't see two feet in front of his nose!" He was shouting the last few words furiously at the pitch in general, and then turned to me and asked in an acidic tone, "What on earth did you do to him last night?" I pulled a face at Michael, who at least had the decency to look at me,

"Ha ha! Very funny Corner! Unfortunately for your dumb-arse theory, Oliver doesn't believe in pre-match sex." I sighed wistfully and Michael just looked highly amused.

We continued to watch the game in relative silence when Michael suddenly moaned,

"Oh, bloody hell, that's so fucking erotic." It took me a couple of seconds to bring my mind around to see what he was talking about,

"Michael, Potter was just running his hand in his hair."

"I know…" he groaned and I couldn't help chuckling,

"Do you want me to drop a good word for you with Potter?" I offered graciously, Michael tore his eyes from the messy haired form of Potter to give me an incredulous look,

"You don't even _speak_ to Potter; all you do is insulting each other."

"True, but Oliver seem to be in good terms with him, I could ask him to talk some sense into that thick Potter head." I said cheerfully but Michael didn't seem to find it all too amusing,

"No, thank you! I don't need the pair of you messing around with my love life." I rolled my eyes,

"Fine, but I'll just have you know that thanks to you I have yet another reason to hate Potter." Michael sighed,

"Cheers, I guess." He said, a tiny bit bemused,

"I mean it; Potter is total git if he can pass out a great bloke like you." I added confidently and now Michael was completely bemused,

"You passed out on a great bloke like me; does that make you a total git as well?"

"I didn't pass out on you. We make much better friends than we would ever make lovers."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're not really my type anyway, you're too scrawny." Michael gasped in indignity at that,

"I'm not scrawny!" I shrugged and pointed at Oliver and Michael huffed to himself,

"Besides, it looks like we're both into Quidditch playing Gryffindors…" I pointed out and now it was Michael's turn to shrug. I did want to do something nice for him, after all he's the one who gave me the final push to go for Oliver and I figured I could return a favour, even if Michael's fantasy was Harry "Golden boy" Potter.

"Draco, promise me you're not going to do anything about my crush on Harry!" I blinked a couple of times, caught completely off guard by Michael. My first reaction was to say no, but his eyes were boring in me in a way that made it practically impossible to refuse,

"Oh, fuck it! Fine, I won't say anything to Saint Potter," I practically spat out the last two words, "But I still think you could do a lot better than him." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say altogether because Michael lashed out so furiously at me I found myself actually backing away from him,

"Fuck you Draco Malfoy! Not all of us have your luck, and not all of us get to live out our fucking fantasy! It's more complicated than that!" Well, I'm not a Malfoy for nothing, and backing out of an argument was never my style anyway,

"Is it because of that Weaslette bint?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, please Michael, if Potter's gay it wouldn't really matter if the Weaslette wants him or not." Michael held my gaze for a few seconds and then sighed and lowered his head,

"You don't understand. Ginny and I have been together for almost a six months, we slept together. I can't just hurt her like that."

"She only went out with you to get Potter jealous," I said rather nastily, "Bullocks Michael, you are such a bloody Hufflepuff- you let everyone walk all over you!" Michael pursed his lips and took a deep breath, obviously not intending to continue the angry exchange.

"You just don't get it, Draco. So leave it."

"But…" I tried one last time, but Michael cut me,

"Just. Leave It."

"Fine!" I huffed and slumped back into my seat. Fine! If he doesn't want my help, I won't give it to him, but there is nothing that could actually stop me from hexing Potter to next Tuesday the next time I see his ugly face around!

"Oh, come on- that was a clear foul!" Apparently Michael was back to watching the game, "Did you bloody see that?"

"Yes, and you got a penalty shot." I said quietly, before Michael could start bad-mouthing the referee again.

"I say he's still bias in Gryffindor's favour!" he declared and I looked at him in shock,

"You're leading in points!" Michael shot me a narrow- eyed look,

"I'm not watching anymore games with you," he firmly stated. "You can't see beyond your cock." I gaped at him, the little bastard! How dare he?

"Fine, you're an insufferable git who can't accept that his team suck!" we looked at each other menacingly for a few seconds,

"I really hate you Draco Malfoy, and I refuse to talk to you!"

"Good reddens Corner!" there was a tight silence that lasted for a few minutes while we both sat crossed armed and looking straight ahead when Michael tilted his head, not looking at me and said in a quiet voice,

"Are we still on for study session on Monday?"

"Absolutely." We both nodded and tried to hide our smiles. Michael passed the cashews my way and we continued to munch on them and watch the game. Personally I had enough of that game, and I couldn't wait for it to be over- I just wanted to get my hands on that white clad magnificent arse. Oh, the things I wanted to do to Oliver right now… I'd start with discarding him of every other item of clothing but those trousers, then I'd get down on my knees and open them slowly, very slowly, exposing his amaz…

"NOOOO!" The agonized cry cut through my fantasy rather effectively, I looked at Michael distraught face first and then at the pitch to see what was the whole commotion about. Form the fact that the entire red stand was cheering like mad and Potter was practically shining with victory I took it the game was over and that Ravenclaw lost. The Ravenclaw stand I was sitting in was united in shouting loud boos; luckily I couldn't really make any of the words because I had a feeling that some of them were directed against Oliver. "Argh! That… that ref!" Michael turned a venomous look at me, "Your boyfriend is such a… _Gryffindor_!" I nodded gravely, yes I'm well aware of that fact.

Michael and I waited as the students started filing out of the stand, the girls that were so keen about Oliver a mere hour ago were now grumbling,

"230-190! This is so unfair! I cannot _believe_ that Wood! And to think I was about to go and ask him to sign my breasts." I could hear Michael starting to chuckle softly next to me, though whether at them or at my wide-eyed astound expression I couldn't tell,

"Oh, please, like Wood would ever sign _your_ breasts- you're flat as a board." Her friend declared and then did a double take, "Wait a sec, isn't Wood suppose to be gay? Maybe you still stand a chance." She said cheerfully as they both disappeared in the stairs and Michael was positively howling with laughter now,

"Oh, gods, that almost makes losing worth it." I shook my head at him, and said in the saddest voice I could muster while he was laughing so hard,

"I take it back Corner. You're not a Hufflepuff, you're just evil." He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Stop it Draco. I still have to show up at the tower looking sad and dejected."

"Well, I have a hot date with a pair of tight white Quidditch trousers, so if you don't mind." I said as we got up,

"You little pervy Quidditch refs fancier." He teased and I just sent him a wide smile. Oh, yes, I was.

At the castle entrance we parted ways as each made his way to his dorms. The Slytherin temporary dorms were still next door to Oliver so I didn't even have to pretend. I did duck into his office before actually arriving to my own door. When I entered his private room I was quite disappointed to hear the shower running, which meant I won't get to dislodge Oliver of his pans and blow him. But on the other hand, the shower meant that soon Oliver would come out of the bathroom, naked and wet… Oh, the possibilities…

I quickly striped down and folded my clothes neatly and then placed them on the armchair. Unlike the messy heap of Quidditch robes that lay on the floor, on second thought, now that I've seen it- or rather smelled it; I had no desire to touch it and launched myself joyfully on the bed instead. I contemplated for a while which position would be sexiest and eventually settled for a half sitting position against the headboard with one knee bent and my arm sloshed casually on it. It was comfortable, and it would give Oliver a clear view when he finally decides to quit the bloody shower.

After what felt like years he finally came out, and all my carefully plans of the sexiness were squashed at the sight of the towel wrapped around his head, which he used to dry his hair with. There was another towel wrapped around his waist that was completely unwelcome but what was most interesting was the fact that Oliver was softly singing something under the towel,

"Your piece of pork, your wife's best friend,  
Your Percy or your cock,  
You can wrap it up in ribbons,  
You can slip it in your sock,…"

I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips and Oliver suddenly appeared under the towel, looking slightly mortified,

"Bullocks, Draco, you nearly gave me heart attack…" he was panting and pale, looking like he was really on the verge of a heart failure and I scrambled to the edge of the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel his heart pounding a mile a minute against my chest and brought my lips to his in a soft and apologetic kiss. "Why didn't you join me?" he whispered in my ear as he was nuzzling my neck affectionately. I shrugged,

"I wanted to surprise you." He chuckled against my neck and I felt the delicious vibration against my skin,

"You sure did."

"You were singing to your cock," I said with a smile as my hands went lower and lower and started tugging at the towel at his waist, Oliver's chuckle turn to a full laugh,

"No I wasn't. I didn't come up with this song." He said a little defensively then shut any further inquiries rather effectively with his tongue in my mouth and I figured I could let it slide, especially when I finally had Oliver naked and maybe not as wet as I originally liked, but I could always work on that one. I edged on my knees backwards pulling Oliver onto the bed; soon we were both kneeling in front of each other, kissing tenderly. Oliver's hands turned from my face to cup my arse and he pulled us close together, close enough for me to feel his erection against mine. With a soft moan I fell backwards pulling him with me so that his strong, magnificent body was lying on top of me.

**..oo00oo.. **

**Oliver**

It was quite an exhausting game, mentally more than anything. But I think all in all I did rather well. I know that at least three quarters of the school would blame me for Gryffindor winning, saying it was fixed and all. All I can say back to those people is- There's a reason why Harry is the youngest seeker in a century! I had absolutely nothing to do with it.

While I was in the shower I couldn't stop smiling at the thought that at one point or another, Draco will show up for the "after game entertainment" which I can safely say, I've been waiting for since I woke up this morning.

And the thing is, I _was_ singing to my cock, but I figured that if I start explaining Draco who Monty Python are it will take all day long, not because I think he's thick- far from it. But because I'd probably start to quote and describe scenes and we'll never get anywhere!

Unfortunately, Draco decided to skip joining me in the shower and instead test how strong my heart is. After I finally recovered from the boyfriend induced heart attack (which is much better than any other fright induced situations as you get to be kissed and cuddled right after to help you forget everything), I found myself on the bed with arms full of blonde sexual divinity. I was slowly nuzzling Draco's chest, trying not to succumb to the bone heavy lethargy that started spreading through me even though my cock was weeping for attention.

"Oliver, are you alright?" I lifted my eyes to look at Draco who peered at me in concern. I rolled off him and stretched out languidly,

"Well, I've had quite a day, toiling at the match." I drawled as he crawled and snuggled at my side,

"Watching you there was quite hard work too, you know. Those Quidditch trousers should be illegal!"

"You liked those, didn't you?" I couldn't help but smile, I knew he'd like them; it was my intention after all,

"Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one." He chided me and I laughed,

"But I did put them on for you." I purred and he let out a laughter snort, I gave a slightly offended look, "I'll have you know that those trousers are a murder to wear."

"Quite stiff to watch too, I was hoping I'd catch you still in them so I could… help you get them off." Draco traced his fingers slowly down my chest and stomach and I felt the shivers running under my skin straight to my cock, unfortunately, as usual after Quidditch games, my body parts seem to lose the ability to inter-communicate and I simply couldn't stifle the yawn that took over, "Wow, that's crude. Not to mention, slightly insulting." His hand stopped its course and he peered down at me,

"Sorry lovely, I didn't mean to insult you. I'm just a little done for." I said reassuringly but his face fell,

"So, no sex then?" I grinned wide at him, oh, my little dragon, you obviously don't know me that well, yet…

"I never said that," I placed my arm under my head and let the fingers of the other hand slide sensually down my torso, "You're just going to have to do some of the work yourself." He quirked an eyebrow and I gestured with my chin, "Go get the lube, gorgeous." While Draco scrambled to comply I stroked myself a little get myself harder. When he returned he looked at me, tube in hand and subconsciously licked his lips, I smiled, and resumed my stroking, if that what he wants- he better come and get it.

The look in Draco's eyes was almost dreamy, like he was hearing the call of my cock and couldn't ignore it, his pink lips parted and he crawled down to my lap. His lips closed around me and my head was tossed back, gods, I love it when he does that. I was almost lost in the feel of his tongue on me, what can I say, the boy is a very fast learner, but that was not my original plan and hard as it was to focus I managed to chock out,

"Draco, lo…lovely, stop." His mouth stopped working, and for a wild second I wanted to just take the words back but then he lifted his head and his eyes met mine and I smiled at him. With my finger under his chin I urged him back up to meet me in a kiss.

"I want to try out something new," I breathed slowly against his lips, not sure how well this will go down, so far every time something new came up there was this anticipation mixed in with fear, but then again- I never really asked for permission to try out new things before. Draco drew back and I bit my lip, waiting for him to say something, to agree or turn me down. He looked down at me thoughtfully, as if weighing his options and my eyes locked into his trying to project a message that he could trust me. After a while he tilted his head slightly to the left and his eyebrows rose, as if to say- "Yes, go on. I'm listening." Suddenly it was me who was nervous, I mean, it is after all the first time I actually had to ask someone's permission to do anything, more importantly- it was the first time I actually cared.

"I want you to ride me." I said quietly and smiled at his confusion, "Don't worry, I'll talk you through it." He gulped and nodded, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath- I was chewing on my lip, waiting for him to mentally prepare himself, even though I could hardly see straight with want.

"Talk to me, lion." I pulled him again into a deep kiss, while my hand was locating the tube the lay beside us. I pulled from his mouth and while he continued nibbling my ear and neck I tried my best to stay in some level of control and squeeze some of the gel into my hand.

Our erections grinded together and for a few seconds it was all I could do, I was so lost in the sensation, and so was Draco. Goodness, after-match lethargy makes me lose every last bit of control I have, well almost all of it. My fingers seemed to know their way around just fine as they stroked Draco and prepared him, while my mouth was busy with his, the rest of me was seemed to have lost the memo that sex is the order of the day, but as long as my prick stood tall and firm, I didn't really care.

"Lower yourself on me," I said against Draco's lips and he drew back in slight surprise, I nodded to him, to reassure him and he did as I bid- slowly, so slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. And I had to fight back the urge to shut my eyes, when he enveloped me with that tight heat.

"Now what?" the little tit had the audacity to actually sit on me, and ask that!

"It's really up to you, I'm just going to say, if you don't move- you can forget about playing with my dick in the near future."

"Is that so?" He leaned forward to whisper airily in my ear and the movement was making me dizzy with delight again.

"Uh, yeah," I managed to drawl and his teeth sank in my earlobe- not too gently, "Ride me lover," I pulled his face close and whispered against his lips, "Ride me hard. Make me come inside that gorgeous arse of yours." At that Draco pushed himself off my face and leaned back. He rode me, oh hell, he rode me hard- his body was glistening with sweat, so pale and so perfect, his muscles and contours looked as if they were carved of the finest marble. I ran my hands on them, brushing his nipples with the pads of my thumbs, dipping my fingers into his naval and down, down to my prize. My fingers closed around his hot pulsating hardness and I started squeezing and rubbing as if my very life depended on bringing us both as high as possible, and in a way they were because I had so little control over the whole situation. I was fisting harder and faster and was rewarded with Draco's little mewling sounds- all I could do was breath out his name- loud and gasping, when I felt we were both nearing our climax, Draco echoed my cry with his own moaning version of my name and we both came together hard, and so terrific.

Draco collapsed on top of me and for a long moment all I could hear was both our hearts beating in sync pounding in my ears.

I wrapped my arms tight around Draco's slender frame and closed my eyes, lethargy finally catching up with each and every part of my body.

* * *

**A/N: **

Watching sports is really fun. You should ask any of my friends that watching football with me is a very educational experience.

I really don't go for all the baby, honey, love sort of nicknames, but I first encountered "Lovely" in K. Sandra Fhur's comics "Boy meets Boy" and loved it, so there it is.

The penis song… Can only be written by someone who was in Monty Python… if you're interested, here's the rest of it:

**Penis Song (Not the Noel Coward Song)**

Isn't it awfully nice to have a penis,  
Isn't it frightfully good to have a dong?  
It's swell to have a stiffy,  
It's divine to own a dick,  
From the tiniest little tadger  
To the world's biggest prick.

So three cheers for your Willy or John Thomas,  
Hooray for your one eyed trouser snake,  
Your piece of pork, your wife's best friend,  
Your Percy or your cock,  
You can wrap it up in ribbons,  
You can slip it in your sock,  
But don't take it out in public  
Or they will stick you in the dock,  
And you won't come back.


	17. Wolves, Bats and dresses

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY VERY GOOD NEW YEAR TO ALL!!** Lilyyuri.

**

* * *

**

**Oliver**

I woke up when the sun shone disturbingly bright right in my eyes, which annoyed me to no end. I grumbled and turned over trying to escape it. The second thing I noticed- was that I was alone in my bed and that was just wrong. I groaned and prodded around the bed, in case I was missing something,

"Draco?"

"Good morning, sleepy head." Came the cheerful answer, somewhere to my left and I prayed my eyes open, with quite a bit of effort to see the little minx standing on the other side of the room, clad only in grey trousers, I smiled lazily and stretched my hand out in invitation,

"What are you doing?"

"It's a beautiful Sunday morning and I'm hungry so I'm going to have breakfast." He said in a voice that was tattering on the verge of sarcasm, I pulled his hand and he fall on the bed, without wasting a second I started ravishing his neck and chest, "Ollie, stop, stop!" he pulled back and I groaned again, "I'm really hungry."

"I want you." I said simply and grabbed his arse to emphasis my point,

"Well, then you're going to have to wait!" Without warning I flipped him over and trapped him under me, I continued nibbling at his neck and Draco almost subconsciously tilted his head to give me better access. A loud growl made me look up in surprise, Draco smiled sheepishly,

"Ok, ok, I get it. Breakfast." I said cheerfully and scrambled off him. I stretched and shook my limbs on the way to the washroom just because I knew he was watching.

I stood next to the sink and brushed my teeth when Draco came, still with no shirt on, and leaned on the door frame, arms crossed. I looked at him through the mirror,

"Hmm, gorgeous, you better stop staring at my cock; he likes the attention too much." I said breezily and he chuckled softly,

"Yes, I can see." I started applying shaving potion on my face when I felt his wicked hands running down my sides, his body pressed beautifully against my back.

"Draco, lovely, you're going to make me cut myself." I warned him and he laid his head on my shoulder,

"Ollie, you're using shaving potion." He pointed out, and I looked at my hands- so I was. Damn. I usually like to use a muggle blade- and that too require some sort of cream on my face, and besides- it's too bloody early on a Sunday. Anyone could make that mistake! I turned my head and kissed Draco cheek, potion and all and he pulled back disgusted but laughing. Now we both had to wash our faces.

"It's entirely your fault," I told him once we came back into the room to look for clothes, "You woke me up abysmally early on a _Sunday_ for a _breakfast_?"

"Hey, I never said you have to go too, you can go back to bed if you want."

"Not without you." I decided and he smiled, "We're going to get breakfast and then come back here to work out all the energy we get from it." I declared. Draco's smile widened as he continued to rummage in my wardrobe, determined to dress me up. Well, I guess going out with the best dresser Hogwarts had seen for a while has its advantages. On the other hand, I thought when I looked at myself in the mirror five minutes later- it could really backfire at you.

"Draco, I can't wear this! I'm a _teacher_. I need to keep some sort of appearance." I couldn't really deny that he had great taste or that the jeans he chose didn't bring out my arse perfectly and the shirt was so tight it felt like a second skin, but that was exactly the problem! I looked ready to go clubbing, not to a Sunday breakfast in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco only shrugged and didn't respond, so I pressed my advantage, "You don't exactly see McGonagall showing up in the Great Hall with a low-cut top." I said flippantly and Draco gave a little frightened squeak that made me smile,

"I just want to perv on your perfect arse." He purred in my ear, pressing himself against me and for a moment I forgot everything else, especially when his hands travelled lower and his lips kissed the tender spot right under my ear,

"But I'm going to be sitting down." I'm not exactly sure where that came from but I have a feeling that the rational part of my brain was feeling rather neglected of late and decided to make its voice heard. Unfortunately, Draco pulled back from me,

"Humph, Fine!" He said at last, "You can put on a jumper." He added generously and tossed me one. Cheeky little prat.

"Alright, let's go." I took his hand and made for the door out of my office when Draco stopped me before I could reach the doorknob.

"Wait, we can't go out there together." He protested. I gave him an even look; I was hoping to get out of the door before his silly inhibitions will catch on,

"Why not?" I asked as innocently as I could, "We _are_ allowed to be seen together, it is not unheard of that teachers and students to meet in the halls and walk together. Especially when they're heading the same way." Draco gave me an irritated glare,

"Don't get smart, Wood, you know what I mean." I pushed him gently against the door and leaned forward to catch his lips in a tender kiss,

"You mean we're not allowed to do this?" I asked when we broke apart, my hand running down his chest, his skin shivering under the fabric of his shirt,

"Defiantly not." He said firmly and then his arms snaked their way around me and he leaned in again. For a moment we forgot all about breakfast and indeed the outside world, until it came back to announce its presence in the form of a loud knock on the door. I jumped backwards and Draco gave me a wide-eyed panicked look. I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself,

"Who is it?" I called out, trying to sound as casual as possible,

"It's Pansy. I came to pick Draco up for breakfast, is he awake?" At that Draco turned abruptly and practically yanked the door open looking livid and glaring daggers at the smiling face of his best friend.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

"Morning sunshine," Pansy was a little too cheerful, standing there in the corridor having the gall to smile and say good morning to me on Oliver's doorstep. "Morning Oliver." She went on to add insult to injury tilting her head and peering behind my back.

"Pansy, what the fuck?" I hissed in anger and tried to pull her in, but ever since she became stronger than me, somewhere around the age of nine, I didn't stood much chance,

"Draco, it's an eight thirty on a Sunday morning, you're the only person who's mad enough to actually be alive in those hours. Isn't it right Oliver?" He gave his consent in a form of a great yawn and I could do little more than roll my eyes.

The three of us stepped into the corridor and started making our way to the Great Hall. Fine, if Oliver doesn't care that people see us together than neither shall I. I was old enough to take care of myself and a Malfoy enough to be able to twist any story around to come out clean in the other end if worse comes to worst. It was a little surreal though, to walk with both Pansy and Oliver like that. On the one side I have a boyfriend, with whom I didn't even have an official date yet and on the other a best friend who knew about my crush before even I did.

"So, that was quite a game yesterday. Wasn't it?" Pansy's attempt of forced conversation was so smooth one could actually believed she gave a bloody damn.

"Quite." Oliver's attempt wasn't as good, but then again- he didn't grow up with official balls and parties where your ability to carry on a deathly boring conversation with grace was a mark of your quality, and besides, how much finesse can you expect a Gryffindor to have?

"Did the Ravenclaws give you trouble after the game?" She asked and he shook his head,

"They gave me quite a lot of trouble during the game." I piped in, because I didn't really need to pretend to carry on a false conversation.

"That's only because you choose to stray from your own kind and go watch the game with them." Pansy punctured each word with a painful jab in my chest, which made me try to swat her hands away, she's been in a habit of doing that since we were kids and her fingers seem to get bonier with each passing year. She plunged into the swatting game with glee and I ended up in a position I really didn't want my boyfriend to witness- making a complete arse of myself. And the worst part was, he actually seems to find it funny, and I bet _adorable_ as well. The brawl was interrupted by my treacherous stomach, which gave another mighty growl. Pansy stopped harassing me and opened her eyes big in mock surprise,

"Why, he is human after all, did you know that Oliver?" I was about to whack her one upside the head when Oliver said in a highly amused voice,

"Not until this morning." Alright, that does it! I decided to ignore both of them and stalked haughtily into the Great Hall their laughter echoing behind me. A tiny part of me was actually happy that they are getting along, at least it would mean I'd be speared of Pansy's "Get over him" little lectures, but the fact that their unison was build on making fun of me, didn't really allow me to feel good about it.

Once I was sited with Pansy at my right and Oliver miles away from me in the high table I allowed myself to look at my boyfriend. I must admit that I was quite pleased to see anxious written all over his face. For a second I contemplated pointing my nose up to let him know I was still mad and make him work for my forgiveness but I guess Gryffindorism is bloody catching because I found myself smiling softly at him to let him know things are cool between us.

"Draco, Flitwick is watching you." Pansy murmured under her breath and I immediately ducked my head. I started buttering a toast and summon all the jam jars from all over the table to inspect them. I just love jam, and no Sunday breakfast is complete without testing each and every one of them, maybe that's why I like to get up early on weekend- during the week I don't actually have time to indulge in my little jam obsession. "So, what did you do yesterday afternoon, after the match?" I leisurely spread apricot jam over my toast and took a bite before turning to face Pansy,

"What do you think?" Her lips were twisting in a smirk, that meant she was going to pump me for information on every last detail, but luckily I was saved by a couple of second year girls that came yawning and sat down at the table only to have Pansy huffing at them. I continued eating my breakfast slowly, savouring it and narrowly avoiding humming out loud.

Before I had time to try out what looked like a very promising plum jam Pansy grabbed my arm nearly sending me flying, arse up in the air off the bench. I really ought to get her to stop doing that, it's undignified and I have a feeling one day I might actually end up on my bum- painfully.

Before long we were strolling near the lake, clad in our winter cloaks and scarves, it's was the middle of November and up here- it was getting _cold_.

"Well Pansy," I said after a while, "It's been a lovely little walk but as a matter of fact I'm kind of freezing my arse off out here and would like to return inside."

"You just want to get back to Wood's room for another shag." She scoffed,

"Do you know of a better way to keep warm?" I asked innocently and she rolled her eyes. It was just too good an opportunity to pass- the fact that for the first time in a very long time, no scratch that, for the first time _ever_, I had a boyfriend that I could snuggle up with and fuck and she didn't! Serve her right for perving over little unrelenting Ravenclaws.

"I need your help." She said with a small sigh,

"What with?"

"My "coming out" party, it's on Christmas Eve." I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips,

"Fuck you Draco. I'm talking about my coming out to society party!"

"I know. I was just thinking what _my_ coming out party would look like." I said with a small giggle, I mean- manly chuckle!

"Full of beautiful husky boys, clad in nought." Hmm, now there's a lovely thought. "Your father would simply _love_ that." And right there- a not so lovely thought anymore…

"What do you want?" I asked in a bored voice,

"I need you to help me pick up a dress." She said happily,

"Hell no! Do I look like a fairy?" I did a double take and plunged back in before Pansy could actually answer, "Fuck, don't answer that! I'm not your stylist." I finished with dignity, lifting my nose in the air a little. Where the fuck did that come from? I'm not going to dress her up! She survived without me for long enough- granted, not dressed as well as she could have been but still.

"Fine, then I'll just have to go with something _pink_," A little horrified squeak escaped before I could stop myself, "And _frilly_! With _sequins_!" she delivered the final punch and I knew I lost.

"FINE! You little wench!" I said through gritted teeth and she had the gall to smile pleasantly. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok, first of all- stay away from anything that is pink or I'm personally going to hex you! Black. No, deep blue, maybe even burgundy." I was walking around her, my mind already full with patterns, "Straight line, all the way down, showing off your arse. Open back, bare arms, closed up front at the collar." I finished smugly, yes- I could defiantly see it. For once Pansy would actually wear something that befits her, how come she didn't approach me sooner?

"What? No cleavage?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?" she almost wailed,

"Because, _sunshine_, you have absolutely no breasts and a cleavage would look like your sporting the Sahara desert between your arms, while a closed front would actually extenuate what you don't have." Before she could turn and give me a cold shoulder I reminded her that _she_ was the one who came to _me_. We glared at each other for a few seconds before Pansy's face broke into a huge smile,

"Oooh, there's a Hogsmede weekend coming up in the end of the month, we could ask Snape for a special permit and nip to London to get the dress!" her eyes were shining bright and I really didn't have the heart to tell her no. besides, since when did I ever pass out on an opportunity to go shopping for clothes?

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

Damn you Pansy! Taking Draco away like that, without even saying a word, snatching him off the breakfast table and vanish him into thin air, leaving me with no choices but the sulk and pout. Which I did, but that got old soon enough, so I decided to take a walk in the halls.

I reached the corridor not far from Lupin's office and stared out through the big window, I had a clear view from here of Draco and Pansy going around the lake, talking. I had no idea what they were talking about but it didn't really matter, not when Draco looked so beautifully and deliciously windswept. I'm sure he'd freak out to see his hair being tussled like that but to me he looked plain edible. I just love it when his hair is a mess, sort of make me know that he's giving himself in, loosing some of the snobbish façade he's been working on for years.

"Anything interesting?" I nearly jumped at hearing a voice at my shoulder. When I turned I saw Remus Lupin standing behind me, peering around my shoulder outside. I turned my head again and was much relived to see that Draco and Pansy have moved on from my viewing point.

"Um, just thinking how much I like winter." I managed casually, "Can't wait for the snow to start."

"Mmm, not me- I like the summer." Remus said in a thoughtful tone and we started to make our way towards his office, "I really hate the cold."

"Nah, summer ain't my thing, I hate being all hot and sweaty." At that Remus turned and cocked an eyebrow at me,

"Really, _you_?" there was a wicked glint in his eye and I actually found myself blushing- I knew perfectly well what he was talking about. I was kind of hoping he'd forgotten all about it by now but I guess you don't easily forget catching two boys having hot sex in your classroom, in the middle of the night- on your bloody desk. As Remus wasn't the first teacher to catch me doing naughty things with other boys (though non other walked in on full blown sex) I didn't really mind, but Remus had quite a difficult time looking at me in class afterwards, at least not without a little wicked smile and a shake of his head.

But that was four years ago and is all water under the bridge now, as I moved on to bigger and well, not even bigger in most cases… things, and Remus- well, he looked after himself for years I suppose.

"Can I tempt you with some tea?" I nodded, why not. I sat in front of Lupin's desk while he busied himself with the kettle and tea mugs.

"So," he said once we were sipping the hot beverage facing each other on both sides of the desk, "You seem a whole lot happier nowadays than you did a month ago."

"Yes, things have certainly turned to the better lately." I agreed,

"Does that have anything to do with Slytherin?" I nearly chocked on my tea at that, shit- how much does he know?

"Excuse me?" I said breathlessly but I think I managed to mask my surprise and make it look like the tea was simply too hot.

"The renovations, you seem very enthusiastic about them." Lupin said, his eyes twinkling in a way that indicated that he saw my little slip but he was not about to comment on it.

"Yes, well, it gives me something to do. I was going kind of nutters with boredom here." I explained, it was true, just not the whole truth.

"Isn't that why Dumbledore sent you to Berlin?" I let out a loud grunt/snort to show exactly what I thought about Dumbledore's brilliant "Berlin Plan".

"Don't talk to me about Berlin!" I said gruffly, shaking my head,

"What? You didn't find the German boys, hmm, willing?" Remus was looking at me from above the brim of his cup, his smile hidden but clear; I gazed at him wide-eyed for a few seconds,

"Is that what everyone thinks I did in Berlin? Is that the real reason Dumbledore sent me there, to fuck?" Remus sniggered and lowered his cup,

"No, of course not, well, not intentionally anyway. I just thought that since you're deprived of the bustling scene of London, you might try to… compensate for that in Berlin." He was far too cheerful for someone who just insinuated that I was sent to the continent to shag my brains out.

"I didn't compensate anything in Berlin. I hated Berlin. Well, not really hated, it's a lovely city; it just wasn't the right time for me. That's all."

"Do you miss going out clubbing in London?" I tried not to think about how weird this conversation is how weird is the fact that I'm sitting here with Remus Lupin, a former teacher- a former _admired _teacher at that- and discussing sex. Gay sex. Well, I believe it's time to turn the tables around a bit.

"Do you?" Now it was Remus' turn to chock on his tea, he quickly composed himself however, and gave me a twinkling look,

"I'll have you know that, I have been involved with the same person pretty much since the age of sixteen."

"Really? Who?" I couldn't help but ask; Remus lifted his finger and wriggled it in front of me,

"Huh huh, I'm not telling!" he said in a smug voice.

"Why? Is he here?" That was a huge leap of faith on my side, and a not too subtle way to find out what's been bugging me for years- is Remus really queer? There was hardly a soul in wizarding world who didn't know I was gay but no one ever took a picture of Remus out in a date and posted it in the papers before.

"As a matter of fact, yes, he is. And no- it's not Dumbledore." He said with a smile at my shocked/disgusted face. Well, that certainly answers my question. With a little side dish of stomach churning, thank you very much Remus. "So, how do you feel the first game of the season went?" the abrupt change of subject left me a little dazed, especially when I was still trying to work out who Remus was sleeping with and at the same time trying to banish images of Dumbledore out of my head.

"Huh?" Remus chuckled softly again and took another sip of his tea before repeating his question,

"How do you feel now that the first game as referee is behind you?"

"Good, I think it went well."

"A lot of people got really pissed that Gryffindor won." He pointed and I shrugged,

"That's their problem, I had nothing to do with it, really- I think I actually gave Ravenclaw the advantage because I knew that everyone will grill me if Gryffindor won." I didn't mean to do it, but maybe the game would have ended with a bigger difference in the points if I haven't.

"No, I think you were rather fair." I smiled at Remus in thank, "But then again, I _am_ a Gryffindor…" He added and we both smiled. Neither of us will be extremely put out if Gryffindor took the cup, after all. It would be nice to re-live the glory of my last year. But all that said, I still hadn't had the chance to face Draco in a game this year and that could change everything.

The door of Remus' office suddenly burst open and Snape strutted in, he stopped dead on his tracks as I turned to look at him,

"Professors Lupin, Wood." I turned to place my mug on the table and caught a very amused expression on Remus' face. I slowly rose to my feet,

"Thank you for the tea and the chat, Remus. I'll be on my way now." I said and for a moment my words hung in the air as Remus and Snape stared at each other, ignoring me completely. At long last Remus tore his eyes away from the bat-like form of the potions master to give me a dazzling smile.

"Of course, any time you want to talk. My door is open." The last words were uttered with a slightly narrowed-eyes gaze sent in the direction of Snape, as if to reproach him for not knocking on the door. I heard a soft dismissing grunt from behind me and felt the air almost crackling with tension. Little pieces of information began to fall into place- Remus and Snape knew each other from school, they were in the same year, weren't they? Remus been seeing the same person since he was sixteen, said person is still in the castle, Snape walking into Remus' office like it's the most natural thing in the world… Oh, Good Gods!

At the door I turned and caught Remus' eye behind Snape's back and winked at him, smiling broadly. Remus returned the smile and Snape turned maliciously around. I immediately wiped the smile off my face and bit my lip as it threatened to creep back and left as quickly as I could without seeming rude.

I ran down the stairs and corridors fighting the urge to laugh. Oh, this is simply too delicious. Snape would probably hex me to next Wednesday if he knew I know which he will probably figure out within the next five minutes so I better watch my back. I turned my head, as if expecting his bat form to swoop down on me and collided bodily with someone. I looked down and saw Draco sprawled on the floor at my feet, a rather tastily arousing sight, if it wasn't for the cross-armed slightly annoyed form of Pansy standing above him.

"Och, Ollie, I know you were pissed that I didn't want to have sex this morning, but _ouch_!" I looked down at him again and couldn't help the smile that was working so hard to break to the surface. "Where are you running like that?" I hauled him back to his feet, brushing him off trying not to make it to obvious that I was fondling him instead, not that I really fooled Pansy, who rolled her eyes and looked away,

"Oops, I'm really sorry. Just coming back from a chat with Remus." I said apologetically, and then took a good look at him, "Why are you wet?"

Pansy's voice was dripping with sarcasm and barely concealed admonition, "We went skinny dipping in the lake." Draco gave her a little shove with his elbow and smiled at me, his eyes slightly down cast,

"It's pouring outside." My smiled broadened as I walked forward and lowered my voice,

"Then I guess we better get you… dry." We both grinned goofily at each other and Pansy rolled her eyes in annoyance again,

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, you Gryffindors have absolutely no shame! You horny buggers!"

"Speaking of," I said while resting my arms loosely around my beautiful boyfriend, after checking the hall was clear, "Turns out Draco here isn't the only Slytherin with a Gryffindor kink. It goes all the way to the head of house…" I added thoughtfully. Hell, if Snape is going to hex me, I believe it's my _duty_ to pass my new found knowledge as fast as I can. Besides, if they were both dead set against letting everyone know, Remus defiantly wouldn't give it all away with those poorly masked wolfish smiles of his. Right? "Anyway, I've got to dash. You two look like you could use a shower." I said brightly and leaned in purring in Draco's ear, "I'll see _you_ later." I released him with a small pat on his delectable backside and waltzed into my office, both of them gaping in shock after me, their expression almost making facing the wrath of Snape worth it.


	18. Ball talk

**!!HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!! **

**!!MAY 2007 RECTIFY EVERYTHING 2006 BOTCHED!!**

**Lilyyuri.

* * *

**

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

It was only the beginning of December, but there was only one question filtering through the stone walls of the castle, buzzing in everyone's heads- who are you taking to the Yule Ball. I already had to turn down offers from several girls- a fact that Oliver seemed to find hilarious, but was actually rather annoying. If I couldn't take my boyfriend to the ball I couldn't really be buggered to take anyone.

It was Monday evening and I was sitting with Michael in the library, we were trying hard to concentrate on the already boring as hell material for the history of magic exam next week, while all around there was an undercurrent stream of happy Ball Babble. Michael seemed more agitated than usual tonight and I was trying hard not to ask what was wrong, in case he decided to explode. But after about an hour he snapped on his own, slamming the book he was reading so hard that the heavy oak table actually shook,

"Don't people have anything better to talk about other than that stupid ball? Don't they fucking realize that the exams start _next week_?"

"Michael, will you relax?" I hissed, but it didn't have much effect on his stormy temper,

"Just wish people would get it into their thick heads that there are far more important things than who to take to a stupid school ball!" I bit my lip and tried to figure out whether to go for the subtle "What's eating you?" or the provocative "So who _are _you taking to the ball",

"So, Michael, who are _you_ taking to the ball?" Damn! Michael gave me a look that meant pain and I smiled sweetly at him,

"No one! I'm going solo!"

"Oh, come on, loosen up- it's not that difficult, you just go up to Potter and say "Hey scarhead, want to go to the Yule Ball with me?", it's very simple." I added cheerfully and obviously hit a nerve here because Michael didn't look murderous anymore, but on the verge of tears.

"You've got all the sensitivity of a raging dragon, don't you Malfoy!" I'd like to think I have a little more, actually,

"Sorry, touchy subject?" I was only half mocking, I have no idea what was wrong with Michael, because last time we talked about Potter he didn't look he was about to cry- not with tears and all that, anyway.

"Forget it." He said gruffly and turned to his notes again, clearly still upset and clearly not seeing a word that was printed on the page.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Forget it." I sat in silence for a few seconds but eventually my curiosity got the better of me,

"Michael…" Michael's head snapped up and he gave me furious look,

"We kissed, alright? Happy now?"

"You did?" My eyes went wide and bright with delight "Oh, that… not so great?" His face remained grave and he sighed so deep his whole body shook, "What happened?" I asked in a serious tone,

"Nothing."

"Come on Michael, stop being such a twat and tell me," his eyes blazed dangerously again,

"I did! Nothing happened, he bloody ran away!" At that he got up from his chair and grabbed his bag, making a hasty leave. I gathered my things as fast as I could and followed him through the throng of people on the corridors.

"Michael, wait, wait!" I cried after him and grabbed his arm when he didn't stop. I turned him to me and he looked up at the ceiling refusing to meet my gaze. "Tell me what happened, please." I said in a quiet voice,

"I just did, there's nothing to tell. He doesn't want me." His voice was so low I could hardly hear it over the den, and sad- so sad,

"Maybe he just freaked out when he realized that he does like you." Oliver did, maybe it's a Gryffindor thing- so much for them being brave, he?

"And maybe he's just not interested in boys." I snorted dismissively at that,

"Oh, please- Potter is as bent as a nine inch bob!" Students all around us stopped to look at us and while I was busy sneering at the lot of them Michael grabbed my hand and shoved me unceremoniously into an empty classroom.

"You know, coming from anyone else- people would probably believe it." He said with a small smile. I shrugged and cast a silencing charm on the class and sat down on the teacher's desk crossed legged, Michael joined me there and sighed deep again.

"Tell me what happened," I asked again and he pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, staring straight forward.

"We were in the Astronomy tower, doing an Astronomy project," didn't really expect any different from a Ravenclaw and a Potter. "We were there for a couple of hours, and I was worked into a rather _hard_ position," by Potter no less, I mentally rolled my eyes, "I mean, you should have seen him, sucking on his quill and just running his hand through his hair and all that,"

"You seem to like that one, don't you?" I ventured, Michael's lips curled in a small tight smile,

"Yeah, I do. After he runs his hands in his hair, his entire look just screams "I've just been shagged through the bed and loved every second of it"." I chuckled at Michael's description of Potter's hair. I knew that quite a few people found that messy mop sexy- I didn't, I always said that if you can't be buggered to pass a comb in your hair at least once a day you just look unkempt.

"So? What happened next?" I tried to bring Michael back to his story,

"Next thing I knew he turned to take something from behind my elbow and his face ended up inches in front of me and I just went for it."

"You kissed him?" I was just making sure I got all the facts, Michael nodded and stared down at his shoes, but I still caught the look in his eyes- half warm from the memory of kissing Potter and half pained because of the outcome of said kiss. "Did he kiss you back?" Michael shook his head,

"No, and then I freaked out and pulled back and for about a year we just sat and stared at each other. Then he plunged in." He bit his lip and still refused to lift his head,

"_He_ kissed _you_?" I asked in shock, so I was right- Potter is bent! Ha! Michael gave a small nod and then turned to look at my shining eyes,

"Yes, he kissed me and it was amazing, tongue and all and I felt like I could do that forever and not care about another thing and then he pulled away and gave me a mortified look like he just found out he was kissing Filch or something and then he took his bag and ran away so fast he nearly collided with the door." I chewed on my lip for a few seconds trying to make heads and tails of my emotions right now- anger, disappointment, hate of Potter, regret for Michael and just plain vindictiveness and a strong will to hex someone.

"And then?"

"And then nothing. I stayed in my chair and had the most disappointing wank since I was twelve." I put my hand on his knee in a gesture of comforting. Poor Michael, and stupid, _stupid_ Potter. We stayed like that for a while, Michael trying as hard as he could to calm his quivering breathing,

"When did that happen?" I finally asked,

"Last Wednesday." He replied quietly, "And he's been ignoring me ever since."

"Bloody typical Gryffindor behaviour." I muttered and Michael turned to face me, shifting to a cross legged position,

"Did Oliver give you the cold shoulder after you first kissed?" Though his voice sounded casual there was a tiny ray of hope in his eyes,

"No. He saved _that_ for after we shagged." I said in a rather bitter tone, guess I'm still not over that bit yet. "Look, maybe he just freaked out or something, you could still ask him out." I pointed out. I think that at some level a lot of my interest in his little "Potter affair" is due to the fact that I can't really out my own relationship… how fucked up is that- Living out a barely existing affair when I have a real thing myself.

"I can't ask him out," Michael said quietly, "He's taking Ginny."

"The Weaslette?" He nodded, and I just couldn't help myself, "Hey, it's like both your exes are going out together." Michael rolled his eyes and groaned,

"You just had to go and say that didn't you?" I couldn't help the smile that was taking over my face and nodded cheerfully. Michael gave me a half smile in return.

"Come on, I bet your little crush on Potter is the worst kept secret in the Ravenclaw tower."

"As a matter of fact, it isn't. The worst kept secret in the tower is the ongoing bet on how long it'll take Stephen to succumb to you friend." I gaped at him in surprise,

"You guys are betting on how long it would take Pansy to get inside Cornfoot's pants?" He nodded, "Gods, I've got to tell her about it, she's going to love it!"

"So far he's doing a pretty good job holding her off, considering the fact he's had the hots for her since we were fifteen."

"You're shitting me!" I exclaimed, I don't get it- if they both have the hots for each other what's taking the Cornfoot twat so long? "Well, I'd get ready to close the bets- because she told me this morning that he agreed to take her to the ball."

"Is that why you're not taking her?" I snorted and shook my head at that,

"The days when Pansy actually needed me as a dating buffer are long past. She could have practically any boy in this school."

"I suppose." Well, now that we were back on the subject of the ball it felt safe to ask again,

"So, who are you going to take?"

"Mandy, I guess."

"I've been meaning to ask you about her," Michael looked up in surprise, "What the hell crawled up her butt and died? Why is she such a bitch whenever it comes to you?" Michael actually grinned at that,

"She's going out with my older brother, so from some reason she feels responsible for me." He shrugged,

"How old is your brother?"

"Thirty." He said with a smile at my shocked face, goodness, that's just appalling. Thirteen years apart?

"I have two more siblings in between." Michael said, misreading my shock, "What about you?"

"I don't have any siblings, you know that." I said distractedly, still trying to figure out how can one date someone so much older than himself. Oliver was shagged by a guy that was over twice his age he said, but that was just sex, not a full relationship. I could never see myself going out with someone _that _older than me.

"No, dummy, I meant who are you taking to the ball." I snapped out of my thoughts and refocused on Michael.

"Don't know. A couple of girls asked me out but I don't really feel like taking someone who would actually think she has a chance with me."

"Then you should take someone who wouldn't." He stated simply and I gave a look that said- well, duh. "You should ask Lisa."

"Who?"

"Lisa, Lisa Turpin." I looked at Michael expectantly; who the fuck is Lisa Turpin? "She's that really cute blonde girl, the one that all the boys are dying to get in her knickers…"

"I don't really want to get inside her knickers."

"Don't worry; she wouldn't be interested in your knickers either."

"Hey! I'll have you know that my knickers are very popular." I said with my nose turned up and finally Michael was laughing.

"I bet they are, does Oliver know?" I pulled a face at him and he laughed again, "Anyway, she just broke up with her girlfriend and it would do her a world of good to go out and you know, let her hair down a little. Plus, you'll be going out with one of the prettiest girls in school." I gave it some thought, well; I didn't really have much to lose, I suppose.

"Alright, I'll ask her." Michael smiled at me and grabbed my hand,

"Well, let's go." I tried to pull his back,

"What, now?"

"Sure! If you don't hurry up someone else will get to her first." I got up reluctantly,

"Alright, I suppose."

* * *

**A/N:**

Ok, this one is a bit on the short side, because the next chapter will be the Yule Ball, and this is just a little chapter to clarify things a bit.


	19. Yule Ball Part I

**A/N: **Ok, before you all jump on me with flames and various hexes… I _know_ that Tonks is older than Oliver, probably around Charlie's age, or even Bill, but I really like her character and I figured that Draco has Pansy, so Oliver also needs someone to mess up with his head- I mean, be his best friend…

**Therefore-** in this story, Tonks is in the same year as Oliver (meaning she's 21 years old), she's still a metamorphagus, an Auror and Draco's cousin.

* * *

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

Stupid Ball. Damn you Dumbledore and your stupid ideas. I really don't need this ball right now. I don't need a bloody reminder to the fact that as of tomorrow I'm not going to be able to see my boyfriend for two and a half bloody weeks. Eighteen days, in which I would be alone, in my apartment in London, sulking! Plus, I _really_ hate wearing dress robes! They make me look fat!

And I don't really have a date. I know, I know, as a teacher I don't actually need one, in fact its better that I didn't have any so I'll be less distracted from chaperoning over the kids. Chaperoning! I've hit rock bottom… No actually Dumbledore did- me, watching over a bunch of hormonal teenagers trying to snick around the castle of a quickie. Wonder if I could indulge Draco to do the same… a sly smile crossed my lips as I was battling with the stupid necktie.

I took a deep sigh and surveyed myself in the body-length mirror. Ok, maybe dress robes don't exactly make me look fat but they _do_ make me look like a bloody penguin in a frock!

I was stomping my way to the Great Hall where all the staff was to assemble before the arrival of the students to get last minute instructions, when I heard a cheerful voice behind me,

"Ollie! Ollie!!" I turned around in shock, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming- but no, there she was, in all her glory and glamour, my best friend- Tonks. She was running towards me and I watched with a small smile and open arms as she tripped over the edge of her own robe and went flying straight into my arms.

"Hey, Tonksy, what are you doing here?" She pulled back from my arms to stand on her own two feet only to launch herself on my a second later in a crushing hug,

"It's so great to see you! It's been ages, you old fart! You never call, you never write, don't you love me anymore?" she asked with a cute pout on her lips and a twinkle in her eye,

"I've been stuffed in this castle since September, you know that!" I said in a vague form of an excuse. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you." She purred and I gave her a doubtful look, "Well, I had a few Order affairs to clear with Dumbledore and he asked me if I'd like to stay for the party." She said cheerfully as she linked her arm in mine, "It's so great to be back here, and seeing you! It's like we never left. Too bad George and Fred aren't here, and then we'll have the whole gang." I sniggered at that, the old gang… which wasn't really a gang but more of a "Drive Percy nuts" sort of group mission. "You still owe me a dance." Tonks suddenly said and I stopped on my tracks,

"_Excuse_ me? No, no, and NO! The last time I danced with you I ended up with a broken toe!" She waved her hand dismissively,

"Oh, please, it wasn't that bad."

"Madame Pomfrey _laughed_ when I told what happened. I've _never_ seen her laugh before." Tonks only smiled as we entered the Great Hall. The place was decorated splendidly as usual, with the traditional twelve Christmas trees Hagrid was working all year to grow decorated with fairy lights and other sparkly things. The rest of the staff was already there, standing in their best outfits looking pretty much how I felt.

"I don't need to tell you all the risks that might be involved in a ball such as this," Dumbledore sounded almost grave, which again raised the question of- WHY on earth are you doing this? "As the staff of this school I expect each and every one of you to give an example to the young students, (is it just me or did he just flick his gaze on me? Do I _look_ like I'm about to cause trouble? Or is it because of Tonks?) You will be required to patrol the halls and the gardens for any inappropriate behaviour. The prefects and Head Boy and Girl will be more than happy to assist you if you need. (Yeah, I bet they will…).

With that Dumbledore waved his wand and the doors of the Great Hall opened and what looked like the entire body student swarmed in, and the teachers automatically fanned around the room to position themselves strategically, I suppose.

"So, which one of those honeys is yours?" Tonks was all too cheerful, which kind of annoyed me, I'm not even sure why,

"No one." A quick scan of the hall told me that I wasn't lying; Draco obviously was aiming for elegantly late. At least he better be because there is no way he's allowed to skip this! Not when I have to stand here looking like an oversized crossover between a bird and a fish!

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you've been here since September and you didn't shag at least half the upper years already."

"As a matter of fact, I haven't." I said with dignity. Unfortunately, the last time Tonks saw me I was still deep in my wayward ways, so there was little chance she'd believe I've reformed. "I did spend a couple of weeks in Berlin." I offered, as if that was any sort of explanation,

"Oooh, and how did you find the bustling gay sex scene of Berlin?" Well, considering the fact I was down in the gutters and the only man I slept with in Berlin was in fact English…

"Bustling, I suppose." Tonks heaved a great sigh,

"Fuck, Ollie, you're no fun anymore. You used to tell me _everything_." Correction, you used to milk me for details on _everything_.

"Well, then I guess there's not much to tell."

"Oh please, I bet you shagged your way through every dance clu…" I mercifully shut her up with a hand on her mouth. The students nearest to us were staring curiously at us and for a split second I wished Draco was here to glare them away,

Will you be quiet?" I hissed, "I don't really fancy the entire bloody school knowing every last bit of my sexual forays in the middle of the Great bloody Hall! I'm supposed to be a teacher!" with that she simply slipped under my hand and nearly doubled up with laughter,

"I know, isn't it great? Dumbledore must be losing his marbles- letting _you_ teach." I crossed my arms and gave her a pointed look down my nose,

"Are you done?" I asked coldly and she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath,

"Yes." I still surveyed her suspiciously as she leaned in and smirked, "So do your fucks find it hot to call you _professor_?" I wouldn't really know- none of them ever did!

"Can we please drop this subject?"

"Merlin, this place has really turned you into an old grump, or maybe you're just in love." She started snorting at her own joke and then she caught the expression on my face, which I didn't have time to hide because her last statement kind of caught me off guard. "Oh, sweet Thor, you are! You're bloody in love!" I dragged her

Into the shadows near the wall, she was raising her voice again, "Well, well, shiver me timbers- here's something I never thought I'd live to see, Ollie Wood- in love."

"You know, that name stopped being funny, somewhere in our first year- I think it was during the _opening feast_!" I said more harshly than I meant, but the fact she didn't believe I could fall in love was a little insulting.

"No, it didn't."

"And I really do not appreciate the fact you taught the twins what Hollywood is," I continued without listening to her, "Because now every letter they send me opens up with the words "Dearest porn star"!" She started laughing again.

"Tonks? Is that really you? What are you doing here?" we turned around to see Harry and Ginny shoving their way through the crowd towards us, "It's so great to see you!" Ginny kept gushing as she hugged Tonks tight, Harry stood a little behind her and waited patiently for his turn.

"Harry, Ginny, so great to see you." Tonks nearly jumped on the two teenagers, as if the last time she seen them was years ago and not last summer. "Harry! You look smoking hot! Dance with me!" without waiting for him to reply she started dragging him through the throng to the dance floor. Ok, this I must see up close, poor Harry. I turned to Ginny and found a wide grin spread on her face, echoing mine, hmm, this might be even more interesting than I originally thought,

"Oliver, would you have this dance with me?" Her voice was quivering with suppressed laughter and I grinned wider,

"Why, of course Ginny." I said and we made our way to the dance floor, spotting Tonks and Harry and gliding towards them. Well, using Tonks words- shiver me timbers, I think we have a match made in hell. It turned out that Harry could give Tonks a run for her money in the department of bad dancing. I wasn't sure who would end up in the hospital wing first- Harry and Tonks with broken limbs or Ginny and me with laughter suffocation.

"Ouch, Tonks, that was my bloody foot, again!" Harry hissed in pain,

"It's your bloody fault, stop fidgeting and just let me lead!" Tonks hissed back and Harry bristled at that,

"Hell no! I'm the bloke- I'm leading!"

"Och! That was _my_ foot Harry!" And it ran along those lines for the rest of the dance. Ginny and I actually had to lean on each other for support, while Harry and Tonks sent us death glares from time to time.

After the dance was over and we wiped the tears from our eyes we all made our way to the tables in the far end of the hall for some drinks, based on previous experience Dumbledore decided that this year the food would be served buffet style.

We stood there sipping butterbeer and non alcoholic punch and chatted with Ron and Hermione that joined our little party, when I finally saw Draco making his appearance. Quite a few heads turned to watch the blonde duo that walked majestically through the big doors. I tried to hide my face behind my glass so that people wouldn't see the vortex of emotions that passed it. Awe, at the way he looked, jealousy, at the fact that he had a really hot bird hanging on his arm, drooling, at the way he looked, anger, at the fact that he had a really hot bird hanging on his arm and so on and so forth. His eyes scanned the hall lazily, occasionally acknowledging someone before landing on me. I smiled at him and tilted my glass a little in a welcoming gesture and he graced me with a tight lipped smile and a little nod of his head, the epitome of grace and class and sheer snobbism.

For the next fifteen minutes or so I stood near the drinks table, sipping one punch cup after another, my eyes glued to the svelte, elegant form of Draco. I've never actually had a chance to see him in dress robes before but there was no trace of penguins anywhere about him. His pearly grey robes were open and beautifully shown his toned body clad in light-grey-silvery trousers, and a crisp white shirt, no tie. I'm not big on formal dress and gods and Eva know that I suck at choosing suits and dress robes but Draco managed to pull it off so charmingly I couldn't help but envy him as he glided and guided his date across the dance floor.

"Well, looks like my little cous can clean up quite well, don't you agree?" I turned to see Tonks smiling at me with a smile that suggested naughty things,

"Your cousin?" for a few seconds I was wondering who she was talking about till it finally hit me- "Oh, you mean Draco."

"Yes, I mean Draco." She rolled her eyes at me, and for the first time it actually struck me that they have a lot in common, like that stupid sneer. I shrugged somewhat noncommittally, she doesn't need to know I shag her relative, or that I'm shagging at all or I'll never hear the end of it. "Come on, don't tell you don't want to just walk over there and bend him over the table and just…" again, I had to clamp my hand on her over-active mouth. Only this time it was more due to the fact that her words were going straight to my groin rather than due to other people hearing her.

"Tonks, I swear if you don't ease up on my case I'm going to invent a specially nasty course, just for you!" I hissed at her and she pulled a face at me and went over to chat with people that were less likely to hex her- like Remus and I felt the tug of seven cups of non-alcoholic punch trying to escape my body.

I wound my way around, very much aware that Draco's eyes were following me intently, and with a bit of luck, I might meet him near the john.

As it turned out, I didn't meet him in the john, but I did have a really relieving visit and after straightening myself and washing my hands I was more than ready to go back into the Great Hall for some more punch and Tonks-dancing-entertainment. When I exited the loo I saw him standing there, leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. When he saw me he leisurely detached himself from the wall and started down the hall, and I followed him.

We ended up in an empty classroom, and before long I had Draco pressed up against the door kissing him deep, something I've been wanting to do since he first sauntered into the Great Hall looking like every man's (and woman I suppose) wet dream.

"Fuck, Draco, you're gorgeous." I breathed in his ear once our lips parted,

"I know." I pulled back a little to look at him with quirked brow he just smiled sweetly at me and I was left bereft of words, so I took his lips again, and again.

"You're date is very pretty." I commented nonchalantly, Draco smiled a little smile that clearly indicated he's not buying my casual tone,

"She is, isn't she? She's very nice too." I tried to battle the little pangs of jealousy because I knew that Draco was trying to wind me up,

"Really?"

"Yes, she's also smart and funny, and extremely _receptive_," I lowered my head to the crook of his neck and breathed a deep calming breath,

"Is that why you were late to the ball?" I murmured but Draco either didn't hear me or didn't really listen,

"She's also a major pussy-eater." A shudder passed my whole body and I bit my lip, trying to control the insane giggles that threatened to escape,

"You know, having those words coming out of your angelic lips- it's almost sinful. Now, if you could only say the right things that would be so sexy." Fuck, I can't have him wind me up as easily as this, this is simply not fair.

"Like what? Clit sucker?" I lifted my head hurriedly from nibbling his neck,

"Urgh, no! Clit sucker? Did you come up with that one all by yourself? That's disgusting." I pouted at him and he chuckled, the little tease.

"So, what would you find sexy? Something like… Cock-sucker?"

"You know what? I have a revolutionary idea! Why don't you keep quiet? It'll be like an experiment, seeing if you could sustain a blowjob without making a sound." I licked my way to his neck, "This room doesn't have a silencing charm, you know." Draco lifted my chin and brought our lips crushing together for a heated kiss and then released me abruptly and muttered something under his breath,

"There is one now." I shook my head at him,

"Spoilsport."

"Oh, but I like making noises while you go down on me. Let's make it a different kind of experiment, let's see how much noise you can make me do while blowing me." I licked my lips, a challenge- I like it, cheeky, sassy tart as he is, I'm not one to back down on challenges. Besides, I do like the noises he makes. Remembering that although there was a silencing charm on the room, there was no locking one and everyone might walk in at any given moment I opted to leave the shirt be and work straight on the trousers, while nibbling, sucking and licking his delicate neck. Once the trousers and pants were down I knelt before him, and lifted the edges of the shirt,

"Draco, what's this?" I looked up to meet his lustful eyes peering down at me from behind his long lashes,

"You like it? Happy Christmas, love." I looked down again, there on his right hip, just under the bone was a little drawing, colourful and detailed of a golden lion lying asleep with a green dragon curled up by it side, both the beasts had their tails entwined. The little tattoo was breathtakingly beautiful, not to mention- so very significant.

"I love it. Is it a real tattoo?"

"No. It will fade in a day or two." I started tracing my fingertips on the lines of the sketch while Draco was almost whimpering above me, "Ollie, a little to the left if you don't mind." I looked up at him and then down at his neglected erection, poor little dragon, you chose a very bad spot for a tat. I set down to work on his release while trying to cock my head to see the beautiful drawing, which made for a slightly odd angle for a blowjob but from the moaning/whimpering/cursing/"Oh-gods-yes" coming from above I figured Draco didn't mind much. Before long Draco was screaming my name, coming hard inside my mouth, making me smile mentally. I licked him clean and scrambled to my feet, a little clumsily as my hard member was, well, hard. After another passionate kiss, in which Draco thoroughly explored my mouth to taste himself on my tongue he pulled back and turned around, bracing his forehead against the door and lifting his robe up to expose that arse I loved so much.

"Gorgeous, what are you doing?" I asked a little breathlessly,

"Don't you want to fuck me?" His voice was slightly muffled but it sounded somewhat disappointed,

"Not like that," I breathed in his ear and turned him around, his grey eyes confused, "And not here. We don't have the time, just… just…" I gave up on the effort of forming words and simply leaned in to kiss him again while my hand grabbed his and guided it to where I needed it right now. It didn't take Draco long to get the hint and soon my flesh was stroked hard and fast and I could do little more than throw my head back and moan deep, giving all I have to that wicked hand and those wicked lips and figured I could probably die happy right there.

I was sliding on the floor boneless, pulling my beautiful blonde lover down with me, ending up against the door with him in my lap. We rested our foreheads together trying to recover ourselves.

"Thank you." I whispered, sliding my cheek against his, softly blowing away strands of sliver-gold hair.

"What for?" His face were buried in the crook of my neck and I felt his warm breath ghosting on my shoulder,

"For giving me something to hold on to for the next couple of weeks." He lifted his head and gave me a stern look, "What is it lovely?" He worried his lip for a few seconds, apparently trying to figure out the best way to approach the subject he had in mind,

"Well, the thing is, my parents are going to Switzerland for the annual Malfoy ski trip right after Christmas day," Oh good gods, was I suppose to answer that? Was that even a question? I hope you're not planning of inviting me along, as much as ski sounds appealing- I have a feeling neither Narcissa nor Lucious wouldn't be too happy to see me there…"I don't really feel like going there with them this year," Blessed Merlin, thank you! "And I was kind of thinking…" He was worrying his lip again and I pulled him into another kiss to calm him, "Maybe-I-could-come-and-visit-you-in-London." He said in one breath and then piped down, looking at me from under his fringe, it was actually rather funny, I've never Draco so nervous before.

"Draco would you like to come and spend the Christmas holidays with me, in London?" the words were almost catching in my throat, my heart nearly bursting with joy. He let his bottom lip pop from between his teeth, red and plump and nodded happily before jumping up to attack my lips with his. We wrapped our arms more firmly around one another, the kiss deepening as the possibilities of spending two full weeks practically living with Draco made my whole body tingle. When we finally pulled apart we were both flushed and panting and smiling. We took our time getting up, cleaning ourselves and righting our clothes again, all the while our hands roaming on each other's skin, dizzy with the thought of what is to come.

We walked down the hall, trying to look detached when suddenly Hermione popped in front of us with a huge smile and bright eyes,

"Hey, Oliver," her eyes slightly narrowed, "Malfoy."

"Hello, Hermione." I said brightly before Draco could say anything, "Where are you off to?"

"The Astronomy Tower, Terry is waiting for me, hmm… we're going to, er… make rounds…" she finished somewhat sheepishly as if suddenly remembering I was a staff member and she was Head Girl. Dumbledore would just love the irony…

"Have fun, then." I told her with a smile and she gave a nervous grin before sidestepping us and disappearing down the hall. I turned and caught Draco rolling his eyes and opening his mouth for a cutting retort when a brisk voice sounded in the end of the hall,

"Mr. Wood, Mr. Malfoy. I trust everything is in order?" we both turned and watched as professor McGonagall made her way towards us. I could feel Draco tensing by my side and fought the urge to slip my arm around him,

"Yes, of course," I replied smoothly, all the years of sneaking around with the twins and then having to lie about it finally came to good use, "I was just patrolling the hall and Mr. Malfoy was gracious enough to lend me a hand." I smiled brightly at my former head of house as a little snort of laughter escaped Draco's lips,

"I'm glad." She said without taking her eyes off me, "Would you terribly mind nipping outside for a quick round in the gardens?" she asked and my smile widened as my heart sank,

"Of course not, I'll just walk Mr. Malfoy safely back to the Great Hall and then nip to the gardens." I said as the smile felt more and more forced and the urge to smack McGonagall grew stronger.

"Thank you." She said and continued her way down the hall.

Draco and I continued our way in silence until we reached the door of the Great Hall,

"Are you really going outside?"

"I'm afraid so. I kind of feel bad for lying to McGonagall in the first place so I might as well have a quick check around the gardens." He rolled his eyes in annoyance,

"Honestly, Gryffindorks."

"Aw, thank you, love." I said mockingly and gave him a little slap on the arse before heading to the main doors.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

The first person I saw upon entering the Great Hall was, rather unfortunately, my cousin Tonks. What on earth is she doing here? I was feeling on cloud nine right now and her sight was sending my back down to earth in a loud thud!

"Draco!" she practically flung herself at me, and I pushed her back just as quickly,

"What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Her smile was so wide it was a surprise her ears didn't meet in the back of her head,

"Hardly." I said as coldly as I could, and she pouted at me.

"Oh, get that broom out of your bum already," not a very welcome euphemism at the moment, especially not after I nearly got a metaphorical one up there less than ten minutes ago… "Haven't you heard of goodwill towards all man kind?"

"No!" The little tyke only seemed to find it hilarious. I rubbed my temples and tried to figure out a way to get rid of her quickly and effectively, before she asked me for a dance or something- childhood traumas are a very strong motivation.

"Well, I do. Plus, you're family." I groaned at that, as if I can forget that unfortunate piece of information, "So, having fun?"

"I was." I answered in a bored voice that did nothing to deteriorate her, "Tonks, haven't you pestered me enough, don't you have some other poor guy to bully?"

"Hmm, come to think of it, I _should_ go find Ollie," she said brightly and I momentarily cringed inwardly at the misfortune necessity of having to inflict her on my beloved boyfriend in the attempt of free myself of her, "How do I look?" I surveyed her form, waist-length shiny black hair and pale complexion,

"Like aunt Bella." She visibly flinched,

"Ew, not good. Wait, hmm, how about this?" she screwed up her eyes and I felt like someone just shot an Unforgivable Course straight into my eyes,

"For the fucking sake of Merlin, are you trying to blind me? What the hell is wrong with you?" I complained loudly, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my palms,

"What? It's green. It's festive." She lifted a lock of hair to inspect it, a puzzled expression on her face,

"It's not "green", it's an evil, violent shade of green that makes you look like a medusa!"

"Well, I like it. And I'm keeping it!" she said stubbornly and I turned my back to her pointedly, starting to march away,

"Fine! Just make sure that you and your crazy hair are kept far from me!"

I flopped myself in a chair next to a very brooding and forlorn looking Michael and instantly forgot all about my disturbing relative.

"What's wrong?" I asked though I could pretty much see for myself from the fact that Michael's eyes were glued to the swirling Potter and Weaselette on the dance floor. "Michael," I said softly, but he didn't even turn his head to acknowledge me,

"Where the hell is Finnigan and his mind numbing rum when you need it?" he grunted and before I could answer to that a cheerful voice was sounding above us,

"Did someone call my name?" Michael looked up startled at the smiling freckled face of the Irish Gryffindor, who immediately took a seat at Michael's other side and they started discussing liquor spells. Someone pulled the chair at my left and I turned to see Blaize sitting down gazing fondly at his boyfriend, and his ball date- as I realized to my dismay, so unfair!

"What are you so happy about?" I asked in a cold voice, the little talk with Tonks, topped with the fact that Blaize was flaunting his sexuality like that and Michael's distress were biting down into the afterglow of the spectacular blowjob I just got and that was making me more annoyed and edgy than I should be.

"No reason, just that it's Christmas and for once you're not the only one who is going to spend his holidays out of the country." He replied with a wide smile,

"What are you on about?"

"I'm going to Ireland tomorrow."

"Really?" Try as I may, I couldn't really see what was so exciting about going there, "Going up to meet the parents?" Blaize leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands loosely over his stomach,

"It's about time, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know, is it?"

"Oh, yeah, after two years together- it's defiantly time to meet the parents." Two years? When did that happen and why the hell did I only learn of their relationship a month ago? Could it be that I'm far too absorbed in my own antics to pay attention to any of my friends and what's going on in their lives? Nah!

"Well, good for you." I said and then watched in slight horror as Tonks and her crazy hair finally managed to catch some unsuspecting victim for an infamous dance, and that her chosen victim looked rather pained. A loud burp at my side caused me to tear my eyes of them and look at Michael who looked just as dejected as before but now was swaying on the spot, completely drunk.

"Michael?" I asked in concern and turned to scold at Finnigan and his devil drink only to discover that he and Blaize have long since moved to the dancing floor, where they were wrapped ever so tightly around each other, extracting odd looks from everyone within eyeshot. Michael burped again and then laid his head softly on the table, eyes glazed over.

"What happened to him?" I nearly jumped as I looked up to see Pansy,

"Isn't it obvious? He's drunk. Help me get him up. We're taking him back to his dorm." I said and moved before Pansy had time to object. I wrapped my arms around the intoxicated form of my friend and started making our way to the big doors, trying to stir away from any teachers or prefects.

We made it safely to the entrance hall when a loud shriek was heard from behind us,

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I gritted my teeth and turned around to see Brocklehurst closing in on us with Oliver hot at her heels.

"None of your business, Brocklehurst." Pansy said irritably and I tried to stifle a smile as Brocklehurst's face reddened in anger,

"Yes, it is. Michael is my date. What did you do to him?" she accused me,

"I didn't do anything to him! He was depressed and then he had some of Finnigan's brew." I answered crossly. How dare she accuse me of trying to hurt Michael? Behind her Oliver caught his breath and for a split second looked like he was about to burst out laughing,

"How much did he have?" he asked, peering at Michael in concern,

"I'm not sure, but I don't think that more than two." I said and tried to shift Michael's weight a little as he seemed to doze off on his feet and my shoulder.

"Right. Mandy, you take Michael back to his room, you two- are coming with me." Oliver's voice was brisk and his eyes shone in a dangerous way, I let go of Michael as Brocklehurst took him from me and both Pansy and I followed Oliver curiously.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Pansy stopped dead on her tracks,

"To steal some of Madame Pomfrey's hangover potion." Oliver answered with a sly smile,

"Why do you even care, you don't even know the bloke." She persisted, I myself didn't really mind, as long as I get to spend time with Oliver, I was game,

"I don't care about that Ravenclaw kid, but Draco does, and it's important to him and that's a good enough reason for me," I beamed at him and smiled back while Pansy was making audible heaving noises we both ignored, "Besides," Oliver finally turned his attention to Pansy, "It's been ages since I've raised any hell around this place!"

* * *

**A/N:** Penguins are no more a crossover between a bird and a fish than an Emus are a crossover between a bird and a dust-brush (badly assembled.) 


	20. Yule Ball Part II

**A/N:** Sorry that took so long, had a little bloke for a while…

* * *

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

"Raising hell? What are you, fucking George and Fred Weasley?" I smiled sweetly at Pansy, who looked at me suspiciously. You never thought I had it in me, did you _Miss Parkinson_?

"Come on, Pansy, I know that deep down in your Slytherin heart, you're just dying to make some mischief." I narrowly resisted the urge to jab her in the chest, because that would be crude and potentially dangerous for me. She seemed to think about it for a few seconds,

"You're one disturbed being, Oliver Wood." She scoffed and I laughed,

"Come on." The three of us made our way to the Hospital Wing quickly, trying to avoid any students that might be in the halls, until we reached the corridor that ended with the doors of the Hospital Wing.

"We should form some sort of p…" I began when a loud moan echoed through the hall from behind the heavy doors,

"Oh, Albus." I shut my mouth and shook my head, looking at my two companions,

"Did anyone else hear that?" Gods, I hope I'm dreaming- a really horrible nightmare,

"Poppy, you're so good to me." Nope, no such luck. I looked wildly around, Pansy had both her hands clamped tightly over her mouth, her whole body shaking with suppressed screams and Draco was pale as a ghost, looking like he was about to hurl. I, myself couldn't really figure out which one was best- screaming or hurling, and for a wild second even contemplated fainting when the couple in the room moaned again and I was spurred into action. I grabbed the two shocked teenagers and shoved them unceremoniously into the nearest classroom, shutting the door quickly and casting a silencing spell, for Pansy's sake.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH. Fuck, fuck, fuck, shite, bugger, bullocks, and gross, gross, GROSS! AAAAHHHHHH!" I let her get it out of her system while walking over to Draco and hugging him tight. He was so shocked he didn't even tremble.

"Well, that was… interesting." I said with a shaky smile, drawing two murderous, out-of-words gazes from the two Slytherins, what can I say, I'm a Gryffindor at heart- we do not shock too easily, though this one made me ever so thankful that I haven't had any dinner yet. "Hmm, ok, guys, here is what I think we should do. One of us would fake an injury, and the others will accompany him or her to the Hospital Wing they'd try to get the potion," I figured that in their shocked state, Draco and Pansy would probably go along with any plan I might come up with, besides, spurring them into action might help them to overcome the shock, though I have a feeling it would take some intense fucking on Draco and mine part to actually forget it. "As Pansy's already on the verge of hysteria, I think that you should be the one injured, sorry lovely." I said and looked down at the beautiful blonde in my arms. Draco raised his eyes frightfully to me; he obviously didn't count on getting hurt during this prank. "It shouldn't be something too serious, just like, hmm, I don't know, a black eye or something." I stammered slightly, biting my lip and cowering under his gaze. Maybe we should just abort this, this is not Fred and George we're talking about here, who'd take a bludger to the head if it will benefit the prank, this is after all the man I love…

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" We both turned to look at Pansy, who was smirking at us. Damn it, for someone who was up a wall less that two minutes ago she sure picked herself up quickly,

"I'm _not_ going to hit my boyfriend!" I cried out indignantly, and I really wasn't- if only to assure that I would still have a boyfriend when this night is over.

"Oh, fine! Do I have to do all the bloody work around here?" Before Draco and I could assess her statement she crossed the room in three big strides and her fist went flying in the air, smacking Draco so hard it nearly knocked him off his feet. We both stared wide eyed at the girl who was cradling her hand and had a rather smug look on her face.

"You fucking bitch, you bloody hit me!" Draco was screaming at the top of his lungs and tried to launch himself at Pansy. I grabbed Draco by the midriff to prevent having to rush both of them to the hospital wing,

"You said my breasts are small." Pansy shrieked in return,

"Well, they bloody are!" They were, but that fact was completely not the point right now, and I realized I had to step in before there will be actual casualties.

"Alright children- That's enough!" I said in my best captain-voice and they both turned to look at me. Pansy gave me a venomous glare and stomped to the other side of the class and stood facing the wall with her arms crossed over her none-existing breasts. Draco gave me a sad and pitiful look that was begging for a hug, which I couldn't nor wanted to deny him, especially when the skin around his left eye started to change colours rapidly. Boy, that Pansy girl sure has a mean right-hook.

"Ok, the coast is clear, let's go." Draco and I looked up sharply from our little hug-turned-into-a-make-out-session, we completely forgot Pansy was in the room and the little tyke didn't bother to draw attention to herself, looks like we're not the only ones who need sex to forget sex. I pulled away from Draco, trying to discreetly adjust my robes but from the amused glint in Pansy's eyes I knew I wasn't fooling anyone. Well, fuck her- I'm not going to get bloody defensive and apologize for the fact that my boyfriend gets me hard.

We made our way back to the infirmary and listened intently for suspicious noises, luckily for our sanity, there were none. Pansy took a deep breath and before anyone could say or do anything she burst in loud sobs. Merlin, I have to hand it to that girl, she was good! Nearly as good as Tonks was back in the day. Without warning the flung the infirmary's doors open and dragged Draco inside. I quickly followed, trying to compose a decent last-moment story for Madame Pomfrey, my brilliant plan of fifteen minutes ago was all but forgotten from the second I heard Madame Pomfrey's moans.

"What's wrong?" She rushed to us like a bat out of hell, only clad in white and I had to bite the inside of my cheek not to burst out laughing, or screaming in terror.

"Hmm, I found them outside the Great Hall, it looks like D-Mr. Malfoy has injured himself somehow." I managed to chock out and turned my head away from the matron. Gods, I could still hear the echoes of those moans, why did I ever think this were a good idea?

"He… He's been hit." Pansy elaborated through her sobs, and I had a feeling she was fighting real hysteria again.

"Who did it?" Madame Pomfrey's voice was somewhat distracted as she bent down to examine Draco more closely after shoving him to sit in a chair, Pansy and I exchanged a shocked glance, shit- we didn't think about _that_!

"It… it was Goyle." I frowned at her and she shrugged, who the fuck is Goyle?

"Oliver," I jumped up at hearing my name being called and looked at Madame Pomfrey expectantly, I just began edging my way towards her supply room when she called me to a stop, "Would you be a doll and nip to the store room and get me a bruise-healing paste and some calming draught?" she added after another look at Pansy and I ducked into the store room before the grin on my face would spread so far at seeing the look on Pansy's face. Well, I admit, it's not nearly as fun as breaking in on your own does and if Fred and George were here they'd called it cheating but hell- I was in the store room and I wasn't daft enough to pass this opportunity. I quickly searched around for some bruise-healing paste and calming draught keeping an eye open for some hangover potion. Locating the three vials I slipped the hangover potion to my pocket and exited the store room.

It was really amusing seeing Pansy struggling to convince Madame Pomfrey that she was not on the verge of hysteria, but then again, I might have benefited from a claming draught myself. Naturally, Madame Pomfrey had enough experience as a school nurse to know better than believing students and Pansy had little choice but down the vial and grimace at the taste.

"The paste should take about ten minutes to work, perhaps you should stay in the Hospital Wing for a while." Madame Pomfrey suggested while she dabbed Draco's eye with the thick, foul smelling, and yellow paste.

"No!" he exclaimed before he could stop himself and she gave him a slanted look making him gulp, poor thing, he didn't want to stay in here anymore than any of us did, "I'll be fine. I'm just going to go and relax in my common room for a bit, before returning to the party." He stammered, a dubious frown crossed the matron's face and I jumped in quickly,

"I'll take him there. Make sure he gets plenty of rest." From behind the matron's back I could see Pansy rolling her eyes, well- I wasn't really thinking of anything before but… thank you very much.

"Alright, you do that Mr. Wood." Before she could change her mind I grabbed Draco and followed by Pansy we quickly left the Hospital Wing. When we were a couple of corridors away Pansy halted and turned to face us,

"Well boys. I think I've had enough crazy adventures for one night. If you'll excuse me, I have a lovely date, waiting for me in the Great Hall." With that she turned and sauntered down the hall, looking purposefully forward and ignoring us.

"I suppose we better get this to the Ravenclaw tower then." I said absently and Draco nodded. We turned and headed towards the west tower together. Now that all the excitement was over, there seem to be nothing left to say and we made our way in silence. When we reached the corridor next to the tower I stopped,

"You should go and get Michael the potion." I said and dug around my pocket, giving the small vial to Draco. The skin around his eye was notably less coloured but you could still tell he was hit. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again, what could I say really? I'm sorry I dragged you in? Sorry your best friend is a bitch with a breast complex?

Draco turned and headed to the portrait in front of the Ravenclaw tower and I leaned against the wall feeling like seven kinds of stupid- stupid ball, stupid Michael, stupid stunt, and stupid, stupid Dumbledore and Pomfrey. There were muffled sounds coming from the portrait hole, sounding rather angry and I peered around the corner to see Draco standing before Mandy, who had her arms crossed over her chest. Draco's stance clearly screamed he was furious, but Mandy didn't look in the slightest abashed by it. Gods, she was an excellent flyer and chaser but a hell of a pain in the butt! I leaned my head against the wall and felt like a real idiot. The prank didn't feel at all like the good old days. And it wasn't because of the current culprits, it was just… I can't even put my finger on it. I hate this place…

"Bloody Brocklehurst bitch!" I turned my head to see Draco fuming and stomping his way to me. I couldn't really help but smile. He stopped in front of me and looked up to see me smile, and his anger seemed to melt away,

"So, now that the mission is complete, what say you we head back to the hall?" Draco took a step closer, his body now flush against mine and he purred in my ear,

"What say you we head back to your room? I've had enough of that stupid ball." His hands were running down the sides of my body, under the robes and gods did I want to say yes…

"I can't. I'm a chaperon." I said as miserably as I could (which was quite miserable, really), but that didn't draw the expected reaction from Draco- the appropriate reaction would, of course be, "Oh you poor thing"!! not

"Oh, that's right, _Professor_." I had to actually wait a few seconds until he stopped laughing,

"Don't bloody say that! Gods, I feel old now." Draco buried his head in my chest to try and stifle his giggles, and I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and tried to cling to my misery so I could taunt him later, but the vibrations of his body against mine were making it quite difficult to concentrate.

"Apparently, old folk can have fun too," he chocked in my ear and then took a deep breath before nuzzling it, "Oh, Albus." A little shocked sob escaped my lips and I looked down at my body and then at Draco,

"Great, now you've done it. My balls have escaped so high up I doubt they'll ever come down again." Draco followed my gaze down with a half startled half amused look and I patted his shoulder, "Good luck finding them." It took him a couple of seconds to compose himself before he brushed his hand over my crotch,

"I wouldn't mind having a little go at searching right now…" I ran my fingers through his hair, completely forgetting that we are still in the middle of the corridor,

"Why, you are a wicked little Slytherin, with clever little fingers and a clever little tongue…"

"If you're about to say I have a clever little cock, or a clever little arse," he cut me with a semi threatening voice, "You _will_ need a torch and a point me spell to find your balls again." I quirked my eyebrows at him and he gave me a stern look, which was pretty much the last straw and I just let the laughter tumbling from my lips. I detached myself from the wall and pushed Draco back, straightening his robes and we started making our way back to the hall. Before we could even see the doors Tonks popped in front of us, supporting a rather alarming shade of green for hair,

"Ollie, there you are!" she cried happily and then her eyes landed on Draco who did _not_ look happy to see her, "Draco?"

"Didn't I tell you to keep your crazy hair away from me?" he nearly barked at her, maybe I should have forgo the last bit of the ball and take him back to my room after all…

"I came to ask Ollie for a dance, but now that you're here I've changed my mind." She announced and I could barely conceal my sigh of relief, "Come on, Draky, one for Nanna?" Draky?

"Don't ever call me that! Nymphadora!" A family feud, wonderful. "I would never dance with you, EVER, even if Nanna _was_ still alive!" Draco was full in his element now and I wondered if he might try to smack Tonks, not that she didn't deserve it and not that she wouldn't hit him back, but I think Draco had enough punches for one night. Before I could step in though, he seemed to collect himself together and pulled to his full height, which was sufficient to tower over Tonks, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my date." He said haughtily and spun around walking to the Great Hall with his head held high and his frame rigid.

"Well, what crawled up _his_ butt?" Hmm, I wonder… "Would you like a dance, Ollie?" she turned to me with a wide smile, Draco all but forgotten to her.

"Not even if Nanna _was _alive." I answered with a smile, and Tonks gave a shocked squeak,

"Don't utter Nanna's name in vain." She chided me and smacked my arm playfully.

"Sorry. Who's Nanna, anyway?"

"Grandmother Black, of course." Of course. Should have known that. "Speaking of, what are you doing out here, _all alone_ with my sweet, charming, _Slytherin _of a cousin?" Her question caught me a little by surprise, and lying to Tonks was never as easy as lying to McGonagall.

"Er I… was doing rounds, and um, so was he- being a prefect and all. And um, we sort of met on our way back to the hall and uh, walked together." Goodness, that was lame… luckily Tonks wasn't really paying much attention,

"My, Ollie, you're life is just one thrill after another these days."

"You have no idea…" And I'd like to keep it that way, if I can.

"Come on, let's go spike the punch and see how drunk we can get before one of the teachers catches us." She said brightly and I sighed in defeat, this was beyond unfair.

"Can't. I'm one of them now." Just like Draco, Tonks seemed to find the idea hilarious- Black humour, in more ways than one.

"Oh, that's right; you've become an old, settled and _respectable_ professor." Well, I don't know about respectable but it sure feels old…

"Speaking of old, guess who's rocking the Headmasters' socks." Ha, that one got her right!

"No! Oooh, don't tell me- McGonagall." I shook my head, and she frowned, "Really? Could have sworn she had it big for him…" We all did, as a matter of fact. "Trelawney?"

"Nope."

"Sprout? Flitwick? _Snape_?" I was grinning wide now, it was so predictable that she'd go for the male staff before even acknowledging half the females teachers.

"No. Snape isn't really that old, you know. Besides, he's got more of a… wolfish appetite." I'm a really bad person and should be punished for telling her this, but I've had a traumatic experience tonight and I need to feel normal again and what's more normal than gossiping about teachers with Tonks?

"No! Snape and _Lupin_?" She nearly shrieked and I had to shush her, lest Snape swoop down on us from the ceiling in rage or Peeves getting wind of this. "Holly shit. I can't wait till the next order meeting! This is brilliant! How did you find out? Fuck, don't tell me you caught them at it? Damn, you've got all the luck!"

"Excuse me? I never said I caught them at it! Lupin told me. But you can't say a word of this to no one!" I warned her, better late than never I suppose. "Besides, I'm quite doing well on my own thank you very much."

"I knew it! So you do have a piece of arse around the school!" Great, just had to go and say that last bit, didn't I? Fucking brilliant Wood! "You little devil, perving on little blond, innocent school boys… hey, wait a second!" Too close to home, far too close to home!!

"Fuck Tonks! I already told you I'm not shagging anyone here!" Lying to my best friend about her cousin, eternal flames of hell, here I come… "Besides, you know I'm not into Slytherins." And I really wasn't, until September last.

"Precedents have been made," she remarked dryly, not too pleased with my response. I knew that if I didn't change the subject soon I'd spill all in no time and then all hell would break loose, and with her current hair, she looked like a perfect medusa to bring wrath- wonder if she can transform it into real snakes…

"Do you know by any chance what house Madame Pomfrey was in?" Tonks looked slightly disoriented with the abrupt change of subject blinking a couple of times,

"Um, no, why?"

"Just wondering, seems like our Headmaster has a little fetish for playing doctor." I had to hand to myself, that's probably that cleanest save I've made in years. On and off the pitch.

"SHIT! Ollie, you're blowing my brains out here! You have _got_ to be joking!" she looked at me with eyes so wide I almost reached out to catch them when they fall out, she was shocked, appalled, excited, and giggly all at the same time, and she didn't even hear the actual thing!

"No, unfortunately I'm not joking. I actually did hear them at it." Tonks was properly disgusted, holding a hand to her mouth as if she was about to retch, "Draco too, we just met near the Hospital Wing. Nearly made me take a wand to my head." I finished solemnly, hell; I'm going to get all the sympathy I can for that one.

"Oh, you poor thing, no wonder Draco was so stressed out. Gods, Ollie, now _I_ want to take a wand to _my_ head…" I nodded in agreement. We stood there for a few minutes, Tonks trying to absorb all that information and I trying to forget it. At last she snapped out of it and grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the hall, "Come on, we need to get smashed, and _fast_!"

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

Gods, what a night. All I wanted was to have a quiet evening, have the hall admire my fabulous sense of fashion and ogle at my gorgeous date. All I really needed was Oliver to look at me and drool, which he did and that was very nice and the blowjob just an added bonus but ever since that, things just got arsed up.

"Are you all packed?" I blinked up in confusion, with my back to the Oliver's door, Oliver's lips all on my neck, this seemed a little of an odd question right now,

"Mm, yeah." I mumbled and arched my neck back to give Oliver all the space he needed, it's been a long night and between finding-out that the Headmaster was boning the matron (eternal nightmares for that one…) and getting smacked square in the face by my best friend I needed some comfort and love.

"Good, because I want to give you a proper goodbye, after all I'm not going to see this gorgeous body for the next five days." I swallowed hard, feeling an unwelcome lump forming in my throat, trying to push the thought of Oliver's only interest in me being my body far back and not dwell on it right now.

"Would, would you miss it?" My voice sounded high pitched and whiny to my ears but Oliver didn't seem to notice as he pushed down the dress robes off my shoulders,

"Of course I would, I'd be daft not to." Would you miss _me_? Would you even care if I wasn't there? I shook my head and tried to get rid of the melancholic thoughts plaguing my mind, this was one lousy Yule Ball. Michael's miserable-ness must have got to me. Or perhaps it was the fact that all the others were paired up and could actually touch and acknowledge their partners, rather than hide it. Oliver's hands were now working on my shirt and I closed my eyes, breathing hard through my nose. I was going to get sex, right? I wasn't going to mop and brood about Oliver's casualness. No matter how much it made me feel like I felt after the first time, when he wouldn't talk to me. I bit my lip and moved a little to help Oliver slide the shirt off my shoulders,

"Draco, what's wrong?" I opened my eyes immediately, when did he stop stripping me? Oliver's eyes were boring into mine, he looked worried. I gave him a little crooked smile,

"Nothing," I tried to reassure him, me. But when his gaze wouldn't weaver I felt like he was almost forcing the words out of me, "Is this really all you see in me?" Oliver frowned,

"What are you on about?" I took a deep breath, well, I've opened _that_ Pandora's Box, I might as well go through with it, who knows, I might even get some answers in the end of things,

"Is this the only reason you're with me, for my body?" Fuck, I really didn't want to know the answer to this, what are the odds I could turn back time right now, just by wishing it hard enough?

"No, not only, Draco, what's going on?" Now he looked really worried, and maybe he should be,

"It's just that, we've been together for over two months now and…" I swallowed hard again, bugger, I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place, stupid, stupid, stupid, "I was just wondering… If, if it's just, you know- a… sex thing." Gods that was hard to say, and as soon as it was out I realized I was fixedly staring at Oliver's shoulder rather to face him like a bloody man.

"Draco, look at me," his voice was soft, almost growling, but he didn't seem angry, I gingerly lifted my eyes to him, "Do you honestly think I'd stick with you for so long if it was just a sex thing?" I tried to make sense of his words, the relief washing through me mixed with a tiny shard of indignity- Am I not a good enough shag to keep him around? "I love you," he said softly and I melted again, I'm just so easy that way. I know he means it and I know it's true but even I need to hear it from time to time to reassure my fragile ego.

"Really?" I lifted my eyes to his, they were soft and dark brown, sadness I mused absently- did I really hurt him by asking this?

"Yes, really. You know I don't say these words very often." Olive snarled, ok, I made him mad rather than sad- good work Malfoy, brilliant.

I moved forward and captured his lips in some form of apology, I've messed things up and now I had to rectify it somehow. We kissed our way to the bedroom, my dress robes left in a heap on the floor, but right now I didn't really care. I soon found myself pressed against the inner door of Oliver's rooms, with Oliver's lips on my neck again, I was half naked already and I was hoping that Oliver would hurry with the rest, those trousers are the worst for hard-ons. I looked down at Oliver as he made his way down my body with his hands and lips and smiled, this was rather familiar. But this time we weren't in some deserted classroom and we weren't rushed and there was no reason why I wouldn't get what I really want- not to disrespect blowjobs of course. I towed off my shows and kicked the garments away from my legs and was about to turn when Oliver's hands stopped me, his face tilted up to look at me,

"Where are you going, gorgeous?"

I swallowed again, something in his eyes didn't seem right. "You said not like this." I whispered, I hope I'm wrong here, but I have a nagging feeling I might be right and I don't really like it.

"Huh?" Oliver rose to his feet and now I had to gaze up instead of down to catches his eyes. The fact that he was still fully dressed while I stood butt naked also screamed wrong.

"You said, not like this, when… after you, um, gave me a… blowjob, and, and I turned around, you said not like this." Why do I stutter like a bloody Hufflepuff? I never stutter! This time I refused to not look Oliver square in the eye, there is only this much humiliation I can self induce. For a moment Oliver simply stared at me and I wondered if he even knows what I'm talking about, but then his eyes clouded over and he lowered his head,

"I know. I just… forget it. It's not important." And just like that I was standing by the door alone and Oliver sat on the foot of the bed, head in his hands. What have I done? And then it hit me, like a sack full of bludgers, oh, no…

"Shit, oh, shit." I moaned quietly and rushed to the bed, wrapping my arms securely around Oliver. "Fuck, I'm sorry I'm so sorry, I completely forgot." I'm the lousiest boyfriend in the entire history of love! How could I forget what Oliver told me about his first time? And like a little whore I was going to turn and beg him to fuck me against the door. Oliver lifted his head from his hands, looking sad and dejected,

"It's ok, Draco. I'm fine, just forget it." But I was already in full swing.

"I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry Ollie, I completely forgot about your trauma."

"It's not a trauma!" he snapped and I bit my lip to stop myself from spewing more nonsense, "I'm fine! We were in the middle of a bloody classroom for Merlin's sake, anyone could have walked in!" that was true enough but both of us knew that wasn't the issue here,

"Look, Oliver, it's alright, we all have bad experiences in our pasts that we have to overcome." I was trying to be comforting and understanding and I surely didn't expect Oliver to jump up to his feet and glare down at me in anger,

"Fuck, Draco, for the last time, I. Do. Not. Have a trauma!" before I was even aware of it I jumped to my feet and glared back at him matching his anger, this was getting ridiculous,

"Oh, yeah? Alright then, let's taste that, shall we? You said we were rushed, that we didn't have time, well we have all the bloody time in the world right now and no one is going to step in," I walked over to the door and leaned against it, looking back at him over my shoulder, "I'm right here, Oliver, all spread out and ready for you to take!" I was breathing hard with anger and I didn't care I was hurting him, though I knew I was. Oliver collapsed on the bed again, hands fisting his hair,

"Stop! Stop it! Why are you doing this to me?" within seconds I had him in my arms again, rocking him softly against me and murmuring apologies in his ear like mad,

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry."

"I'm a wreck, a fucking wreck, you could do so much better, just go." He mumbled without looking at me, and I had to bite back the urge to let the tears roll, so that's it, one little stumble and I'm out? I don't think so!

"I'm not going anywhere. You think I'd leave you for that? No wonder you could never hold on to a bloke." I informed him in a tight voice, "Oliver, look at me. You're suppose to help the people you love not run away when things gets a little rough." He chuckled mirthlessly into his hands,

"And I'm suppose to be the adult in this relationship." I nuzzled is ear,

"Only by age." I pulled him closer to me and his hands fell to his lap. Oliver rested his head on my shoulder and snuggled a little closer, "So, is it just the wall thing?" I asked in a low voice and he shook his head, still staring blankly in front of him, "Yeah, figured as much. So what are we going to do about it?"

Oliver lifted his head from my shoulder and gave me a sad look, "It doesn't matter. It's ok, I've moved on since then."

"Clearly you haven't." Oliver jumped to his feet again,

"Just bloody forget it!" he started pacing around, like a caged lion and I curled my fists around the blankets, the urge to thump him nearly blinding me,

"No! I can't just forget it!" I yelled at him, "It's my bloody life too!" Oliver stopped pacing and stood in front of me, his hands flailing in anger,

"What do you want from me? Huh? Do you want me to fucking tie you up and spank you? Mount you like some kind of whore, some… some kind of beast?"

"No! Yes! I don't know!" I stood up as well, "I've never done any of this, how the hell am I suppose to know if I like it or not?"

"Like it? Being branded like cattle?"

"Damn it Wood!" I yelled and shoved him hard, away from me, those cold eyes were starting to freak me out, "There is a grey area here, and you bloody well know it!" Oliver's back hit the door with a dull thud and he looked at me with defeat. I could still feel the rage roaring in my ears and my whole body was wound and shaking,

"Just go." He said quietly, sinking slowly to the floor, "Go and find someone who isn't fucked up seven ways to insanity." I let my fists fall to the sides of my body,

"Do you really want me to go? You're a fucking bastard Wood, you know that? You can't treat me like this! I'm not one of your fucking one-nighters that you pull in some dodgy club! And you bloody well know that, and after all that happened I deserve a little more than _this_!" I slumped back on the bed, breathing heavily and fighting back tears like mad, this is so unfair.

"I know. You're right." I didn't even lift my head to look at him, I know I'm right, I know you know I'm right, what else is there to say? "I'm just… I can't, fuck Draco, I can't. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to humiliate you," Well, a little too late for that, don't you think? "You deserve so much more than that, so much more than me."

"Stop it!" shut up, shut up, shut up. I don't want to hear it anymore, "I love _you_, you could never hurt me. I trust you!" I slipped from the bed and curled up on the rug, my knees pulled to my chest and my head buried in my arms. A pathetic little ball of misery, just like I felt.

A soft hand rested on my shoulder, slowly making its way around my back. I didn't move, not even when I felt Oliver's forehead resting on my arm,

"I'm sorry." He whispered in a broken voice,

"I know. It's ok." It wasn't ok, not in the slightest but I didn't know what else to say.

"It's not ok, Draco, you shouldn't suffer just because I'm a prick, you shouldn't…" I turned my head and caught his lips in a desperate kiss,

"Shh, it's fine, just fine. Stop talking now, just…" my hands found their way to the buttons of his shirt and started working on them slowly. I knew this would solve nothing but I just wanted to stop this argument, stop feeling like a complete git for hurting Oliver. We didn't talk anymore, we didn't kiss either, and it was only our hands that moved. I couldn't bring myself to lift my eyes and look at Oliver's face. Soon enough we climbed to the bed and I relinquished all lead to Oliver, because I didn't know what to think, and I didn't know what else to do.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the slow slide of Oliver in and out of my body and tired to hold back my tears. This wasn't just sex for the sake of getting off, it wasn't love making, sweet and tender either, but it was far more intense than ever before. Both of us knew that things would never be the same between us again, our relationship just moved a step forward and I knew that I belonged wholly to Oliver.

Soft, feathery kisses peppered my face and shoulders, and the pace picked up only slightly. I tilted my head back and brought my knees closer to my chest. Part of me wanted this to be over, so I could bring my legs down and breathe normally but a bigger part of me wanted Oliver to go on forever because I knew that once I could breathe again, I wouldn't be able to stop the tears anymore.

This sweetness, this insistence on my well being was overwhelming and almost heartbreaking, I just wanted to give in to Oliver's every single wish, because I knew he never made any of them before, because I was the first and only person he cared enough about not to hurt, which ironically enough, hurt much more. As I felt Oliver nearing his climax his hand pumping my cock to bring me there with him, I made a vow to myself to help him overcome his hung-ups and not only for my own sexual benefit but mainly to free Oliver from his pain.

Oliver's body convulsed inside me with a soft cry, his face buried against the pillow in the junction between my shoulder and neck. Our chests worked hard against each other as we tried to calm the vicious tremors running through us. I lowered my legs back to the bed but made no sign of moving away. Oliver's weight on me was comforting and warm and I just wanted to stay like this, fall asleep breathing the heady scent of sex and Oliver and completion.

I tightened my grip around Oliver's body when he started to shift and try to pull away,

"No, please stay." I whispered my voice dangerously close to breaking. Oliver lifted his head and looked at me, our eyes met for the first time in what felt like ages, and I could see the swirl of emotions in the near-green eyes and the shine of unshed tears.

"Draco, I…" I put my hands on both sides of his face and pulled him down to a soft kiss before he could say anything more. Apologies were redundant right now. Nothing Oliver would say is going to make deference,

"Shh," I whispered again and desperately buried his face back in my neck, "Go to sleep." He moved against me with a deep shuddering breath.

I looked up at the ceiling as if I'd find answers there and bit my lip when Oliver shifted and slid out of me. It didn't hurt, but it suddenly felt strange, to be empty like that. I traced my fingers in Oliver's hair, I desperately wanted to gap the next five days so I wouldn't have to part from Oliver but I knew those five days would prove vital to compose us both, take the time to miss each other and cool off after tonight.

I closed my eyes, shifting a little to make myself more comfortable, emotionally and physically exhausted, and letting sleep sweep over me.

* * *

**A/N:** Well this one ended a little heavy… Sorry but I can't promise it'll be all shits and giggles next chapter. But I do promise to try and not enforce _all_ of my own winter/exams-period induced depression into the story… So don't give up on me yet. 


	21. Pansy Coming out to society party

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

What a day… I should have known this would be a horrible day. It started with a really awkward morning, waking up in Oliver's bed, in Oliver's arms and trying to ignore basically everything that happened the night before, which, naturally only hovered over us like a black cloud of doom. After what felt like an eternal silence in which we both washed up separately and dressed up Oliver finally opened his mouth to inform me that he's going to take the Hogwarts Express back to London. I simply nodded and headed to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before going to retrieve my stuff from the temporary dorms. I just didn't know what to say to that. I didn't really expect Oliver to humour me during the train ride, and we couldn't exactly secure a compartment to ourselves and have mad passionate sex the whole ride… Not when we can hardly say a word to each other.

As it turned out I didn't have much to worry about as Oliver didn't even acknowledge my presence on the train, being encircled by his little ickle Gryffindors, leaving me to roam the train's corridors with increasing anger and snapping at firsties. Not that that wasn't fun, but by the time we reached London I was so pissed I didn't even care where I was going and nearly walked into several passers-by in my rush to reach the exit and enter the sleek black limousine waiting to take me home.

The nearly four hours drive to Wiltshire did nothing to appease my wrath and as a result I managed to yell on both my parents for completely unrelated issues within the first twenty minutes of my arrival, which led me to my current situation- pacing back and forth in my room waiting for my punishment. The insane rage at Oliver's callousness somewhat dissolved to give place to the dread of realizing that for the first time in my life I actually raised my voice to Lucius and Narcissa- which is not a fact to be taken lightly!

I needed to somehow wriggle my way out of going to Switzerland, which was pretty much taken cared of when I yelled at them but I still needed to convince them to let me stay in the manor and not send me to say the Parkinsons for the holiday. A soft knock on my door caused me to pull back from planning my escape,

"Come in." I was marginally mortified at barking out the words rather than calling them out cool and composed, damn but I need to relax. The door opened and a little House-elf appeared, bowing so low he was actually nuzzling the carpet,

"Young Master, the Master and Lady of the Manor wish to see you in the drawing room."

"Fine," I waved him casually and took a deep breath. I turned to the door to see the House-elf still slumped in his bow, without any intention to move, "Go!" I commanded with my most menacing voice, though I was fighting a mad urge to laugh, the little stupid creature backed out of the room at once.

The drawing room, I though as I made my way there, this is a good sign, the drawing room was a neutral ground, unlike father's office, or mother's- which she insisted on calling the sawing room, though I'm pretty sure she never actually lifted a needle in her hand before.

I stood in front the closed door and took a deep breath, willing my heart to go slower and schooled my features blank before knocking,

"Come in." the cool, smooth voice of my mother was heard, this is going to be harder than I thought. Whenever Lucius surrounded authority to Narcissa when it came to my discipline I always ended up shoddier. She has a way of making me feel ten times worse without even lifting her voice. I opened the door and walked into the room, back straight and head high, I knew I merited a punishment, but that didn't mean I had to grovel. Mother sat on the gold-white settee, looking poised and majestic while father stood, with elbow resting on the mantelpiece on the other side of the room. "Sit down, Draco."

I took a seat on the sofa across from mother and placed my hands neatly in my lap. Neither of us looked at the others and the silence in the room felt heavy and almost touchable.

"I believe you know why we called you here?" mother's ice-blue stare was now fixed on me and I forced my body to relax under it,

"Yes, mother."

"Then you must know that we will not allow this sort of atrocious behaviour from you." I lowered my head in humility, the perfect picture of the dutiful son. I simply couldn't afford to disobey her, not if I wanted to get my way. "I believe that the appropriate punishment for you right now is to be excluded from the ski trip." Ok, good, that's step one, I nodded silently, head still bowed and bit my lip- I did enjoy the ski trips and the fact that I was excluded in shame hurt. "But since your father and I don't see why we have to be punished as well, we are facing a new problem. What are we going to do with you during the winter holidays?" send me to London, please, please, please… "As we cannot send you back to school I believe the best solution is for you to go and stay with the Parkinsons." My head snapped up, a genuine expression of terror on my face,

"No, please, mother, you can't send me there." I pleaded, shit, shit, shit! Not that I have a problem with spending the holidays with Pansy, far from it, but staying at her house is a whole different issue. Very uncharacteristic to pure-blood families the Parkinsons have four children, two of them which are complete brats and could do with a good hexing- preferably daily, and another who has an unholy crush on me. Gay issues aside- Alysia Parkinson is ten years old and scary as shit. "I… I can stay here." I offered in a desperate attempt, "I'll stay here and do my homework until I return to school." The fact that I spent the last three weeks practically killing myself to finish all the work I had to do to clear my holiday was beside the point.

"But we are taking all the house-elves with us; I don't want to leave you alone in the manor." Not out of concern, mind you, but out of practicality. Mother doesn't trust me to operate a single thing around the house, and she's probably right.

"_If_ we let you stay here alone, you are to remain confined to your suite and the kitchen. And there will be absolutely no magic allowed. And you will have to make your own way to the train station to go back to school." Father's voice spoke quietly from his corner and I was so relieved I nearly sagged in my seat. Instead I pretended to think about it for a moment, while trying to quell the urge to jump and yell "YES".

"Yes, father. I understand." I said in a lowly tone and fixed my eyes on the floor. I could feel my parents exchanging looks, and stayed motionless and gave silent pray this would be all. This is perfect! Home alone, no magic allowed, who will even know I'm not here?

"Oh, and you will come with me to the Parkinsons early Saturday morning to help Pansy get ready for her ball."

"What? No…" I cried before I could stop myself, mother raised a pale eyebrow at me and I sighed, "Yes, mother."

"Good. Now go back to your room and get ready for dinner." I nodded once and stood up, bowing slightly at each parent in turn before excusing myself.

I managed to reach my room, close the door and cast a silencing charm before I let out a loud whoop! I was going to London for the holidays; I was going to have two whole weeks in the arms of Oliver! I could just dance! Life doesn't get any sweeter than that.

.oo0oo.

Sunday morning dawned white and crisp. From my window I could see the Manor's grounds covered with virgin, crystallise snow. I allowed myself a wide smile, knowing that in less than 48 hours I'd be with Oliver again. But before that could happen I was going to spend a rather tiresome day at the Parkinson estate. My smile wilted and I rose with a sigh. Oh, well, the quicker we're done with that the better.

At the Parkinsons it was chaos, as usual. Pansy's mother nearly wept when she saw mine, and immediately pulled her in for a quick conference and I cautiously made my way to Pansy's room. The least I see of her little siblings, the less murderous I'd be come evening.

Pansy was humming softly while combing her long dark hair in front of her mirror. She looked like some little fairy-tale princess waiting for her prince charming, which is probably the case for tonight, come to think of it.

"Morning, princess." I said brightly and she immediately spun around with a smile so wide I almost felt complimented,

"Draco! You came to help me." She cried as she jumped up to give me an enormous kiss on the cheek, "This is going to be _so_ much fun, just imagine, all those handsome boys gathering to see _me_." She clutched the hairbrush to her chest, her eyes dreamy and smile growing, if possible, even wider. I tried to stifle my smile; somebody's obviously been to the potions cabinet this morning. "All the most beautiful, rich and successful bachelors in the wizarding world, dying to be with me and with your killer dress- _in_ me." She gave me a little wink and I couldn't help the smirk spreading over my face bordering on preening, what can I say- I'm far from being immune to compliments.

"Quite an unwelcome mental image there, thank you very much," I said cheerfully and she laughed, "You seem awfully frisky this morning."

"You can blame mother for that, she forced an entire vial of calming draught on me. This bloody stuff is _amazing_!"

"You don't say. So, are you ready to meet your prince charming and be swept off your feet? Ready for the happily ever after?" Neither of us had much illusion about this sort of things, those parties were merely a chance to show off your richness and manners, not to fall head over heels in love. But then again, surprises were known to happen in the past.

"Oh, yes. You know- you might also meet _your_ prince charming here tonight." If I didn't have at least fifteen years of knowing her back to front, I might actually take offend in that,

"Very funny, Parkinson."

"Come on, this attachment to Wood isn't healthy, you know. You need to sleep around, have fun." Oh, good gods, we are _not_ having this discussion again, especially not when she's hyped on potions.

"I'm having plenty of fun, and besides, who says I have to sleep around? I happen to like being a kept man." I said haughtily and Pansy let out a snort of laughter,

"I swear sometimes I think someone had us mixed up, you as a gay guy ought to be perving after anything with a cock while I- the well-bred, _honourable _girl should be a bloody blushing maiden." She bat her eyelashes in a charade of a blushing maiden, not that she's too convincing, Pansy had that little conniving glint in her eye since the age of thirteen.

"Well, I for one am rather glad things are the way they are."

"So do I, love, so do I." Pansy returned to the mirror and resumed brushing her hair. I looked at her for a couple of minutes, thinking hard. Best friends, they are there for a reason right? You should be able to tell them everything, right? I chewed my lip for a few seconds and decided, what the hell,

"Pansy, can I talk to you about something?" She immediately turned to me with a curious light in her eyes and I suddenly struggled for words, but before I could utter any there came a high-pitched childish voice from the door,

"Hello Draco." I turned in slight alarm to see Alysia standing at the door, looking at me with all the open admiration a ten year can muster. I gulped and tried to smile, frantically wishing Pansy would kick her out soon,

"Alysia, what are you doing here? Bugger off!"

"I didn't come here to see _you;_ I came to see my beautiful Draco." Alysia wasn't in the slightest abashed by Pansy's words and I found myself subconsciously backing my way to the wall hand going for my wand, just in case.

"Well, he doesn't want to see _you_, and this is _my_ room so GET OUT!" Pansy's yell is punctured with a hairbrush flying through the air, crashing hard at the door next to Alysia's head. The little girl shrieks in fear and ducked from the room, whereas Pansy proceed to cast a locking and silencing charms. "Insolent little pest."

"You know, your sister always makes me so grateful for being an only child." I said thoughtfully as I resumed my position on the bed.

"Yes, I know, she's a right add for birth control. What did want to tell me?" the abrupt change of topic caught me a little off guard and I had to think back to what I was saying before the insolent little pest strutted in,

"Oh, it's nothing really. Nothing important. Hey did I tell you that I'm staying in the manor alone for the holidays?"

"NO!" as expected, Pansy's eyes flew wide and she was the perfect picture of jealousy, "You're one lucky bastard!" she cried out and I gave her a wide smirk, my parents at least had the wits to stop after one successful child. "Can I come and stay with you?"

"It's supposed to be a punishment, no magic and no house-elves." I informed her, but she didn't look worried at that, guess the want to leave home was stronger than the threat of going muggle. Who can blame her really? "But I'm not actually staying there." I delivered the final blow; Pansy gave a 'knew it was too good to be true' shrug and jumped on the bed besides me,

"Where are you going then?"

"London."

"London? Are you nuts? Where are you going to st… ok, scratch that, obviously you're staying with Wood. Draco, what if you parents find out? This could be really dangerous." Having Pansy around is very useful- I don't have to keep a conscience of my own…

"You're the only one who knows so if you keep your gob shut no one needs knowing." I said in a firm voice,

"But what if someone sees you, in Diagon Alley or something?"

"Well, we're going muggle for the holidays." I told her, a little more dejected than I actually felt; just to get _that_ lovely sympathetic look on her,

"No…"

"It doesn't really matter; I'd have gone muggle anyway, because my parents won't let me use magic while they're gone. At least this way I get to spend two weeks with Oliver." Pansy gave me a grave smile,

"This is so sweet, it's almost sickening."

"You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend to cuddle."

"Oh, but I will, come tonight I'd have dozens of them." She threw her head back and let out a slightly mad laughter, I bit my lip highly amused,

"Are you sure you've been given the calming draught and not an insanity brew?" I asked innocently and she pushed me back on the bed, and proceeded to half cover me with her body, head resting on my chest,

"So, what's going on with you? Haven't seen much of you since we parted ways near the Hospital Wing what was it, four days ago? What have you been up to? Did you spend the night with Oliver?"

"Yes."

"Did you two fuck?" I blinked down at her,

"Oh, come on, I've been wanting to have a sex talk with you for ages, but you stubbornly stayed a virgin all them years. And now, I finally have a chance to exchange sex stories with you so you don't have a choice," she punctured her words with a sharp jab to my ribs. I didn't really mind the 'sex talk' with her, and if she's asked me a week ago, I'd eagerly spill everything, but since last Wednesday things have changed a bit. "So, tell me, _did_ you two shag?"

"What do you think?" I managed to drawl teasingly,

"Gods, I swear, you two are at it like a couple of dragons in heat- guess Wood needs all workout he can score now that he isn't playing regular Quidditch anymore." She was laughing at her own joke and I felt the ache rising in my chest again, I cannot deal with this right now. I turned my head to the window and felt Pansy shifting above me in concern, "Draco, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure." I need to see Oliver before I can confined anything to you, I'm sorry, "It's nothing you should worry about, especially not on your special day." I met her gaze again and smiled reassuringly at her, this was not the right time, whatever problems Oliver and I were having, she needn't worry about right now. "Let's fix that lovely hair of yours." I lifted one of her dark curls and twirled it around my finger,

"Draco, you know that you can always talk to me, about anything." She said in a serious, slightly worried tone and I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips,

"I know. Thank you, but this is between Oliver and me." I pulled her up to her feet and walked her back to her dressing table, "Come on, let's make you pretty."

.oo0oo.

The ballroom of the Parkinsons, though not as big or lavish as the Malfoy one, was bustling with life and colour. It seemed that almost every wizard between the ages of seventeen to twenty-five who wasn't yet married was here in his best dress robes, all capering and loitering around Pansy who, and I could hardly hide the smug smile tugging the corners of my mouth, looked ravishing. Her dress was deep inky blue, closed up front, open in the back, showing her rounded bum beautifully and distracting the eye from the fact that her bum was indeed the only round bit of her. Her hair was styled (after an argument that nearly mounted to a duel) high on her head leaving only three long curls to run down the length of her back. The only jewel or ornament she wore was a Japanese style comb in her hair, shaped like a lily and made out of mother-of-pearl and jade.

Since I was here only to support my best friend I was not actually required to prance around her so I slunk to a remote corner of the ballroom and indulged myself with drinking champagne and scanning the hall, making mental notes to myself of people I would like to make fun of later with Pansy.

"Are you also hiding?" I lifted my head to look at the person who spoke to me, he was very handsome, with his dark hair and amber-coloured eyes but he had the unmistakable air about him that said he knew just how gorgeous he was and what effect that had on people, which opened an unpleasant way to a fleeting thought whether people looked at me the same way.

"I'm not hiding." I answered levelly; some told me I'm not going to like that bloke, so I wasn't going out of my way to be nice to him.

"Merlin, what a lame-arse party, I would have skived ages ago if it wasn't for my mother." I turned my gaze back to the dancing crowd, indicating the stranger that his little speech was not worth my comment. "I'm Trevor by the way." He extended a hand and I couldn't really pass my manners by refusing it.

"Draco." I said unenthusiastically, and then added in a low, casual-yet-no-nonsense tone, "I'm the belle of the ball's best friend." Trevor slanted a glance at me and I lifted the champagne flute to my lips,

"Point taken, mate." I'm not your mate, you cocky bastard. We stood there for a few minutes and I wondered if it would be inexcusably rude of me to just walk away when Trevor opened his mouth again, "Gods, I'm dying for a fag." I nearly gagged on my beverage at his words, but managed to hold myself,

"Excuse me?"

"I take it you don't smoke then?" I closed my eyes briefly and nearly bit the inside of my cheek trying not to burst out laughing at my own idiocy. Fags, right… well, I've been dying for one as well, but I won't get mine till Tuesday, wow with me.

"No. I think it's a filthy, disgusting habit." It truly was, and I didn't like other people smoking in my vicinity, which was why I managed to quell Pansy's addiction before she even began. Too bad I couldn't do the same for Theo Nott.

"You go to Hogwarts, don't you?" I looked up at Trevor suspiciously, I fail to see why the fact I do not smoke has any bearing on what school I'm going to, "My father refused to send me there, said only wusses go to Hogwarts."

"Durmstrang, I assume?" my voice was getting colder with each syllable; I really did not care for that fellow.

"Best school in Europe, mate." He intoned in a smug voice, completely missing the death glares and icy tone I was addressing him with, to my growing rage. Stupid cocky Durmstrang fucktard! Before I could come back with a snide, caustic retort Pansy materialised in front of me wearing a million galleons smile.

"Draco, there you are. Could I please have a word with you?" she said in an urgent tone, smile never wavering,

"Milady, might I say you look enticing tonight?" Trevor's sleek, oily voice was enough to make me want to bring back up the delicious dinner and countless champagne glasses when he added, "Trevor Spungen, at your service." And I did gag over my drink, swivelling to look at Trevor more closely.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Spungen." Both Trevor and Pansy were giving me the odd eye at the moment but I didn't care, I needed to confirm something,

"Do, do you know by any chance an Edward Spungen?" Trevor eyes narrowed at the mention of that name and I knew I hit my target,

"You mean Uncle Eddie?" he asked with all the malice one could muster by saying another person's name, "A shame to the entire Spungen name, running off with that muggle slut!" Trevor caught my little smirk and pulled himself together faster than you would expect someone in his intoxicated condition, and turned to Pansy, "But don't worry, pretty face, we dealt with him accordingly." The smarmy, oily voice was back and I felt like punching the smug git- dealt with accordingly my arse! I looked over at Pansy, who looked ready to thump Trevor as well, though I think it was mostly because he called her 'pretty face' as she grabbed my arm tight and gave Trevor the biggest, fakest dazzling smile,

"That's nice. Could you please excuse us for a moment?" and without waiting for Trevor's response she hauled me to the other side of the ball room, and shoved me in a dark corner sending me sprawled over on a chair. She daintily took the chair next to me,

"Do you realize who that guy is?" I asked her,

"An annoying brat with an overrated opinion of himself?" Well, yes, but that's not where I was aiming.

"He's Oliver's cousin!" I announced and Pansy winced in sympathy,

"Really, poor Oliver." She said curtly and then leaned in and gave me her best puppy dog eyes, "Draco…"

"What wrong?" she pouted and sighed, I rolled my eyes, "Pansy, you've got the elite of the wizarding world bachelors all prancing around you, spread out for you and all you have to do is choose."

"Well, that's just it! The one bachelor I want is nowhere in sight." She complained loudly, arm flailing to gesture at the hall.

"He went to the loo?"

"Draco! That's not funny!" she snapped, "I want Stephen." I looked forlornly at my empty glass and wished a house-elf would pass by soon, I needed a lot more alcohol if I was going to have to deal with Pansy's new found sense of justice.

"You're smitten." I informed her with smug smile as I managed to signal a house-elf and had a fresh glass of champagne in my hand,

"I'm not!" she insisted, "It's just that, I've been dancing with nearly every bloke in the hall and all I can think of is how Stephen is a much better dancer than this lot."

"_Completely_ smitten- Head over heels in love with a rowdy Ravenclaw." I mused cheerfully

"Says the one who gets it up the arse from a bloody Gryffindor!" she tossed back nastily and I merely chuckled,

"Ouch, that was low."

"Draco, what am I going to do?" I tried to bring my champagne sloshed brain back to the problem at hand,

"Well, I say you play nice for the rest of the night and then spend the next two weeks pining for Stephen Cornfoot."

"That's your brilliant solution? Gee, thanks!" I shrugged what more can I say? "I can't be in love with Stephen; we didn't even sleep together yet."

"What does sex has to do with anything? You've had more men than Celestina Warbeck and you never gave a toss about any of them." I pointed out and Pansy looked confused at the thought,

"Are you saying that I'm… I'm in love?" she asked like it was some swear-word that is completely inappropriate for young well-bred witches.

"All I'm saying is- you've got the most handsome, rich and successful wizards all graveling at your feet tonight which would make up for every gay man's wet dream and you're hiding in a dark corner, crying over your best friends' shoulder for _Steve_."

"Don't call him Steve." She snapped at once, I gave a bleary look,

"Why, he doesn't like it?"

"No, _I _don't like it." And she has the gall to tell me she's not in love… "Merlin, I'm such a loser." She mourned and I bristled,

"Why, in behalf of all of us who are currently in love- Thank you!" Pansy gave me a sheepish look and promptly changed the subject,

"Every gay man's wet dream?" she asked with a raised eyebrow,

"_Nearly_ every gay man's wet dream." I corrected,

"You are so cock-whipped it's not even funny anymore." She sighed and I raised my hand for objection,

"Oliver-whipped."

"That's even worse! Oh, hell, time to mingle again, thanks love." She placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and plastered another huge smile before sauntering to the dance floor again. I looked up, slightly confused at the speed of events to see both my mother and Mrs. Parkinson giving me stern looks. I shrugged and smiled and sank lower in my seat.

I drowned the rest of my glass and looked around, trying to focus my attention on something, which wasn't easy as it felt like the hall was losing its edges and slowly tuning everything to a golden/black haze. Maybe I lay off the champagne… I chuckled at the thought and called for another.

"Three." I blinked up in confusion, my vision slowly focusing on the boy who took the seat Pansy evacuated,

"Huh?" on a closer inspection he reminded me much of Michael, but that could have had something to do with his dark hair and blue eyes,

"You look like you're trying to figure how many boys signed the lovely birthday girl's dance card, but I think there are at least three more before you can safely make your move." I wasn't aware I was staring at Pansy at all,

"Oh, no, I don't want to dance with her… She's my best friend." I whispered conspiratorially to the boy,

"Yes, I saw you two whispering here in the corner before. I'm Daniel, Daniel Hawks." He reached his hand and I peered at it for a few seconds before taking it in a firm grip,

"Draco Malfoy." We smiled at each other and I felt the warm glow of champagne making me a little reckless and adventurous, plus, Daniel had a really nice smile, "I haven't seen you around, are you from Durmstrang?" I was honestly hoping he wasn't. Maybe Beauxbatons…

"No, actually I study in Japan." My eyes grew wide, now that was new…

"Japan, really? I didn't know there are magical schools in Japan." Damn, this alcohol is spoiling everything! I'm supposed to be knowledgeable and charming, not ignorant and clumsy like… like bloody Potter of something!

"Oh, yes, there are quite a few. Top of the range too, Japan is very big on magic and Japanese are big believers in education. I'm actually attending Bell Academy."

"Sounds impressive," Shut up, shut up now! "How did you end in Japan, anyway?" A normal question, at last!

"My parents work for the department of international relations. They are the ministry's representatives in the far east, that's how I ended up in Japan." I nodded, trying to pretend I actually understood every word rather than every third,

"Japan sounds so cool. I'd love to go there one day."

"Really? Yeah, Japan is way cool." I could tell he had a warm spot for his adoptive home country, which was very nice but I figured I better warn him before he gets too caught up,

"I actually only know about it from manga but it still sounds cool."

"You read manga? Which ones- magical or muggle?" I gaped at him in surprise,

"There's magical manga?" for a split second I had a chibby image of myself wide eyed and jaw-slack which nearly made me giggle, "Fuck I didn't know that. I usually go out to muggle London to buy them." This subject obviously struck a chord with Daniel, who seemed just as eager to share,

"Which one's your favourite? Mine's FMA." Luckily I was exempted from answering this since I had no idea what the hell he was talking about when Pansy grabbed my arm and bodily hauled me out of the room, with a swift apology to Daniel. I blinked at her good-naturedly, feeling far too content at the moment to muster up any indignation.

"What in the name of Merlin's cat do you think you're doing?"

"Being polite?" Pansy didn't look very amused or pleased with my answer,

"Try flirting like mad! Have you no shame? After going on and on about how much you and Wood are sickeningly in love?" I placed a hand on my chest in a wounded proud gesture,

"I was not flirting! I… we were discussing manga." I explained conceitedly,

"What's that? Some kind of gay sex code?"

"NO! It's a muggle thing, comic books!" what on earth is she on about? I was being perfectly nice and sociable and I get reprimanded for that? I hate formal parties!

"Well, it might be innocent on your part but that guy is doing his damnest to get in your pants!" she was accusing me with a pointed finger and a scorching glare,

"Really?" Hmm, that sounds interesting, not that I'd explore the option, but it's always nice to know you have them.

"Oh my freaking gods Draco! Are you completely blind? Half of the guys here have been coveting your cute little blond arse all night!"

"I beg your pardon?" Why didn't you tell me earlier? Some friend you are…

"Draco, I swear, you're so bloody naïve sometimes! This party is shaping out to look like a bloody pride gathering. Maybe if more guys here would look at me the way they look at you I might not pine for Stephen like mad!" I craned my neck towards the door of the hall, subconsciously licking my lips,

"You think they think my arse is hot?" I asked hopefully,

"For the love of Merlin, how much champagne did you have, Draco?" Pansy wheeled me around to look at her again, this time I could see concern in her eyes rather than anger. Was I doing something wrong? I tried to think about her question but couldn't come up with a number,

"I don't know." I confessed and leaned forward with a grin, "You champagne is excellent, it's giving me naughty ideas."

"Alright, that's enough bubbly for you!" she scoffed and I pouted,

"They're only naughty for Oliver."

"None the less, I'm going to order the house-elves to cut you off the booze!" she announced and then left me standing behind, feeling bereft and cheated. If I can't get smashed in my best friend's Christmas party than what the point anyway?

I trudged back to the hall, my entire happy buzz evaporated and headed straight for Daniel, I still needed to figure out what the hell was FMA, maybe now that I can't have anymore alcohol, I might actually understand. My evening came to a crushing halt when the super-git Trevor tumbled over pissed-drunk and asked me if I was a natural blond, and then to cup his insult ask me to prove it. It was only due to Daniel quick reflexes that stopped me from hexing the bastard to next week that prevented a major scuffle that would surely ruin Pansy's party. After that I didn't much felt like loitering around so Daniel took me to the nearest floo to make sure I made it safely home. Upon arriving at my room I simply fell on the bed and between one breath and the next was dead asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Bell Liberty Academy (BL Academy) is the name of the school from the anime "Gakuen Heaven", which strangely enough is based on a video game rather than manga.

FMA is 'Full Metal Alchemist', humour/angst and one teenager with height issues. Check them out at: fullmetal-alchemist . com


	22. Together again

**Sorry, sorry, sorry it took me so long. It's just that- the first bit came out really great but I got stuck on the second one for _ages_…**

**I don't know why but I found that it's far easier for me to write the Draco bits. Each of them took on a different style and oddly enough I find myself more easily reacting to Draco (as OOC that he is here…). **

* * *

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes on Christmas morning was a huge bottle of champagne resting against the pillow next to my head. My head was still spinning like mad from my reckless drinking last night and I wondered if my brain is playing cruel tricks on me. When I reached my hand and felt the cool glass surface of the dark green bottle I figured I wasn't dreaming. I rubbed the cobwebs out of my eyes and took another look at the bottle, seeing for the first time that there was a big cream coloured ribbon tied to the slender bottle-neck. A little note was attached to it, when I finally managed to focus my eyes on it, it read:

"Happy Christmas love, Here's something for your naughty little ideas." A slow smile spread on my face, sweet Pansy she remembered- even if I must admit I didn't.

After a vial of hangover potion, a refreshing shower and some clean clothes I went in pursuit of food. It was Christmas day and I felt great! And hungry.

"Good morning love, Happy Christmas." I smiled at my mother upon entering the dining hall. Both my parents sat in their places at the table, my father reading the paper and absently nibbling on toast and my mother humming quietly as she drank her tea and flipped absently through a magazine. Christmas day was the only time of year that my parents allowed themselves to sleep in late and read at the breakfast table. I really liked that lax atmosphere and my secret Christmas wish was always that we'd indulge in it all year long rather than only one day out of it, but as long as I could read at the table at school I was happy enough with things.

"Morning mother, father- Happy Christmas." I answered and sat down, immediately tucking into the plate the house-elf put in front of me,

"So, how did Pansy enjoy herself last night? Did she found her betrothed?" My mother looked up from her magazine, pleased to finally be able to conduct a conversation since my father seemed rather lacking the will.

"I seriously doubt it; you know how these things go." I answered good-naturedly, and mother smiled and shrugged, of course she knows, after all- she underwent the exact same ordeal. I hid a smile as I remembered Pansy's rant over Stephen Cornfoot. A vague memory plagued my brain for a second- did she really say that half the guys in the hall last night were lusting after my arse? I shook my head to rid of the ill timed thought and returned my attention to my mother,

"I remember when I was her age, in my coming out to society party," she said dreamily, eyes misting over and a small smile tugging the corners of her mouth, "It was so wonderful, the lights, the music, the boys…" she gave me a small wink and I wasn't sure whether to smile or cry. I lifted my head and caught the little frown that crossed father's brow, as he peered at her from behind his paper; perhaps he was thinking the same. Mother gave me a sad little look that I knew all too well, it spelled her longing for a girl in my stead, or maybe in addition. Mother never made a secret out of wanting a daughter, someone she could pamper and dress up in cute little dresses and such like.

For a moment I wondered what she'd say when she'd learn her only son isn't all that far from the girl she always craved, would we chat over boys and clothes? Fat chance! Something tells me she's more likely to toss me out of the house on my backside.

"So, are you planning on leaving today?" I asked, feeling the need to change the track of conversation and fast.

"Eager to see the door closed behind our backs?" she inquired with a smile. Nobody can be seething on Christmas morning, especially not one as beautiful as this, all white and sparkling.

"Of course not, but we always leave on Christmas morning." I pointed out and she sighed,

"Yes, but I was far too busy helping Amarelle with Pansy's party and I didn't have time to pack properly, therefore we shall be leaving tomorrow morning," I nodded and swallowed my mouthful hoping to cover up the fact that my heart just sank three feet down my system. Every hour here is delaying my reunion with Oliver and thus extending my agony. "I shall leave your gifts under the tree for you."

"Thank you mother." I said as sweetly and sincerely as I could. Some Christmas day this is shaping out to be, mother busy packing, father busy trying to slip unnoticed from the task and spend his time dodging mother and house-elves while trying to look too occupied to help and me, alone in my room, bored out of my arse. Jolly freeging wonderful.

A house-elf tiptoed his way to the room to announce that Miss Parkinson was waiting for me in my room. I looked up at mother, asking permission to leave the table,

"Go, dear, spend the day with Pansy, as of tomorrow you'd be all alone." I rose from my seat and gave her a big kiss on the cheek which made her chuckle and headed to my room in top speed.

When I entered my room I saw Pansy peering curiously at my Quidditch posters collection adorning the walls, the only sign in the room that a teenager is living there and not a middle-aged, neat freak.

"Morning, love." She said as I walked over to her and plastered a huge, sloppy kiss on her cheek, holiday season making me quite zealous I suppose, "To what do I owe the honour?" She giggled,

"To the fact you just saved me from what shaped up to be a _very_ dull Christmas day. And also for the bottle of champagne, I don't even remember asking you for one."

"You were so plastered last night that I'm surprise you can even remember you own name." She poked my chest and flopped on the bed,

"You were very naughty, flirting with every cute guy in the room." She shot me a reproaching look and I gave her a disdainful glare back, "You were!" she chided me and I flopped on the bed next to her, I couldn't really argue, I hardly remember anything about last night. "Speaking of which, I just noticed a very curious thing," Pansy said conversationally,

"You have posters of Quidditch players and teams from all over the globe, but not a single picture of Oliver. I thought you'd have a wall full of him." Ok, if we're going to do the "Oliver worship" talk, I better make sure no one else hears it. I quickly cast a silencing charm on the room and locked the door. Not that I'm expecting either of my parents to show up but house-elves are the nosiest creatures alive and they report _everything_ back to my mother.

"I never said I don't have any pictures of him," I informed Pansy leisurely, her eyes sparkling with mirth, "I just keep them someplace else."

"Ooh, you have a secret stash of Oliver photos? Any nude ones?" I rolled my eyes and accioed a box from my dresser. I unlocked the small wooden case and handed it to Pansy. She immediately began to rummage through them.

"Not really, but some of them are quite wank worthy."

"Oh, yes, that would explain the white stains." She said with a wide smirk and I smacked her arm,

"You're so vulgar!" I scolded her above her laughter, "Why are we even friends?" But I never got a reply because Pansy had just found The Photo.

"Sweet Merlin's three headed toad!" She breathed in awe, eyes so wide they were almost popping out of her head, "Where the hell was _that _published?"

"Boys and their brooms, spring issue of last year." I said and took the picture from her limp hand. This is by far my favourite, I must admit, and not only because it shows Oliver practically naked (after all, I've already seen what the rest of "Boys and their brooms" readers haven't), but mainly because it's so well posed. The photo showed Oliver holding a broom, the broom-tail neatly covering his naughty bits, and nothing more, all the movement in the picture is Oliver's head turning to face the camera, a slow smile spreading over his face and then a small wink. I can look at it forever, just racking my eyes over the perfect contours of his long limbs and his perfect muscles… oh, good gods, even now- with Pansy two feet from me, watching my every move I can feel the tightening in my trousers. I lowered the photo and cleared my throat, much to Pansy's amusement, "They were doing this Hot Quidditch players in the buff footage." I explained while the blush crept to my cheeks,

"Can I have it?" I looked at her scandalized,

"No!" that's just what I need, for my best friend to drool over my boyfriend's half naked picture, Oliver would have my head if he ever finds out,

"Not this picture silly- the magazine!" She cried and I visibly relaxed,

"Oh, sure." I pulled it from under my mattress and handed it to her, Pansy immediately burrowed in its pages looking like Christmas came early, or rather, planned to stay forever. "Fag hag!" I murmured and lied back, hands tucked behind my head,

"I heard that." She said without lifting her head,

"Good." I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, all this hot guys' talk made me rather hot and bothered and the images of Oliver surfacing in my mind did nothing to help my situation. I listened to rustle of pages and the little humming noises Pansy made when she found a hottie she particularly appreciated. This was so Pansy, she was ever the appraiser of the male form. At long last she put down the magazine and turned to me,

"Can I ask you something?" I cracked one eye open to see her looking at me, all serious and bothered, I shuffled to lean on my elbows, giving her my full attention,

"Sure."

"Last night, that really obnoxious bloke, that Spungen guy- you said he was Oliver's cousin." I did? Spungen guy… Oh, I remember now, that bastard who wanted me to prove I was a natural blond… I still think Daniel should have let me hex his balls!

"Yes, Edward Spungen is Oliver's father."

"So, that means the "muggle slut" is Oliver's mother?" I can see where this is going and I don't really like it, but then again, if we're already on that road, I better get it all out in the open, rather sooner than later,

"Yup, Eva, I can't wait to meet her, she sounds like a real character."

"Draco, she's a muggle!"

"I know." Pansy chewed her lip for a few seconds trying to figure out the best way to break through my nonchalance while I tried my best to stay calm and collected. I've come to terms with Oliver being a half-blood, and with the repercussions of that and now its time Pansy did too.

"You know what that means?"

"That Oliver's got two parents, like the rest of us?"

"He's a half-blood!" she shrieked, and thus the cat was out of the bag,

"Will you stop yelling? I know he's a half-blood."

"Do you have any idea how furious your parents would be?" For a moment I was fighting a wild laugh that threatened to escape me, is she shitting me?

"I was kind of hoping they'll be to busy harping over the fact he's a boy to notice." Pansy didn't seemed amused in the least, she looked like she's about to faint, or clock me one over the head. But instead she rose from the bed and started pacing the room clasping her fingers tight, every part of her agitated and shaken up. I felt sorry for her, I really did.

"A Gryffindor half-blood… I can't believe it…" She mumbled to herself over and over, "And I supported you, helped you out, I was your friend…"

"Does it mean you're not my friend anymore?" Her reaction startled me quite a bit, I knew she wouldn't be too happy to learn that Oliver wasn't a pure-blood but I never imagined she'd break down over it. Pansy stopped pacing and turned to face me, her eyes blazing with emotions and her face set,

"Fuck, Draco, a half-blood? I thought you had more style." Now it was my turn to jump up from the bed and face her with matching wrath, how dare she?

"Bloody hell, do you even know what you sound like? So what if Oliver is a half-blood! That doesn't make him any less decent or amiable or shagable! For the love of Gandalf, you were salivating over his picture not five minutes ago!" Pansy turned back and placed her hands over her ears dramatically,

"This is bloody blasphemy! Can't you hear yourself; do you know what _you_ sound like? Decent? Amiable? Next thing you'll be casting your lot with the likes of Weasley and Granger!" I folded my arms over my chest, taking a deep breath and trying to calm myself,

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" I hissed at her, "There is a long way between thinking that half-bloods can be humans too and consorting with Weasel-breath and Mudblood Granger." Some part of me, albeit deep and small actually has a lot of appreciation to Granger, or at least her intellect. Not that I would ever mention it to Pansy, or myself, really.

"What the hell happened to you? Did Wood cast a bloody Imperius on you? Since when is the heir of the Malfoy house so understanding?" Pansy's face were white and grim and I could see the fear in her eyes, she looked like her whole world was coming down crushing around her ears, and in a way it did, but I made my choice a while ago and I'm not about to back from it. I'm just not about to broadcast it worldwide either.

"Look at me Pansy, just look at me!" I pleaded her, "I'm a fag who's in love with a half-blood and who doesn't believe in the raving madness that is the Dark Lord! I think it's pretty safe to say that I'm my father's greatest disappointment since the Dark Lord failed to kill baby Potter!" Pansy shrieked in fear and started pacing again, looking on the verge of tears, but I had little sympathy for her- this is my life, this is what I have to deal with every day and this is what defines me right now. And I have a feeling that none of it is about to change soon.

"This is bad," she mumbled, shooting frightened glances around her, as if the walls might turn against her, "This is really, really bad. This is everything we've been taught to believe in."

"Then maybe it's time we learn something new- like thinking for ourselves." I said in a flat voice and sat heavily on my bed. Pansy came over to sit next to me, practically collapsing.

"I'm not sure I want to." She said in a small voice, her eyes cast on the floor. I took her hand and gently squeezed it, feeling how clammy it was,

"Pansy, are you going to let your parents control every bit of your life? Who you're going to marry? What you're going to do, think and say?" Her eyes were still fixed firmly on the floor but I could see a little sad smile tugging at the corner of her mouth,

"It's easier that way." I closed my eyes briefly, I knew she understands what I'm saying, but she was voicing every last argument I myself used in the past. It felt eerily like fighting with my own conscience again,

"It's cowardly." I told her, just like I did myself not so long ago, "Are you going to accept the Dark Mark when school is out? Do want to end up like my aunt Bella? Stark raving mad and locked away Azkaban for life?"

"I don't know!" She cried passionately, "I don't know! I don't know!" she repeated over and over again, panting heavy, face stricken with tears, "I'm scared Draco, I really am. I don't want to turn my back on my family, become disowned and knutless, but..."

"You don't believe in the Dark Lord either." I finished quietly for her. Pansy took a sharp breath through her nose,

"But he's right, Draco, we do need to protect our way of life, you know that."

"Yes, but not from other magical folk!" I insisted hotly, "Pansy, if we didn't interbreed with muggles we'd cease to exist! The pure blood is too weak! And half-bloods are just as strong and able as we are. The Dark Lord has long forsaken "The Cause", can't you see that? Can't you see what he's turned into? A madman who's out to get revenge of Dumbledore and Potter! Can't you see where he's dragging us all? And don't get me wrong, I hate Potter, I really do, for more reasons than you'll know but the Dark Lord isn't out for protecting pure-bloods and our way of life, this is about personal vendetta and we're just too bloody scared to stand up to him!" By the time I finished my little speech I was panting and Pansy looked torn between admiration and fear.

"So what are you saying?" She whispered, afraid to hear the answer, yet unable to hold back,

"That I won't be in the least bit sorry if Potter offs him." Pansy gasped with a sharp intake of breath but I refused to avert my gaze, and fixed her with a steely gaze,

"How can you say that?" Her voice was small and trembling, "You'd lose everything."

"I have a feeling I've lost everything long before now." I told her gravely, she looked puzzled so I elaborated, "Pansy, you know my parents- I'm going to be shamefully disowned the moment they learn about my sexual orientation."

"No, they won't." she argued, trying to grasp the last straws of her belief, but I knew we were just passing water here, the grain of doubt was planted in her and it's soon going to flourish and take hold of every bit of her soul twisting into every nook and cranny like a vine. "As long as you marry well and produce an heir, they wouldn't give a toss what you do with your prick." Technically she was right, I could make it work, with no more than the loss of all my parents' respect and affection, but that was just the easy way out.

"And this is exactly what I'm _not_ going to do. I can't marry some poor girl only to have her knocked up while I'm frolicking in gay bars!" the moral and ethical aspect of things aside, I could never bring myself to actually have sex with a woman; a few snogs with Pansy confirmed that beyond doubt. Not that she's a bad kisser, far from it, but touching a girl… EW…

"Why not, arranged marriage is never about love, you know that."

"Yes, but I'm a man of habits, I like what I know and I know what I like, and what I like is Oliver. And I doubt he'll ever consent to being my mistress." From some reason the mental image that popped in my head was of Oliver waiting for me in a brothel looking room wearing a sating night-robe decorated with feathers. This nearly made me choke on my laughter.

"Will you ever tell your parents?" She asked and shrugged,

"Eventually, I guess. Right now I need to sort out things with Oliver."

"What sort of things?" Oops, did not mean to say that one aloud. "Is that what you wanted to tell me yesterday?" It was on the tip of my tongue to tell her everything, Merlin knows the mood was just right for heavy confessions, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell her things I didn't fully understand myself, things I tried not to think of in the last couple of days, even though I couldn't stop going over them in my head. I need to see Oliver, I need to feel him in my arms again and then everything will sort itself out.

"It doesn't matter. I can't tell you, not without talking to him first." Pansy nodded. She didn't look too happy and I knew why, this was the first time we held things from one another, this was the first time there was someone more important to one of us than we were to each other. But that was bound to happen at some point, I didn't plan to stay celibate for the rest of my life, and I always knew I wanted one person to be with, namely Oliver. Besides, there was always the tiny, slim chance that Pansy would actually find herself a boyfriend…

We sat in silence for a while, each contemplating what was said. I for one was actually glad I told Pansy how I feel; it was like having a load off my chest. Because confessing to Oliver that I hated the Dark Lord wasn't quite as frightening as to do it in front of Pansy, after all, Oliver never expected me to follow my father's footsteps.

"Come on," I called and pulled Pansy to her feet, "Let's go play in the snow for a bit, before you return to your family and I have to work on my best miserable face for my parents." She laughed a little shakily but raced me to the door all the same.

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

I was pacing back and forth in my living room, feeling rather angst and worried. I owled Draco this morning with all the details he needed in order to find my apartment, but heard nothing from him in return. I told myself that I would not panic before six p.m. as we didn't specify a meeting time but now it was 06:05 and I am well beyond anxious. What if his parents prevent him from coming here, lock him in his room with no modes of external communication? I did encrypt my owl so that only Draco could read it, but still. What if he left to Switzerland without telling me? What if he did make it to London but got lost in the muggle city? What if aliens came and kidnapped him and now are performing hideous experiments on his person up in their ship? Oh, gods, this sort of situations are hardly good for my mental health.

After what felt like a year of pacing but was actually only six minutes according to the clock- I really should have this clock checked- I decided there was nothing for it and pulled on my cloak, I was going to search for Draco. Just as I opened the door, ready to plunge on and submit myself to the rough London streets I found Draco standing on my threshold, hand raised to knock. I stared at him for several seconds but when he wouldn't vanish I pulled him tight against me, wrapping my arms around his lithe form with a huge sigh of relief.

"Oliver, air." He chocked out in a wheezy gasp after a while and I loosened my arms but didn't release him, Draco's face emerged from my chest, flushed pink and panting. I proceeded to shower small kisses on his face, gods but I missed him so much, especially after the way we left things five days ago.

"Are you going to stand here at the door and ravish me for the neighbours to see or are you going to give me the tour of the place?" I pretended to ponder his offer for a few seconds,

"Mm, bugger the neighbours." I finally declared and continued to smother him with kisses; Draco was squirming and laughing in my arms,

"Ollieeee." He wailed and I finally released him,

"Ok, ok," I pulled him inside and closed the door. I turned Draco in my arms and hooked my chin on his shoulder, "Welcome to my humble home," I said as his gaze took in the place, not that there was much to take, really, "This is the living room," I gestured around at where we stood, "Over there is the kitchen and dining area, the bathroom is that way," I pointed to the little corridor that led from the main living space, "And the bedroom is next to the bathroom." I concluded and Draco nodded politely, he was clearly disappointed… Well, it's not like I can afford anything much bigger, even with a professional Quidditch player salary- the changing rate of pounds and galleons is astronomical and don't even get me started on the rent prices of flats in the centre of London…

"That didn't take too long." He observed and I smiled and hid my face in his shoulder,

"Yes, well…"

"So, no guest room?" I lifted my head to see the amused twinkle in his eyes and tightened my grip on his waist,

"I'm afraid not, you'll have to share."

"Hmm, I suppose." He said absently and I nuzzled the side of his neck. I never thought I'd miss touching him this much, after all- while in school we usually didn't have any physical contact during the week, but then again, we did see each other every day in mealtimes and the halls and now I had to endure five days with only my memories and my right hand to accompany me.

"Come on, let's get you settled," I offered, "Where are your things?"

"My pocket." He said and trailed after me towards the bedroom, looking curiously around. I wondered if it's because he never saw such a small apartment (in his standards anyway) or because he thought the décor was hideous (which it isn't!).

"I've cleared half a wardrobe for you." I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me,

"Half?"

"Yes, isn't it going to be enough?" I asked suspiciously, we've got barely two weeks before returning to Hogwarts, how much clothes does one carry around for two weeks? Draco pulled three shrunken trunks from his pocket and placed them neatly on the floor before swishing his wand at them. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked…

"Bloody hell, Draco, please tell me that at least one of these is your school trunk…"

"Of course, this one." He pointed the smallest chest and I smiled feebly, half a wardrobe would never be enough. Draco tapped his finger over his chin, eyeing the wardrobe and the trunks trying to figure out a way to arrange his clothes and I decided it was an excellent opportunity to not get involve in this mess.

"Ok, lovely, you figure out where to put all your stuff while I get us something to eat. How does pizza sounds?" Draco looked at me with a slight frown,

"Pizza?"

"It's a muggle food, flat bread-like dough with tomato sauce and cheese and toppings." I explained and his eyes narrowed at me,

"I know what a pizza is." He said in a voice mixed between hurt and boredom but I refused to let him ruin my good mood,

"Great, so what toppings would you like?"

"What choices do I have?" I scratched my nose absently and then started ticking off topping on my fingers,

"Olives, mushrooms, tomatoes, anchovy, pineapple…" Draco stopped me with a little gasp,

"Pineapple?"

"Yeah, I know, it's a real mystery…" I smiled and resisted dragging him into a snog again, because I knew that if I'd tackle him now he'd make me help him sort his trunks later and I really didn't feel like doing _that_.

"Hmm, I don't know, Olives I guess."

"Green or black?" Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation,

"Merlin, this pizza thing is complicated… green."

"Great, then I'll get half green olives and half mushrooms. See you in a tick." I said cheerfully and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. I left him to his business while walking to the kitchen to look for the pizza's phone number and place our order. After doing that I took out plates and glasses and a bottle of pumpkin juice (I don't think Draco is quite ready for Coca-Cola yet) out to carry to the living room, and had a momentary hesitation in front of the cutlery drawer, should I offer Draco the choice of a fork and a knife or not? On the one hand, he's a snobbish rich-boy, so eating with his hands is something he's probably not very used to, but on the other hand… eating pizza with a fork and a knife? That's just bloody embarrassing. Eventually I pulled out utensils for him, he'll decide whether to use them or not.

When the dinner preparations were done I went back to the bedroom, poking my head around the door to see what creative ideas Draco came up with, and to my astonishment I found myself staring at _two_ wardrobes. I stood gaping at the big wooden closet that was filling what felt like half the room and then at Draco's over pleased and beaming face. Before I could protest or even say a word the doorbell rang.

I walked over to the door with Draco on toe to greet the delivery boy. While I handed him money I noticed he was gazing at Draco, who stood behind me next to the sofa. The delivery boy had the nerve to give a sultry smile and a little wink before I slammed the door in his face. The impudence of some people!

We settled on the sofa and I handed Draco a plate, to my surprise he didn't have many qualms about eating with his hands, but even that he did in a way that was far too dainty to be casual. He did look cute, though. I turned on the telly and started flipping through the channels, if we're going to go muggle for the next couple of weeks, Draco better get used to the ultimate muggle activity- sloshing about and loitering in front of the telly.

Unfortunately there was nothing interesting on TV, being the day after Christmas meant that all the channels still pumped ridiculous Christmas stuff that were absolutely of no interest if you happened to be above the age of five.

"Oliver, can we talk?" He asked quietly and my fingers froze over the remote control's buttons for a second. We should talk, we _need _to talk, but gods I really don't want to.

"Sure." I said and turned the TV off. I took a moment to drink some juice and compose myself before I settled for the "Talk". Draco looked just as uncomfortable as I did, and from some reason it made me feel a little better. I waited for Draco to speak first, because I didn't know what to say. He was chewing on his bottom lip, clearly lost for words, his gaze firmly fixed on the leftover crust of his pizza. Or at least that's what I saw from the corner of my eye as I was holding my glass of juice like a drowning man, this was _awkward_.

"I… I'm really sorry, I was a complete wanker and I shouldn't have tried to coax you into something you aren't comfortable with," And there it was, one simple statement from him and I'm back to feeling like seven kinds of moron, just like I did the last time we were together. I don't deserve him, I know I don't. I must have been a saint in my previous life or something to earn such love and such a wonderful man. "I mean, it was really selfish of me to put you on the spot like that." He finished, still not looking at me. I studied his face intently, trying to read behind the words, but it wasn't easy.

"Draco, are you on something?" Draco's head snapped up and he finally looked at me. Cheeks tainted with discomfited pink.

"What do you mean?"

"How come you're so understanding?" I asked because it just wasn't _him_; it wasn't _my_ Draco, the one that is arrogant enough to take what he wants and not accept no for an answer.

"Would you rather I rant and bitch that you don't fulfil my sexual needs?" he asked bitterly, and I sighed,

"Would it make you feel better?" I hoped it wouldn't but right now I was rapidly entering the stage of self loathing and if he did start to verbally abuse me I would just egg him on. Draco studied my face for a moment, taking in the clenched jaw and the pale complexion.

"I doubt it." He said quietly and I nearly broke down, he's retreating to denial again. Slipping gracefully back to that little cosy corner of oblivion where everything has pretty colours and no one asks you difficult questions. Well, I didn't grow up with a therapist for a mother for nothing and Draco isn't going to avoid the subject forever, even if the problem is, in fact, mine and he shouldn't even be burdened with it.

"Look, lovely…" I wasn't even sure what I was about to say next when he cut me sharply,

"Forget it, Ollie, it's not important!"

"Damn it Draco! It is! It is important." I argued. Draco averted his eyes and bowed his head and I slumped back against the sofa cushions, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Everything is so complicated all of a sudden," I said in a quiet voice almost to myself. "You do realize that before you, quite literally, bumped your way into my life I hardly ever speared a second thought to the bloke I was shagging?"

"I know." He whispered, still refusing to look at me, but I guess it was easier that way.

"And then I went to Berlin and everything changed." I said, eyes fixed on the black television screen.

"What do you mean?" I nearly smiled at the curious tone in his voice, it was so sweet.

"I missed you like crazy. I was moping for Merlin's sake!" I decided to leave the Charlie bit out, hopefully it would be something neither of us have to deal with ever again.

"Is that why you were a right bitch when you came back?" His eyes bore into me with an amused expression on his face and I simply couldn't be angry for the obvious cheek,

"I just underwent the hardest couple of weeks of my life only to come back and see you snogging someone else." Draco flushed at that, and it made me feel even better to know that he feels guilty over it.

"For the record, it was Michael's bizarre idea to get us back together." He stated firmly and I smiled, sure it was. "Guess he got tiered of hearing me moping about you."

It was quite enough for me, and I pulled him into my arms snogging him silly, it was far too long since I last did that. Draco responded to me in earnest, so willing and so compliant. Part of me wanted him to reject me, to still be mad at me for screwing things up so royally but in the same time I was quite glad he was mine again. I pulled Draco on top of me and rested my head against the sofa cushion. I've never had a chance to just launch around the living room and make out with my boyfriend before.

All my prior relations were so different from this one, and it felt weird. This was the normal way for things to suppose to happen, something I've been dreaming of when I was fifteen, before things really started to happen, and before I lost all sense of innocence when it came to other men. And now I found Draco, who is still so innocent and trusting and wants nothing more than to be with me and cuddle me and love me for all its worth. Can I overcome the nothingness inside to love him back the way he deserves? Or is this just gong downhill from here on.

I tucked Draco's head under my chin and looked up at the ceiling; I'm not going to botch this chance, because I know I would never get another again. I'm just going to have to finally fight my demons and win!

"I'm going to talk to Eva about this." I said quietly and resolutely, and Draco stirred against me, so I guess now I can't take it back.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, to talk to your mother about it?" I looked down at him, confused, before replaying my own words in my mind,

"No, I didn't mean talk to her about… things. You see, Eva is a muggle therapist, one of the best in the field, and I'm going to ask her to give me a name of one of her friends. It'll be incredibly weird to talk to her; she is sort of my mother after all."

"Sort of?"

"Wait till you meet her." I promised him with a slight smirk, I have a feeling these two will click right away. At least I hope she wouldn't run him away, she _is_ quite capable of that. "How about we go to bed, this day has been long enough." I suggested, but Draco shook his head,

"Not before a shower," he declared, "This pizza is stinking something fierce. I feel it clogging my pores, oozing…"

"Ok, ok," I cut his rant short with a laugh, "I get the idea, no more pizza for you. Next time we order Chinese." I pushed him gently off me and he stood up, "Go shower, be happy." I greeted him with a generous are gesture. Draco smiled and then extended a hand to me,

"Aren't you coming?" I glanced at him quite gob smacked, this is not something I was banking on right now. I wasn't too sure this would be a good idea but before I could voice my concerns Draco said with a little sad smile, "Not for sex or anything, it's just that, you stink too." He finished with a wide smirk and my jaw dropped at his words. I rose from the sofa and attacked his ribs,

"Why you little brat!" Draco squirmed and tried to get away from my grip, giggling like mad. We continued out little tickle fight all the way to the shower, shedding our clothes on the way. By the time we got to the shower the path between the living room and bathroom was littered with clothes. We stood under the hot spray of water, Draco's back pressed against my chest and our hands entwined. While normally a situation like that would lead me straight to sex, and preferably kick my bed partner out right afterwards, tonight was different. I was content just holding Draco, wrap my arms around him and burry my nose in his wet hair. Draco let his head slump on my shoulder and gave me a sideways look,

"It's really not fair that you are so tall." He said someone forlornly and I grinned, nuzzling his neck,

"Sorry if my superior height is making you feel small." I trailed a hand down his abdomen and was rewarded with a sharp elbow in my guts. I chocked on my own laughter and held Draco tighter, to prevent any serious injury to myself.

When we were through messing around in the shower we went to the bedroom, after a moment's hesitation we both went to the wardrobe to pull out a pair of pyjamas bottoms. We've been sleeping in the buff ever since that night when we got together but tonight it didn't feel quite right. We settled under the covers, and Draco snuggled close to me, while I wrapped my arms around him. I ran my fingers up and down the length of his back, not quite ready to stop the sweet teasing when I felt little feathery kisses on my shoulder and smiled. I pulled Draco up for another sweet kiss, my hands doing their best not to wonder under the waist band of his trousers, because that would be quite inappropriate. I pulled Draco up to me so I could ravish him properly when he interrupted the kiss rather rudely with a huge yawn.

"Hmm, sorry, Ollie." He grinned sheepishly and I smiled,

"Had a rough day?"

"You wouldn't believe, I had to drag all three trunks all the way out of the manor's wards." I pulled back a little and looked at him suspiciously,

"Why did you have to drag them out?" Draco looked up with wide eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights, oh, no what had he done now?

"Because my parents forbade me from using magic while they're gone…" I closed my eyes and let my head drop back, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"You didn't get permission to come here." I stated and he shook his head slowly, looking intently at my shoulder.

"It's just that, we sort of had an argument, and…"

"Stop," I cut him mid-sentence, "I don't want to know. As far as I'm concerned you have your father's approval and your mother's blessing." I said firmly. The less I know of the troubles he landed himself into, the less I would have to hide later.

"Alright." He grinned wide and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his middle and turned him around so I could spoon behind him, my nose buried in his soft, fragrant hair.


	23. Eva Lucia Wood

**A/N: Gomen, been busy watching FMA all weekend (it's 51 chapters after all)… Not much of an excuse for tardiness but boy did I have fun! So thanks for your patience. **

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

I woke up with a nagging feeling that I couldn't quite place. It took me a couple of seconds to re-orient myself before I remembered where I was, then a slow smile spread on my face and I snuggled backwards deeper into Oliver's arms. I could feel his prominent morning erection pressing oh so deliciously against my cleft. I glanced at the alarm clock and sighed, seven a.m., I wonder how long it'll take for my body's inner clock to adjust to the fact that I'm on holidays…

As I contemplated returning to sleep I finally figured what woke me up in the first place, my bladder was full to burst. I tried to ignore the persistent nag but as always it only served to fill my brain with images of water and the nagging feeling turned almost painful, so I had no choice but to leave Oliver's warm embrace and trudge to the loo.

I was hardly awake as it was and when I finished my business I found myself standing by the sink, letting the water run through my fingers, my eyes slipping shot.

"Morning." The soft voice was accompanied with soft lips attaching themselves to my neck and I literally jumped up, hands flying to my chest, dripping wet.

"Ollie," I croaked, "You scared the hell out of me." He smiled and nuzzled my neck again while rubbing the hand towel over my chest drying me up, hmm, this is sooo nice…

"I needed to use the loo." Oliver confessed with a chuckle and went over to the toilet to pee. I gulped and turned wide eyed to the sink again, only to see Oliver's naked back in the mirror, and immediately lowered my eyes to the running water, blushing furiously. We've been seeing each other for two months now and I've stayed in Oliver's room countless times and yet I've never seen him use the toilet, especially not so casually in front of me.

I was still gazing the running water when two strong arms snack around me to use the faucet. Oliver was muzzling my neck again with small kisses and I slowly melted against him.

"Draco, are you alright? You look awfully flustered." I lifted my head and our eyes met through the mirror, Oliver was right, I _was_ flustered, my cheeks rosy pink with embarrassment.

"It's just… I…" I chewed my lip and tried to think of the best way to phrase- You just peed in front of me and that freaked me out completely.

"You're all in stitches because I used the loo while you're still in the room?" I nodded once, lowering my eyes. "You've been living in dorms for seven years now, how can you be so squeamish about this?" He asked in a highly amused tone that set me off defensively at once,

"Slytherins are very private people; we do not indulge in peeing fests." I answered daintily while turning in Oliver's arms, wrapping mine around his waist.

"I don't think I've ever been to a peeing fest before." He mused in humour and I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you; I never used to have any problems with that sort of things before." He added in a serious tone and I hugged him tighter,

"It's ok; you just caught me off guard. I'm not terribly used to see someone relieve himself in front of me, or shower." I explained honestly, Oliver arms travelled a little lower and he gently pushed me backwards so that my bum was pressed to the cold tile of the sink, luckily the towel he used to dry me earlier with, protected my bum from freezing over.

"So, are you telling me that Slytherins shower separately?" He asked while peppering my face and neck with little affectionate pecks and nips that felt like butterflies all over my skin,

"Let's just say I didn't appreciate certain older team-mates interest in me." I said and turned my head to give Oliver clear working space, only to have him stop altogether and stare at me seriously, eyes narrowed in barely concealed anger,

"Who?" He demanded and I shook my head,

"It doesn't matter, it was years ago."

"Did anyone touch you?" It was really sweet, the way he jumped to my defence, ready to smite who ever wronged me,

"Don't worry, Ollie, you're the only one with access to my arse…" I assured him with a sparkling smile and ran my hands teasingly over the sides of his body,

"Draco, this isn't a joke. It is sexual harassment and a criminal felony if you're twelve." I nearly laughed out loud; Gryffindors… so fucking righteous it can drive you round the bend.

"No one touched me, I swear! You're the first person to lay a hand on my bottom since my mother last changed my nappy." With that I leaned forward and brought him to a kiss, I think we had just about enough of this topic.

"Good," Oliver whispered against my lips, "Then let's go back to bed, it's cold here and your nipples are stubbing me." The laughter bubbled inside me and tumbled on my lips. This is going to be a great day!

We made our way back to bed, kissing and touching and fell on it together. The room was cold enough for us to immediately burrow under the covers before anything. We lay facing each other, one hand caressing our chests and faces and the other firmly wrapped around each other's pricks. A morning hand job, I discovered, was just as arousing and satisfying as morning shag, perhaps even better since we could take our time and laze about it. Besides, having Oliver's callus hand over me was nothing short of miraculous, the way he knew just how to fist me to maximise my pleasure.

"Morning Sweetie!" The door banged open and the cheery voice was followed by an equally cheery woman, "Oh my…" She said when she saw us, smile widening, "Shall I get started on breakfast then?" She winked and disappeared closing the door behind her. I gaped in shock after her, oh, the mortification…

"Oh, fuck, Draco…" I looked at my lover with wide eyes only then discovered that in my shock I actually squeezed Oliver a little too tight, "Lovely, are you alright?" I pulled my free hand and ran it through my hair and covering my eyes,

"You mother…" I moaned in a shaky voice, that's it! I am never leaving this bed again; I shall just crawl under the covers and slowly die of humiliation.

"Yes, that was her. Would you like me to introduce you two?" He asked cheerfully and was I not on the verge of literally dying of shame I'd probably smack him one upside the head.

"Oliver that was you _mother _who just caught us giving each other a fucking hand job!" I cried, how the hell can he be so calm about it? Fuck, I get embarrassed when my mother sees me hugging Pansy, this is _way_ worse!

"Oh, yeah, speaking of which, would you terribly mind releasing my cock, gorgeous, you're kind of hurting me." I looked down in surprise and lifted the covers only to discover my hand firmly wrapped around Oliver's cock and soiled with his spunk. I prayed my fingers and let him go with a slightly sheepish expression,

"You came." I said in wonder, looking at my fingers as if it was the first time I've seen my boyfriend's semen on my fingers. I muttered a quick "scourgify" and looked back at Oliver.

"Hmm, yup, I admit that an early morning shock-induced orgasm isn't the best way to wake up but from you I'll take anything." He said seductively and leaned in trying to kiss me, is he fucking kidding me? I shoved him roughly back,

"Good gods above, Oliver! Your mother just walked in on us! How can you still think about sex?"

"You always make me horny…" He purred and this time I did smack him upside the head, not too strong, just to deliver my point,

"That is no excuse! Gods, this is so bloody embarrassing!" I groaned and pulled the covers over my head,

"Just be glad it's Eva and not your mother." If Oliver was trying to make me feel better, he sure was taking the wrong floo line about it. I shook my head and rolled over to my stomach, burying my head under a pillow, please someone just kill me now… "Don't worry; Eva will live it down, quite happily too." He added in an aftermath,

"What do you mean?" I asked him, though I don't quite get how he could have heard me over the pillow and bed spreads.

"Well, when she caught me with a guy's mouth wrapped around my cock I thought I'd keel over and die on the spot," Yes, I know exactly how you feel… "But when she walked in on me buried balls-deep inside another bloke's arse that, by the way, happened to be tied to my bed… Anyway, I believe that fisting my boyfriend is pretty much as innocent as it comes." He smiled wide as the colour drained completely from my face, walked in on him… tied to the bed… oh, Merlin.

"Are you serious? She walked in on you while you…"

"Oh, yeah… it's because Eva never mastered the subtle art of _knocking on one's door_!" He nearly yelled the end of the sentence and I wondered why he bothered when I heard the soft chuckle from behind the door, and ducked quickly under the covers again,

"Would it be pancakes or waffles?" She asked,

"Waffles!" He called back and she was gone, but I stayed under my little sanctuary of covers. Oliver sighed and his hands groped me under the duvet to try and coax me out,

"Look, Draco, I'll have a word with Eva. Can't have you shocked into celibacy for the rest of the holidays, by my mother- no less." He looked so devastated by the thought I actually cracked a smile. "Come on beautiful; let's go get some waffles…" He said with a greedy smile and I rolled my eyes, but figured I might as well face that woman, the sooner the better. After all, if I was thinking of making things with Oliver work, I should at least not make a complete fool of myself by hiding after she caught us in a compromising position.

I dragged myself out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, wrapped in a heavy robe and slinking my way so that Eva wouldn't catch me. Once inside I locked the door both with the muggle latch and a locking charm- I was taking no chances here! After I was clean and ready to face the day- more or less, I stood in front of my wardrobe and tried to decide what to wear. On the one hand, it was an unspoken agreement that today we are staying home, lounging around or whatnot but I couldn't very well show in front of Eva wearing something sloppy. At the end I settled for a pair of tailored trousers and a sweater, not something I'd wear for a formal outing but still something I won't embarrass myself in.

I waited for Oliver to finish his shower and get dressed before we walked to the kitchen together. I felt like someone poured bubotuber pus in my guts making them squirming and roiling with discomfort. When we entered the kitchen I got my first real look on Eva Wood. She stood by the stove, clad in a large apron watching over a pan of sizzling bacon and scrambled eggs. When she heard us coming in she turned and gave us a huge smile that was everything Oliver yet more so.

"Good morning, dears. Sleep well?" She asked with a little wink, making me blush all over again and Oliver smile.

"Eva, I'd like you to meet Draco, my boyfriend, Draco, my mother."

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

There were many occasions growing up when I was more than ready to kill Eva, for her absolute lack of tact, and atrocious lack of shame- but none of these times felt like right now. For the first time in my life I was actually ashamed of my mother, and all because Draco's expression when she walked into the room. I really thought he would like Eva once he got to know her, her free spirit, and everything that made her (and me) so different from his own family, but right now I'm not too sure I want to know her myself.

"Eva, I'd like you to meet Draco, my boyfriend, Draco, my mother." I shot Eva a look that warned her to act like my mother rather than my brazen best friend, as she normally does, but I should have known better,

"You're gorgeous." She cooed and I actually smacked my hand to my forehead… she's just unbelievable! Draco's blush deepened, making him look pink and shy and quite true to Eva's words- gorgeous.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Wood." He said meekly and I nearly hugged him, if there was a sure way to get Eva to lose her calm it was to call her "Mrs. Wood", and indeed she bristled in disgust,

"Oh, dear boy, please! Call me Eva, Mrs. Wood is my mother, thank you very much!" she exclaimed in disgust and he smiled politely. Well, maybe I underestimated my boyfriend after all. I went over to the stove and grabbed two plates, filling them with all sorts of goods before placing them on the table, beckoning Draco to join me. Eva served herself and we sat down.

"So, tell me," she began and I nearly groaned, I have a _feeling _where this might lead, "Where do you come from, What's your favourite subject at school, How many men did you have before my son, What was your best orgasm?" I wonder, how legal would it be to stab your own mother with a fork…

"Hum," My poor Draco began bravely, his integrated self discipline and pride even managed to keep his blush at bay, "I come from Wiltshire, I like potions, I never had a man before your son and…"

"Don't answer that!" I cried, Merciful Zeus! This had gone far enough; I do not want my mother and boyfriend exchanging little anecdotes about my sexual prowess! Eva gave me a look that spelled "Spoilsport" and turned back to Draco,

"Are you a pure blood?" He nodded with a mouth full of waffle, "What family?"

"Malfoy." Eva looked pensive for a second,

"Then you must be Lucius' boy." Draco's eyes flew open, wide in shock,

"How did you know?"

"Eva is a sap for soaps," I explained, "She seems to think that pure blood families are better than any soap on telly, so she used to grill my father as to whom belonged to whom and how." Eva nodded in affirmation, I can still remember the little family trees she used to draw to amuse herself, good thing my father had such a good memory for names and dates.

"Let's see, your mother must be Narcissa Black," Eva began, face scrunched as she tried to remember the names, "Your grandmother is Juliana Everglott." Draco dropped his fork in shock at that,

"You know Nana Black?"

"Not personally, but her sister is married to Alden Spungen, Oliver's grandfather." Eva answered and I also gaped in shock,

"Bloody hell, that means we're cousins or something…" I blurred,

"Second cousins." Eva confirmed- neither of them looked too shocked at the prospect that I was actually fucking my relative… a small part of me reminded me that I actually knew this fact before because of Tonks but then again, I never felt any urge to fuck her…

"It's actually rather common for pure blood families to intermarry amongst themselves." Draco said in a level voice, and I shook my head in disbelief,

"Oh, come on sweety, It's not like you're planning on breeding together, is it?" Eva asked with a sassy little smile and I flipped her the bird, which earned me a tongue stuck out back at me. From the corner of my eye I could see that Draco was a little shocked by this carefree behaviour, just the way father always was. Pure bloods can be such stuck-ups and prudes sometimes.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

I think I'm in love… I've never ever met someone like Eva before. If I didn't know better I'd say she's escaped from the nearest loony bin, but there she was, passing jokes and rude comments with her own son.

I took a good look at Eva, this muggle therapist, who's job (as Oliver explained) was to listen to other people's problems and then try and fix them… maybe that's why she's like that… listening to people rambles all day can drive any sane person to the brink of insanity.

I couldn't really help but notice just how much Oliver resembled her- from the hazel eyes and light brown hair, to their identical smile and little quirks. I've never actually seen Oliver's dad but I had a feeling he didn't look at all like him, even his physic was much like Eva's- tall and lean, without a spare ounce of fat. Eva was smartly dressed in a trousers business-suit that sat beautifully on her. She wore no jewellery save a simple necklace with a dark-blue stone pendent framed between the lapels of her crisp white shirt. I could feel her eyeing me as well and I wondered if she might ask me out for some shopping, because I would just love to take her along.

Despite my initial discomfort at Eva's openness I soon warmed up to her, talking about myself and my family, answering her questions as accurately as I could. Luckily this session was sex-questions free, much to my relief because talking about your sex life with the mother of your boyfriend is just too much, even for Oliver it seemed. I still cannot believe that the first thing she asked me was about orgasms… not that I couldn't answer the question, if shove came to push, but I rather not, if it's all the same.

"So, how was your Christmas?" She asked me and I smiled, telling her all about the party at the Parkinsons, though sidestepping mentioning the encounter with Trevor Spungen. I noticed that even when she spoke of pure bloods and Oliver's father's family she never mentioned Oliver's father, not in name and not in reference. I was dying to ask about it but knew better than to actually do it.

"What did you for Christmas?" I asked Oliver, realizing I haven't asked him yet, and feeling like six kinds of prat for being this un-behaved.

"The usual," He answered, "We went to Glasgow to be with the family." Eva snorted at this and Oliver smiled, I looked curiously from one to another until Eva consented to explain,

"I have two older brothers and a sister, each spurting two to four children, who's started to breed themselves." I gave her a puzzled smile, and she continued, "The house was so full of brats running around that even Hamish got fed up." Oliver had already told me that Hamish was Eva's father, the patriarch of the Wood clan, and Clara was the matriarch- and the real force behind the throne as they say.

"He bellowed like mad and threatened to lock them all in the wood shed." Oliver explained with a laugh,

"It was horrible, all these crotch height little monsters running blindly around the house…" She mused sadly, and Oliver groaned,

"You think _you_ had it bad? I think you could defiantly kiss the idea of grandchildren goodbye _now_!" He winced, obviously remembering the pain and they both started laughing so hard I couldn't help but join their mirth. Breakfast continued much the same way, and by the end of it I found myself joining their little jokes. This was defiantly the best breakfast I've had in years.

"Oh, crap! I need to scoot boys." Eva said with a sad smile after about an hour. "So, what are you two planning for the day?"

"We're going to stay in." Oliver informed her and she raised an interested eyebrow,

"Had a busy night, have you?" She said with a smile that could only be called- proud, which made me want to crawl back under the bed covers.

"No, you dirty minded wench, Draco had a tiresome journey from Wiltshire." He explained and she shrugged in a rather disappointed way.

"Oh, well then, say Draco, what are you doing tomorrow?" I looked up in surprise, I didn't have plans this far ahead,

"Nothing, why?"

"Fancy having lunch with me? We could go for a little bit of shopping later…" She suggested with a wicked smile, "We'll leave the grump home." She promised and jerked a thumb at Oliver, who rolled his eyes.

"I'd be honoured to have lunch with you, Eva." I said with a slight bow of my head that nearly made her wet her pants with happiness.

"Great! Now I really must dash." She leaned and kissed Oliver on the top of his head, whispering loudly, "You take good care of that one, he's a keeper." And with a little wink for me she picked up her stuff and left the flat. We sat in silence for a while until I chanced a glance at Oliver only to find him staring at me with amusement,

"What?"

"You do realize that now Eva loves you, probably more than she does me?" He asked,

"Don't be daft, Wood." I tossed back, quite embarrassed. I never used to leave good impression on mothers. Mrs. Crabbe thinks I'm evil and Pansy's mother thinks I'm the worst influence on her daughter- I bet if she wasn't trying so hard to suck up to my mother, she'd never let me set foot in the Parkinson's estate. "So, what do you want to do today?" Oliver asked as he started piling the empty dishes and levitating them to the sink.

"Dunno." I mumbled as I picked the jam and butter dishes in order to put back in the ice-box. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought of having a quiet lie down on the sofa while reading the paper." I shrugged and nodded, sound good to me. We quickly finished cleaning the kitchen up and headed for the living room. I settled in the squashy armchair in the corner while Oliver spread out on the sofa.

"Here, you can have the sports." He said while handing me the said section.

"You don't read sports?"

"Not since my injury." He answered lightly, which made me flinch a little. How callus of me.

I took the paper from him and scanned it. Never one to follow sports too closely, I never gave the sports pages too much attention. Truth be told, the main reason I read this segment of the paper is to look at the husky Quidditch players, especially a certain keeper for a certain dark-blue uniformed team… but now I don't really have a reason to, right? Soon enough I got bored with the paper and got up to scan the bookshelves for something interesting to read. Most of the books Oliver kept were muggle-written, which wasn't much of a surprise because when it comes to literature, magical folk don't seem to make the cut. Nana Black always used to say that wizards just don't have enough imagination to come up with good stories. I always thought it was because muggle are so simple compared to us- they have to rely on their imagination far more than we do to understand simple ideas. Whatever the reason may be, muggles can write. But don't tell my parents I said something like that…

I ended up picking some book called "Howl's moving castle", I think it was mainly for the colourful cover. Yes, I'm just _that_ shallow… The story itself wasn't too complicated, but it was written so beautifully that it just sucked you in and wouldn't allow you to put it down. When I finally finished it I looked up and was rather amazed to note it was already close to three in the afternoon. I looked over at the sofa and saw the most adorable sight imaginable. Oliver was fast asleep; mouth slightly gaped with one arm slang over his abdomen and the other falling off the edge of the sofa to the floor. I sat the book aside and crouched on my knees crawling as quietly as possible towards the sleeping beauty. I knelt before him and just looked at him for a long while, contemplating my next move. I knew what I wanted, and that seemed like a very good time to take it, even if it was a little low of me to seduce Oliver while he was sleeping- he wouldn't be able to resist me once he wakes up. But then again, I highly doubt he'd mind, either.

I placed the tips of my fingers on the narrow strip of skin that was visible in the junction between his draw-string tracksuit pants and his T-shirt. Oliver's skin was warm and so inviting I couldn't possibly hold my smile back. I licked my lips and slowly ran my fingertips over the soft skin, down under the waistband of his tracksuit pants and briefs. I bit my lip and swallowed hard as my fingers made contact with his hot flesh, it felt strange, but exhilarating somehow to be doing this in secret. Oliver's body stirred when he felt my hand moving on him but he didn't fully wake up, or at least he didn't open his eyes.

I continued moving my hand on him, slowly and deliberately, my eyes never leaving his face, his flesh hardening under my touch in a very satisfying way, until his eyelids began to flutter and opened slowly. It took him a second or two to focus but when he did a slow smile spread on his beautiful features and he arched his body into my hand. I smiled back at him, we understood each other. Oliver pulled his T-shirt over his head, before taking the back of my head and pulling me into a kiss. I climbed on top of him and straddled him. We didn't use words this time, neither of us wanted to speak, so we just let our bodies do the talking for us.

After we finished undressing each other I summoned the lubricant from the bedroom- the only thing I can do wandlessly is an "accio", guess it will finally come into good use… I let Oliver prepare me while our eyes were locked, it's been a week since we did that and frankly, Oliver issues or not, I've missed it. I leaned forward to catch his lips in a kiss again before lowering myself on him. We moved together, never breaking eye contact with each other, until I couldn't take it anymore and tossed my head back with ecstasy moaning deep and loud my love for Oliver.

After descending from our height we lay on the sofa cuddled together, holding each other. And I knew that, for once, things are going to be just fine.

**

* * *

A/N: Eva is a more refined version of Eddie from "Absolutely fabulous", loud, sassy and could drive everyone into madness, she's brilliant. I bet she even have her own Patsy. **


	24. The Boys Night Out

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

It's New Year's Eve, and Ollie and I are going clubbing!! YAY. I've been waiting for this since I got here and now I find that I have absolutely nothing to wear! It's already close to ten p.m. and I've been standing at my wardrobe for close to three hours- throwing everything I have out and back in… I think I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown… I need help!

"Ollie!!" Oliver came rushing in, as if fearing I was being kidnapped by pirates or something, but when he saw me standing there in nothing but my briefs, ankles deep in a pile of discarded clothes and looking ready to cry he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, trying to hide a smile and failing gloriously.

"Still can't decide what to wear?"

"Nooo!" I wailed and he sniggered, before scooping me in his arms and kissing the top of my head, "Help me," I begged meekly and he sighed desperately,

"Alright… tell you what. I'll help you pick up your outfit only if you promise to wear it without questions." I looked up at him suspiciously,

"It's not going to be something embarrassing, is it?"

"Of course not! I want to brag in you, not be ashamed." I gave it some thought, well; this can go both ways…

"Tell _you_ what," I said with a smile, jabbing his chest, "I'll let you pick up my outfit, if… I get to pick out yours." I knew he was planning to just throw on the first thing he'd pull out of his closet, but I was having none of that. If it takes me three hours to decide what to wear, he can make some effort too!

"Ok." I looked up and blinked, wow, that was easier than I thought; I mentally (and physically) prepared myself to battle Oliver for inappropriate clothing choices. Before he could change his mind I bounded to his wardrobe and started rummaging. I didn't have a clear vision of what I wanted Oliver to wear I just knew it had to be tight and sexy.

Twenty minutes later we stood on opposite sides of the bed, each holding a pile of clothing in his arms, staring at each other as if we were on a stand off of a duel. We reached over and placed the piles side by side on the bed, before snatching the opposite pile.

"I'm going to the loo to change, see you in five." Oliver said and I nodded. Once he left the room I tore eagerly at the clothes to see what sort of thing Oliver considered sexy for me.

There was a pair of black slacks, very tight fitting, that I never used to wear because they were, in fact, very _tight _fitting which was embarrassing enough for me not to wear in public (especially public that included my friends, or gods forbid, my parents…), and a top, that frankly wasn't much looser. There were no pants in sight…

I quickly shed the pair of briefs I was wearing and slithered into the slacks. I couldn't resist a glance at the mirror, just to see what I really look like in those, and I must admit that they looked good, very yummy indeed. The top was actually something Eva picked for me the other day. I thought it was a joke at the time, because I didn't think she actually expected me to wear silver, but obviously, she did. It had short sleeves and a shiny sparkle to it that made me look like a complete fairy. I bit my lip and contemplated telling Oliver to chose again when I thought about it- we _are_ going to a gay club for New Year's Eve, maybe fairy would be the perfect look after all…

I sat on the bed and leaned forward to put on my socks and shoes and felt the material stretching tightly across my bum. Good thing we already had dinner otherwise I bet those trousers would split. I stood up again and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked good, a little tart-y but that was the point I guess.

A sprinkle of silver glitter landed on my head and I tried to shake it off, shedding it on myself and the floor liberally before turning to look at Oliver, nearly chocking on my own drool, fuck me- I'm good at dressing people. Oliver had on a pair of tight leather pants, black and shiny, hugging his arse and hips in ways that made my skin shivers with desire. His top was black too, a singlet with the sleeves cropped diagonally to the collar, leaving his strong shoulders bare. The material of his top was tight enough to show every curve of his perfect pectorals and abdominal muscles. The look was completed with laced up black and massive combat boots. He looked delicious, no other word for it.

Oliver reached for me and I gladly obliged and he encircled his arms around me,

"Fuck you look so good, makes me want to throw you on the bed and rip out your clothes off with my teeth." I let his words stir me in all the right places while snuggling close to him. Now that I've seen Oliver's clubbing gear on him, I'm not at all sure I won't just rather stay at home and let him rip those things away… "Are you ready to go?" I sighed, well, I _did_ spend three hours clothes searching, might as well put my new looks into good use.

We grabbed our jackets- Oliver had on a black leather one, with silver buckles, and headed out. The plan was to apparate to the Soho and then walking to one of Oliver's favourite clubs. The air outside was freezing, appropriate for the time of year but not too good for my nerves, since I discovered that as we drew nearer to the club I was feeling more and more anxious, I'm not even sure why. I felt like such a twat for being scared of going to a club, but it was my first time… all I know about gay clubs is what Oliver told me of his first time, and judging by this experience clubs weren't the nicest of places, not to mention the fact that no matter where we go it's going to be packed, because of the New Year and I was dressed in a flimsy silver top and had glitter in my hair…

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked again as we stood at the club's entrance. I looked at the glittering neon letters spelling "Sanctuary"- well, I hope it's a good omen, before I nodded and we made our way in. We checked our jackets in the cloakroom and Oliver grabbed my hand tightly before descending the stairs into the club. The place was packed, as anticipated and we had to literally elbow our way to the bar.

"What will it be?" I opened and closed my mouth several times, not sure what the right answer is, I'm not a huge fan of alcohol to begin with- my spirits include mostly wine, that is consumed with a epicurean meal. Besides, this was a muggle club so they probably didn't have things such as firewhiskey or ice-gin. Before I could come up with something Oliver leaned over me, trapping me in the warm cage of his arms and yelled for two vodka-tonics. The music was blasting in high volume all around me, the basses beating in sync with my heart and Oliver was pressed against me, moving slightly with the rhythm, sending delicious shock-waves up my spine. I didn't want him to ever let go of me- really I didn't, I'd die if he left me to my own in a place like this.

"Here, beautiful, drink up, it'll knock the butterflies right out of your stomach." Oliver said as he passed me my drink, is it really that obvious or does my boyfriend know me so well by now to know when I'm dead nervous? Whichever the reason was, I soon forgot all about the butterflies as the cool liquid made contact with my tongue and burned its way down my throat. Fuck me, this stuff is strong. "Come, let's hit the dance floor." I barely had time to put down my glass before I was whisked away to the packed dance floor, pushing our way through the throng of people, to the middle of the group where we found enough place to be able to move our limbs around a bit. I danced close to Oliver, not just because I needed protection but mainly because I just loved the way his strong body was writhing against mine, his arms wrapping around me (and apparently knocking away unwanted hands of other blokes), his face was so close to mine, I could kiss him whenever I felt the urge- which turned out to be quite often, naturally.

By the sixth drink and who-knows-how-many song I was practically soaring, I felt so… free and loose. I danced vigorously and loved every second of it, sprinkling excess glitter all around me and having the best time I had in years. I dimly noticed that Oliver's drinking was far more moderate than mine, I did wonder for a bit, since we didn't have to drive home or anything but after the fourth vodka, everything kind of turned into a colourful blur and I didn't really care much. A slower song was playing now and I clung to Oliver, arms wrapped around his neck, our chests pressed together firmly all the way down to our groin, comfortable and warm. Throughout the evening I had a cosy aroused feeling going on, I wasn't achingly hard and the alcohol sure took the edge off things, not to mention the dance floor wasn't exactly the ideal place for frotting porn-like against each other- guess I never had that voyeuristic kink in me. When the song ended Oliver pulled out of my arms and whispered his need to the toilet in my ear,

"Don't go…" I pleaded, wrapping my arms a little tighter around him, pulling Oliver a little bit closer,

"Draco, please, I'm about to piss out of my ears." He said with a miserable expression, doing his best not to fidget too noticeably.

"It's your fault for drinking all those soft drinks." I told him and he gave me an 'I know that and you're not helping' look and I just smiled sweetly at him,

"Well, someone had to stay sober." He said in a cheeky voice and my smile vanished immediately and my jaw dropped,

"I'm not drunk!" I protested indignantly with a pout but released him all the same. Oliver grabbed my face and kissed the tip of my nose, grinning wide,

"Be back in a tick." And with that he turned and started pushing and shoving his way to the loo. I continued dancing by myself; I didn't have much else to do. A young boy approached me; he looked about my age- maybe a year older and had a really nice, open smile. We danced together for the remainder of the song, his hands thrown over my shoulders and my fingertips guiding his hips and also keeping at a safe distance from me. When the song ended he leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear,

"Wanna go somewhere?" Before I could even process his request I felt familiar arms wrapping themselves around my waist from behind,

"No, he wouldn't!" Oliver growled at the young man who backed away apologetically. I smiled at him as I melted against Oliver and the boy retreated fast, no doubt because of Oliver's death glare- which I couldn't see with my back pressed against his chest, but I could just as well picture. "I go to the loo for two bloody seconds and I come back to find you all over some other bloke?" He drawled in my ear while his arms tightened around me forcefully, I wanted to tell him that I _wasn't_ all over the guy but when I felt his hardness against my backside I thought better of it,

"Are you jealous?" I tilted my head back to glance at him from the corner of my eye, I was actually enjoying this, Oliver's possessive nature, I loved the way he claimed me in front of the whole room, the way his arms were wrapped tight and unyielding around me and the way he sent menacing glares at every guy present as if they might all gang up and try to kidnap me from him. It did a world of good to my ego, I don't mind telling you.

"No." He declared confidently and I smiled and turned in his arms, putting mine around his neck and bringing him down for a deep kiss,

"Pity." I murmured against his lips, which earned me a firm pinch in the bottom. I yelped in surprise and that made Oliver laugh, I pressed closer to him, "Can we go someplace more… private?" I whispered and smiled when I felt him shivering against me.

"Where did you have in mind?" He asked, I think he was just humouring me, what did I know after all.

"How about that black room." I said suggestively and Oliver pushed me at arm's length,

"You mean the dark room?" I nodded, and Oliver looked a little worried from some reason. I knew I was in over my head here, I had no idea what a dark room looked like after all and by the looks of it Oliver wasn't at all thrilled to show me.

"Lovely, I don't think it's a very good idea…" He began and I pouted,

"Oh, come on, it could be fun." I said with the enthusiast of a schoolboy, a little dumb schoolboy… Oliver's eyes flashed green for a second and a slow smile spread out on his face,

"Come on then." He said and started pulling me away from the dance floor. I wasn't sure what to read into Oliver's rapid change of mind, I knew he was trying to tell me something but I had a feeling I was missing the punch line.

Oliver pulled me through the club which was littered with people in various stages of copulating, a sight that made me more than a tad uncomfortable especially now that I wasn't dancing anymore. We reached to the entrance to the dark room and I pulled at Oliver's hand, halting him. I didn't want to go in there, it felt weird, almost scary- that huge opening that was completely dark, holding the unknown within. The only things that filtered out of the room were the sounds and the smell.

Moans, whimpers, cries and screams of passion were heard, muffled and mingled into one another into one collective sob, and the smell. I knew that smell of course, for about four months now- it was the smell of sex. Semen and sweat and that added "secret ingredient" that wrapped it all together and made it impossible to misread. But it wasn't the smell that lingered after Oliver and I copulated, it wasn't warm and comforting and made me feel more in love than I've even been, made me want to close my eyes and fall asleep breathing (which, truth be told, I normally did)- this was the smell of countless bodies having sex! Not making love, not caring and sharing, just buggering and getting off and that more than freaked me out. I leaned against the wall by the entrance and breathed hard, watching at least two couples entering the room as Oliver stood in front of me, studying my face seriously.

"I'm sorry," I whispered without looking at him, some boyfriend I turned out to be, scared of a bloody dark room. I could feel the sting behind my eyeballs that indicated tears and hated myself even more. Oliver pressed his forehead against mine,

"No, _I'm _sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you." He mumbled and pressed a sweet little kiss to my lips, "This is a place where you go for a quick shag with a cute guy you met in the club, not the place you want to take your love to."

"But I want to be with you, make you feel good." I whispered hoarsely, feeling like ten kinds of idiot,

"We can just go home, lovely." He suggested but I shook my head,

"No. It's not even midnight, we still need to count down and kiss for the New Year." Oliver chuckled against my lips and pulled back, tugging at my hand, winking at me,

"Come on; let's find a corner to snog." I felt myself blushing for some reason, but let him pull me all the same. Soon we found a relatively deserted corner where Oliver could press me against the wall and lift us both with those expert lips and hands. Everything seemed to disappear around me, music, lights and people. The only things I heard and felt were Oliver's hands on me and his soft moans and kisses. It was pure bliss.

After I came from his expert hand (I still can't believe I manage to get off in the middle of a packed club), and he from mine, we just stood there for a while, regaining our strength and letting the little secret tremors of post-hand-job pleasure wash over us. Oliver cast an unobtrusive cleaning spell on us both to hide the evidence of our actions. Gradually I was aware again of the outside world and felt the colour rising to my face, fuck; this is far more awkward than having Oliver giving me a curtsy hand-job on the Hogwarts lawns.

"Let's get something to drink." Oliver said and took my hand again as we left our little corner of paradise and made our way again through the masses. We barely managed to squeeze in and find a place by the bar and Oliver insisted on pressing me against it, for extra protection I'm sure, and yell our order above my head. We toasted our glasses gazing adoringly at each other before downing the strong liquor. And that was when I discovered my limitation, namely seven vodka-tonics has got to get out somehow…

"I think I'm going to burst if I don't pee soon, as in- right now!" Oliver grinned and checked the big clock hanging over dance floor, counting down the minutes to the New Year in luminous red digits.

"You've got a little less than twenty minutes, think you can make it?" He asked cheekily and I waved him away and turned to shove and push my way to the loo, my bladder seeming fuller with every step I took.

I pushed the door to the men's room and stepped inside. The room was well lit, white-tiled and specious, with a row of cubicles on my right and urinals on the left and mirrored sinks right across from me. Both the cubicles and the urinals looked rather busy, handsome, scantly-clad men moving in and out, trying to relive themselves. I never trusted urinals, I must admit. The thought of having my willie out for the world to see was far from my idea of fun. Not that I'm ashamed of my willie, of course, hey even Oliver said I had a stunning member- and he should know, right?

I headed for a free cubicle near the end of the row, stepping in and closing the door behind me. I have very little faith in muggle latches but Oliver made me leave my wand back home so I didn't have much choice. I was already busy emptying myself with the pleasure of someone who had seven vodka-tonics when I heard it- moans and soft cries from the stall to my left. I gulped and tried to block out the noises while trying to will myself to pee faster. It didn't really work. Soon the moans were growing louder and they were accompanied by strange slurping sounds, unintelligible words and horror of horrors- thumping against the flimsy barrier separating us.

People often refer to Slytherin as the "Orgy house", or the "House of rising sun" from some reason but we do not engage in any more sex than any of the other houses (Well, probably Hufflepuff…) and I've never witnessed any sort of sexual activity above snogging before tonight. Right now I was standing in a public toilet with a couple of guys buggering their brains out less than two feet from me, with only a thin, not even floor-to-ceiling wall as the only thing preventing this from becoming every voyeur's wet dream. Oh, Merlin, I'm not sure which route the vodka will chose to leave my body- up or down…

The noises were growing steadily louder until they reached a gruesome crescendo, nearly knocking the wall down. I bless-fully managed to finish my business and fled the cubicle, heading for the nearest sink. I intended to wash my hands as quickly as possible when I saw from the corner of my eye the "Happy couple" leaving their "Love nest" and ducked my head down, blushing like mad. Damn, I can be such a prude sometimes.

The two exited the room and I heaved a sigh of relief that had been so awkward. I shook my hands to rid of excess water and turned around me to look for a towel. Paper-towel. Anything… the only thing that I could see was a strange box mounted up on the wall. I approached it cautiously; you never know what those crazy muggles will come up with. I looked at it from all sides trying to be vague about it, since the others didn't seem to find it strange at all. On the front of the box there was a little drawing of hands and waves. I gingerly stuck my hand under the little opening in the bottom of the device and hot air began to blow on it. Retreating immediately I realized the little bugger was actually suppose to dry my hands, using hot air, without me having to push any button or anything. How curious.

I pushed my hands forward again and then back, this was a nice game, especially when intoxicated. Ok, _only_ when intoxicated… After a couple of times I noticed some of the occupants of the room giving me a queer look, oops, having fun with muggle stuff is bad enough, having muggles think it's weird is down right degrading- father would have my head for it. I noticed that none of them actually wanted to use the machine; most of them used their own trousers to wipe their hands dry, or toilet paper from inside the cubicles. I could understand them, I've been playing with this little think for over five minutes now and my hands didn't feel any dryer than they were to begin with.

The door banged open, causing me to jump and turn around to see a couple, deep in a kiss entering the room, completely entangled in one another, oblivious to the rest of the world. One of the two suddenly dropped to his knees and the sound of a zipper being pulled down was slicing the air. Alright, this is high time to bolt! I had quite enough sex displayed for one simple piss.

I made my way out of the loo as quickly as I could trying my hardest not to look at the couple who were making noises that made my jaw ache from clenching my muscles together. I shoved my way through the throng back to the bar and back to Oliver. He was sitting on a bar stool, swinging an amber coloured liquid in a glass. I wrapped my arms around his body in thanks and he turned, slightly surprised and smiled at me,

"You sure took your time, had fun?" He asked in a light tone of voice while his eyes promised pain to anyone who might try to have fun with me, I don't know what it is, but I just can't resist goading him when he gets like that, it's just too much fun.

"Quite," I answered licking my lips slowly and then reaching with my thumb to brush the corner of my mouth, Oliver's gaze turned to steel and his stance stiffened, gods he's so easy to work up… "What?" I asked, feigning innocent,

"You little wanker!" He drawled quietly,

"Did you know they have this thing in there that you stick your hands under and it blows hot air on them?" I asked brightly and watched his face transform from wanting to hurt to wanting to laugh,

"You spent nearly 15 minutes in the loo playing with the hand dryer?"

"Of course, what did you think I was doing?" That'll teach you, untrusting boyfriend that you are!

"Nevermind." He mumbled and pulled me closer to him.

"I love it when you go all alpha-wolf on me." I purred in his ear, tracing my tongue lightly on the shell, feeling Oliver's shudder with satisfaction, so easy to work up, so easy to calm…

"You're my little cub, I have to fend for you." I pulled back from Oliver's stupid grin,

"Hey, I resent that!" But he wasn't really listening to me,

"Been wondering, d'you think Lupin goes alpha on Snape?" Well, here's something I _never_ wondered about!

"No way, Snape would never let anyone mount him!" I answered with conviction, fending for my godfather, head of house and the Slytherin way of thinking (that apparently was completely lost on me, the older I get the more I think I've missed my call as a Hufflepuff… disgusting really).

"Yeah, but Lupin is a werewolf, he's _literally_ an alpha wolf." Oliver argued, and that made sense, I guess but didn't really change the fact that the subject of the sexual escapades of my godfather was completely inappropriate for the occasion, or any occasion.

"Who cares anyway," I said and perched myself in Oliver's lap, trying to dissuade him from probing deeper into the subject and giving me eternal nightmares. "I'm going to suggest to Dumbledore to put those hot air thingies in Hogwarts. They're absolutely brilliant!" Oliver tossed his head back with a loud bark of laughter, hey; I'm actually serious about this!

"Oh, you're so cute," he said, looking at my slight pout and added with a whisper that was meant strictly for me, "Pup." Pup, cub, I'm yours. I rubbed my nose against his affectionately and caught his lips in a kiss just as the crowd around us started roaring the seconds from ten down, but we were already absorbed deep in our New Year kiss. If this New Year is going to be anything like this kiss, I could die a happy man.

"Can we go home now?" Oliver asked almost whining and I smiled, yes, home sounds like a perfect plan right now. I nodded and he put me down and stood up. I can hardly remember the mad rush over to the locker room to grab our coats and out into the freezing street. Next thing I knew Oliver was backing me into an alley and kissing me hard again. I melted against him as I felt the tug of apparation behind my naval. When we surfaced back for air, we were standing in Oliver's bedroom. Being a wizard is so cool, not having to waste hours on moving from one place to another. I opened my eyes, expecting to see the vast bed dominating Oliver's room only to see the grate before me…

"Hum, Ollie, I think we missed our destination by a couple of feet…" I whispered seductively, making sure Oliver knew exactly where I wanted to get.

"Do you honestly think I'll let you get into bed smelling like a night-club?"

"Well…"

"Shower!" He allocated and pulled me after him to said room. Once inside the bathroom Oliver started tugging at my top rather viciously,

"Hey, watch it!" I cried, "This is a gift from your mother, you know."

"I knew it!" He cried with a gleeful flash in his eyes, "I knew it was one of Eva's crazy ideas. No wonder it doesn't match anything else in your closet." He laughed and continued to strip me. I soon found myself buck naked, leaning against the shower screen watching as Oliver took off his kit. He did it slowly, deliberately slow and sexy (either that or he really had a hard time shedding those extremely tight leathers…), but he soon managed to get it all off and before I knew it he was all over me, mouth, hands and body, moving me into the shower.

The first sprays of hot water hit us together and I melted against Oliver, when I pulled back he didn't waste any time and turned me over so fast that I had to reach forward and block my fall with my hands on the shower tile. I gulped and tried to look over my shoulder to see what Oliver was doing, it was very unusual for him to turn me around like this. I could feel his hands running down my sides and his low soft moan of appreciation when he landed on his knees and his hands came to rest on the swell of my arse. I gulped and braced myself for what was coming, which I had no idea what it's going to be, truth be told. Oliver spread my arse cheeks gently and my breath hitched in my throat, through the water pelting and cascading down my back I could feel his hot breath on my sensitive skin, Merciful Merlin, he's not actually going to do what I think he is, is he? I bit hard on my lip and tried not to think of Oliver's tongue going _there_… I wasn't sure whether I should be grossed out or be glad.

When his tongue finally made contact with my skin I shut my eyes tight, breath coming in short puffs, I think I was mostly shocked by the fact that something that seemed so dirty and perverted could feel so bloody good. Oliver continued his ministering on the delicate skin around my hole and I felt like I'm turning liquid with the water and for a second I was afraid I might be washed down the drain as well. And then the tip of Oliver's tongue was darting in there and my eyes snapped open and I couldn't stop the moan that was escaping my lips, oh gods, oh gods, oh my frigging gods!!! I tossed my head back and my fingers curled against the wall, bloody hell… part of me wanted to hit Oliver for keeping such a thing from me until now, but most of me was just shaking and writhing against that sinful tongue never wanting Oliver to stop lapping in me. Of course I soon realized that I needed more, much more than just his tongue,

"Ollie, please…" I begged softly, trying my best to keep myself upright when all I wanted was to drop in a pool of mush on the floor. Oliver withdrew his face, tongue and hot breath gone in an instance and I gave a heart-wrenching moan at the loss.

Before long Oliver was turning me again, pushing me back against the cold tile and kissing me gently all over my face and neck. I nearly sobbed at the feeling of his lips on me, when he planted his hands under my thighs and prompted me to jump up. I wrapped my legs firmly around his waist, exposing myself to him, wantonly and so gladly. My arms wound around his strong neck and my whole body was shivering when I felt the head of his cock levelling with my entrance.

I took a deep breath and clenched the muscles of my stomach in an effort to keep myself up, the only things separating me from a hard fall on the floor were Oliver's strong arms and the wall. I buried my head in Oliver's neck as he steadily and slowly entered my willing body. His earlier ministration left me quite loose and relaxed but it was still quite painful because of the uncomfortable position and the fact that all the lube Oliver was using was a lather of soap on his cock that quickly washed away by the stream of water.

"Are you alright, lovely?" He asked in a low grumbled once he was fully seated inside me and I nodded. I could feel every muscle in Oliver's body tensing with the effort to keep me up and loved it, those rock-hard sketched biceps. Oliver began to move slowly and I tightened my grip around his waist, this was not going to be easy, I though, the wet floor was bound to be slippery and I wasn't the lightest person in the world, but I had faith in Oliver (impaled against the wall I _had_ to have faith in him, I guess), I braced one hand behind me against the wall and wrapped the other more firmly around Oliver's neck as his movements sped up and I was soon lost in that bliss of our lovemaking.

I could feel my own cock hard and bobbing between us and reached the hand that was not around Oliver to tug and pull at myself, looking at Oliver's face I was nearly done over, his eyes squeezed shot and his face etched in a beautiful concentration/want expression. Our moans mingled, muffled by the sound of the shower, white clouds of steam rolling around us as Oliver pounded into me with earnest and brought us both closer to climax with each thrust. I caved first, throwing my head back, arching my back into Oliver as white pearly streaks decorated my stomach, vanishing almost at once by the jets of water from above, I clenched my muscles around Oliver and felt with satisfaction the heavy pulses shutting up inside me, coating my inner walls with what was purely Oliver and ultimately mine.

Oliver's cock slid from me as he buried his face in my chest, breathing hard and encircling my body, drawing me closer so that I could untangle my legs from behind his back. Every muscled in my legs was quivering with effort and I simply let myself slide down the wall to the floor, unable to support my own weight. Oliver slid next to me, both of us leaning against the wall, trying to overcome the amazing experience. The heavy steam in the room was making it a little difficult to get my breathing back to normal but eventually I managed and then I tried to scramble to my feet, muscles screaming in protest.

"Fuck…" I breath out and Oliver is chuckling softly by my side, standing up as well.

"You can say that again, gorgeous."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I lean against the wall, head tilted down for the water to massage my scalp as I feel the lethargy of the post-orgasmic glow washing over me and all I want to do is fall asleep, right there and then, safe and warm in Oliver's arms. Oliver was yawning hugely against my skin and I chuckled, guess we both have the same idea. We pulled each other up, sluggishly and slow but determined to get out of the shower and into the bed, it's the least we can do, otherwise we'll end up sleeping on the cold tile, with the cooling water still streaming.

I'm not sure how we did end up in bed, and more so, dry. Well, mostly dry, anyway. I curled against Oliver under the warm blankets, feeling like the New Year couldn't possibly be bad.

* * *

**A/N:** "Sanctuary" is a name of a real club down in the London Soho, but I've never actually been there (found the name on the net). So I hold no responsability for any of the descriptions. 

I love hand dryers, they're fun. And quite helpful in winter.

I'm so tiered of apologizing every time I post a chapter late, so I'll stop (apologizing, that is. I'm currently experiencing a rather hard case of writer's block, so I can't promise to post faster), but I am sorry. Hope you won't give up on me yet...


	25. The Night I Met Peter

**A week! WooHoo! I managed to finish this in a week, that's like light-speed for me... Thank religion for Holidays.**

**A little fluff, a lot of angst... Sorry, was in a bit of a slump when outlining this chapter. Next time would be happier, promise.

* * *

**

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

Well, this feels strange. Not so much strange really as unfamiliar, but not uncomfortable, not by any means. It's been nearly two weeks since Draco came here but it feels like we've been doing this for ages- living together. And the funny bit is- I think Draco has been spending more time with Eva than with me. Today for example they went out to check out Draco's favourite comic shop. They do lunches together, shopping and all sort of things I'm not sure I want to know about. It's great that they get along; it'll make things easier in the long run to have my mother and boyfriend chumming up. Not to mention that if Eva can drag Draco to do all the above that means _I_ don't have to do it… exploiting my mother and my boyfriend's love of shopping so- shame on you Wood…

"What's your favourite sexual fantasy?" I looked up in confusion from the couch; Draco was leaning against the back, chin parched on the top, near my shoulder. I blinked at him for several seconds- both trying to figure out where that came from and trying to think of an answer for him.

"What are you on, Draco?"

"Just wondering." He answered with a little cheeky smile.

"Well, I'm not sure, there's obviously more than one…" I gazed at the ceiling deep in thought, now that's a question I didn't think of in a while…

"Ok, ok, scratch that, what's your favourite _school_ related fantasy." He said and rose to his feet, wearing his black school robes and a huge smirk. He stepped around the couch and perched himself in my lap, straddling me and relieving me from the book I was happily reading before he came with his sassy suggestions.

"You're in a good mood today," I said amused, this is quite unexpected I must say, it's been near a week since the New Year's Eve and we have been _busy_ at nights, so I don't think Draco was deprived, at least I hope not because if he is, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up…

"I'm in a great mood today." He said cheerfully and I smiled, there is nothing like seeing Draco happy, it can melt the heart of a stone giant- gets me every time, that's for sure. "So, tell me what your favourite school fantasy is?"

"I don't know… I mostly lived them out, rather than thinking of them." I said and he curled his lip in disgust, which made me laugh, but it's true, whenever I came up with a kinky idea I usually went to look for the appropriate person to play it out with, and you'd be amazed how far people would go.

"You're no fun." He complained with a cute pout and I shrugged, "Fine, than I'll tell you about my favourite one." Right, because that wasn't exactly what you planed to do all along…

"Fire away." Draco settled more comfortably in my lap, namely, scooting closer so that our cocks were rubbing against each other. Not that I was complaining, of course.

"Ok, well, in this fantasy you're the potions teacher," I raised an eyebrow at him,

"Potions teacher?" Should I be worried that my boyfriend is coveting that oily bat?

"Yes, potions." He stated in a firm tone that meant no arguments, "Obviously flying instructor won't do at all, brooms are just too hard. Besides, potions _is_ my favourite class, so stop fretting and listen!" I suppose it would make sense to someone… but right now I didn't really care, not when Draco was rubbing so sweetly against me and about to tell me him most lurid and dirty fantasies,

"Yes sir!" I cried happily and wrapped my arms around his slim waist, waiting with anticipation,

"Right. It all starts with a detention," He purred softly close to my ear,

"Don't they all?" I murmured and he pulled back with a scold,

"Do you want to hear it or not?" I bit my lip to stop from laughing; he was just too darn cute,

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then are you done interrupting?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" He asked with narrowed eyes, not trusting me in the least,

"Yes." Draco gave me another hard look to see if I was really done and somehow I managed to keep my face straight enough to satisfy him,

"Ok, then. So, detention, down at the dungeons, eight o'clock, after dinner, you know the drill," I nodded mutely, oh boy, do I know the drill… in light of my recent discovery that Snape is not in fact a-sexual as most of us thought I wonder why he's been assigning so many detention when he should have enjoy quiet evenings with Lupin. But back to Draco's fantasy- "I get there right on time, as usual, stepping into the classroom to see you sitting in your chair, wearing leather pants and a black tank top." I hummed in amusement at that, now why does this outfit sound familiar? "Yeah, well, the clothes may vary from time to time, but the basics are still there!" he said indignantly, as if he's ashamed of his own fantasy, which I know he isn't.

"Anyway, you tell me to sort the ingredients cabinet, alphabetically, and then swirl in your chair to watch me work, legs up on the table. So I start sorting those little vials and boxes, trying to ignore the fact that you're sitting less than five feet away looking like a particularly good wet dream when suddenly I feel your breath on the nape of my neck, hot and wet, making every last hair in my body stand up." While Draco was talking, he leaned forward to whisper in my ear and I tossed my head back, eyes closed, completely enthralled in the scene down the dungeons back in Hogwarts. I have a feeling that in the end of this I'm going to be mightily glad I'm no longer a student of potions.

"'How is it going?' You ask me in a husky whisper and I gulp, never being so close to my favourite teacher before, at least not outside my head, and I can feel your voice sending shivers down my spine, so good. I open my mouth to answer but at that moment you put your hands on my hips, touching lightly and I moan involuntarily. I can't move, your body is trapping me against the cupboard and all I can feel are your strong hands travelling lightly up and down my sides, and then horror of horrors, your lips attach themselves to the bare skin, just above my collar." Hmm, yes… Draco's incredibly sensual voice combined with his words was causing interest in more parts of me than just my ears. And I could feel he wasn't staying indifferent to his own words,

"I'm completely shocked by now, not to mention totally aroused when I feel your crotch pressing against me from behind, and oh, sweet Merlin, you're hard- for me! Your lips are travelling up and reach under my ear and I tilt my head back on your shoulder to give you more room to work, gods, this is what I've been dreaming about for months now, when your fingers touch my belt and…"

A loud knock on the door cut Draco mid sentence and caused me to growl low in disappointment- much to my little blond imp amusement, I prayed my eyes open and looked at him,

"Ignore it." He said simply,

"It could be Eva finally learning how to knock on doors." I said with an innocent smile and Draco squeaked in fear, I just _knew_ that first day gave him a lasting trauma. Before I could tell him that it couldn't possibly Eva (since she hasn't actually mastered the knocking "spell" yet, or ever.) Draco jumped from my lap and ran to hide in the bedroom. I rolled my eyes and stood up, trying to fix my T-shirt over the bulge in my jeans and headed for the door.

"Took you long enough to answer the door, don't tell me you've got a shag in there." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at the man, who dared to interrupt my special moment with Draco,

"Dave Mulligan you big lummox of a bastard!" I cried with a smile, before launching myself on him with a hug. Dave laughed and hugged me back, nearly crushing my bones in the process. "Come in, you didn't tell me you're in town!" I accused good naturally; it's been ages since I saw my best friend,

"Just got off the train. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not anymore." I told him and led him to the living room. Dave wringed his massive shape into the nearest armchair, and gave me an apologetic look which wasn't sorry at all since he thought I was having one of my one-nighters around. "So what brings you to town?" Dave's expression clouded and for the first time I noticed how grey he looked, and how his eyes were red-rimmed like he's been crying a while ago, "Dave, what's wrong?"

"It's Emma. She left me." He said in a matter-of-fact voice that was wobbly and in danger of tears. My jaw dropped and I forgot all about Draco's little fantasy, damn! This was bad, really bad!

"What do you mean?"

"She found a rich American bloke and took off. She's leaving tonight." He said without looking at me, his hands picking up loose threads in his worn jeans,

"You kenna be serious!" he shrugged and I fell back against the sofa, completely flabbergast. If Dave and Emma can't make it, what hope do us mere mortals have…? They've been together since they were about ten! _Everyone_ knew they would get married someday.

A shuffle from the other side of the room caused me to look up, and I saw Draco standing near the wall, looking shy and uncertain, his school robes gone. I reached my arm to him and he treaded towards me. I took his hand in mine and he sat on the couch next to me, I took a deep breath, "Hum, Draco, this is Dave, me best mate from Glasgow. Dave this is Draco, my boyfriend." From the boggle-eyes look Dave wore I knew I had him, and if it wasn't for that slut Emma taking off I'd probably enjoy his discomfort more.

"Nice to meet you." Draco said politely and Dave returned the greeting. Silence stretched after that and I felt a strong urge to wrap my arms around Draco and take comfort from his touch, but I couldn't really flaunt my relationship in front of Dave, not when his own went down the drain.

"So, Dave, you need a place to crash?" I asked, rubbing my face and wondering how this evening that started so lovely morphed into this.

"Where? On that pitiful excuse of a sofa you've got? No thanks. I'm staying over at Eva's."

"You went to Eva before you came to see me?" That's insulting. Dave nodded, "Did you tell her?" He shook his head, well at least that… "I'm going to make tea." I announced and got up from the sofa. I need a couple of minutes with myself to fully process this.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

Somehow, this isn't the way I planned our evening to end… and now Oliver is freaked out by something and I'm sitting here in his living room with a Hagrid look-alike and I don't know what to say. Dave, Oliver's best mate from Glasgow, I don't know what I was to expect but I don't think this is it. The man was huge! He was easily seven feet high and probably at least five feet wide. His hands looked enormous, like he could crush small rocks in them.

"So, what you're doing in life, Draco?" It was amazing, I always thought that Oliver was pronouncing my name the way he does because he loves me, and Eva too, but it looks like it's a Scottish thing, the way they pull the R and sort of sing it. I like it, but I don't think I can ever say it like that myself.

"I'm a student."

"College?"

"No, Hogwarts." Dave's blue eyes opened up huge in surprise,

"How old are you?" What is it with people and how old I am, you'd think I was a bloody minor or something! I'm very much of age, thank you very much!

"Draco is seventeen and a half." I looked up and saw Oliver coming into the living room with a big tray laden with tea. Oliver sat down next to me again and gave Dave a glare that meant to shut him up which made me feel like a complete jerk, so I busied myself with pouring tea for us all.

"So tell me exactly what happened." Oliver insisted and Dave sighed in defeat,

"I don't know what happened, I guess Emma just decided she prefer some rich American bloke over a poor boy from Glasgow."

"You're not exactly poor." Oliver pointed out,

"I'm not exactly rich either; Emma was fed up with waiting for me to do something more substantial with my life." He said sadly and Oliver chewed on his lip deep in thought,

"What do you do?" I asked, trying my damnest to piece things together since neither seem to want to tell me what was going on,

"I work in a lumber yard," When I raised my eyebrow at him, he elaborated, "S'a good gig, all in all. I get paid well and I get to keep bits of wood." At my puzzled expression Oliver explained with a little smile,

"Dave's dream is to become a carpenter. He's dead good at it too. He made that chair over there." He pointed at the chair that stood in the corner of the room.

"You made that? I love that chair!" I exclaimed, I really do, it's so beautiful, elegant- hell, it's something my mother would put in one of our sitting rooms if it wasn't muggle made. Dave's cheeks reddened slightly with pleasure at the compliment,

"Thanks. Made it for Ol on his twentieth birthday." Dave's expression clouded again like he was remembering something sad relating to the chair. We sat there, silence stretching out between the three of us, each trying to come up with something to say that would not tread on Dave's open wounds. Eventually Oliver shook himself and said in a brisk voice,

"Right, nuff of that moodiness! We are going to the pub, have a few pints, meet new folk, we'll knock that misery right out of you!" he promised Dave and the latter gave a weak smile.

"Alright." He gave an exasperated sigh and stood up, Oliver following suit. I had little choice but to join. Not that I cared so much but I'm not much of a pub man, not much of a drinker and even less a socialiser, but it was important to Oliver and besides, it's been ages since we last went out. Oliver picked up his wand and sent the tea tray back to the kitchen, much to Dave's amusement before we picked up our jackets and left the house.

The pub was small, packed and quite smoky, and loud- laughter and talk was babbling from every corner and made my head spin a bit. Thanks to Dave's size he managed to spot a free table and we squeezed our way to it. Oliver bought the first round of drinks at the bar and came back carrying three large pints, setting them in front of us.

I looked at my drink with slight horror, apart from the sheer size of the glass that was leaving me completely gob smacked with fear there was the drink itself- lager… it looked to me like a bucket of piss, with little bubbles raising and a crown of white foam on top, and I was expected to _drink_ that!

"If you finish your pint, I'll order you some wine." I heard Oliver's whisper close, his already-lager-smelling breath tickling my ear and I shot him a narrow-eyed glare, well, that does it! I really hate to be treated like a little girl and if drinking a pint of bloody lager is the way to prove my manhood I guess I don't have much choice! I took a careful sip, it's actually not that bad, if cold and bitter is your thing that is, it didn't even feel alcoholic, not the way the vodka in the club last week did. I took another sip and turned to Dave,

"So how did you two meet?"

"We grew up next door to each other, been practically raised as brothers till Ollie here decided to take after his dad and went to Hogwarts." He added a dramatic eye roll when he said Hogwarts that made me chuckle,

"I didn't take after the old man," Oliver insisted, half the pint already down his system, making his accent thicker- or maybe it was just talking to Dave, but the rhythms of Scotland were running thicker through his voice making me shiver with desire and having to fight harder to understand what he was saying at the same time, "I got a bloody letter."

"Whatever, you left." The two of them started bickering good naturally and I soon lost the ability to listen and understand, the lager settling nicely in my stomach, making me feel warm and almost sleepy. Merlin, I'm lousy when it comes to alcohol, such light-weight.

Half an hour later I finally managed to finish my pint, which wasn't so cold by now and tasted more like piss than ever and I glanced up at the table only to see at least six empty pint glasses littering it. Pitiful really.

"Finished already?" Dave teased and I found myself blushing, much to my disgust. He gave a small hearty chuckle and Oliver leaned forward and gave me a soft lager soaked kiss.

"Ready for more?" He whispered against my lips and I shook my head slightly, rubbing our noses together, absolutely no more lager for me, ever! "Can I get you anything else, then?" I shook my head again and he kissed me again, before pulling back and looking at me, "Well, I think I need one more for the road, ok?"

"Go ahead." I told him, and he rose a little unsteady on his feet, quite sozzled by now and though he looked cute I doubted that a haling a drunk Oliver back home would be much fun, especially when Dave (who was my hope in the haling department) wasn't doing much better.

When Oliver rose though, he found himself nearly knocking over a guy coming up from the opposite direction. I didn't pay much attention to him until Oliver stopped dead and paled significantly at his sight, eyes going wide in that universal "Deer caught in the headlight" kind of look. The other bloke stopped as well, gazing intently at Oliver when a small smirk started forming on his lips. I looked between them when the eyes of the stranger flicked towards Dave. I followed his gaze and saw Dave eyes narrowing in fierce protectiveness. When the guy flicked his eyes back to the still stunned Oliver I managed to catch Dave's eye, pleading in silence to know what the fuck was going on. Dave gestured with his head at Oliver and crossed his forefingers, Oliver's what? X? Oliver's X… Oliver's ex!!! Oh good Merlin! Oliver's ex? I looked up at the guy again, wondering what kind of guy could possibly attract Oliver for long enough to have a relationship that would last over a night to actually become an ex.

The guy was blond (which wasn't really surprising, Oliver already told me he had a weak spot for blonds, which I suppose is the reason I'm sitting here in the first place), but this stranger's hair wasn't nearly as light as mine, and leaned more to wheat colour, rather than flaxen. His features were attractive, probably more than mine, being less pointy and more defined. He was taller than me, almost as tall as Oliver was and with a physic closer to Oliver's. I bit my lip, trying to read the expression on Oliver's face, was he happy, sad, angry… would I have a place to go back to tonight?

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in… Oliver Wood." The man said in a sarcastic drawl that made me wants to stand up and punch his stupid smirk.

"Peter." Was all Oliver said, well at least now my nightmare had a name. Peter's eyes once again flicked to Dave,

"David." Dave didn't even bother to greet him, and simply growled low, I knew I liked Dave before but now I really _like_ him. "And who is that, your shag for the night, oh sorry, for the next twenty minutes?" That last comment was directed at me and I felt the heat rising to my face like flame, before I could even register what was going on, Oliver grabbed Peter's arm and spun him around to face him again,

"What are you doing here Corrigan?" He spat in anger, real anger that warmed my heart,

"A bloke can't even walk into a pub for a pint, Wood?" From the way Oliver's eyes narrowed even further I knew there would be troubles, not that I cared much, since I didn't think Peter had anything over Oliver, plus, I liked the idea of Oliver avenging my honour after Peter's stupid remark, but before either could move Dave stood up and placed a calming hand over Oliver's shoulder.

"Walk away Corrigan." He said in a low dangerous voice, Peter looked him once over and decided to do the smart thing,

"Well Wood, can't say it's been a pleasure to see you again." He then turned to me, "Don't get too attached to this one, you'll be yesterday's news in less than an hour." At that Oliver made to launch at him but Dave stopped him with his massive hands, Peter gave Oliver one last hateful look and left.

Oliver shrugged out of Dave's hold and simply stormed out of the pub. I immediately jumped to my feet and followed him, Dave hot at my heels. We managed to corner Oliver a couple of blokes away from the pub, he was fuming. I've never seen him like that before and it scared me a little, what had that scum did to make Oliver react like that?

"Oliver, stop!" Dave cried and reached to catch his arm. Oliver spun around with a wild fire in his eyes,

"Leave me alone!" He yelled and then simply apparated, vanishing into thin air. I looked sidelong at Dave who tossed his hands in the air, groaning in frustration.

"Fuck. Bloody fucking bastard!" He cursed wildly and turned to me, "Guess there not much we can but wait for him to calm down and return."

"Is he… hum, like that a lot?" I asked in a small voice, Dave shook his head,

"No. only when that bastard is concerned. Fuck, I was hoping we saw the last of him when he gave Oliver the axe. Ran away like a bat from daylight. Fucking bastard." He said again and then sighed deep. "Look Draco, just go home and wait for him, he's going to come to you when he cools off, feeling like ten kinds of shit, because he's Oliver and he can't help it. I'm going over to Eva. I'll drop by in the morning, ok?" I nodded and gave him a shaky smile. "Are you going to appanate?"

"Apparate," I corrected him with a smile, "No, I can't. I'm going muggle for the hols."

"Then we better share a cub, I don't expect you remember the way on your own?" I shook my head and he grinned, before stepping down from the curb and sticking two fingers in his mouth letting out a sharp whistle. Before long a shiny black car stopped near him and he beckoned me to climb the back seat. Dave gave the cabbie Oliver's address and we took off. The ride home was quiet, tense. I wish I could have met Dave under happier circumstances, because he seemed like a real fun guy to hang with, but not when he was broken hearted and Oliver pissed as hell.

"You take care of him, won't you?" Dave asked once the cab pulled just under Oliver's building, and I nodded,

"Of course I will." Dave smiled and squeezed my hand affectionately and I climbed out of the car and walked home.

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

I cannot believe it! I can't fucking believe the nerve of him! Bloody, stupid, son of a bitch bastard Peter Corrigan! Who the hell asked him to come back into my life? I was doing perfectly fine without his never ceasing naggings, his insane accusations, his build-in insecurities that he kept projecting on me, messing my head up for ages to come. And worse- he insulted Draco! I don't really care what the low life excuse of a vermin has to say about me, I've heard it all before, trust me, but he has absolutely no right to talk to Draco like that, even if he was a one-nighter, but especially since he isn't.

I walked into the flat, hoping against hope that Draco was here, not that he had a lot of options but knowing Dave he could have easily end up at Eva's being consulted for having the worst boyfriend in the world. The place was dark and empty, making my heart sink in defeat, I hate this… Maybe I should go over to Eva as well, get some mother love or something. I walked to the bedroom, feeling lonelier than ever and opened the door.

"Oliver?" I looked up just in time to see the blond head before I was pushed backwards against the door, arms full of Draco, who was kissing me and running his hands all over me, hmm, this is much better than mother love… "Are you alright? You scared the hell out of me just taking off like that!" he chided me and I smiled,

"I'm sorry lovely, I didn't mean to disappear on you, I was just a little… upset." Draco lifted his stormy eyes to me,

"Really, I didn't notice." I chuckled softly and let him lead me over to the bed, to push me back against the mattress and striping me gently to my underwear. "Are you alright?" he asked again, running his hands softly on me again as he lowered himself next to me, snuggling at my side,

"Yes."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I took a deep breath and gazed at the ceiling, I owe him that much at the least,

"I met Peter through his brother, he was a chaser for PU, and Peter came to one of the games," I started with a hollow voice, the details still clear in my mind but without any of the feelings that accompanied them at the time, "We hit it off immediately, coming back home together that same night. I'm not really sure what made Peter stand up from the others, why he stayed for as long as he had, but he did." All the reasons of the past seemed so insignificant now, so artificial and I really couldn't understand what made me stay with him for six whole months, "Things were going well at first, until Peter got jealous." Jealousy- that was Peter's greatest sin, his… almost need to be jealous of me,

"He couldn't stand the fact that I was a Quidditch player for a high profile team, and that I had followers. He kept accusing me of cheating on him with them, claiming I used to spend too much time pampering my fans." This seems ridiculous now, this insane jealousy of his, but at the time I fought so hard to try and prove to him that he was the one, the only one, gods why did I even bothered? "Eventually he decided he had enough, and he just took off one day, without a word of explanation. I haven't seen him since, well, not until tonight."

I finished my sob story and sighed, I may have forgotten all the other feelings that involved my relationship with Peter but I didn't forget the pain- the way he reduced me to a helpless sobbing mess when he simply left, how it felt to wake up one day and discover him gone, clothes, things and body, just gone. No note, no phone call, no nothing. Dave was trying his damnest at the time to be there for me, support me without exploding and tell me "I told you so", because he saw through Peter from the beginning, as they all did, all except me.

"I'm sorry." I blinked and looked down at Draco, was I wrong about him too? I chewed at my lip and looked at his beautiful face, so caring and trusting and I wanted to cry. No, Draco would never do that to me. I took a shuddering breath and blinked again, willing the tears away, I wanted to cry for him, for Draco, for having to put up with me, for receiving a broken and used man, someone who's fragile grasp of love is so easily shuttered when some grinning evil rears its ugly head.

I pulled Draco to me, needing to feel his warmth, his body against me, to know that I wasn't kidding myself when I told myself I love him, and took his mouth in a slow, sensual kiss. Draco melted right into the kiss and I suddenly realized how he must have felt for the last hour while I was walking off my anger in the park. It made me feel even worse than before. Draco rubbed our bodies together, bringing me back to the now and effectively shutting down the worries and doubts in a rush of lust. We were soon naked and sweating, Draco's lips and teeth working their way on my throat and torso and I shivered in bliss. When his lips returned to mine I took them eagerly,

"Fuck me, Draco, please." The words tumbling out of my mouth without warning, and Draco instantly pulled back, straddling me and blinking in confusion,

"What?"

"I want you inside me, I want you to top." I said quietly, running my hands lightly over his thighs, Draco still looked at me like he just woke up to find a giant cockroach in bed instead of his lover. I held his gaze, waiting for his reaction,

"No, you don't." His voice was full of suppressed rage that I didn't quite knew how to place,

"I do." I insisted and a tremor passed his chin, right before he launched himself at me in a vicious attack of fists,

"Fuck you Wood, you arsehole!" He cried as I tried to shield myself from his flailing fists, "I hate you! You bastard, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" With a final hard slap to my face he jumped off me and scrambled off the bed, escaping the room.

I slumped back against the mattress, covering my face with my hands. This is officially the worst day of my entire life, and it's all Peter's fault! No, it was mine, I shouldn't have yield into the uncertainty and make Draco snap like that. Damn it, he knew me better than I did myself, reading right through the request. I rose slowly and found a pair of pyjama bottoms and put them on before heading out of the room, looking for Draco.

I found him curled up on the sofa, wrapped tightly in a quilt. He looked so small, so young and hurt that it broke my heart.

"Draco…"

"Go away; I don't want to talk to you." He spat without turning his head to look at me, but I'm a stubborn git so I sat down next to him. Draco didn't move as I studied his profile, the firm set of his jaw, the way his eyes were focused straight ahead.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, desperately wanting to make those eyes turn to me, I don't care what I will find in them I just need to see them, I need Draco to look at me,

"You should be, that was a very low stunt to pull." He still wasn't looking at me, but now he lowered his head, burying his face in his knees.

"It wasn't a stunt, I meant it."

"Really?" Draco turned his head towards me, eyes full of malice and reprimand, but at least he was looking at me, "Tell me, would you have made me this offer if we didn't run into Peter tonight?" Now it was my turn to avert my eyes, and Draco let out a short humourless laugh, "Didn't think so." I pulled my knees to my chest, mimicking Draco's stance and we both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while,

"You really hurt me tonight, you know? I thought you had a little more respect for me than that." I whipped my head to look at him gaping,

"I…" Draco cut through my feeble attempt of talking viciously,

"Shut up! You don't get it do you?" He rose from the sofa and started to pace in front of it, finally lashing out and taking all this load of his chest, well he had a couple of hours to think over things while I was walking blindly without being able to form one coherent thought, "You are upset because of that stupid wanker, and your twisted brain thinks that you're a good-for-nothing-shit and now you want to punish yourself!" Draco leaned in closing the distance between us, until our noses nearly touched, and hissed, "I'm telling you _right now_, I am not going to be the tool you use to punish yourself, got that?!" He stood up and started pacing again, not even letting me squeeze in a word, not that I had much to say, really,

"This is bloody insulting!" He raged, "You are making a mockery of me. Fuck Oliver, what do you think I do, huh? Lay back, open my legs and think of bloody England when you bugger me?" I winced at his words, biting hard on my lower lip, this isn't fair to him.

"I'm so sorry… that's not…" I stammered, not even sure what to say,

"I love you, Ollie, I really do," He said in a quiet voice, deflated of his anger, "I need you. I never thought twice about bottoming for you, I love having you fill me, I…" He stopped and blinked a few times trying to keep tears at bay, "I never felt so cheap in my life." A chocked sob escaped my lips and I wanted so much to hug him, hold him tight and comfort him, but I knew it wouldn't be appreciated,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you so much, I'm sorry…" I mumbled incoherently as Draco curled himself into another chair, as far as possible from me.

"Go to bed, Ollie. I think I prefer to be alone tonight." His voice was quiet and hard, no more tears, no more pain, just tiredness. I nodded, yes, alone would probably be better right now, but my Gryffindor nobility didn't allow me to go without making a final offer,

"You take the bed, I'll sleep here." Draco snorted,

"Don't be ridiculous, your sofa is barely big enough for me, you go to bed, I'll be fine." I nodded and rose from the sofa and took one last look at Draco, who refused to look at me and made my way silently to the bedroom.


	26. Iron, Lion, Dragon

Guess what I've been listening to lately…

* * *

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

"What got your pretty little knickers in a twist, sweetie?" I looked up and blinked, across from me sat Eva, looking at me in concern. I sighed; last night was bad, very bad. After I sent Oliver to his room I hardly got any sleep, both because of the thoughts swirling around my brain in an endless cycle, and because that stupid couch is the most uncomfortable thing in the entire universe. And now I sat with Eva in a small restaurant she dragged me to, and she's asking me what's wrong…

"It's Oliver." I finally confessed,

"What did he do now?"

"He's gone to see this… Therapist." I answered solemnly, digging into my pasta, but I could almost hear the smirk that crossed Eva's face, is she making fun of me? Probably, she's quite fond of doing that after all,

"Yes, I know, I recommended Yola; she's a good friend and one of the top in the business." Eva said in a bored voice, challenging my doubt of her ability to provide help for her son.

"I'm sure she is." I admonished the reprimand, who was I to question her love and care for Oliver? "It's not… Yola," I tasted the strange name on my tongue, "It's the whole… therapy thing, the idea of it."

"Oh my, you must be shitting me!" She rolled her eyes with that exclaim, "I keep forgetting you're a full." Ouch, now that was more than a trifle insulting,

"A fool?"

"Yeah, a full wizard. You people think that everything can be fixed with some bloody potion or a pill." Funny, and here I thought that was the _muggle_ way of doing things!

"That's because it can…" Eva leaned back and gave me a challenging look,

"Is that so? What sort of potion would you give to say, Oliver?" Inwardly I was fidgeting like mad, but outwards I kept my cool and collected mask, I reached for the salt without looking at Eva and said as casually as I possibly could,

"That would depend on the problem." Eva snorted loudly in disbelief and I felt my whole face burning up,

"Oh, come on don't give me this crap!" She leaned forward almost menacingly, "We both know damn well what the problem is! Your potions can only cure the symptoms not the problem itself." She declared triumphantly and I took the bait,

"Oh, and I suppose yapping about it will?"

"Far more than you imagine!" We glared at each other for a full minute, quite happily challenging one another. Eva is good at the whole glaring business, but then again, so am I. Where we not talking of Oliver I bet I could also win, but I don't feel like a glare-duel with Eva right now. So I lower my eyes and start to fiddle with my napkin. "Ok, love, what's really on your mind?" I bite my lip sigh before lifting my eyes to meet hers,

"We met Peter the other day." I whispered and she immediately bristled, her eyes narrowing in contempt and her whole frame shaking with unmasked desire to hurt someone, no, not someone- Peter. Her expression made me feel a little better,

"You met… Peter?" I nodded and watched in rapped attention as she exploded, "Fucking hell! Why didn't you say from the start? Tell me exactly what happened!" She demanded,

"We ran into him in the pub, and he insulted us." I explained somewhat meekly, I'm not even sure why,

"What did Oliver do?" Her voice was harsh and cutting and I just wanted to jump up on her and give her a big sloppy kiss.

"He tried to jump him but Dave stopped him."

"Dave was there?" I nodded, "Bullocks! I wish _I_ was there, I'd smack that stupid lying sneer off his bloody face till fucking next week!" Wow, this would have to be the first time I've heard someone's mum using so many swear words in one sentence. In fact I think it's the first time I've heard _anyone_ use so many swear words in one sentence… Eva is _cool_.

"You're not too fond of Peter, are you?" Don't preen, Malfoy, don't preen!

"Fond? Sweetie, this boy is every therapist's wet dream and every mother's worst nightmare. I could have written at least three theses on his problems. He was one banged up psycho and he messed up with Ollie's head like you wouldn't believe! I'm surprised you didn't hex his bits off!" I was a little taken back by that last accusation. I mean, it's not as if I didn't want to do just that…

"Oliver made me leave my wand at home." I said with the slightest pout that actually made Eva laugh. "Can you tell me what happened? Oliver doesn't want to talk about it…"

"Well, I don't blame him. I guess you've noticed by now that Ollie has a… strange attitude towards sex," A diplomatic way of saying he's completely round the twist you mean, or is it therapist talk for bunkers?! "Don't worry, sweetie, I'm not going to grill you over it, I hardly want to know what goes on in your bedroom." Is that why you keep barging in whenever we're trying to…? "Ollie is scorched when it comes to sex by more than one lover but Peter was by far the worst." Well, that sure makes me feel good… "I never liked Peter, not from day one. He was always too slick, too smooth, too… wrong. I don't know what Ollie found in him but he was completely enthralled by that smarmy git and wouldn't listen to anyone when it came to Peter." Yes, that sounds pretty much like my Oliver,

"Before Peter, Ollie never had any problems with topping or bottoming, he used to play by ear, as they say, go along with his current lover. But Peter… he planted the idea that bottoming is weak in Oliver's mind, while making him doing just that, mind you. I don't know how he managed it. And then, to top it all, he splits! Without a bloody word! Oh, if I could only lay my hands on that pretty boy's neck…" And then she made a twisting motion with her hands wearing a particularly wild hated expression. Now, that was a tad scary…

"Do you hate me too?" Eva seemed to snap out of her "Kill Peter" mood and gave me a slightly wounded almost kicked puppy look,

"You? How could I possibly hate you? You're adorable."

"I… he asked me to top and I yelled at him. I hit him." I closed my eyes in shame, remembering what happened last night,

"Hard?" I frowned at Eva who shrugged with a little smile, "Oh, come on dear, I'm sure it was no more than he deserved. Don't worry, love, it's a good thing."

"Hitting my boyfriend and camping on the sofa is a good thing?" I asked dubiously,

"Obviously sleeping on Ollie's sofa is _never_ a good thing, but Oliver finally starting to face his problems is. And that is _your _doing." She punctured her words with stabbing her fork in my direction.

"What? No, no, no, no… no! I didn't do anything!" I protested, you do not admit doing things when your boyfriend's mum is aiming a sharp fork at you!

"You didn't have to. The moment Ollie realized you were more than just a shag… Well, not much of a choice afterwards." I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. This is heavy stuff.

"What can I do to help Oliver?" I finally asked after rubbing my face tiredly, Eva picked out a lettuce leave and skewed it on her weapon, I mean, fork.

"Pick out the china pattern." I nearly gagged at the mouthful of water I just took and Eva had to pat my back to help me regain my breathing ability, "I'm kidding love, just be patient."

And that was it, be patient.

When I returned home Oliver hasn't come back yet, so I put the living room back to its original order and sat down on one of the armchairs to think. I realized that quite unintentionally I just pumped Eva for information about Oliver. Not that it was hard to get her to spill the beans- I mean getting Eva to talk is like insulting Potter, far too easy. But now I'm facing a dilemma, do I confess to Ollie of what his mother said? I already knew most of it, or rather guessed by his behaviour last night, but will he appreciate the fact that I was nearly going insane myself and needed someone to talk to who wasn't him?

Argh! Decisions, decisions! Who knew relationships are so complicated?

After a while I was already pacing in agitation, I have this trait for over-analysing that could defiantly send me to the closed ward of St. Mungo's if I'm not careful. I stopped myself with effort and decided to stop fussing and focus on something else. After rummaging through my things I found the perfect something- History of Magic homework. It was so dull and uninspiring I didn't even have to feel guilty about not being able to focus on one word out of the text.

I blinked up when I heard the door open and watched Oliver striding inside. He was flipping his little thing on, that machine thing the muggles use to communicate with each other, rather than doing the respectable thing and fire-call each other. **(1)** I could hear the metallic blips going and then Tonks voice, tiny and small,

"Hello?"

"Well, hello there stranger." Oliver retorted with a smile as he leaned over me to give me a welcoming kiss, before he had to pull the machine away from his ear when Tonks yelled,

"Ollieeeee! Hell, it's been _ages_!" Oliver laughed and settled comfortably on the sofa next to me, which meant I could hear the entire thing- half bloods are so weird sometimes.

"I know, you don't call, you don't write, don't you love me anymore?" He asked in a pouty voice that made Tonks draw an insulted breath,

"Twat! As it happens I had a really busy holidays, first at my mum's," Ah, dear Aunt Andromeda, wonder how she's doing… not really… "Then at Grimauld Place with the Weasleys, it was hectic!" Well, you did spend your times with Weasleys for Merlin's sake! "And then I had to work…" While she was talking Oliver gave me a pained look and a smile which I returned half heartedly, not entirely comfortable with eavesdropping to his conversation.

"Do I ever get to take you to lunch or do I have to listen to your entire unabbreviated life story over the phone?" I bit my lip and tried to pretend I'm focusing on my book rather than laugh,

"Ooh, snippy, working with kids does you a world of good, Oliver." She said in a mocking tone,

"I know! Anyway, I'm coming to pick you up tomorrow at noon from that sad little cubicle of yours."

"I'll be counting the minutes." She replied dryly,

"Oh, and make sure you're taking a long lunch, I need you to go someplace with me afterwards."

"Where?" Even through the tiny-ness of the machine I could hear Tonks' voice blooming with curiosity.

"Oh, bugger, the pizza guy's here, got to run, love, see you tomorrow." Oliver said cheerfully and flipped the machine off cutting Tonks' shrill cry of his name.

"Well, that was mean." I said without looking up at him,

"Nah, she loves the suspense. It keeps her on her toes." He snuggled closely to me and I smiled- someone's in a good mood, maybe Eva does have a point after all…

"Better on her toes than over mine." Oliver tossed his head back and laughed at that,

"Yes, she is quite clumsy," He then pierced me with a glare, "I bet it runs in the family." I flipped a page casually before answering in my best haughty voice,

"And I bet you don't want any sex tonight." This made Oliver crack up. When he finally calmed down he wrapped an arm around me and started nuzzling my neck,

"So, what are your plans for lunch tomorrow?"

"Eva said there's a new posh place she's been dying to try."

"You do realize that you've officially become one of Eva's girlfriends." He said in a serious tone, almost as if disappointed in me, "She's using you." He pressed on, and I shrugged,

"She buys me lunches and clothes, damn I feel so soiled and used." I rolled my eyes and Oliver stuck his tongue at me, which left me no alternatives, so I stuck out mine right back at him!

We snuggled close to each other and I didn't care anymore about anything else. _This_ is what life is all about, having a good snuggle with your love on a snowy afternoon.

"So, what are you reading? Another one of your kooky comic books?" I looked down at the book as if seeing it for the first time, which, truth be told, was pretty much the case.

"Try one of my kooky school assignments." I said with a deep sigh, just for the hell of it. Oliver smiled and looked over my shoulder at the text,

"Anything I can help you with?" I raised an eyebrow at him, well, that's new…

"Hmm, how well do you know your History of Magic?" Oliver gave it some thought, complete with a distant look and a finger tapping his chin, I nearly elbowed his ribs, git!

"Well, considering that I used this class to catch up on sleep and then had to explain the lot to Tonks, whose memory rivals her balance, I'd say I'm not completely pants at it." He answered proudly and I decided to ignore the little stab of jealousy that pierced me when I thought of why he needed to catch on his sleeping and gave him a bright smile. "So, what are you studying?" Oliver asked in a semi-bored tone, we both looked at the page and shrugged,

"Goblin wars!"

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

I didn't need Yola to tell me that I need to wake up and do something or I'll lose Draco, Eva already gave me a bash over that one, and informed me that even if we split, she intends to keep Draco- which led to a slightly disturbing image of her dressing up Draco in little doggy outfits and calling him Poochie. I did need Yola to finally admit to myself and out loud that Peter messed me up. I've spend so much time trying to convince myself that he didn't, that he cared for me that I refused to listen to anyone else. Even Dave's Emma exploded one day and nearly hit me over it, but she turned out to be a real bitch so who cares what she thinks.

As you can probably imagine, Goblin wars were soon discarded in favour of a lovely snogging session. I think we spent the majority of the afternoon lying on the sofa, feasting on each other; until Dave came and dragged us to the pub. A different pub. Where we could get completely sloshed (well, Dave and me, Draco decided to go on alcohol withdrawal, claiming he had a rare medical condition that didn't allow him to consume alcohol and made all the waitresses in the place swoon over him. Dave and I were nearly peeing in our pants…), our evening was a perfect opportunity to engage in a little Emma bashing, much to Dave's chagrin. I really didn't mean to be so mean to her, but hey- I wasn't actually expected to have any control of what's coming out of my mouth after six pints, right?

The next morning I woke up with a killer headache, a very sexy baritone voice and the cutest, most delicious pair of lips in the universe wrapped around my cock. Fuck, I could probably stay like that all day… with the help of a little hangover potion, that is. It wasn't until Draco reminded that we both have places to be for lunch that I even remembered there's a world outside this bed. I reluctantly got up and pulled my little angel with me to the shower. It felt so strange, like I wasn't going to see him again, which was ridiculous since I was seeing him in about three hours. But I devoured him nonetheless, because I love doing that, and I can.

I met up with Tonks at her sad little cubicle, where she was literally drowning under mountains of parchment. I swear to Merlin, I don't know how Shacklebolt allows her to work that way. We made our way to Diagon Alley, and after wondering about and bickering on what we wanted to eat, we both ended up in the "Leaky cauldron"- so much for posh cuisine… I'm not even sure why we have this argument every time we meet for lunch, because we _always_ end up at the Leaky.

We didn't have much to in the way of catch up since we already saw each other on the Yule Ball at Hogwarts but Tonks is always a fun person to be around and we never run out of topics for conversation, especially not when Fred and George Weasley decided to join us. Hell, this was just like being a seventh year again…

When the twins reluctantly had to return to their shop Tonks started bouncing in her seat, eager to go to the "mystery place" with me. For a second I contemplated taking her to the book shop or something as boring as that, just for the joke, but the truth was I did have a place I wanted to get to. So I dragged her to the outskirts of Knockturn Alley, since the main street of Diagon is far too… "Wholesome" for this type of thing. When we entered the magical tattoo shop I was afraid I might have to bring Tonks and her jaw separately back to the ministry- and try explaining _that_ to her boss.

"Ollie… what are we doing here?" She whispered cautiously, eyeing the tattoo girl with dread,

"Getting a tattoo of course."

"Not me!" She stated firmly and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring challengingly at the tattoo girl who looked far from impressed, I rolled my eyes and sighed in exasperation,

"No one asked _you_ to get one, I just want to here for moral support while _I'm _getting one."

"Oh," She said, a little deflated that wouldn't have to the chance to fight her way kicking and screaming to freedom. "Sure."

I took a deep breath and got the parchment out from my pocket. This is a little idea I've been toying with since Draco showed me his fake tattoo back on the Yule Ball. But the decision was made after I saw Yola- I needed to do something special for Draco, something that would assure him that we belong together and that I'm going to fight my demons for him, us… When I found Michael's sketch I decided to go for it. I handed to parchment to the tattoo girl, who was a true walking homage of her craft. Every visible surface of her body (and since she wasn't wearing much, there was quite a lot of it) was covered with colourful tattoos. She looked like she was wearing a skin tight shirt- which I guess she was, in a way.

She beckoned me behind a screen to a chair and asked me where I want to the tattoo, and I tried my hardest not to blush and not to look at Tonks when I told her I wanted it below the hipbone. After a few minutes fussing and huffing (mostly on Tonks' side), we managed to arrange a piece of cloth over my bits so that Tonks could come back into the 'room'- hey, Tonks and I may be best friends but not _that_ kind of friends!

First off the tattoo girl, who introduced herself as Nebula, placed an anaesthetizing spell on the area (including my bits, which was a tad frightening, to lose all feeling down there, but in retrospective I was grateful for- avoiding possible embarrassments is always a good thing!), before she laid out her tools and started working. Now, magical tattoos are made pretty much the same way as muggle tattoos, as Nebula explained while she was working, the difference was, she used charmed needles that would able to tattoo to move, once completed. Tonks was especially interested in the procedure and kept asking question after question, while trying to get a peek at the parchment, Nebula, on her part kept glaring at Tonks as if she had gone bonkers. I was just enjoying the impending girl fight and the tickling sensation which was the only thing I felt down there.

"Alright, that's done." Nebula finally said and gave the tattoo one last wipe with her cloth, conjuring a sparkling white bandage with her wand and securing it over the drawing, she smiled up at me and handed me back my trousers and pants, as Tonks made her way huffing behind the screen. "Now, you better keep it covered for at least a day so that the magic would have a chance to seal itself properly on the tat. Do not wet it and try not to scratch it. The anaesthetizing spell should last for another couple of hours and then you'll regain feeling in your privates." Well, that was quite a relief… "That'll be one Galleon and 12 Sickles, and next time… please don't bring her." She pointed her thumb to the screen and we both sniggered.

When I was decent and Tonks was allowed to rejoin us she gave us both death glares, which made me cringe a little but had absolutely no effect on Nebula. While my little cloud of cosmic gas went to get my change Tonks managed to snag the parchment and look at the drawing.

"Ooh, this is so cute; you had a tat of a lion and a dragon fucking…" She cooed sarcastically,

"They are not fucking!"

"They will be, if you leave them be."

"You're so crass, you know that?" I slapped her arm playfully,

"Well, I'm not the one consorting with celestial pricks!" She intoned and gave Nebula the brightest smile. I took my change with an apologetic smile and dragged Tonks out of the shop. We walked back to Diagon Alley and Tonks nodded her head sadly,

"You turned into such a prude since you started teaching at Hogwarts."

"Why, because I don't tell who I fuck anymore?" I retorted hotly, knowing this was exactly what she was aiming for,

"Are you still fucking? You keep telling me that you don't fuck anymore."

"I never said I don't fuck, I just… You know what? Forget it!" Stupid bint, stupid conversation! I need to get home to Draco and give him his little gift… Or at least tell him about it, since I have to keep it covered for the next couple of days…

"Ok, ok, relax, what are you getting all upset for?" She asked somewhat suspiciously, in that annoying righteous voice of hers,

"I'm just sick of you implying that I'm a tart."

"Well, aren't you?" I gaped at her in disbelief, bugger me, she's my best friend, she should be supportive not criticizing me!

"No!… Not anymore," I answered haughtily, "I'll have you know that I have a boyfriend!" And just there, right there, that was my biggest downfall. Thank a bunch Tonks!

"Really, who?"

"None of your business!" Too little, too late. Stupid, stupid me! I should have known she was like a hound, once she found the fox no one would be able to prey her jaws from its neck.

"Gods, Ollie, before you couldn't wait to tell me who you're shagging and now that you have a 'boyfriend'," Hell, she was even using air-quotes… "You won't tell me who it is! What is he really young or something?" I crossed my arms and tried not to roll my eyes as she gasped in shock, "You're buggering one of your students!" Now, of course, it was my turn to look revolted,

"Fuck, No! I teach the firsties and secondies!" I nearly yelled, my stomach turning by the mere thought,

"Ok, fine, so he's not _your_ student, but he is _a _student!" Thank you Auror Sherlock Holms! Did you come up with that conclusion all by yourself? Honestly! "He is a student, that… Dragon of yours…" Oops… and double oops when I saw how wide her eyes opened at her own deduction. I bit my lip and watched the storm brewing with fascination and dread, "Oh. My. Gods! Oliver Wood, you are buggering…" And at that point the unthinkable happened, for the first time in her life Nymphadora Artemis Tonks was left bereft of words. So I took pity on her,

"Yes, I am, happy now?"

"Happy? Happy?! Are you bloody mad? You're using my only cousin as your fucking sex toy!" Ouch.

"He is not my sex toy, you crazy hag! He's my boyfriend and I happen to love him very much!"

"Oh, please, like you would even know what love means!" It barely downed on me that we were standing in the middle of a busy street, hands over hips, glaring at each other furiously, while all around us people tried to avoid the path of doom.

"I don't need this, I'm off." I told her and just apparated home. Of course I should have known better than to assume this was over, and before I even had a chance to change the wards, there she was, still with hands on her hips, still looking menacing, only now in the middle of my living room.

"What the hell is your problem, Tonks?" I asked angrily, ready to physically and bodily throw her out of my house. But before she could lash out on yet another rampage of sanctimonious righteousness the door opened and in sauntered my very-pleased-with-themselves looking boyfriend and mother, laden with shopping bags and laughing at something. The second Draco's eyes met Tonks' they both turned to face each other and glare,

"What are _you_ doing here?" They cried out in unison and I caught Eva's overly amused look.

"Fuck, Wood, you even brought him here? Is that why you ignored me all week?"

"Excuse me? I was not the one ignoring!" I stammered with every bit of wounded pride I had left.

"Hello Tonks love, how have you been, sweetie?" Eva asked with a smile that could blind bats. I could tell by her face that she wished she had a camcorder at her hands right now and that made me want to punch her, but she is my mother and that would be wrong, plus Eva is known for her dirty fighting... Tonks turned to Eva like she only noticed her presence in the room, angling to close on her,

"Did you know about this?"

"About what?" Eva was the picture of innocence, too bad everyone present knew she was getting her kicks off this.

"That you son is shagging a minor!"

"Draco is going to be 18 soon. He's an adult according to _your_ laws."

"Hardly the point! He's still in school!" Tonks was shouting, face turning steadily redder and I started fidgeting, well, she does have a point about Draco still being in school and all but that doesn't mean I'm giving him up. The only problem might be her big mouth shooting off and both mine and Draco's life ruined…

"Are you upset that I'm still in school or that Oliver didn't tell you about me before now?" We all turned to look at Draco, who stayed silent while Tonks was blowing her top off,

"Draco, can't you see how wrong this is?" She was nearly pleading now,

"Why? I'm happy, Oliver's happy, _no one_ in school needs to know about this." He said with a clear warning in his voice, and Tonks tossed her hands up in the air in a clear sign of desperation,

"Am I the only one who sees how wrong this is? Eva, help me here!"

"You're overreacting." Tonks gave Eva a death glare and I could just hug my mother, and I bet Draco felt that way too, "Draco's being doing a world of good to my Ollie and I don't see why you're so upset over it. Yes, Draco is younger, but not by much."

"Did you know that Oliver just had a tattoo of a lion and dragon to symbolize the two of them?" Great, ruin my present why don't you! Some best friend _you_ are! I shot the pleased and surprised Draco half a smile,

"Draco got his nipple pierced for Oliver." And that was my cue to look like someone just told me that I've found the golden ticket to the chocolate factory. "Oopsie, me and me big gob…" Eva and her big gob are well known in at least two continents, possibly three. "Come on Tonksy love, let's leave those two little love birds alone." With that she linked her arm with the shocked Tonks and led her out of the door smiling her biggest smile at both of us before the door shut behind her. Draco and I gazed at each other for a couple of stunned moments before what Eva and Tonks said finally sank in and we moved towards each other, meeting half way in an intense hug and kiss.

"Did you really get your nipple pierced for me?" I asked my devilishly cute boyfriend,

"Well, not just for you… I expect to get something out of this too you know."

"Wait, that wasn't one of Eva's silly scams, was it?" I asked suspiciously, I know my mother!

"No, why would your mother talk me into piercing my nipple?" He asked incredulously and I cocked an eyebrow at him, do you _really_ need to ask?

"She could, you know, she did it to me…" I couldn't help but smile at the way his eyes grew wide and his jaw slack,

"She got you to pierce your…?"

"Ear, yes, back when I was fifteen. My father said I looked like a ponce, turned out he was right." I said in a light tone, gods I hate my father sometimes… well, most of the time, but at least I don't have to think about the git too often.

"But you don't have an earring." Well observed Watson, you and Tonks should go into business together.

"Nope, took it off after _that_ night…" It's funny how my first night turned to be _that_ night between Draco and me. Never bothered me before, and never bothered any of my previous fucks.

"Why?" I shrugged,

"Made me look like ponce." There was a pregnant silence between us that I didn't like at all, and desperately needed to be broken,

"So, did you really tattoo the sketch?"

"Yes I did." Draco drew closer and purred seductively,

"Can I see it?" I tightened my arms around him, and kissed the tip of his nose,

"No, sorry mate, the tat girl said I should keep it covered for a day or two. Can I see yours?"

"No, piercing guy said the same thing."

"Damn." Draco nodded his agreement. We stood in the middle of the living room for a couple of minutes just holding each other, figuring what would be the best way to proceed.

"Does it hurt?" I shook my head,

"No, Nebula did a wicked anaesthetizing spell so I didn't feel a thing."

"Your tattoo girl was named Nebula?" I nodded with a shrug; hey I didn't choose her name… "Well, my guy was named Rocky, he said it was from a movie or something, and he had so many piercing I thought his lips would fall off." Rocky… How novel.

"Was he a blond?" Draco looked up in amazement,

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm a psychic…" I told him with a sweet smile,

"More like a psycho."

"Hey!" I swatted his cute bum and he wriggled his way out of my arms and dashed laughing to the bedroom, leading me on a merry chase.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

At the risk of sounding like a complete airhead fourteen years old bint- Weehee! My boyfriend got a tat for me…

I feel so debauched about the whole nipple ring thing, but this is dead cool. Naturally I couldn't go for something flashier, like a tongue stud as Rocky suggested because if my father would get word of it he'll probably string me from that said stud, but nipple is somewhat safe, confidential even- I mean no one would know about it unless I was naked and a simple glamour could take care of even that so basically the only person who would know of it would be Ollie, as is right. And maybe Pansy, if she's really good and I choose to tell her. And of course Tonks… I should probably owl her to keep her big trap shot, or better yet, get Oliver to do that.

"So, since it's the last night of holidays, I thought we'd try something… a little different…" Oliver's arms snuck around my waist and he his chin was propped on my shoulder,

"Like what? Tie me upside down from the ceiling and whack me?" Oliver spun me in his arms, looking properly disgusted,

"No! I'm not Filch, you little pervert." I grinned cheekily at him and he swatted me again, "Strip." He told me before he stepped back to do the same. I took my time with my clothing, not wanting to disrupt the bandages on my chest, and by the time I turned towards the bed I found there was a big mirror hanging over it. Well, it wasn't a real mirror, more like a reflective charm but it showed the room nonetheless.

"What's this?" Oliver turned to me and held out his hand, I took it without hesitation and he brought me close to him. I was eyeing the mirror with dread, what was Oliver planning to do with it?

"A mirror, nothing more, but if you turn this way, it will show you your dreams." **(2)**

"What?" Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes,

"Nothing, hop on the bed." I did as I was told and climbed the bed, sitting on my haunches with my back securely towards the mirror. I had absolutely no desire to watch myself naked, especially when half my chest was covered with a white patch. A white patch to match the one Oliver had on his upper thigh.

"Will you look at us? We look like a pair of casualties from the trenches." He said happily and again I had to blink in confusion at Oliver's colourful world of metaphors that were no doubt muggle. I gave Oliver a stern look to let him know his supposed cunning wit isn't in fact, cunning or much of a wit.

Oliver, never one to be abashed by looks (denseness of Gryffindors is truly an amazing thing), decided to shut me up and did so oh so wonderfully, kissing me soundly. I tried to drag him back to lay on the bed but he wouldn't let me, when he pulled back he whispered huskily,

"Turn around." I raised an eyebrow in question, why on earth would I want to do that? "Please, lovely, I want to try something new. Do you trust me?" Oh now that's just not fair! Not with the big brown puppy dog eyes begging me for attention. How can someone say no to that? I nodded demurely and turned around, trying my best not to look at my reflection. Not that I'm avert to looking at mirrors, in fact, most of my friends claim that mirrors are my biggest love, but there is a difference between preening before a mirror when you have your full kit on and when your naked, about to have sex and looking like a war casualty.

"Do we have to keep the bloody mirror?" I asked as Oliver started kissing and nibbling my shoulder which gave me an terrific opportunity to lean my head back and close my eyes,

"Why, don't you want to see yourself while we shag?"

"Hardly." Oliver lifted his eyebrow and gave me a little sultry smile,

"Do you know how gorgeous you are when we're making love?" The way his voice was purring softly made me both blush with embarrassment from his words and harden instantly. "Look, I just want to try something new, but if the mirror is making you too uncomfortable than I'll take it off." I chewed my lip for a moment, trying very hard to get my thoughts under control with the sight of Oliver naked in front of me, on the one hand- I could see this offer for what it was, Oliver was finally facing his demons and doing an effort for me, so I might as well do a bit of an effort of him. On the other hand- I really don't want to know what I look like when we're having sex…

"No, its ok, you can leave it. Where do you want me?" Instead of an answer Oliver gently spun me around and made me face that damn mirror again. But I wasn't going to complain; I just ducked my head coyly and looked at my boyfriend from under my fringe, waiting for him to finish arranging the scene.

"Put your hands on the headboard and spread your knees." Ok, I think I see where this is going, me facing the wall, on my knees and Oliver behind me, gushing hot breath over my skin making me shiver and moan softly… I could live with that, no problem.

Oliver and his warm ghosting breath started at my shoulders and went down slowly; tracing my spine with scorching hot tongue that made me shiver and moan like a little wanton slut which Oliver seemed to like very much. His wicked tongue licked its way down my back until it reached my bum, where it sank into my cleft. I felt myself going rigid almost at once, last time Oliver did this to me (I discovered it was called rimming, don't you just love that _everything_ has its proper name?) it felt good, especially combined with the force of the water pelting down my back in the shower but now- it just felt weird. I tried to fight the urge to squirm away; I guess Oliver isn't the only one with issues around here…

"Ollie, please stop." I pleaded at last and pulled away from him, crawling to the other side of the bed and curling into myself there, feeling like a complete jerk. Oliver sat on his haunches and looked at me, lips glossing with saliva, a reminder of what he was doing a minute ago. I didn't dare to meet his eyes because I knew he'd be dead disappointed in me, but I couldn't help it- I didn't want this.

"Draco?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered, why does it feel like these are the words we use the most? It shouldn't be this way, but somehow we always end up apologizing to one another and I hate that, I don't want to have to say it, or hear it. He flopped on the bed next to me and I opened one eye cautiously and peered at him. Oliver was looking slightly dejected, but oddly relieved.

"Don't be sorry. I guess tonight isn't the best time to shag. I mean, look at us…" he gestured between us and I felt the smile tugging at the edges of my lips. Yes, look at us, two boys, two patches. I moved towards Oliver and rested my head on his shoulder, snuggling and basking in his body warmth. This was much better the mirrors and rims and such like.

"It's a bit shame though, it being our last night and all." I lamented softly, "As of tomorrow we're going to have to go back to meeting on weekends and hiding away…" This was just unfair. And cruel. And totally depressing.

"Please don't remind me… Having to ride hours and hours on that bloody train and getting nothing at the end of it."

"You have a choice, you could just floo to Hogwarts from the Leaky Cauldron!" I told him, he really doesn't have a right to mope.

"Hell no! I much rather have my chances with that rickety old train!" Oliver declared with such firmness that made me smile,

"Why?"

"I hate to floo!" He said in an isn't-it-obvious kind of tone, "I have floo-phobia."

"You have what?"

"Floo-phobia, it's an acute fear of floo." He explained and I felt my face growing red from repressed laugh,

"It has a name?"

"No, that's how I call it." He said rather smugly, and I had to wipe tears from my eyes,

"How can you hate floo? I remember the first time I flooed on my own. I was six and I went from the library to the drawing room in the manor, it was brilliant!" I can still remember my mother's shining face and huge smile when she saw me emerging from the grate, all covered in soot and smiling like a Cheshire cat. It was one of the few times I remember that I got a hug from my father.

"The first time I flooed was when I was eleven, going to Diagon Alley to pick up my school supplies." Oliver said in a solemn voice, "I ended up being sick all over the hearth at the Leaky."

"Oh, you poor thing." I cooed in sympathy.

"Yeah, my father nearly died of mortification. He wouldn't talk to me for three weeks after that."

"Bullocks, that's harsh." Oliver shrugged,

"Yes, well, Eva wouldn't let him raise a hand or a wand at me so silence treatment was his punishment of choice. It was actually worse than spanking, because at least with a spank it was over and done with right there and then."

"What's the longest he'd gone without talking to you?"

"Six months. That was when he found out that I'm a fag, right before he left." Ouch, six bloody months… sure I sometimes have my disagreements with my father but having him giving me the cold shoulder… for six whole months? That'll be really bad.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I never had a good relationship with my father. It was Eva he always wanted, not me." Oliver said it so casually, so carelessly and it stung even more, because I know he's still hurting over it. Rejection is never easy.

"But still, he's your father, you're his son!" Oliver snorted in derision,

"Some son I turned out to be…" I opened my mouth to object to that untrue observation when Oliver rose to his elbow and gave me a look to silence me, "Oh, come on lovely, you know better than me that according to wizarding laws, I'm a bastard. My father cannot place me as heir; no respectable pure-blood family will take me as a son-in-low…"

"So basically you gave up on marriage?" Please say no…

"Never been an issue for me, who would I marry? Some nameless fuck in a club's dark room? _Peter_?" Ew, no!

"Eva doesn't like Peter much." I blurted without thinking, Oliver chuckled,

"That, lovely, is the understatement of the century. Eva loathes Peter! Every time she met him she used to get this mad, maniacal gleam in her eyes that said "I'd love to smack your silly face seven ways to Sunday" or it could have been "I'd love to tie you to my therapist couch and make you spill all your darkest secrets", it was a little hard to tell with Eva."

"Yes, she did say he was every therapist's wet dream." At that Oliver slumped back on the bed, laughing his head off,

"You wanna know the best bit? She said it to Peter too."

"She said I was adorable." I said with a little blush, I don't know why- the only reason I could think of was to set myself as far apart from Peter as possible, and probably to gloat a little,

"And she's absolutely right, you are adorable." I couldn't help but smile, I love compliments, I can't really help myself. I snuggled closer to Oliver and rested my head over his shoulder,

"Night love." I whispered with a soft smile. Oliver reached for his wand and turned off the lights and tucking us both properly before wrapping his arms around me.

"Night."

* * *

1- Apparently Draco is holding some personal grudge against cell phones… Don't ask my why. 

2- That will teach you Oliver to try and movie-quote with purebloods… The slightly askew quote is of course from the "Labyrinth".

**A/N:** I have a feeling I've been watching too much "Brainiac"… I'm learning heaps of new cool British curse words…

I'm sorry this chapter is so long; the guys just started to chat and wouldn't shut it! (And to think this was supposed to be a simple fic, just a bit of fluff on the side…).

Well, that was the end of the holidays. Next time on "Nothing as it seems"- The boys go back to school.


	27. The Hogwarts Express

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

Shit, shit, shit! I knew I forgot to do something last night! And unfortunately it was the most important thing- set the alarm…

Draco and I had literally jumped out of bed and scrambled to get ready and get to the King's Cross station in time, Fuck, Bullocks and hell! The only good thing is that we packed our stuff the day before last so that we didn't have to start doing all that now. We didn't even have time to catch breakfast before we flew out of the door and hailed a taxicab to take us to the station.

We managed to reach there, looking dishevelled and sleep deprived with less than five minutes to spare and I barely managed to give Draco a kiss before shoving him through the wall between platforms nine and ten. I took a few seconds to compose myself before following him in.

Platform 9 ¾ was busy as usual, full of rushing people, while the big scarlet engine was blowing clouds of thick grey smoke. If I didn't know better I'd probably feel like my first year all over again- I was nearly late then too, but not through a fault of mine, Eva insisted we buy new socks for me on the way over.

"Oliver? Is that you?" I turned around in surprise to see who would be talking to me and saw the telltale red head heading my way- Molly Weasley. A good thing about the Weasleys- they could never lose one another in a busy crowd, not with that flaming hair of theirs.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." I greeted her warmly, smiling broadly, it's been a while since I've last seen her but she's always a face I'm happy to encounter.

"Hello, dear," She hugged me tight when she reached me, Arthur lining up behind her for his turn of a hug, "How was your holiday? How come we didn't see you at Christmas, I thought you'd come with Tonks?" she jabbed her finger in my chest in admonishment,

"Yes, well, I spent Christmas Eve in Glasgow."

"That's so nice of you. How is your dear mother?" Molly has met Eva a couple of times and they took an instant liking to each other, needless to say both me and the Weasley twins found it quite terrifying,

"Mad as usual." Molly smiled and slapped my arm playfully, "After I came back to London I've been quite busy, Molly, I'm sorry I didn't have time to drop by." Not a complete lie, not an entire truth either…

"It's quite alright son, Molly still like to think that all her kids are perpetually twelve." Arthur said good-naturally, "She refuses to accept the fact that her loved ones are growing up and moving on to do other things in their lives." I smiled and Molly rolled her eyes. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds and I tried to think of a proper way to say my goodbyes and board the train before the really awkward questions would begin,

"Oliver, have you by any chance…" Damn, too late. Molly was fidgeting on the spot and Arthur looked uncomfortable and I just tried to keep my face blank and repeated in my head, 'Don't ask about Charlie, Don't ask about Charlie',

"Molly, please drop it." Arthur pleaded and I saw the look they exchanged and wished I did took the floo at the Leaky, somehow suffering from a full blown panic-attack over the spinning of the floo seemed less terrifying than facing whatever Molly had in store for me at the moment,

"I can't Arthur, I need to know. He hasn't kept in touch with Tonks, maybe he wrote Oliver, or..." Damn, I wish she _was_ talking about Charlie… Oh, hell this is worse than I expected, and with a train to catch in less than a minute, this was _really _not the time to discuss the 'black sheep' of the Weasley family.

"I'm so sorry Molly. I haven't had any contact with Percy since we left school."

"Well, I just thought… You two used to be such good friends…" She dabbed her eyes in her handkerchief and I felt even lower, because Percy and I weren't in fact the best of friends, but seeing his mum crying like that made me want to track him down and punch some sense into his thick head.

"Molly, stop. I'm sorry Oliver, don't mind her. You best go on board before the train leaves without you." Arthur said and placed a consoling hand on his wife's shoulder. I gave him a tight smile and after a brief squeeze of Molly's other shoulder I practically ran to board the train before it left.

I wobbled my way through the train as it jolted and shook around me, trying to find a relatively empty compartment to sit down and wallow in my misery of how lousy this day is. Luckily for me the last compartment was empty and I could sit by the window and look out to see the train leaving London in a blur of grey. I felt really bad for Mrs. Weasley, she's an amazing woman and a very doting mother and she doesn't deserve this kind of treatment from any of her sons, no matter what his political opinions are.

"Hey there, care for some company?" I lifted my head to see Harry standing at the door of the compartment, looking a little lost,

"Sure, come on in." He did, trying his best to keep his balance and smiling sheepishly at me before he managed to slump gracelessly onto the seat opposite me.

"You look a little down, bad holiday?" He asked conversationally and I pulled out of my dark reverie,

"No, not at all… It's just that Molly caught me on the platform, to ask about Percy." I answered solemnly, and Harry gave me a sad, understanding smile,

"Yeah, she's been harping on in the entire holiday." Well, now I'm extra glad I didn't go the Burrow…

"Poor woman." We both nodded, a slow pause stretching between us. "So, what's new? How come you're alone?" I asked, just to break the tension, I really don't want to think about Percy and Molly right now.

"Nothing's new. Ron and Hermione are on the prefects' carriage." He explained. The prefects' carriage, of course… Draco is currently there, most likely brewing a fight with Ron.

"Right, I forgot she's Head Girl." Harry gaped in mock surprise, green eyes going wide,

"How ever did you manage to forget that? She could practically blind people with that badge of hers." I laughed at his antics, because that was just the way Percy behaved when he got his Head Boy badge, driving us all insane.

"So, what's new from the last time we spoke? I didn't get the chance to talk to you before the holidays. Heard you're dating the young Weasley girl. I take it the wolf is out of the picture?" I said slyly and watched amused as Harry's cheeks turned from ivory to pink to bright red in a space of three seconds. This is going to be fun.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said with a brave attempt of nonchalance, "Lupin was never _in_ the picture, he's a teacher!" And dating teachers is a bad thing… Hear that Draco?

"Yes, well, it's quite a leap of faith from fancying your male teacher to your best friend's little sister." Harry sighed deep and morosely,

"It's more complicated than that. Ginny is… She's a good friend and a great girl…" He added hastily, as if I doubted his words,

"But not girlfriend material?" I ventured a guess,

"Oh, she's complete girlfriend material; I think the problem is me." Yes she is, and yes, you're probably right.

"Why?"

"Something happened, a week before the Yule Ball. I…" He flushed red again and I fought hard to keep a straight face, gods but this boy is entertaining. "I kissed someone." He finished with a gulp and didn't dare to look me in the eyes.

"I'll hazard a wild guess that this someone was a boy?" Gods sometimes I sound just like Eva… Spooky.

"Not just a boy, Michael Corner." Wait, I know that name… OH… damn.

"That Ravenclaw boy?" Harry nodded,

"So, what's the problem? He's cute." And getting cuter the furthest he keeps away from my Draco.

"He's also Ginny's ex." Ooh, plot thickens. Nice. I could feel the little Rita Skeeter in me raising her head, primping her blond curls and sharpening her nails, Quick-Quotes-Quill on the ready,

"I see."

"Exactly." This is just so like Harry to get himself messed up with a relationship that will ruin him because of his own ingrained honour and integrity. Sometimes I think that Draco does have a point about us Gryffindors.

"Did you like it?" Harry raised his head in confusion, "Kissing him, I mean." He shrugged and blushed again.

"Yes… but… I freaked out." He started twiddling his fingers together nervously and I swallowed the urge to break his hands apart because this was driving me a little crazy, "I mean I bloody ran away! Some Gryffindor I turned out to be." He finished lamely with a little sniff in his voice, which was my cue to slip into an "older, wiser mentor" role and reassure him,

"That's bullocks! You just discovered your attraction to the male physic that could be quite terrifying."

"Was it terrifying for you?" Not playing fair here, Potter!

"I never found girls even remotely attractive; I always knew I liked blokes." At that Harry slumped even lower in his seat and heaved a great sigh of defeat,

"What am I going to do?" He nearly wailed, and I really took pity of him, he shouldn't have to deal with this sort of thing, on top of what he's already dealing with just by being Harry Potter,

"Do you want him? More than you want her?" I asked tenderly and Harry shifted his gaze, looking out of the window for a while before answering,

"I don't know. I think I do, but I completely bollixed things with Michael."

"Are you sure?" Harry looked at me like I was demented or something, which I knew he would but it didn't make it any less funny,

"I ran away, I bolted!" He explained in a sort of "are you shitting with me?" kind of voice,

"Did you initiate the kiss and then ran away?"

"Hmm, not exactly… He kissed me first but then I plunged in for the 'actual kiss'."

"So, basically you never thought of kissing him on your own." Harry gave this some consideration before answering slowly,

"No, not really."

"Than he's probably still interested." I said with a wide smile. Boy, this match-making thing is quite fun! Perhaps I should go into it full time.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" We both looked up to see the smiling face of Ginny Weasley poking through the door of the carriage. I couldn't really help myself and stole a little glance at Harry, finding his expression bordering on terrified. "Harry, I've been looking for you all over the train!" She declared somewhat accusingly and I found the perfect excuse to bolt.

"Well, kids, I'll leave you to it than, shall I?" I studiously avoided the plea in Harry's eyes, sorry mate, you're going to have to face the music at some point… better do it quick and painless. "I'm off to… stretch my legs." I informed Ginny with a brilliant smile that left her slightly red and exited the carriage as quickly as I could. Phew, dodged that proverbial bludger unscathed.

I walked down the corridor trying to figure out what to do next, now that I've been so thoroughly kicked out of my seat- and through my own doing no less. I wanted to go see where Draco was but I couldn't very well bounce into one of the Slytherin carriages and tell him to step out for a little word, or could I?...

"You look lost; need a prefect to show you back to your seat?" I turned to face the person I've just been thinking of- wonder if I could recreate the success by thinking of a long-term lucrative Quidditch contract.

"That would depend on the sort of seat you're talking about." I told him with a slight smirk and a suggestive eye roll, Draco didn't seem all that impressed,

"I saw you had a little run in with a Weasley down at the station," He gave me a pitying look, "How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad." I admitted before I could fully process his not-so-hidden agenda,

"I bet it was- associating with Weasleys would do that for you."

"No, she was just asking about…" I bit my lip and sighed, not the right person to talk to about this sort of thing, "What say you and me duck into one of the loos and…"

"No." I blinked a couple of times,

"You don't even know what I was about to suggest."

"Because it's so hard to read your seedy little mind," He said with an eye roll of his own, this one albeit more exasperated, "I'm not getting into those shoe boxes they call the loo here even if I actually need to go for a pee, so you can rest assure that I will not go into those damn places for other… things."

"Draco, are you afraid of closed spaces?" I asked with an amused tone,

"I'm not afraid, mister floo-phobia! I just don't like them." He said haughtily and I nodded trying to hide my smile, "Oh, sod it you prick." He cried and turned on his heel and left, back straight and head held high, the sound of my laughter echoing in the corridor around us.

"Hi, Oliver, what's so funny?" I turned to see Hermione at drawing closer at my side, Harry was right; her badge _is_ quite shiny…

"Nothing. How have you been?" I asked and she smiled wistfully,

"Oh, just splendid. Terry and I spent the holidays in France with his family, it was brilliant." Well, the girl can have fun, who knew… Before we had a chance to continue our lovely little chat a red blur crossed the corridor, sobbing and disappearing in the nearby loo. Hermione looked mightily upset over that and even more so when she saw the guilty looking, slump-shoulders figure of Harry standing in the carriage door at the end of the corridor.

"What the hell?" She wondered aloud and I bit my lip, what mess did the boy-who-couldn't-handle-simple-situations got himself into now?

"You go talk to the Weasley girl and I'll sort out Harry, alright?" I asked Hermione brightly and left her standing there before she could come up with a better plan.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

I walked into the carriage that held my friends, and before I had time to even say hello, I found myself with an armful of Pansy,

"Draco! How were you holidays, you must tell me _everything_!" she said with a significant widening of her eyes, and I know I would tell her everything, but not right now- not when what looked like half our Slytherin year was sitting around us.

"It was alright." I said with a shrug and a look that promised her pain if she didn't get the hint right away,

"Just alright? Didn't you spend it with your parents? At this place you go to every year?" To Pansy's credit I can say it was a brave attempt to make up for her quick mouth, but then again, she was always such a disastrous actress, it always fell on me to clear up after her blunders,

"You mean Switzerland? No, I didn't." She gave me half a smile and pulled me to sit beside her; Blaise looked up from his book and gave me a curious look,

"Why didn't you go skiing this year?"

"I had a little… argument with my parents. They left me home alone for the holidays as punishment. No magic." I added for extra pity.

"Damn, man that's cruel."

"Yeah, well. It wasn't all bad, you know, I had a lot of time to… ponder." I said and wondered what I would have done if I really had to stay behind in the manor all alone.

"Is that the Malfoy diplomatic talk for excruciatingly boring?" He asked with a small smile and I gave him half a shrug, let him decide what that meant. From there the conversation turned to the others holidays and I just sat and stared out of the window. I hate this, I really do. I don't want to have to hide the thing that makes me happiest in the world. But I can't tell everyone either- for Oliver's as well for my sake. I have to wait another six long months before there is a slight chance of revealing the truth, and who knows what will happen in six months.

I didn't notice what was going around me until the lights of the train flicked on and I found myself staring at my own reflection in the window. I didn't want to see myself, not naked on Oliver's bed and not like that in the window. I turned my gaze and my eyes met Pansy's, she gave me a small smile which I barely managed to return and she leaned forward and squeezed my hand. Maybe things aren't going to be so bad after all.

When we finally arrived to Hogsmead I tried to find Oliver over the heads of the crowd. He was standing and talking quietly with Potter, while Potter's little cronies stood by sulking. I didn't really care what was wrong; those were Gryffindors for heaven's sake- they're probably just upset that their St. Potter didn't manage to save anyone from mortal danger on the way over here.

I gave him a little smile when I finally caught his eye but before I could do more Pansy showed up by my side and grabbed my arm, dragging me behind her towards the horseless carriages. The ride to the castle was a quiet one, sitting in the stuffed dark carriage with Crabbe and Goyle. I knew that she was bursting to pump me for every bit of information she could lay her little greedy paws on but I wasn't going to make it easy on her, it'll be a good lesson in self-control for her.

In fact, I was quite amazed by the way Pansy managed to keep herself together and not explode and blur something inappropriate out throughout dinner. It's been nearly five hours since we first saw each other on the train and still she couldn't find a minute to corner me alone, but I could see in her eyes that the hour drew near and that both amused and scared me. Not that I had any problem about telling her things, but knowing her, I'd have to tell her things I didn't really intended to.

"Draco!" Yep, time to face the music. I turned around and leaned against the corridor wall, waiting for the bouncing menace to catch up with me. We were heading for the dungeons and I took my time with it, preferring to have the Pansy talk anywhere but our common room. "Draco, darling, how was your holidays?" She panted when she finally caught up with me.

"I already told you, it was fine." I answered with a cheeky smile, I don't know if it's some sadist thing in me or just cruelty but I just love to see Pansy squirming when she's trying to get me to talk, she's just too easy to work.

"Very funny Malfoy, spill!" She demanded with an impatient tap of her foot,

"It was the best time I've ever had." I confessed quietly and her eyes lit up like a "Lumos" spell.

"Tell me everything."

"No."

"Why not?" She pouted, "I would have told you, you know that." She tried to bat her eyelashes and cute herself up for me- considering the fact she wanted to hear how I spent my holidays with my _gay_ boyfriend, I found her antics a little misplaced, but entertaining nonetheless.

"Pansy, this is private stuff, not something I'd spew to just anyone."

"You are one evil bastard, Draco Alexander Malfoy!" She cried out, completely outraged. She even started to hyperventilate, and I decided to take pity on her when she decided to give up, "Oh, go to hell, Malfoy!" She snarled venomously,

"Blow me, Parkinson." I retorted calmly and she took the bait,

"No, thanks, I rather leave this job to your dear boyfriend!" And at that point karma came back to bite me in the arse in the shape of Theodore Nott and Malcolm Baddock who just turned to corner and stopped dead on their tracks at hearing Pansy's last words. Pansy looked torn between mortification and laughter and I vowed to tell her anything she wanted if she'd do something to fix things, right now! "Just fuck off!" She screamed and slapped me hard on the face. I blinked in shock and by the time I regained my composure she was already gone, no doubt to crack up with laughter in private, and the only ones left in the corridor were me and Theodore and Malcolm.

"Bitch!" I cried at the general direction the Slytherin dorms were, hoping this was the direction she headed and I'm not making a complete idiot of myself here,

"Ouch, you must have really pissed her off to get the fag profanities." Theodore said with an amused smirk, the little bugger always got off from seeing people fight,

"She's a crazy… cunt." I'm sorry Pansy…

"A crazy cunt with a pair of knockers to die for." Theodore supplied and I nearly slapped him,

"Hey, watch it! She's still my best friend, you jerk!"

"Ooh, touchy!" He snarled and left with Malcolm in toe, looking royally pissed. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. Damn, that was close. I don't mind people knowing that I'm gay, as long as they're the right people and Theodore Nott is most defiantly _not_ the right people. If he'll ever find out he'll try to blackmail me for all I'm worth, and that is just unacceptable. After regaining feeling in my wobbly legs I pushed myself off the wall and headed to the Slytherin territory. The common room was full of people, all chatting happily and exchanging holiday stories. I crossed the room and headed straight for my room, I knew that Pansy would come to look for me there and thus I decided to go wait for her. And indeed, I hardly had time to lie down on my bed when a tentative knock was heard and her dark head popped around the door,

"Are you alone?"

"Yes." Pansy flew into the room and jumped on my bed without further qualms,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She began her frantic apology, hands clasped together; "I didn't mean to out you like that." I gave her half a smile,

"It's ok; he thought you were just royally pissed." I informed her, and decided to make a few amendments, "By the way, I might have called you some less than favourable names… Oh, and Theo thinks you have great breasts." I finished and Pansy, vain little tyke she is, completely ignored my half hearted attempt to apologize,

"Well, he's absolutely right, they are great. Don't you agree?" She pulled her blouse tight over said breasts puffing her chest proudly and I rolled my eyes,

"Humph." Pansy let out a ringing laughter,

"So are you still mad at me?"

"No, we're cool." Pansy settled herself more comfortably on my bed and propped her elbows on her crossed knees,

"Good, because you know, I really meant it, leaving the blowjobs to Oliver."

"And I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart." I told her regally.

"Oh you do, do you? You've never received a blowjob from me. I'll have you know my skills are legendary!" she tossed her hair back and raised her pointy nose in the air,

"I bet they are, you little tart." At that Pansy tackled me back towards the bed and attacked my ribs with her wicked fingers, a favourite punishment of hers- knowing just how ticklish I am she will take advantage of the fact whenever she could. Unfortunately this time I had something to hide, but I wasn't quick enough before she accidentally touched my chest and I hissed in surprise. Pansy raised an inquiring eyebrow,

"What's that?" I swallowed and tried to feign nonchalance, without much success,

"Nothing."

"Liar." She said gleefully and before I could so much as say a word she simply ripped my shirt open. Shit and I thought it would be a good idea to take off the bandages in the train over here. Pansy's eyes went comically wide and she sat back on her haunches and gaped at me,

"Oh, sweet mother of Merlin, you have a…" I tried to hold back my smile at her evident shock, because really, it was too amusing for words, "You… You… Does it hurt?" She reached a tentative hand and I slapped it away,

"Only when you're manhandling me!" I tried to push her off me but she wouldn't budge,

"Does Oliver know?" She did not just ask that…

"Of course he does. He happens to like it. Very much." Well, at least I hope he will, once he saw the actual ring, rather than a blank sheet of white.

"I bet he does." She said with a devious smile, "This is so sexy." I smiled wide in return, I know! But then Pansy did the last thing I expected her to do- the bloody wench leaned forward and actually sucked in the bloody ring into her mouth. Oh, Merlin, I think I just died in mortification; this is so not fair, this is supposed to be Ollie's job!

"Holy fuck, what the hell is wrong with you woman?" I yelled and gave her a rather vicious shove, "Get off me!"

"Shit, you totally got hard on it!" She exclaimed with shining eyes and I felt like my head might burst in flame,

"Did not!" I cried but it was too late, and by Merlin's beard this was so much more humiliating because I _was _getting hard, but my best friend no less. Someone just kill me now!

"I've cured you!" Pansy cried out and gave a loud whoop before she collapsed and started giggling madly. I pulled the shards of my shirt, covering myself and scrambling as far as possible away from her, murmuring under my breath,

"Daft wench."

Pansy seemed to sober up when she saw how humiliated I was and tried to pull herself together, though her eyes were still dancing in amusement.

"When did you get it?"

"Last day of the holidays." She reached over to punch me in the shoulder,

"Why didn't you tell me?" She accused in a wounded tone,

"Because it's not for you!"

"Really?" She snorted and I blinked at her with indignation, "What did Oliver get for you?" I let a small satisfied smile to grace my lips,

"A tat."

"No way! You guys are like the kinkiest couple ever!" She exclaimed cheerfully,

"Ha! I wish." Ok, not the best thing to say right now, or ever for that matter. Damn.

"What do you mean? Is that what you were trying to tell me during the holidays?" Suddenly all traces of mischief and joke were gone and we were back at the faithful best friend consulting agitated teen mode of things.

"Yes. No, forget it, it's not important." I muttered and tried to dissuade her form delving in, but of course, Pansy was not one to be so easily thrown off,

"No way, spill, piercing boy." I think the first think I need to do is make sure she would never ever use this nickname again! But I did tell her everything, because she is my best friend and who knows, maybe Eva was right and talking about things does help.


	28. Charlie Bloody Weasley

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

How I wish the holidays would never end. I hate being back here, in that old and cold castle. I hate not being able to see or touch Draco whenever I want to. It's really infuriating. And having to teach those pesky first and second years- I mean how hard it is to learn how to fly a bloody broom?! But enough ranting, I'm here and there's nothing I can do about it.

I was sitting in my office on Monday morning sorting papers, not because I really needed to but because it gave me something to do while I was passing the time till my first class, when the door silently opened and in slipped my blond imp. I raised an eyebrow at him and he gave me a devious smile before walking over to my desk and settling himself comfortably in my lap.

"Hey lovely, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously, though as long as he kept kissing me like that I didn't honestly care.

"I had a free period and I was bored, so I thought I'd drop by and molest you for a bit." Well, you won't be hearing any complaints from me... I was contemplating scooping him in my arms and take him to my room for a little tumble when a knock on the door was heard. We both groaned in frustration, why does it always happen? Can't we have a couple of minutes all to ourselves? Maybe I should put on a sign like they do in hotels- "Snogging session udergoing, do not disturb!" Draco would just love it.

Draco slid off my lap and trudged his way to my room while I went to the door ready to scold and snap at anyone standing on the other side only to be shocked into a gaping silence when I saw who it actually was.

"C-Charlie?" I had to blink a couple of times to make sure I was seeing right, but there wasn't much mistaking the red hair and the dragon hide boots. Charlie wasn't much bothered with my shock and leaned against the doorframe comfortably,

"Hello love, missed me much?" He said with all the cocky assurance that I would fall into his arms again, but not this time! Not ever again, I'm through with abusive relationships.

"What are you doing here?" I said in the hardest tone I could summon right now- which probably wouldn't have frightened a flabberworm but gave me a flimsy grasp of control over things.

"Came over to give Hagrid a little hand with his Care of Magical Creatures class," He answered with a shrug, "Seventh year are studying dragons this term." He pushed himself off the doorframe and made to move into the room but I blocked his way,

"You shouldn't be here, you need to leave." I said firmly focusing on the spot where his skin ended and the collar of his T-shirt began. As long as I don't cave in and look him in the eye I'm full in my element here, yes I am.

"Oh, come on Ollie, this is not the tune you sang when we last met." He drawled and I bit my lip, damn it, he's using the sexy voice again- this is hardly fair.

"That was a mistake!"

"Was it now? Because I distinctly remember you were spreading 'em quite eagerly. Begging me to do you good and hard." Oh, that's just evil, and completely unfair of him to say. Taking advantage of my fragile state back in Berlin hardly counts for spreading my legs eagerly. Merlin how I wanted to punch him at that moment, punch that stupid smirk right off that chiselled jaw, hear that superior nose cracking… Too bad Dragon tamers are much tougher than ex-professional Quidditch player turned teachers.

"Charlie, please leave, you can't be here, this isn't appropriate." Yeah, that'll show him!

"Fine, I get it," He said with widening smirk and spread his hands in mock-defeat, "You have to keep face in front of the school and all. I'm staying at the Three Broomsticks for the week, Room four. If you're smart, you'll find me." He added a little wink and walked down the corridor with all the superiority of a man who knows he has won. I narrowly avoided slamming the door shut, just to vent out some frustration, but this is Hogwarts after all and I bet if I did slam the door a bunch of people would come to see if something was wrong.

Well, that was a mood killer if ever I saw one… and now I have to go talk to Draco, who no doubt heard the whole thing and is about to explode.

I took a steadying breath as I put my hand on the doorknob and closed my eyes briefly. Come on Wood, you can do it, quick and simple like pulling off a band-aid, quick and painless… I opened the door silently and watched Draco pacing in agitation the length of the room before he turned and saw me standing in the doorway. He stopped mid stride and looked at me, his face showing a whole spectrum of negative feeling, from fear to anger to contempt.

"Who was that?" His voice was sharp and hard and I walked to the bed and sat down heavily, so much for quick and simple.

"Charlie."

"Charlie who?"

"Charlie Weasley." I heard his breath catch at the name, but whether because it was because of the name Weasley or more I couldn't tell,

"And what, prey, is Charlie bloody Weasley doing _here_?" I sighed, and patted the bed next to me,

"Sit down Draco, there's something I need to tell you." Draco looked at me suspiciously, not moving from his spot next to the door,

"Do I want to know?" Probably not, but hey- you don't have a choice.

"Draco, please." He took his time, knowing he didn't want to hear more but unable to resist knowing what was going on. He lowered himself to the bed cautiously, his posture rigid and he looked ready to spring up and bolt at any second. I couldn't really blame him; I'd probably be the same way if it wasn't my room. I looked at him for a long moment weighing my options, how to breach the subject, because suddenly all words fled me, and what was left was, "I… I slept with Charlie, in Berlin." And that is a wrong thing to say in just about 99 per cents of cases. Draco looked down at his hands for a long time,

"I see." He finally said without lifting his eyes to meet mine, not that I think I could handle it if he did,

"Draco…"

"What do you want me to say? That I'm glad?"

"It was a mistake, I was drunk!" I said desperately, fuck Eva is right, I should find some sort of spell that prevents you from saying stupid things to people you care about.

"Oh, because that makes it all fine and dandy, right?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be." He snapped and that provoked my instinct to fight,

"Excuse me; I seem to recall you weren't all that innocent back at the day!" I said loudly and Draco jumped up from the bed, looking raged and righteous at the same time,

"_I_ never _slept_ with Michael!" He yelled and started pacing again, "Charlie Weasley, of all people." He grumbled to himself,

"What's wrong with Charlie? I'll have you know he's quite an amazing…" Why, why do I say these things? I'm seriously considering having a permanent mouth shutting procedure, if such a thing exists,

"Merlin and all his bloody knights! I do _not_ want to know this!" He cried and covered his ears dramatically. By now we were both on our feet yelling at each other and proving yet again that this is what we're best at. "So what's the deal with the Weasel? Is he another ex I should know of?"

"We had a thing the summer before I started seventh year." I said quietly, somewhat deflated of anger,

"That's just brilliant! And when were you planning on telling me?"

"It was over four years ago. It meant nothing!"

"Berlin, Oliver! You lied to me!" He shouted, pointing his finger accusingly at me, "You said you didn't sleep with anyone."

"No, I said it was none of your business." What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Brilliant, just brilliant." Draco muttered as he continued to pace the room, indignation rolling off him in waves.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that Charlie would show up here looking for quick shag." I nearly pleaded, because I was feeling really low right now, even though technically I didn't do anything wrong because technically we weren't together at the time. But then again, technicality was always much too overrated anyway.

"Are you going to go to him?"

"No, of course not!" What the hell?

"I don't know, seem like you're quite eager to spread 'em!" I cannot believe he just said that… It took me a few seconds until the shock dissipated somewhat from my system before I pointed a shaky finger at the door,

"Get out!" I breathed through clenched teeth. Yes, I was in the wrong here and I messed up big but that last comment was so unfair and so uncalled for!

I was so angry right then that if Draco didn't do exactly as I said I'm afraid I might have hit him, because between him and Charlie Weasley I was rapidly deteriorating to a state of mindless fury. When I heard the bang of the outer door I took a deep breath to calm myself, only then realizing how tightly I was holding myself and grabbed my broom. I had at least half an hour to work out some of that rage before the kids show up.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

Oh, that's just brilliant. Less than 24 hours back in school and we already managed to fight big time! And even though I was the one who initially was right about things I messed up royally when I let my anger and my big mouth take over.

Merlin, the look on Oliver's face… I thought he was going to hit me. And now I know that he would never talk to me again. Just Brilliant.

I wondered around the corridors of the castle, trying to remember where I was suppose to be, until Pansy found me somewhere near Moaning Myrtle toilet and took me with her outside, apparently we have Care of Magical Creatures right now.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Well, isn't this the question of the century…

"Nothing, I'm fine." Oh, what a lie. Nothing and fine is as far as you can get from how I feel right now.

"Talk to me sweetie." She pleaded and I sighed,

"Talking is what got me in this mess in the first place." We reached the giant's hut and stood apart from everyone else. I watched my classmates flocking in, chattering and still exchanging holiday's stories. I could have been one of those, I should have been one of them, but no, I opened my big mouth and that's going to cost me- maybe even at the price of my relationship… Oh, gods I shudder to even think that.

"Draco, tell me."

"Oliver slept with someone in Berlin." I said with a flat tone, unable to muster any righteous indignation about this. Besides, I had Pansy to do that for me,

"No! Are you serious? Bloody bastard! I hope you gave him the boot!" She whispered hotly, like a true friend should, and I was glad that she was so firmly at my corner, but the idea of giving Oliver the boot was giving me heartache.

"More like he gave it to me…" Pansy looked like she was about to explode with rage and that made me feel marginally better, but I felt like I should explain further before she decided to go and hex Oliver to oblivion, because I _know_ she can. "I said something I shouldn't have and he kicked me out of his room. Gods, Pans, I thought he might hit me… he was so mad." Pansy tightened her jaw and placed a calming hand on my arm.

"Good morning class." We both looked up to see the beaming face of that oaf, Hagrid. Hell, you'd think that this pathetic teaching job was all that was going for him in his pathetic little gamekeeper's life. I felt Pansy's fingers slide down to lace with mine and was rather grateful for that. I gave her hand a little squeeze of thanks that turned into bone-crushing clutch when I saw the guest teacher strutting in, confident and arrogant in his stupid dragon hide boots and that macho look all about him. Bloody Charlie bloody Weasley.

I felt Pansy's gaze on me, wondering what the hell went wrong but I clenched my jaw and refuse to acknowledge her, focusing solely on the growing desire to hurt and maim and do horrible things to that smirking Weasel.

"This is Charlie Weasley, and he's here to teach you all about dragons." Hagrid announced cheerfully, like it was something to be happy about. Stupid dragons and stupid dragon tamers! Yes, I'm well aware of the irony here, but the truth is that despite my name I've never been overly fond of dragons. At least not live ones, especially not after the fourth year- when I finally saw what those beasts can do.

"Good morning class," Bloody Charlie bloody Weasley, even his voice is arrogant and annoying. "I just met Hagrid here when we were both in Berlin for the annual conference of regulations of dangerous magical creatures," I felt Pansy's hand squeezing me right back and I knew that my clever witch had put two and two together and got the right answer. "Anyway, Hagrid asked me to come and give you a little lecture about dragons, and since I was home for the holidays I figured, what the heck." What the heck indeed, come over to give lectures and ruin people's lives why don't you. I drew back, subconsciously pulling Pansy with me until I was standing in the shade of a large birch tree on the fringes of the group.

"Damn it Draco, your boyfriend sure know how to pick them. He's gorgeous."

"He's a Weasley." I chided her for being such a little hormonal tart when I'm obviously in crisis here.

"Right, sorry." She sounded rather sheepish but it didn't stop her from stretching her neck to get a better look at him. I could have told her that if he was shagging Oliver he probably wouldn't give a toss about her, but what's the point, really.

"What have you said to him?" The hiss came from behind me and caught me a little off guard. I turned to look at the inquiring glare of Michael and sighed inwardly- how does everyone know that I fought with Oliver in the space of an hour?

"Something I shouldn't have. About spreading them eagerly." I said morosely and that caught even Pansy's attention from the over-pleased-with-himself-for-no-apparent-reason Weasley.

"Why?"

"I don't know! It just slipped out and now he won't talk to me and I feel like a complete prick." My shoulders sagged and I just wanted to let go and slump on the hard ground and give in to my misery.

"Wait," Michael said in a highly confused tone, "What the hell are you talking about?" A little candle finally lit in the dark reaches of my brain and I realized that Michael couldn't possibly know about my fight with Oliver and that I just made a complete fool of myself,

"What are _you_ talking about?" I asked suspiciously,

"What did you say to Harry?" I pulled my face in a grimace,

"Potter? Nothing, why would I say something to that git, we're hardly in speaking terms in the best of times." I snapped irritably, why the hell are we discussing Potter all of a sudden? Don't I have enough shit going on right now?

"Oh, well, I just thought…" Michael trailed uncertainly and then cleared his throat and straightened his posture, "Forget it, never mind." He turned to walk back to the class when Pansy stopped him with her hand on his shoulder,

"Not so fast, Corner, what the hell are you talking about?" Now my curiosity was also picked and we both watched as Michael scoffed his toe on the grass and studiously avoided our eyes,

"Harryaskedmeoutonadate." He blurted and I felt a smile tug at my lips,

"Potter finally got his head out of the sand and asked you out. And you come and shout at me?"

"I told you not to do anything!"

"And I didn't!"

"Then why the sudden change of heart? He sure didn't look like he was so interested in me before the holidays." Michael argued and I shrugged, how the fuck do I know what made that dolt change his mind,

"Maybe he talked to Oliver, they seemed quite chummy." Both Michael and I blinked and gaped at Pansy, who shrugged in a non-comitial manner, and I felt the sharp stub of pain again at the mention of Oliver's name, and averted my gaze.

"What's wrong with you?" Michael asked and I shook my head, turning and leaving the clearing without turning back, I've had enough torture for one day. I could dimly hear the voices of Pansy and Michael and even the booming voice of professor Hagrid as I picked up speed and ran towards the castle but I didn't stop until I was safely in my room again, sprawl on my bed, hard sobbing breaths tearing from my chest.

_Seem like you're quite eager to spread 'em!_

_I… I slept with Charlie, in Berlin_

_This is not the tune you sang when we last met._

_Begging me to do you good and hard._

Those lines seemed to have been permanently etched into my brain and they kept swirling over and over again, not giving me a moment's peace and driving me insane. The image of Oliver's face when I said those horrible words changed into a disturbing scene of him and Charlie Weasley in bed- Sodding Charlie fucking Weasley! This is not fair, all I ever wanted was Oliver to love me and be happy, and the more I know him the less I feel confident that I'm what's going to bring happiness into his life- despite of what Eva seems to think.

"Draco?" I groaned and tried to ignore the intruder but trust subtle hints to go right over Goyle's head.

"What?" I barked at him and he gave me a bored look, hardly impressed with my snappishness, long gone were the days when I could intimidate him and Vince into submission,

"Professor Hagrid says that you've lost ten points for Slytherin and that you have detention with him tonight." Brilliant- what would it be this time? Another trip to the Forbidden Forest to look for more beasts?

"Thank ever so, Greg. Now kindly fuck away." I waited until I heard the door close and buried my face in the pillow again. It took about three seconds for the door to open again, "Fuck Greg! I told you to leave!" I yelled and was about to hurl a pillow at him when I was confronted with the sly smirking face of none other than my godfather…

"Mr. Malfoy, I do hope that you have a reasonable explanation for your outrageous behaviour today." Snape drawled in that tone that always made me envious and I curled myself around the pillow I was holding and refused to look at him,

"I'm sorry sir." I mumbled meekly, well it got me out of trouble when I was a kid, who knows…

"I'm sure you are. Is there anything you would like to talk about?" He asked in a gentler tone and I shook my head, what am I going to say? That I ran away from class because I couldn't bare another minute in the presence of Charlie fucking Weasley? That I didn't trust myself not to lash out on him and try to cause some serious damage to those hideous freckles?

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry." Snape sighed and turned towards the door,

"You'll be pleased to know that I persuaded professor Hagrid to let me take over your detention tonight. Be in the potions classroom after dinner." And then he left without waiting for my reply and I slumped back on the bed.

As it turned out the detention with Snape was only the first I managed to land myself in that week. They were piling in quite an alarming rate, and I didn't even want to begin thinking what would happen when my parents got word of it. It seemed that every teacher was out there to get me. Every teacher that is, except the one I so desperately needed to talk to. Oliver ignored me all week, hell he didn't even look at me at mealtimes. I contemplated going to his quarters a few times but thought better of it, if he wasn't sparing me a glance there was a very slim chance he would want to actually talk to me.

By the time the weekend rolled around Pansy was quite literally at her wit's end about my behaviour and decided as a last resort to drag me to Hogsmead along with the rest of the pesky castle inhabitants. I had little choice but to follow her as she made it _very_ clear she would not take no for an answer, and when Pansy doesn't take a no for an answer, she _really_ doesn't.

And so I found myself wondering through the little village, pointlessly gazing at the windows of the various stores, completely uninterested as Pansy dragged me to and fro with her, chatting her head off seemingly untouched by my silence. At one point we even saw Michael and Potter ambling about, while the rest of the Gryffindors looked ready to kill. Some part of me, which was still interested in the outside world, made a little note to catch Michael for a little chat about what was going on, but the rest of me just watched unimpressed.

"Come on, we're going to grab a butterbeer." She said and dragged me into the crowded Three Broomsticks. She somehow managed to snag a table for us and I sat down with a hollow thud and looked around me, bored out of my ears.

As usual the plebeian tavern was full of dull-minded students all chatting and cackling about the least interesting topics possible and I just drummed my fingers on the table trying to appease Pansy's mind before I would insist on going back to the castle. A sudden shock of red caught my eye and I immediately turned to watch the Weasel walk through the door, followed by his mudblood and the bigger Weasel. I turned my head and refused to look at the appalling sight instead downing the last of my butterbeer. This was just great! After having to endure the presence of the loathsome Charlie bloody Weasley in Care of Magical Creatures almost every other day this week, I now had to see him on my free time. I glared into my butterbeer bottle and muttered darkly, knowing full well that it made me sound insane and that Pansy was thoroughly enjoying herself.

A new voice and a sharp elbow to my ribs caught my attention at the same time and I raised my head to see my ignoring boyfriend waltzing in and heading straight for the Weasel's table. My fingers tightened around the bottle I was holding and I barely resisted the urge to toss it- whether at Oliver or the red menace I wasn't entirely sure. I watched Oliver carefully as the little bastard took a seat right next to Weasel, well, so much for his insistence that what happened in Berlin was a mistake. But when I saw that fucking peasant low life son of a bitch freckled sodding prat…. Thing! Weasley reaching his foot to hook it with Oliver's I just about had enough! If Oliver 'I'm a lying bastard and a wanking tart' Wood wanted to break up with me he should just come out and say it rather than put on that grotesque show!

I rose up from my seat, knocking over the bottles and sending cool butterbeer spraying all over Pansy and strode purposefully out of that stupid pub. I may not have a relationship anymore, but by Merlin's beard I still have my pride!

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

I'll kill him, I bloody swear it! I've spent a week of hell trying to avoid Charlie Weasley and now, he's got all the gall and the nerve in the bloody world to fucking play _footsie_ with me under the bloody table, in a bloody public pub, no less! And just to ice the cake that was my week, Draco had to see the whole thing. Brilliant.

I didn't even want to come here, but Remus dragged me over, insisted I needed the fresh air- of course having been ambushed by Wayne Hopkins and his gods-awful questions and needing me as a smoke screen against the boy had nothing to do with it…

And so I found myself entering the Three Broomsticks, first noticing a sulking Draco, and next a ravenous Charlie. And since Remus was still clutching my arm, obviously trying to impersonate the Giant Squid I had little chance but to sit with the Gryffindor table. Too bad the only place left open was next to Charlie.

When Charlie decided that 'No' apparently means 'Go right ahead and ravish me why don't you' I heard the jingling of butterbeer bottles being upturned and a blur of pale yellow storming out of the pub. I really fucked this rather spectacularly and if I wish to still have some shot with Draco, I should probably gather all of my Gryffindor spunk and do something before it's too late (if it's not already).

"Fuck it Charlie, I already told you to leave me alone!" I hissed and resisted the urge to toss my drink in his face, because that's really girly and I'd feel like a complete pillock if I did. Instead I simply kicked him, hard, and then got up and left! Yeah, that'll show him.

I managed to catch up with Draco near the fence of the Shrieking Shack, he was trudging in the snow and kicking it rather furiously, sending arching sprays of the white stuff all over the place. When he caught sight of me he turned around and started striding in the other direction, right into the grove on the other side of Hogsmead.  
"Draco, wait a second. It's not what you think, please, talk to me." I pleaded as I ran to catch up with him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. His grey stormy eyes were blazing like silver blades, sharp and deadly,

"Oh, this is rich," He spat venomously and I swallowed hard, I had this coming, "You ignore me all week and now that I caught you play fucking footsie with the Weasel you want to talk. Fuck you Wood."

"I wasn't playing fucking footsie!" I cried indignantly, I really wasn't, damn you Charlie Weasley!

"Than what the hell were you doing in there?" He asked bitterly and dare I believe, a little hopefully?

"Coming after you! Look, Draco, I'm really sorry about this whole business." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed deep, shaking my head, "Bullocks, this is not how I wanted to start this term."

"How did you want to start it?" Draco asked in a softer voice, looking almost sheepish,

"I was hoping for a little more bed time with you and a lot less… Weasley." I said a little slyly, not sure I'm in the clear, but defiantly getting there.

"Well, don't we all." Draco said with a little dry chuckle. We stood in that freezing grove for almost two minutes without saying a word to each other, Draco was borrowing deeper into his winter cloak and I scoffed my toe in the snow, before saying quietly, pleadingly,

"I'm really sorry." Draco sighed and gave me a little smile,

"I know, me too. I had no right to say what I did."

"No you didn't, but I forgive you." I said graciously and Draco raised an amused eyebrow at me,

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome. You want to head back to the Three Broomsticks?" Draco looked over at the direction of the pub, weighing his options, before he shook his head,

"No, I'm going back to the school."

"Can I walk with you?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" I knew what he meant but it still gave me a little pang to think that he might not completely forgive me, but I decided to let it slide and answered cheerfully,

"I walked over here with Hopkins who just kept going on and on about how Quidditch had turned into a greedy money making machine. You can't possibly be worse."

"Alright." He finally consented with a… could it be? Yes folks- We have a smile! Yes!

We started making our way back to the school, but for that we had to pass through the busy centre of the village and I desperately tried to come up with 'safe' subjects to talk about,

"So, how are the preparations for your first game are going?"

"Alright I guess." He shrugged, probably not the topic he had in mind for our make-up chat, "Though I heard the referee is a real flamer so I might try working my masculine charms on him…" He added with a sly wink that actually made me blush, damn he's a hot sassy little minx,

"Shouldn't you be working those on the snitch?"

"Not as responsive…" I bet…

"Figures." I cannot believe I'm actually managing to converse civilly with Draco, trudging our way through the snow when all I want is to jump his bones and shag him right here in the snow, the entire student population of Hogwarts be damned! Focus Wood, at least until you get back to you room! "But you are taking this game seriously, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I know what you think of Hufflepuff."

"Oh, you do now?"

"Draco, everyone knows what you think of Hufflepuff." Draco shrugged,

"They're a bunch of good for nothing, blabbering idi…" Git!

"Stop that! I don't really want to hear this. I happen to like them."

"Gryffindor." He said with a rather convincing roll of his eyes,

"And proud of it!" You need to know how to handle these slithering Slytherins! Draco paused and chewed on his lip for a little while and I sensed a heavy question making its way over and tried to brace myself,

"Did you ever sleep with a Hufflepuff?" Now, what sort of question is _that_?

"Draco, Do you really want to know?"

"No, but tell me anyway."

"No."

"No- you didn't sleep with any Hufflepuff, or no- you don't want to tell me?"

"Yes I did and no I don't want to talk about it!" Happy now? Snooping little tyke,

"How about Ravenclaw?" I sighed, we are not _really _having this conversation, are we?

"Draco, I really don't want to talk about my wayward youth!"

"Why not? Don't you think I have a right to know?" Oh, that's rich! You also want a list of everyone who ever gave me a blowjob at some seedy club's bathroom? Everyone who ever groped me? Let's not get over ourselves here, shall we?

"Frankly? No I don't. All you need to know is that you're the only one I'm shagging right now and that there isn't anyone I've slept with residing in the castle at the moment." Draco and I stared at each other, stubbornly trying to will the other to back down, but eventually Draco dropped his gaze and pushed open the heavy oaken front doors and I just realized we got back to the castle, well, doesn't time fly when you're having fun?

"Fair enough, I guess." He mumbled and I touched his arm softly, because I couldn't well grab him and hold him close in the middle of the freeging Entrance Hall,

"You need to learn to trust me." He let out a soft chuckle and patted my hand on his arm, a clear sign that said, I'd return you virtual hug if we weren't in the middle of the freeging Entrance Hall,

"I do trust you; it's Weasley I don't trust." Now it was my turn to crack a smile, and I even went as far as a grin- the air finally cleared again and I could breath more freely, and stir us very cunningly towards my room,

"Don't worry about him; he's leaving in a couple of days. I can handle him." Yes, I have been doing a splendid job so far… Haven't I? "Look, what happened in Berlin was a huge mistake," Colossal, gigantic, enormous mistake, "and it's never going to happen again."

"It better not, I'd hate to go to Azkaban for a Weasel slaughter." Ok, I know I'm sappy and sentimental but you too would jump your boyfriend if he ever said something as cute as this! When we finally surfaced (not by our choice but due to lack of bloody air), I whispered in his hair,

"I would to, probably." Draco placed his head on my shoulder and sighed happily, his arms wound tight around my waist. Well, if you think I'm going to pass out this chance… then you're poorly mistaken! Now that we finally made it safely back to my rooms, "You know what the best bit after a fight is?" I purred in his ear and felt him shudder against me,

"I'm sure you're going to tell me." It's really amazing how he can still pull this innocent act after all these months…

"Why don't I show you instead?" I said and without waiting for his answer I simply picked him up and was about to carry him to my bedroom, but he started squirming and struggling to get free,

"Ah, no, Ollieee, put me down!" I pouted at him, don't tell me you don't want this just as much as I do! As soon as Draco managed to get his feet safely back on the ground he gave me an apologetic smile, "I'll come willingly, I just don't want you to hurt yourself." Huge grin, meltdown, brain shutdown. I can't get enough of him, I simply can't.

Draco led the way to the bedroom and pulled me to the bed on top of him. We snogged for a bit, just re-confirming that everything was cool again, but after three weeks of constant touch and one week of no touch this wasn't anywhere near enough. With a soft command and swish of wand our clothes were gone- isn't magic a wonderful thing?

It was the first time I got to see Draco's new addition and for a long moment I could do very little but stare. The little gold ring resting on his chest, caressing his nipple lovingly and just begging to be teased and tasted. I felt Draco's fingers running over the tattoo on my hip but it wasn't nearly as important as the sight in front of me, and I leaned forward and gently pulled that sweet appendage that was mocking me between my lips. Oh, yes, just as I thought- the reaction was instantaneous, a soft moan, an arching back and best of all, that delicate swell of a filling cock, right there against my thigh.

"You taste so good." I purred and continued my ministering over his chest, going up and down with my lips but always coming back to that ring- it was as if it was calling me to it.

"Fuck, Ollie, stop teasing me…" He begged breathlessly, and I tore myself from his torso with difficulty, before lowering my head and body to his neglected erection. Naturally by now he was near bursting and so I didn't waste any time and took his beautiful penis in my mouth. I glanced up to see his head drop back, eyes shot and the most debauched expression on Draco's face and that gave me a little idea- just a little something I like to call- attack at all fronts.

I gently sucked my finger into my mouth alongside his cock before tracing his balls lightly and then his perineum, before I reached my goal. Draco's body was convulsing again when he felt the gentle intrusion at his anus and I couldn't help but smirk to myself, and now for the final ingredient to be added… With my free hand I reached up and ever so lightly tugged at his nipple-ring. With a mighty arching of his back Draco came undone, spilling and gushing his release inside my mouth, his moans echoing off the walls so loudly that for a moment I was afraid it was heard all over the castle grounds.

I gave Draco's softening cock one last swirl of my tongue and moved up to kiss him. He was barely conscious it seemed and returned my kiss only half heartedly and I realized that my ingenious plan has just backfired at me since Draco was in absolutely no state to return the favour. So I had to take care of business myself, not that I cared much because just the sight of a post-orgasmic Draco could have made even Snape come (Argh, not a welcome mental image… Great job Wood, you git!).

After I came, groaning Draco's name I cleaned us both and pulled Draco into my arms. The boy was half asleep by now but I didn't care. It was the best Saturday I had in years!

* * *

**A/N:** I don't hate Charlie Weasley, but apparently they do. 


	29. White and Tight

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

"Alright, guys, this is our first match of the season and it looks like an easy one, Hufflepuff and all but if you dare to derogate this game, even for one second- I swear I'll be after each and every one of your sorry arses, and trust me, you do _not_ want to mess with me, am I clear?" I gave each player a piercing gaze and received six curt nods, "Good! We are better than them, now let's go and prove that to the entire school!" I cried and was answered by six enthusiastic yells.

As I led my team out of the tunnel and into the pitch I had to give myself a mental congratulatory slap on the back for a brilliant pre-match pep talk, and then a mental slap in the face when the image of Oliver in all his Quidditch gear glory popped before me. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to get rid of the poorly timed arousal that was starting to coil in my gut, trying to forget those sinfully tight white trousers but when I opened my eyes again they were still there and I realized I was looking at the real thing. Crap.

Right, Draco, focus! The goal is the snitch, small, yellow, different!

I approached the middle of the pitch, feeling like I was being torn between wanting to rush over and tackle Oliver for a passionate snog and wanting to run away from the exact same reason. Ever since the whole Charlie Bloody Weasley 'escapade' two weeks ago I simply couldn't get enough of my man, and let's just say- he didn't have too many objections. Last weekend was one of the most intense ones we had yet to share and when Monday morning came even Snape noticed that I was looking a little off. Last night I didn't get anything… Oliver, damn him, kept true to his 'no sex before games' policy which he claimed worked double for today since we were both to be on the pitch. He says that all this excess sexual tension would be good for my game. Not that I had a chance to check out my theory- which said that if you are relaxed and well shagged you'll perform much better. Oliver said I was only after quick shag… And here I thought I was so cunning in hiding it…

I managed somehow to make it there without fucking up and stood in front of Oliver, puffing my chest up a bit and trying to undermine Oliver's concentration as much as he did mine, I look good all geared up, this I know so I guess it's only fair that if I can't stop thinking "White and Tight" that he couldn't either!

"Gentlemen, I expect a fair, clean match on both sides." Oliver said gravely and sternly while fixing both me and the yellow captain each in turn with one of his 'I'm not going to take any of your shit' kind of look, and damn it all- it was one of the sexiest things I've ever heard. I should probably try to get Ollie to use on me in private sometime, along with that commanding voice… Oh boy, this is going to be a very long, _hard_ match.

"Shake hands." He instructed and I reached my hand for that annoying Hufflepuff- Hopkins. He had a rather strong grip for badger. Then Hopkins turned to shake Oliver's hand and then it was my turn, oh, great- I didn't actually bank on having to touch Oliver before the match! This would break the little concentration I managed to gather up before the game.

I took a deep breath and reached forward very aware that Hufflepuff git was still looking at me and touched my palm to Oliver's and we both pulled away as if touched by fire. Guess I'm not the only one a problem here… That makes me feel so much better.

After the rather fussy ceremonies I returned to my team and we all mounted our broom, waiting anxiously for the whistle. Perhaps my problem here is that I see Oliver as Oliver, my secret boyfriend, love of my life, lust of my life and all that rot, maybe I should try to think of him as Ref Wood or something, you know, keep him clinical and detached, maybe then my jockstrap wouldn't be such a blessing and a curse at the same time- Oh, no time for any of it, here comes the whistle.

As predicted Slytherin took the lead right from the start, our chasers were ruthless and our keeper a real wall for most of the pathetic badgers attempts. I promised Oliver I wouldn't badmouth the Hufflegits. Of course he got me to make this stupid promise him he was still inside me so I'm not entirely sure if this even counts but I'll do my best for him.

As for myself, I scanned the place, cruising along trying my best to avoid looking at Oliver. Snitch, snitch, yellow little annoying ball, keep you bloody mind on the fucking snitch! But the little bugger decided to play hard to get and didn't even make an appearance until about half an hour into the game. When I spotted it I immediately charged after it, glad to finally have some sort of distraction from the White and Tight and launched into a spectacular dive, the Hufflepuff seeker hot at my heels with no real chance to catch me.

Unfortunately a bludger just zoomed into my line of view and startled me to an abrupt stop and duck, which of course made me, lose the bloody snitch, but when I looked up, heart pounding at a hundred miles an hour I could see Oliver looking at me, his eyes hard with concern and I managed to give him a little smile of reassurance before flying off, though my heart was soaring miles into the stratosphere, knowing that Oliver was worried about me. Well, so much for being able to put 100 per cent concentration in this bloody game, I just hope the little bugger of a ball puts an appearance soon enough.

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

If I had known this would be so difficult to concentrate on this bloody game I'd go and drag Madame Hooch back from wherever it was she went and eloped to! First of all, Draco may claim that my Quidditch gear has a destructive effect on his ability to concentrate but the little tease knows very well that this goes both ways!

Aside from the problem of Draco's looking like a bloody green and white candy cane of sorts just begging to be sucked on (Er… Not the best mental image at the moment!) I didn't really bank on the fact that I would actually feel anxious for his wellbeing. In a field full of zooming bludgers, flyers and other assortment of balls, is hardly the place to put our secret to the test, not when I want to blast everything that is heading Draco's way- bludgers and players alike.

After his dangerous dive I decided to focus on the other players on the field, I couldn't possibly have my eyes glued to the Slytherin seeker the entire game, both for the devastating effect it had on my libido and both because I was, after all, the bloody ref and thus I had a job to do.

So far, surprisingly enough the Slytherin team were behaving themselves. Not that they played very nice but at least they didn't commit any atrocious fouls. The Hufflepuff team was rather surprising, they actually played well, not very effective point-wise but they did have style that was not seen in their house since the days of Cedric Diggory- or so I was told anyway, I'm not much in the habit of following school Quidditch.

I had just awarded Hufflepuff with a penalty shot, my arm stretching and pointing at the yellow keeper when something crashed into my wrist full force. At first I thought it was a stray bludger, but then remembered that those were charmed to avoid the referee. Through the pain in my left wrist that was pounding so hard that I could hear it in my ears I saw, as if in a slow motion, Draco diving down. He tossed a glance behind his shoulder to see if I was fine and that was his undoing, since this split second of concentration lapse was all it took for a bludger aimed at him to hit him square on the side. The sickening sound of cracking bones felt like the only sound around and I felt sick to my stomach, vision going all askew.

I watched mesmerised as Draco spun out of control, the ground looming and approaching him at an alarming rate. Before I could fully process what I was doing I pulled my wand out and yelled a slowing spell, enabling the barely conscious love of my life to touch the ground safely. Throat constricting with fear and one hand cradled against my chest I followed suit. My landing was far from perfect but right now none of it seemed important. When I reached Draco I chocked out rather sobbingly, feeling tears dampening my cheeks but I couldn't tell if they were from the speed of flying, from the pain I was feeling or the desperation of seeing Draco like this- probably all of it.

"Draco…" And in retrospective, I'm pretty glad the rest of the players and audience was still too shocked of the fast turn of events to follow. Draco opened glazy, unfocused eyes and gave me a weak smile,

"Ollie, I won." He whispered before a violent coughing spasm rocked his entire body and his paling lips were tinted crimson.

Oh, shit, oh, no! No, Draco, please don't…

"Madame Pomfrey!" I yelled desperately before I tuned out everything and cupped Draco's cheek,

"Draco, love, please you have to stay awake, help is on the way, please lovely, stay awake." I whispered desperately even as his eyes were slipping shut.

"Move over, Mr. Wood." I lifted my head to see Madame Pomfrey standing above us, the headmaster and rest of the staff flanking her and moved backwards awkwardly, recognizing for the first time the sharp pain that shot through my right ankle, probably the result of a reckless, one-handed dive.

"I believe this is yours." I lifted my head, fighting back waves of nausea to see Madame Pomfrey holding the snitch for me to take. I grabbed the little ball in my uninjured hand and even managed to bring the whistle to my lips, closing my eyes against the pain, before giving out a pitiful croak.

"Mr. Wood, are you quite alright?" I opened my eyes again and saw the bleary face, tinted with red edges of Professor McGonagall hovering in front of me, I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision but to no avail. "Do we need to call this game off?" She asked and I shook my head- oh, bad, bad move…

"N-no, Sly-Slytherin won." She nodded and prayed the whistle from my numb fingers, giving a sharp blow and calling out,

"Mr. Malfoy caught the snitch, Slytherin wins."

After that everything turned into a blur for me, being rushed off the pitch, seeing Draco's deadly pale and unmoving on a floating gurney being propelled towards the hospital wing, me following quickly on a similar gurney, and then Draco being ushered behind a screen of crisp white curtains hiding him from my view. I wanted to cry out, demand that they let me see him, touch him, make sure he's alive and going to be well but the pain blazed itself hot and white pulsating sharply through my body from two directions and I just couldn't summon the will or strength to fight it.

"Well, Mr. Wood, that was quite a nasty tumble you took back there." I prayed my eyelids open and blinked owlishly at the school matron, trying to remember dimly where I was and what happened when I tried to move my hand to rub my eyes and a sharp pain brought it all back, "Don't try to move, Mr. Wood, you broke your wrist, ulna and ankle."

"Draco…" I muttered, not caring one bit for what might happen to me,

"He will be fine." She answered curtly, before presenting me with a big bottle of purple potion, I gave the bottle one look and grimaced- oh, not skele-gro again…

"Oh, yes, I'm afraid it's skele-gro again for you." She opened the bottle and measured a spoonful of the foul thing before sticking it firmly in my mouth. I spluttered and chocked but managed to get it all in before she presented me with another spoonful,

"Just this one more, than you can have some pain relieving potion and some pumpkin juice. You'd think that you of all people would be used to the taste of skele-gro," Madame Pomfrey chuckled at the expression, "I think you must have finished a case-full of this stuff back in your day." She said referring to my school Quidditch career, which truth is told was indeed rather… bone breaking.

"Draco, how is Draco?" I asked again once the pain relieving potion blissfully started doing its job and the throbbing behind my eyes and in my head was reduced to a bearable pulse.

"He will be alright. He took a rather vicious hit- First in his shoulder from the clash with you and then to the ribs from his unfortunate encounter with the bludger. He is very lucky that you managed to slow his fall or he'll be sure to die."

"Blood, there was blood, on his lips." I whispered, my brain nearly going comatose at the thought of Draco dying,

"Yes, one of his broken ribs punctured the lung, but I managed to get the internal bleeding under control. I would like to keep the two of you over night here, to make sure you are fine." I nodded and slumped back against the pillows. That's a good sign, right? If she's planning on keeping Draco here for only a night his injury can't be that serious…

"Do try and get some sleep, Mr. Wood. I'll come back to check on you first thing in the morning." Well, that's easy for you to say, you're not the one who's been force-fed skele-gro and who knows how many other vile potions down her system! But apparently one of those potions must have been a sleeping draught because I was out like light in two seconds flat.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Pansy sitting on my bedside chewing absently on something that on closer inspection turned out to be a liquorice wand. When she saw that I was awake she leaned forward with all the cautiousness of someone who was dying to jump up for a hug but had to wield all their willpower not to do so.

"Pansy, what happened?" I asked her, alarmed to find that my throat was so dry and my voice so cracking it sounded like a squeak.

"Hmm, nothing much, really," She began somewhat sarcastically, the ultimate Pansy way to hide fear, ticking off facts with the stub of liquorice on her fingers, "First you and Oliver had a spectacular smash, apparently breaking your shoulder and his arm, then you took a bludger to the side, resulting in three broken ribs, one that punctured your lung, I might add, and from there it was pretty much a free fall that Oliver somehow managed to slow down, and on top of it all you somehow managed to snug the snitch and won the game for Slytherin and if you dare to pull another stunt like this ever again, I swear I'll go down to the pitch and AK you myself!" She finished her little speech and slammed back in her chair, stuck her candy in her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"Pans, I'm sorry, I…"

"You could have died, you git!" She cried, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "And for what? A stupid game!" She sniffled and whipped her eyes and I felt a stab of guilty fear, if Pansy is reduced to tears than things must be really serious.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I see you are finally awake. How are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey paced briskly into my little makeshift of a room and immediately began to run her wand over me,

"Parched." I croaked and she smiled before conjuring a big glass of water that I gulped down greedily, once I got some semblance of control over my voice again I asked,

"Where's Oliver… I mean Mr. Wood?" I hastily tried to rectify my mistake but caught the little mischievous gleam in her eye,

"You and Mr. Wood seem rather concerned over each other's state." Oh, far more than you'll ever guess…

"Hmm, well, I… I did cause his injuries." I stammered trying my hardest not to blush and cursing my pale complexion.

"He's just fine. He's been discharged this morning."

"Morning? What time is it, how long was I out?" I demanded loudly, oh sweet Merlin, don't let it be serious enough to summon my parents over.

"It is four in the afternoon; you slept for the better part of the last 24 hours. You took some pretty severe injuries back there young man. I cannot believe that Albus would let such young _children_ risk their lives for… nothing! I should have a private word with him on the matter!" Pansy and I exchanged a glance and a small shudder as memories of the Yule Ball came flooding back, but luckily the old crone was too busy running tests on me and muttering darkly to herself on the recklessness of Quidditch to notice, "Well, I'm sure you have far better things to do with what's left of your weekend. Off with you, Mr. Malfoy, and don't let me see you back in here anytime soon." She added with a small smile before turning to leave.

"Thank you for saving my life." I said quietly and she half turned her head back,

"You're welcome, Mr. Malfoy." She said before disappearing behind the curtain. I slowly rose, feeling every muscle in my body groaning and grunting back to life. I grabbed the clothes Pansy offered me and glared at her; she shrugged and rolled her eyes before walking over to the other side of the curtain. I could see her silhouette and hear the impatient tapping of her foot and smiled as I pulled the plain grey robed over my head.

As soon as the infirmary door closed behind us, Pansy grabbed my in a tight hug,

"I'm so glad you're ok," She whispered, face buried in my shoulder,

"Me too, thanks love." She chuckled against me before lifting her head,

"Come on, darling, I promised your boyfriend that I would get you straight to him from here. He's probably wore a trench in the floor pacing frantically by now."

"Thanks, Pansy, you're the best." I hugged her tight and dropped a kiss on her dark curls,

"I know! And you best not forget it." She poked me playfully in the chest, "Now go and be happy, I'll see you in the dorms tonight."

I took off in a run, desperate to feel Oliver's arms around me again, reassuring me that everything is alright. I burst into the inner room and nearly laughed out loud when I saw Pansy was right, Oliver had been pacing anxiously. When he same me however he froze on the spot looking at me as if he's seen something unreal. I gave him a tentative smile and a small 'hi'. That seemed to break the enchantment Oliver was under and he crossed the room in three strides scooping me into such a tight hug that I feared for the safety of my newly repaired ribs.

"Draco, oh gods, you're alright, oh gods, I was so scared, I thought you were… and there was blood and… Oh gods, I'm sorry." He murmured over and over again into my hair and I felt the tears prickling behind my eyes because I knew it was my fault that this whole mess happened. I pulled back a little so that I could cup Oliver's face in my hands,

"Don't be sorry, my love, it was my fault, you saved me. Thank you." I whispered and caught his lips in a gentle kiss. When we broke the kiss Oliver smiled at me and led me to the bed, laying me down before he leaned in to pepper my face with tiny feather-like kisses that soon found my neck,

"I guess there's nothing like a brush with death to make one horny as hell." I chuckled and Oliver lifted his head, his eyes completely serious and my smile melted away,

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, all fixed and mended." I assured him and caught that little glimmer that took over his eyes whenever he was about to do something naughty and my heart flared with happiness and excitement.

"That's good, unfortunately I have to pop to the Hospital Wing so that Madame Pomfrey could have a look at my leg." I groaned and pouted at that,

"Must you?"

"I'm afraid so, lovely, but if you're a good little boy and stay right where you are, I promise to make it worthwhile for you when I get back." I crossed my arms over my chest,

"We'll see, I have to think about it." Oliver dropped a quick kiss on my lips before rising to his feet.

"Good boy." I stuck out my tongue at him and he grinned before leaving and closing the door behind him. Well, that's disappointing to say the least. I spent a few seconds looking at the ceiling before I got too bored with that and then turned my head to look at the rest of the room. Hmm, let's see- music machine? Nope, I've learned my lesson about that one, thank you very much. What else… Boy, what with the Spartan minimalist attitude here? I can safely say that _this_ is not the real Oliver! The only other thing in this room that was even remotely interesting was the wardrobe… Wait a second… Wardrobe equals clothes, equals secret fashion fetish equals… Yay! Full of vigorous energy I jumped from the bed and headed for the wardrobe, fully planning on lashing my uncompromising sense of fashion on what ever horrors might lurk in the depth of this unassuming wooden box. Unfortunately there was nothing remotely interesting in Oliver's wardrobe, no embarrassing tops that were given to him as a gift and he never had the heart to throw away, no underwear with stupid messages on them… damn.

I rummaged half heartedly at the bottom of the wardrobe, very disappointing in my boyfriend's perfect taste in clothes when I hit the gold mine! Oh, yes. I pulled out the offending items and set them on the floor looking at them. If I had to guess at the top of my head I'd say they were some sort of footwear, but only because they looked like severed bear paws, claws included. The material, though soft and furry was hardly a bear's coat, and the shape was a little wrong too. After a moment's thought I slipped off my own shoes and gingerly lowered my bare foot into the soft looking recess of the strange footwear and then stood up, looking down at myself and feeling really dumb. I had to admit that the slippers were rather comfortable, and surprisingly soft but that did not make up for the sheer ridiculousness of wearing them. I walked over to the mirror in order to inspect the full effect and soon discarded my robes, when I realized they were obscuring most of my feet and since the slippers were rather bulky they were tenting the hem of my robes making me look even more foolish.

And that is why when Oliver walked in he found me strutting in front of his mirror wearing nothing but white boxer-briefs and a pair of brown ugly and hairy slippers. To his credit I must say that he took it rather well, in fact he leaned on the doorframe and laughed himself silly.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked with a cold sneer, crossing my arms over my chest and trying to tap my foot until I remembered what I was wearing by which time Oliver literally collapsed a few inches down the doorframe holding his stomach and practically wheezing through his mirth.

"Oh, immensely, lovely- you make such a beautiful picture wearing my 'Homer Simpson slippers'." He said as he walked towards me, whipping tears from his eyes and took my hand in his. "There are a couple of rules that come with those," He whispered while bringing my hand to his lips, kissing it softly and leading me to the bed again, "First off, you can't step outside in them, they are not waterproofed," He pushed me gently and lowered my head to the pillow, I looked hungrily at his mouth while he was speaking wondering when he'd start devouring me at last. "Second, you can't wear those to bed."

"Why not?" Oliver gave me a little smirk and went over to the slippers, lifting one bear-footed leg and flicking the slipper off,

"Because then I wouldn't be able to worship your feet." Worship my feet… Is he having me on? Surely he doesn't mean he's going to… Oh, good gods in heaven above he is! I gulped and bit hard on my lip when Oliver's tongue darted out and tentatively licked the arch of my foot, sending cold shivers all over me and a tingling sensation through my skull. Oh, Merlin… Fairly early in my sexual relationship with Oliver I learned that no matter what part of me Oliver was actually touching at the moment it had a direct link to my cock, and this was no different. Gods, I never thought that having your toes sucked could be so erotic… and yet, Oliver was wrapping his tongue around each just like he would my fingers after a wank to taste the come on them.

By the time Oliver finished licking both my feet to his satisfaction I was already impossibly hard and leaking, just wanting the tease to end,

"Ollie, please…" I heard myself begging through the vapours haze of sexual bliss that was fogging my brain. The next thing I knew his lips were wrapped firmly around the base of my cock, how the hell is he doing this? And his head was bobbing almost frantically above my lap. It didn't take long for me to come; in fact, I think it was rather embarrassingly short. But then I was spiralling out of control, and I'm pretty sure those loud moans and cries were coming from me.

"You have such lovely toes. So… cute." Oliver drawled as he finally moved up and nuzzled my neck. I tried to grin but my muscles were so relaxed they refused to cooperate. Over the past couple of weeks Oliver seemed to have develop a pattern which involved his mouth, my cock and more often than not my nipple ring- which I'm pretty sure the guy at the piercing place messed up because there is no bloody way that it normal that whenever Oliver does as much as breath on it I get an instant erection. I really hope it'll desensitize a little with time because I'm quit tiered of covering it every morning since the rustling of fabric against it makes me squirm so much… But anyway, the point is, Oliver's been working me so thoroughly that every time I end up in a state of such acute after-glow lethargy that I can't do anything but drift off to La-La land, which means that poor Ollie has to fend for himself and that's not really fair.

And so I called on for any reserves of energy I had stored in me and rolled over so I could face Oliver, fully intending to repay the favour, or die trying to… well, probably pass out trying to.

"Can I return the favour?" I purred in Oliver's ear and very subtly rubbed my foot to his, but instead of getting the permission I was hoping for Oliver shied his feet away from my touch and his cheeks suddenly blazed pink,

"No."

"Why not?" I pouted, this was hardly fair, though truth be told- I didn't particularly think I'd enjoy sucking on his toes but I still had to make the offer, right?

"Because… your toes are cute, mine are ugly…" He explained sheepishly and I surreptitiously tried to turn my head and see for myself, but Oliver seemed to read my action and curled his toes away from my sight, which I found most amusing and absolutely adorable.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to suck you off then." I concluded in a mock offended tone, just for the hell of it,

"Yes, I guess so." Little brat wasn't taking up the bait. Oliver spread his legs rather eagerly and I took my place between them, focusing hard, as I always did before that particular action, trying to go over every move I was about to perform to make sure I didn't botch up.

I started with nuzzling Oliver's lap, just because I love the way his hair tickles my nose whenever I do. I could feel his hard cock rubbing softly against my cheek and Oliver's soft moans of appreciation. After a couple of long licks of the shaft I decided to change direction and engulfed the head of Oliver's cock in my mouth, never tiring of that unique taste and feel against my tongue. I wrapped my hand on the base and started working my way towards it, determined to get it right for once, if Oliver could do, if _Michael_ could do it then by Merlin's beard so can I!

I managed to get about half of Oliver's cock in my mouth and down my throat when my gag reflex kicked in and I nearly chocked. Face turning red in shame and lack of oxygen I hastily pulled back and sat on my haunches swallowing hard and trying to sooth my sore throat. Damn, damn and fuck! This is so unfair!

"Draco, everything alright?" Oliver asked in concerned, his hazel eyes clouded with lust mingled with slight frustration, to match my own. I had to think fast if I didn't want Ollie to know that I'm feeling like I'm about to be violently ill, and then the idea struck me. I swiftly moved to the bedside table and grabbed the lube from the top drawer and quickly saturated Oliver's anticipating erection, then prepared myself as quickly as I could, not bothering with enough stretching and eyes never leaving Oliver's I lowered myself on him. Oliver's breath caught up in his throat, completely taken by surprise by my actions but quickly recovering and joining the effort pumping his hips vigorously to match my descending movements. I was dimly aware of Oliver's hand reaching up and starting to massage my own erection but the stimulation only prompted me to move faster and soon we were both mewling and crying out our mutual pleasure.

After that we were both thoroughly spent and Oliver rolled us on our sides, not bothering to take his cock out of me, and began to kiss me gently and caress my sides. It took me a moment to realize that I was lying there, with a half hard cock still trapped inside my body and what surprised me most was the fact that I felt absolutely no need to tell Oliver to back off. Fuck, I'm such a little slut…

We continued to kiss and touch leisurely, no words- those never did us any good anyway, slowly bringing each other to hardness again. This time Oliver flipped me over to my back, looming over me, and I wrapped my legs around his broad back, not letting him getting a moment's rest before he began to pump in and out of me again, starting slow and meticulous but steadily his speed and the depth of his thrusts mounting. Gods that felt good. The little devil decided to bring it home in the most effective way he knew and lowered his head to my chest; I didn't even see Oliver's head going down before I felt that surge of red-hot, almost solid surge of exhilaration running through me like a flash of lightning- the way it always felt when Oliver was touching my nipple-ring and I just couldn't hold back anymore.

The next time I opened my eyes it felt like years after, there were little purple lights popping in my peripheral vision that made blink and wonder if I needed to get my eyes checked. My entire body felt like it was cemented to the bed, far too heavy to even contemplate moving. Of course, once I could actually bring my mind around it turned out that part of the reason I couldn't move was because Oliver was sprawled completely over me.

"Ollie, shove over, I want to get a shower." I said huskily, feeling my cheeks flush a little when I remembered the reason that made my voice so tender.

"Hmm, but you feel so good." He mumbled, not budging an inch. I stroked those fabulous back muscles, feeling the sweat that clang to them and gave myself a little mental pat on the shoulder,

"Yeah, especially while leaking _your _come all over the place," My stomach muscles were clenching and I started to fidget as exactly that started to happen, well, guess twice is my limit then, but I couldn't possibly pass on the opportunity to jibe Oliver a bit, "Merlin, how much exactly do you store in there?" Oliver groaned and shifted, rolling on his side and giving me a disgusted frown, he's just like a little choir boy sometimes- all prude and prim.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, go on. You little foul mouth you." And oh how you love my little foul mouth…

Once Oliver was off me I gingerly got up and rather awkwardly made my way to the bathroom, while Oliver was following my every movement of course. What started out as 'leaking' rapidly turned into one of the most annoying feelings of my life. A steady trickle of semen that poured over the back of my thighs, flowing slowly and managing to irk the hell out of every inch of skin it passed. I simply couldn't get into the shower fast enough.

When I came back to the room, all clean and scrubbed Oliver was still lying, pretty much in the same position I left him, dozing off. I took a moment to admire his sprawled limbs and debauched look. I made that- I did! Oliver cracked an eye open and beckoned me back to bed. I snuggled at his side, inhaling the heady smell of pure sex that clang to every part of him,

"You smell like sex." I purred as I kissed every bit of naked flesh I could reach,

"You smell like soap." Is that disappointment I hear in your voice, Mr. Wood?

"Well, I can't very well show up at the Great Hall for supper smelling of spunk and lubricant, now can I?"

"Oh, and I suppose I can?"

"Be nice, give your adoring fans something to wank about before bed." I teased and he pulled a disgusted face at me,

"Ok, you convinced me, I'm off to the shower myself," I laughed at his urgent tone and he rolled himself off the bed, stretching those magnificent muscles I love so much, "Will you be here when I get out?"

"Of course." I had no plans to go anywhere in the near future. Well, except for supper soon, as my tummy so graciously reminded me.

* * *

**A/N:** AK means to 'Aveda Kedavra' someone, very useful when you want to threat your foe or your best friend- as the case may be.

I tried to look for the Homer Simpson bear slippers in the net, so that I could link you to a photo but alas, I could not find one, so I guess you'll just have to go and watch some "The Simpsons" if you really and desperately want to know what they look like- or if you just want to have some fun.


	30. Can you teach me how deep throat?

**A/N: **Since it took me so long to get this one out, due to circumstances beyond my control… Ok, let's not fuck around; I was stupid enough to leave my disc-on-key at home without making backups for things in the university. Anyway, my beloved disc-on-key has returned to me and now I can post again. As far as apologies go- I'm really sorry. So I decided to post two chapters at once, just to give you something extra.

* * *

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

"Hmm, Pansy, can I ask you something?" You can do it Draco, this is your best friend after all, and she's not going to laugh at you. Ok, scratch that, she's going to laugh her head off, for the rest of both your natural life… But this is something that must be done so, here goes nothing.

"Sure love, anything for you."

"Well, it's kind of personal and embarrassing…" And then her eyes lit like little stars. Good thing I managed to snatch her into an unused classroom rather than doing this in the common room because I'd probably have to kill her otherwise,

"Does it have to do with sex?" I swear, sometimes I think Pansy is really a lad pretending to be a lass, that or the rumours about girls not thinking of sex 24/7 are completely farfetched.

"Yes…"

"Ooh, brilliant!" Brilliant indeed you corrupted soul, "Come on love, I'm burning with curiosity now." Ok, deep breaths, you can do it…

"Canyouteachmehowtodeepthroat?" very eloquent Malfoy, you do justice to your breeding.

"Come again, love, I didn't quite catch that."

"Can you teach me how to deep throat?" I mumbled, feeling the temperature around my head rising to unbearable heights,

"A little louder, please?" She had one of them 'I heard you loud and clear but if I can get you to say it one more time because you look so cute while embarrassed I'd do it until tomorrow' looks on her face, but I indulged her all the same- I do need her help after all,

"Oh, bloody hell! Can you teach me how to deep throat?"

"Good, now was that so hard?" Her voice pitied and her eyes danced and I wanted nothing more than to smack that stupid sneer off her face,

"I really hate you, you know that?" She patted my arm and smirked,

"Of course love. Now why don't we meet later, someplace more… private for a little… tutelage? Say that legendary Prefect Bathroom of yours?" And here comes the eyebrow lifting to complete my humiliation. I just love my life…

"Sure, after dinner?"

"Perfect. Don't worry love, after tonight Oliver would fall to his knees with gratitude." Not that he isn't already of course…

"Yeah, yeah, see you after dinner." I said and fled the room before she could say anything more. So that's stage one in my 'learn to give a proper blowjob once and for all' operation. After the last time I so miserably failed to do so I decided some professional help is in order and who better to teach me than my good _slutty_ friend Pansy. This decision didn't really help to sooth my nerves over this, though, and it made me feel as if I was doing something wrong. I mean, by all rights I should have turned to Oliver with this, right? But somehow it didn't feel right to ask him to teach me this; I wanted this to be some sort of present for him. Although I'm almost absolutely sure that if I asked him rather than Pansy, the whole 'mocking me' factor would be reduced to near non-existent. What can I say, I'm a masochist sometimes.

But masochist or not, I discovered that the little blood thirsty murderer that I'm sure live in us all got a lot of pampering during dinner when I felt my hand tighten around my utensils every time Pansy turned her little smirk at me. That is _defiantly _the last time I'm asking _her_ for help!

When I neared the Prefects' Bathroom after dinner I got another little nasty surprise, curtsy of Pansy Parkinson,

"Fuck, Pansy, what is _he_ doing here?"

"And hello to you too, Draco." I shot Blaise a 'shut up right this instant' look, also known as that famous 'Malfoy death glare' and then another one at Pansy, just to let her know I really hate her for this,

"Blaise, this isn't funny! This is a private matter."

"Yes, I know. Pansy told me all about it." He drawled maliciously, I swear by Merlin's balls someone's head is about to fly!

"Hey, don't give me that look," Pansy cried when I shot her another death glare that indicated that her head is the chosen one, "When it comes to blowjobs Blaise is the best in the field." I blinked a couple of times at this rather unexpected explanation,

"Oh and how would _you_ know that?"

"Let's just say that he and Finnigan could use with a brush up of their privacy spells!" She accused Blaise who looked far too smug for someone who's been just accused of public fellatio.

"Oh, good gods I do not want to know that." I groaned miserably, this was a bad, bad idea and now I'm being punished for it.

"Right, shall we go in and start then?" Blaise said, obviously deciding that it was time to get down to business, yippy for me.

"Fine, let's go." I give up… We entered the bathroom and I felt far more self conscious than ever before. Blaise, thoroughly enjoying himself perched himself on one of the marble benches, legs crossed comfortably and arranging his robes around him, he's so prissy sometimes… He's actually a bigger poof than me- at least much more flamboyant than me, as strange as it might sound. It's not really my fault I look like a girl and have a developed sense of fashion; I never tried to emphasis any gay traits in me. People are just naturally idiots.

"First thing I want to know- have you ever sucked a bloke before?" Blaise asked in a neutral voice but I could see that he was just dying for me to say no, so that he could dish out and play on every last bit of superiority he could muster. Sorry to disappoint you mate,

"Of course!"

"Good, than at least you know what a cock that isn't your own looks like." Arrogant little prick!

"Don't boast, Zabini! I'm not some bloody virgin!"

"Yes, but there is a _slight _difference between the male and female body." He said calmly and I shot a death glare at Pansy, this is entirely her fault after all!

"I know that! I meant that I already had sex with boys." Bloody hell, I'm way too easy to get a rise from… Ok, Malfoy, relax before you say something you _really_ don't want to!

"Lucky them," Blaise drawled dryly and I rolled my eyes, let's get this over with, as fast as possible, please! "Alright, first off, I'd like to see your current technique." I stared at him completely gob smacked for a while, he cannot be serious, can he? Apparently he can…

"What, on you?" Blaise quirked an eyebrow and smirked,

"Why not?"

"Zabini, I swear to Merlin I'm going to bite off that needle-sized prick of yours! And then feed it to the giant squid!" At this point Pansy mercifully stepped in to calm the spirits down,

"Alright, back in your corners, boys!" But if I thought that my humiliation tormenting was over, I had another thing coming to me, "We could use this." She declared happily and presented me with a giant electric purple- dildo! Yes, my best friend, the person I've known longer than anyone else, that I trust above all others is giving me a dildo!! A bloody dildo! And a purple one on top of it all! I was feeling the storm brewing over my head and apparently so did Pansy, "What, you don't like the colour?" She gave me a little smirk and flourished her wand to turn the bloody thing into shocking blue. "Better?"

"My, Pansy where on earth did you get your pretty little hands on such a fine dildo?" Blaise asked, poorly masking his increasing interest behind fake nonchalance. You'd just love to have this one for yourself, wouldn't you? Ponce!

"Girls are allowed to have sex toys too, you know."

"Are they, now?"

"Alright, both of you shut up! I need to concentrate." I snarled at them and they both piped down, only to fix their eyes on me and that stupid silicon dong in my hand. Shit. I took a deep breath and tried to tune them out, and subsequently imagine this was Oliver's dong we were discussing. Not an easy fit considering this one was the wrong shape altogether and blue! But here goes nothing. I reached my tongue slowly and touched the tip of that thing before recoiling- this is so not going to work… I chewed on my lip for a few seconds before reaching a decision. I grabbed my wand and cast a little flavour charm on that thing, Blaise did want to see my technique, right? And since my technique was based on licking ice-lollies, what harm would it do to think of this… thing as one? Not much chance I could imagine it's a real cock anyway. Well, that brings back memories, to the first time I gave Ollie a blowjob… that was awkward then, and this is extremely awkward now.

Focus Malfoy! Long swipes of the tongue around the… thing, nice and slow, and then take the head in, suck gently… yes, that's right, nice and slow…

"He's not half bad, interesting technique." I could hear Pansy whispering behind me but I tried to block her out, not the most suck-inspiring, that.

"Yeah, I bet half his partners don't even notice he doesn't swallow then whole." I cannot even begin to tell you how surreal it feels to have your friends watching you giving a pseudo-blowjob, and then running a commentary on it!!! I swear sometimes I feel like my life is a character from a bloody fantasy book…

"Ok, Draco, you can stop," Oh, blessed Merlin, thank you. "I see what your problem is," I fixed Blaise with one of my wining glares,

"Do you now?"

"Yes," He replied, completely unabashed, "It a little something called gag reflex and how to bypass it." My, Mr. Zabini, did do arrive to this conclusion all on your own? That would have to be 50 points for Slytherin for the first usage of brain witnessed in the last seven years!

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked, every syllable dripping off my tongue dipped in acid, Blaise gave me a blinding smile in return,

"You have no idea! Now, the secret to overcome your gag reflex is to relax your throat and breathe through your nose."

"So, try to avoid giving blows when you have a cold then." Pansy supplied, oh, so helpfully, and both Blaise and I ignored her,

"Now, try again and this time try to relax you throat and get in as much as you can of this lovely specimen of sex toy." So I did, and I gagged so spectacularly that I thought for a second I'm going to be sick all over the bloody floor.

"Fuck!"

"Don't worry about it; the first time is always hard. Be glad you don't have to practice on a real boy. _Major _embarrassment. Try again." Pansy, again the supplier of totally unnecessary information, chipped in.

"Try not to think about what you're about to do, if you over-think it you're bound to gag." Well, at least Blaise was taking this somewhat seriously,

"It's not that easy, you know." I told him, and licked my lips before plunging for another try,

"Will it help if I supply some background noises?" Since my mouth was elsewhere occupied I couldn't tell him 'No' and the next thing I heard was Blaise moaning deep and Pansy giggling like mad. And this time I almost gagged from laughter. I pulled the bloody dildo out of my mouth and took a couple of ragged breathes, trying to get my breathing back to normal and my face to cease flushing from embarrassment and laughter.

"Gods, are you trying to give me laughter asphyxiation?"

"Try again." And I did, tried and tried again and it took me nearly an hour before I could get my fucking throat-hand-nose coordination to work properly- I mean, you wouldn't think it was this difficult! I think there was some built-in barrier in my brain that prevented me from actually being able to do that sort of thing. Lucius probably hexed me as a child to make sure I didn't turn gay… Or it could be Narcissa, wouldn't put it past her either. Anyway- they both lost!

I leaned back against the wall, thoroughly exhausted, boy, this sucking business is fucking tiring!

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this, if we could just… keep this between the three of us?" I semi-asked while fixing them both with a glare, Blaise rolled his eyes,

"Fine, but you owe me big!" He huffed. Pansy looked at me with a little smile playing her lips, uh-oh that can't be good…

"Nothing like the sound of a row, post blowjob throat, that sexy tinge would drive any boy mad, especially combined with those plump, red, swollen lips." I opened my eyes wide in alarm, is she shitting me?

"Wha-" I quickly conjured a mirror, and bloody hell, she was right, I looked like… like… Well, like I just been sucking on a fucking dildo for the last bleeding hour! Shit! "Oh, bullocks! I can't go back to the dungeons looking like _this_! I look like a fucking whore, back from a night's work!" Gods, Oliver would just _love_ this, hopefully I would never have to explain this to him.

"Why not? You could always say that you had a date with a hot guy." Blaise suggested quite unhelpfully, and I growled at him,

"Because, my _dearest _Blaise," I said sarcastically, "Unlike you, I cannot afford to be outed," And that is so unjust it's just… not fair. "I don't trust all of our house-mates and I would _really_ prefer none of this would travel back to my parents. Pansy, fix me." I ordered regally and turned to her. Pansy, sporting the biggest smirk known to mankind, took out her wand with a flourish and couldn't resist the temptation of digging just another jibe before fixing me,

"I tried, but seems you're drifting strongly to the gay camp."

"If I am, than it's your fault." I answered calmly over the peals of laughter coming from Blaise. Pansy and I pulled faces at each other while Blaise got himself under control and we could leave the bathroom.

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

Weekdays suck! Poor Draco seemed to be overrun with work lately and I hardly ever get the chance to see him anymore. Yes, we still see each other at meal times, but that's just it- _see _each other, exchanging furtive and secretive glances trying to communicate wordlessly so that no one would be the wiser. Just seeing him like that every day, three times a day is physically excruciating, and I hate it. I hate having to smile and pretend that I don't want to just walk over and scoop him in my arms and kiss him so passionately he would be left literally breathless. That I don't want to feel that soft, soft creamy skin under my fingertips, seeing those gorgeous granite eyes brimming with love for me. Instead I sit in the Great Hall, forcing myself to conduct small talk with my colleagues and trying not to give myself neck-pain from trying so hard not to stare at Draco like a lovesick puppy. I hate weekdays.

It was Wednesday evening and I was lying in my bed, reading a book that Eva sent me the week before- which surprisingly enough was actually interesting (Eva's literature taste is very different than my own so finding books we both like was somewhat difficult). I thought I heard a soft noise of a door opening but paid no heed to it, since it couldn't possibly be mine, right? Wrong! Seconds after the first woosh came a second and there at the doorway stood my little blond imp, sporting a huge grin and looking as edible as ever.

"Hey gorgeous, what are you doing here?" Good one, Oliver, chase him away why don't you… Draco didn't seem much affected by my surprise as he sauntered to the bed and flopped gracefully on it, his face coming up inches from mine,

"I missed you. Just wanted to say good night." He said and dropped a little kiss on my lips before he made to get up, but of course I wasn't going to let this golden opportunity slip me by (which I'm very well aware of was exactly his plan, but who am I to stand in the way of a possible shag), and grabbed his waist firmly before bringing him over for a _proper _kiss.

"Fuck I missed you too." I breathed against his heated skin and felt those lovely limbs aligned perfectly with mine.

I wanted to devour him whole, to make him beg for more even when he was so sated he couldn't move anymore. I wanted him to stay here forever, here in my bed, and I didn't really care anymore who would find out. I rolled over and pulled him on top of me, just needing to feel his comforting weight on top of me. Gods, when did he managed to sneak in so deep under my skin that I can no longer pass an hour without thoughts of him plaguing me?

Draco slithered his way down my chest, pushing my T-shirt up (when I sleep alone I actually have a T-shirt and flannel pyjamas bottoms, it's too cold and dreary to be naked…), and nipping, sucking and biting down my chest. It's so amazing to see his hair splayed all over my chest, covering me with blond locks and hiding Draco's face from me, but I don't really need to see him to know how he's doing. I ran my fingers through that flaxen silk, just enjoying the twin sensation of the softness of his hair splayed in the tips of my fingers and the warm moist mouth on my skin.

When my pyjamas bottoms were suddenly yanked away I looked down a little startled, I hardly expected Draco to suck me off or anything. I don't think he likes doing it so much, from some reason. Not that I ever complained when he did, of course. I licked my lips in anticipation for what was surly to come, I love the way Draco gives head it's very unique. I know that a lot of guys would think he suck at it (no pun intended, or maybe yes?), especially when if they say, met him in a bar and only planned to have a little tryst with him in the loo or something- and if I have anything to say in the matter, I won't ever let that happen, Draco deserves so much better than dirty floors and neon lights and some random guy's sweaty crouch in his face. A lot of guys would think he's slow, and too theatrical about it. But I love the way he sucks me, like he cares, like my cock is the only thing he ever wanted in his mouth, like he's making love to my cock. It's brilliant.

I let my head drop, humming contently, my fingers were weaving themselves in Draco's hair, not holding his head just running up and down that golden silk, when I felt my cock being engulfed completely by that heat, tongue massaging the underside of my stiff shaft. It wasn't until my glans hit the back of Draco's throat that my eyes snapped open in shock. Well, this is certainly new… I blinked a couple of times and let my hands drop to my sides. I was savouring the feeling of his mouth going up and down, his tongue slithering around me. It was the first time Draco ever gave me a 'proper' blowjob, and it felt amazing, because it still felt like he was making love to my cock, and not just sucking to get me off as soon as possible. So I let my eyes flutter shut again and just relished the attention.

It didn't take me long to come after that, mainly because Draco seemed to know his way around quite well… wait a second… I looked down at him, he was leaning back on haunches looking particularly smug and pleased with himself, whipping the corners of his mouth daintily and just looking so sweet I nearly forgot about everything else,

"Wow, that was amazing, where did you learn how to do that?" I asked in a husky voice, and he smiled devilishly,

"I've been practicing." My heart gave a painful lurch at those words, practicing? _Practicing_? Who the fuck with?

"You've been practicing?" I said in a level voice, although the very fibre of my being wanted to scream and kill, Draco seemed to have noticed the subtle mood shift and the growing tense because he looked sheepish all of a sudden,

"Yeah, with Pansy, and a… dildo…" He explained without looking at me, eyes cast down and blush blooming on his cheeks and just like that my roaring chest beast was put to ease and a slow grin started spreading on my face,

"Oh, yeah?" Draco lifted his gaze and when he saw the mirth dancing in my eyes he shoved against my chest, only half playing,  
"Stop it!"

"Stop what? I didn't say anything." I chuckled, while he was trying his hardest to stay stoic,

"Whatever it is you're thinking, it didn't happen that way!" That actually was a comfort, because when it comes to Pansy, I wouldn't put anything past her,

"Good!" I said smugly, and that earned me another jab to the ribs,

"Cheeky little git, that's what you are." I caught Draco's hands in mine, more to keep myself unharmed than anything else, really,

"Cheeky little git whose boyfriend decided to learn how to give a proper blow just for him…"

"Well, you know, I figured, it's a useful skill, like if I ever have to…" I stopped him then with a soft kiss, useful skill or not, there's only one person he's going to be using that on!

"Thank you." I whispered against his lips, this has got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, and even if I'll have to endure Pansy's smirk whenever I see her from now on, it was well worth it, because no-one, and I mean no-one had ever put my pleasure so high up his list before. I don't know what I did to be blessed with such a wonderful lover as Draco, but I'm not going to question it either…

"You're more than welcome, I love you." He snuggled close to me, resting his head on my shoulder and sighing in content. It was only then that I realized that while I was having my brains blown out but that blowjob, Draco apparently took care of himself, it was a little disappointing, as I wanted to return the favour, but I finally understand what Draco must feel like after I give him head. That amazing feeling of liquidity that you get from it, like you would never be solid again and you. Just. Don't. Care.

"I love you too," I cooed in his ear, never tiered of saying these words to him, because I know that his heart swells about ten times every time I do, and I can almost feel it and I just love that feeling, it's the first time that hearing those words from a lover makes me feel so blessed, we laid there for a while, just basking in the warmth of each other's bodies. I knew Draco would have to go soon, after all it's a weekday, but I just didn't want this moment to end,

"So how was your day?" I stroked his hair and smiled at the domesticity of it all,

"Exhausting, yours?"

"Oh, I had a brilliant day," I informed him and Draco raised his head to look at me, "I'm finally making progress with Evelyn."

"Explain."

"She's a second year, and she's got this acute fear of heights. From some reason Dumbledore wouldn't give her leave of my class so we have to work real slow. But she managed to get three feet off the ground today!" I said proudly, beaming with pride at my own little success, but Draco, Slytherin that he is gave me a bored look, "That's lovely, let me guess- Hufflepuff?"

"No, Slytherin actually." I answered seriously, hey, he started it!

"You're kidding right?" The utter look of horror on Draco's face was worth it all really, and I couldn't hold back my laughter,

"Yes, she's actually a Ravenclaw, but it was worth seeing you face!" Draco didn't waste a second before he tackled me and attacked my ribs with his merciless fingers. I was already weak with laughter and after-glow and couldn't really give a proper fight back, barely able to try and deflect his attacks, until he was satisfied with his victory and rose to a sitting position, glaring down my whizzing and panting form in triumph. I tried to pull him back to me, but he refused,

"Stay with me tonight." I pleaded and saw the struggle on his face, before he reached a conclusion and bit his lip in regret,

"I can't. Snape will have my head if I'm not in the dorms on a school night."

"Why, doesn't he trust his prefects to keep the order around?"

"Should he? I mean we're Slytherins, we are known to sneak about." He said slyly, hand running down my chest, and I chuckled, he had a point there.

"Bloody Snape!" I muttered, just for good measure.

"That's very sweet of you, but I have to get back. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." He said with his best 'prefect voice' finger pointing firmly against my sternum. I grabbed his hand one last time before he rose to his feet,

"Will you come tomorrow too?" I asked with a little pout, trying to convey that I really, _really_ wanted to see and touch him tomorrow as well.

"I'll try." He promised and dropped one last kiss on my lips, that naturally turned into another and then another before he finally managed to prey himself away from me and gather his shoes, almost fleeing through the door before he changed his mind. Well, what do you know, weekdays are not _that_ bad. Sometimes.


	31. Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff

**A/N: **And now, for something completely different. Ok, not completely, but a little fun on my part.

This chapter was mainly done to give you a little insight on the relationship of Harry and Michael, because although an interesting spin-off (not a suggestion! Just a thought) they are not the main focal point of this story. So this is as much as you're going to get on the matter. Enjoy.

* * *

**..oo00oo..**

**Michael**

Hmm, wow. Hi, I'm new here, I'm not even sure what I'm suppose to do but I'll give it my best shot.

Ok, let's start- my name is Michael and Draco asked me to take over the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game, said he couldn't possibly be expected to actually care what goes on in this match. Snobby git.

So, without further ado- Quidditch…

It was a beautiful Saturday morning mid March; the entire school was brimming with anticipation for the match a foot, even the teachers showed signs of unusual exhilaration… Ok, screw that, it's a bloody Gryffindor- Hufflepuff match for Merlin's sake!

The truth is it was a lousy day for Quidditch, or for anything of an outdoors nature. To say it was rainy would be like saying that blast ended skrewts were cuddly, to say it was ghastly, would be an understatement. It was a rainstorm from hell, straight on our heads and we, like obedient flocking sheep sat there in the stands and watched the fifteen figures on the field battling against nature- that is, when we could actually see any of them through the plates of rain.

Well, I was supposed to give you the account of the game, keep you up to speed and all that. Draco was especially keen on me doing this, said something about my boyfriend being there on the field and all. When I mentioned that his boyfriend was also there on the field he said it was not the same thing, but he did suggest that we could use the prefects' bathroom for some after match 'relaxation'- cheeky little brat.

I'm not even sure how I want this game to end, right now both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are one game down and on the one hand, Gryffindor is leading Hufflepuff on points so I should cheer for the yellow team, but then again, my boyfriend _is_ a Gryffindor so that would be a little awkward…

How the decisions bestowed upon my young head…

Actually it doesn't really matter what the outcome of this match would be, I'm still going to get mine- it's just a question of whether it's going to be victory sex or consolation sex. Both work just fine for me.

Alright, I've had enough, I can't see squat in this weather and frankly this game is rather boring, I mean no one was hit by a stray lightning so far so you'll excuse me if I'll drop my, obviously clear and productive running commentary of the game, and tell you about Harry, because I know that's what you're really here for anyway! Pervs. And just for that, I will _not_ start with the sex bit! Ha.

I don't know how much Draco has told you but that's how it went- Harry was a complete git, I was completely smitten. Lucky for me he came to his senses and thank you very much Oliver Wood, for helping him see the light. The main problem in our relationship is, surprisingly enough, not us but the rest of the Gryffindor flock. They were actually angry to see their hero happy. Ok, not to see him happy, per say, but to see him happy with _me_.

It all started spinning out of control when they discovered that he's been 'exploring his masculine side' as Hermione put it (Gods, phrases like that is exactly why she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw!). The Gryffindor side of the fence was pretty much gobsmacked to find that their hero and leader actually much prefers taking it up the arse than giving it to girls. Who would have believed that such a sweet, gentle and brave boy could do such abominations? Shocking indeed! They're a bunch of hypocritical, pious, prim and prude arseholes that shouldn't be allowed anywhere near my Harry! If I could I would have him re-sorted and make sure this time he got to Slytherin, at least they wouldn't be bend out of shape over it. Probably just hex him.

The second reason they nearly blew their tops off, and their tower in the process (but that was mostly Harry's fault…) was the fact that he dropped a very promising romance with Ginny Weasley in favour for none other than her legendary ex! (Fine, I'm not even sure I qualify as a legendary or mythological ex but I'd like to believe so and it does make the story more interesting.) I think this one was especially considered as a betrayal, and if Gryffindors are good for one thing, is to walk around looking fatally wounded and just ooze an air of righteousness to the world.

I don't get why they're so upset, especially the red-sconces clan (Draco's favouring term for them, not mine).

First of all- Harry has a right to be happy, just as any other lad or lass do!

Second- Ginny was cheating on me left and right and bottom when we were together, always keeping eyes on her 'prize' i.e. Harry who never paid her any attention aside from that of an older brother, until she managed to trap him in her web and demand more. Luckily, he understood his mistake soon enough and left her for good. For the record I can just say that I _never_ cheated on her while we were an item! I just don't do this sort of thing. Don't get me wrong, I don't _hate_ Ginny, I simply despise her.

But putting silly Gryffindors delicate emotions aside, Harry and I make a great couple! Harry loves that I see more in him than just the 'Boy who lived' and I just love his arse. And much more.

The first time we kissed, was a disaster, he fled for Merlin's sake! The second time was heaven. Draco keeps telling me it'll be something we could tell our grandchildren and I say that we probably won't have any, both of us being guys and all but I would hardly be surprised if Ginny offered to be a surrogate mother for us. Ew, creepy thought- right there.

The first time we had sex was the funniest thing in the world. It took us about a month to get to that point; actually it took Harry that long. I was pretty much ready from the second he kissed me the first time. But Harry had to come to terms with the basic notion of sex because Ginny wasn't quick enough to tie him to her bed. It started out slow, you know, lots of hands and lips all over the place and that was when I discovered one of Harry's greatest attributes, his most endearing trait of being _extremely _ticklish… The sound and sight of him squirming under me and giggling his head off can get hot and bothered even right now in the middle of the fucking Quidditch game… Hmm, give me a sec…

Alright, I've returned with as little damage as picturing Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore having a go at it on one of the Hospital Wing's beds (And again, thanks to my good friend Draco for that rather disturbingly effective image) can do. Where was I? Oh, yes, Harry…

Apart from being a very quick learner (bed-wise and otherwise) Harry is simply a treat, he's kind and he's funny, you wouldn't think he'd have any kind of sense of humour- at least I didn't, not sure why, really. Gods, I'm just rambling now…

According to the announcer Gryffindor is leading in over fifty points at the moment (just thought you'd be interested to know).

When I think back on my 'sexual history' (Harry thinks I'm a git when I say things like that, but hey- at least I have one!), I realize that I've had some sort of sexual relation with members of each house, boys and girls alike. I'm the bloody poster boy for house unity! Or is it teen hormones?

It all started in fourth year with my first girlfriend, Megan Jones, from Hufflepuff. We didn't do much, mostly holding hands and giving each other little pecks, like bloody birds or something. It didn't work out. That must have sent me in a frenzy of exploring because between the time Megan and I broke up and the time Ginny and I picked up I had no less than seven… well they weren't exactly lovers- I did came into Ginny's bed a virgin (She wasn't by the way, but I'm not going to step as low as fussing over mindless gossip!), but I did get some very valuable experience in the kissing, groping and fellatio departments which enabled me to perform rather well on my first time- well, at least she didn't run away screaming.

When I came to Harry I was not a stranger to the female body, not even to the male one, but still a virgin in the… rear department, so we actually had a rather equal footage to start from.

Hmm, I'm not sure what else I should say, in fact I'm not even sure that Harry is going to appreciate what I've said so far, but hey- who cares. So if we're into the juicy gossip and all that I might as well tell you that Harry- is a bottom, classic one. Bet you didn't know that! Apparently it all comes from his need to let go or something.

Can you tell that I'm rather bored right now? This is because the game is not moving anywhere! It's currently 180-40 to Gryffindor (if I'm seeing the board right), and while this is all very fascinating, I can't actually see any of the players, only blobs of red and yellow zooming around so I can't even tell you how Harry is doing. Gods I hope he'll win, a happy Harry always mounts up to better sex…

Would you listen to me, going on and on about sex like a complete fiend. So I'm just going to say that Harry has a lot more going for him, and though I can't really picture us getting married and living off in the suburbs at the moment, I'm not opposing the idea in the long run.

Here they go again, Hermione and Terry, or as they so tastelessly refer to themselves, Her and Ter, snogging again! I swear someone should put a frigging leash on them; it's a public place, for Merlin's sake!

I bed Draco would just love this, having a go at the Head Boy and Head Girl, vent up some of his frustration on these two… sucky, fishy, thingy gits! Gods, I'm so appalled and distraught that words fail me…

I cannot imagine what it must feel like to have to hide your relationship, I mean Harry and I don't go around snogging the daylight out of each other like a couple of bitches in heat in every bloody corner of the school (unlike _some_ people I could mention!)- And the incident when Longbottom caught us naked on Harry's bed hardly counts since it was entirely his fault! Stupid Gryffindors have absolutely no respect for other people's privacy. Thinking about Neville's face still cracks me up. Good thing it wasn't the red menace Weasley or I'd be dead right now. But still we don't hide our relationship either. After all, I don't think Harry's parents would resurrect just to haunt their son for being gay and mine couldn't care less about what I'm doing.

They can't expel us either- there's no rule against students going out with each other. Though, if you ask me, there should be a rule against students publicly displaying carnal desire! Not that the current Head Boy and Head Girl would actually promote such rule, let alone reinforce it! For Merlin's sake, they have rooms all to themselves can't they bloody use them?!

Oh, bugger me, the unbelievable has happened! The _Hufflepuff _seeker, which I can't by the life of me remember the name of, has caught the snitch… damn. Bet Harry's going to be all bent out of shape over that one… He's going to blame himself, I just know it, forget rainstorm and wet glasses he's going to blame himself! This would only make things a little more interesting for me as I'd have to work harder to sooth him.

Life is good people, and thy name is Harry Potter.

Well, I suppose its consolation sex for me… better go work on my sad face…

* * *

**A/N:**

He's a real little chatterbox isn't he?

I had a really annoying bus ride, when the couple in the bench before me wouldn't stop snogging like mad for the entire two and a half hours of the ride. I just had to put something on that.

BTW- if anyone's interested the Quidditch scores for the season after each team have two games played, stand as thus at this point:

Slytherin- 530

Ravenclaw- 440

Gryffindor- 410

Hufflepuff- 340


	32. Montrose Magpies

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver **

It's been a week already, full seven days and nothing. Not one owl. I know that a week isn't that long and that I should be patient and all that rot but that's just not going to happen. I'm going to go barking mad before I could relax.

You have no idea what I'm talking about, right? Well, it all started a couple of weeks back, I contacted my friend Lee Jordan and asked him to spread out the word that I'm more than ready to move on and return to play Quidditch. I mean teaching is ok, and I guess there are certain perks to this job… Ok, let's not kid around, there is only _one_ perk to this job and he's blond. But even Draco is leaving at the end of the year so there is really no motivation for me to stay here. I'm sure Dumbledore would be able to replace me- fabulous teacher that I'm undoubtedly are…

I can't even enter the Quidditch pitch as a referee without wanting to offer one of the keepers to trade places. It doesn't matter which of the four really, I just want to be back in front of the goal posts, and know that big part of how the game would be shaped is on my shoulders. I need to know that I'm needed, trusted upon. Refereeing just doesn't give you that feeling- yes I control the game in more levels than a keeper does, but ultimately no one throws their confidence on my ability, and instead of only half the crowd hating me as a keeper, this time the entire populace on the stands thinks I'm unfair regardless to my actual actions on the pitch.

But- back to Lee Jordan, when Lee left school almost three years ago (He skipped the end of his last year, along with the twins in that legendary escapade that is still talked and raved about amongst the younger students who didn't witness the actual thing), and started to work for the Ministry as the personal assistant to Ludo Bagman, head of Magical Sports department, and in those three years managed to gain so much influence on his boss he's actually became the main man around the department. Of course, having a completely incompetent boss didn't hurt. So, I called in a on a favour, as they say and got Lee to spread the word. And that is how I got to that nerve-wrecking situation of futile waiting.

Lee asked me what to do if Puddlemere called for me to come back and I told him to tell them to stuff themselves. Even if Puddlemere was the only team to pull for me I have no intention of ever going back there, even at the cost of my career. I think. Well, that's really a mute point right now since even the arseholes at PU don't want me back. How pathetic is that?

Gods, I'm lousy at handling rejections.

But today I woke up in a good mood, I'm not so sure why, but there it was, I was feeling confidant and happy. It could of course have nothing to do with the fact that I'm waiting for an owl that would change my life, and everything to do with the fact that it's Friday and that I'm going to have the comfort of my most beautiful lover for the rest of the weekend… nevertheless, I'm feeling good.

Breakfast went by, morning post and all and still I refused to feel down. Classes went by at their usual pace, nothing special and no broken bones, so I guess this is a plus. By the time lunch rolled in I was knocked down a couple of pegs in the 'feeling good' scale but still retained shards of unfounded and stupid hope. By dinner time I was depressed again.

Draco came by, as usual but I couldn't be as happy as I normally would. I had a feeling the whole world was mocking me, cosmic bitches playing tricks with my life just to sit back and laugh at my misery.

"Ollie, stop brooding like a lost puppy, you make me want to kick you." Draco said gently as he lay by my side, his head resting on my shoulder,

"Thanks, love, that sure makes me feel better." He chuckled softly and tried to ease my pain by caressing the bare skin of my chest softly.

"It'll be alright, you'll see. There's still time." I sighed, yeah time. The thing is I wanted to get it over and done with by the time I get back from the Easter holidays. Especially since I'm going to spend those all alone in London with only Eva and Tonks to keep me company and assure that I would go nutters. Draco received a letter from his parents that specifically said that he is to come home for Easter since he didn't get to spend the winter holidays with his parents. He mentioned something about going to the French Riviera. Lucky bastard! The furthest I can go right now is bloody Glasgow…

I rolled over and buried my face in the crook of his neck, hiding my fierce pout, and inhaling his scent at the same time. No matter how low I sink in my own head, just being with Draco can pull me back to the surface quicker than a jet stream.

A knock on the window startles both of us; we look at each other for a long moment, before Draco cries out impatiently,

"Well, go on!" I walk slowly to the window, not even daring to hope, pushing down all the irrational thoughts and let the owl in. I carefully took the letter from him and chewed on my lip for a while before lifting my eyes to meet Draco's. He looked excited, grey eyes shinning like quicksilver and a little happy smile dancing on his lips. He's so beautiful like that that I almost forget about the bloody letter. I took a deep breath and ripped the envelope open, my eyes never leaving Draco's and pulled out a piece of parchment. I looked down and blink in confusion at first, before the words were morphing themselves in front of my eyes. Damn.

"Well?" I tossed the letter at Draco and let myself slump on the bed, totally deflated,

"It's from Tonks; she wants to know if we can meet during the Easter holidays." I said with a pout, "She sends her love for you." I gazed at the ceiling, completely out of hope. This was it, this is how my life would be from this day on, I'm going to have only little children to teach flying and Quidditch games to referee from now on. I'll end up bitter and snappy like Madame Hooch was until I find myself some other teacher who is just as bitter and snappy as me to elope with in about twenty years. Oh, joy.

"My cousin is a complete shrew," Draco said in an amused tone after reading the letter, I don't blame him, she is quite a shrew, a little wicked shrew with a tongue so sharp she could sand down ships with it, Gods I love that woman. I gave Draco a half-hearted half-smile, and he turned to me and started placing small, open-mouthed kissed along my collarbone and shoulder. I closed my eyes and felt my body relax against my will, I was planning on staying stoically angry and pouting for the rest of the evening but Draco obviously had other plans.

"I'm depressed…" I said with a heart wrenching sigh,

"Really, haven't noticed." I just love it when Draco is being sarcastic, he's doing it so subtle and so sharp (normally) that most people don't even get it, which in its turn makes him even more sarcastic, it's a self fuelling circle, very amusing to watch, as long as his verbal arrows aren't pointed at you. "I'll tell you what. Let's go to sleep now, tomorrow would be a better day, I promise."

"How can you tell?" Draco moved his mouth closer to my ear and whispered, using a lot more air than strictly necessary, just to get my skin to shiver and my scalp to tingle,

"Because if you don't get the owl you so desperately want I promise you could do anything you want, to me." Hmm, that's an interesting offer no doubt…

"I think I can live with those terms." He smiled and cuddled against me, preparing to drop and sleep,

"Good."

**..o0o..**

As soon as I woke up the next morning I knew I was alone in bed, I didn't even have to open my eyes to know. I reached my arm and prodded under the covers and pillows just in case but there was no one there. I decided to leave my eyes shut, there wasn't much motivation to open them now, was there? When I felt the bed dip and bounce and a cheerful voice cried out,

"Waky, waky! I have something for you." I prayed my eyes open to look at Draco's overly enthusiastic face and snaps of conversation from last night replayed in my head, he did said he'll do whatever I want, right?

"Wha'?" I mumbled and he pressed a quick kiss to my lips and handed me a letter, beaming like someone's mum. "What's this?"

"An owl delivered it about an hour ago, while you were sleeping. It has the Montrose Magpies sign on it." He said excitedly and pointed the black and white sigil of a magpie on the front of the envelope. My heart beats increased almost instantly, could it really be? What I was waiting for all week? My hands started to shake,

"I can't open it, you do it." I shoved the letter towards Draco but he refused to take it,

"Come on, Wood, show me that Gryffindor courage you're all so famous for…" He said with a little mocking smile, taking in my pale visage, and sobered a little, "Besides, they would hardly send you a letter to say they _don't_ want you, would they?" Right, that made sense of course. I took a deep breath and ripped the envelope open in one swift motion, pulled out the parchment inside and started to read out loud without checking what it said first,

"Dear Mr. Wood,

It has come to my attention that you are currently in a search of a new team. Our scouts have been watching your performance for quite a while, and were very pleased with it.

I was sorry to hear of your injury, and I understand that you are teaching at Hogwarts School at present. My contacts tell me that your contract at the school will be done by June this year, thus enabling you to return to a full-time Quidditch career.

I would like to invite you to try-outs for the position of keeper at the Montrose Magpies, if you are interested please owl me to sort out the most convenient dates for your try-outs.

Respectfully,

Tiano Woodsman,

Head of Recruiting Division,

Montrose."

I blinked a couple of times, words not exactly sinking in,

"It's a good thing, right?" I looked up at Draco, whose face was pink with suppressed laugh,

"Yes, it's good you dolt! It's brilliant!" He cried and threw himself at me, knocking us both back on the bed, kissing me deep and hard before retreating, panting and smiling wide, "You're going to be a Magpie! They're the best team in the league!"

"The best in the league." I repeated in a daze, this is a complete shock to me, as you might notice, I never, in all my years believed that I would one day get an offer from the best team in the league, the Magpies have the best historical record since the foundation of the Quidditch League! And I've been out of practice for the better part of this year and they still want me! They want me, they really want me… Oh, good gods, I'm going to be a Magpie! Slowly the realisation sank in and a broad smile spread on my face, I'm going to be a Magpie, I'm going to be a Magpie, I'm going to be a Magpie!

"I'm going to be a Magpie!" I cried out and tackled a laughing Draco onto the mattress.

"Yes, you are!" I kissed him hard and long, this was his doing, somehow I'm sure of it. And even if not, he deserves to share every last bit of my happiness.

I sat back straddling his thighs, feeling the joy sipping through my body like liquid warmth. Without pausing to think I launched forward again attaching my lips to the glittering price on Draco's chest, and just like every time I felt his cock spring to attention- this is great fun! I reached back and added some friction to help things progress faster before sitting back and whispering a lubrication charm. I don't usually like those charms, they come too suddenly, always catch me unprepared and make my insides swarm with the alien feeling all of a sudden, but for all intents and purposes it was the best thing at the moment. I closed my eyes and concentrated while lowering myself on Draco's cock. This is something I haven't done in a while, and never with Draco and come to think about it, I'm not even sure how he will take it… Oh, well, a little too late for that now…

"What are you d…" I shushed him with another kiss and started rocking on his cock, fuck that feels good. I watched Draco closely to see how he was doing, but from the way his eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched so high I hardly needed to bend my head to suckle on his nipple I figured he didn't much mind.

The intensity of it all, the heat, the pleasure, the relative novelty of it all was a little too much for both of us and I figured we won't last longer than two minutes, both of us riding too high to keep it for long.

I collapsed next to Draco fully sated, happiness still bubbling inside me making me feel like I was a bottle of butterbeer. I glanced at Draco and saw he was still lying there in complete shock, eyes squeeze shut and breathe ragged and panting. His skin was glistening with sweat, so prefect and shiny, like the finest marble in Italy. I reached over and softly caressed his cheek, and was mightily pleased that he leaned into the touch (for a second there I was afraid I maimed him somehow),

"Fuck… you… I think you broke me." He said without opening his eyes, but there was ghost of a smile playing at his lips and I knew that he liked it- very much so. I should have done this long ago, letting him take me and care for me for once.

"I can piece you right back." I promised and he let out a small chuckle, finally opening those mercury eyes that haunt me so.

"Why did you do it?" He asked and I shrugged,

"Why not? Didn't you like it?"

"Of course I did. Fuck that was… incredible. Thank you." He pressed a tender kiss to my lips and I just wanted to scream and repeatedly hit my head on the nearest hard surface for being such an idiot all this time.

"No, thank you, my little dragon." I whispered against his chest and he smiled again. His fingers started tracing the tattoo on my hip, playing with the miniature dragon and lion there, while they played back with him. I don't actually feel the tattoo moving, which I guess is a blessing otherwise I might claw my own flesh with irritation but it's fun to watch Draco cooing and playing catch with the little creatures. Naturally this leads to other sorts of games, since the position of the tat on my upper hip is just too 'accident-touches' inviting for Draco to pass the opportunity to grab my balls.

"Ollie?"

"Hmm?"

"Would… would you let me do that again? Someday?" I looked up at him, that slight frown and the way he bit his lip, like he always did when he was nervous. They say it can take years to really know a person and being able to read them, but I managed to crack that riddle called Draco Malfoy in just seven months.

"Hmm, I don't know," I purred and saw his face falling and smiled, "Let's see, you're hard and I'm all wet and stretched- I think we can work something out."

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

Wow, bloody wow. I'm still not over that one, even three day later. I can't believe Oliver did this, let me do this. I never actually believed I would get to do something like being inside him, a time that he would willingly offer that to me.

Don't get me wrong, it's defiantly not something I'm going to pursue on a regular basis, but just knowing that I could if I wanted to is extraordinary in its intensity. And just like that our relationship moved another step forward.

When I first hit puberty it didn't take me long to realize that girls are not exactly the stuff my dreams were made of. I still blame Pansy with her over-enthusiastic share of first menstruation experience that made me decide that I wasn't cut for cunt… bad pun, I know but I couldn't resist.

As my teens progressed I started to delve into the world of men love (purely theoretical of course), with the help of my good friend Blaise, yet another one with far too much to say, and why do they all think I give a flying fuck? Anyway, for me it was really a one-trek road and thy name is Oliver Wood. Even in my wildest fantasies and wet dreams I never once imagined me being on top. I suppose it was mostly because of Oliver, that keeper bulk, that flashing smile, that cockiness and attitude that all but screamed alpha male. Of course once I got to know the real person I found out it was all a façade, a mask he used to put on before facing the public, defending himself from getting hurt and never trusting a soul, apart from close friends.

I love the way this mask dropped for me, still dropping as a matter of fact. Oliver would obviously say the same thing about me; say that dating me is like dating three different people… But I don't feel like I'm being someone else when I'm with him- on the contrary, it's for the others that I pull my mask on.

I could never imagine what it would be like to enter someone else's body, to be surrendered by that impossible heat, tightness and that incredible friction against my most intimate parts that is not caused by someone's hand or mouth but by someone's body. I'm glad Oliver let me do that, not just for his sake but for mine too. I never felt like bottoming was something to be ashamed of, on the contrary, I always knew that I was a classic bottom if you will. But this… gift Oliver has bestowed on me is something that I can't put in words, that feeling that someone is completely depending on you for maximum pleasure and minimum pain. The way someone else puts his trust solely in your hands and just lets go. I didn't think it was such a big deal while I was doing it because I always trusted Oliver not to hurt me, hell he's a Gryffindor for heaven's sake, they have this sort of build-in desire to make the other person feel _good_, even at the cost of their own pleasure. Altruism- go figure... I didn't realize just how much trust and love it takes to relinquish control when you're so trained to take it, and I very grateful that Oliver could do that.

Oh, and he's got himself try-outs for the Montrose Magpies during the Easter Holidays. So while I'm going to bask in the Mediterranean sun he's going to toil and labour over in the north of Britain defending those goal posts with everything that he's got. All glistening with sweat in those tight Quidditch trousers, eyes sparkling and muscles begging for a soothing touch…

And bloody damn, that's not fair, because I only have Oliver's word that Scottish air makes him extra horny!

* * *

**A/N:** Tiano is an anagram on Ianto, from "Torchwood". Been watching that lately, and loving every bit of it. Captain Jack stole my heart! 


	33. Decisions, Desicions

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

Lovely, lovely, wish you were here with me to share it… (Sigh).

Don't get me wrong, I love the French Riviera- the sun, blue sea and golden sand, fabulous food, the boys… Oh, the boys… all warm and golden and _very_ scantly clad, parading all around me just begging to be picked for a night of pleasure- Yes, you can guess what I'm been doing in my head the last couple of times I went here…

Of course personally I can't really set a foot outside without donning several bottles of sun-block potion and even then sit in the shade otherwise I'd look like I've been poached in boiling water by the end of the day, but just looking at all that bronzed skin around… No-one can stay indifferent.

But April isn't the best of months to be here, the sun isn't scorching hot yet, the water is too cold to swim in, the food is still fabulous but the boys are not here yet. More specifically Oliver isn't here. I miss my boyfriend. All I can do is sit on the balcony of our Villa just outside Nice and pretend to read next to my mother while wrecking my brains to think what Oliver is doing at the moment. How did the try-out go, did he pass, does he think of me every second of the day like I do to him? He said he'd be in Glasgow, visiting his grandparents after he finishes in Montrose. I'd like to meet them, if they're anything like Eva they should be great fun.

I told Oliver that if he writes to me, he should do it under Pansy's name, but so far all I got were letters from the real Pansy, not to diss my best friend's letters; they just don't cut it the way a simple word from Ollie does.

I started composing a little wistful letter to Ollie in my head, just to lift my spirit,

'_My bed here seemed so large and bare, it's even worst than the feeling I get in Hogwarts every night that I'm not with you, and I can't stop the dreams that come to my mind, of you here with me, holding me gently, the feeling of our bodies molded together so perfectly. _

_I need you here to keep me sane, help me to deflect the attacks of my parents- the plans of my future, the way they want me to be shaped, because if there is one thing that you taught me it's that no matter what 'wisdom' my parents are trying to beat into me, I would never turn out the way they want me to._'

Lately I've come to the conclusion that I don't want to be like them, I don't want to drown in the world of politics and schemes, that superficial world where you whore your name to gain power and influence on others. I don't _need_ to be on top, I don't _need_ to have a manor and servants and loads of gold. I'm not going to give it all up without a fight, of course, but I don't really see it as goal in my life. I don't need a trophy wife, one that would look good on my arm and know all the right things to say at parties, beautiful and smiling. I hate to see my mother and fathers doing it, and I don't want to do it myself. So far I managed to retain a little piece of myself during those banquets, but until now everyone saw me as a child and forgave all my little social stumbling. But all that is going to end as of June. No more 'little Draco' and 'Oh, he's so cute and lovely'. No, from now on it's going to be 'Mister Malfoy' and my every step will be looked upon through a magnifying charm. People will _expect _things of me. All my life I've been trained to meet their expectations, but now, when it's all rushing to me and suddenly becoming much more real than ever before I realize, I don't want to have to play by their fiddle. You might say that I'm becoming Gryffindorish but who knows, there might be some value to them lions after all- and if you dare repeat these words to anyone, I'll be sure to make your life miserable. I have ways…

'_I love you. Simple as that, I never thought I'll say those words out loud, or even to myself. All my life I knew that I was destined to marry some rich girl from a respectable pure-blood family. I always hoped I could form some sort of truce with her, some sort of understanding. In my wildest dreams I wanted her and me to be the way I am with Pansy, close friends who understand and care for each other. But I never thought I'd fall in love, head over heels, madly and passionately in love- the way I am with you. Gods, I sound like a complete sap… _

_I wish I could see__ you right now, reading those words. Will you blush, a small smile creeping on your beautiful lips? Will it make you hot and hard, biting your lip and clenching your jaw, fighting arousal? Will you laugh at me and think of me an idiot? No, you wouldn't, you'd never think that of me._'

I robbed my forehead and glanced sideways to my mother, still absorbed in her magazine, good. Regardless of what Oliver might think of my words- I'm getting all hot and bothered by the thought of Oliver looking flushed, eyes sparkling with mirth, just thinking of me. I need to stop obsess and find something that would occupy my attention for more than three seconds. This is getting a little unhealthy.

An owl suddenly landed in front of me, it wasn't one I recognized. I looked at him suspiciously for a moment, until my mother's voice interrupted my thoughts,

"What is it dear?" I shook my head to clear it and reached to untie the parchment from the owl's leg. The envelope said my name in a loopy scrawl, a very familiar loopy scrawl that sent shivers through my entire body,

"It's a… note from Pansy." I lied quickly and pressed the letter close to my chest, so that my mother couldn't see the scripture on it.

"Funny, that's not the owl she normally uses." Damn you, Narcissa Malfoy for being so perceptive!

"Isn't it? I haven't noticed," Luckily the owl took flight the moment I took the letter from him, so I was speared from further investigation, "I'll just take that in my room, write her back instantly." I told my mother who already turned back to reading her magazine, and she waived me away gently. I raced to my room, my heart pounding at a hundred miles per hour, desperate to tear the envelope open and see what Oliver had to say.

"To my dearest friend Draco, (_Prat, I told him to sign as Pansy, not try to be clever!_)

How does it feel to date a Magpie? (_YES! Oh, this is so great!!! Well done, Ollie!_), Yes, as of this morning I'm officially a Montrose Magpies player. Of course I won't be joining the team until June, and then I'll have two months of training camp from hell to get me back in professional level shape, but hopefully (_crossing fingers, toes and anything crossable_) starting September, your dearest… Hmm, friend… Oh, fuck it! As of September your lover, boyfriend and personal secret is going to be the keeper of the best team in the league! And yes, you are more than welcome to start and working out the dirtiest, most sensual fantasy you can think of for us to act out when we get back to Hogwarts. (_Kinky little… Well, I guess I have something to do tonight…_)

I really miss you, and I wish you could be here in Glasgow with me. Hamish and Flora (my grandparents) are driving me mad in ways that would make Eva jealous.

BTW- Dave says hi, he's back in Glasgow, doing much better emotionally. I think that he's especially glad that I'm going to be relatively close next year.

Anyway, I have to go, lunch with the old folk…

I'll see you in four days! Gods, I can't wait to see your face again. Did I mention already that I miss you? Take care my love.

Yours, always… Pansy. (_Git!_)"

Four days… four days! What the hell am I going to do in four bloody days?

**.o0o.**

Returning to Hogwarts was never as anticipated and frustrating as it was today. The whole train ride I was fidgeting, barely able to sit on my backside. Oliver wasn't on the train, so I couldn't even tackle him in a dark corner for a quick snog or something. So by the time I arrived at the castle I was literally ready to burst with pent-up sexual tension.

Seeing Oliver in the Great Hall during dinner went straight to my cock and I had to endure a rather long, _hard_ dinner complete with the teasing looks of Pansy, while doing all I could to subdue my over-active libido. Not to mention that last four days gave me ample opportunity to do as Oliver bid in his letter and let me tell you- I came up with some _very_ interesting scenarios…

Just as I was about to finish my dinner and sneak to Oliver's room a firstie came over and handed me a note, saying that Snape wanted to see me right after dinner. Even my own godfather is conspiring against my sexual release, is that fair? So instead of going to my boyfriend's quarters for what would have no doubt been a spectacular night I found myself trudging down the stairs to Snape's rooms.

"Sit." That's Uncle Severus for you, never mincing words. I sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of the fire in his private rooms, accepting a cup of tea from my godfather and wondering what the hell he had to say to me. Sev took his time, though, and sipped his tea in nonchalance that irked me.

"So, Draco, this is your last year here in Hogwarts. Have you given any thoughts to what you would like to do when you leave?" Great, just great, this is exactly what I need right now!

"Hmm, not so much," I said with a shrug, hoping that Severus would get the message and leave me alone, "I just figured my father would find something for me to do."

"Is that what you want?" I bit my lip in frustration, why does he have to be so callus, rub it in and torment me like this? I know Uncle Sev gets a sadistic kink out of doing it during his class but for heaven's sake, I'm his godson, you'd think he'd have at least an ounce of bloody compassion in him!

"Does it matter?" I said bitterly, but Snape, fearsome bat that he is, is actually more like a vicious Chihuahua, who would latch on to it's pray no matter how much bigger the pray is than himself,

"Draco, this is your life," Damn, why do people always try and spew these nonsense on me? Never, in all my life has anyone in his right mind told me that this is _my_ life, it's always upholding family name, continuing traditions, marry to a good family, produce an heir… Where in all that rot does the phrase- 'it's _your_ life' fits? "You can't have Lucius mapping them for you," Oh, and does Lucius know about this? "What would you like to do with your life, given the choice?"

"Severus, it doesn't matter." Please don't do this to me, please don't let me develop any sort of hope that would be crushed and shuttered the minute I set foot in the manor, I don't think that my heart could take that…

"Tell me anyway. I promise none of this will go back to your parents." I grabbed the tea cup so tightly I feared it might break in my fingers, and Snape leaned forward and repeated in a silky tone that no one could resist answering, "What do you want to do?"

"I… I don't know…" I tried to resist the best I could, because I knew what he wanted to hear but damn if I was going to give it out without a fight! Admitting this to myself was one thing, buried deep in my thoughts a little sparkly fantasy for rainy days. Admitting it to Oliver was one step up I guess but still not something that would toss my world off its axis, just a little bedroom talk to keep my lover happy. But Snape, Snape is a whole different league here; Snape has the power to make my dream come true. He can make it happen and that would be the worst thing that could happen to me. I'm a coward; I admit it, when it comes to letting everything I know go just so that I could pursue some half-baked dream… The idea of giving up all I have, to live off… off nothing practically, not to have the influence and power I have right now. I don't know if I could do it.

"I don't believe you, answer me." Came that silky whipcord snapping and lashing at my soul, leaving red angry welts in its wake, but I guess I'm too easy to break,

"Potions!" I found myself jumping out of the chair, teacup smashing against the floor in a wide arc, my face flushed and my voice rose, "I want to make potions! I just want to brew potions and make a name for myself as a potions' master!" I yelled at him, feeling the sting and prickle of tears and hating myself tenfold for being so weak, "Are you happy now?" I slumped back into the chair, completely defeated and drained.

"More than you'll ever know." Good for you, you sadistic bastard! Snape leaned back in his chair and stippled his fingertips together, "Tell me, Draco, have you ever heard of the 'National Institute of Potions Making"?

"Of course I have," I answered gruffly, "It's the best place to learn potions in the entire island."

"How would you like to learn potions there?" I wanted to lean my head back and let out a mad laughter, this is worse than any detention with Filch, any trip to the Forbidden Forest, any punishment either of my parents could deal me, this was just… cruel!

"Stop it, Severus, please, this is not fair." I begged, again at the brink of tears. I can't handle much more of this; I know that for a fact. "You know my parents would never let me go there."

"Forget about them for a second." Easy for you to say, you're not the one sitting under Lucius and Narsissa's thumbs, knowing that one wrong move and they will crush you down like an insignificant bug.

"I can't."

"Draco, listen to me," Severus' voice is no longer silky and whipping but kind and warm. The voice I know that no student would believe me if I say exist. The voice Severus uses for no-one but me. Ok, maybe for Lupin, but I really don't want to think about _that_. "You have more potential in brewing potions than any for the others I've seen in a long time. Don't deny yourself this opportunity!" I curled around myself in the big plush chair, hiding my head in my knees and trying to minimize myself as much as I could, like a little wounded animal.

"My parents expect me…" I whispered brokenly, but he would have none of that,

"Your parents' expectations of you are absolutely unrealistic!" Snape snapped harshly and I winced, this is not something one likes to hear, even from someone who is so close to him. "You and I both know that you can never live up to them." So if I wasn't feeling like a complete failure before, here's a little more for you…

"What do you mean?"

"Your little infatuation with the flying instructor for one thing." He said in that voice, that smug one he used whenever he would torture Potter during his class. My eyes flew open and I could feel all the blood draining from my face, this is bad… very bad.

"You know about Oliver and me?" I squeaked before I could stop myself,

"Don't worry, I'm not going to betray your secret." He said in a dry bored voice, like finding this wasn't the biggest shock of his life, or the juiciest Hogwarts has seen in a while,

"How?"

"It doesn't take a genius to see the love shines every time you look at Mr. Wood." He said gently and I felt like crying again. "Draco, this is your time, use it wisely. I want you to try for a position in the Institute for next fall." I was hardly listening by now, my whole world just came crushing around my ears, I feel so… empty. "Draco?" He prompted gently and I lifted my eyes, looking at Snape like it was the first I saw the man,

"What?"

"I want you to try for a position in the Institute for next fall."

"How, how can I?"

"The head is an acquaintance of mine. I could arrange for an exam for you, combined with your NEWTs results you should have no problem securing yourself a spot." This sounded so… good, so simple and yet my heart was almost breaking. "Take the weekend to think about it, let me know your answer by Monday. I could arrange for an exam by next Friday."

"Thank you sir." I whispered, feeling drained of emotion and strength. All I wanted right now was Oliver wrapping his arms around me and telling me that everything would be fine.

"Nothing to it, Draco, go get some rest. I'll see you on Monday." I rose from the chair; feeling like my body was made of lead and managed some sort of grimace which meant to be a smile at my godfather. Stepping out of his rooms I felt dizzy all of a sudden, and had to lean against the wall for support. My head was throbbing and I felt like being sick, but I managed to suck it in until I reached Oliver's door. Gods, I can't believe such a small thing as a talk with Severus could get me feeling like I'm about to keel over with something serious.

I rested my head on the polished wooden surface for a moment, trying to find that happy, almost desperate feeling I had before stepping into Snape's office, the one that wanted to see Oliver more than anything, jump into his arms and smother him with kisses, both for seeing him again after so long and congratulating him for making it to the Montrose Magpies. I could feel the desire, just bubbling slowly under the surface like molten lava trying to find a crack in the earth crust to erupt and explode.

I pushed the door open and entered the room. Oliver sprang from the bed the moment he saw me and plastered me against the wall, catching my lips in a bruising kiss. I tried not to let myself think about anything but those lips and that body pressed against me, because if I did I'll surely go mad.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Mm? Nothing." Oliver pushed me to arm length and I tried to smile reassuringly but he knew me too well, "I had a little chat with Snape." I admitted in a small voice, Oliver sighed and enveloped me in a tight hug, leading me to sit on the bed,

"Tell me." I bit my lip and laced my fingers with his,

"It's nothing really; he just wanted to know what I plan to do when school is out." Oliver gave me a slightly pained look and I sighed. Maybe Eva does have a point, and talking about things does makes one feel better, well no time like the present to find out… "He said he could arrange for an entry exam to the National Institute of Potion Making for me."

"That's great, Draco, this is what you wanted!" He cried out in excitement, well, of course he would be ecstatic, he's not the one how is going to lose everything.

"No, it's not. I don't know what to do!" I practically wailed, jumping to my feet I started pacing the room, arms flailing and racking through my hair- a clear sign of distress. "If I take this exam, if I pass I lose everything! My parents would never, not in a million years, let me go there! I'm the Malfoy heir!" Gods I hate these words, 'Malfoy Heir', so empty, yet so burdening, "I'm the only Malfoy Heir, my parents have expectations of me, plans, Oliver, they have bloody plans for me! I can't just take off and do whatever I want to, that's not how things work!" Oliver stepped into my path and I collapsed in his arms, "I can't lose everything, I can't start from nothing. I can't." I whispered against his chest.

"Shush, it's ok lovely, it's ok. Whatever you decide I'm going to support you. You know that." I nodded my head, his words didn't offer any sort of practical solution but they were still good to hear. Oliver pushed me to the bed again, sitting next to me and holding my hand, "I take it that Snape isn't going to tell your parents about this?" I nodded again, "So, what if you take the exam, just to see what happens," He added hastily when I lifted my head to protest, "Come on Draco, this is something you always wanted to do, don't you think you owe it to yourself to find out if you can even do it? Just take the exam, and work from there, at least you'll have more options…"

"But what if I fail?"

"You won't." I let out a snort,

"How would you know?"

"I hear things. Didn't you know this castle has ears? When you enter these gates as a teacher, you hear a lot of things you don't give a toss about when you're a student." He said, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously, and this time I really smiled, because he's so cute when he does that.

"Liar." Oliver's expression turned to one of betrayal, complete with a dramatic hand over his heart,

"I do not lie…" He cried out with indignity that made me laugh, "Oh, alright, let's just say that everyone is raving about you, even the Gryffindors, though they tend to think that you only do well because you've got Snape in your back pocket." Stupid Gryffindorks, as if Snape would play favourites like that! Every mark I ever got in potions was my own, I'm just naturally good at this, I guess.

"You really think I should do it?" I chewed my lip and tried not to sound too whiny,

"Of course I do. You're a great potion maker and there is absolutely no reason why you shouldn't be doing what you love. Give it a try, that's all." That's all, so simple. Give myself more options… Set myself for destruction more likely, but there is nothing I can do about it, so I might as well do it.

"Ok. I'll take the exam." I said gravely, though Oliver's smile made me feels heaps better about my choice.


	34. As The World Falls Down

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

I made it. I know I should be happier about this all, but I'm not sure I can. But the bottom line is- I made it. I passed my exam with the 'National Institute of Potion Making' and secured myself a spot for next fall should I want it. It does make me feel better, more secure of myself and my abilities, but I still haven't decided if I'm going to take it or not. I'm a coward, I know that, but I like the easy life- sweet lazy life, champagne and caviar… like one of Oliver's favourite songs say.

I was completely torn about what to do; on the one hand my heart was soaring with the notion of having a new, shiny and bright future, something that was my own and no one else's, but on the other hand… I felt like I was betraying everything that I was. I mean, it's ok for Sev- he never did anything that he didn't benefit from, or Oliver who was a half-blood Gryffindor with an uncanny ability to block quafles and had a crazy muggle mother that encouraged his dreams. I am a Malfoy, and apparently that still means something around these parts.

I got the letter over breakfast, a few days after the exam results came in. the moment I saw my father eagle owl I chocked on my toast, when I saw the insignia of the Malfoy crest I chocked on the pumpkin juice I was drinking to clear my throat of the dry toast- not my ideal breakfast. I held the letter in my hand for a while, running all the possible things my father could say to me- he found out about the exam and is disowning me, he found out about Oliver and is disowning me, he just doesn't like me anymore and is disowning me…

With slightly shaking hands I ripped the envelope open and pulled out the parchment from inside. It was a short note, written in my father unyielding sharp handwrite. Damn, even his script is demanding.

"Draco,

You have a Hogsmead coming up on the 13 of May. You will be introduced to your betrothed wife then. Meet us at the 'Three Broomsticks' at eleven sharp.

Lucius Malfoy."

Well, you can't blame Lucius for beating around the bush, can you? Hogsmead weekend coming up next weekend, I have eleven days to prepare myself for the event. Meeting my betrothed… this is just another sick joke the universe is playing with me… betrothed! The girl I'm going to marry and be a devoted husband to. The girl who's going to produce me an heir to carry on the most honourable and respected Malfoy name… Gods, what a laugh.

And the worst bit of it all- I need to tell Oliver. I guess this is the moment of truth- do I take the easy way out and go see this girl or do I stand up for what I feel and want and tell my father to bugger off and leave me the hell alone? I mean I don't even have to mention Oliver's name, just telling my parents I'm gay would probably do the trick.

"Mother, father, I hate politics and business, I think the dark lord is a complete git and I really hope the Potter will off his arse soon. I got accepted to the 'National Institute of Potion Making' with Severus' generous help. Oh, and I'm gay." Simple, right? I'm just a one big disappointment after another… Gods, if I was my own father I'd clock me over years ago!

All day long I walked with that ominous letter in my book bag all day, feeling like it was weighing on my soul with every step I took. I don't know what to do. I just don't know… I can't even think straight. When did things got so complicated? When did everything went bollixed up so spectacularly? I'm a good boy, I do what I'm told, I'm nice person all in all- why do I deserve that? You don't suppose Oliver would consent being my dirty little secret after I marry…? Yeah, that'll happen! Stubborn Gryffindor would never allow me to cheat on my wife, no matter what.

"My father wants me to meet this girl I'm supposed to marry." I said without much feeling that Friday night, sitting on Oliver's bed, covers pulling down my naked waist. It might seem a little unfair of me to drop this bombshell right after sex, but hey, I needed to know that if something really bad happens between us tonight, at least I'll have some good memories. Besides, a post-shag Oliver is always easier to deal with.

"Oh? And are you?" Oliver was rummaging in his wardrobe for something and didn't particularly seem to care,

"I think so." Well, that sure got his attention! Oliver's spine snapped straight and he turned slowly towards me. I tried my hardest not to drink in his naked form, so beautifully displayed in front of me, and stay focused on his eyes- which were clouded with suspicion and hurt. Oliver crossed his arms over his chest,

"And then what?" I looked down at my hands, picking threads in the duvet and hiding my face behind my fringe, I don't know what then- I didn't allow myself to think thus far.

"I don't know." I admitted softly. I heard Oliver approaching the bed, and felt it dipping as he sat down next to me. A soft hand cupped my cheek, thumb stroking lovingly and then the fingers were pushed under my chin forcing me to lift my head,

"Why are you doing this?" I looked into those beautiful eyes, just wanting do drown in the gold and green in their depth.

"I'm scared," I whispered, "I'm scared of losing everything."

"I know." He then enveloped me in a tight hug, letting me know that he'll be there for me. Which is the only thing I really want, all the rest be damned. We didn't speak of my future again that night, or for the rest of the weekend. I knew that Oliver was now plagued with thoughts about my impending nuptials as I was, it was in that faint, almost heartbreakingly soft way he touched me from that moment on- as if he knew that these were our last hours together and he wanted to make each second count for as much as possible, and I really felt like a dick for making him worry as well.

The next week was nothing short of hellish. I didn't make up my mind about things yet but from the way Oliver was carrying around it was obvious that he had already made up his mind that I wasn't going and that this weekend we'd be celebrating my freedom from interfering parents and dumb girls who think they can marry me just like that. But the problem was I didn't know what to do. In fact I was so dreading the approaching weekend that I had troubles sleeping and eating. Pansy, great friend that she is, was trying to force-feed me at meals and slipped me sleeping potions at every interval just to keep me going and functioning. She didn't say a word about the whole mess and for that I was glad- she was never too fond of Oliver and thought he was beneath me to be with, but on the other hand knew perfectly well that I could never be happy married to a girl. Pansy and I are the same in that matter, we both grew up knowing that we would someday marry someone our parents chose for us- that's part of the reason Pansy is such a little tart, you know squeeze in as much fun as she can before she would be shackled down to a bloke she never met before. The other part of her being a tart is simply because she is!

On Thursday night came another letter from my father- Another nail to be pounded into my coffin. This one was a thick envelope full of pages on the girl herself. I read them dutifully, because I couldn't help the feeling that my father is standing over my shoulder watching down on me. Yes, my parents have this strange effect on me, always had. When I was young it made me feel somewhat safe, knowing that whatever I did, they would be there watching over me, but ever since I got to Hogwarts and found I could actually function on my own it became a burden to me. In the last couple of years it was downright a hindrance and it made me somewhat afraid of them- the more I have to hide and lie about the greater the punishment would be when the shit hit the fan.

That Friday I went to Oliver's room, palms sweating and heart beating way too fast, I finally made my decision and I know Oliver wasn't going to like it. I opened the door and slithered inside; fighting the stupid urge to turn tail and run away, because Oliver deserved to know, for good or bad and I had a moral obligation to tell him.

"Hey lovely," He greeted me with a wide smile and a kiss that nearly broke my heart, when he pulled back his smile faltered a little, "You look tense, need me to release some… tension?" You have no idea how much… I opened my mouth to say this but what came out instead was,

"I'm meeting the girl my parents wants me to marry tomorrow." Because why have fabulous sex when you can have a fantastic row, right?

"What?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered and chanced a glance up at Oliver, he wasn't looking at me, in fact he looked like he's been trying to remember something really important- in short, he looked dead confused,

"I… What?" I swear it would have been funny if it wasn't so serious…

"I'm going to meet the girl my parents chose for me." I said in a small voice, and he still gave me that vacant expression that was really starting to worry me, "I'm sorry." I added softly and in a flash gone was the glassy eyed and slack jaw, to be replaced with a hard stare,

"Fuck, I bet you are!"

"I really am!" I tried to plea but he already turned from me and crossed his arms over his chest, his back half turned to me,

"So, you're going then." It wasn't so much a question but an accusation and it really hurt!

"I have to."

"Yeah, you have to." Oliver slumped on the bed and cradled his head in his hands, refusing to look at me,

"Ollie, please don't be cross with me…" I sat down next to him and tried to place a comforting hand on his knee but he shoved me away, "I have no choice."

"The hell you don't!" He said mockingly from behind his fingers,

"What?" Oliver's head slowly rose and he fixed me with a piercing gaze,

"Draco, how long are you going to follow your father's orders like some fucking lap dog?"

"Lap… What the bloody hell are you on about, this is my father, I can't defy him!" why does this conversation sounds so remarkably like the one I've been having with my conscience all week?

"So, go ahead, marry your little tart, and be miserable for the rest of your sorry life! Go on, go!" Oliver jumped from the bed and started pacing around the room. I watched him in complete shock,

"Y-You're kicking me out?" I felt the tightness in my chest almost to point of chocking and I knew I was very close to tears. I don't know what I expected, but I don't think this was it.

"I'm not going to be your dirty little secret." Oliver said in a harsh voice that was cutting through me, I guess that on some sub-level I knew I was masking his fear and hurt by snapping at me but right now it did little to help me,

"Who the fuck asked you to?" I yelled at him, tears now spilling from my eyes and I didn't even bothered to wipe them away,

"It's either her or me." He said quietly and I stopped dead, totally frozen with shock and the only thing I could do was stare,

"Are you shitting me?" The words sounded like they were coming from a long way, not from me,

"No." Oliver said in a flat voice, eyes boring into me, taking in my tears and not caring one bit. "It's very simple- you either be a good little boy who lets his parents and everyone else push him about and dictate his life or you grow a bloody spine and stand on your own bloody two feet! So, Malfoy, what's it going to be- _dragon boy_?" his voice was dripping with so much venom and his face twisted with such malice that for a moment I couldn't recognize the man I loved most in the world. I swallowed hard and tried to pull myself together, this is hardly fair that Oliver gets to keep his composure while I fall apart! But then again, I had much more to lose here than he did.

"This is not fair," I chocked between my tears, "I. Don't. Have. A choice!" I wiped my eyes furiously and made my way to the door, I have had enough of abuse for one week! Oliver's quiet voice stopped me as my hand rested on the doorknob,

"You always have a choice Draco; you just have to take it." I turned around slowly and gazed at him, this is so easy for you, isn't it?

"What the hell do you know about losing everything? You… you mama's boy!" I snarled at him, tears dry and anger pulsating. To be truly honest Oliver is the furthest thing from a mama's boy as it comes to but right now I didn't care, I just wanted him to feel even a sliver of the pain I was feeling.

"Fine, have it your way! But if you go to see her tomorrow than you won't see me again."

"You are such a bastard Oliver Wood." I said and turned to the door again,

"Well, at least I'm not a coward." I closed my eyes briefly before yanking the door open, leaving the room before he could hurt me anymore. This wasn't fair, this wasn't right and now I really feel like I lost everything. I was carried through the halls in a sort of a daze that made me feel numb all over. At some point I just gave up and sank down on the staircase I was descending, I'm not even sure where I was.

I placed my head in my arms and prayed for the tears to come again and wash the sorrow away, but just like everything else in my life I didn't get yet another wish. My eyes remained dry and stinging and my body was stiff and frozen.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Well, you all know the scenario that just when you think things couldn't possibly be worst something comes along that makes you wants to break down in tears and wail like a toddler? Yes, well, in this case I was sitting on a staircase somewhere in the castle, Friday night, the place is deserted and who on earth do you think would happen to pass by?...

"None of your damn business, Potter, sod off!" I hissed at him without lifting my head, hoping beyond hope that the thick Gryffindor would get the message, but of course, being the thick Gryffindor that he is- he didn't,

"Hmm, are you… are you ok?" I lifted my head and fixed him with a scorching gaze, knowing that even a dolt like Potter would see I've been crying and frankly I didn't care one bit,

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"Jeez, you're in a right mood tonight, what crawled up your arse and died there? What happened did your little girlfriend ditch you?" And they say that kicking your enemy when he's down is a Slytherin trait…

"Fuck. Off. Potter!" Instead of doing the smart thing and bolt, the little bugger just stood there, looking like he was going to stand there for the rest of the bloody night,

"Sorry, I can't do that. I'm waiting for Michael."

"Then go wait for him somewhere else!"

"But we said we'd meet here! You go sulk somewhere else!" And once again we found ourselves standing and facing each other, ready to strike or pull out our wands to hurt one another, and Merlin is my witness, if that damn Potter won't move out of my sight I will hurt him, because right now I just need to let go of all that anger and hurt and unbelievable pain inside.

"Hey, love, hey Draco." We both turned to look at the cheerful Michael before Potter leaned in for a little kiss and I turned my eyes in disgust, "What are you doing here?" I shrugged, what business is it of yours you just take that boyfriend of yours and leave me alone to grieve.

"Careful, he might bite your head off." Potter supplied oh, so helpfully,

"What happened?"

"Nothing." I said still looking the other way, not wanting to meet any of their eyes,

"And that is why you're sitting on the main staircase feeling sorry for yourself on a Friday night instead of having hot sex with…"

"He dropped me, alright?" I yelled- that constricting feeling in my chest back as soon as I said those words and made it into a reality which was more of a nightmare. "Are you bloody happy now, you bastard? It's over!" I clutched the marble banister and tried to regulate my breathing when a soft hand rested on my shoulder,

"Shit, mate, I'm sorry. You want to t…" I slapped his hand away,

"Fuck off, the lot of you! Leave me alone!" I cried and rushed down the stairs past the startled couple and moved towards the dungeon. I need Pansy, I need her to hold me and whisper sweet nothings to me while I cry out my heart in misery.

As soon as I reached the common room, I saw her; she was sitting in the lap of Stephen Cornfoot, snogging him with passion and oblivious to the rest of the world. I didn't really have the heart to tear her away from him, although part of me wanted to ruin everyone's fun- make them all miserable like I was but it hardly seemed fair. So instead I just trudged to my room and fell on my bed, finally letting the tears flow, even though I knew they won't bring me any solace.

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

Who knew that doing the right thing would feel so rotten? Because deep down I know that I'm doing the right thing, for both Draco and myself, I just wish I would have chosen a different approach to things… once again I let my big mouth and hot temper run on me and this time I hurt the one person I never wanted to hurt.

I just had the worst night of my life, and knowing that Draco was in the same building as I was, probably suffering even worse than me only made it ten times harder to bear. I had to fight myself for control, not to jump out of the bed and rush to the dungeons and apologize for everything, because he was going to meet that girl and he was going to be a good little boy and do whatever his parents say he should and I just don't want to be a part of _that_!

I keep telling myself that maybe this whole defying your parents thing isn't the best- after all, look what it did to my father, but then again, even in my darkest moments I can't see anything similar in the two situations. Draco has opportunities, a whole life ahead of him to live. My father was just horny.

When I woke up on Saturday morning alone in my bed I decided to go and apologize to Draco for pushing him so far when clearly he wasn't ready to face something like this. As much as I want Draco to take charge of his life and remain with me rather than live a life half lived, I couldn't really force the decision out of him. He's right; I don't know what it's like. Eva never pushed me to do anything I didn't want and my father was a git who didn't give a flying fuck about me- I was the bane of his existence after all. The embodiment of everything that went wrong in his life, driving him away from his family, driving him away from Eva, my only luck was that Eva preferred me over him at the end.

It's amazing really, for once I'm trying to do the right thing, to make things better for myself and my love and I just botched it all. My one functional relationship, the one I'm actually happy being in and I tossed it to the wind, because I decided to keep my pride! The one thing I never had when dealing with other men and now I had to find it… It's really not fair, that just because I actually care about Draco I would hurt him more than anything else.

A loud knock was heard on my door, and I sighed heavily, why do people always come at the wrong time? Is there some monitor on my door informing people when I least need company and inviting them to knock on my door? This is not fair! I reached for the door handle and pulled it back, forcing myself to act cordially and not snap at whoever it was that was standing on the other side, when I saw the wide grin of Harry Potter,

"Hiya Oliver, what's up?"

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" I asked suspiciously, frankly his appearance here was a little strange, and that little glint in his eye spoke volumes of things I didn't want to hear,

"You are aware that we are three separate people, right?" I rubbed my forehead and smiled, accepting the chiding,

"Wow, you look like you had a rough night." I tightened my jaw at the unwelcoming reminder of my stupidity last night, running my hand through my hair, I tried to sound as casual and calm as I could,

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well, last night. What can I do for you?"

"Can I come in and have a word? Please?" I tried to stifle a sigh, not wanting to chase Harry away but not overly eager to have a word with him either,

"Sure come in," I finally gave up and led him to the little sitting area of my office, a part I don't normally use, since I don't really have that many visitors. Harry perched himself comfortably on the sofa and I called for tea before settling in an armchair next to him. "What is it?"

"What happened with Malfoy?" To say that I was glad the tea hadn't arrived yet would be an understatement. But then again, maybe I need something to spew and choke over right now.

"What? What are you on about?" I tried my best 'I have no idea what you're referring to' face, but Harry didn't seemed fazed by it,

"Come on Oliver, drop the act, Michael told me everything last night."

"Great." The house-elf chose that exact moment to pop with a tea tray and for the next couple of minutes we busied ourselves with fixing tea cups and trying to avoid each other's eye.

"I met Malfoy on the steps of the Entrance Hall last night. He looked like he's been crying, said you dropped him." Harry stated in a quiet voice and I felt the little needles and pricks of guilt stabbing at every part of me, like I was a human pin-cushion. "Fuck! I didn't even know he was gay!" Harry sounded amused from some reason, and I wanted to roll my eyes. Everyone with two eyes in his head could see that Draco was the epitome of gayness! But then again Harry was never one of the most observant people in the world… "Come on, Oliver, talk to me…" I stared into my tea and tried to fight the tears back, because I'm not so good at bottling my feeling and right now I just want to let go and embrace misery.

"Did you ever have this feeling you were doing the right thing but it made you feel like total crap?" I mumbled without rising my head, Harry chuckled dryly,

"Only every time someone says my name…"

"Right…" My eyes were still stubbornly fixed on my cup but I decided there was nothing for it, "I love him, and I fucked up big time last night."

"You love him?" Harry's incredulous exclamation got me to raise my head,

"As strange as it may sound to you, yes, I do." I snapped and Harry looked sheepish, slight blush creeping high on his cheeks,

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that…"

"It's ok. It doesn't really matter." Another silence stretched between us and I was starting to feel like we would be sitting like this for the rest of the weekend, which might not be so bad considering my choice of alternative was to go to a damp in the lake, and tease the Giant Squid a bit.

"Look, Oliver, whatever you did it couldn't have been that bad… I mean, you guys are in love right? That should be enough." Well, if only it was that simple…

"You're beliefs never left primary school." I teased the raven-headed Gryffindor, who took that bait and blushed furiously,

"Yeah, well, it's the first time I've ever been in love its fun."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Don't sound so morose, you probably been in love heaps of times before." All that youthful optimism… When did I lose mine? Oh, yeah, must have been that night against the wall in that disgusting loo of that stupid pub back when I was fifteen…

"Nope, I've had heaps of sex but not real love, not until now." Harry was silent for a while staring at his tea cup, before raising his head and looking at me, biting his lower lip awkwardly,

"Hmm, I've never been in love before either. I mean, I thought I loved Cho, but that was just a really stupid crush I guess, and then there was Ginny- but she never wanted me, she wanted the 'Boy who lived'… Michael seem to want me, for me… though I'm not sure why." I looked up and caught the little blush gracing his cheeks,

"Because you're a great bloke?" I suggested and he shrugged, smiling shyly,

"I thought the whole Weasley gang was going to kill me when they find out I didn't want Ginny. Ron is still in a strop over it, but I met Charlie over the holidays and he said that Ginny could fend for herself just fine and that there was nothing wrong with being gay."

"Well, he should know." I remarked dryly, oh, what fun, talking of Charlie bloody Weasley. Guess this is my punishment for hurting Draco…

"Charlie is gay?" I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and smack my forehead and go 'duh' because that was even obtuse for Potter. "Did you guys…? Were you his boyfriend?" Well, that would depend on how you're looking at it I suppose… No, actually- no matter how you're looking at what Charlie and I shared there is really one way to describe it, one way that I've been trying to avoid using and even thinking about because it made me feel cheaper than a two sickles whore,

"I wasn't his boyfriend, I was his sex toy. His very stupid, willing and well-fucked sex toy, that's was how he wanted it and that's was how he got it." I tried not to sound too bitter, I really did because it doesn't really matter in the long run, but it still stings.

"Bullocks, that sucks." Oh, you're telling me? "So, what are you going to do about Malfoy?" Never say that Gryffindors are for shit when it comes to abrupt changes of conversations…

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it right now, I think I need to go and fly for a bit." Harry nodded and stood up,

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Look… I'm sorry things got bad between you and Malfoy. I hope you guys can fix it." That makes two of us…

Once Harry left the room I grabbed my broom and headed out. Flying, that the only thing in my life that never been complicated, that always soothed me. I just need to feel the wind on my face and ride so high and so fast that all my problems would just be too slow to follow, I need a couple of minutes of pure freedom before I return to earth and feel like shit again.

* * *

**A/N:** The line Draco quotes in the beginning of this chapter is from Tracy Chapman's "Mountains o' things".

Er… I was debating whether to put the bit between Oliver and Harry in, and I was about to drop it but in the end I just made it longer… oh, well. It was really for the Charlie revelation…


	35. Anastasia Morgendorpherstern

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

For a second I was disoriented, not knowing exactly where I was, but then I opened my eyes and knew that I managed to botch everything good in my life. I was boyfriendless, going to meet a girl I've never seen before in my life with the intentions of having her marrying me as soon as school was out just to please my parents. Can things possibly get worse?

Since I told Oliver that I was going to meet this girl today, and since he dumped me like an old shoe, I figured I might as well actually go ahead and meet her. At least that would keep father happy. So, most unenthusiastically, I stalked to the shower to get ready for what promised to be a really bad day.

With every step I took towards Hogsmede I felt less and less enthusiastic about the whole ordeal. I even reached a point where I decided I would tell my father that I didn't want to get married and the hell with politics, but as soon as I saw him standing next to the 'Three broomsticks' I knew I'd say nothing.

"Good morning Draco." He said in that clipped tone he always used around me, part disciplinary, part disappointment of how I turned out- all in all, the kind of tone that always makes you feel good and welcomed…

"Good morning, Father."

"This is Anastasia Morgendorpherstern." Boy, am I glad she's the one who will be taking _my_ name… How do even pronounce it? A sudden fleeting image hit me of my father practicing saying her name at home, walking in front of his study's fire and I had to bit the inside of my cheek so that I would not laugh out loud,

"Good morning." I said politely, and she smiled at me. I saw her picture before now, of course, it was in that files my father sent me last week- but truth is that picture did not do her justice, not by a long shot. Anastasia was slender in built and somewhat petite (which was a good thing, I suppose, since I'm not the tallest guy around and it would be dead embarrassing to have a bride that could look down at me), she had waist-long strawberry-blond hair and heart-shaped face, a delicate bone structure that made me think of a small bird and huge midnight blue eyes. All in all, a striking image, something that any red-blooded man would want to call his own; too bad my type consisted of burly Quidditch keepers with cocks to die for…

"Good morning." She said, shit, even her voice is normal- I mean she doesn't do the whole cutsie childish squeal some girls deem cute.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Father said with an expression that was one step down from rolling his eyes at us, "I shall return here at three o'clock precisely to escort Miss Anastasia back to her school." Ha! I knew her last name put him on the spot! Call it vindictive, call it childish but small triumphs over my parents is what keeps me going these days. With a curt nod to Anastasia he turned his heel and marched into the pub to take the floo to wherever it is he was going to next, leaving me and this girl I knew nothing of all alone to stand outside the 'Three broomsticks' like a couple of shrinking violets. Cheers dad.

"Hmm, would you like to, erm, go and see Hogwarts?" And I would like to use this stage and thank my parents for bringing me all the way to where I am today, unable to talk to girls to save my life and with an acute dislike for blind dates.

"Sure." Well, at least I wasn't the only one feeling like an idiot here. We started making our way back to where I came from and I wracked my brain trying to think of something to say that didn't sound too silly, but of course nothing came to mind.

"So, you go to Durmstrang." Told you nothing good was coming up…

"Uh-huh. It's nice there; a little cold but I like it."

"That's nice." Gods if we're going to spend all morning this way I might go insane before we even get to the grounds…

"Hmm, I heard that Oliver Wood is teaching in Hogwarts this year." Oh, Merlin, this is going to be even worse than I thought.

"Yes." I confirmed and watched in rapt amazement as Anastasia's face lit up like a bloody Christmas tree, and she almost physically transformed from a shy girl out on a date with the last person she wanted to see to a squealing fan-girl. That was quite scary and painful too, since she grabbed my arm in a vice-like grip,

"Oh my gods! You _have_ to take me to see him! You _have_ to!" First of all- no I don't, second- ouch, and third- not on your life, girl! Get a grip over yourself woman!

"I don't know where he is right now." It wasn't really a lie, but it was all true either, because if I really wanted to I could locate him, I suppose.

"That's alright," Anastasia said bravely although her face crumbled in defeat and a little disappointment for my inability to accomplish even the simplest thing- we are just going to have the _best_ marriage _life _ever! "Why don't you show me the Quidditch pitch, his first pitch, this is so exciting…" And just when I thought I might be lucky and find a normal girl, someone in a Pansy calibre, she turns a mad fan on me… just my luck I suppose.

Unable to think of a better plan I did as she requested and led the way to the Quidditch pitch, desperately wishing I had a time-turner so that I could skip ahead a couple of hours and have this horrendous nightmare over and done with. But I should have known things wouldn't be that easy, not for me anyway, not when I want them to be and not when the person I least wanted to see (both for his sake and mine) was striding towards the pitch. Anastasia grabbed my arm so strong I actually felt it cut my circulation but I didn't protest because right now seeing Oliver was painful than anything she could do to me. Soon I found myself being dragged unceremoniously behind a squealing demented teenaged girl towards my ex-boyfriend as of yesterday at 10:36 p.m. before we managed to get close enough for Anastasia to drool all over Oliver though, another figure strode towards him in a brisk pace,

"Wood!" Anastasia and I watched in rapt amazement as Pansy reached to him and using all the inches the good gods graced her with (not too many compared to Oliver, really) and swung her arm back only to have her hand land on Oliver face with a resonating and quite a satisfactory smack! Anastasia gasped as if she was the one struck and I wanted to go and kiss my best friend. Fuck, I wish I could marry Pansy, if I have to marry anyone of course, we'd make a great couple- we like each other, we understand each other, we would not stand in each other's way for happiness in the arms of others! The only problem I can foresee is Pansy wanting to share boys…

Before we could react Pansy was gone, back to the castle (probably to nurse her aching arm after smacking that cement jaw…) and Anastasia dragged me towards Oliver who was standing there, a little disoriented and nursing his cheek.

"Oh, Merlin, we saw the whole thing, you should sue her!" She cried, from the stony expression on Oliver's face when he turned to see who was talking to him I could tell that we were the last people he needed to see right now. Not only did I dare to show up at his flying sanctuary (I know that he goes down to the pitch whenever he's upset and needs to let out some steam- so he does have feelings, see I knew I liked him for a reason…), but I had the unnerving gall to bring the girl that we broke our relationship over.

"Its fine," He said stiffly, not looking at Anastasia at all, but locking his eyes with mine, a vortex of feelings running through them that I didn't and couldn't tell for what they really are. "I guess I had it coming for me."

"I'm Anastasia Morgendorpherstern, your biggest fan, but you can call me Nessi." She declared in a cheerful voice and I was amazed to feel a little pang of unjust jealousy- how come I wasn't invited to call her Nessi- I'm to be her husband for the love of…

Oliver turned his gaze slowly to her at the mention of her name and took a proper look at her, tilting his head to the side,

"I know you, you're Harris' girl." I swear that Anastasia was not just beaming, she was bloody glowing!

"Yes!" she cried and then turned to me, "My father is one of the C.E.O.'s of PU." I nodded with a slight smile and tried to stay put and not slink away and leave the pair alone like I so desperately wanted to. "Fuck, I was so sorry to hear of your injury, nasty, ghastly business, but I heard you're all better now, so when are you coming back to play for the blues?" She said all in one breath, figures that my father would find me a girl that could talk by the mile… she could even out-talk Daphne Greengrass and that no easy fit to pull, trust me!

"I'm not going back to PU," Oliver said quietly and I just knew he was bursting to get everything he ever had against Puddlemere United off his chest, but figured that Anastasia wasn't really to blame for any of it, so he informed her in a tight voice, "I'll be playing for the Montrose Magpies next season."

"Oh, shoot! Now I'm going to have to start supporting the Magpies…" That brought the first real smile to Oliver's face this morning, albeit a small one,

"Thank you so much for that, Miss Morgendorpherstern, you certainly made my day." Which I suppose could be interpreted as a jibe against me… I watched with slight nausea the way Anastasia was cooing over Oliver and prayed to any god I knew that this was not how I was looking when I was around Oliver.

"Come on, _Anastasia_, we still have a lot to see." I said stiffly and tried to pray the swooning girl off of Oliver, even though a part of me wanted to punish him for what how he treated me last night and that meant leaving him in her merciless well-manicured clutches, but I guess I'm a sucker for everything Wood…

It took a while but eventually we managed to get out of sight of Oliver so that Anastasia could regain some sort of ability to talk normally again. I was really scared she might decide she wants to see Oliver's first potions class, or first astronomy class or whatever else her crazed mind would come up with so I tried a different tactic,

"It's such a beautiful day; let's go for a little stroll around the lake, instead of being cooped up in a stuffy castle." Anastasia gave me a shrewd look from under her long lashes and I knew that the ditzy appearance have fooled many before me.

"Come on, then." She said and grabbed my arm, nearly skipping her way towards the lake. Against my better judgment I discovered that I'm actually beginning to like her. We walked for a short while in silence until we found a nice spot to sit in the shade and talk, not that I really wanted to talk but the Hogwarts Lake can only hold _that _much interest…

"So, tell me all about the wonder that is Draco Malfoy." I picked at the grass and tried not to smile, because that wasn't funny, really,

"Not much to tell, I'm sure you got all the information before hand."

"Yeah, all the boring stuff about school and family, but I want to know the _real_ Draco. Do you have a girlfriend?" And that's where it got sticky…

"Erm, no."

"I bet you're one of them 'ladies guys' that girls keep swoon over and are just lining up to get a piece of you." She said with sparkling eyes and a dancing smile and I couldn't help but grin in return,

"Hardly! I'm not exactly build for flings."

"So how come you don't have someone?" I ducked my head and looked at the grass again, picking at it more furiously and trying to keep my blush at bay,

"Oh… I see, you do have someone but you guys broke it off when you came to meet me." I looked at her in complete puzzlement, she's bloody good…

"How…"

"My boyfriend threatened to do the same." She smiled sadly and I gathered my knees to my chest, well if we're playing the honest game, I guess now it's my turn,

"Well, it's a little complicated…" I stammered,

"So you and you girlfriend didn't brake up over me?"

"No, and yes," before she could look anymore confused I elaborated, "We did break up because of you, but he wasn't my girlfriend." And I think that this is the closest I ever got to actually tell someone I'm gay…

"What was he like?" at this point neither of us was looking at the other, just staring out at the lake, it was easier that way I suppose,

"You just met him." I clenched my jaw and waited in rapt fascination for her to react, she didn't disappoint,

"Oh my gods, I'm trying really hard not to squeal here… so I'm just going to say that I think it's the cutest thing I've ever heard!"

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" I picked up a small stone and tossed it across the lake furiously,

"Was that slap in your honour then?" I chuckled softly,

"Yes, Pansy is my best friend."

"Bet you'd rather marry her over me any day." Ok, now she's starting to get really scary, is Legilimency a required course in Durmstrang?

"I don't really want to marry anyone." I confessed softly,

"What would you like to do?"

"Potions." I almost whispered the word and was mightily surprised when Anastasia pushed me hard and just because she caught me by surprise I fell to side awkwardly,

"Shut up! Me too!" She squealed again, that sound is getting a little irritating, I don't mind telling you. I sat back up, smoothing my hair and trying to look cool and collected, as if I wasn't just tossed about like a bloody quaffle by a girl half my size… "I got accepted to the Institute for next September, but my parents will never let me go…"

"Mine either." I said with a sad smile, I wonder how the 'National Institute of Potions Making' is still surviving if half his potential students are on the 'maybe' list. We sat there in silence for a few more minutes, binding our time and lamenting our constricting life. Well, at least I was, I bet Anastasia was just sitting there imagining Oliver nude.

"Hey I know," She cried out and I automatically flinched, she's not going to get me a second time! "Why don't we make a pact?" I turned to her and raised my eyebrow in that aristocratic move I was so famous for,

"A pact? What are you, twelve?"

"A pact that we are both going to meet in London in September at the institute." I looked at her dubiously, but she didn't phase out, "Think about it, we're going to meet either way, will it be the institute or will it be our wedding?" Are those my only options? Gods I'd rather be dead… Anastasia stuck out her hand and looked at me expectantly, and after a while I gingerly reached my own hand and shook it.

"Great, see you in September." She declared with a huge smile, and I had a feeling our bargain was somehow completely screwed up. Anastasia glanced at her wristwatch and sighed aloud, "Come on, we better head back to the village, your father will be there to pick me up soon." I helped her up and we brushed the grass off before heading back towards the gates.

After deposing Anastasia safely in my father's care and only earning one suspicious glare from Lucius (a success in my book) I returned to the castle, desperate for some release but then I remembered I didn't have anyone to go to but my right hand. So I opted to go to the prefects' bathroom because at least there I could relax and submerse my sorrow in colourful bubbles.

I was lying there amongst the bubbles, feeling very relaxed and in sync with the universe, which is to say, I was shedding as many tears as there were bubbles around me. This is so unfair. It's the first time I was loved, the first time I felt worthy enough of myself just because I knew that I was the one who put these little sparkles in Oliver's eyes, and now… I bet Eva would say something about my insecurities and how I hide behind a mask of egotistical snobbism just so that no one would be allowed in. she'd probably say something about how Oliver managed to slink in under my defences and bring out the real Draco… Well, right now her glorious son is doing heavens know what but not with me! I bet he'd have a new lover by the end of the weekend… oh, Merlin, he's going to have a new lover by the end of the weekend and he's going to forget all about me! A sort of Thanks for the lovely shag but it's time to move on to bigger and better things! Well, bigger in the metaphorical sense, I hope… Oh, no… his new lover is going to be hung like a horse… Wait, that doesn't make much sense, Oliver's the top- most of the times. He's new lover is going to be gorgeous, everything that I'm not, tanned and muscular with a toned body and dark eyes and hair and a fucking sexy Italian accent!

I think I've been in the hot water for too long…

After dragging myself out of the tub and returning to my room I was again plagued with those horrible thoughts. Oliver was going to snap his fingers and replace me just like that! After all, what does a seventeen years old slip of girly boy holds for someone like Oliver Wood? He needed someone to get off on while stuck in this castle and silly old me, all starry eyed and fantasies of Quidditch players just couldn't wait to get laid for the first fucking time in his miserable life. So basically he did me a favour… Ever so grateful Oliver Wood.

I'm so pathetic… I should just forget all about Wood and carry on with my life, find myself another lover and all that rot. Well, it can't be easy what with seeing your ex-lover at every turn, without the possibility of escaping or ignoring him. But It's only for a month, then I'm out of this hell-hole for good and free to live my life, er, relatively free… alright, free of coming back to this place and that's the only free I'll probably get. But I can do it, so what if this up coming month is the most important month in my academic career here, so what if I couldn't possibly concentrate on any of my classes because I'll be miserable and depressed the whole bloody time… I don't have a choice…

I can't even burden Pansy with this, not when she's all happy and giggly basking in her new love, fuck she looks the way I did only seven months ago… Fuck can it be this long? It feels like we've been together for years, what with the fact we had so much bad shit going down between us and we can't seem to agree about anything, what the hell has kept us together for so long? Is it because of the sex? Gods I hope that's not the only reason, though no one can diss _that_! Seven months… And I don't even have anything to compare it to, but I can say for sure that it's Oliver's longest relationship, yes; we've broken the Peter record by a little over a month. Do you think we lasted that long because we're both cupped up in this castle and we just didn't have a choice?

Whatever the reason is, I'm pretty sure this is the worst I felt ever.

* * *

**A/N:** 'I'd rather be dead' is a phrase that one of my friends always use, for pretty much everything. You'd be amazed how well this works. 


	36. Last Game of the Season

**A/N:** My exams have strucked and it's going to be a hectic month, therefore I don't promise regular updats (well, as regular as mine go anyway). But this little piece should give you time to ponder where you want to go next so I hope it'll keep you satisfied for a little while. Don't worry I haven't forgotten you, I just need to focus on boring stuff for a while...

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

Last game of the season, at last… I wish I had a little more going for me this game- like the prospect of having Draco all to myself when it was over, but I guess I should count my blessings and be glad he didn't go to the headmaster and claimed I raped him or something, just to get back at me.

I can do this… it's just a Quidditch game, the last one of the season, the last one I'd have to referee, hopefully ever. So what if Draco is going to be on the pitch, playing. So what if he's going to be all over the place because of his seeker's position. So what if… So what if he looks like a fucking debauched… like a bloody prize to win and conquer, to worship and treasure… Fuck, I don't think I'm going to survive this game…

It's been two weeks, two weeks that seemed like two decades, simply because we have to see each other every day. Not that I think that not seeing him would have made things better but having to go through this every breakfast, lunch and dinner- just seeing what I gave up on, and what I lost is a special kind of torture that would have made Snape all happy and tingly inside.

They say that not having sex gives you time to appreciate the little things in life… That's complete bollocks! Not having sex when you're used to makes you snappy and edgy and in desperate need of a wank every five seconds. I haven't had these sort of vivid fantasies in years, and for the love of all the gods- you're not supposed to have bloody wet dreams at the age of Twenty-one! I keep waking up to sticky sheets, feeling like a complete moron, and I just bet that I've turned into the biggest joke amongst the house-elves, me and the third years.

But the not having sex part isn't the worse bit. I could live without sex, hell I could even get myself another lover, and another and another, it's not the hardest thing to get a sixteen or seventeen years old boys to want to shag after all. It's that I miss him, I miss my dragon… I want to hold him and talk to him and just be around him, hear him laugh and see him smile that beautiful smile of his, I want to see the way he bites on his lip whenever he's trying to be coy and the way he flips his hair back when he's trying to flirt with me.

And now, for the first time in two weeks we're going to see each other up close and personal. And I don't want to, because I know how difficult it is for him, how badly he's been doing. I can see the way Pansy is trying almost desperately to get a reaction out of him, the way the rest of his friends are catching up with things. He's been depressed and it's entirely my fault, because he had enough shit to deal with and I just went and took away the only thing that kept him going because I'm selfish and trying to prove a point.

And here they come, all fourteen of them, so young, so unassuming and there he is in the front line, the proud captain of the Slytherin team, so beautiful it nearly chocks me up. But there is something wrong with him, so wrong and it's only when Draco comes up close I can see what it is- his eyes, those gorgeous stormy eyes are dull and almost seemed lifeless, like a couple of tarnished grey gemstones, and it's my fault.

I tried to force myself to look him in the eye, I've been a coward long enough as it is so it's the least I can do. Damn it! What would be so wrong to just tell him I'm sorry and have him back even if it's only for a month or so? I mean from here I'll be going straight to Montrose for two and a half months of the most gruelling and taxing training so it's not like I'll have time to spend with Draco anyhow, and then he's going to get married and I won't ever see him again and here we're both wasting our time on stupid arguments instead of making the most of what little time we have left. But the thing is, I honestly thought he'd put me first, that he'd take the opportunity to do what he loves and want, to be with the one he loves rather than stay in a constricting life he never asked for. Guess I underestimated the amount of power his parents have on him.

Both captains are approaching me now for the traditional hand-shakes and I feel a lump forming in my throat. Say it, Wood, just say it!

"Shake hands gentlemen, I expect a clean, fair match." Coward, coward, coward! Bugger, even Harry is looking at me with contempt and Draco isn't looking at me at all! The two shake hands and I can just see the lack of fighting spirit in Draco's stance, hell even Harry noticed it and scolded me when I turned to shake his hand, not only was I a coward but I also took away his only worthy Quidditch opponent.

Then I turned to shake Draco's hand and there was a second hesitation on both parts before our hands made contact and bugger me silly if it wasn't fucking electrifying.

"Draco, can we talk after the match?" I whispered to him, having finally locating that famous Gryffindor bravery in me, and no- it didn't have anything to do with the slap I received from Pansy, though that hurt, the bitch can hit! He lifted his eyes for the first time, a startled surprise and I'd like to believe a tiny ray of hope shining in them, before his mask fell back into place blank and stiff as ever,

"I… I have nothing to say to you."

"Draco, please." I let all the anguish into my voice just so that he'd realize how much I've been missing him,

"Fine, I guess." He said in a very reluctant voice, but I could almost see his smile, trying hard not to burst out of that mask he's been putting on,

"Thank you." I replied with a broad smile and for a second there I believe I was actually getting one in return.

I took a deep breath and turned to face the rest of the players, my heart ten stones lighter, and called out to the assembled teens, "Mount your brooms." Before I opened the crate and set loose the four balls, giving the snitch thirty seconds head start before I blew my whistle and all of us shoot through the morning air.

Now that I made my big decision and got Draco to talk to me again (even if only on a shrugged off manner) I was really hoping this game would end soon. For a second there I contemplated whistling and calling the game off but I really didn't have any grounds to do so, I mean, if they don't cancel Quidditch when there's a blazing storm from hell there really is no reason to cancel it when the weather is near perfect… And it's not like I can tell Dumbledore that I want the game off so that I could reconcile properly with my boyfriend, now can I?

Five minutes into the game I noticed something strange, well, not so strange really since from what I've witnessed this year the Slytherin team was playing rather than bashing the other team but I just thought they saved this treat for Gryffindor, but it seems that no- they actually internalised the rules and more importantly, playing by them! Why, I can still remember my first game… Well, maybe not so much, I got a bludger to the head two minutes into the game and woke up two days later in the infirmary… I guess that was my point really…

Anyway, this game was beautiful, the kind of games worthy of audience. And if the level of noise around was any indicator, the audience loved every second of it. The game was pretty tight; the lead was currently of Gryffindor, but only by one goal so that didn't mean a thing. From the few glances I allowed myself at Draco, he seemed to be doing fine, a little indifferent perhaps, but still very attuned to the game. Because everyone knew that this is the game that can blow the whole competition wide open, because right now Hufflepuff was in the lead (surprised?) with 560 points and then Ravenclaw with 540 so that really meant nothing especially since Slytherin were only ten points behind Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had 410 before the game started. This is actually one of the closest runs for house cup I can remember around here and that's quite exciting.

From the corner of my eye I could see the speeding and turned my head to see both seekers racing neck to neck across the pitch in hot pursuit. I was watching transfixed as did most of the others players on the pitch but just as they were approaching the Slytherin goal posts one of the green beaters fired a bludger towards Harry, but since he and Draco were so close it veered them both out of course and by the time they regained posture the snitch was gone again. I allowed myself a second to mentally drool over Draco as he pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes, looking so much like he did after we… Shit, not that again! I've been fighting those ill-timed thoughts the entire game and I'm not going to fail now, no matter how debauched Quidditch makes Draco look!

I shook my head and returned my interest to the game, my eyes following the quaffle's progress while trying to keep half an eye for the bludgers, not because I was scared they'd hit me- they were charmed not to hurt the referee after all, but because I needed to see if they've been fouling other players. It wasn't much different from captaining games while I was still in school, knowing what was going on the pitch at every given second, and in a way it was even better because I could blow my whistle and bring the game to a halt whenever I felt necessary, though I really had to work hard on remembering I was no longer the Gryffindor captain and therefore could not yell at the players for slacking. I've had to catch myself thrice already in this game alone…

The Slytherin team was now gaining a little head start over Gryffindor, only three goals up, but the game was still full on and it's been near two hours now and I just wanted to go to my room and shower and sit down for a long and heartfelt talk with Draco. And then I saw them on the move again, the beaters were far too busy with directing the bludgers towards the chasers who were zooming around in an alarming speed and no one paid any head to Draco and Harry who were racing above the din towards one of the spectators boxes. I watched with bated breath as the two seekers tried to push each other out of the way, battling for the damn snitch, their robes flailing about them making their features blurred when one of the outstretched hands turned upwards in victory. I blew my whistle and smiled slightly at Harry's beaming face, I can't help it, I feel like I was the one who discovered him and I'm proud of his every victory, always have been…

I looked around at the audience and was mightily surprised to notice no one was cheering or scolding, in fact they all looked dead confused, and it wasn't until I glanced upon the score board that I understood why- for the first time, ever I think, in the history of Hogwarts there was a tie for the house cup. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin stood with 670 points each. I could hear the murmur from the red stands that if only Harry had waited for another Gryffindor goal…

Quite perplexed myself I flew over to the staff's stand; racking my brain to think of a solution, when I got there I realized I wasn't the only one with the same thought. In fact, there was a full blown row between professors McGonagall and Sanpe as to what is to be done, but somehow I had a feeling that McGonagall's offer to split the cup between the two houses would not go down well, by neither house. When I pulled level with the stand Dumbledore lifted his sparkling blue eyes and gave me a curt nod,

"And what do you think should be done, Mr. Wood?" He inquired mildly and I shrugged,

"You could always set up a seeker's game." I offered, not even sure where it came from, since even the professional league didn't use that method to settle ties, but preferred the muggle way taken from football of five penalty shots. Perhaps it was my subconscious desire to be close to Draco.

"That's an interesting idea…" Dumbledore mused and started stroking his beard while humming to himself for a long moment before he reached a decision, "Very well, a seeker's game it is. You better go and instruct Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." I nodded once before I turned my broom and headed back to the ground where all fourteen players were waiting anxiously for the verdict.

"We've decided to engage a seeker's game," I announced loudly and the news were greeted with groans and whispers, which I ignored, "All but Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are required to leave the pitch, you better use the short break to get up to the stands and get a good spot." I advised the rest of the players and once they were out of their stupor they hurried to comply. I felt a little smile tugging at my lips as I directed the rest of the balls into their crate before Harry handed me the little golden snitch. I then turned to face the two young men standing in front of me, looking tiered but excited. Well, this is a bit unexpected and I didn't really plan to do this here or now but I simply can't wait until I get Draco all alone, so while the announcer informed the rest of the crowd what was to take place I took the opportunity to say to Draco what it was I bursting to tell him all day,

"Well, boys I don't really have to explain the rules of a seeker's game to you, so I'm going to use the couple of minutes that I have and try to get my boyfriend back." Draco blinked up in confusion,

"W-What?"

"Please? Look, I've been doing a lot of thinking in that last couple of weeks and I don't know how much time we have left together but I would really like to spend it with you. I love you. And if I wasn't scared shitless of what Dumbledore would do to either of us I'd snog you right here in front of everyone." I added with a small grin that grew when I saw the slight blush creeping to my lover's cheeks. It was Harry, though, who answered my plea,

"Finally! Took you long enough to catch up on that!" Draco tossed a side-glance at him,

"What are you so happy about?" He blurred out, and Harry smirked wide,

"You are right, I should be royally pissed about this but if it'll get you to play properly for a change I'm all for it!" Harry answered with a wide smile, the fighting spirit that was dancing in his green eyes was so catching that Draco smirked too, his mercury eyes narrowing in challenge,

"Oh, I'll show you play properly, Potter, I'm going to wipe this pitch clean with your arse! And as for you…" He turned his piercing gaze to me, "I expect to see you all naked and oiled up when I show up in your room with the cup!" I couldn't help but laugh at that, my heart feeling lighter than it did in a long time, and I knew that no matter what would be the outcome of this game, I had won.

"Alright, boys," I said to the smiling teens in front of me, hardly able to stop my own goofy smile, "You have 30 from when I release the snitch till I blow my whistle, so mount your brooms and prepare yourselves." Both Harry and Draco hurried to comply and once they had one leg swung over the broom handle there were no more smiles and little banters, just two set boys, ready to fight for the eternal glory of their house. I mounted my own broom and put the silver whistle in my mouth. With one eye on my wristwatch I let go of the snitch, following the course of the little hand that was marking the seconds before I let out a sharp whistle and all three of us shot up in the air.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, now I really need your help… I guess that you can say that this is where the story gets interactive. I have no idea- and I mean NO IDEA who I want to see wining this.

On the one hand we have Harry, prodigy Quidditch player and all that, but on the other hand- this story is about Draco…

So I need you to tell me who you want to see as winner and that will be the course I'll choose. I already have two scenarios so it's just a question of which one to choose. Bear in mind that Oliver will come on top here- all puns you can think of intended.


	37. Seeker's Game

**A/N: **Well, I'm sure Draco would much appreciate your vote of confidence… Not sure Harry would do the same...

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

Well, this is it, I guess. I've had it all the way up to here! And I don't care anymore, Oliver wants me back, he's apologised, or _will _apologise properly as soon as I get him all alone and that's all that matters right now. Right- and the seeker's game…

I've never actually played a seeker's game before, I know they do it in professional teams where they have reserve seeker on 'stock' but here it's hard enough to find seven willing and _able_ people without having to find them replacements. And once again it's me versus Potter, only this time it's really- me versus Potter. No beaters, no chasers, no keepers, no quaffle and no bludgers, just me, Potter and the snitch. This is my last opportunity to show that I'm every bit as good as Potter, that his damn luck is just that- luck. I mean I've been playing Quidditch since I was six (in various degrees of success, of course) and that bloody scarhead didn't even mount a broom before the age of eleven, this hardly seems fair.

During my Quidditch career (well, I always wanted to say that…) I've learned a thing or two about the competition. One of the major things I learned, was never diss it. And over the years I've learned what to expect from every seeker. Take Hufflepuff for example, they're not bad players (and if you tell anyone I said that I'll find out where you live and do really bad things to your genitals!), they're just not very sophisticated. You can pretty much count on the Hufflepuff seeker to rely on strength and speed- no tricky moves or deceptions, pretty standard and very easy to follow. Ravenclaw on the other hand… Ravenclaws don't handle Quidditch too well- too much unexpected factors to work out, too little stability. They can work out charts till their overlarge brains are on fire but once something that wasn't in those charts happens on the pitch they lose their heads. Even their lovely Miss Chang couldn't cope with the pressure. Oliver calls her the Kournikova of Quidditch, I guess it's some sort of a move- live Wronski Feint or something…

But Gryffindor is a whole different story, and when I say Gryffindor I of course mean Potter, since he's the only other Gryffindor seeker I ever played against. Oliver once told me that he taught Potter everything he knows about Quidditch, so I guess he's the one to blame for how Potter handles a game. I'm not exactly sure what Oliver's exact words were but if Potter's behaviour is any indication I'd say they ran along the lines of "You need to focus on the snitch and forget everything else that goes on the pitch", because that's the way Potter is playing in a nutshell. He doesn't care about the other seeker, the chasers, beaters or what not, for him it's just man and snitch.

I always notice the other players, mostly the seeker- and adopt my method of playing accordingly. With Hufflepuffs it's always best to keep close to the other seeker and try to confuse them. Not only is it great fun but it usually throws them out sorts and makes it easier to beat to the snitch. The Ravenclaws… well, them it's best to ignore really, they can give you a real headache with their erratic flying and their nervous tattering. With Potter it's best to follow him around. Not only is it the best chance to grab the snitch (or at least appear like you're about to catch it) but it also drives Potter insane- which is always an added bonus.

But right now it's just Potter, me and the snitch on the field and it's going to take extra concentration on my part to be able to survive this. Mostly because Oliver decided to perch himself in the middle of the field, hovering on his broom with a smug expression like he's the world luckiest bastard who scored the best seats ever to a match, although, his smug expression could be because he's currently ogling my arse, in fact, I very much hope for his sake that he is ogling my arse otherwise I shall be very put out.

I followed Potter with my eyes, he was dead focused on his task, brows knitted together and biting his lip. I smiled to myself and started looking for the elusive snitch as well, but always keeping an eye on Potter. He didn't look at me once. After a few false alarms- one that nearly brought to our collision, I found myself in one end of the pitch while Potter was on the other. And then I suddenly saw it, glinting and hovering in the centre of the middle hoop on the far end of the pitch. I chanced a quick glance at Potter trying to assess our distances from the snitch; Potter seemed to be roughly ten feet farer than me, not to mention looking in the wrong direction. If I take off now in full speed I should have about twenty feet head-start by the time he'll catch on, and so I did. I aligned myself nearly vertically on the broom handle and took off, the wind whistling in my ears and stinging in my eyes. I could hear the muffled cry behind me that signalled that Potter was catching on, hopefully a second too late.

My eyes were so focused on the snitch that only when I was only mere feet away from it that I spotted a problem. The snitch was inside the goal hoop! That meant that if I wanted to catch it I had to either manoeuvre really quickly around the posts- which were a near impossible task in the speed I was going or go right through the goal hoop. Fuck, bullocks and bugger! As I drew closer and closer I instinctively closed my eyes and tried to make myself as small as possible. In the last possible minute my eyes popped open and I reached forward, plucking the little ball off the air and rushing through the golden orb. When I finally managed to slow down and change direction so that I was able to come to a complete stop I was rather shaken, I cannot believe I did it- this is so like Potter to execute such suicidal manoeuvring… I looked down at my hands, one was clutching the broom handle so tight I had a feeling they would need to pray it off with a spell while the other was shaking uncontrollably. Not only shaking but also sprouted some strange flimsy wings… Wait!

I brought my right hand to my face, turning it so that I could see the little snitch peering through my fingers, desperately trying to get away from me. The snitch, in my hand, I have the snitch in my hand. I have the snitch in my hand and I just flew through the goal hoop. I have the snitch in my hand which means that the game is over. The game is over and I won. I won. I bloody WON!

Without thinking I lifted my hand high up in the air and smiled broadly. I won. Against Potter, for the first time in six years- I won! I heard the shrill whistle coming from somewhere to my left and turned to see Oliver flying towards me, looking rather flushed and not too happy…

"Draco," He hissed when he reached me, while the entire audience exploded with cheers and boos around us. "Do you have some sort of death wish?" I blinked at him several times before giving him a bright smile,

"Look Ollie, I won." Oliver rolled his eyes and bit his lip to keep hold of the grin that was threatening to split his face,

"Prat."

"I love you." I said before I could stop myself and this time he let the grin take over,

"I love you too; don't ever frighten me again like that!" He chided me and all I wanted to do was to jump off my broom and onto his and snog him senseless because this has to be the best day of my life- ever! But before I could get the snog of a lifetime I so rightly deserved Oliver turned his broom slightly and gave me a half smile, "Come on." I pouted after his retreating back but had little choice than follow, because once his eyes were no longer at me my ears sort of popped and I could suddenly hear the cacophony that was going on around me. I looked down and saw the rest of the Slytherin team flying down to the pitch, followed at a slower pace by the rest of the house, scrambling to get out of their stand. Before I could fly down to join them there was a small voice coming from behind me,

"Um, Malfoy?" I turned my head and saw Potter hovering on his broom close by. From the deep red colour of his cheeks I could tell that he overheard my conversation with Oliver, but right now I didn't really care- besides, it's not as if he didn't know beforehand.

"What do want Potter?" I asked, and he shrugged,

"I just wanted to say congratulations. And that… well, I've never seen anyone fly through one of the goal hoops before. For a second there I thought you weren't going to make it through."

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us…" I said with an embarrass smile rubbing the back of my neck and Potter grinned. I think I was still in shock because bloody hell- this is Potter I'm talking to…

"Um, look Malfoy…" Potter began uncomfortably, practically squirming on his broom, which probably made him even more uncomfortable, "Erm, well, the thing is- I'm dating your friend and you're obviously in love with mine so…" He trailed off, licking his lips nervously. Out of the top of my head I could think of at least a dozen endings to that sentence, some of them actually up to par with the Gryffindor way of thinking but the fun at watching Potter squirming like that was not something I could pass on,

"Yes, Potter?" It took him a little time but eventually he found that infamous Gryffindor courage of his and plunged right in,

"How about we call a truce?" I tried not to let the smirk break through to my face and opted instead to drawl,

"Why, Potter, what are you trying to say? That you want to be… _friends_?"

"Would you?" Potter was obviously not taking the bait, so I shrugged- I was in a far too good of a mood to argue on inconsequential things right now,

"Probably not."

"I'm just saying, maybe we could start over, you know, put that silly animosity behind us." He stretched out his arm, offering me his hand. I looked at his hand for a long moment, caught slightly by surprise to tell the truth,

"Well, doesn't that bring back cosy little memories from seven years ago?" I said dryly and Potter chuckled, albeit guiltily,

"Yeah, I know I was a git back then but you had just insulted the first person that was ever nice to me…" I wanted to roll my eyes at his sob story but as long as we are on the honest streak,

"I guess we were both a little daft back then." I admitted softly, not something I would ever admit if I didn't just win the house cup (right under Potter's nose no less) and had the prospect of glorious make-up sex to look forward to, "Oh, what the heck! We're leaving school in a month and it's not like I'll have much chance to taunt you in the outside world anyway. Truce!" I declared firmly and shook his offered hand. It felt nice, this whole burying the hatchet thing- kind of like gulping down too much warm butterbeer all at once.

"Great! I guess you should go and celebrate with your house-mates then. Good game Malfoy." Potter gave me a little salute before he pointed his broom to the ground and took off rapidly. Well, at least he didn't insist on doing something wholly Gryffindor and sickening like hugging or calling each other by our first names… I shook my head and headed to the cluster of exited teens all warring green. When I finally touched the ground I was immediately surrounded by my over-exhilarated house-mates, all trying to hug me. It was quite a frightening experience, I have to say. From overhead we could hear the magnified voice of the headmaster calling for the Slytherin Quidditch team to come forth.

I quickly gathered the rest of the team, telling them to straighten their uniforms before we all stepped forward to where the cup was placed on a table, glistening in silver sparks at the sun just waiting to be picked and brandished by me. When we drew close I saw Oliver standing there, tight white trousers and all and my heart just swelled to three times its size. I knew that the love was shining in my eyes like bloody beacons in a dark night but I couldn't help myself, I was just hoping that if any of my team-mates caught on they'd think it was for the cup and not for the referee…

Oliver picked up the cup, and I could clearly see that was already engraved with the words "House Cup" and "Slytherin" along with the names of the players. We all stood in front of Oliver in a straight line- well, as straight as was possible right now, and from the corner of my eye I could see the rest of them eyeing the cup with such obvious greed you'd think the bloody thing is stack of galleons.

"Will the captain step forward to accept the cup for his house?" Oliver called out in an official sort of voice that made me want to chuckle, but I pulled myself together and took a deep breath before stepping up to him, Oliver gave me a little smile that spoke volumes and reached his hand to shake mine before he presented me with the cup. I lifted the silver appendage with both hands and turned to face my house and held the cup high, a huge smile plastered on my face as their cheers nearly deafened me. In mere seconds the rest of the house was around me and the cup was snatched from my hands and moved about between the rests of them, each trying to get their hands on it.

"So, Wood, how does it feel to lose to Slytherin?" I heard Millicent Bulstrode drawling sarcastically and I wanted to thump her for being such an idiot, but Oliver simply smiled benignly at her,

"I'm not a Gryffindor anymore, Miss Bulstrode." He told her with that same calm smile that I knew all too well was a total fake and that what he really wanted to do was clock her one on her fat head, "I'm strictly impartial here." Oh, yeah, you strictly want to get inside my pants!

I didn't even manage to give Oliver a proper smile before I found myself being flung up by my house-mates and being carried back to the castle, passed on from hand to hand just like the cup. I tried to relax as much as I could and not fight them because I didn't really felt like being tossed down. I guess I should be grateful that seekers are naturally slim and not bulky like Crabbe or Goyle for instance or we'd never make it to the castle in one piece. I wasn't actually allowed down until we entered the common room and then I was unceremoniously tossed on one of the sofas and was handed the cup while the rest of them gathered around me eyes shining with anticipation to hear all about my little hoop flying escapade. I caught Pansy's eye and shrugged helplessly, silently asking her for a save but she shook her head, indicating that I was on my own. Not even Pansy Parkinson would storm to the middle of a frantic crowd to save me… So I told them, what parts of the seekers game I actually remembered, and did not involve drooling over Oliver. Luckily, the alcohol came out quite rapidly and in no time at all the place turned into a giant party and I could finally slink to my room for a well overdue and much needed shower.

Standing under the warm spray of water I couldn't keep the grin from my face, this is defiantly one of the best days of my life. Beating Potter in Quidditch, getting Oliver back, wining house cup with my own two hands… what could a bloke ask for more? When I left the showers I was actually humming happily while wrapping a towel around my waist,

"You look cheerful." I nearly jumped ten feet in the air, not to mention squeaking in a rather undignified manner when I saw Pansy casually sitting on my bed, legs crossed and leaning back on her hands. I tried to catch the towel I only then noticed was slipping before our friendship will take on a whole new level and scolded at Pansy,

"What are you doing here? This is the _boys'_ dorms!" Her only response to that was to cross her arms over her chest and raise an unimpressed eyebrow at me,

"What did you and Wood have to talk about so much before the beginning of the seekers match?" I could lie and say that he was telling us about the rules, I could say he was lecturing us about fair play and all that rot, I could have said a lot of things but then again this is Pansy I was talking to and there was nothing that could get past her when it comes to me so I might as well come clean now before she drags the details out of me in a more humiliating way.

"He asked me back." I told her, that stupid grin splitting my face again, gods when did I become a bloody Hufflepuff? Pansy jumped from the bed and attacked me, squealing happily,

"Ooh, that's so great!" Well, she certainly came a long way since the beginning of the year, when she couldn't stand the thought of hearing Oliver's name again. I hugged her back in earnest, I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for her.

"Pans, I'm half naked here." I mumbled and tried to not to squirm too obviously, but the little tart wouldn't let go,

"So?" I rolled my eyes, so indeed.

"Get off me you cheeky little tart! I know the only reason you're hugging me is so that you can feel me up!" She laughed a throaty laugh and gave me a firm pinch in the butt before releasing me. I stuck my tongue at her while rubbing my sore arse. She's got fingers that are far too sharp and strong for her own good!

"Come on, get dressed and go shine for your boyfriend!" She gave me a little peck on the lips and a wink before sauntering out of the room giving me peace and space to get dressed. After standing for ten whole minutes in front of my wardrobe thinking what I should wear I reached the inevitable conclusion that it didn't really matter since, if things would go my way, I'd be out of my clothes in less than two minutes… so in the end I settled for some black slacks and a Slytherin green sweater- show some house solidarity once in while, can't be too harmful.

The way out of the common room proved to be rather tricky, I had to use all my cunningness and my intimidation just to make it safely to the door. The idea of snatching the cup along the way was dumped about halfway through the process. Oh, well, it's not like Oliver hasn't seen the bloody thing up close before, having won it at least a couple of times himself.

The corridors were eerily quiet, each house retreating to its own territory to celebrate, lament or just study (Ravenclaws…), and thus I didn't meet anyone on my way. I pushed Oliver's door quietly tiptoeing my way in, I like to surprise him, keep him on his toes sort of speak. When I pocked my head in I saw Oliver rummaging through his wardrobe. Actually I could only see his cute, pert bum sticking out of the wardrobe, clad in a dark blue bathrobe jingling and moving to the sounds of the music that was playing in the room. So I just leaned against the door and enjoyed the view, what else could I do really…

When Oliver finally seemed to have found what he was looking for he turned around and met my amused expression. Unlike me, he didn't jump or squeak (too girly for him I suppose) but he froze on the spot, sporting that 'dear caught in the headlights' expression on his face. It took him several seconds to regain his footage and start breathing again,

"D-Draco, you scared the shit out of me…" He cried before bending over to retrieve his fallen briefs. I walked over to him as soon as he straightened up again and placed my hands flat on his beautifully chiselled pectorals, sliding them under the bathrobe's lapels,

"I thought I told you to wait for me naked." I told him, in a deep husky voice, and he grinned,

"I thought you were bringing the cup." Ah, Touché!

"Do you have any idea what sort of chaos is currently running in the Slytherin common room?" Oliver shrugged and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry I've been such a prat in the last couple of weeks." He whispered against my lips,

"Forget it, tonight I want to celebrate. I just won the house cup and I got my boyfriend back, that's enough for now." He nodded and gave me another kiss before pulling the sweater I was wearing over my head, without any further ado- apparently two minutes is quite an overstatement when considering two weeks with no sex!

"Eager much, are we?" I managed to gasp between kisses and that amazing burning feeling of Oliver's mouth all over me,

"You have no idea!" He murmured against my chest and I let out a bark of laughter, feeling so light and happy nothing bad could touch me ever again. Soon I found myself on the bed, naked with Oliver's body pressing me down on the mattress, pure bliss. I didn't care what he was going to do, how he would take me as long as he did. I let him shower me with kisses, lavish me with caresses, my body tingling and singing for him, Gods I didn't know I missed him so much. Those last couple of weeks felt like years to me, and I'm so glad that we finally made up, even though deep down I know I should have made his life more difficult for all the shit he put me through right when I was down on the floor but right now I can't even remember what we fought over and it doesn't matter at all, I just want him.

Oliver's lips were tracking down my body, lower and lower. Past my chest, past my navel, and even past my cock (I really hope he's not going to do the toes sucking bit again, fun as that was I need something more substantial right now…), to ravish the soft skin of my inner thighs, and gods that feels like liquid fire running through my veins right now, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have marks tomorrow to show for it but that's why they invented Sundays for, right?

"Ollie, please…" I begged him without even knowing it, my whole body so hot it feels like my brain is melting and still he's playing around…

"What?" He lifted his head and the loss of warmth made me whimper and open my eyes as well, I looked down at him, my chin resting on my collarbone so I could actually see my chest rising and falling with the effort to bring enough oxygen into my lungs, "What do you need? Tell me…"

"You, inside, now… P…lease…" I managed to chock, not all too eloquent but I'd like to see how fluent you'll be when you've got _Oliver Wood_ between your thighs! Fortunately Oliver got the message; unfortunately what I got was a slicked finger… but that's a start. There was a sudden lurch and I found myself being flung up high my knees resting snugly on Oliver's shoulders and my whole body practically bent in half. I moaned again, all rational thought completely lost when I felt those sinful fingers run up my chest and twist my nipples. The wave of desire that washed over me caused me to arch my back and the little devil between my legs used that precise moment to slip into me forcefully. Oliver set a fast and harsh pace, pounding with all might and I loved every second of it.

I reached forward blindly, wanting to feel his mouth on mine and he dropped my legs down so that he could find me. I could feel the blood boiling and surging through my veins, the climax rushing in and closing on me in an alarming rate and then I let everything turn to white, dotted with purple, blue and green sparks that rapidly turned to purplish darkness.

When I opened my eyes I found Oliver by my side, slowly caressing my sweaty skin. Every bone in my body felt liquefied, every tissue felt fluid. I stared at the ceiling, just trying to remember which nerve end meant to operate which part in my body,

"I don't think I can move." I moaned softly and Oliver chuckled,

"Were you planning on going anywhere soon?" I tried to shrug but gave up on the effort after a while; I was just too comfortable and woozy to actually put real effort behind it,

"Well, the loo, eventually…" Oliver smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. Hell, I couldn't even move my hand to cup his face, how pathetic am I? "Sing to me?" I asked with a little smile, I love to hear Oliver sing, he's got that deep baritone voice that travels to all the right places…

"Sing to you? Are you going to fall asleep?"

"Probably." Oliver turned and grabbed his wand to spell the covers above us and then snuggled to me again. My eyes were already drooping at that point, after that long tedious day, not to mention the most mind-blowing sex I've experienced so far,

"On the day I went away,

Goodbye

Was all I had to say,

Now I

I want to come again and stay

Smile and that will mean I ma-a-ay…

'Cause I've seen blue skies

Through the tears in my eyes

And I realize I'm going home…"

I just let Oliver's soft voice lull me to deep sleep, without a care in the world.

* * *

**A/N: **The Kournikovabit is to tell that Cho Chang is very pretty but not the bestest player. Oliver follows a variety of sports, mostly muggle, apparently. 

"Let Draco shine for his boyfriend"- the original phrase by princessoferynlasagalen91, I just loved it and decided to use it (or at least a version of it).

"I'm going home", from "Rocky Horror Picture Show". I was trying to get myself to sleep last night so I mentally sang to myself… that was one the songs- it seemed fit here.

For those of you how've been trying to follow on the Quidditch season, here are the matches and results:

First match of the season: November 12- Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw – 230-190. (Chapter 16).

Second match: January 28- Slytherin Vs. Hufflepuff- 350-150. (Chapter 29).

Third match: February 25- Ravenclaw Vs. Slytherin- 250-180. (Not reported).

Fourth match: March 25- Hufflepuff Vs. Gryffindor- 190-180. (Chapter 31).

Fifth match: April 29- Hufflepuff Vs. Ravenclaw- 220-100. (Not reported).

Sixth match: May 27- Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin- 260-140. (Chapters 36 and 37).

**The accumulating score for each team:**

Ravenclaw: 1est match- 190, 2ed match- 250, 3ed match- 100. Total: 540 points.

Hufflepuff: 1est match- 150, 2ed match- 190, 3ed match- 220. Total: 560 points.

Gryffindor: 1est match- 230, 2ed match- 180, 3ed match- 260. Total: 670 points.

Slytherin: 1est match, 350, 2ed match- 180, 3ed match- 140. Total: 670 points.

I actually have it all neatly put, colour coded even, in tables but sadly ff. net doesn't support them…


	38. Happy Birthday Mr Malfoy

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

Tomorrow is my birthday, eighteen years on this earth and nothing to show for it… Since the actual date falls on Monday this year my parents decided to whisk my off to lunch on Sunday. Whisk me off to a lunch in Paris, no less, aren't I the lucky one? My parents adore Paris; they think it's the most sophisticated place on earth. I find it a bit too stuffy, like most continental capitals- just too much… history. I much prefer the bubbly, sassy Barcelona for instance, but I'm not going to argue with Lucius and Narcissa over places to have lunch in.

I've been pacing my room for the last half hour waiting for a word from Snape that my parents have showed up, and I think that I've paced a trench in the floor already. Pansy was sitting on my bed, pretending she was reading a book but really checking out on me on every turn. I didn't ask her to be here, but I'm so glad she came, it seems that she's developed this uncanny ability to sense when I need her most these days and she's always there when I need her, no matter what's going on in her own life.

I know that her blooming affair with Stephen Cornfoot is freaking the hell out of her, because for the first time in her life she's actually falling in love, and it's really my fault- because we always grew up knowing we had no business falling in love in the first place. Love is an empty word in the world of rich pure-blooded families; it's just four letters that don't say anything. That is what we were taught to believe, and that is how things work around these parts. Affection, friendship, compatibility, closeness- this is as far as we can go and now I've gone and botch it all the second I let Oliver Wood under my skin and into my heart and if I- the Ice Prince of Slytherin can fall head over heels what is stopping the rest of them?

And now I'm facing the biggest challenge of my life, forget Quidditch House Cup, forget National Institute of Potions Making, and forget fame and fortune, because it's all down to whom I love more, my lifestyle or Oliver. Before the Easter holidays I was pretty sure I knew the answer, but then again before the Easter holidays I was living in fucking Denial Land and now I have to decide if I want to stay there or take the proverbial train to the Real World. And that is why I'm pacing around my room feeling sick to my stomach, minutes before my parents are coming here to celebrate my birthday.

"Hey, mate, Snape sent me over to tell you that you're parents are here." Blaise popped his head around the doorframe and instantly I felt Pansy's hand slipping into mine and I gave her a grateful squeeze. "Say, Draco, when do you want your party, tonight or tomorrow night?" I blinked at him in confusion, what party?

"Blaise, drop it." Pansy said in a stern voice and I bet one of her 'I'll explain everything later' looks before she turned to face me, fixing my collar and smoothing her hands over my shirt before meeting my eyes, "Good luck, sweetie." She whispered and hugged my tight. I fisted the back of her shirt, not caring one bit that I was wrinkling it in the process; I just wished I could take her with me for support. After a while I let out my breath in a long sigh and released her, straightening my spine and holding my head high I turned to the door.

The way to Snape's office never seemed so short, and before I even knew it I was facing the dark wood. I gulped and tried to will away the clamminess I was feeling all over. Fuck, I haven't even decided if I want to tell my parents or not, but it seems that my body has already made that decision for me. I'm scared, petrified right now, because I don't know what my parents are going to say, but I have a fairly good idea and I wouldn't like one bit of it. I closed my eyes briefly before raising my hand to knock on the door, and waited with dread to hear the firm voice of my godfather,

"Come in." I pushed the door slowly and stepped into the room, my eyes taking in the glamorous forms of my parents, sitting on Snape's leather sofa, making the antique and beautiful furniture looking shabby just with their blond, majestic presence. Am I going to look like this in a decade, all prim and proper, sipping tea daintily and oozing an air of snobbism? Or will I look like Snape, all black and broody, having a secret affair with a half-blood Gryffindor and stuck in a job I hate? Hmm, which is the lesser evil here, I wonder?

"Sit down, Draco, have a cup of tea before we leave." I nodded and sat down at my mother's request, taking the cup I was offered and held onto the white bone-china delicate cup to dear life. "So, how did your meeting with Miss Morgendorpherstern went?" Well, you certainly took your time to ask, mother dear! What, couldn't bothered to ask me before you could properly pronounce her name?

"It was alright." I answered cordially, trying to squash the anger that was slowly bubbling inside me, raising closer and closer to the surface. This casualness of it all, the fact that no one thought that there is something horribly wrong about marrying a girl I've only met a handful of times… I mean even my parents knew each other before hand, they both attended Hogwarts for heavens' sake!

"She seems like a really nice girl and her family is very well provided," Of course they are, you wouldn't let me anywhere near her if she wasn't practically drowning in galleons! "Her father is a very well reputed businessman, even if they are somewhat 'new money', as they say." My mother continued pleasantly but no one in the room missed the slight emphasis on the words 'new money'. And I think that summed it all, really. I wasn't good enough to marry someone from 'old money'- someone with pedigree that went back all the way to middle-ages.

The Blacks and the Malfoys were two of the most prominent, rich and important families in the magical world, and have been such for as long as anyone could recall. Sure, each had its little quirks, its black sheep but there is a lot Blacks and Malfoys can get away with in the way of social standing just by their name. And now, the biggest disappointment since the notorious Sirius Black is being offered to 'new money'… No old respectable family for me, no stuck up elitist girl who can recite her entire family tree 30 generations back, oh, no. my punishment for being such a disappointment to my parents is to marry Anastasia Morgendorpherstern- daughter of someone who acquired most of his money in his own lifetime. I wanted to scream.

"Well, shall we then?" My father said in a strain voice, the one he always used whenever my mother said something inappropriate, I smirked inwardly, that was how my parents dealt with things- change the subject, ignore tongue-slips, pretend that everything is fucking fine and dandy in their little putrid world! And I'm expected to follow this example, me and my beautiful 'new money' wife who can't shut her mouth even if a wand was aimed to her temple. Just great!

"Wait, there's something I need to tell you," My brain just went and did a number on me, and now they are both looking at me and that bloody brain of mine shut itself down. And that's why I need Pansy here, for quick thinking and salvaging unsalvageable situations.

"Yes, dear?" my mother said pleasantly, a little smile gracing her lips while her blue eyes iced over, father's eyes on the other hand just narrowed slightly in contempt. I contemplated standing up, just to give myself an extra second or so, but it felt too much like giving a speech so I stayed seated.

"I've been accepted to the National Institute of Potions Making." I blurred out, start with the light stuff, get them all worked up and angry and then drop the heavy bombs, perfect technique I believe.

"Excuse me?" I took a deep breath and forced myself to look my mother in the eye, I've said it and I'm not backing down, too late for it anyway.

"I took the exam and I passed. They offered me a spot for the coming fall."

"And are you going to take it?" Her voice reeked with disapproval and I swallowed hard and chanced a glance at Snape who looked indifferent. Bastard! This was your bloody plan; you can't bail on me now, leaving me alone to fend for myself in front of Lucius and Narcissa!

"I think so." Well, I don't really need Snape to fend for me, I'm sinking fast and my big mouth is only succeeding in digging me in deeper… from the stunned and angry expressions on my parents face I realized I lost, so it didn't really matter what I was going to say next. Guess my decision is made. "I'm not going to marry Anastasia, I'm gay." I banged the last nails, sealing the coffin good and tight and watched my parents exchange quick glances, and braced myself for the worst. For a second I contemplated telling them about my truce with Potter, because I knew that above all else this is what will make them truly fly off their handles, and just for that split second I wanted to do just that. As the dark clouds began to gather I knew it was going to be one hell of a gale,

"Well," my mother breathed out and placed her tea cup on the table, hands shaking ever so slightly, "I hardly think this is the proper time to discuss these things. You're obviously under a lot of stress from your studies and you're not thinking clearly." I wanted to laugh at that, gods this is such a sick joke,

"No, mother," I said quietly, surprising even myself at how calm and collected I sounded, "For the first time in a long time, possibly ever I am thinking clearly. I will be going to study potions in London in the fall and I will not wed Anastasia or any other witch you throw my way." I finished proudly, only then realizing that I was on my feet, my fists clenched by my sides. My mother and I engaged in a staring contest, eyes fixed firmly on each other, willing the other to back down. I was never able to stand against my mother's stares before but today I'm not giving up. I know that I lost, I know what they are going to say and I'm only glad that I spoke to Snape the night before and he told me that whatever the outcome of today would be he'll be by my side. And this, more than anything gives me hope. I don't know if Oliver and I could make it work in the long run, I don't know what the future holds for me, I don't know shit right now but I do know one thing and that is that whatever happens Severus Snape will be there for me and that he would never let me fall too hard. In a way he has been more of parent to me than my real ones, at least he likes me for myself and not because I'm suppose to be something.

"Draco, I would advise you to think very hard on what you are saying." My father said in a quiet voice, one that registered disappointment and rage, but I was too far into my tirade to back down, and hell, if I already opened one Pandora's Box, why not open them all.

"I have been thinking about it- in fact I've done little else but think of what I just said!" Mainly because my boyfriend decided to play moral head-games with me and I didn't have anyone for tension release in the last couple of weeks, "I'm going to be 18 tomorrow, and I think it's about time I start to live my own life for myself."

"We gave you everything, Draco, everything we could give and this is how you repay us, with callous words and disrespect?" Again I wanted to laugh at my mother's statement, just throw my head back and laugh hysterically because this is really funny, the best joke I've heard in years!

"Everything, mother? Yes, you gave me every material possession I ever wanted, toys, clothes, money… But when was the last time you hugged me? When was the last time you told me that you love me, that you're proud of me? You know, I never needed any of this before, Malfoys don't love, Malfoys don't cry, Malfoys don't do anything other than being respectable and powerful, Malfoys don't show emotions! Well, guess what, there's one Malfoy who does show emotions. One Malfoy who can love- which is something neither of you will ever be able to do but I did! And I'm not going to give it up!" At the end of my little speech I was panting and flushed, my heart was pumping at a million miles a minute but I was exhilarated, it is the first time I stood up to either of my parents, and it felt good to get all of this off of my chest.

My mother rose slowly from her seat, standing up to her full 5.7 feet of aristocratic blonde and crossed her arms over her chest, my father stepped from his little hiding corner by the fireplace to stand behind her, the dynamic duo of doom, just like always.

"If that is the way you feel than we have no other choice but to let you go on your way," She said regally, not even the tiniest tremor betraying her feelings, fuck, a marble statue would produce more warmth than this couple, "We cannot stop you from doing what it is you want to do, but you would have to do it without us. As of the minute you finish your schooling you will be effectively disowned." I swallowed hard but refused to lower my head, I knew that this is what will happen, but up until this second I thought they actually love me enough to respect my wishes… What a fool I've been.

"Thank you mother, father, I wish you both a happy life." I bowed my head and left the office, holding myself as tall as I could, feeling their stares bore holes in my back. Once I was on the other side of the closed door I collapsed against the wall, all my fighting spirit gone. I knew I had to get out of there as fast as I could before someone would come down the corridor and see me like this, or worse, if my parents (soon to be ex-parents) comes out to see me in my ultimate humiliation, so I forced myself to get up, and trudged my way down the hall, feeling completely vacant and numb. I didn't know where I was going or what I wanted to do next, I just walked.

When I found myself in front a very familiar door it took me a couple of seconds to figure out how I got here, but I guess it shouldn't really surprise me and that if I was feeling well I'd probably end up here anyway. I rested my head on the door for a few seconds, just letting the solidness of it support my limp body before I tentatively knocked. There was no way in hell I could remember the password, even though Oliver hasn't changed it since the beginning of the year, right now I could barely remember my own name.

The door opened and I practically fell into Oliver's arms, I was so exhausted suddenly, so drained of energy I could barely walk. Oliver wrapped his strong arms around me and led me to the sofa without a word. I knew he wouldn't say a word, that he would let me come to him when the time was right and I loved him even more for that. We sat there in silence for a while, the fingers of our hands entwined and Oliver peppering the side of my face softly with kisses.

"I did it," I whispered, damn even my voice was tiered, "I told them." Oliver rested his head on my shoulder,

"I'm so proud of you, lovely. Really." I leaned my head back against the sofa and let out a long sigh, well; I guess it could be worse. "Are you ok?" I shrugged, I'm not too sure, but I will be, eventually.

"They disowned me."

"Shit."

"I knew they would, just never thought they will." Oliver chuckled softly and pulled me tighter into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent. I didn't really care anymore about anything. "Ollie, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, lovely, whatever you want." He said softly, and I lifted my head,

"Fuck me please. Make it all worthwhile."

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

I watched Draco's sleeping face, the tear trails still evident on the soft skin. Even the pillow was moist because of his tears. It's funny really; he seemed so strong, so focused but the second we tumbled on the bed the tears came. I tried to kiss them away but they wouldn't stop, and still he pleaded with me to go on, to show him just how much I loved him. We made love and the tears kept coming, bitter and salty and never ending. He didn't make any sound, not a whimper or a moan, only the muscles of his neck stretching and flexing his face constricting and his breathing laboured to show his pleasure.

And now he's asleep, finally, after what must have been the most emotionally exhausting day of his life. He did it; he completely and totally did it. To be honest I never thought he would, I never thought he'd give up everything he had for a fantasy- both the potions and me. I thought he'd take the high way, the safe route and the easy life. My dragon had shown more bravery today than a whole bunch of Gryffindors put together and for that I'll always love him. And I know him well enough to know that, unlike my father, he would never cower and crawl back to ask for forgiveness. So that was really it for him, and in three weeks he's going to be a free man, with no funds, no name and no family. In a way I feel guilty, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't even think of disobeying his parents, but on the other hand I'm glad he did, because now we finally stand on a level ground and that means that our relationship is going to be a lot more stable. That is if Draco will still want me when he wakes up…

I settled next to him, enveloping him in my arms and trying to convey to him that I'm here for him and that everything would be alright, even though he's sleeping. Maybe I'm just trying to reassure myself, whatever the reason is I'm feeling immensely better than I had before, so I close my eyes and let the blissful sleep take me.

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

The first thing I noticed when morning came was how groggy and puffy my eyes felt. Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all I've been crying last night more than I have in a while and over my parents no less! Actually, it wasn't even over my parents, per se that I was crying about, I think they were more in the lines of pity tears, for myself, for my parents who don't love me and probably never really did. Whichever the reason is, the end result is that I can barely open my eyes.

I stumbled blind to the shower, not fully awake and not fully aware of my surroundings and just stood under the hot jets of water, just letting them wash away every last trace of yesterday and the end of my old life. There really isn't much point pondering over it, lamenting what I could have had. It's over, it's done and I guess I have new adventures to look forward to- as Oliver says. It still freaks me out to go to 'that' place in my head where the magnitude of the past day is displayed in full colour, that place where I'm standing by and watching myself throwing away my life, so I try to focus on that other place, the one where Oliver's hands are caressing me and making me forget all the fears and doubts I had that brought me thus far.

When I came out of the shower I felt significantly better, my eyes notably less puffy and my whole being found some sort of cosmically and universal peace with itself. I wrapped myself in Oliver's fluffy bathrobe, just because I like the way it feels against my skin (certainly not for the fact it's several sizes too big for me and makes me look like a small child), and exited the bathroom to find my boyfriend waiting for me on the bed. I jumped into his arms and nearly knocked him over.

"Happy birthday, lovely." He whispered in my ear and I was surprised to find out that it was the first time that day that I even thought about it being my birthday. Usually my birthday is quite a big deal to me, I like to have the attention lavished on me, simply because I was born on that day and by some global law everyone was required to suck up to me for that one day. When I was a little boy it was always a cause for happiness for me, all the mountains of presents I got, the scrumptious food and the gob-smacked expressions of my friends at the glory and grandeur of the parties my mother used to throw me. Even in Hogwarts my birthdays were always a big thing, probably even bigger because I got two parties out of it, the first was usually the one thrown in the Slytherin common room, sort of end of year combined with my birthday that meant lots of alcohol and lots of debauchery. The second was my mother's, always elegant and tasteful- what can I say; the woman can throw a party.

But now, I will never have another one of my mother's parties to look forward to, hell even the fact that I usually tried to slither my way out of going to them is going to be missed. I guess there still will be a party at the common room- if I let it happen, but my birthday would never be the same. Guess that's what growing up means.

"Snape sent you a note that you're exempt from classes today because of your "delicate emotional state"," Oliver informed me, complete with air-quotes and a roll of his eyes at Snape's words. "This gives me all the time in the world to give you your birthday gift." I smiled broadly at him and tried my best not to let the smile turn into a goofy grin because this is better than I hoped for. Besides, I never got a real present from Oliver, at least not one that I can take with me- or tell people about (that was dully proven when I told Pansy about Oliver's tattoo and aside from squealing for at least a minute, I had to swore her not to go up to him and demand that he show it to her…).

I settled comfortably against the headboard and crossed my legs in eager anticipation, which amused Oliver very much. He presented me with two small boxes, each wrapped with brightly coloured gift-wrapper and a huge bow that made me roll my eyes.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you'd say anything to your parents or not, so I got you two presents…" He explained sheepishly, "Open this one first, it's the 'If you didn't say anything to your parents' gift." He said and pointed at the box with the rather garish, I have to admit red and gold wrapping and the big red bow. I tore away the paper and opened the box, curious as to what he gave me. I felt like a five years old again, just eager to any present.

Inside the little box I found a little piece of wood and something flat. I lifted the piece of wood first, looking at it curiously; it was a little Gryffindor crest, beautifully carved out of dark wood. It showed the contours of the Gryffindor lion all smooth and precise, this was obviously was made with great care and love, and the fact that the edges had that smoothness that meant worn spelled it was also loved and cared for in return.

"Dave made that for me, when I came to Hogwarts. He gave it to me on my first Christmas holiday. It's sort of my lucky amulet. I take it to every game with me." He explained, and I ran my fingers on the surface of the small crest again, bringing it close to my nose and inhaled that fresh wood scent mixed in with Oliver's scent. It was perfect. "It's made out of Olive wood. Dave thought it would be funny… It's something for you to remember me by." Oliver looked decidedly uncomfortable, as if he suddenly realized that his present would never measure up to any of my standards, and had he had given it to me last year, it probably wouldn't have. But right now it was the most beautiful thing in the world to me, if only because it was something that was clearly very important to Oliver and yet he chose to give it to me, out of love…

I suddenly found that I was fighting back tears and cursed inwardly for being such a girl, so before I could gush out in a horrible display of sappiness I leaned forward to deliver a mind-blowing kiss to Oliver's lips, which I was sure would convey my feelings in the best manner possible. When I pulled back, flush-faced and gasping for breath Oliver looked much happier than before. I picked up the little flat thing, gazing at it blankly. I tried to figure out what it could be, it was square and made out of that stuff muggles like so much, what's it called, palstik, plastin, something like that. From the corner of my eye I could tell that Oliver was actually enjoying my deaf expression and my bafflement at what the hell he just gave me. After I turned the thing in my hands for several moments he took pity of me and showed me how to open the square, which apparently was some sort of case. Inside was a shiny metallic looking round and flat sort of disc. It looked vaguely familiar but it took me a while to figure out where I've seen something like that before. It looked like one of the things Oliver used for his sordid music machine.

"What is it?" I asked after finally giving up on the notion of finding on my own,

"It's a disc." Ah, because that makes it sooo much clearer, thanks love for clearing that up! Oliver smiled wide and started to explain, finally, "You see, back in my sordid Hogwarts days, the Weasley twins, Tonks and I discovered a spell that allowed us to extract images from different rooms in the castle. Apparently there is some magic linked with the walls of this place that allows you to play whatever happens in every room, like a movie. At first we used it to spy on Percy, but he was so boring we soon had to find new ways to entertain ourselves. Did you know, for example that every once in a while professor McGonagall goes to see professor Flitwick and that she then transforms into her animagus cat and curl in his lap while he pats her for hours? We thought it was rather sweet, well, if you don't dwell on it too much, anyway…" Oliver frowned at his own memories, wrinkling his nose in a really cute way but that didn't really bring me any closer to discover why he gave me a metal disc for my birthday.

"Anyway, after much trial and error, mostly error really, we stumbled upon a way to divert those images into a muggle discs, that can then be played in a DVD player, just like an ordinary film." He concluded happily and I nodded slowly, except from all the confusing words that I didn't get such as movie and DVD player it made perfect sense.

"So you got me a film of professor Flitwick patting professor McGonagall?" I asked suspiciously, this would hardly seem fair to go through all the trouble.

"Of course not! It's just that I've been extracting the images from this room ever since the beginning of the year, you know to protect myself in case Dumbledore decided to spy on his teachers…" extracting images from this room, Oliver's bedroom where we… my jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide with realisation,

"You mean…" Oliver nodded, his smile threatening to split his face in half,

"I most certainly do," He chuckled when I gulped and my face became pink with embarrassment and maybe a tiny bit of arousal, "Don't worry I edited it so what's left is pretty much pure porn." Porn? As in Pornography? Of me? And him? Oh, Merlin stilettos… What I'm holding in my hand right now is a bloody porn film in which I'm the star of! Well, I'm rendered speechless. I sat and watched the little disc in something kin to awe for a long while, until Oliver nudged me,

"We can watch it when we get back to my flat. Open the other gift." I blinked several times, trying to reorient myself, because not only was I holding a porn film that stared us, but Oliver also graciously suggested we actually watch the damn thing! The way I see it, it could be the most horrifying experience of my life or it could be the best bloody thing that ever happened to me. It all depends on how good I look in that film…

I picked up the second gift that was wrapped in bright green and silver paper, with a green bow- don't think that the significance of the colours was lost on me, if the 'Gryffindor' gift was for me to remember Oliver while I'm withering in a loveless marriage this one, the 'Slytherin' gift was to appease my mind after I chose to throw away everything behind my back. I tore away the paper and opened the box. Inside were a key and an envelope. I picked them both out of the box and looked questionably at Oliver, who from some reason looked far more anxious than he did a minute ago,

"Hmm, this is a key to my new cottage in Montrose." He said slightly nervous, "I, er, thought you might like to have one." He shrugged and I looked at him squirming, trying to hide my smile. So this is the _subtle_, not to mention eloquent way to ask me to move in with him. I slowly opened the envelope to find several pictures of a small cottage, with white walls and red roof and ivy crawling and covering it from all sides.

I lifted my eyes to look at my boyfriend, and Oliver gave me a shaky smile back, and I realized that I haven't said a thing so far. He was nervous and anxious to learn my answer. I bet it was the first time he actually wanted to ask someone to move in with him.

"Yes." I whispered eyes still glued to the photo. It looked like one of them muggle fairy-tales houses, small and cosy and I bet it could have been put in whole into the ballroom at Malfoy Manor but I couldn't care less how big or small the house was going to be as long as I have Oliver there with me.

"Really?" He blurred out, eyes shining with hope and I smiled wide,

"Yes, of course." I pulled Oliver to me sealing our new living arrangement with a searing kiss. When we parted I carefully put my beautiful gifts in one of the boxes and placed it on the nightstand before getting rid of the other box and the gift wrapper and bows. Oliver was watching each and every one of my movement like a starved man eyeing a feast and I loved it. I pulled the cord that held the bathrobe closed and shrugged it off my shoulders sexily (it would have been much more functional, not to mention sensual if the bloody thing was made out of silk or satin, but I don't think Oliver would fuss too much over it…), and rose to my knees to kick the wretched thing from under me, my eyes still locked with Oliver's who ran his tongue over his lips, slowly and deliberately. I grabbed his shirt and let myself fall backwards, pulling him along.

His hot mouth was all over me, his hands searching for all those sensitive spots only he knew and I closed my eyes in complete bliss- _this_ is how my life is going to look from now on, and _this_ is where I truly belong! Oliver's mouth was dishing out small kisses on my neck and collarbone and I felt my skin vibrating with exhilaration, so close…

"Draco, marry me?" The words were murmured against my skin and for a second I thought I was hearing wrong, but then Oliver said them again, this time lifting his head and focusing the warm amber and jade of his eyes on me, I blinked a couple of times, trying to clear my head who was already succumbing to the divinity of Oliver's touch and now had to refocus,

"No." we both stared at each other for a long moment, each trying to understand what the statement meant,

"No?" I shook my head, this is probably why Pansy always says one should never date a Gryffindor- they always say the wrong things in the worst possible time. "Why?"

"Because you don't want to." Oliver looked completely baffled by my answer,

"Of course I do, I just asked you." I lifted my hand to softly caress his face, and smiled sadly,

"No, you don't. you just think that you need to because somehow your little Gryffindor mind managed to convince you that this is all your fault and you have to make amends." From the fleeting flash in his eyes I knew that I summed it up perfectly, not that Oliver would ever agree, "I don't want you to wake up one morning and realized you've made the biggest mistake of your life." Oliver averted his gaze and tried to scoot away from me, oh great, now I've insulted his fragile feelings or something… I grabbed his arms and kept him right where he was, on top of me, "Ollie, please, let's just try and live together first. Tell you what, if you ask me the same question in three years- I promise to listen." I said in the most cheerful tone I could muster right now. Oliver looked at me, pondering my offer and I pulled his head to me, cradling it against my chest,

"All right. But you need a name; you can't just walk around one." He reasoned and I chuckled,

"Why not? Don't you think that Draco Alexander has a potential?" Now it was Oliver's turn to chuckle, and he propped himself on his elbow, so that he could look me square in the eye,

"You'll need magical protection." I sighed, I know I do. Family name isn't just a name in the magical world, its magical protection, someplace to anchor your magic so that it doesn't go wayward on you. That is why being disowned is such a problem.

"I'm going to take Snape's name." I said quietly and bit my lip trying to hold back laughter at the speed Oliver jumped up, looking completely enraged, just as I knew he would,

"What?" He bellowed, "You won't marry me but you will marry that slimy git?" I didn't look at him, instead I arranged myself against the pillows, crossing my ankles, stalling for time, before I decided he's reached boiling point before intoning calmly,

"Of course I'm not going to marry Snape, don't be ridiculous! Snape is my godfather and as such, my guardian in case of something happening to my parents." I lifted an eyebrow and watched as Oliver fought to accept the idea. I knew that he didn't like the idea of me taking Snape's name one bit, but hey- he doesn't have a say in it! It's my name and my magical protection and I have every bloody right to get it from where I want to! Don't get me wrong, I love Oliver to bits and would marry him in a heartbeat if I thought it would be the best solution but for heavens sake, I'm only 18! And I just managed to escape one marriage, so there is really no need for me to jump into another.

"Alright, I guess." Oliver finally relented, not too happy about the prospect but accepting the fact that it was my life and my choice. I have a feeling that he's most pissed at the fact that in three weeks he's going to be fucking a Snape. A prospect that every Gryffindor dreads… Well, maybe not Lupin…

I wasted no time in undressing my boyfriend after that, now that all the official and boring stuff were out of the way, and he soon took over again, and I let him. I arched my back, head dropping on the pillow with a huge smile spread on my face.

* * *

**A/N:** I shall leave it to your feverish minds to sort out all the sordid details. This chapter is too long anyway.

In case you were wondering, it's been about two weeks since Draco and Oliver made up. I just realized while going through the chapter that I forgot to mention this, but I couldn't find a good place to stick it in so... Sorry.


	39. Meet the Pseudo Parents

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

Even though I was away from the entire world for most of the day I managed to send a word to Blaise that the party was on. After all, there is no real excuse to deny the poor sods of a good party, now is there? Besides, I was in a rather festive mood myself. After sorting out my life, there is only one slight problem with it at the moment and that is the fact that my bum is a bit sore- but far from me to complain about _that_.

When I sauntered into the common room late that night I was greeted by a huge banner spelling "Happy Birthday Draco" and a loud party well underway. I _was_ aiming for being elegantly late, but it seems I've over calculated… a very drunk Blaise was swaying towards me on very wobbly legs, a huge grin plastered on his face and a bottle of firewhiskey firmly clutched to his chest,

"Dra… Dr… Buddy!" He cried happily as he launched himself on me, missing me by a couple of inches at the first try and only succeeding in hugging me on the third go, "Happy hic birthday, mate. We have party." I smiled politely and tried to pray him off me, since he was sweaty and smelled like a brewery, which wasn't too pleasant- to say the least.

"Blaise, I think you've had enough to drink, _buddy_." I said gently while trying to loosen his grip on the bottle, but he proved to be rather stubborn in his hold and instead he leaned forward, washing me with a very fragrant cloud of alcohol that nearly made my head spin,

"Nah, come on, dance with me."

"Not even if you were the last man standing." I told him and somehow managed to drag him over to the nearest sofa and dump him there. Blaise didn't really seem to notice and started singing loudly to himself, completely off-key and missing half the words of his song. I shook my head sadly, but didn't say a thing. Poor bloke's going to regret it tomorrow.

I made my way to the table where the food and beverages were set upon and managed to secure myself a bottle of butterbeer, oh, well, guess that's my punishment for being so late to my own party… but for my defence I can say I had a really good excuse for being late. It had to do with Oliver's mouth and a certain body part of mine, but that's all I'm saying!

"Happy Birthday, love!" I turned around just in time to catch Pansy's flailing limbs as she threw herself at me. She gave me a big wet kiss, smack on the lips and I tried to assess how drunk she was. I pushed her to arm length and looked into her merrily dancing eyes before I realized she wasn't drunk at all. Uh-oh, that can't be good. "So, I take it we can blame Mr. Fabulous for your tardiness to _your own party_?" She accused me with a sharp jab to my chest, and I tried to shrug noncommittally. "How did lunch with your parents go?" How indeed… I lowered my eyes and started picking on the label on the butterbeer bottle, refusing to meet Pansy's eyes. I wasn't really sure whether I wanted her to drop the issue or pursue it. But Pansy wasn't one to be deteriorated by such transparent actions and she unceremoniously dragged me to my room, shutting the door firmly on the noise from the party and shoved me to the bed before sitting herself crossed legged in front of me. "Spill." And I did, because I couldn't possibly refuse her and I really needed my best friend right now. So I told her everything, everything my parents said, did and what Oliver did for me afterwards. Her face was sympathetic and she didn't interrupt me once, just uttered soft noises of dismay or cooed in joy.

"So what did Oliver say when he heard you're going to be disowned?" She asked curiously and I smiled softly,

"He asked me to marry him." Pansy opened her soft brown eyes wide with astonishment,

"No way!" She cried and shoved me back, none too gently, "And what did you say?"

"I said no."

"Why?" I scuttled back on the bed, so that she couldn't hurt me even if she decided to, and wrapped my arms around my knees,

"Because I don't want him to do that only because he feels responsible, it's not his fault that my parents are such arseholes." It still hurt like a mother-fucker to think about my parents not loving me. The people you should be able to depend on and know that they love you unconditionally, no matter what you do. But I guess I've been around Oliver too long because I knew that my parents aren't the loving sort- I've known ever since I was about six and was forced to let go of the childhood fantasies of bedtime stories and hot chocolate mugs before bed. Still…

"But… what's going to happen now?" She asked with a confused expression. I bet she thought that if I said no to Oliver's proposal he'd ditch me again and she'd have to pick the shards once more, but I was mightily glad to prove her wrong,

"We're moving in together."

"You are?" I swear, if her eyes got any bigger I'd have to scoop them from my bed, and that's just… EW!

"Yes, we're going to stay in his place in Montrose."

"Montrose, as in Scotland?" She narrowed her eyes, astonishment replaced with contempt, I nodded and she looked deflated all of a sudden, "But that's so far…" She complained loudly, and I shrug again. I know it's far but that's what floo is for. Besides, I think it'll be good for me to get as far as possible from Wiltshire. After next weekend when I go to pick up the rest of my stuff I don't plan to see the manor again and I bet my parents feel the same way.

"Yeah, well… So, what about you?" I asked in a desperate attempt to change the topic a little. I just had nearly 48 hours of nothing but thinking about what's going to happen next, I need a mental break.

"I decided I'm going to convince my parents to let me marry Stephen." She said proudly and I cocked a brow at her, "What? It's not like it's so farfetched… he's a pure blood and his family is quite wealthy. Not Malfoy wealthy of course, but then again neither is mine." That makes sense, I suppose.

"So, you're going to be Mrs. Pansy Cornfoot?" She grimaced slightly, much to my amusement and then nodded,

"I'm going to be Pansy Belladonna Cornfoot…" She mused and then tossed herself dramatically on the bed, burying her face in my shoulder, "I'm going to be Pansy Belladonna Cornfoot! Fuck that sounds like a bad Herbology assignment…" I couldn't stop the laughter that was bubbling inside me, poor Pansy…

"Well, at least you're not going to be Draco Alexander Snape!"

"Guess we're both screwed then…" We both nodded our heads at each other. Well, at least we're both in it together. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I guess I'll have to be." I said slowly, before taking a deep breath and plunging in, "Yes, I'm going to be just fine. I'm moving in with Oliver!" I said with a brave attempt of a smile but that nearly made me break down. What will I do if we can't make it happen? I mean it's a giant leap of faith from fucking regularly every weekend… this is living together! Being with each other day in and day out, having to learn each other's little nasty habits, sharing a small space… can I really do it? All I know is living in a giant mansion where you can days without seeing a soul, not to mention being able to hide whenever things gets too rough, but now I'm going to share a room, a bed and my life with Oliver and I'm bloody terrified!

"Hey, it's going to be fine. It was going to happen anyway, at least this way you're going to live with someone you're actually in love with." Yeah and that's what scares the shit out me, because if we fall out it'll be all the worse to bear.

"I'm scared, Pansy." I admitted softly, she wrapped her arms around me,

"I know baby, but it's for the best, you'll see." I nodded and hugged her back. For the best. We lay on my bed, arms around each other and talked for hours.

When I woke up the next morning I found her firmly wrapped around me, clutching to me possessively. It was really strange though, because it felt so different then waking up in Oliver's arms. For one thing she was snuggling to me, not the other way around, and she was much smaller and well, squishier… I slowly entangled myself from her, feeling my bones and joints creaking uncomfortably from sleeping in a rather unnatural position entwined on a bed that is barely big enough for one. While padding my way to the bathroom I heard Pansy stir and move around, slowly waking up.

"Good morning, Pans." I whispered to her, as to not to wake the rest of the room.

"What time is it?" She groaned and I peered at the bedside clock,

"Nearly eight." Her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt straight on the bed,

"Shit, we have to get to charms!" She cried before tossing her legs over the edge of the bed and rushing out of the room to get ready and still manage to grab breakfast. I smiled and moved to the shower to do the same. When I came back to the room I noticed there was little change in everyone's postures and decided it was my humanitarian duty to make sure all my dorm-mates made it in time for class so I grabbed the door handle and sent it closing shut in a loud, crushing bang. A chorus of pained groans answered my summoning and I called out cheerfully,

"Wake up, you lumbering lummoxes! You're going to be late for class." That same Greek chorus answered me in a song of 'fuck you' and 'leave me alone'. I only laughed at them and made my way out of the room.

For the rest of the day I felt rather good with myself, mostly because all the rest of the Slytherins were in shambles and I seemed to be the only one not walking around and grunting like a cave-man whenever someone said something too loudly. At the dinner table I got a note from Snape. I knew this would come eventually and I was really glad that he gave me some time to adjust after that fiasco on Sunday but on the other hand I was eager to have the godfather to godson-turned-main-responsibility talk over and done with as soon as possible.

When I reached Snape's door I was hit by a strong sense of deja-vu. Not two days ago was I standing before that same door dreading what to tell my parents, and when I entered the room itself the feeling got stronger and more foreboding. In Oliver's bed I could delude myself that everything was alright and nothing bad happened, but standing here in Snape's room I could picture it vividly and with live colours, where my mother sat, where my father stood, what they said to me, and what I said back. I gulped and shook my head trying to rid myself of the memories. They weren't important anymore, what was done was done and over with and now I have to live with the fallout of it.

I sat down, deliberately choosing a different chair than the last time and accepting the teacup that Snape offered me. I didn't know what to say, so I let him take the lead and start.

"How are you doing, Draco?" I shrugged, just to buy time really before answering to the best of my ability,

"I'm ok." Snape nodded and if he was disappointed with my flippant answer he didn't show it, instead he looked down at his teacup deep in thought, before lifting his head and fixing me with that famous Snape glare of his,

"Have you talked to Mr. Wood?" I blinked a couple of times, completely baffled, not to mention blushing despite my best efforts not to. Shit! What does Snape know of me and Oliver? Is he going to turn us in? Fuck, this can't be good… "Relax, Draco, I know that the two of you have been involved for the better part of the year."

"How?" I whispered, not daring to lift my eyes to his,

"I have my sources," He replied casually, picking at an invisible piece of lint on his sleeve, not meeting my gaze that made me feel like he was somewhat ashamed of his sources or that he was lying and my stupid reaction to the name Wood gave me away just now. "So, have you been talking to him?" I nodded, "And what did he say?" I had a feeling that Snape was rather annoyed by my monosyllable answers so far and I decided to indulge him,

"He asked me to move in with him."

"And what was your response?"

"I said yes." Snape took a deep breath and leaned back on the sofa,

"I see." For a long moment neither of us said a word, and we both pretended to be drinking our tea. This was really awkward, for both of us; because this was the first time we had an actual personal conversation. Severus Snape was never the sort of 'uncles' that brought me loads of gifts on Christmas and would give me sordid advices on my love life- as you might guess. But now he's basically all that family I have left. "Draco, if you ever need a place to stay, you know that Spinner's end is always open to you."

"No," I shook my head and lowered my gaze once more, "No, please Severus, I can't. You've done so much for me already I can't really impose on your hospitality…" I tried valiantly to dissuade him from scarifying too much for me, not that I would be able to get anywhere without his help. There was a strange sound that gave me a rather eerie feeling and it was only when I lifted my head and looked at Snape that I realized the sound was his chuckle, dry like raspy leaves and almost evil. Not a sound you want to hear on a daily basis.

"Don't be foolish, boy," He said while leaning forward to capture my gaze and make sure he had my undivided attention, "I am your godfather, and being your godfather means that once your parents removed their protection from you, you became my responsibility. I'm your carer now, despite you being 18 years of age. And as your carer I'm _telling_ you that my house is your house should you ever need one." I gulped and felt myself go warm all over,

"Thank you." I whispered and despite myself felt warmth seeping inside me. I contemplated what to do next when the door pushed open and I lifted my head to see professor Lupin standing in the doorway,

"Oh, I didn't know you have company, professor Snape," He blurted out, rather uneasy and fingered the doorknob, as if not certain what to do next, "I'll just… be on my way then." He said with a soft smile but before he could close the door behind him, Snape rose to his feet and called,

"Wait." Both professor Lupin and I looked at him with bated curiosity, waiting to see how this will unfold, Snape pulled himself to his full height and took a deep breath, almost as if this was causing him pain, "Draco, I want you to meet my…" I sneaked a peek at Lupin, who looked far too amused by the whole situation, and returned my gaze to Snape who's grown several shades paler in a space of two seconds, "Lover, Remus Lupin." He finally spat out the word, and I blinked. Was that a 'meet your new dad' moment, right there? Lupin walked into the room and came to stand by Snape, who looked ragged and exhausted like he's been running the marathon,

"Wow that must have hurt." Lupin said cheerfully as he seated himself comfortably on the sofa and poured Snape a cup of tea. Snape rolled his eyes and sat next to him, and I tried to hide my smile. "So, have you talked to Oliver yet?" again I was left feeling rather embarrassed with myself, because while having my godfather know that I'm gay and involved with a teacher having his… Lover know that is a little less favourable… so I tried my best to shrink into the upholstery of the armchair, much to professor Lupin's delight, "Oh, come on Draco, I know you and Wood been shagging like minxes almost every weekend this year!" Oh, joy… "Who do you think told Sevvy about you two?" At that I lifted my head to see the widest grin on Lupin's face and the darkest scowl on Severus'. I'm not sure what pissed him off more, the fact that his 'sources' had been revealed or the fact that Lupin called him Sevvy in front of me. Almost at its own accord I felt a smile tugging at my lips, I never actually knew that Lupin had a sense of humour, but I can defiantly see what Snape sees in him, not physically- I mean… he is Sevvy's boyfriend and there is no way I'm going to lust after him! Wait, what am I on about? Lupin is a teacher! Er, just hexed my own foot with the last one, didn't I? Just forget it, I don't know what I mean, but this is the first time I actually feel comfortable around professor Lupin so I guess that's a real progress for me…

"Did you tell him?" Lupin leaned close to Snape and all but whispered in his ear. I could see Snape's frame tense from the closeness but from the fleeting glance he sent my way I deduced that it was more because I was there than real discomfort, before he gave a small nod, and Lupin again looked at me, "You know you're always welcome to stay with us in Spinner's end."

"Us?" I asked, a little confused, and tried very hard not to notice the little patterns Lupin was tracing on Snape's thigh, because the more I sit here with the two of them, the more they look cute and sappy. And the last thing I need right now is to think of them having sex, any kind of sex and this is exactly where my thoughts are going… Damn!

"Yes, we've moved in together about three years ago," Lupin informed me happily. I could see that Snape was crumbling under the pressure and already his eyes were glowing warm rather than cold obsidian and if he's not careful he might actually smile! "Of course it's only a summer house, because we're stuck in this castle most of the year but if you ever need to have some time off from Oliver, you're more than welcome."

"Thank you." I said quietly and Lupin nodded absently to me, already fully absorbed in Snape, and I contemplated the fastest, least obtrusive way to slink my way out without them knowing. I started off by putting down the teacup, while keeping a weary eye on the pair, whose gazes could lit a bloody fire when Snape's voice literally caused me to jump,

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"Get out." Yes, yes, thank you. I jumped up to my feet and fled the room as fast as if a hex was aimed at me. This time I didn't even linger to rest against to wall to let my mind catch up with me, I didn't know what's Snape's policy of silencing charms was (though I bet you 100 galleons (that I don't have anymore…) that it's quite strict, otherwise everyone in school would have known about the two of them by now…), but I didn't linger around to find out first hand. The only thing that could make my feverish mind forget what I've witnessed right now would be through shag from my boyfriend, school night be damned!

* * *

**A/N:** This is the chapter before last. Hope you like it. 


	40. Coming Out in Style! Malfoy Style!

**A/N: **It seems that I've made a little blunder with some facts (I guess that what happens when you take too long between chapters…), but I'd like to thank PBuG for enlightening me about it- apparently Snape already knew that Draco and Oliver are an item back in chapter 33 so it shouldn't have shocked Draco so much in the last chapter. So let's just say that he still feels really wierded out whenever his godfather mentions his love life. That- or Draco simply forgot… (All that sex, you know…). And just, you know, oops…

Exams, exams, exams. That's my official excuse.

* * *

**..oo00oo..**

**Oliver**

"Just think about it, this is the last time we're going to be using these rooms. The last time we shag here." I said with a soft sigh. It was the last weekend of the term and thus the last weekend we had together at the castle. Yes, I know that Draco and I are moving in together but still, I grew to like this little room of mine. So many secrets, so much debauchery went down here, not to mention- this is basically the place where Draco and I fell in love and if only for this reason alone, this room would always be precious to me.

"Not necessarily… It depends on how many shags we can squeeze in before I have to report back to the dorms." Draco rolled his head on my shoulder, every bit the little sex kitten that he is. I smiled and lent a soft kiss on top of his blond head, wrapping my arms more firmly around him. We were currently sitting on the sofa in front of the fire in my office. Draco insisted that we have a bit of a lie down as he put it, before we head to the bedroom.

"Is that so? Then why are we sitting here glaring at the fire?" I teased and he stretched over me, long limbs relaxed and languid,

"Can't I have a romantic moment with my boyfriend in front of the fire?" I bit back a frustrated sigh, I know exactly where he's heading with this cuddling and normally I wouldn't mind, because he is very snug-able but not when he's rubbing against me like this! But I decided to play his little game, because I feel nostalgic and generous and mostly because I know that I will be rewarded ten times over in the end- so I can indulge in a bit romanticizing. "Want to see what Blaise and Pansy got me for my birthday?"

"You mean the mystery box you brought in but won't let me see?" I asked and he nodded with a smile,

"Uh-huh." With that non-committal response the little blond sex kitten wiggled his way out of my arms and made his way to the bedroom, wiggling his little pert arse on the way, beckoning me to follow and knowing full well that I cannot resist that body, ever. When I got to the bedroom he was seated comfortably on the bed, legs crossed and the big white box in front him, and eyes shining with anticipation. I lowered myself to the bed on the other side of the box, facing him and schooling my feature to mild amusement. Draco gave me a piercing look before lifting the top off the box with a flourish and I peered inside, all the while feeling his eyes on me, waiting for my intake on the box's contents. I had to blink a couple of times, just to make sure that what I'm seeing is what I'm really seeing but there it was… best friends with kinky ideas- they're the best!

"Holly shit…" I breathed out, this is something that I haven't seen since those infamous days with Charlie, but I'm not going to think about _that_! Instead I gingerly reached for the box, brimming with sex toys and started to pull them out one by one, "Someone must really like you!" I told Draco and he shrugged, fighting a blush,

"I don't even know what half of these things are!" He complained and wriggled his fingers together a little. He was nervous, a box full of sex toys in front of him and he's nervous… I don't blame him really, the first time I was introduced to these sort of things (and much worse) my head was so full of sex I didn't really care what each item was as long as it got me to cum hard but that was me and this Draco, whose notions about sex go hand in hand with love and caring and some of the items in this box almost defy that.

"Hmm, let me see…" I picked the items and placed them carelessly on the bed, "Cuffs, very nice touch with the silver fur, a lovely variety of dildos nicely sized and shaped, any reason they're all blue?" I lifted my eyes to Draco and was slightly startled to see his cheeks flush crimson,

"Blaise and Pansy's idea of funny." He mumbled and I smiled, something tells me there's an interesting story behind this little fact and I just bet it had something to do with deep throating lessons… "What's this?" I looked up to see what Draco was holding, "It says 'anal beads' on the tag… Does that go," I nodded with a serious face and watched as the realisation dawned on him, "Oh, ew, yuck!"

"They're actually quite fun," I said in a 'matter-of-fact' voice, they are fun, I should know… "Hmm, very nice collection of butt plugs and cock rings… hey, a paddle!" I cried joyfully and smacked the wooden surface to my hand, a solid sound that was sure to cause just the right amount of pain in the right pair of hands. "What's that?" I asked as Draco lifted his index finger which had a pair of chained clamps attached to it, and a puzzled look on his face, which really was too cute for words…

"I don't know but I don't think it's supposed to go on your finger…" He complained and freed his finger before putting it in his mouth and sucking on it lightly to sooth the pain,

"Hardly, they actually go on you nipples." I explained and took the clamps from him. He's worse than a little kid in a chocolate factory, I swear…

"Ouch." Was Draco's very accurate and observant take of the thing, and I had to agree, though not all pain is bad, but I don't think that Draco is quite ready for this, besides,

"You don't really need them, not with that little beauty you've got here." I said and flicked my finger on his chest, where I knew that little ring lie under his shirt. Draco slapped my hand away and lifted his nose in dignity. He browsed through what looked like a collection of coloured, fragrant and flavoured tubes of lubricant and lifted a bottle, peering at the label,

"Sensual massage oil." He read out loud and I looked up and smiled,

"Oh, this one is actually brilliant," I said as I took the bottle from him and studied the label myself, yes, just as I thought, "It's laced with an enhancing potion to make your skin more sensitive." I explained as Draco dumped all the toys unceremoniously back in their box and cleared the bed, "So, which one of those delicious torturing devices would you like to sample first?" I drawled with a smile,

"Actually, I have another idea…" A little pang of disappointment crossed me but was soon replaced with curiosity,

"What's that?" Draco gave me a sultry little smile before he shoved the box to the floor, where it landed with a resounding thud and turned to face the wall flicking his wand. The next moment I was facing a big mirror that covered nearly the entire wall. I could see both Draco and I reflected in it, seating separately on the bed fully clothed- now what could possibly be wrong with that picture… "Draco, what the hell?"

"It's called a ref-lec-ting charm; it works pretty much like a muggle mi-rror." Draco explained slowly, as if talking to a child and I fought the urge to smack him upside the head, or better, paddle his arse. Instead I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a bored look down my nose,

"Are you done?" He pretended to think about for several seconds,

"… Yes."

"Good!" I took another look at the mirror, catching Draco's eyes looking at me through the reflections and scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around him and whispering softly in his ear, "Are you sure about this?" He shrugged,

"Well, I figured that if I'm going to see myself fuck on that film thing, I might as well know what I look like…" I bit my lip to stop from laughing, because Draco was obviously taking this rather seriously, and the last thing I wanted was to antagonise him,

"Oh, you mean the world wide blockbuster 'The naughty professor'?" Not very original, I know but he doesn't so I can pretend that I came up with it.

"No!" He cried and cringed in my arms, "Gods, don't call it that! It's a terrible name. Besides, it reminds me too much of Snape and Lupin!" Now I couldn't hold back laughter, my poor Draco, his godfather gave a bit of a shock two and a half weeks ago…

"Did they really snog in front of you?" I never said I didn't help to cement that little trauma… I mean how often can you say that you saw the only shagable Hogwarts staff members nearly snog in front of you?

"No, but there was so much tension in the air the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end!"

"Horny buggers." I held him close, wrapping myself all around him- arms, legs and heart. "So what do you want to call our epic stardom then?"

"Hmm, how about… 'Mount your brooms boys!'." He said with a blinding smile and I tossed my head back laughing,

"'Mount your brooms boys!' I like that! It's very fitting." I told him and he smirked with pride, little sexy minx that he is, and that went straight to my cock. I think the time for talk is finally over! "So, how do you want me?"

"Naked!" He replied with another wide grin and before he had time to tackle me and my clothes I flicked my wand and banished them all- no time for messing about…

"Hey, that was really cool; you'll have to teach me that little spell." Draco chirped and I growled deep in my throat- this is not the time for bloody charms class!

"Later!" I think it was the thought of all those delicious sex toys lying just feet away from us, or it could be just Draco's body that brings out my most primal alpha male, but right now I just wanted to be inside him, watch his face through that mirror and hearing the most amazing little noises he makes in the heat of passion.

Draco relinquished all control to me after setting the stage ready and I was happy to take over. I directed him towards the mirror, just like back in the winter holidays, only this time its Draco's call and I'm happy to follow.

Draco was kneeling in front of the mirror, chest rising and falling rapidly and pale flesh heated to a healthy pink glow. He truly looked ethereal but his head was bent down, refusing to look at himself. I knelt behind him, taking everything in, from the soft blond strands that were just brushing his shoulders down the ivory paleness of his back, the groove of his spine portraying shadows in the darkened room and it seemed almost like he was a statue- one of the Greek or Roman marble status that you see in museums. Down, down to the delicate swell of his bum, the twin globes of his arse cheeks flexing a little, almost coy- my prize hidden just inside.

The long columns of his legs spreading out, and his calves meeting again, to form a triangle. I took it all in, almost breathless in awe. Never in all the time we've been together did I get the chance to just admire his form this angle. I knew Draco was anxious and slightly nervous but I just couldn't bring myself to hurry, even though I know he was expecting it. I reached out my hand slowly, watching it move closer to his back and slightly trembling and I wanted to smack my own forehead- for Merlin's sake, we've been shagging for the better part of the school year, we're moving in together for the love of Zeus and I'm feeling like it's the first time I've ever been around a naked body.

The tips of my fingers were brushing lightly across his shoulder blades and Draco leaned into the touch sighing softly. I rested my hand flat on his hack, splaying my fingers, and for a moment I was simply caught in the sight of my tanned, callus fingers on his perfect skin, before moving my hand down along his spine. I could feel a tremor running down the curves of Draco's spine, and he placed his hands on the headboard and leaned back a little,

"Ollie, please…" He breathed out and I was tossed back into reality, suddenly feeling the heaviness of my erection and hearing the neediness in Draco's voice. I shook my head to clear it a little before I could remember the words and the power to summon the tube of lubricant from the bedside table. I opened the tube and coated my fingers liberally with the sleek substance, before placing me left hand on Draco's hip while bringing my right to his perfect arse.

I worked first one and then two and three fingers inside him, all the while watching his reaction via the mirror. His head was still bent, fringe hiding his eyes from me but I could see that little devilish pink tongue of his darting out to moisten his lips over and over again, a clear sign he was enjoying himself. His hands on the headboard clenched tight every time my finger brushed his prostate and I could see the tension going all the way to his shoulders, flexing the strong muscles of his back. Gods, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, it made me feel like Pygmalion must have when he saw his lovely Galatea come to life.

"Please…" The whispered word was barely audible but in the near silence of the room it vibrated loudly,

"Tell me, tell me what to do." I coerced him to speak more, to tell me what he wanted- I love hearing his hoarse voice when in the throes of passion,

"I'm ready, please Ollie, take me…" Well, how can one resist such a lovely plea? I withdrew my fingers with a wet sound and coated myself instead. As I aligned myself behind him I looked down watching the way the pre-come was oozing liberally from my slit and spreading down his cleft, it was just too much for me to take and I placed both my hands on Draco's hips, pushing myself forward in one smooth motion that elicited a shared groan from both of us. Once I was fully sheathed inside him I lifted my head again. This time I could see the grey eyes wide open, watching me through the mirror. I think Draco was more shocked by his own appearance than anything else, but I'll be damned if he wasn't the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Eyes still locked on one another I started to move slowly, driving myself out a couple of inches and then back inside, slowly and steadily- feeling his silken muscles clenching around me, sucking me back in every time I pulled out.

"Faster…" The begged word dropped from Draco's lips without either of us noticing, and I complied, because seeing him like that was just too much for me to keep this torturous slow pace for long.

"Touch yourself." I instructed him and he prayed the fingers of his right hand from the headboard, knuckles white with the force they were wrapped around the dark wood, and brought it to his own leaking cock, slim and delicate fingers circling the hot pulsating flesh strongly. While he was concentrating on his cock his eyes slipped from mine and his head bent again, "Look up, lovely, look how gorgeous you are…" I told him and watched the way his cheeks flushed red and he turned his head to the crook of my neck, hiding his face. He wasn't even aware that he was looking at the mirror before; he was so consumed in watching me…

I took my hand off his hip and put it around his fingers that were pumping him, and together we pumped his cock, while I directed the pace, coordinating it with the ever increasing pace of my thrusts into his body. The rhythm turned somewhat erratic, our breaths coming out in gasps and whimpers and sobs and I looked at myself on the mirror, all flushed, every visible muscle clenched tight in effort to keep going, while Draco's body was shaking with the force of our coupling and his head was still hidden, leaving a lovely sight of his slender neck, flushed and veined.

"Look, please…" I gasped out and Draco's head snapped blinking in confusion before he caught sight of both our faces in the glass, the perfect picture of debauchery. I loved seeing his face when we made love, and I knew for a fact that Draco would claim he looked terrible, but he doesn't- never did. Through the hand that was wrapped around his cock I could feel that he's close, very close and speeded the tempo until I felt his essence spilling all over our locked fingers. As always, the sudden clutch of his inner muscles against my over-sensitised cock sent me right over the edge and I gave a heartfelt bellow, tossing my head back while I emptied myself inside him. I leaned against his back, completely exhausted and sated, until Draco loudly complained that he can't hold us both so we flopped on the bed, facing each other and caressing each other softly,

"How do you feel?" Draco's voice was soft and full of concern and it made me feel like such a moron because never in all my sexual history has anyone cared enough to ask me how I was, but in the same time it made my heart swell,

"I feel like the biggest man in the world!" I smiled brightly at Draco, whose eyes took on a little shifty glint,

"Well, not that I have much base for comparison but from what my arse tells me, which is- ouch, I'd say you're doing quite well…"

"You're a real brat, you know that?" I pocked him in the ribs and he squirmed away from me, laughing,

"Yes, and you love it!" Oh, yes I do. Draco managed to catch my wayward finger and brought it to his mouth, sucking on it lightly, tongue curling around the digit, making me gulp and hoping he'd take this idea a little more south, but before I had time to throw a subtle innuendo he popped my finger out of his mouth and snuggled closer to me, flopping around so that his little sweet arse was pressed against my crotch, rubbing up deliciously and sighing contently, "Just think about it, in a couple of days we're out of here and moving to our little cottage… We could do this every day, all day!" He exclaimed happily and I groaned inwardly at the injustice of it all, because quite frankly right now I wouldn't at all mind staying at home all day and indulging Draco's every sexual whim…

"I bet the head of the Magpies would just love this… I wonder if 'being shagged out' is an acceptable excuse for being tardy to trainings." I joked,

"I'm getting you all 'shagged out'?" He asked with an innocent smile that I disregard for a second and can only blame it on the fact that he did indeed shagged me out for the moment,

"Yes, you do." Draco turned around in my arms and pushed me back on the bed, straddling me,

"I knew it! You're an oldie who can't keep up with me!" He cried gleefully and raised his arms in the air triumphantly. I gasped out in mock-indignation and rolled him off me, attacking his ribs again with my fingers, while he writhed under me, tears of mirth spilling from his eyes and his breath whizzing with lack of oxygen,

Oldie, am I? I'll just show him oldie, mister cocky seventeen!

**..oo00oo..**

**Draco**

I made my way to the Great Hall, my elegant tardiness timed to the minute, and this time I was not about to be late! (It probably helped that I didn't have Oliver to distract me from my mission of the day…), stopping in front of the doors to the Great Hall and taking a deep breath, turning my head from side to side to relax my neck muscles somewhat. It's the End of Year Ball which signals the end of my Hogwarts time and I'll be damned if I'm not going to take this opportunity to leave with a bang! This time round I decided I wasn't going to take anyone, not only because it won't be fair on the poor girl but mainly because of my devious plan… This plan is so secretive, so cunning I didn't even tell Pansy about it.

After I was mentally and physically ready I pushed the heavy oak doors open and was immediately surrounded by loud music and the bubbling noise of conversation. I sauntered inside, full aware of the way my appearance shocked them all and letting the narcissist in me take front stage.

Here they all are- unknowing flock that moves around the hall in awkwardness and stiff motions. There she is, my bestest friend in the world, an almost biological extension of Stephen Cornfoot, dancing so close it's hard to resist the urge to tell them to get a bloody room.

Michael, my dear friend Michael, with his precious little boyfriend… Gods I should have befriended him years ago, then maybe he'll pick up better taste in men, but then again I know Blaise since we were five years old and he _still _managed to end up with the Irish menace…

Oh and here are my favourites, the notorious Granger and Boot. Maybe Potter does have his uses after all, if only to keep Michael from beginning a murder spry, not that I would mind seeing him taking out his wrath on the 'Royal couple' and off the Head Boy and Head Girl but I like the lad and I don't really fancy having to go visit him in Azkaban.

I held my head high and made my way toward the only person in the room that deserved my attention, my eyes focused solely on Oliver while I could feel the eyes of everyone else in the hall fixed on me. I couldn't blame them really, I looked gorgeous and I fucking knew it. Hell, that was actually part of my plan, and I did spend the last forty five minutes preparing myself. I wore tight black leather trousers that I nicked from Oliver's wardrobe- well, borrowed is more likely, and adjusted them to my own size (no real point of wearing tight leather pants if they don't fit like a glove, right?), and had on a silk shirt in soft pearl grey to match my eyes whose cut was like something you'd find in the 19th century with puffed up sleeves, only the way I wore it, it showed quite a large expanse of my chest. My hair was styled to frame my face in a way that made me look almost androgynous (I found out this style quite accidentally last year and figured today was the perfect opportunity to use it), and topped the whole thing with dragon hide black boots that came all the way up to my knees.

I walked towards the table that was laden with drinks and food, where Oliver stood, clutching a punch cup. His eyes were locked with mine and he had that predatory glint in them, the one that just burst to tell the world that I was his and they can all go fuck themselves. He lowered his head a little, nostrils flaring and I just knew that he'd jump me if he wasn't scared of what Dumbledore would say (actually I think that he's more afraid that McGonagall will hex him…), but I couldn't care less what the old coot had to say- as of this morning I was no longer a student in Hogwarts and Oliver was no longer a teacher. And as of midnight tonight I would no longer be a Malfoy, so I figured I better go out with a style! Malfoy style!

"May I have this dance?" I asked quietly as I reached him, feeling hundreds of eyes on my back, and refusing to blush and turn tail. One thing my Malfoy education taught me is that Malfoys are never embarrassed of what they are, so I guess this is a little twisted tribute to what I was and what I could have become. Oliver bit his lip and placed his cup on the table before taking my proffered hand, letting me lead the way to the centre of the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around my waist and was started swaying to the music, completely oblivious to the fact that people were still staring at us. All I could see was Oliver's eyes boring into me, the little golden sparks in their midst shining bright.

"Mmm, you look fucking amazing in leather…" He drawled sexily and I just loved the way the words rolled off his tongue in that low pitched sound that was travelling down my spine,

"I know."

"I didn't know you own leather pants," Oliver complained with a small pout, "How come I didn't see those before?" I licked my lips somewhat nervously, good question…

"Actually, you have… They're yours." I confessed softly and drew him to a kiss, just in case he got mad that I went through his wardrobe. Oliver's hands travelled down from my hips to rest on my arse, his palms resting there almost flat, giving me a little secret squeeze,

"Really? Funny, I don't recognize them."

"That's because I modified them to fit my size," I explained with a devious little smile, "It's not my fault that you have a big arse!" He really doesn't… Oliver's mouth dropped in mock-indignation and this time he gave me bum a firm squeeze, making me jolt a little,

"Oh, I'll show you big arse!" He threatened jokingly, "Mine isn't big, it's your arse that is non-existent!" He intoned with his nose held high, which made me want to laugh and kiss that cute nose, which I did, of course,

"And yet you love pounding it every chance you get…" Oliver pulled closer to him and I felt the laughter bubbling under the surface and vibrating his muscles,

"Cheeky little brat." I gave Oliver the widest grin I could and he returned it, spinning me around the room with ease and grace, while the rest of the hall was still watching, though I could see from the corner of my eye that most of the couples resumed their dancing around us. "Not that I mind, of course, but what brought this on?" Oliver asked softly after a little while, I shrugged and focused my eyes on the little white flower in the button loop of his dress robes,

"Well, I figured that since you're no longer a teacher and I'm no longer a student we might as well come out big time!" I explained cheerfully, "You don't mind do you?" Shit, I probably should have asked him if he's cool with this before I decided to out him in front of the entire school…

"Considering the fact that about 95 of the Wizarding World knows I'm queer, I'd have to say… No." I smiled broadly with relief,

"Good." We spun together for the rest of the song and then I pulled out of Oliver's arms, taking his hand in mine and pulling him towards the refreshments table, "Come on, I want to introduce you to my family." We made it to the table where Snape stood holding his punch cup and looking like he'd rather die instead of being here, which I can't really blame him for- all this cheeriness must give an ulcer. Next to him stood professor Lupin, looking extremely relaxed and amused, swaying slowly to the music, just the opposite of Snape.

I stopped in front of my godfather and took a deep breath, it's not like it's a secret really but I still like to make the introductions formal, yet another trait my dear parents crammed into my personality before they gave up on me for good. "Severus, this is Oliver Wood, my boyfriend. Oliver, this is Severus Snape, my godfather." I was really hoping that Oliver wouldn't make fun of me, and more than that- that Snape wouldn't! But Oliver didn't even flicker a smirk when he reached forward to shake Snape's hand, Lupin watched the exchange with bright eyes before swallowing the rest of his punch and saying dryly,

"Don't mind me, I'm just the bit of fluff at his side." Snape nearly rolled his eyes at that and then sighed deep in surrender,

"Mr. Wood, this is my…" The word caught in his throat and Lupin rolled his eyes and shook his head,

"Save it Snape," He snapped, "You might pop a vein if you're not careful." I turned my eyes away lest I burst out laughing. Snape is really lucky that Lupin is probably the most patient person in the universe otherwise he'll have one hell of a time trying to appease his lover at each turn simply because he's such a sourpuss.

"Er, it really is an honour sir. Draco speaks very highly of you." Oliver, sweet Oliver was desperately trying to smooth things over,

"I'm sure he does." Snape remarked dryly in his famous Snape drawl and I gaped at him, I do speak very highly of him, the little bugger!

"Isn't he simply a treat?" Lupin chirped happily, "I'd probably snog him full on if it wasn't for the fact that we both are staying in the castle next year, and unfortunately so do most of those kids…" His voice was sarcastic yet full of humour and I nodded mutely, knowing that if I'd open my mouth I'd probably burst in laughter and I just have a feeling Snape isn't going to like it so much.

"Are you quite through?" Snape asked in an angry voice,

"What if I'm not? Are you going to punish me? Make me drop on my knees naked in front of you, while you stand above me with a whip and make me worship your…" Snape's eyes grew comically wide at his lover's words, but before either Oliver or myself had a chance to even drop our jaws to the floor Snape's hand darted to catch the werewolf's arm and he cried out,

"OUT! Now!" As he started pulling Lupin towards the door, Lupin had the audacity to wink at us with a broad smile and call out,

"If you'll excuse us…" Before Snape nearly yanked his arm off in his rush to leave the Great Hall. Oliver and I watched them leave, knowing full well that they were heading down the dungeons for a shag. The only question was- will Lupin get punished… Merlin, I _really_ don't want to know!

"Well, no wonder you're traumatised…" Oliver said in a soft voice, his fingers entwining with mine,

"Yeah, _and _he offered me to come and live with them if it didn't work out between us…" I mumbled, eyes still glued to the door when I felt Oliver's arms around me again. He spun me so that I was facing him, leaning in for a soft kiss,

"If that ever happens, which I doubt, I hope you know any extra strong silencing charms." I sniggered and started to pull him towards the doors as well. I wanted his hands and lips on me, working my skin and reminding me why I love him so much, but I think the rest of Hogwarts population has had enough shock from us for the moment… We made it as far as three yards before I was nearly tackled to the floor by Pansy,

"That was so bloody sexy!" She cried out and hugged me so tight I felt my lungs were about to burst, "Good on you, love." She whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. I returned the hug and kissed her back, just knowing that no matter what I'd do she'll always be there for me is more important to me than she's ever likely to know.

Following Pansy came Blaise and Michael and Vince and Greg (even if they were a little confused about the fact that apparently I was gay… I knew I forgot to tell them something…) to congratulate me on my 'coming out party' (as Blaise said, nearly chocking with mirth at his own lame joke). It took a good while before we managed to shake them all off because from some reason the Head Girl decided to join the congratulations, which made Michael twitch in barely concealed rage and Potter to nearly double up with laughter.

When I finally managed to pray myself and my boyfriend from the circle of well-wishers we made our way out of the Hall with the clear intent to head for Oliver's rooms only to change course when we saw Dumbledore and McGonagall conversing on top of the grand staircase, and ended up in a secluded corner of the grounds, near the lake. Oliver, ever so chivalrously transfigured his outer robes to a big blanket for us to sit on. I immediately snuggled close to him and sighed in content- life was good, at last!

"I'm so glad I'm finally leaving this place!" I cried out loudly,

"Oh, I don't know…" Oliver said in a sober voice, "I used to think the same when I was your age but coming back here this year made me re-appreciate this place."

"Yes, but that's because you're a sappy Gryffindor." I told him and he chuckled, moving to lie back and pulling me down with him for a proper cuddle,

"Did I tell you how good you look in those leathers?" He whispered into my hair, placing little angle kisses on the side of my face,

"Yes, you did, but it never hurts to hear it again." I purred and he rolled us over so that I was pinned under his weight,

"You look fucking fabulous, just like the stuff my dreams are made of." I nearly bit my tongue in the effort not to blurt out something like- You mean spunk? Because he's the thing my dreams are made of and so far he's managed to fulfil nearly all of them and right now I was feeling like I might burst out of sheer joy just because he's looking at me the way he does right now.

"Well, I'm a big believer in living up one's dreams…"

**_SOF _**

**_(The End)_**

* * *

**A/N: **I thought there should be a little something about sex toys- I have to confess that before I started reading fanfics I had little to no knowledge of kinky sex toys (especially ones that go back there…), hey, never say that you can't get educational with fanfics! Anyway, I don't think that either Draco or Oliver are ready to actually experiment with the toys right now, but they can still have a laugh over them. 

Did you see the fifth film? Do you remember the bit where Snape drags Harry down to the dungeons to teach him legi… legilim… Legilimency (blah!)? The way he rolled that kit and pulled his wand… it was just too- "Drop. On your knees. Boy!"… but since I'm not really into H/S and this isn't that kind of story anyway I decided to give Remus my impression of that little scene. But if Alan Rickman ever came to me with the Snape kit and voice, I'd drop on _my_ knees, no questions asked!

* * *

**Parting Words: **The real reason it took me so long to finish this chapter (other than not having a solid end, that is) is that I really didn't want to finish this little fic… 

So I want to thank you all for putting up with the turmoil of my moods this year and making it this far with me. I'd like to extend a special thank you to princessoferynlasagalen91 whose reviews literally kept me going.

I have a couple of ideas for a sequel but nothing too solid so I think it might take a while before I start working on it.

Lilyyuri.


End file.
